O Mistério de Starta
by Livinha e Pamela Black
Summary: Uma marca desconhecida. Uma seita antiga. Mais uma vez, Draco se vê diante da insana busca pela purificação do sangue bruxo. Dessa vez a batalha será iminente, pois agora não é apenas sua vida que está em jogo, mas a vida da única mulher que ele já amou.
1. Trailer

_**Um ritual bruscamente interrompido **_

- Vós prometestes! – esganiçou o apóstolo. - Isso não é justo. Eu dei a ti o que tanto queria.

- E recebeu o que merecias.

Então ele adentrou a câmara, sem ver ou escutar o que se passava ali. Só escutara uma mulher gritar, depois de ter enfiado o punhal nas costas do homem de branco e este caíra, derrubando no chão um cálice com água e pétalas de lírios, que estava em suas mãos.

_**Uma marca que, depois de séculos, reaparece**_

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou para a mãe, com sua voz infantil.

- Não é nada, querida. Apenas uma marca de nascença.

- Mas nesse formato?

_**Um encontro favorecido pelo destino...**_

- Concede-me essa dança?

Ela o olhou surpresa, mas não negou. Afinal, dançar com um homem atraente não lhe seria nenhum sacrifício.

Não, não era sacrifício algum.

_**...Mas que irá trazer conseqüências que ninguém imaginou.**_

"Eu não vou me envolver com ele. Não vou." Pensou determinada.

"Eu não estou apaixonado. Um Malfoy não se apaixona, não ama!"

E sem que conseguissem conter, já tremiam pelo toque do outro. Buscando mais, querendo sanar aquela angustiante necessidade o quanto antes.

_**O encontro dos deuses desperta a cidade perdida e sua Ordem**_

- Está tudo pronto?

- Sim. E pelo que me disse, tenho certeza que meu filho não fará oposição.

- Se ele fizer, é só tirarmos as cartas da manga.

_**A marca então é descoberta e tudo foge ao controle**_

- O que passou pela sua cabeça? Que me levando pra cama, eu facilitaria?

- Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando.

- Então que porcaria é essa que tem no seu ombro?

- Uma marca de nascença? – Perguntou entre jocoso e irritado.

_**Agora eles têm que descobrir o que ela significa **_

- Preciso da sua ajuda, Granger.

- E o que te leva a pensar que irei te ajudar em algo, Malfoy?

- Syndia.

_**Para que consigam salvar suas vidas **_

- Onde ela está? – ele perguntou tentando não mostrar seu desespero para aquelas pessoas.

- Nós estamos fazendo o possível, Sr. Malfoy.

_**Antes que seja tarde demais...**_

Ela então sentiu seu corpo começar a perder as forças. Conseguiu apenas relancear os olhos para o homem que estava ao seu lado direito. Mas um borrão foi tudo o que viu até perder a consciência.

_**E a busca pela pura magia se concretize**_

- Esse ritual vai fazer com que um único ser tenha o poder necessário para impedir que os nascidos trouxas entrem para o mundo bruxo. - Explica Mione, em tom sombrio.

- Como assim? – Draco pergunta confuso.

- Quer dizer que essa pessoa vai ter o poder de, digamos, retirar o poder mágico de alguém, como se o tomasse pra si.

_Marcas despertam fantasmas há muito adormecidos._

_Uma antiga ordem reaparece e o que estava perdido é encontrado._

_A obsessão pela purificação do sangue bruxo volta à tona e, com ela, a busca pela pura magia._

_E enquanto tentam impedir que a paz volte a oscilar, eles têm que descobrir qual é _

_**O Mistério de Starta.**_

_**

* * *

**__**NA - Pamela Black:**_ Ufa! Foi um longo parto! Toda vez que a gente parava para escrever o primeiro capítulo surgia alguma coisa nova! Entre elas, o trailer. Então, depois de muito vai e vêm, muitas consultas e tudo mais, escrevemos o trailer e decidimos postar. Como toda mãe, estamos amando nosso filho! rsrs Ele ainda é novinho, mas vai crescer, e vamos ficar muito felizes se vocês acompanharem o crescimento dele com a gente! O trailer esta aí, é como se fosse o primeiro sorriso do nosso pequenino. Aproveitem! Beijos 

_**NA - Livinha:**_ Saiu! Saiu! Finalmente! (agito os pompons enquanto canto!) E não é que ao menos o trailer já podemos mostrar?? Depois de árduas, desgastantes e estressantes conversas via MSN... aff.. acho que estou fazendo nota errada.. rsrs... mas depois de muitas pesquisas, conversas sobre fic, sobre outras coisas, e outras nem tão interessantes pro momento, conseguimos desengavetar a fic!! O trailer está aí, lindo e luminoso pra quem quiser ver!!

E antes que vocês venham falar: "Ué, mas fulano não morreu? Beltrano não mudou de lado???"

Esqueçam tudo o que vocês leram em Enigma do Príncipe e, até agora, na net sobre o Relíquias da Morte. Essa fic vai ter spoilers a partir de Ordem da Fênix. Vai ser uma pós-Hogwarts com Dumbledore vivo e não sei mais quem (já que eu, Livinha, ainda não li o livro 7 pela net) O único morto aqui, é o Sirius..rsrs.. ou quem quer que matemos no decorrer da história. (Vocês não fazem idéia do quão má nos somos!!)

Então...

ENJOY!


	2. Capítulo 1: O novo parceiro

**RESUMO: **Uma marca desconhecida. Uma seita antiga. Mais uma vez, Draco se vê diante da insana busca pela purificação do sangue bruxo. Dessa vez a batalha será iminente, pois agora não é apenas sua vida que está em jogo, mas também a vida da única mulher que ele já amou.

**SHIP: **Draco/Syndia ; Harry/Gina ; Rony/Hermione

**NC-17**

**

* * *

**

_**O MISTÉRIO DE STARTA**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**O novo parceiro**_

_Século I – Ano 33_

Um grupo silencioso caminhava até o topo do Monte das Oliveiras com tochas erguidas nas mãos. Cerca de 70 homens usavam suas armaduras e elmos prateados com plumas e saias vermelhas, os uniformes dos soldados do Templo de César, a Torre Antônia. Vinham armados de espadas, lanças e escudos, enquanto, no mesmo grupo, cerca de 40 homens vinham armados de bastões e maças com cravos. Eles sequer reparavam, enquanto alcançavam o topo do monte, que, do outro lado, outro grupo de homens também armados, aproximavam-se deles. _**(1)**_

Um soldado taciturno que estava na tropa da frente e ladeava ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Judas Iscariotes não parecia abalado com a chegada dos homens. Para Olycka nada disso interessava. Desde que saíram de Jerusalém, onde Judas falara em definitivo com os fariseus, ele fizera questão de que o traidor de Jesus ficasse ao seu lado. Algo que não estava ligado em absolutamente nada com a captura de Jesus de Nazaré, mas sim de extrema e particular importância.

Ouviu o capitão da tropa perguntar pelo Messias, o qual se apresentou. Não ficou impressionado quando o homem – ou filho de Deus, como alguns o chamavam – se pronunciou com extrema calma. Apenas olhou Judas fazer o que devia e, depois que o traidor entregou seu mestre com um beijo no rosto e os discípulos tentaram resistir à prisão do mesmo, o que foi em vão, que Olycka se pôs a falar com Judas. Todos já seguiam para Jerusalém. _**(1)**_

- Você já tem os Manuscritos? – ele perguntou num sussurro, sem olhar para o homem ao seu lado.

- Eles irão entregar a mim, quando Jesus chegar ao templo.

- Ótimo. Estamos ansiosos por isso, além de preocupados com tua lealdade, Judas. Não tentes fazer nada idiota, senão o pior será para ti.

Judas apenas relanceou os olhos rapidamente para o rosto marcado do grande homem ao seu lado, para então voltar ao seu silêncio. Se tudo corresse bem naquela noite, ele não sairia nada pior daquela situação, pelo contrário. Sairia mais poderoso do que já havia imaginado.

Iria fazer aqueles bruxos proscritos pagarem por castigá-lo cada vez que esteve perto e não conseguira. Agora seria a vez dele de castigá-los. Iria usar a cobiça deles para satisfazer a sua. Mas ele mal sabia que, a partir daquela noite, sua história seria outra.

Os fatos que se seguiram a partir do momento em que os soldados romanos capturaram Jesus, tornar-se-iam conhecimento mundial. Muitas seriam as versões retratando como tudo ocorreu e cada qual a sua maneira, mas somente os que estavam presentes saberiam dizer o que ocorreu por lá.

Entretanto, no momento em que Judas deixou o templo dos fariseus e pegou sua recompensa pela entrega de seu mestre, ele seguiu com Olycka para fora da cidade de Jerusalém, montados em cavalos.

Ele não soube por quanto tempo cavalgaram. Parecia que havia sido horas, mas o sol sequer dava indícios de aparecer. Teve vontade de perguntar a Olycka por mais quanto tempo andariam, mas foi só abrir a boca, que avistou uma enorme parede de pedras. Não soube por que não a avistara antes, afinal já estava bem perto. Tão perto a ponto de perceber dois soldados vestidos de armaduras douradas e elmos de águia, os quais guardavam os portões de entrada da cidade.

Starta, uma cidade que ficava nas redondezas, mas quase impossível de ser localizada, era cercada por muros de quase quatro metros de altura, embora os paredões de entrada chegassem a quase vinte metros. E o fato dela ser difícil em se localizar, era por causa de sua proteção. Apenas os verdadeiros moradores de Starta poderiam atravessar seus imensos paredões de pedra lisa, cujos portões de entrada eram protegidos por dois soldados-bruxos.

Judas olhou em volta e se certificou que aquele lugar não parecia em nada com as cidades que ele já havia visitado. Aquela cidade tinha uma vegetação que não era dali, com suas pequenas árvores e um verde que, com certeza, poderia cegar com a luz do sol e, bem ao meio dela, uma fonte jorrava sem parar. As casas da pequena cidade eram poucas e igualmente distribuídas nas laterais, como se o fundo delas terminasse com os muros de proteção. Mas dentre tantas essas novidades, o que ele mais achava estranho era o fogo que havia ali para iluminar a cidade. Um fogo com uma tonalidade azul e que dava a impressão que não iria apagar tão cedo.

E então, como se fosse para mostrar a ele que Starta não parecia pertencer àquele lugar ou até àquela época, Judas avistou algo que lhe era totalmente fora do comum. Um prédio imponente, uma construção nunca vista antes.

O Templo de Starta era grandioso e exalava um grande poder. Conforme se aproximava do prédio, o apostolo sentia vibrações por todo o corpo; algo lhe dizia para manter-se longe daquele lugar, como se, quem entrasse lá, não sairia sem sofrer alguma conseqüência. Se conseguisse sair.

Entretanto, por mais que seus sentidos lhe apitassem para entregar os desejosos Manuscritos ao soldado, ali e agora, Judas não o fez. Cruzou os grandiosos portões do templo, passou pelo arco de entrada e não ligou para nenhum arrepio que percorreu seu corpo, muito menos para o ar gélido da anti-sala a qual foi levado para aguardar.

Sozinho, naquele ambiente desconhecido, Judas observava tudo com atenção, reparando que aquela sala era ainda mais soberba do que a fachada do prédio e um tanto quanto sombria. Mas com o silencio do ambiente, também não pode deixar de perceber murmúrios e uma grande movimentação através da porta fechada. Dessa vez, ele não conseguiu ignorar um arrepio.

Aquelas pessoas que ali se encontravam não estavam para brincadeira, eles possuíam grandes poderes. Desde que entrou naquela cidade, soube que, o que havia decidido, não teria volta. Talvez ele realmente não quisesse tal volta desde que descobrira sobre os proscritos de Starta, afinal, estar ali era o mesmo que conseguir algo que antes julgava impossível. Ele iria ultrapassar a todos.

Mas do outro lado da porta, e ignorando o que estava se passando e iria acontecer na anti-sala, várias pessoas usando túnica azul movimentavam e espalhavam-se pelo salão, mostrando que já sabiam muito bem o que fazer.

Ao contrário dos outros cômodos do templo, aquela câmara não apresentava a magnitude da construção. Não tinha ostentação alguma, apenas símbolos sem nenhum significado aparente, pintados nas paredes de pedras escuras e, bem ao meio dela, um altar oval que também era de pedras, embora seus desenhos estivessem melhores definidos.

Então, como se esperasse apenas que as pessoas vestidas de azul se acalmassem e circulassem toscamente o altar, a porta da câmara se abriu, passando por ela três pessoas, o que fez reinar um silêncio absoluto no lugar.

Eram dois homens e uma mulher, sendo que o homem que vestia uma túnica branca, vinha à frente, enquanto o casal, vestindo túnicas dourada e branca, o seguiam. Automaticamente, os vestidos de azul abriram passagem, permitindo a aproximação dos três ao altar. A mulher caminhou até o altar primeiro, mostrando sua imponência e serenidade, deitando-se em seguida com as pernas e braços esticados e bem juntos ao corpo. Já seu companheiro parou em pé, no seu lado direito, enquanto o homem vestido apenas de branco parou ao seu lado esquerdo, também de pé. Logo as pessoas vestidas de azul tomaram seus respectivos lugares ao redor do altar. O que quer que fosse acontecer naquele Templo, já estava para começar.

E se as paredes não fossem enfeitiçadas, eles escutariam a discussão que ocorria na anti-sala entre Judas e Olycka, que ficara encarregado de sua guarda.

- Vós prometestes! – esganiçou o apóstolo.

- Nós não lhe prometemos nada em absoluto. Nós apenas nos silenciamos diante de tua proposta.

- Isso não é justo. Eu dei a ti o que tanto queria.

- E recebeu o que merecias. Agora não nos cabe efetivar um capricho teu, Judas. Teu lugar não é aqui e nem conosco. Saia ou serás morto.

Judas, enfurecido, olhou para a porta que ficava atrás de Olycka, sua cabeça fervendo por causa da traição. Enquanto isso, o soldado que se divertia por ver a reação do homem, só esperava o momento certo para cumprir a ordem que recebera, a qual era a de assassinar Judas para que ele não contasse a ninguém a localização ou o que se passava em Starta.

- Eu recebi o que merecia. – falou Judas calmamente, voltando seu olhar para Olycka. - Mas vós também o recebereis!

E retirando um punhal que estava oculto por sua capa, Judas caminhou até a câmara onde sabia que estava acontecendo o ritual. Ele sabia o que se passaria naquele lugar, pois fizera questão de pesquisar o que tanto procurava para os bruxos de Starta. E também era por isso que ele sabia de que teria de ser rápido em sua vingança.

Nem percebeu que Olycka já desembainhava sua espada e o seguia. Só sabia que devia chegar até o homem vestido de branco e matá-lo. Se não iriam fazer o que ele queria, também não permitiria que aqueles bruxos finalizassem o que tanto queriam. E Judas sabia muito bem o que fazer, pois lera as últimas páginas do pergaminho antes de sair do Templo dos Fariseus e encontrar o soldado que agora o perseguia enfurecido.

Não se deu conta que a câmara que adentrou não parecia em nada com o lugar que abandonara, parecia mais que ele mudara de prédio, de cidade. Não lembrara em nada o imponente Templo de Starta visto do lado de fora. Mas ele não se importou com isso e muito menos escutou o que o homem vestido de branco falava. Nem percebeu também que esse mesmo homem fazia um corte em sua mão e gotejava sangue nos lábios da mulher deitada no altar, a qual tremeu e ergueu o corpo num arco, para então cair, num baque, novamente no altar e com o corpo mole.

Judas só escutara a mulher gritar, depois de ter enfiado o punhal nas costas do homem de branco e este caíra, derrubando um cálice com água e pétalas de lírios, que tinha em mãos. E o que se passou depois disso foi tão confuso que ele nem percebeu que alguém apontava algo que ele jamais vira em sua vida: uma varinha mágica.

Na manhã seguinte, Judas fora encontrado por viajantes. Morto. Aparentemente suicídio através de enforcamento numa árvore.

Já os bruxos de Starta lamentaram. Sua cidade foi destruída pelo ritual interrompido tão drasticamente. A cidade, assim como seus moradores, sofreram mais que nunca pela perda de sua Deusa. Agora teriam que esperar o tempo necessário para Hórus marcar, pela segunda vez, seu sucessor. Só esperavam que não demorasse muito tempo para que assim a crença não se perdesse e, com ela, o interesse pela purificação bruxa.

_Século XXI. Sobrevoando águas britânicas._

Olhando pela janela do avião, ela via as brancas nuvens tomarem formas suaves, como se o povo de Massachusetts não tivesse sido avisado de um possível furacão naquela manhã. Porém daquela vez, _Ophelia(2) _não parecia estar a fim de destruir o estado, o que resultou em apenas uma chuva forte sem ventos destrutivos. Mas essa notícia foi o bastante para atrasar seu vôo em quase uma hora.

Ela até podia escutar a voz de sua mãe: "Malditos veículos trouxas! Não sei por que você insiste tanto em vir pra cá dessa maneira, Syn. Seria bem mais fácil usar uma Chave de Portal, ou então vir de Navio Bruxo mesmo. Além dessa coisa de fuso-horário!" Mas Syndia não ligava. Não que não escutasse o que a mãe falava, a questão é que era sempre a mesma coisa desde que ela começou a viajar com certa freqüência.

Sua preferência por veículos trouxas era justamente pela demora em chegar a seu destino, o que a ajudava relaxar e pensar. E isso ela precisava sempre, desde que começara a trabalhar para o Banco Gringotes. Lidar com duendes não era fácil para ninguém. Mas para ela as coisas eram um pouco mais complicadas, assim como para quem trabalhava na mesma área.

Syndia fazia parte do grupo de pesquisas do banco, ajudando a localizar possíveis fontes de riqueza. O trabalho era desgastante, pois tinha que viajar para o lugar em questão, analisar, fazer pesquisas no lugar desenterrando histórias e até fazendo feitiços de detecção de magia. E então, só tendo a certeza de que o lugar realmente tinha uma possível fonte de riqueza, os desfazedores de feitiços eram mandados. E ela estava voltando de Massachusetts naquele momento, porque ela e seu desfazedor de feitiços, Adam Millers, descobriram mais uma fonte de riqueza para o banco.

Mas a pessoa que estava do lado dela, naquele momento, não era Adam Millers, e sim um trouxa que parecia bem concentrado em seu New York Times. Para falar a verdade, Adam sequer estava no avião. E era exatamente por isso que Syndia escolhera uma rota de viagem mais demorada.

Os feitiços que protegiam a área descoberta por ela eram muitos. Pelas suas pesquisas, o lugar pertencera aos fundadores do Instituto de Bruxas de Salém, o qual foi fundado em meados do século XV. Ela encontrou o lugar no meio das _Montanhas Taconicas, _que ficam no extremo ocidente do estado até alcançar Vermont, e no meio daquelas montanhas de até 763m, ela encontrou a entrada de uma caverna pequena, mas que, ela percebeu depois, era mais profunda do que aparentava. Estava apenas escondida por magia.

Mandou então uma mensagem codificada para os duentes, no Gringotes da Inglaterra – pois ela deveria reportar para seu chefe de lá o que encontrasse – no que eles logo enviaram Adam Millers, seu companheiro de trabalho há três anos. Mas se foi por um descuido ou os feitiços eram poderosos demais, Adam acabou sendo pego numa armadilha e seu corpo se desintegrou no ato.

Agora Syndia estava voltando para a Inglaterra de avião, torcendo que, até que pousasse em terras britânicas, já tivesse um relatório praticamente pronto na cabeça para apresentar aos duendes irritados. Ela também não se desculpava em não ter avisado Adam que aquele lugar pertencera aos fundadores do Instituto, pois assim ele saberia que não estaria lidando apenas com um morto rico demais, e sim com um morto rico e que tinha amplo conhecimento em magia.

Mas como se estivesse chamando-a a realidade, a luz do avião que indicava aos passageiros para colar o cinto de segurança se acendeu, emitindo também a famigerada campainha. Syndia então balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse voltar às palavras que colocaria no relatório, e apertou o cinto, enquanto via a cidade de Londres começar a aumentar à medida que o avião alcançava a terra. Logo teria que enfrentar um bando de duendes irritados. Bem, nada melhor do que isso para começar o dia, não é mesmo?

O saguão do aeroporto, onde se aguardava a chegada dos passageiros, não estava tão movimentado naquela tarde. E um homem alto se destacava no meio daquela parca multidão, mostrando certa ansiedade pelo avião que acabara de pousar.

Não era dúvida para ninguém que Oren Vechten adorava sua única filha. Para ele não existia pessoa melhor do que ela. Bem, às vezes ele se achava numa dúvida cruel quando comparava tal título com sua esposa, o que o fazia pensar, de maneira quase cômica, que ambas viviam num empate técnico. Lyx, sua esposa, era uma inglesa nata. Tinha classe, prestígio e havia herdado do pai uma fortuna considerável. Ela era oito anos mais nova que Oren, o que causara alguns constrangimentos para o casal quando anunciaram que se casariam. Muitos disseram – e ainda diziam – que aquele Vechten apenas se aproveitara que os pais da moça haviam falecido, deixando-a sozinha e com uma fortuna muito atraente, e, por ser um homem mais experiente, soube aproveitar muito bem disso.

Mas ele e sua família não ligavam, mesmo com o nome da família de Lyx, os Goldstein, ter caído na boca de todos os membros da alta roda da sociedade. Porém o que alguns temiam – ou apenas falavam por não ter mais o que fazer – acabou acontecendo. Oren não conseguiu administrar os bens da família, mesmo tendo algum conhecimento no assunto através de seu pai trouxa. Ele ainda passara quase um ano vendo e revendo suas contas, procurando erros que os levaram àquela situação, mas nunca os encontrara. O único fato que o acalmava, era que ele fizera uma aplicação à parte de toda aquela fortuna, uma reserva para ele e sua família. E com isso conseguiu estudar a filha e viver tranquilamente até hoje.

Ainda restavam algumas propriedades, mas o fato de estarem localizadas em território trouxa, fez com que ajudasse, ainda mais, a diminuir o prestígio da família Goldstein. Os Vechten, ou Goldstein como muitos ainda insistiam em chamar, ainda eram convidados para festas na sociedade bruxa. Poucas, mas eram. Lyx sempre insistia pro marido ir, mas acabava levando apenas a pequena Syndia, quando esta ainda não tinha condição de negar os pedidos da mãe. Mas para a garota não era nada divertido ouvir aqueles bruxos metidos falarem mal de seu pai. "Daquele _yankee _aproveitador de britânicas!"

Mas de aproveitador, Oren não tinha nada. Ele era um homem doce e brincalhão e que sempre tratou esposa e filha da melhor maneira que encontrou. Ajudava Syndia às escondidas a aperfeiçoar seus poderes de bruxaria, o que sempre rendia dois puxões de orelha de Lyx: tanto na filha, por estar quebrando as regras da Inglaterra Bruxa, e no marido, por estimulá-la. Ambos davam a mesma desculpa para a mulher: nos Estados Unidos não tem essa regra. Podemos fazer magia dentro de casa, mesmo sendo menor de idade. E a resposta de Lyx também nunca mudava: Aqui é a Inglaterra. Conformem-se!

Entretanto, esses contras impostos pela sociedade bruxa não afetava em nada a vida da família Vechten, e era isso que Oren mais se orgulhava. Conseguira, apesar de tudo, formar família, mesmo que seu propósito ao pisar em terras britânicas, em meados de 1980, não fosse esse. Ele apenas havia sido designado para ajudar o Ministério Britânico na primeira luta contra Voldemort. E, por um golpe de sorte do destino, conhecera Lyx.

Mas Oren não teve tempo de pensar em sua vida de quando chegara na Inglaterra, pois o motivo que o levara até o aeroporto de Londres, apareceu. Sua filha Syndia, a qual acabara de avistá-lo e já andava apressada até ele, doida para aconchegar-se nos braços do pai.

- Oi, papai! – falou Syndia animada, abraçando o pai.

- Oi, minha querida.

Ele a apertou em seus braços, sem deixar de perceber que ela quase alcançava sua altura. Por mais que ele desejasse, Syndia não era mais uma menininha.

- Você e esses saltos enormes. – resmungou brincalhão e pegando a pequena mala da filha, tratando de sair do aeroporto o quanto antes.

Syndia deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Você sabe que eu adoro saltos, papai. E não tenho culpa de ter herdado a boa altura dos Vechten, e não a delicadeza principesca dos Goldstein.

- E você sabe o quanto me orgulho disso, não sabe? – e com uma piscadela, completou. – Mas que sua mãe não me ouça.

A filha então riu com gosto, enquanto já alcançavam um carro estacionado junto de tantos outros. Carros de familiares e amigos que esperavam os que desciam do avião.

- Sua mãe ficou nervosa a manhã toda. – falou Oren quando já estavam andando pelas movimentadas ruas de Londres. – Ela não se conforma de você gostar de viajar nesses veículos trouxas.

- E você acha que eu não me lembrei dela durante o vôo? – perguntou Syndia, revirando os olhos, mas não estava mal humorada. – Até escutava a voz dela na minha cabeça.

- Escutava, é?

- Com sotaque e tudo. – falou Syndia, exagerando no sotaque britânico.

Oren riu. Uma risada alta e digna de um _yankee. _

_- _Você vai pra casa? – ele perguntou depois.

Syndia então deu um suspiro cansado antes e responder.

- Para a minha. Tenho que deixar minhas coisas por lá e depois ir pro Gringotes.

- Ahm... Fiquei sabendo do Millers.

- Pois é...

Oren olhou para a filha, esquecendo apenas por um instante do trânsito e o que viu não o agradou. Syndia apoiava a cabeça no banco e olhava as árvores que passavam pela janela. Um olhar entediado e cansado. Atos que ele logo interpretou corretamente.

- Syn, não foi sua culpa.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu devia ter falado que aquela caverna pertencera aos fundadores do Instituto.

- Syn...

- Que tinha magia poderosa por lá, e...

- Millers era um bruxo esperto.

- Eu sei, papai. Ele era esperto, inteligente, corajoso... Mas dessa vez ele foi desinformado. Eu tinha que ter contado a ele que aquele lugar não era um lugar qualquer, e que... O que foi?

Oren havia estacionado o carro, parando quase bruscamente, o que fez alguns motoristas, pegos desprevenidos, buzinarem irritados.

- Por que você está nessa autocomiseração? Isso não é próprio da sua personalidade.

Syndia não respondeu. Estava mais preocupada com uma linha de sua blusa.

- Adam era um cara legal mais tudo isso que você disse, mas ele também conhecia os riscos do trabalho dele. Sabia que devia estar atento o tempo todo pra evitar imprevistos. Mas dessa vez, ele falhou em algo.

- Não o culpe, papai.

- Não estou culpando ele. Mas você também não tem culpa de nada, Syn. Você fez o seu trabalho, que era encontrar o lugar que poderia ter riquezas praqueles duendes, e o Adam fez o dele, que era desfazer os feitiços do local. A única diferença foi que, dessa vez, ele foi infeliz.

- É que... bom...

- Vocês eram amigos há três anos.

- Isso mesmo e... é que...

- O quê? Você... Você era apaixonada por ele?

- Não, não é isso.

- O que era então?

Syndia soltou um suspiro cansado antes de continuar.

- Você sabe que não tenho muitos amigos. Pra falar a verdade, amigo mesmo eu não tenho nenhum. Só tenho colegas, algumas pessoas simpáticas pra conversar...

- Isso foi uma escolha sua. – Oren falou sério.

- Eu sei... Eu gostava do Adam. Ele sempre me entendeu e... Bem, o fato dele nunca ter dado em cima de mim o fez subir muito no meu conceito.

Oren ficou olhando pra filha, mas não disse nada. Sabia o que fazia Syndia se fechar para as pessoas, embora sempre a tivesse aconselhado a agir como ele. Ela ainda tinha muito o que aprender na vida e, não ligar para o que as pessoas pensavam ou deixavam de pensar de você, era um aprendizado que a vida ainda daria um jeito de ensinar a sua filha.

- Vamos pra casa. – falou Oren, ligando o carro.

- Sim. Eu ainda tenho uma reunião com meu chefe.

Eles então seguiram caminho, conversando amenidades e tratando de marcar um jantar em família, pro dia seguinte. Oren sabia que Lyx não iria gostar da demora, mas sua esposa teria que esperar para rever a filha se o quisesse fazer com calma.

**xxx**

Ela adorava voltar para casa. Gostava do seu cantinho, de ficar sem fazer nada, deitada lendo algum de seus livros. Lá ela sentia-se em paz. Mas nem teve tempo de olhar direito para suas coisas. O fato de ela ter parado para conversar com o pai, além de seu vôo ter atrasado nos Estados Unidos, atrapalhou seus horários bem programados. Era para ela ter tempo de ao menos organizar sua bagagem. Mas o fato de já estar praticamente em cima da hora, apenas permitiu que deixasse as malas em um canto da sala e então pegasse a pasta onde estavam todas as informações que tinha para apresentar na reunião. Ainda havia alguns papéis para preencher, mas ela poderia apresentá-los no dia seguinte. Então, vendo que não esquecia de nada, aparatou.

O Beco Diagonal estava bem movimentado, as pessoas entravam e saiam das lojas, todas com sacolas na mão. Andou apressada até o banco, estava em cima da hora. Passou pelos duendes seguranças na entrada de Gringotes e foi direto para o setor de pesquisas. Nem passou por sua sala, foi direto para a sala de reuniões.

- Senhorita Vechten, estávamos a sua espera. – Disse o duende Kito, seu chefe.

- Como vai Kito?

- Bem, bem. Mas vamos ao que interessa, estamos ansiosos por seus relatos.

Syndia sentou em um lugar reservado para ela e começou a pegar os papéis de dentro da pasta. Todos os duendes presentes, incluindo seu chefe, esticaram seus pequenos pescocinhos para observar seus movimentos. Já estava acostumada com eles, sempre muito desconfiados e nem sempre muito educados, mas ela conseguia ter uma relação amistosa com todos. Depois de tanto tempo trabalhando com essas criaturinhas, até conseguia achar graça em algumas atitudes que muitos reprovariam.

- Como os senhores sabem, conseguimos encontrar no meio das _Montanhas Taconicas_ uma fonte de riqueza, os detalhes do lugar e dos feitiços que foram utilizados vocês irão encontrar nos relatórios que serão entregues. Depois que Adam... – ela pigarreou ao sentir um bolo na garganta – Depois que o Sr. Millers sofreu o acidente, a sede do Gringotes dos Estados Unidos mandou um desfazedor deles pra terminar o serviço. O transporte do ouro que foi encontrado ficou por conta do duende carregador Mirion, que foi enviado ao local 25 minutos depois que informamos o banco que os feitiços já tinham sido desfeitos.

- Certo, certo, senhorita Vechten, iremos ler todos os relatórios e qualquer dúvida a contataremos. Mas, me diga, a senhorita confirma que o local pertencia aos fundadores do Instituto de Bruxas de Salém?

- Sim Kito, segundo pesquisas que fiz, e junto com informações de meu parceiro o lugar pertencia mesmo a eles.

Ouve um burburinho entre os duendes, mas rapidamente foi interrompido por Kito.

- Muito bem, muito bem, agora um assunto que nos deixa muito triste, mas que não podemos deixar de falar, o acidente de Adam Millers.

Toda atenção da sala foi voltada para ela. Syndia sabia que teria que falar sobre isso, já havia enviado detalhes do acidente por coruja e feito um relatório especifico sobre esse assunto, há três dias, mas fazia parte de suas obrigações prestar contas na reunião.

- Sim, subestimamos um pouco as proteções que havia na caverna. Não estávamos esperando armadilhas além dos feitiços que existiam. A morte do Adam foi uma tragédia. – Ela falou com tristeza na voz.

- Claro, foi uma tragédia, uma tragédia, mas não podemos parar não é mesmo? – Disse o duende tentando parecer amável. – Não podemos deixar uma ótima pesquisadora como você parada por muito tempo. Por isso, já arrumamos um novo parceiro para a senhorita.

- Um novo parceiro? – Ela perguntou surpresa. – Mas como vocês me arrumam um novo parceiro sem falar comigo antes? Esse trabalho exige sintonia entre os companheiros, temos que sentir confiança um no outro, não pode ser qualquer um!

- Ah sim senhorita, nós sabemos, nós sabemos, mas não temos muitos desfazedores de feitiços disponíveis, e esse especificamente é um dos melhores. O parceiro dele se aposentou recentemente, e estávamos procurando alguém para ele se juntar, como a senhorita esta sem ninguém...

- Eu não estou sem ninguém. – Interrompeu Syndia – Quero dizer, meu parceiro sofreu um acidente, mas...

- Sim, e por isso você precisa de outro. – Disse outro duende.

- Ok. Eu vou conhecer essa pessoa, vou conversar, e se por algum motivo eu achar que não faremos um bom trabalho juntos, vou procurar outro.

- Muito justo, muito justo.

- E será que eu posso saber quem é o escolhido?

- Claro, claro, por favor, Dexter, chame o rapaz.

Dexter, um duende carrancudo que estava sentado ao lado de Kito, se levantou e abriu a porta.

- Entre.

Um homem bonito, com cabelos ruivos compridos presos num rabo de cavalo e com um brinco numa orelha entrou na sala. Syndia o estudou por alguns minutos, já havia visto aquele rapaz em algum lugar, talvez no Ministério, mas sua rotina agitada nunca permitiu que ela perdesse muito tempo pesquisando sobre quem ele era.

- Boa tarde. – Disse ele muito simpático.

- Senhorita Vechten, este é Gui Weasley. – Apresentou Kito.

- Como vai, Sr. Weasley? – Ela estendeu a mão o cumprimentando polidamente.

- Muito bem obrigado. – Retribuiu ele.

- Ah, ótimo, ótimo, já encerramos a reunião, vocês podem aproveitar para conversar e se conhecer, assim a senhorita já pode tirar suas conclusões. – Ele sorriu e se dirigiu à porta. – Até logo, até logo.

Os dois olharam o duende sair da sala e voltaram a se fitar.

- Eu não entendo por que ele sempre repete as palavras! – Disse Gui sorrindo amigavelmente.

**xxx---xxx**

Dirigindo tranquilamente pela alameda, Syndia conseguia ver as inúmeras flores que caíam de suas árvores. A estação não pedia que elas caíssem, pelo contrário, pedia que florescessem. Mas nenhum bruxo que morava na luxuosa Rua das Flores, iria perder a oportunidade de mostrar que seu jardim era o mais rico, ou que era a sua árvore que mais enfeitava e dava razão ao nome daquele lugar. Porém, se você não ligasse para demonstração de vaidade alheia, era totalmente fácil aproveitar aquela maravilhosa mistura entre carvalhos, glicínias, magnólias e bauínias, as quais deixavam o lugar com uma beleza excepcional, principalmente quando se tinha a sorte de vê-las ao pôr-do-sol de primavera.

E era dessa beleza que ela precisava para ocupar sua cabeça. Acabara de ir ao cemitério bruxo de Londres, onde deixara sua homenagem a Adam. Eles fizeram apenas um funeral _in memorian _para elejá que o corpo do homem se perdeu nos Estados Unidos. Ela doloroso para ela saber que não veria mais o sorriso sincero do parceiro de trabalho que virara seu amigo e confidente nesses três anos. Ela que nunca pensou que se apegaria a alguém como se apegou a ele. Principalmente por ser um homem.

Mas respirando fundo e tranquilamente, Syndia voltou sua atenção para as flores que caíam de suas árvores. Era preferível apreciar vaidade alheia do que pensar nessas tristezas.

Ela ainda percorreu a alameda por mais cinco minutos, até que conseguisse avistar seu destino. A casa de seus pais, Oren e Lyx Vechten, era cercada por uma enorme cerca viva que impedia de avistar o que estava além, mas que, quando alcançava um portão de grades claras, conseguia ver a extensão dos jardins e sua beleza.

A casa, na verdade, pertencera à família de Lyx, e os Goldstein sabiam o que era vaidade e suntuosidade. Do lado de fora se via apenas as árvores – que hoje em dia não eram enfeitiçadas como as da alameda – e a extensão de gramas ao redor da casa. Mas apenas quando se passava pelos portões, os quais tinham ao meio um delicado lírio adornando a fechadura, que se via a extensão do jardim oculto pelas heras que formavam a cerca viva.

Logo que entrava, podia-se avistar, ao longe e bem em frente ao casarão, um chafariz delicadamente adornado e cercado por lírios brancos, como o do portão da frente. A grama sempre bem cuidada com o auxílio de magia ou objetos trouxas enfeitiçados varria toda a propriedade, a qual tinha algumas árvores floríferas espalhadas dando excelentes sombras, além também dos jasmins rosados, a paixão de Lyx, mas que ficavam na parte de trás da casa, juntamente com o único carvalho que havia ali.

Syndia seguiu a estradinha que cortava a grama até a frente da casa, relanceando os olhos rapidamente pelo jardim. Ela nunca conseguira passar pelo jardim sem sequer dar uma olhada rápida, pois crescer num lugar como aquele era animador, e as lembranças, juntamente com a beleza do lugar, sempre conseguia animá-la até em seus piores dias.

Circulando o chafariz com o carro, Syndia parou praticamente em frente a porta de entrada. Ainda esperou um momento dentro do veículo para poder respirar. Ela adorava visitar seus pais, mas só de pensar que iria escutar as rotineiras recriminações de Lyx por insistir em se transportar por meios trouxas, já a cansava. Mas, respirando fundo e colocando seu melhor sorriso, além de pensar que a noite seria incrivelmente agradável, ela saiu do carro, subiu os poucos degraus de mármore e abriu a porta de carvalho.

Adentrou num luxuoso hall que, à esquerda, se avistava uma pequena sala para recepções, seguida de mostras de mais duas salas com portas fechadas, enquanto que, à direita, percebia-se o acesso à cozinha, uma sala de jantar e para o jardim do fundo. Mas seus olhos logo se dirigiram para uma figura elegante que descia as escadas de madeira clara, cujos degraus eram revestidos com um carpete claro.

Lyx Vechten, mesmo com uma filha de 23 anos, mostrava uma elegante vivacidade. Alguns poucos fios brancos podiam ser percebidos em sua cabeleira loira, mostrando sua idade, mas que ela tratava de ocultar o melhor possível. Seu sorriso alinhado e alegre, e que alcançava seus olhos azuis, era contagiante, mesmo que sua postura pudesse intimidar algumas pessoas. E como Syndia havia dito ao pai, ela herdara o porte dos Vechten, mas sua beleza era igual a da mãe: impossível de não perceber.

- Seja bem-vinda de volta, minha querida. – falou Lyx ao descer o último degrau, indo ao encontro da filha e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigada, mamãe.

- Não me diga que veio naquele automóvel trouxa? – perguntou ainda mantendo o sorriso.

- Pois digo que vim. E papai? – perguntou, fingindo não perceber um leve esgar da mãe.

- Seu pai está na cozinha. – falou rápida, e continuando enquanto enlaçava seus braços no da filha e ia com ela até a cozinha. – Você sabe muito bem que não gosto que você ande nessas coisas, Syn. Hoje eu fiquei louca por você ter pegado aquele avião. Imagina se aquela coisa explode? E se não desse tempo de você aparatar? Aquele monte de combustível... E o carro também! Amarrota toda sua roupa.

- Então, ainda bem que essa não é nenhuma festa de gala, não acha? – falou Oren quando as duas mulheres entraram na cozinha.

Ele não pegara a conversa desde o início, apenas a última frase da esposa, mas para que Syndia não tivesse a necessidade de responder o de sempre para a mãe, além de não querer que aquela noite tivesse um só momento de rotina, ele mesmo resolveu responder. Certo que ele ficou irritado depois que se casaram, quando percebeu o preconceito de Lyx quanto a objetos trouxas, mas agora ele apenas circundava a situação com bom humor, o que percebeu com o tempo ser a melhor opção.

Syndia também agradeceu a intervenção do pai, o que demonstrou com um risinho, enquanto caminhava até ele e lhe dava um beijo no rosto, cumprimentando-o.

- Mas é verdade, Oren. Olha só a blusa dela, toda amarrotada. Desse jeito, como vai arranjar um marido? Toda desleixada.

- Mamãe... Eu não quero arrumar marido. Ainda estou muito nova pra me casar.

- E um namorado? Faz tempo que não te vejo com ninguém.

Syndia revirou os olhos, enquanto ia até o armário da cozinha para começar a ajeitar a mesa para o jantar. A mãe continuou.

- Não te vejo com ninguém desde que... Bem, desde que começou a trabalhar nesse banco. Esses duendes são umas sanguessugas, isso sim.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor? – pediu Syndia suavemente, mas os pais perceberam um tom levemente aborrecido na voz dela. – O que vamos ter pro jantar?

- Ahhh... Isso você só vai ver quando estiver boiando no seu prato. – brincou o pai.

- Boiando? – perguntou Syndia com uma careta. – O que você fez? Sopa de bolota?

E com a pergunta, todos riram na cozinha, desfazendo a pequena tensão que havia se formado. Tanto o preparo do jantar, quanto o mesmo, seguiu tranquilamente. Lyx não insistiu mais no assunto do namorado, além disso, se o fizesse, estaria comprando uma discussão com a filha, o que ela não queria em absoluto. A mãe apenas abordou a filha querendo saber como foi o dia de trabalho, se estava tudo bem com ela, se fizera boa viagem no dia anterior e se já se ajeitara com a mudança do fuso-horário. Além de também contar como foram tristes seus dias longe de sua única filha.

Syndia respondeu a tudo com boa vontade e sinceridade, e prometeu que faria de tudo para repor os dias que ficara fora, o que Lyx recebeu com um enorme sorriso.

- Então? Você vem no sábado, não vem? Eu queria tanto fazer um piquenique como antigamente. – falou Lyx, nostálgica.

Oren e Syndia apenas trocaram olhares divertidos. Eles estavam sentados na sala de estar, bebericando um chá, embora Oren preferisse seu Whisky de Fogo.

- Vocês fazem essas caras, mas é verdade. – falou Lyx. – Eu desafio vocês a me falarem que não era bom. Ficávamos debaixo do carvalho, comendo e bebendo, até você, Syn, dormir nas minhas pernas enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos.

- E o papai comia todos os doces escondido. Vocês trabalhavam em conspiração, isso sim! Mas não sei, mamãe. Preciso arrumar minha casa. Fiquei fora por duas semanas.

- Eu mando um elfo pra te ajudar. Acho que a Lillu consegue fazer o serviço sozinha por aqui, e com certeza a Didi iria de muito bom gosto.

- Ah, sim... E seria maravilhoso que a Sra. Prescott entrasse em casa e desse de cara com um elfo doméstico. Eu teria que chamar os Obliviadores do Ministério.

- Você está de má vontade comigo, Syn.

- Claro que não, mamãe.

- Vocês duas, por favor, parem! – interveio Oren, não querendo que as duas mulheres começassem uma discussão boba. – Lyx, meu amor, a Syn tem que descansar, acostumar-se com a mudança de fuso-horário, além de arrumar sua casa. E o fato dela não aceitar ajuda de um elfo, é opção dela. Ela mora num bairro trouxa, meu bem.

- Tudo bem. Não está mais aqui quem quis ajudar.

Syndia soltou um suspiro, depositando sua xícara na mesinha de centro. Trocou um olhar como pai, virando-se então para a mãe. Seria melhor se recebesse as sugestões da mãe como seu pai sempre recebia: com bom humor.

- Olha, mamãe, vamos fazer assim: me mande então a Didi de manhã. Mas na hora do almoço ela vai embora. A Sra. Prescott deve aparecer por lá, à tarde, pra me dar as boas vindas de viagem.

- Não precisa fazer isso pra me agradar. – falou Lyx, mostrando-se um pouco magoada.

- E quem disse isso? – Syndia já sorria. – Acho que vou estar com preguiça no sábado pra arrumar qualquer coisa mesmo. A Didi viria a calhar na ajuda.

- Então está bem. Eu a mando no sábado bem cedo. – Lyx sorria animada.

- Ótimo.

- Viu? Com conversa, se chega ao longe. – falou Oren.

- E eu tenho que chegar ao longe, mas não com conversa. – disse Syndia, se levantando. – Adorei a sopa com sobreviventes, papai. E a lagosta e a _mousse_ de chocolate.

- Eu queria pratos mais típicos, mas seu pai sempre preferiu a comida trouxa. Mas estava deliciosa. – Lyx completou ao receber olhares de ambos.

Syndia apenas sorriu. Despediu-se dos pais com um beijo e foi embora. O dia seria longo, afinal, ainda teria que se acostumar ao seu novo companheiro de trabalho. Um só dia não foi o necessário para conhecer totalmente Gui Weasley. Só esperava que ele fosse alguém fácil de lidar.

* * *

_**(1) **_Parte inspirada no livro _Operação Cavalo de Tróia I_ de _J. J. Benítez,_

_**(2) **_Nome da tempestade tropical de Massachusetts, ou furacão, se preferir.

_**NA:**_ Bem, então é isso. Primeiro capítulo caprichosamente postado! Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado do que mostramos da nossa linda Syn! E podem ter certeza que ela tem muito mais a mostrar, assim como a fic que, acho que vocês perceberam, vai ter sim, muito mistério..hihi..

**Georgea: **Geo nossas mentezinhas perversas estão realmente trabalhando feito loucas! rs... Espere que logo você vai saber mais sobre a sociedade e sobre o Draco... E sim, ele vai dar um delicioso caldo! Nhami! E com todos esses votos de boa sorte, achamos que a força, quando vier, não vai nos escapar... Beijos, Skywalker. Esperamos que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo.

**Priscila Louredo:** Pri, temos certeza que você não vai se arrepender de ler a fic sobre o nosso Draco. Depois que vc ver a foto dele, você diz se sua opinião continua a mesma! rs Esperamos sua opinião sobre o primeiro cap. Beijos

**Paty Black:** Você também, Paty... aguarde "nosso" Draco Malfoy! Temos certeza que não vai se arrepender..rs.. Esperamos que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo. Beijos

**Georgea: **.

E quanto a todos que passaram, mas que, por uma infelicidade do destino não nos deixaram reviews (ou por eu, Liv, ter esquecido de habilitar reviews anônimas – o que já foi resolvido)!rss...

Estamos na expectativa pra saber a opiniões de vocês!

Beijos!


	3. Capítulo 2: Entre trovões e risos

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Entre trovões e risos**_

O vento forte uivava lá fora, acompanhando a chuva que batia na janela do quarto, fazendo com que a tempestade que caía parecesse muito pior do que era. Não fazia calor. Embora o dia tivesse sido quente, a chuva serviu para refrescar. Qualquer um adoraria dormir com o barulho da água caindo, dava uma sensação de tranqüilidade, calmaria.

Entretanto, dentro do quarto a impressão era que um furacão havia passado por ali. Ele estava atravessado na cama, com o lençol embolado em seu corpo, como se o tivesse agarrado. Seu sono era agitado e ele se revirava piorando sua situação com o lençol. O estrondo de um trovão foi ouvido e o homem se remexeu ainda mais. Chuvas durante a noite o deixavam inquieto. Não que tivesse medo delas, pelo contrário. Mas tempestades faziam sua mente voltar automaticamente para uma noite perturbadora, num sonho angustiante que insistia em aparecer.

Ele escutava aquelas vozes novamente, gritando em seu ouvido. Não como se estivesse apenas sonhando, mas sim vivenciando tudo novamente. Quanto mais ouvia, mais se agitava. Ele sentia a mesma frieza, dor, decepção... a mesma raiva de anos atrás. Tudo estava gravado em sua cabeça com um filme.

_Indo para seu quarto, escutou vozes no escritório do pai. Eles falavam alto, como se estivessem discutindo. Foi até a porta e ficou um tempo tentando escutar a conversa. Ele estava apreensivo com os gritos de sua mãe, afinal ela nunca se descontrolava. _

_Não conseguia escutar muita coisa, chovia muito naquela noite e o som da água caindo abafava as vozes. Entre trovões e pingos pode ouvir a voz histérica de Narcisa._

_- Eu não quero fazer isso Lúcio. Isso é loucura._

_- Não seja ridícula Narcisa, eu não iria te propor isso se não tivesse certeza de que tudo iria dar certo!_

_- Certeza?Como você pode ter certeza que uma coisa dessas possa dar certo? Isso não é feito há mais de mil anos!_

_- Agora eles estão preparados, eles pesquisaram e possuem as informações. Não vai ser como das outras vezes._

_- Não me importa nada disso!_

_Draco colava seu ouvido à porta, querendo escutar mais sobre o que os pais falavam. Seu pai insistia que a mãe fizesse algo que ela não queria. Narcisa parecia apavorada._

_- Escute Cissa, essas pessoas esperam isso de nós, não podemos..._

_- Esperam isso de nós? DE NÓS? – Ela gritava. – Eu não tenho nada haver com isso, você inventou essa loucura, VOCÊ me ofereceu sem nem me consultar! Por que você não se ofereceu no meu lugar? _

_- Você sabe que eu não podia, eles precisam de uma mulher._

_- Mas e o homem? Eu não quero que..._

_Mas um trovão impediu com que Draco escutasse o resto._

_Ele não estava entendendo nada. Se pelo menos a chuva parasse um pouco para que ele pudesse ouvir direito quando os pais não estivessem gritando... Mas eles pareciam ter se acalmado lá dentro, deviam estar falando baixo, pois Draco não escutava mais nada. Estava dividido entre ficar lá e tentar escutar mais alguma coisa, deixar isso de lado e ir para seu quarto, ou até mesmo entrar no escritório e exigir uma explicação para aquela gritaria. Mas isso estava fora de cogitação. Sabia que se entrasse no escritório seu pai ficaria furioso, além de ficar evidente que ele estava escutando atrás da porta. Antes de optar em ficar ou ir para o quarto escutou novos gritos._

_- Não irei mais discutir com você, Narcisa. Eu disse a eles que você iria, e você vai!_

_- Não Lúcio, por favor!_

_- Já chega! Esteja preparada._

Ele acordou num sobressalto. Não soube se foi a intensidade que alcançara no sonho que o havia acordado ou se foi um trovão ensurdecedor. A camiseta que usava grudada no corpo. Suor escorria em sua testa e o coração batia acelerado. Com dificuldade se livrou do lençol enrolado em seu corpo e levantou. Foi até o banheiro, abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto. Enquanto pegava a toalha para se secar cruzou com seu olhar no espelho. Estava pálido, ainda mais que o normal. Palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça não deixando seu coração voltar às batidas normais. _"Já chega! Esteja preparada." "Não Lúcio, por favor."._

Em um acesso de fúria jogou a toalha no chão e apoiou as mãos na pia, respirando fundo para se acalmar. Nunca antes havia escutado uma briga dos pais. Cenas de casal brigando por futilidades não faziam parte de sua família. Às vezes discutiam, mas sempre com fundamento e nunca aos berros. E em um único dia, escutou os pais brigando aos gritos, a mãe descontrolada implorando para o pai, e Lúcio a obrigando fazer algo, que até hoje não lhe fora explicado.

Aí estava um dos motivos de suas noites mal dormidas. E nessa noite em especial, a chuva havia ajudado a piorar a situação. Pegou o travesseiro e o lençol que estavam no chão e jogou na cama. Andou pelo quarto, como se assim conseguisse seu sono de volta. Ah como isso o irritava! Já havia perdido as contas de quantas noites passara em claro. Talvez devesse procurar um médico e pedir uma poção do sono. Olhou para o relógio, que marcava duas e meia da manhã, e suspirou, aborrecido. Não, não podia continuar acordado. Tinha que dormir! Levantaria cedo para trabalhar e precisava estar bem disposto.

Decidiu deitar de novo e tentar dormir. Antes disso, trocou de camiseta, já que a que ele vestia estava molhada de suor e seria mais uma coisa para atrapalhar seu sono. Deitado, fechou os olhos, virou para um lado e depois para o outro. Ficou de barriga pra cima, mudou a posição do travesseiro, jogou o lençol para o lado... nada. Sentou na cama e olhou novamente para o relógio. 2h50min! Não, não era possível! Ele pensando que havia passado uma eternidade, mas só havia se passado vinte minutos! Ele se recusava dar a vitória para a insônia. Deitou novamente e esperou o sono...

Sem perceber, acabou cochilando. Não foi um sono tranqüilo, de minuto em minuto lá estava ele com os olhos abertos novamente. Aquilo era uma tortura. Draco queria conseguir dormir. Era pedir demais que seu corpo obedecesse às leis da natureza? À noite as pessoas dormem, caramba! Não podem ter insônia para parecer inferis durante o dia. Ele precisava ao menos conseguir descansar. Mas, foi só foi olhar pro relógio e se certificar que faltavam apenas quinze minutos para as cinco horas, desanimou. Bem, pelo menos as horas haviam passado, mesmo que de maneira torturante.

Percebendo então que aquela batalha estava vencida, Draco decidiu voltar pro banheiro a fim de iniciar sua rotina matinal de maneira tranqüila, aproveitando o tempo que ele acabara tendo por acordar àquela hora. Olhou para a banheira, pressuroso, e, sem nem pensar mais, despiu-se enquanto a fazia encher magicamente. Um minuto depois, com a banheira cheia e espumando, ele se aconchegou. Fechou os olhos, procurando relaxar o máximo possível. Porém não conseguiu alcançar sua tão almejante tranqüilidade.

Por mais que ele tentasse apagar da memória aquele dia, não conseguia. Era como se fosse um castigo por algo que ele não cometera, como se apenas ele pudesse pagar pelos crimes e pecados de toda uma geração. Era pedir demais que ele carregasse apenas seus próprios demônios?

Era incrível como não conseguia frear seus pensamentos quanto àquela noite, sempre que sonhava com ela. Pois, mesmo com a justiça sendo feita - ou vingança, como ele gostava de frisar -, sua raiva nunca cessaria. Sentia-se marcado para que nunca vivesse em paz um dia de sua vida.

Soltou um bufo exasperado por tais pensamentos. O corpo não relaxava, sua cabeça não conseguia apagar as imagens que ele visualizara com aquela briga: a insana imagem de seu pai ou sua mãe, aterrorizada, sendo entregue para Voldemort.

Ele ainda não conseguia entender como Lúcio fora capaz de entregar sua própria esposa para a morte. Draco não sabia o porquê de sua mãe estar com tanto medo aquela noite. Nunca a vira tão perturbada! E ver que Lúcio, com toda sua frieza e sede da purificação do sangue bruxo, não a escutara, enfurecia Draco. Mas o pior de tudo, foi quando o pai apareceu no dia seguinte, com uma expressão impassível, contando da morte da mulher. Draco não sabia que sentia tanto ódio do pai até aquela noite. Não soube de onde tirara tanta coragem para atacá-lo com palavras como nunca pensou que faria. Ele, que sempre fora manipulado para que, no fim, seguisse os passos dignos de um Malfoy, entregou o próprio pai para Azkaban.

Levantou-se de sopetão da banheira, espalhando água pelo chão. Foi até o espelho e, mais uma vez, não gostou muito do que viu refletido. O que foi recíproco.

- Arruma essa cara! Parece até um sangue-ruim! – falou seu reflexo.

- Cala a boca. – retrucou Draco num sibilo.

E quase automaticamente, sua mente ao longe, ele fez sua higiene matinal. Não agüentava mais aqueles sonhos, lembranças... Não agüentava mais aquele reflexo que sempre lhe lembrava Lúcio, ou, simplesmente, um Draco de seis anos atrás. Secou o rosto com a toalha felpuda, suspirando em seguida. O dia seria longo, e se ele não quisesse mandar ao menos alguém para o inferno a bel prazer, teria que se controlar. Xingaria apenas seu assistente, pois esse também era o trabalho dele: agüentar seu patrão nos piores dias.

E depois de vestir um terno-bruxo cor de chumbo, verificar se seu cabelo estava perfeitamente alinhado para trás, pegou sua varinha e a colocou num bolso interno do paletó, saindo rapidamente do quarto. Só pedia que ao menos os elfos não começassem o dia torrando sua paciência. A última coisa que ele queria naquela manhã, era ser importunado por coisas insignificantes.

Porém, parecia que seu dia seguiria o maravilhoso exemplo de sua madrugada insone. Como se fosse praga dos deuses, a primeira coisa que ele viu em sua mesa, quando chegou ao Ministério, foi um relatório do Ministério de Portugal pedindo a padronização dos impostos cobrados sobre as mercadorias bruxas. Entretanto, era uma padronização um pouco baixa.

Se muito se enganara, os bruxos queriam utilizar a política trouxa das Américas. Abaixar os impostos e, com isso, conseguir uma maior importação e exportação de mercadorias. Mas, o que eles não sabiam, era que isso afetaria os pequenos produtores, e era obrigação de Draco cuidar que tal situação não acontecesse. Lá estava ele, então, protegendo os direitos dos pobres. Com certeza os Weasley ririam dele se o vissem assim.

Draco trabalhava no setor de Organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional, no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Ele gostava daquele trabalho. Muitos diziam ser enfadonho, cansativo, ou até estressante, mas o que chamara sua atenção nesse ramo foi que esse setor lhe abrira muitas portas. Draco conseguia encontrar, através de seu trabalho, a melhor maneira de aplicar seu dinheiro sem perturbações com a lei. Ele enriquecia e, achando brechas nas leis financeiras, não precisava apresentar tantas provas do que fazia ou deixava de fazer com seu dinheiro. Ou na linguagem mais simples, ele não precisava pagar tantos impostos mediante sua declaração de renda.

Às vezes se pegava pensando que, se Lúcio o visse agora, ficaria orgulhoso com as tramóias do filho para aumentar seu dinheiro cada vez mais. Esse pensamento era difícil de conter, já que Draco fora bem treinado para se preocupar com as reações do pai quanto a tudo que fazia. Ele até se lembrava da primeira vez que tentara provar ao pai, e em público, que era bom em alguma coisa. Porém, junto dessa lembrança, vinha a humilhação da derrota. Ele nunca esqueceria o sermão que Lúcio lhe passou depois jogo, com eles sozinhos no vestiário, por ter perdido sua primeira partida de Quadribol em Hogwarts. _Principalmente_ por ter perdido para o Potter-Órfão que sequer sabia montar numa vassoura até o ano anterior.

Desde então foram muitas as tentativas de mostrar seu valor para o pai, as quais sempre eram frustradas. E Lúcio sempre fazia questão de mostrar o quão irritante era pra ele ter um filho que era ofuscado pelo brilho de um garoto herdeiro de uma sangue-ruim. Draco nunca o agradava.

Mas, quando teve sua primeira vitória profissional, seu pai foi a última pessoa que lhe veio à cabeça. Ele só quisera esbanjar, aproveitar os outros estavam lhe puxando o saco por ter conseguido uma promoção tão rápida naquele Departamento. Para Draco não importava mais o que Lúcio pensava ou deixava de pensar sobre o que ele fazia na sua vida. E foi com uma aliviante surpresa que percebeu que, ao menos daquele fantasma, ele havia se livrado.

Porém, não era hora de sorrir diante das conquistas ou pensar em fantasmas ou fracassos. E, impaciente ao extremo, Draco, pela enésima vez, respondeu a carta do Ministro Bruxo de Portugal. Não, eles não poderiam padronizar a porcaria do imposto. Será que esses portugueses não sabiam ler?

A manhã ainda custou passar. Sobrara então para seu assistente, Elliot Short, escutar os xingamentos e grosserias de Draco. E embora o rapaz de apenas dezenove anos fizesse o melhor que podia, e que não era pouco, não conseguia superar as expectativas do chefe.

- Eu disse Relatório da Administração Financeira do Reino Unido, Short, e não Relatório do Reino Unido à Administração Financeira. Você sabe a diferença, por acaso?

- Me desculpe, Sr. Malfoy. Eu acabei me confundindo e...

- Não seu idiota, você não se confundiu, você não leu. Até um elfo doméstico faria melhor que você!

Elliot sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem diante do ataque. Agora ele sabia o porquê dos últimos três assessores de Draco Malfoy pedirem demissão. O que ele achara que fosse apenas conversa de comadre, na verdade era verídico. Draco não era o mocinho que entregara o pai pela morte da mãe, ele era um arrogante mimado que queria que todos à sua volta agissem na linha fina e que, a qualquer deslize, esbarrariam nas paredes cheias de espinhos cobertos de veneno.

- Então pede pro elfo. – murmurou Short, sem perceber que o dissera em voz alta.

- Como é? – ciciou Draco, seus olhos parecendo duas fendas enquanto suas mão apoiavam o peso do seu corpo na mesa.

Elliot engoliu a seco. Certo, se ele quisesse perder o emprego, responderia para seu chefe, senão, se não quisesse abdicar do trabalho que ele tanto gostava, teria que engolir mais esse sapo. Acabou preferindo a segunda opção, embora a decisão de mudar de setor naquele departamento já começasse a se formular em sua cabeça.

- Nada, Sr. Malfoy.

- Bom mesmo, Short. Agora faça o favor de enviar o relatório pro Ministério Português que acabei de fazer.

- O senhor quer que eu busque primeiro o Relatório da Administração Financeira do Reino Unido?

- Não. Você já fez idiotices demais por hoje.

Draco então foi até a porta de sua sala, segurando-a para que Elliot saísse. Assim que o garoto o fez, lacrou a porta com o feitiço que permitia que apenas ele passasse por ela. Sem olhar pro seu assistente, seguiu o caminho para a Sala de Arquivos do Ministério.

**xxx---xxx**

Na sala que dividia com Gui, no setor de pesquisas do Banco bruxo Gringotes, Syndia estava sentada em sua mesa. Enquanto analisava alguns documentos, um pequeno sorriso podia ser visto em seu rosto. Aquela era primeira avaliação de seu trabalho junto com o novo companheiro, e o resultado não poderia ser melhor.

Ter Gui Weasley como parceiro estava sendo mais fácil do que ela havia imaginado. Ele era um ótimo desfazedor de feitiços e uma ótima companhia também. Quem olhava os dois trabalhando juntos não conseguia entender como duas pessoas tão diferentes conseguiam se entrosar tão perfeitamente. Syndia era a imagem do equilíbrio e sobriedade, Gui era a imagem da descontração e agitação.

Já estavam trabalhando juntos há três semanas e ela tinha que admitir, não poderia desejar um parceiro melhor que ele. Depois de trabalhar tanto tempo com Adam, que além de ser um excelente profissional, era seu amigo, achava que seria impossível encontrar alguém tão empenhado e eficiente no trabalho. Mas, para sua sorte e tranqüilidade, o Weasley preenchia esses requisitos.

Ela estava admirada consigo mesma, já que demorava para pegar confiança e a se soltar com as pessoas. Depois do que aconteceu entre ela e Karl, havia desenvolvido o hábito de sempre manter um pé atrás. Sua mãe vivia dizendo que isso era errado, que nem todos eram iguais a ele. Mas ela não conseguia se soltar logo de cara, tinha que ir aos poucos, com muita calma e paciência, até conseguir se sentir segura. Com Gui Weasley não foi assim, logo nas primeiras semanas eles já conversavam como amigos.

Syndia sabia que isso era estranho, mas havia algo naquele rapaz que a fazia se sentir bem. Como se ele tivesse o dom de fazer as pessoas a sua volta se sentirem a vontade. Talvez o jeito alegre e divertido dele facilitasse as coisas, ainda mais com todo aquele charme. Que a namorada dele não imaginasse que ela estava pensando isso! A garota não parecia muito feliz em saber que seu noivo teria uma mulher como parceira. Porém, a loira não precisava se preocupar. Aquele estilo despojado dele não fazia seu tipo, e Syndia o preferia como colega de trabalho mesmo.

Seus devaneios sobre Fleur Delacour tendo um ataque de fúria se descobrisse seus pensamentos sobre o charme do ruivo foram interrompidos por um zangado Gui entrando na sala.

- Esses duendes não são muito certos da cabeça!

- Ah Gui, como você pode dizer isso de criaturas tão sensatas como eles?

Ele a olhou com uma cara espantada.

- Certo. Desculpe! Aacho que entrei na sala errada. Estou um pouco confuso, será que você pode me ajudar a achar a sala que divido com minha parceira? Ela é de estatura média, cabelos longos e não costuma fazer piadas tão facilmente!

Syndia sorriu.

- Senta e se acalma, nervosinho! Você aí, falando que nossos chefes não são certos da cabeça, faz a nossa avaliação perder o brilho. Vai parecer que eles só disseram que nosso trabalho foi extremamente satisfatório e que superamos todas as expectativas por que eles são doidos.

- Eles escreveram isso na avaliação?

Ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo e lhe passou o papel.

- Me deixa ver isso! – Gui olhou entusiasmado para o documento. – Nossa! Mas, você sabe que grande parte desses elogios se deve a grande quantidade de ouro que resgatamos para eles, não sabe?

- Claro que sei. Porém, não podemos esquecer que quem pesquisou o lugar, constatou que havia riquezas e desfez os feitiços possibilitando que eles pegassem o ouro fomos nós. Então, acho que esses elogios são nossos por direito!

- Você está certa! Você está certa!

- Ah não Gui, por favor! Você não vai pegar a mania do Kito e começar a falar tudo duas vezes, vai?

- Claro que não. – Ele disse indo sentar-se em sua mesa. – Claro que não.

Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Agora que eu já dei à boa noticia, e que, como nós já sabíamos somos uma dupla brilhante, pode falar. Por que você esta tão irritado com eles?

- Sabe Vechten, esses duendes não têm idéia do monstro que estão criando elogiando seu trabalho.

Gui soltou uma gargalhada quando ela jogou em sua direção uma bola de papel.

- Eles não elogiaram só o meu trabalho, elogiaram o seu também! E eu só estava tentando descontrair, já que você chegou aqui todo mal humorado.

- Eu sei, estou só brincando! Espero que seu bom humor não mude depois que eu te contar o que eles querem que a gente faça agora. – Ela olhou com cara de interrogação e ele continuou. - Kito quer que a gente descubra tudo sobre a Aziza.

- Como?

Ele sorriu da expressão que ela fez.

- É isso mesmo, ele quer todas as informações possíveis sobre eles, para depois nos mandar atrás das riquezas que eles procuram.

- Esses duendes são loucos!

- Acho que agora você entendeu o que quis dizer com: eles não são muito certos da cabeça.

- Gui, a Aziza é um grupo de caçadores de tesouros perdidos, eles saem em busca de tesouros que só ouviram falar através de lendas!

- Eu sei disso, mas parece que recentemente eles conseguiram achar uma grande fortuna escondida nos mares do Oceano Atlântico, e isso deixou nossos amiguinhos duendes muito interessados.

- Mas isso pode ser só uma coincidência, lugar certo na hora certa.

- Eu acho que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, mas como se trata de ouro, eles querem que a gente se informe sobre tudo.

Syndia olhava incrédula para o ruivo, e foi com determinação que falou:

- Se não temos outra alternativa, então vamos pesquisar tudo sobre eles: onde eles pegam as lendas, como surgiram essas as lendas, tudo.

- Sim, podemos procurar essas coisas na biblioteca do Ministério. Lá eles têm um arquivo com dados de todas as organizações e grupos.

- Vamos logo então, essa pesquisa vai dar mais trabalho do que parece.

Syndia então deu uma ajeitada em sua mesa, engavetando algumas pastas e saiu em seguida, com Gui em seu encalço.

- Onde você está indo? – ele perguntou quando a viu dirigindo-se para a saída do banco.

- Ao Ministério?

- Mas... Não é mais cômodo ir pela lareira?

- Se você quiser parecer um Papai Noel fora de época, coberto de fuligem, pode ficar a vontade. – ela disse olhando pra lareira comum do banco com uma leve careta. – Eu prefiro passar o dia de trabalho com minhas roupas limpas.

- Você é uma enjoada, isso sim.

- Não sou. Apenas prefiro me sujar quando não há ninguém olhando.

Gui olhou de Syndia para a lareira e de volta para sua parceira, que o encarava com as sobrancelhas erguidas, como se esperasse uma resposta.

- Certo. Vou aparatar também.

- O que foi? – perguntou num tom jocoso leve. – Tá ficando enjoado como eu?

- Que isso... – ele disse fazendo um gesto banal com a mão – Só não quero parecer um mendigo diante de tão fresca dama.

- Eu não sou fresca! – indignou-se Syndia. – Só tenho...

- Mania de se preocupar com que os outros dizem? – cortou Gui.

- Não, Gui. Isso eu não tenho. Estou nem aí pelo que os outros vão pensar de mim.

- Hei, calma! Eu não quis te ofender, Syn. – Gui disse erguendo as mãos como se estivesse defendendo. – Só disse isso por brincadeira.

- Tudo bem, eu... – ela olhou pelo Beco Diagonal, soltando um suspiro. – Desculpe, Gui. Acho que essa nova pesquisa me tirou do sério.

- Certo... – ele falou, embora não tivesse levado em conta essa explicação como verdadeira. – Vamos?

- Claro. – e com um sorriso forçado, ela desaparatou, rapidamente seguida por Gui.

O Ministério, mesmo estando quase alcançando o horário que os funcionários iam almoçar, estava cheio. Havia vários tipos de bruxos percorrendo o Átrio, entrando e saindo dos elevadores, das lareiras, e da área que se usava para aparatar, de onde Syndia e Gui saíam naquele momento. Eles rapidamente cruzaram o Átrio para irem logo para o pequeno saguão onde ficavam os elevadores. Entraram no primeiro que conseguiram.

Syndia estava um pouco embaraçada pelo que ocorrera minutos atrás, em frente ao Gringotes. Claro que Gui não queria ofendê-la. Ela já o conhecia bem nessas poucas semanas de trabalho para pensar algo desse tipo sobre o rapaz. Mas, é que foi tão inevitável erguer as pedras diante de tal situação, já que era seu costume, que não conseguiu se policiar a tempo. Eles estavam ladeados no apertado elevador, ele com as mãos nos bolsos frontais da calça, mostrando-se a vontade e largado, enquanto ela mantinha os seus educadamente cruzados para não esbarrar em ninguém.

Porém, foi inevitável um desequilíbrio quando um bruxo entrou esbaforido pelo elevador, com um monte de caixas erguidas por mágica.

- Desculpe. – ele disse estabanado.

Entretanto, quando deu outro passo pra trás para que as caixas entrassem também, acabou esbarrando mais uma vez em Syndia, que só não sofreu nada mais constrangedor que um desequilíbrio, porque Gui a segurou. Os olhos deles se encontraram, no que ela sorriu sem graça.

- Desculpe. – falou, se recompondo.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse. – Eu te devia mesmo.

- Não, Gui, eu...

- Está tudo bem, Syn. – ele disse, no que Syndia percebeu que estava realmente tudo bem.

O elevador então começou a fazer suas paradas, primeiramente parando no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, fazendo com que alguns bruxos saíssem e outros entrassem. Foi uma surpresa que Gui conseguir enxergar seu pai no meio daqueles bruxos todos, o qual, apesar do aperto causado pelo bruxo com as caixas, conseguiu aproximar-se deles.

- Olá, Gui.

- Oi papai! O que estava fazendo no Nível Seis?

- Vim deixar uma lista de alguns objetos esportivos trouxas com Armando. Eles sofreram algumas alterações e ele irá verificar como devem funcionar sem magia e me informar. E você, o que faz no Ministério uma hora dessas?

- Ah, um novo trabalho que os duendes nos passaram. Eu e Syndia viemos fazer algumas pesquisas. Oh, desculpe! – Disse virando-se para a jovem ao seu lado. – Syndia esse é meu pai, Arthur Weasley.

Arthur esticou a mão para Syndia com um sorriso.

- Muito prazer senhor Weasley. Sou Syndia Vechten, parceira do Gui.

- O prazer é meu senhorita! Pode me chamar de Arthur. Espero que meu filho não esteja lhe dando trabalho. – Ele disse brincando.

- Não, não senhor, ele esta se comportando bem! – Ela entrou na brincadeira.

"Nível Cinco" ouviu-se a voz feminina, segundos antes do elevador parar. "Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia"

- Ficamos aqui, papai.

- Foi um prazer, Sr. Weasley. – disse Syndia com um sorriso simpático.

- O prazer foi meu. E, se sobrar um tempo, apareçam na minha sala. Estou com objetos interessantes lá!

- Tudo bem. Até logo papai. – Gui virou sorrindo.

- Até.

- Meu pai gosta muito de objetos trouxas. Tem fascinação, mexe em tudo para ver como funciona. – falou Gui quando já caminhavam para a Sala de Arquivos.

- Alguns objetos são bem interessantes mesmo. Acho que depois vou querer passar na sala dele e dar uma olhada no que ele tem por lá.

Viraram então num corredor bem iluminado. Era possível ver várias portas com placas indicando o departamento a que cada uma pertencia, tudo bem organizado. De onde estava Syndia podia ver a porta da sala que procuravam, e que era maior que as demais encontradas naquele corredor. Não tinham dado nem três passos quando escutaram o nome de Gui sendo chamado.

- Gui Weasley! Há quanto tempo!

- Joey Geller!

Os dois homens se abraçaram e Syndia retribuiu o sorriso que Joey havia lhe dando com um aceno de cabeça. Pelo que ela conseguiu entender depois que Gui os apresentou e também enquanto os homens conversavam, eles foram colegas de escola e não se viam há algum tempo. Passados cinco minutos do encontro repentino, continuavam parados no meio do corredor conversando sem se lembrarem que a moça estava ali parada esperando pelo ruivo. Já um pouco impaciente, Syndia achou que aproveitaria mais o tempo se esperasse por Gui dentro da Sala de Arquivos.

- Gui, já vou indo, está bem? – Syndia falou.

- Ah, tudo bem, já estou indo também. – Gui falou dando um sorriso envergonhado.

- OK. Te espero lá. – e saiu.

Syndia então caminhou sossegada pelo corredor. Queria começar logo aquelas pesquisas para que conseguisse encontrar a maior quantidade possível de informações do Grupo Aziza, e informações que mostrassem aos duendes que ir atrás desse grupo era, no mínimo, perda de tempo, pra não falar suicídio. Quando já estava chegando à porta, ela parou, verificando em sua bolsa se havia trazido bloco de anotações. Saíra tão insatisfeita de sua sala para essa pesquisa, que não se lembrava se o colocara ou não na bolsa.

Abriu-a então e depois de dar uma leve revirada em suas coisas, o encontrou juntamente de sua caneta trouxa, afinal, andar com uma pena e vidro de tinta dentro de qualquer bolsa era pedir para ocorrer um acidente. Fechou então a bolsa enquanto voltava a caminhar, mas, mal deu dois passos, trombou com força em outra pessoa, fazendo com que desequilibrasse e, o que não ocorrera no elevador, aconteceu ali. Acabou caindo sentada no chão.

- Mas que merda é essa?! – perguntou uma voz arrastada e muito irritada. – Não tem olhos, não, sua imbecil?

- Imbecil é você, seu grosso! Eu não te vi, está bem? – ela respondeu, agachando e tentando ajudar o homem a recolher os papéis.

- Ah, dá um tempo. Parece uma trouxa.

Fazendo um leve floreio com a varinha, Draco organizou os papéis que foram direto para a pasta que tinha em mãos. Olhou então para a pessoa que tinha à sua frente, percebendo unicamente um par de olhos escuros como ele nunca havia visto antes, e que o encaravam entre irritado e culposo. Mais irritado que culposo.

Syndia sentiu os poucos papéis que estavam em sua mão saíram voando em direção ao rapaz. Ela não acreditava em como ele era mal educado e petulante. Aquele era o tipo de pessoa que a tirava do sério. Tinha sido um incidente, nada grave, só derrubou alguns papéis dele, e ele a havia chamado de imbecil?

Levantando finalmente do chão com a intenção de colocá-lo em seu lugar, Syndia olhou para o homem e, por alguns segundos, se perdeu em seus olhos. Eram olhos cinza, e se ela olhasse bem fundo, podia ver certo brilho. "Você só pode estar brincando! O cretino acabou de te chamar de imbecil e você está parada admirando os olhos dele?!" Assumiu uma postura séria e atacou:

- Para seu governo, eu não tenho a mania de trombar com as pessoas. Foi acidental. Sabe o que isso significa? – ela perguntou.

- Claro. – e desviando seus olhos dos de Syndia, Draco voltou a andar. – Parece que hoje foi o dia pra eu cruzar com imbecis. Ninguém merece.

Syndia abriu a boca indignada, vendo as costas do homem. Pensou em ir atrás e tomar-lhe satisfações. E estava tomando essa decisão, mesmo com Gui chegando perto dela, embora ela nem tivesse notado.

- Você não entrou ainda? – ele perguntou, estranhando.

- Idiota. – rosnou.

- Nossa! Hoje é o dia dos elogios, não?

- O quê? – Syndia sorriu sem graça, sentindo o rosto queimar. – Não, é que... – soltou um bufo exasperado. – Eu trombei com um idiota que estava saindo da Sala de Arquivos.

- Ah, é? Quem? Ninguém cruzou comigo enquanto vinha pra cá.

- Não, ele seguiu por outro corredor. Acho que trabalha nesse andar.

- Ah, deve ser um filhinho de papai. Acostumado a destratar todo mundo. Sabia que nesse setor só trabalha gente chata?

- É mesmo? Bom, aposto que ele é o chefe da grosseria.

- Pode ser. Meu irmão Percy trabalha aqui também.

- Bem, ao menos temos uma exceção à regra, não?

- Quem? Percy, exceção? – Gui riu. – Bem, não se pode negar tal qualidade. Ele é realmente exceção.

E enquanto entravam na Sala de Arquivos, Gui contou o que Percy aprontou quando era assistente de Bartô Crouch e o que ele fez enquanto todos também duvidavam do retorno de Voldemort. E Syndia percebeu que sua qualidade estava certa, Percy era realmente a exceção, mas a exceção da família Weasley.

- Bem, vamos então ao que nos interessa, certo? – ela perguntou com um leve sorriso.

- Sim. Vamos procurar alguma prova de que não vale a pena seguir o Grupo Aziza.

- Concordo em gênero, número e grau.

Eles então passaram o resto da tarde naquele lugar, parando apenas para dar um espirro ou outro em meio a tanto pó que havia ali.

**

* * *

**

_**N/B:** Sônia Sag, chiquérrima no último! As meninas me convidaram para beta!!!! Lá! Lá! Lá! - Faz dancinha - Primeirona a ler!!! YES! – Sobre o capítulo, uma coisa a dizer: JÁ ACABOU???? Quero mais do Draco revirando na cama! Quero saber como a Narcissa morreu! Quero saber sobre Aziza! Quero mais encaradas no corredor ministerial! QUERO MAIS DA COISA LINDA QUE É O GUIIIIIIIIIII DE VOCÊS! Está decidido! Não acabou não! Podem continuar!!! SHHHHTÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ Açoite à toda - Parabéns, meninas! Está ótimo! Beijos muitos!_

_**NA: **_E mais um capítulo com mistérios no ar... Dá até pra sentir o cheirinho!rsss.. Perguntas, repostas, perguntas... cada capítulo com as suas, enquanto a expectativa só cresce!! A nossa principalmente!

Nesse capítulo ganhamos um grande reforço. Sônia Sag entrou pra equipe! Nossa Beta! Morram de inveja! E por falar nela: Sô, obrigada por toda ajuda. Seus pitacos são lições e seus comentários incentivos! (autoras com os olhinhos brilhando)

**Georgea: **Hum, talvez papar não seja exatamente a palavra, mas sim, a Syn e Malfoy irão despertar muito sua imaginação! rsrs E Gui e Syn? Acho que esse capítulo já respondeu sua pergunta, né? Esperamos que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos

É isso... Curtam o capítulo e deixem suas críticas e comentários!

Até o próximo

Beijos


	4. Capítulo 3: Quase como antes

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Quase como antes**_

Indescritível. Era impossível descrever como ele estava se sentindo naquele momento. Tranqüilidade e sossego não eram uma constante em sua vida, e estar andando na rua sem ser parado a cada passo era um sonho.

Caminhava pelas ruas da Londres trouxa aproveitando o sol fresco da tarde. A movimentação era intensa, e o jovem duvidava que alguém estivesse apreciando as árvores floridas como ele. Não que a primavera fosse a estação que mais gostava, com certeza preferia o outono, mas as flores sempre lhe faziam lembrar de uma certa ruiva.

Harry admirou de longe o Kensington Gardens Park, bem que gostaria de sentar em um daqueles bancos brancos e passar o resto da tarde ali, sem se preocupar com nada, só contemplando a paisagem. Mas ele tinha uma coisa em mente para fazer e não deixaria para outra hora.

Há algum tempo tinha decidido que queria tornar as coisas entre ele e Gina mais sérias.

Desde a primeira vez em que se beijaram, há seis anos atrás, soube que ela era a mulher de sua vida. O período que ficaram separados por causa da guerra foi torturante, e sua maior recompensa no final da batalha toda, não foi ser mundialmente reconhecido no mundo bruxo por derrotar Voldemort, e sim saber que poderia enfim ficar ao lado de sua garota.

Agora, parado em frente àquela vitrine e olhando tudo que ela lhe ofertava, finalmente tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que poderia pensar em um futuro. Bem, poderia pensar em um futuro assim que conseguisse decidir quais daqueles anéis comprar. Merlin, porque existiam tantos modelos? Tantas pedras? Só para complicar a vida dos homens!

Começando a entrar em pânico, pois não estava preparado para essa enorme variedade, respirou fundo para clarear suas idéias. Com certeza na loja teria alguém que pudesse lhe ajudar. Mais calmo foi andando lentamente para o interior da loja sem conseguir evitar um pensamento irônico: _"Enfrentar Voldemort novamente seria menos complicado"_.

- Boa tarde senhor, posso ajudar? – Perguntou uma jovem muito simpática vestindo o uniforme do local.

Respirando aliviado, Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

- Boa tarde. Sim, com certeza você pode me ajudar.

A moça não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, era evidente que o rapaz estava "perdido" naquele lugar tão grande e com tantas coisas.

- Certo, e o que o senhor procura?

- Hum, eu quero um anel. Um bem bonito, mas não muito chamativo e também não muito grande.

- É um presente?

- Não. Quer dizer, sim, é. – Ele disse meio confuso.

A vendedora, já experiente, guiou o moreno até uma mesa e lhe fez sinal para que se sentasse.

- Como é o nome do senhor?

- Harry.

- Bom, Hary, meu nome é Emanuelle, e para ajudar vou precisar saber para quem você quer dar esse anel. Se é um presente de aniversário, uma formatura ou uma ocasião especial. Preciso saber a ocasião para lhe mostrar o anel apropriado a ela.

- Existe tudo isso para comprar um anel? – Ele perguntou sentindo o pânico voltar com força total.

- Sim, existe. – Disse ela sorrindo. – Mas você me dando essas informações, vou saber exatamente o que te mostrar.

- Ok. Bom eu estou procurando um anel para dar a minha namorada. Quero pedi-la em casamento.

- Ah sim, então você esta procurando uma aliança.

Ele fez uma cara de quem não sabe a diferença entre uma aliança e um anel.

- Geralmente quando o homem vai pedir uma mulher em casamento ele lhe dá uma aliança de noivado. Pode ser também um anel, mas a aliança é mais comum.

- Então eu quero uma aliança. – Disse.

- Certo, só um momento. – Emanulle se levantou e dirigiu-se a uma vitrine no fundo da loja, lá pegou vários modelos de alianças, colocou sobre um tipo de bandeja aveludada e levou até a mesa onde Harry estava sentado. – Aqui está. Alianças não muito chamativas e nem muito grandes, mas bem bonitas.

O moreno olhou para a bandeja, desalentado. Havia umas 15 alianças ali, e ele queria somente uma. Não pensou que seria tão difícil assim, deveria ter chamado Hermione para ir junto com ele, ela saberia escolher o modelo certo. Ela sempre sabia tudo! Entretanto, no fundo tinha consciência que deveria fazer aquilo sozinho. Não tão sozinho claro, já que Emanuelle o ajudaria um pouco.

- Quantas. – Disse sorrindo. – De várias cores e com pedras diferentes.

- Sim, temos uma variedade grande, mas trouxe somente as que se encaixam com o que o senhor me pediu, sem muita extravagância.

- É, a Gina não gosta de coisas que chamem muita atenção, ela é bem discreta sabe? Achei essa muito bonita. – Ele disse pegando uma aliança de ouro amarelo, não muito grossa e com uma pedra.

- Ah essa é bonita mesmo. Ela é de ouro, 18 quilates e essa pedra é um brilhante. É bem fina e discreta. Sua namorada gosta de ouro amarelo?

- Ouro amarelo?

- É, se o senhor reparar, essa que esta segurando é amarela, mas esta aqui, - ela pegou outra aliança da bandeja – é de ouro branco. Essa diferença nem sempre é por um ser mais caro que o outro, mas sim no gosto da pessoa. Há mulheres que preferem o branco, pois ele é mais sóbrio e dá um ar jovial, já o amarelo é relacionado a mulheres mais velhas. Mas não se preocupe, as jovens usam também.

"_Mais essa!", _Harry pensou, olhando de uma aliança para outra.

- Emanuelle, serei bem sincero com você. Eu não tenho a mínima idéia se a Gina gosta de ouro branco ou amarelo. Eu para falar a verdade nem sabia que existia isso, então se você puder me ajudar nisso também eu ficarei muito grato. – Falou, encostando-se à cadeira com um semblante desanimado.

- Calma, não precisa se apavorar, vamos resolver isso. Você nunca reparou como são os brincos que ela usa? Ou uma pulseira, um colar?

- Eu sei que ela usa, mas nunca prestei atenção para a cor do ouro. Merlin eu sou um fracasso de namorado. Ela nunca vai querer se casar comigo. – Apoiou as mãos na mesa e abaixou a cabeça.

Emanuelle sorriu ante o desespero do rapaz a sua frente. Era comum homens irem comprar presentes para suas namoradas e não saber o que levar. Ela sabia muito bem como lidar com isso

- Tranqüilize-se Harry, você quer uma água? – Sem esperar a resposta dele, fez sinal para outra funcionária para que ela trouxesse um copo de água. – Me fale mais da Gina, como ela é? Loira, morena?

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para a moça. Ela estava sendo tão legal com ele.

- Ruiva, ela é ruiva.

- Então já resolvemos um problema! – Disse animada e lhe entregando o copo com água. – Ruivas não ficam muito bem com ouro amarelo, ele some na pele delas, ouro branco é muito melhor. – Começou a retirar do veludo todas as alianças amarelas e isso diminuiu bastante o número de peças.

Harry levou o copo com água automaticamente à boca enquanto observava a moça. Ótimo, antes ele tinha que escolher entre 15, agora só tinha que se decidir entre 8. Olhou atentamente as alianças, que eram todas muito bonitas, mas nem todas pareciam com sua ruiva. Gina era delicada, mas forte, era simples, mas ao mesmo tempo estupenda.

- Acho que ela iria gostar desse. – Falou pegando uma peça cheia de brilho.

- Eu também acho! – Sorriu Emanuelle. – Na verdade qualquer mulher gostaria de ganhar um desses. Essa aliança de ouro branco tem 43 brilhantes e 18 quilates, ela é muito sofisticada.

Harry analisou um pouco mais, olhos todos os ângulos e colocou em seu menor dedo para ver como ficava. Por mais que achasse que Gina fosse gostar, ainda não achava que era aquela...talvez se conhecesse mais o gosto da namorada não demoraria tanto para escolher.

Foi quando o desespero estava quase tomando conta dele que ele avistou entre as outras alianças uma que só não era mais linda que a namorada. Colocou de lado a peça sofisticada e pegou aquela. Ela era igual a Gina, delicada e forte, simples e divina.

- É essa!

- É, você demorou, mas acabou escolhendo a peça perfeita. Essa aliança é um clássico. Ouro branco com um diamante no topo. Parabéns.

Harry suspirou aliviado. Sim, aquela era a aliança perfeita para dar a Gina.

**xxx---xxx**

Hermione acabara de re-arrumar a enorme pilha de papéis amontoados do lado direito de sua mesa. Aquele maldito relatório devia estar ali! Parou de repente de mexer naqueles papéis, meneando a cabeça em seguida como se quisesse se livrar de um pensamento incômodo. Argh, a convivência com Rony a estava deixando irreconhecível. Quem diria a monitora certinha, blasfemando? Mas que Beth Logan, sua auxiliar no departamento, estava seriamente encrencada, isso estava. Onde será que aquela garota tinha colocado o relatório sobre o caso? Hermione remexeu numa outra pilha de papéis que estavam misturados com alguns livros que ela mesma separara para poder embasar suas respostas e nada.

Sentou-se atrás de sua mesa e apoiou o rosto entre as mãos, respirando fundo e procurando imaginar onde mais aquele relatório poderia estar. Bufou exasperada ao sentir um leve cutucão em sua testa e preparou-se para azarar o infeliz que a estivesse importunando. Mas ela não estava com muita sorte, quem a cutucava não era uma pessoa e sim a pontinha de um avião de pergaminho, aqueles que os departamentos usavam para comunicar-se entre si. Desdobrou a folha com cuidado e leu desanimada a mensagem de seu chefe:

"_Senhorita Granger,_

_Pare o que estiver fazendo e venha até minha sala. Tenho um assunto urgente para tratar._

_Romer Drump."_

"_Assunto urgente"._ Tudo para ele era urgente. Ela duvidava de que o que seu chefe queria fosse mais urgente do que achar aquele bendito relatório. Mas conhecendo o homem como conhecia, era melhor ir logo ver o que tanto queria, pois, para Romer Drump o mundo girava em torno de seu umbigo, e nada era mais importante do que as coisas que ele tinha a dizer.

Contrariada, levantou-se para se dirigir à sala do chefe. Antes de alcançar a porta, entretanto, sua assessora entrou na sala e era exatamente o que Hermione precisava naquele momento.

- Beth, você sabe me dizer onde esta o relatório sobre os direitos dos elfos?

- Está na minha mesa.

- E eu posso saber o que ele esta fazendo na sua mesa?

- Eu peguei para tirar a cópia que a senhorita havia pedido.

- Beth, eu pedi essa cópia quando cheguei aqui. Já é quase a hora do almoço e esse relatório devia estar de volta à minha mesa há pelo menos uma hora. – Hermione falou, tentando controlar a paciência.

- É que eu tive que fazer outras coisas e esqueci de trazer de volta, mas eu já trago, um minuto.

- Não, Beth, eu não tenho um minuto, aliás, eu perdi vários minutos procurando um documento que já devia estar de volta ao seu lugar há muito tempo. Agora, eu tenho que ir até a sala do Drump e espero que, quando voltar, este relatório já esteja na minha mesa fazendo aniversário. Estamos entendidas?

- Sim. – Respondeu a assistente receosa.

Hermione saiu da sala e Beth respirou aliviada. Sua chefe geralmente era um doce, mas ultimamente o humor da moça estava a flor da pele, as alterações em seu temperamento eram constantes. A auxiliar só não conseguia entender o porquê. Se ela tivesse um namorado ruivo, lindo e charmoso como a senhorita Granger, nunca ficaria de mau humor. Suspirando, saiu da sala para pegar o relatório antes que esquecesse novamente.

No fim do mesmo corredor que ficava sua sala, Hermione respirou fundo em frente à uma porta que se lia nitidamente – e até de maneira exagerada – R. Drump. Ajeitou então a roupa e o cabelo. Colocando seu melhor sorriso no rosto, bateu na porta e entrou.

- Olá Drump, queria me ver?

- Granger! Sim, sente-se, por favor. – Apontando uma cadeira à sua frente, estava um homem na casa dos cinqüenta anos, cabelos curtos e grisalhos que davam a ele um ar sério e ao mesmo tempo charmoso. Os pequenos olhos castanhos levemente curvados disfarçavam seu jeito petulante.

- O que tem de tão urgente para falar? Espero que não seja nenhum problema sério.

- Não para nós. O Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia esta com problemas jurídicos com os Estados Unidos. O chefe do setor me pediu ajuda com umas papeladas. Você sabe, na hora de resolver os assuntos mais burocráticos, eles recorrem a nós.

- Sim, eu sei. – Ela respondeu não muito satisfeita. Os folgados daquele setor nunca conseguiam fazer o trabalho "chato", sempre precisavam de uma ajudinha.

- Pois bem, lhe chamei aqui, porque você é a melhor para esse trabalho. Você, como chefe do Setor de Direito Financeiro Administrativo, ficará responsável em orientar o Chefe da Divisão Internacional, é ele que esta cuidando desse caso.

- Certo.

- Ele precisa de esclarecimentos jurídicos e instruções de como lidar com os americanos.

- Ok Drump. Vou me inteirar do assunto e me reúno com o chefe da DI ainda hoje. Vou pegar meus livros e em seguida vou para o departamento deles. Quem devo procurar lá?

- Ah sim, você irá ajudar o senhor Draco Malfoy.

- QUEM? – Hermione não conseguiu se controlar antes de falar.

- O senhor Draco Malfoy, ele é o chefe da DI e esta cuidando pessoalmente desse assunto.

- Eu não posso acreditar! Resolver problemas jurídicos com Draco Malfoy? Eu preferia ensinar o Groupe a falar chinês! – Choramingou.

- O que senhorita Granger?

- Ah, não, nada senhor. Vou pegar meus livros e ir encontrar o senhor Malfoy. Com licença.

Beth não pensou que iria preferir a Hermione irritada por causa do relatório, do que aquela que havia voltado da sala do senhor Drump. Ela jurava ter visto a moça soltar fogo pelas ventas!

_- _Senhorita, o relatório já está na sua mesa.

Hermione nem respondeu. Entrou em sua sala feito um foguete e saiu de lá com uns cinco livros nos braços.

- Se precisar de mim estarei no Nível 5. Mas, por favor, não me chame por qualquer besteira, já vai ser bem complicado sem interrupções desnecessárias. – E do mesmo jeito que entrou, saiu da sala.

**xxx---xxx**

Elliot Short já estava acostumado com as tempestades que surgiam de repente naquele setor. Era só algo sair do controle de seu chefe, que tudo parecia virar de ponta cabeça. Muitas vezes um pequeno problema se transformava em um grande desastre na visão de Draco Malfoy, mas ele tinha que admitir que, naquele caso, o senhor Malfoy não estava exagerando. Até o superior do loiro estava com os cabelos em pé.

Os americanos estavam criando problemas, e ficou evidente que o assunto era sério quando a chefe do DFA entrou na sala com uma expressão nada feliz.

- Olá, gostaria de falar com o senhor Mafoy.

- Claro. Sr. Granger, certo? – perguntou Elliot, tentando conter um sorriso de admiração.

- Sim. O Sr. Drump da DFA me mandou para fazer o trabalho difícil que o seu chefe não consegue fazer.

Short sorriu. Já gostava daquela mulher só pelo que ouvira falar tanto dela, quanto do Trio que destruiu Você-Sabe-Quem. Com certeza, Hermione Granger não se intimidaria com a arrogância de Malfoy.

- Só um minuto, vou anunciá-la.

Hermione sorriu para o rapaz e aguardou enquanto ele se dirigia a porta ao fundo da sala. Elliot bateu e entrou, nem prestou atenção na cara de desagrado do chefe.

- Com licença, senhor, a chefe da DFA já chegou e está a sua espera.

- Já não era sem tempo! Mande-a entrar.

Assentindo com um gesto de cabeça, Short saiu da sala e se dirigiu a Mione.

- Por favor, senhorita Granger, pode entrar.

A moça sorriu para o rapaz e entrou na sala, viu que Draco mexia em alguns papéis, e não olhava para ver quem entrava. Observou o ambiente, era uma sala grande, a decoração era bonita, mas nada muito exagerado.

- Senhor Malfoy, aqui esta a chefe do DFA.

Draco largou os papéis e levantou a cabeça. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

- Ora, ora, Granger! Quando eu pedi que me mandassem alguém para me orientar, não achei que me mandariam uma monitora.

Fazia muito tempo que não via Draco Malfoy. Porém, ela pôde notar que o ar arrogante que ela presenciara por tantos anos no garoto, continuava no homem. Entretanto, sua pose prepotente e seu ar debochado faziam um contraste marcante com o ar maduro que ele demonstrava.

- Estou tão feliz de estar aqui, quanto você de me receber Malfoy. – finalmente falou.

- Realmente, Granger, não posso dizer que é um prazer revê-la.

A hostilidade não havia sumido, ainda que ele parecesse receptivo em receber sua ajuda.

- Vamos logo com isso Malfoy, quanto antes começarmos mais cedo nos despedimos.

**xxx**

Paz? Sim! Com certeza aquela sensação poderia ser comparada, facilmente, com paz.

Hermione nem acreditava que, finamente, havia terminado seu horário de trabalho. Sair do Ministério, pela primeira vez desde que trabalhava ali, estava sendo um alívio, como se deixasse uma câmara de tortura. Bem, certo que ela já saíra do trabalho muitas vezes cansada, mas aquele dia, além de cansativo, fora insuportável.

Ter Draco como companheiro de trabalho não estava na sua lista de situações previstas. E trabalhar praticamente o dia todo com ele foi, com certeza, um marco de sua paciência. Porém, por não poder mandá-lo, no mínimo, pastar, sua cabeça agora doía. Seu corpo doía! Não podia ter um dia melhor no trabalho, já que tinha um encontro romântico àquela noite?

Já fazia muito tempo que ela e Rony não conseguiam curtir um ao outro. O namorado era auror e, por mais que a paz no mundo mágico já estivesse estabilizada há pouco mais dois anos, os aurores tinham trabalho a fazer, mesmo com todos os Comensais da Morte ou mortos ou bem confinados em Azkaban. Sempre surgia, num canto ou outro do país, um grupo de bruxos que queria extravasar ou mostrar que a magia negra ainda encontrava-se firme entre eles. E, quando os aurores não estavam perseguindo tais grupos, estavam procurando algum sinal deles.

Desde que Voldemort fora destruído há cinco anos, o Ministério da Magia decidira prevenir de uma vez por todas uma possível aparição de bruxos com sede de poder e morte. Eles controlavam o mundo bruxo com muito mais ímpeto, fazendo de tudo para abafar quem se mostrasse desejoso em executar o mínimo sinal de magia negra que fosse. Todas as famílias que se envolveram com Voldemort foram investigadas e seus bens congelados por no mínimo dois anos, independentemente da quantidade ou grau de parentesco do envolvido.

Isso causara muitas brigas e processos que chegaram até os membros da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. E por causa do setor que trabalhava, Hermione teve muito trabalho, mesmo que, naquela época, estivesse apenas estagiando. Mas pensar em Voldemort ou nos anos posteriores à sua morte até que todos que o seguiam estivessem devidamente detidos, não era algo que relaxasse. Então ela tratou logo de livrar-se desses pensamentos que só fariam seu dia fechar com uma chave de ouro bem sádica.

Acenou para alguns colegas que se encontravam no Átrio do Ministério, enquanto seguia para o espaço destinado a aparatação. Porém, só foi pensar em sorrir em alívio, que ouviu alguém chamá-la. E bastou se virar para ter a certeza de que era o garoto de recados do Departamento dos Aurores.

- Sim, McKellen? – perguntou, quase suspirando de fadiga.

- O Sr. Weasley pediu pra avisar à senhorita, que vai se atrasar um pouco. Está numa reunião com o Sr. Shacklebolt.

- OK, McKellen. Obrigada. – e sem esperar mais, Hermione desaparatou para sua casa.

Ela quase suspirou desanimada ao ver a bagunça da sala. Era tão difícil assim para Rony manter suas coisas no lugar? E olha que ele nem morava com ela!

Pegando uma camiseta dos Cannons que estava jogada numa poltrona, Hermione foi para o estreito e curto corredor de seu apartamento que levava para os quartos e banheiro. Um dos aposentos ela usava realmente como quarto, enquanto o outro era ocupado pelos livros que ela adquirira até aquele dia.

Passando direto, ela ainda se permitiu olhar desejosa para a cama cuidadosamente arrumada. Porém, meneando a cabeça, caminhou quase de maneira automática até ao banheiro, retirando as roupas na medida do possível. E depois de jogá-las no chão, juntamente com a camiseta do namorado, entrou no box de cortinas de plástico.

Foi com um sentimento de alívio que Hermione sentiu a água morna do chuveiro percorrer seu corpo. Ficou um bom tempo deixando a pressão da água fazer massagem em sua nuca, costas... no corpo todo, sentindo a tensão começar a abandoná-lo. Ah, como ela detestava trabalhar com Malfoy. Ele era petulante, arrogante... Uma doninha que não cansava de perturbar os outros.

Hermione não soube por quanto tempo ficou daquele jeito, sentindo a água levar seu dia cansativo pelo ralo, mas um barulho, que ela não soube identificar de imediato, chamou sua atenção. Desligou o chuveiro e, com os ouvidos aguçados, enrolou-se na toalha, pegou sua varinha, que estava cuidadosamente em cima da pia, e saiu à procura da origem daquele som. Caminhou por todo o apartamento silenciosamente, mas não encontrou ninguém.

- Preciso de férias... – falou pra si mesma, voltando então pro banheiro.

Prendendo a toalha mais firmemente ao corpo, começou a pegar as peças de roupa que ela deixara fora do cesto de roupas. Porém, parecia que esse simples gesto a deixava ainda mais cansada. Ela realmente precisava de férias.

Talvez foi por causa dessa moleza que acabou atingindo seus sentidos mais aguçados – ou pela sensação de paz que ela não se permitia sentir desde que colocara os pés em Hogwarts pela primeira vez – Hermione não percebeu que havia sim, alguém dentro de seu apartamento, mas que por algum motivo ela não conseguiu encontrar. E esse alguém parecia apreciar bem a posição em que a moça estava, tanto é que só fez algo quando o corpo da mulher já estava ereto e pronto para se encarar no espelho.

E foi com um grito que Hermione reagiu quando dois braços prenderam fortemente sua cintura, enquanto sentia um ofego em seu pescoço ainda molhado por causa dos cabelos.

- Hei, calma! Sou eu! – Rony falou imediatamente ao grito, virando a namorada para encará-lo.

- Rony! Precisava chegar desse jeito? – irritou-se Hermione, sentindo o coração disparado. – Quase me mata de susto...

- Desculpe, Mione. – o rapaz falou, segurando o riso. – Não sabia que colocar roupas no cesto pedia toda sua concentração a ponto de não me perceber.

Hermione revirou os olhos e se soltou do namorado, saindo do banheiro.

- Vá tomar banho logo, senão a gente chega atrasados no restaurante. – falou sem nem olhá-lo.

Porém, antes que alcançasse o guarda-roupa, Hermione já estava novamente presa nos braços de Rony.

- Vou sim. – ele disse. – Mas não sem antes você me dar um beijo.

Ela então ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e encostou seus lábios nos de Rony.

- O que foi isso? – o ruivo perguntou com uma careta.

- Um beijo, oras! Agora me solta que...

- Não. Aquilo foi tudo, menos um beijo. ISSO é um beijo.

Rony então segurou a nuca da moça e logo grudou suas bocas. Hermione bem que tentou cessar aquele beijo logo, afinal estavam realmente atrasados. Eles tinham reserva marcada no restaurante trouxa, comemorar aniversário de namoro, e se não saíssem de casa em meia-hora, perderiam a reserva feita com muito custo.

- Rony, já estamos atrasados... – falou molemente, ao ter sua boca liberada, já que os lábios de Rony se concentravam no pescoço dela.

- Acho que a gente pode comemorar por aqui... – ele disse num murmúrio. – O que você acha?

- Mas a reserva deu tanto trabalho. – Hermione disse num muxoxo. – Teve que ser feita mês passado, Rony...

- E daí, Mione?! A gente marca outro dia.

- Eu sei, mas... Estou morrendo de fome.

Isso fez com que Rony liberasse o ombro da namorada e a encarasse, embora seus braços ainda a segurassem firmemente contra seu corpo.

- Você não está? – Hermione perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior para segurar um riso nervoso.

- Estou, mas...

- Então vá tomar banho, amor... Enquanto isso eu me arrumo.

- Tá...

E mesmo achando aquela situação estranha, Rony foi pro banheiro. Desde quando Hermione colocava comida em primeiro lugar? Isso era ele quem fazia. Sempre! Bem, nem sempre. E este momento era um que ele preferia deixar a barriga roncando e fazer coisas bem mais interessantes e prazerosas do que comer.

Porém, meneando a cabeça, ele entrou no chuveiro, deixando a água fria acalmar seus sentidos. Isso fez com que demorasse um pouco e a primeira coisa que fez quando entrou no quarto, foi se desculpar com a namorada, já que não estava a fim de ouvir seus rotineiros sermões.

- Fico pronto num instante, amor. – falou enquanto procurava algumas roupas. – É melhor a camisa azul ou essa listrada? Acho que vou com a azul...

Rony então virou na direção da cama a fim de colocar as roupas em cima dela, mas o que viu, o fez sorrir.

Hermione parecia dormir pesadamente, vestindo apenas uma blusinha íntima. Como se pisasse em ovos, Rony caminhou pra lateral da cama, agachando-se para seu rosto ficar na mesma altura do da namorada.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou num sussurro, enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos da moça. – Sentindo fome e cansaço mais que o normal... Parando uma sessão de amasso pra dizer que está com fome. Tão avoada quanto a Luna...

Inclinou-se devagar e deu um beijo nos cabelos de Hermione. Levantou-se, foi até o maleiro e retirou de lá uma manta fina para cobrir o corpo da namorada. Decidiu deixá-la dormir e descansar. O jantar e a comemoração ficando para outro dia.

- Bem, ficamos em casa. – Rony falou baixo e rindo, enquanto saía do quarto. – Só é uma pena que não ficamos do jeito que eu queria primeiramente.

Tratou de ligar então pro restaurante cancelando a reserva – o que a voz polida do atendente não mostrou a raiva real do funcionário – e depois foi até a cozinha, fazer um sanduíche. Afinal de contas, ele também estava faminto. Mas isso não era novidade alguma.

**xxx**

O que a acordou foi um amontoado de coisas. A luz do sol que entrava pela janela que devia estar completamente fechada, e não parcialmente, um delicioso cheiro de ovos, o barulho do espremedor de frutas, mas também, e principalmente, um grande espaço vazio na cama.

Preguiçosamente, Hermione se esticou na cama como se fosse um felino, piscando os olhos molemente enquanto esquadrinhava o quarto a procura de Rony. Porém, percebendo o que a acordara, ele estava na cozinha. Esse pensamento a fez despertar de imediato. Rony. Cozinha. Aparelhagem trouxa! Ai, meu Deus!

Pegando o robe que estava aos seus pés, na cama, Hermione foi até a cozinha, amarrando-o no trajeto. Entretanto, a visão que teve de seu aposento a acalmou. Parecia que, finalmente, Rony aprendera a lidar com os equipamentos trouxas.

- Hum... cheirinho bom...

Rony virou para olhar a namorada, que lhe sorria encostada ao batente da porta.

- E olha que eu nem tomei banho ainda. – ele disse, recebendo uma careta.

- Bobo.

Hermione caminhou até Rony, abraçando-o por trás, tentando, ao mesmo tempo, olhar o que ele fazia.

- É geléia do quê?

- Framboesa.

- Hum... adoro essa!

Ela pegou uma das torradas coberta de geléia e abocanhou com gosto, enquanto ia até o fogão. Olhou os ovos e depois, de esguelha, para Rony.

- A-ham.

- A-ham o quê? – perguntou Hermione.

- Já está pronto.

- Mas eu não falei nada!

Rony apenas sorriu, enquanto ocupava-se em despejar o suco de laranja na jarra.

- Traz os ovos, amor? – e saiu, levando as torradas e o suco.

- Por que você não me acordou pra te ajudar?

- Porque você estava muito cansada. – disse o ruivo, dando de ombros.

- Estou me sentindo cansada mesmo, nesses dias. – estranhou Hermione.

Serviu dois copos de suco, enquanto pegava outra torrada coberta de geléia e a abocanhava. Rony começou a voltar para a cozinha.

- Vou pegar o bolo.

- O de chocolate? – ela perguntou, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem um pouco. – Ahm... ele acabou, Rony. Comi o resto dele ontem de manhã.

- Comeu tudo? Mione, o bolo estava na metade!

- E daí? Foi eu quem fiz, tenho o direito de comer, não tenho? – falou rabugenta.

- Você vai acabar engordando assim, sabia? – Rony disse jocoso e se sentando à mesa.

- E o que você faria, Rony, se eu engordasse? Aposto que agiria da sua maneira insensível.

- Hermione, você está bem? – o rapaz perguntou incerto ao ver a namorada praticamente se jogando na cadeira de frente a ele.

Suspirando cansada, ela passou a mão no rosto, até criar coragem pra encarar Rony.

- Não sei. Acho que são meus hormônios.

- Hormônios?

- É, Rony, hormônios. Coisas de mulher...

- Ah... tá.

E dando a conversa como esclarecida, Rony tratou de saciar sua fome. Porém, logo Hermione interrompia o silêncio.

- Sabe, eu realmente queria ter saído com você ontem. Se bem que... foi tão bom dormir logo, pra acabar com o dia de ontem. – completou soltando outro suspiro. Mania que adquirira nesses dias também.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Malfoy. Tive que trabalhar praticamente o dia todo com ele ontem.

A irritação, que antes Hermione julgara apenas como hormônios ou problema feminino, começou a voltar gradativamente.

- O departamento dele está enfrentando problemas com os Estados Unidos e precisava de esclarecimentos jurídicos. – e, soltando um bufo, completou. – O que era pra ser apenas duas horas, virou o dia todo!

- Aquela doninha não te ofendeu, ofendeu? – sibilou Rony, suas orelhas tomando a famigerada coloração avermelhada.

- É impossível eu topar com o Malfoy e ele não me ofender ao menos indiretamente, não é, Rony?

- Eu sabia que aquilo não tinha mudado. – exasperou. – Eu não quero que você trabalhe mais com ele, Mione. – e mediante o riso descrente e quase sem humor da namorada, completou: - Tem que ter outra pessoa pra tirar as dúvidas do Malfoy que não seja você!

- Quem, Rony? Meu chefe? Ninguém quer trabalhar com o Malfoy. Todos conhecem a fama dele de arrogante intragável.

Hermione tomou o resto de seu suco e, sem olhar pra Rony que ainda bufava na cadeira, falou:

- Sabe, eu realmente pensei que ele havia mudado depois... bem, você sabe, depois que a mãe dele morreu.

- Pois eu sempre soube que aquilo não mudaria nunca. O Malfoy não entregou o pai por ser o dever dele, Mione. O entregou, porque ele achou que o pai foi culpado pela morte da mãe.

- Mas mesmo assim, Rony. Você não acha que ele mudou?

- Eu não vejo nada de diferente naquela doninha. – declarou, cruzando os braços como se quisesse intimidar e impedir a namorada de dizer o contrário.

Hermione crispou os lábios diante dessa atitude.

- Ele está diferente sim. Eu lembro dele em Hogwarts, Rony. Ele era prepotente, orgulhoso, a doninha que a gente conheceu, mas... Lembra do nosso sexto e sétimo anos? Ele sempre ficava na dele, as provocações não eram as mesmas. Ele nem ficava importunando a gente ou o Harry quando ele sentia a cicatriz doer no meio das aulas.

- Pra mim não mudou nada.

Entretanto, dessa vez Rony não foi tão incisivo no seu julgamento, o que Hermione percebeu. A mudança de Draco era visível sim, mas apenas pra quem quisesse ver, ou que tivesse sensibilidade bastante pra isso. E Rony não tinha nenhuma dessas qualidades.

- Claro... – Hermione provocou. – Pra quem tem a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá.

Rony parou a xícara de chá a meio caminho de sua boca.

- Como?

- Isso mesmo, Rony. Afinal, quanto tempo você conseguiu perceber que gostava de mim? Eu me surpreenderia se você percebesse a sutil mudança do Malfoy.

- Que eu saiba, Mione, foi você quem disse que queria "pensar".

- Mas quem lhe disse que eu pensei? Só queria te torturar um pouco. – ela disse, não conseguindo segurar o riso. – Você realmente não percebe as coisas, não é, Rony?

- Percebo, e como percebo, Hermione. – ele disse num sibilo.

Levantou-se então da cadeira e se aproximou da namorada de uma maneira que parecia estar acuando sua presa.

- Percebo que você quer me provocar. Que você quer que eu te agarre aqui e faça amor com você no tapete da sala.

- E o que te faz pensar uma coisa dessas? – ela perguntou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. Mais pela expectativa do que pelo que ele disse.

- Bom, eu acho que, de ontem pra hoje, me tornei um perito em Legilimência.

- Isso quer dizer que você sabe o que estou pensando?

- A-ham...

Hermione então segurou o namorado pela camisa e fez com que o rosto dele se aproximasse do seu.

- Então por que não me agarrou ainda? – murmurou.

No instante seguinte, nenhum dos dois se lembravam mais do assunto "Draco Malfoy". Só queriam saber de, finalmente, comemorar o aniversário de namoro. Atrasado, mas o que importava era a intenção. E uma intenção nada puritana.

**

* * *

**

_N/B: Meninas, o que dizer??? Vocês estão escrevendo ... BEM DEMAIS!!!! Dei alguns pitaquinhos, (e novamente digo que são SÓ pitaquinhos) e nada mais! Minhas betinhas cresceram/ O / Não precisam de mim!!!! Oh, Merlin... Ensaiando um ataque beta-desnecessária - Estava curiosa para ver como escreveriam "o trio" e - __**Caracas**__!- ficou muito bom!!! O Rony então... meus sais!!! ;D - Por enquanto, o açoite continuará na gaveta. Entretanto, porém, todavia, NADA de demoras no próximo capítulo, senão... __**Shhhtáááááááááááá´!!!!**__ – Parabéns, gurias!!! CAPÍTULO TUDO DE BOM! Deixou gostinho de "quero mais um montão!"..._

_**NA: **_Sim, demorou mais do que gostaríamos, mas finalmente saiu. Aí esta o capítulo três com nosso querido trio, e nosso amado Draco! rsrs. Aos poucos todos vão aparecendo a nossa história vai ganhando ritmo.

E também! Ganhamos um trailer de um adorado leitor, Jhonatan Tiago Potter. O link está no nosso perfil!! Dêem uma passadinha por lá, tá bom?!

**Sally Owens: **Bom Sally, primeiro: Sim, vc foi o motivo! rs Segundo: Seu elogio nos deixou feliz de mais da conta! Terceiro: como você é má! E... bom mesmo saber que você gostou da nossa PO! E o Gui é, realmente, TDB! Esperamos que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijo grande!

E pra quem fica por baixo da Capa da Invisibilidade do Potter:

Esperamos que tenha gostado do capítulo!

Beijos e até o próximo.

Livinha e Pamela Black


	5. Capítulo 4: Sobre Bolinhos e Comemoraçõe

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Sobre bolinhos e comemorações**_

O quarto estava em penumbra, pois o sol era impedido de entrar pelas janelas cuidadosamente fechadas. Se alguém entrasse ali, só saberia que alguém dormia por poder ser ouvido um leve ressonar.

Não era costume Syndia Vechten dormir até tarde, já que ela sempre preferia acordar cedo a fim de efetuar suas rotinas o mais rápido possível. Então, logo que o relógio de cabeceira emitiu um curto bip indicando que eram nove horas da manhã, Syndia abriu os olhos quase que de maneira automática. Sentou-se preguiçosa na cama, ainda sonolenta, para em seguida se levantar.

Mesmo no escuro, ela conseguiu caminhar até o banheiro sem esbarrar em nada e abrir a porta que ligava o cômodo ao seu quarto e, quando se deparou com o lugar repleto de luz, que passava pela janelinha do mesmo, fechou os olhos com força, praguejando qualquer coisa.

- Tenho que colocar uma cortina nessa coisa... - falou com a voz engrolada.

Soltou um bocejo, que com certeza ela não repetiria em público, e prendeu os cabelos cuidadosamente, enquanto permitia-se também abrir os olhos devagar até se acostumar com a claridade. Somente depois desse rápido e rotineiro ritual, ela abriu a torneira da pia, encheu as mãos de água, as quais estavam juntas em forma de concha, para então lavar seu rosto, a água fria a despertando de imediato.

Era incrível como, mesmo nos fins de semana ou nos dias em que não trabalhava por qualquer motivo, não conseguia ficar muito tempo deitada. Era acordar para não conseguir manter-se na cama. Ela sabia o que era aquilo. Porém, sempre procurava não pensar nesse assunto desde que constatou o que a deixava inquieta e, para isso, bastava levantar-se da cama rapidamente. Não se permitia despertar completamente enquanto estivesse nela. Mas, dessa vez, mesmo não querendo, as imagens e pensamentos de sempre a invadiram. Parecia até que escutava a voz dele eu sua cabeça.

"Fica... não vai embora. Quero fazer amor com você de novo. Quero sempre..."

E ela ficara. Sempre ficou. Ainda não havia se perdoado em ter sido tão idiota a ponto de ter acredito que Karl Sincery seria a pessoa que ela sonhara em passar o resto da sua vida. Somente sendo uma burra pra pensar algo assim. Mas o que fazer, quando se tem à sua frente um homem lindo, simpático e com um sorriso de parar o trânsito que se diz interessado por você, e você não passa de uma garota cheia de sonhos?

Karl fora responsável por Syndia não ter mais fé em homens. Ele, com uma personalidade quase cruel, oculta por sorrisos, gentilezas e palavras lindas, conseguiu quebrar todo o encanto que um dia ela sonhou ter.

Ela ainda se lembrava da última vez em que o vira. Conseguia ouvir a voz fria dele lhe falando, lhe dilacerando... Pegando sua alma e deixando aos pedaços com palavras que nem ela pensaria em dizer para seu pior inimigo. Jogando-a fora como se fosse um utensílio que ele, por infelicidade, descobrira estar estragado depois de utilizar.

Syndia chacoalhou sua cabeça, tentando, a todo custo, livrar-se daquelas lembranças. Mas elas sempre apareciam quando menos esperava e ficavam durante um tempo torturante! Ela, mais uma vez, encheu suas mãos em concha com água, jogando-as no rosto quase agressivamente. Mas nada parecia adiantar. Sentiu seu estômago se remexer, seu corpo tenso, a respiração começando a ficar um pouco ofegante.

Porém, não querendo se martirizar mais do que já fizera há dois anos, levantou o queixo, olhando quase que de maneira desafiadora para seu espelho. Parecia que estava intimando sua imagem a lhe fazer alguma piada de mau gosto, embora seu espelho fosse um utensílio trouxa. E, mais determinada - embora ainda não recuperada -, concluiu sua higiene matinal. Foi então até seu quarto, abrindo as janelas, deixando o sol de verão entrar e lhe esquentar o corpo que parecia tremer de frio. Retirou do guarda-roupa, logo depois, uma muda de roupa para o que desejara fazer. Um short curto e um top.

E depois de ir para a sala e ligar seu aparelho de som numa música agitada o bastante para animar até defunto, começou sua rotina de fim-de-semana. Tiraria toda a sujeira daquela casa, em todo canto. Uma vez que não conseguiria retirar a sujeira que se alojara em sua alma.

E foi assim a manhã toda. Syndia parou apenas para um rápido lanche à hora do almoço, quando não agüentou mais sentir seu estômago roncando, e logo voltou à sua arrumação. Somente ao meio da tarde que terminou seus afazeres. E parecia que havia funcionado, mesmo que no fim de tudo, pois ela ao menos cantara as duas músicas finais. Um rock que ela raramente escutava, mas que sempre lhe fazia bem nesses momentos.

Olhando satisfeita para sua casa recém-limpa, ela foi até sua cozinha, que ficava ao lado das escadas do hall de entrada, logo depois da pequena sala de jantar. Abriu a geladeira, retirando uma garrafa de água gelada que estava na metade e, sem cerimônias, bebeu todo o conteúdo direto da mesma, deixando algumas gotas escapar e descer pelo seu pescoço e colo. E ainda deixando a música tocar - porém agora um repertório mais calmo e também popular da região -, foi para o andar superior de sua casa e voltou para o banheiro. Um banho era tudo o que precisava.

Porém, sem resistir, acabou olhando-se novamente no espelho. Dessa vez, sorriu ao ver seu reflexo. As bochechas estavam coradas, parecendo destacar ainda mais as discretas sardas de suas maçãs, e os olhos cor mel não estavam mais angustiados, e sim brilhantes. Levou então a mão para seus cabelos a fim de soltá-los, porém, um pensamento a fez hesitar e, em seguida, dar uma risada.

Sem perceber, lembrou-se de seu amigo, Adam Millers. Se ele a visse agora, com certeza repetiria o que lhe dissera uma vez, quando trabalhavam num dia qualquer, para o Gringotes.

- Eu ainda vou pagar pra ver você toda escabelada, Syndia - ele lhe falara uma vez, quando, mesmo no meio do deserto, ela chegara ao fim do dia de trabalho com os cabelos cuidadosamente alinhados.

- Pois você vai pagar muito caro, Adam - ela lhe respondera, completando jocosa: - Eu sou uma mulher de classe muito bem educada pela mamãe que sempre freqüentou a alta roda.

- Sei... Mas aposto que, em certos momentos, você pouco se importa pelos seus cabelos estarem revoltos.

E sem se segurar, Syndia acabou repetindo o gesto que fizera a ele. Mesmo com um sorriso sapeca conseguindo brincar em seus lábios, ela se mostrou a língua, soltando então uma gargalhada. Agora ela sabia como se livrar do fantasma de Karl. Era só se lembrar de Adam. Anjo da guarda Adam. Nem chegou à sua memória que, naquela época, ela ainda estava com o ex-namorado.

**xxx---xxx**

Os dias na casa de Eleonora Prescott começavam quase sempre com a aurora. E se dizia quase sempre, pois, apena às vezes, a senhora de setenta anos permitia-se descansar um pouco mais. Porém, apenas quando sua idade realmente exigia, como uma gripe durante o inverno ou um cansaço anormal em suas pernas.

Mas aquele dia, ela acordara se sentindo, como ela mesma gostava de dizer, uma jovem de sessenta anos. Já tinha todo o seu dia programado. E só foi ver que o sol já iluminava generosamente, que vestiu seu largo chapéu de jardineira, luvas e botas, e pegou seus utensílios de jardinagem.

Olhou orgulhosa para seu pequeno, porém magnífico jardim. As flores pareciam querer brincar de tão coloridas que estavam. A Sra. Prescott sempre fizera enorme questão em cuidar de suas flores, mesmo que o rádio, uma vez ao dia, anunciasse que era necessário racionar água naquele verão. Ela não seguia muito a regra, porém, sempre tomava cuidado em não exagerar, uma vez que sabia com perfeição o quanto de água cada flor precisava diariamente.

Podou suas flores, regou e adubou as necessárias. E ao terminar, voltando para sua cozinha a fim de tomar um delicioso chá gelado revigorante, ouviu sua vizinha acordando. Bem, acordando não seria a palavra certa, a senhora constatou. Com certeza aquela jovem deveria estar com nada bom a atormentando. Para Eleonora Prescott, ouvir som alto e pesado logo na manhã, não significava boa coisa.

Meneou a cabeça, não refreando o pensamento de que, nesses dias, os jovens realmente eram muito diferentes dos de antigamente. Se alguém levantasse logo de manhã e colocasse uma música daquelas para tocar, já era intimado a ir se confessar com o padre local. Entretanto, a Sra. Prescott sabia que sua vizinha era uma boa moça.

Nesses dezoito meses em que era vizinha de Syndia Vechten, a senhora não tinha nada a reclamar, pelo contrário. Syndia era uma vizinha atenciosa, inteligente e divertida, embora tenha demorado uns bons cinco meses para que ela permitisse que Eleonora realmente entrasse em sua vida.

A senhora viúva e sem filhos sabia ter paciência. Além disso, a vida não fora tão boa para ela. Eleonora não podia ter filhos, o que lhe custara dois noivados antes de se casar com o Sr. Prescott. O homem de quarenta anos ainda cogitou a adoção. Entretanto, quando a mulher começou a aceitar a idéia, o marido morreu numa queda de avião. Eleonora então seguiu sua vida, a qual mudou para melhor com a chegada da mulher que agora morava ao seu lado. Ela via em Syndia um sofrimento que queria a qualquer custo sanar. Um sofrimento que ela chegara a ver em seus próprios olhos.

A afeição pela menina - como ela dizia - foi automática. E com já dezoito meses de convivência, Eleonora conseguia diagnosticar o que se passava no coração de Syndia só em cravar seus olhos azuis nos mel da jovem. Além de também saber o que significava aquela música alta.

Sempre os fantasmas que não nos deixam. Independentemente do que façamos. Sua vontade era ir até aquela casa naquele momento, pedir para a jovem se acalmar, que não poderia se livrar da tristeza com dureza ou um som alto que fosse capaz de estourar seus tímpanos. Mas ela também sabia que, somente dessa maneira, Syndia poderia passar para o dia seguinte. Foi então fazer a única coisa que poderia. Bolinhos. De preferência com pequenos pedaços de chocolate dentro e calda igual por cima.

- Bem... - a mulher falou com sua voz suave e alegre - se não ajudar, ao menos mata a fome, não é mesmo, Bóris? - falou, olhando para seu gato velho e peludo, que apenas lançou seus olhos cinzas e preguiçosos para a dona, voltando a dormir em sua pequena caixa almofadada. - É... isso se não morrer de preguiça primeiro.

E com as mãos treinadas e o cérebro já separando a receita quase que automaticamente em sua mente, Eleonora tratou de preparar seus bolinhos levantadores de auto-estima. Mas não sem antes de ela tomar seu refrescante e revigorante copo de chá gelado com limão.

**xxx**

Os bolinhos ainda estavam mornos quando Eleonora ouviu o tipo de música mudar na casa de Syndia.

- Bem, Bóris... Acho que a menina não vai mais precisar dos bolinhos.

O gato, ao ouvir a voz da dona, levantou e se esticou todo antes de caminhar até ela e, num salto, subir na cadeira da ponta da mesa. Seu nariz treinado já procurando a origem daquele cheiro delicioso que tomava conta de toda a casa.

- Ah, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vá levá-los até a casa dela. - Bóris então pareceu fazer uma careta, deitando na cadeira. - Gato safado!

A senhora lançou um olhar para além de sua janela da cozinha, conseguindo ver um movimento no quarto de Syndia.

- Bem, vou lá agora - disse ao gato. - Comporte-se. Volto logo.

Bóris apenas soltou o ar, um gesto característico dele, Eleonora percebeu. Ou esse gesto seria de todos os gatos? Mas não ligando para a resposta, a velhinha levemente rechonchuda saiu de casa e, em menos de um minuto, já tocava a campainha da casa de Syndia.

Em poucos minutos, a jovem lhe recebia com um sorriso e olhar radiantes. Realmente não precisariam dos bolinhos para animar.

As conversas com a Sra. Prescott sempre eram cheias de histórias. Syndia percebia que a mulher sempre gostava de contar sobre sua animada juventude ou sua romântica vida a dois. Embora que, neste último tema, ela tinha a ligeira impressão que a senhora apenas lhe mostrava que nada estava perdido. Mas naquela tarde - e muito menos nas outras -, Syndia não se preocuparia. Escutaria com prazer até se a mulher lhe contasse o mais horripilante conto.

- E o que a senhora fez? - Syndia perguntou com os olhos arregalados, dando uma mordida quase nervosa no bolinho.

- Cuidado pra não engasgar, meu bem - Eleonora alertou, antes de continuar. - Enfim... Eu fiquei desesperada, porque o Tommas logo apareceria, e imagina se ele pega o Antony cantando em minha janela? Então, fiz o que qualquer moça direita faria. Fui pra dentro - tomando todo o cuidado do Antony não me ver - e mandei uma empregada jogar um balde de água fria. E em instantes, Cora o ensopava.

Syndia soltou uma risada, acompanhada com um sorriso nostálgico e penoso de Eleonora.

- Pobre Antony. Ele ficou resfriado o inverno inteiro.

- Não sabia que a senhora também era arrebatadora de corações, Sra. Prescott.

A senhora sentiu seu rosto esquentar um pouco, mas não conteve a falta de modéstia.

- Bem, eu era um bom partido, sabe? Meus pais tinham uma condição financeira boa e eu era muito bonita. Assim como você.

- Obrigada...

- Ah, e eu tinha outra coisa também.

- O quê?

- Alegria! Eu tinha muita alegria em meus olhos - Eleonora falou simples e carinhosa. - Minha querida... Já é hora de você olhar para frente e esquecer seus fantasmas. Não acha que já passou da hora de ser feliz?

Syndia olhou para o bolinho em suas mãos. Felicidade. Ela havia se esquecido o que era desde que... Desde que sua alma fora destruída por um homem que dizia que a amava.

- Karl conseguiu fazer um excelente trabalho, Sra. Prescott - Syndia lamentou.

Eleonora aproximou-se da jovem, retirando a almofada que as separavam no sofá, e segurou suas mãos firmemente nas dela.

- Minha menina... Somente você vai conseguir fazer com que esse trabalho caia por terra. Somente você vai conseguir frustrar todo o trabalho que esse homem fez em você. Não se deixe abater, minha querida. Você merece ser feliz. Muito feliz! E ter um filho com o homem que ama. E que te mereça!

Syndia sorriu fracamente, porém sincera. Às vezes ela se sentia culpada em pensar que a Sra. Prescott lhe parecia mais mãe que Lyx. Talvez o fato de sua mãe ser apenas uma mulher que se preocupa com as aparências, e às vezes se esquecer do que realmente importava. Mas isso não impedia de sentir um grande amor pela mulher que a gerou e que a criara da maneira que sabia. Com superficialidade, é verdade, mas também com todo o amor que ela poderia dar.

- Eu vou tentar - Syndia falou.

- Mas só vai conseguir quando realmente quiser.

Eleonora se levantou e, ao verificar que o sol já estava baixo, se surpreendeu.

- Ora, vejam só! Pleno sábado e eu lhe tomando toda a tarde com histórias de velha!

- A senhora sabe que adoro suas visitas! Não fale assim - retorquiu Syndia, lhe sorrindo.

- Bem, mas já que estou indo embora, por que você não se arruma pra ficar mais linda do que já é, e vai passear pela cidade? Você sabe que nesse bairro não temos nada além de casas. Que tal o centro de Londres? Dizem que tem bares de jovens maravilhosos por lá!

- Sra. Prescott - a jovem disse divertida -, desse jeito vou pensar que andou se mancomunando com minha mãe, que, a todo o momento, quer me arranjar um namorado.

- Ora... Nós só queremos ser solidárias com os homens deste mundo - retorquiu a senhora.

- Sei... Muito solidárias vocês são!

Syndia então acompanhou a vizinha, despedindo-se dela. Mas antes que fechasse a porta, uma coruja entrou com um rasante por ela, deixando uma carta cair na mesa do hall, levantando vôo em seguida.

- Imagina se eu não tivesse aberto a porta. Teria coruja grudada nela... - resmungou.

Finalmente, fechando a porta, foi ver o que havia chegado. Mas só foi abrir e ler o conteúdo da carta que soltou um impropério. Realmente não sabia o que aqueles duendes tinham naquelas cabeças! O que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra?

**xxx---xxx**

Syndia nunca dera ouvidos àqueles que sempre reclamavam que segunda-feira era o pior dia da semana. Se não existisse a segunda, terça-feira seria o primeiro dia, que seria tão odiada quanto segunda.

Mas toda aquela agitação, aquele falatório, logo na segunda-feira, estava fazendo seu conceito sobre aquele dia da semana mudar. Ela não entendia porque as pessoas ficavam tão alvoroçadas por causa de um jantar. Isso por que nem todos haviam recebido uma coruja com o convite para o congresso, que como encerramento teria um jantar e um baile babaca.

Decidindo não dar atenção a isso, foi direto para sua mesa pegar seu material de pesquisa. Logo mais Gui chegaria para continuar procurando informações sobre a Aziza e eles ainda tinham muito que procurar.

Juntou todos os papéis e os colocou dentro de uma pasta. Olhou no relógio desanimada, ainda faltavam quinze minutos para Gui chegar. Ela havia chegado mais cedo, e como ia ter que esperar por ele decidiu dar uma olhada nas noticias do Profeta Diário.

Correu os olhos pela primeira página e não viu nada de diferente, as mesmas notícias de sempre, um carregamento de vassouras havia sido desviado de sua rota por bruxos contrabandistas, uma criança foi internada no St. Mungus, cheia de bolas peludas e roxas pelo corpo, causadas por uma alergia a um pufoso que ganhou de presente de aniversário.

Enquanto olhava as outras páginas, Meg Dikens, parceira de Lex Medina, entrou sorridente na sala.

- Bom dia Syn!

- Bom dia Meg.

- Você recebeu o convite? – perguntou a morena toda alegre.

- Sim, recebi.

- Não é ótimo?! Esses jantares são sempre tão animados.

- Eu acho que seria mais produtivo se tivesse apenas o congresso - Syndia falou, encarando a colega. - Será que as equipes de Londres que foram convidadas irão? Seria muito bom se ocorresse uma interação entre todos não é? Além disso, eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas... Ou ao menos tentar - completou, pensando na pesquisa que tinha que fazer com Gui.

- Ah, o congresso deve ser a mesma chatice de sempre. – Disse Meg fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão. – Estou pensando em que vestido vou usar. Você já escolheu o seu? Será que Lex sabe que tem que ir de terno? Tenho que avisa-lo. – E saiu da sala falando sozinha.

Syndia estava boquiaberta. Não que ela não gostasse de festas, até gostava, mas não ficava assim, feito boba, quando recebia convite para uma. Colocou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, olhando embasbacada para a saída de sua sala.

E foi assim que Gui a surpreendeu.

- Bom dia Syndia – ele disse. – Animada com o baile também?

- Bom dia - a garota gruiu levantando a cabeça e olhando torto para o ruivo.

- Ei, calma, não precisa morder. – Ele disse dando um passo para traz e levantando as mãos em sinal de rendimento.

- Eu não vou te morder.

- Então por que você esta rosnando? – Ele perguntou, já soltando uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Olha aqui Weasley, eu não estou com bom humor hoje, tá legal?

- Ah, e qual é a novidade do dia?

- Qual é Gui, eu não estou mal humorada sempre! – Ela fez um bico que podia ser considerado fofo, se não fosse sua feição quase rabugenta.

- Não, sempre não, mas a maioria do tempo.

- Humpf! Se não fosse essa animação toda por causa desse baile eu estaria ótimo humor.

- E eu posso saber por que essa animação toda te irrita?

- Você acredita que as pessoas estão mais preocupadas com a roupa que vão vestir do que o que vão falar no congresso? – Ela disse abismada.

- Ah Syn, é assim mesmo. Eles sempre ficam mais empolgados com a festa do com o trabalho, e você não devia se estressar tanto com isso. Vai ser ótimo poder se distrair um pouco! Vai me diz, há quanto tempo você não vai a um baile? – Gui perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Por que você quer saber?

- Não precisa ficar na defensiva, só perguntei por que aposto que faz um tempão que você não sai para se divertir.

- Pois você está muito enganado! Esse final de semana mesmo eu me diverti, se é que isso te interessa.

- Ah é? Se divertiu? Onde você foi?

- Em nenhum lugar, mas a Sra. Prescott foi até a minha casa, levou alguns bolinhos e tivemos uma tarde muito agradável.

O ruivo começou a rir antes mesmo que a moça terminasse de falar.

- O que é? Foi legal sim, tá? Eu me diverti.

- Syndia, - Ele foi dizendo e se aproximando da mesa dela – não estou dizendo que não foi divertido, acredito que tenha sido. Mas você não acha que deveria sair com pessoas da sua idade? Se distrair um pouco, parar de pensar só no trabalho...

Ela deu um sorriso.

- Por que todo mundo me diz isso? Minha mãe, e Sra. Prescott, agora você.

- Acho que é porque todos querem ver você se divertir, ver você menos estressada. – Gui teve que desviar de uma bolinha de papel que foi voando em sua direção. – Olha, no próximo final de semana é aniversário da Gina, minha irmã, e vamos fazer uma pequena festa, só para os amigos mais íntimos e eu gostaria muito que você fosse.

- Gui, eu agradeço, mas eu nem conheço sua irmã e...

- E é uma ótima oportunidade de conhecê-la, não só ela como a todos os outros. Syn, já somos amigos há quase três meses, trabalhamos juntos, acho que já esta na hora de você conhecer o restante da família Weasley. – ele disse animado.

Syndia não pode evitar sorrir. Gui era um amor, sempre a tratara bem e com muito respeito, e pelo que ouvira falar da família Weasley, todos eram assim.

- Olha só, eu tenho algumas coisas pendentes para fazer, se eu conseguir fazer tudo até o final de semana eu apareço por lá.

- Ah, não começa a me enrolar.

- Não estou te enrolando! – Ela sorriu. – Estou falando que vou tentar ir, prometo.

- Como se eu já não te conhecesse um pouco.

- Vamos Gui, para de reclamar. Eu não disse que não vou, disse que vou ver se consigo ir. Agora pega suas coisas e vamos logo fazer essa pesquisa.

Gui soltou um suspiro alto, que fez Syndia dar uma risadinha. Saíram da sala em direção a biblioteca do Ministério.

**xxx**

Ao contrário do que eles pensavam, o Ministério estava tranqüilo. Algumas pessoas circulavam pelos corredores, mas não havia aquele empurra-empurra habitual. A dupla seguiu até o elevador, sem parar em nenhum lugar durante o trajeto.

Sabiam que a pesquisa tomaria boa parte do dia e não queriam demorar a começar. Conseguir descobrir o roteiro das expedições da Aziza era como procurar agulha no palheiro.

No andar da biblioteca o movimento se intensificou. Muitos funcionários recorriam aquele lugar para esclarecer dúvidas e achar soluções para seus trabalhos. Assim que colocou a mão na porta que levava ao interior do ambiente, Gui fez uma careta que Syndia não deixou escapar.

- O que foi? – Ela olhou nos olhos do amigo, um pouco preocupada.

- Nada. – Ele respondeu sério, bem diferente do tom que sempre usava.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu, você não estava com essa cara quando chegamos aqui.

- É que eu esqueço que vindo aqui corro o risco de encontrar pessoas que não me agradam muito. – Ele disse olhando para um rapaz que estava de costas no balcão da recepção.

Syndia olhou na mesmo direção que o ruivo, e viu um rapaz loiro, bem vestido conversando com a bruxa responsável do local. Ela não conseguiu distinguir quem era, já que o loiro estava virado, mas havia algo familiar naqueles cabelos. Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, puxou Gui até uma mesa próxima e colocou seu material ali.

- Vou até a estante dos mapas. Pega na minha pasta a lista dos lugares possíveis que o grupo pode estar percorrendo, assim analisamos os mapas e comparamos as informações.

Gui concordou com um balanço de cabeça enquanto a loira foi até a estante já tão conhecida.

**xxx---xxx**

O jardim da Toca estava discretamente decorado. Alguns balões coloridos pendurados nas árvores e na mesa um arranjo de flores bem simples. Ela não queria nada disso, mas era impossível convencer Molly Weasley a não fazer coisas desse tipo.

Gina estava comemorando 22 anos, e estava radiante. O almoço no jardim da casa se estendera pela tarde, quando alguns poucos, mas fieis amigos foram chegando para parabenizar a ruiva. Ela já havia dito que não queria festa, mas Molly não deixaria a data passar em branco. Fez um delicioso almoço e avisou aos amigos que no final da tarde teria alguns quitutes, bolo e docinhos. É claro que todos apareceram, não só para abraçar Gina, mas também para provar as deliciosas iguarias de Sra. Weasley.

Envolta da mesa o barulho era grande. Fred e Jorge contavam piadas enquanto os irmãos e cunhadas davam gostosas gargalhadas. Gina observava tudo de longe. Ela e Harry estavam sentados embaixo do grande carvalho que tinha no jardim.

- O estoque de piadas deles nunca acaba não é? – Perguntou Harry abraçando mais a namorada.

- Não. – Ela sorriu. – Acho que na verdade se renova a cada dia!

Eles sorriram e ficaram se olhando profundamente e se perderam nesse olhar. Harry se aproximou ainda mais da garota e tocou de leve os lábios dela com os seus. Começaram um beijo calmo, tranqüilo, um aproveitando o sabor do outro, sem pensar em mais nada, só sentindo aquele momento.

Depois de alguns minutos, onde os dois precisavam de ar, se afastaram o suficiente para ficarem com a testa encostada um na do outro. Olhos âmbar fitavam apaixonados olhos verdes.

- Você é tão linda ruiva, e eu amo tanto você.

- Repete. – Ela sorriu marota.

- O que? – Ele perguntou com um ar travesso.

- Você sabe! Repete que me ama!

- Ah...isso? – Deu um beijinho rápido na namorada. - Eu te amo. Muito.

Gina abraçou o moreno bem forte e só o largou quando viu que Gui se aproximava com Fleur.

- Atrapalhamos? – Perguntou o irmão.

- Claro que não! Senta aqui com a gente.

- Não Gin, só vim avisar que a Luna chegou. Você estava tão distraída aqui que não viu sua amiga chegar.

Gina levantou, sacudiu a roupa para tirar as folhas grudadas e estendeu as mãos para Harry se levantar também. Os quatro se dirigiram a mesa onde os gêmeos ainda contavam piada.

- Luna! – Gina abraçou a amiga.

- Parabéns Gina! Trouxe um presente para você. – Disse a loira estendendo um pacote.

Todos na mesa pararam e se viraram para ver Gina abrir o embrulho. Um presente vindo de Luna sempre era interessante. A ruiva rasgou o papel e tirou uma caixa de plástico, que dentro continha um galho seco.

- Obrigada Luna, adorei!

Luna sorriu e foi se juntar aos outros na mesa. Harry puxou Gina para um canto não contendo um comentário.

- Eu sei que às vezes não acerto nos presentes, mas acho que o meu desse ano foi melhor que esse...essa...Mas o que é isso que a Luna te deu afinal?

- Sabe que eu não sei. Mas tem um cartão aqui, deixa eu ver. – Gina pegou o cartão e começou a ler. – Segundo ela escreveu aqui, é uma flor exótica que dá no Ártico.

- Ah sim, mas isso na verdade é só uma experiência trouxa em juntar flores e, depois deixa-las secas e rígidas. – Disse Neville que acabava de chegar e estava atrás do casal. – Parabéns Gina!

Gina abraçou o colega e todos se uniram ao resto do grupo.

A Sra. Weasley trouxe suco de abóbora, cerveja amanteigada e salgadinhos para todos. Lupin e Tonks também chegaram em seguida e a festa estava animada.

Assim que se juntou ao grupo, Gina sentou-se ao lado de seu irmão mais velho.

- Você chamou aquela sua amiga? Syndia, certo?

- Sim, chamei. Mas acho que ela não vem, ela não é muito sociável sabe? É uma ótima garota, mas não se sente à vontade em lugares com gente que ela não conhece.

- Acho que é melhorrr ela non virr mesmo. Não conhece ninguém, irria se sentirr deslocada. Além do mais, ela não é amiga de ninguém aqui, só trabalha com focê. – Falou Fleur que, mesmo melhorando seu inglês, continuava com um sotaque francês forte, principalmente quando sentia irritação.

- Meu amor, ela é minha colega de trabalho e minha amiga. – Disse Gui vendo a loira soltar uma bufadinha.

Entretidos ninguém escutou o barulho característico de alguém aparatanto. No portão da Toca, uma loira ajeitava o cabelo e a roupa. Olhando para o jardim ela viu muitas pessoas conversando, e parou o ato de abrir o portão. _O Gui disse que não teria ninguém, só a família. Olha quanta gente... - _Pensou Syndia. – _No que eu fui me meter! Não vou entrar..._

Harry, que só escutava a conversa dos irmãos, deu uma leve cutucada em Gina, indicando o portão. A ruiva sorriu.

- Bem Gui, contrariando as expectativas ela veio. – Disse apontando.

Gui se levantou e foi ao encontro da amiga. Gina viu que Fleur não ficou muito contente com a animação do noivo em relação à recém chegada, e achou graça.

- Estava falando de você nesse momento. – Abraçou a garota.

- Gui, você não disse que não ia ter muita gente? – Ela falou zangada.

- Mas não tem mesmo, só a família e uns quatro amigos. – Foi puxando ela para a festa

Syndia não sabia o que fazer. Desde quando _tudo aquilo_ era apenas família?! Estava se sentindo totalmente tímida. O ruivo logo começou com as apresentações.

- Gi, essa é a Syndia.

- Olá, muito prazer. Feliz aniversário. – Disse a loira estendendo um pacote.

- Obrigada. – Gina abraçou a moça. – Não precisava de presente!

- Ah, precisava sim. Estou vindo no seu aniversário, sem nem te conhecer, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer é trazer um presente!

As duas sorriram e a ruiva abriu o embrulho.

- É um romance trouxa, Orgulho e Preconceito. O Gui disse que você gosta de romances. Escolhi esse da Jane Austen, era um de meus favoritos. - Syndia sentia-se tão nervosa que nem percebeu como falava rápido.

- Ah, ela é ótima mesmo. – Disse Hermione se aproximando. - Muito prazer, Hermione Granger.

- Prazer, Syndia Vechten. Você conhece Jane Austen?

- Opa. – Gui interrompeu. – Antes de você engatar o assunto de autores e livros com a Mione e ficar horas falando disso, deixa eu te apresentar o resto do pessoal. – Puxou a garota.

Syndia sorriu e fez sinal para Hermione de que logo voltariam a conversar.

- Esses são Fred, Jorge e sua namorada Angelina Jhonson. – Eles acenaram. – Neville e Luna, Remo e Ninfa...

- Tonks Lupin, muito prazer. – Estendeu à mão a moça de cabelo roxo.

- Ela não gosta do primeiro nome dela. – Cochichou Gui. – Esse é Carlinhos e sua noiva Sônia Sag. – Os dois sorriram para a garota. – Rony, e meu pai, que você já conhece.

- Como vai Syndia?

- Muito bem Sr. Weasley, obrigada.

- E essa é minha mãe, Molly.

- Olá querida. –Disse Molly dando um abraço. – Você aceita um suco, ou um salgadinho?

- Obrigada, quem sabe mais tarde?!

- Esse é o Harry, namorado da Gina, e essa é Fleur.

- Olá, muito prazer. – Syn acenou para os dois.

- Muito prazerrr, sou a namorada do Gui. – Disse a loira imponente.

- Ah sim, eu sei, ele fala muito de você. – Disse Syndia educada, e vendo que as apresentações terminaram, dirigiu-se para onde Hermione estava, já se sentindo bem mais à vontade do que quando chegou.

A chegada de Syndia não modificou em nada o ritmo da festa. Entretanto, a atenção que Gui dava à amiga deixava Fleur à beira de um ataque de nervos. Parecia até que seu poder de _veela _não adiantava de nada. Foi necessário que Hermione praticamente alugasse a estranha para que a atenção do namorado voltasse para ela. Mas a francesa não falaria nada naquela festa, afinal, tinha classe e sabia que roupa suja se lavava em casa e isolado de todos.

Syndia se sentira realmente bem naquele ambiente, tanto é que só fora embora quando o sol já havia se posto há um bom tempo o que, em pleno verão, significava muita coisa. E assim como ela, os outros visitantes logo foram embora, deixando apenas a família Weasley - e agregados - a cargo de aproveitar o fim da festa, o que eles pareciam fazer muito bem.

Mas, como se para diferenciar aquele quadro, Hermione fazia exatamente o contrário. A jovem parecia estar mais preocupada em ajudar a Sra. Weasley com a arrumação do que qualquer outra coisa. Às vezes ela relanceava um olhar para Rony, que estava sentado a uma mesa, conversando com Carlinhos e Sônia. Sentia uma imensa vontade de tirá-lo de lá e falar logo o que tinha em sua cabeça, mas, do nada, sua vontade sumia.

Desde que soubera que estava grávida, naquele dia exato completando dez semanas de gestação, que não tinha coragem de contar a Rony. Por mais que soubesse que era amada pelo rapaz, tinha receio em lhe dizer sua situação, afinal, vai que ele entendesse que ela o estava pressionando? Ficara dias a fio se culpando pelo que acontecera. Como ela havia se esquecido de tomar a poção preventiva? Mesmo sendo um dia só? Ah, Deus! E agora, como ela ia contar isso a Rony? Ele ia surtar!

Mas também não poderia ficar escondendo isso por muito tempo. Antes era apenas cansaço e irritabilidade que ela sentia. Porém, há uma semana que vinha sentindo enjôos quase constantes. Sentia enjôo até com o perfume de Rony! Tanto é que, nessa semana, ele nem fora dormir na casa dela, ficando no apartamento que dividia com Harry. O namorado morava lá há três anos, quando conseguira ganhar um salário adequado de auror para ao menos sustentar um apartamento com o amigo e sair das asas da mãe.

Ao menos fora isso que ele dissera a sua família. Pois Hermione sabia que, na verdade, a decisão de dividir despesas com Harry, mesmo o amigo não precisando, foi apenas um jeito mais fácil dele ir à sua casa e dormir por lá sem precisar dar satisfações à Sra. Weasley. Afinal de contas, nem mesmo Molly, com toda a sua compreensão, daria sinal verde para o filho morar com Hermione sem estarem casados.

Hermione soltou um suspiro cansado, voltando seu olhar para onde andava, senão seria capaz até de tropeçar e ir de cara pro chão. Entrou na cozinha da Toca, colocando por lá, com um aceno de sua varinha, os pratos que trouxera consigo. Pela janela ainda conseguia ver Rony, todo risonho com o irmão e cunhada. Ela tinha que contar. E tomando coragem, decidiu que seria naquele momento, já que o namorado havia acabado de se levantar e ir na direção da casa.

Rapidamente a jovem saiu da cozinha, quase topando com Rony.

- Oi, amor - Hermione falou apressada e com um sorriso.

- Oi... - Rony falou, rodeando a cintura da namorada. - Por que está escondida aqui dentro?

- Não estou escondida.

- Hum... Pensei que estivesse correndo de mim - falou, dando leves beijos no pescoço dela. - Que tal a gente aproveitar que a música está boa pra dançar do jeito que eu sei? Bem devagar, sem receios em pisar no seu pé?

Hermione riu. A proposta era tentadora! Ainda mais sabendo que aquela dança não seria _apenas_ uma dança e sim uma preliminar para algo bem melhor.

Entretanto, ao pensar no que seria esse "bem melhor", a moça logo o associou com o assunto que queria deixar Rony a par. Ou seja: a conseqüência do "bem melhor".

- E se a gente fosse sentar? Estou um pouco cansada pra dançar, pois ajudei sua mãe a organizar as coisas.

- Por mim tudo bem, então. - E depois de dar uma olhada pelos jardins da Toca, Rony passou o braço pelos ombros na namorada e a levou para uma das poucas mesas que ainda restara ali e que estavam desocupadas.

- Você não está usando seu perfume? - Hermione perguntou de repente, quando se sentaram no pequeno banco da mesa.

- Por que eu usaria? Depois que você teve essa alergia súbita e eu fiquei uma semana sem acordar com você ao meu lado, percebi que poderia me contentar com meu próprio cheiro. E sabe que não tão ruim assim?

- Mas é bobo! - riu Hermione.

- Bobo não... - o rapaz disse, seus braços trazendo o corpo de Hermione de encontro ao seu, enquanto aproximava sua boca no ouvido de moça. - Tolamente apaixonado.

- Rony... - Hermione tentou repreender. - Seus pais estão olhando.

- Quem disse? - perguntou, enquanto suas mãos subiam pelas costas da namorada.

Mas Hermione não respondeu, pois Rony já grudara sua boca na dela, num beijo que a fez gemer e sentir-se mole nos braços do namorado. "Merlin, é por isso que me esqueço da poção!" pensou. E como se esse pensamento fosse um choque, ela se separou de Rony, mas não o bastante ou o necessário para se ter uma conversa séria.

- Já que você faz questão, que tal a gente ir embora agora?

Ir embora? Bom, seria até bom contar isso em sua casa, apenas os dois como um assunto daquele exigia. Porém, Hermione também sabia que, a partir do momento em que aparatassem em sua casa, Rony não a permitiria dizer mais nada. Somente palavras monossilábicas.

- Precisamos conversar, Rony - ela disse, segurando-o com as mãos espalmadas no peito dele e impedindo-o de aproximar.

- Sobre? - perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Ahm... sobre... bem...

Hermione aproveitou que Rony afrouxara seus braços e se afastou um pouco dele. Logo suas mãos se apertavam nervosamente, o que chamou a atenção do rapaz.

- Hermione, você está bem? - ele inquiriu, tendo que se inclinar um pouco para poder olhar o rosto da namorada.

- Bem? Estou sim... Bom, ao menos a curandeira disse que estou bem - ela falou, sentindo-se estranha e intensamente nervosa.

- Curandeira? Por que você foi procurar uma curandeira? - Rony perguntou alterado. Nenhum dos dois percebeu, mas começaram a chamar atenção dos familiares do rapaz.

Hermione continuou, com a voz baixa:

- Eu estou bem, Rony. Mas é que... Bom, eu não estava bem, não é? Já que estava irritada e também muito cansada.

- Mas você disse que eram hormônios, Mione, coisas de mulher! Não era isso?

- Era, mas...

- Mione, o que aconteceu?

- Pára de me pressionar, eu vou contar!

- Então conta!

A moça olhou ao redor e, ao se certificar que não havia ninguém olhando - ao menos não naquele momento -, falou baixo e Rony quase não escutou.

- Como? - ele perguntou.

- Estou grávida, Rony - ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida. Mas, ao ver que o namorado estava impassível, olhando-a como se estivesse hipnotizado, ela perguntou: - Você entendeu o que eu disse? Estou grávida, Rony! Esperando um filho seu!

- Mas... - ele finalmente balbuciou. - Você não tomava aquelas poções pra não acontecer isso?

- É que... bom, lembra do aniversário da minha mãe? A gente acabou bebendo champanhe demais e... eu esqueci de tomar a poção antes da gente fazer amor.

Rony ficou em silêncio novamente. Um filho. Ele teria um filho? Um filho com Hermione? Mas... como eles poderiam ter um filho sem a família ao menos ter começado a se formar?

- Rony, pelo amor de Deus, fala alguma coisa!

E mesmo sentindo-se tonto, tanto pela maravilhosa notícia, quanto pelo baque que ela lhe causou, Rony olhou para a mulher à sua frente. Falou então a coisa mais óbvia, embora fosse dita verdadeiramente também, mas foi a primeira que lhe apareceu.

- Ahm... acho que devemos nos casar, não é? - perguntou sorrindo, mas a reação que teve de Hermione não foi a esperada.

- Como? - ela perguntou espantada.

- Você está grávida, Mione. Acho que devemos dar uma família pro nosso filho, não é?!

- Eu... eu...

Hermione levantou-se do banco, sentindo-se indignada e com a intenção de ir embora. Entretanto, não queria ir calada e, mal distanciou dois metros de Rony, virou-se para encará-lo. Nem percebeu que toda a família Weasley, sem exceção, inclusive Harry e Sônia, olhava para o casal sem entender patavina. E a moça, achando que aquilo mais parecia uma idiotice, exasperou:

- EU NÃO VOU ME CASAR, SÓ PORQUE ESTOU GRÁVIDA, RONALD WEASLEY! - e aparatou, deixando todos de queixo caído, enquanto Rony, parecendo ainda entorpecido pela notícia, só arregalou os olhos diante disso tudo, sem entender nada.

- Mas... o que foi que eu fiz?!

* * *

N/B Sônia: Certo.Então. Estou dividida por vários sentimentos, nesse exato momento. Um deles é a felicidade pelo novo Weasley a caminho. Outro, curiosidade pelos próximos passos de Ron e Mione, e também por saber o que esse tipo asquerosamente canalha que é o tal do Karl Sincery (adorei a ironia do nome) fez para nossa Syn! Enternecida pela entrada de novos personagens tão... sensíveis e cheios de personalidade, pelo jeito! - (Né, Sra. Prescott e Boris?) – Mas, principalmente, estou dividida entre felicidade e melancolia saudosista. Felicidade PORQUE EU SOU A NOIVA DO CARLINHOS!!!!!!!! YES! YES! YES! As meninas me deram o ruivão que doma dragões de presente! UUUUHUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - _Assobia, bate palmas e pula, tudo ao mesmo tempo_ - Grata pela participação na história de vocês, Betinhas! Adorei!!!! – E melancolia porque, logo e bem logo, vocês não precisarão mais de mim! Minhas betinhas estão crescendo e ganharão o mundo... _Cheia de orgulho_ – Não que eu tenha ajudado muito, já que arrebentaram desde a primeira linha, mas, ... Eu vou sentir saudades!!!! D – Beijos, meninas! Já estou torcendo os dedinhos pelo próximo capítulo! Este ficou acachapantemente bom demais!!!!!! (No próximo tem loirão na área? O) Rsrsrsrsrs... EXCELENTE!!!!!

_**NA: **__Sim, essas autoras ainda vivem! E depois de um longo tempinho, conseguimos postar o capítulo 4 com mais esclarecimentos sobre as personagens, e vamos aderindo à história! E a demora ocorreu apenas porque insistimos (Pam e Liv) que devemos fazer faculdade e trabalhar... que coisa estranha, não?rs... Mas eis o capítulo novo! E grande, pra compensar!_

**Sally Owens:** Sim Sally, sabemos que vc prefere o trio, e não podemos condená-la por isso, não é?rsrs... E sim, Mione gravidíssima! E esperamos que a demora tenha valido a pena! Agradecemos o elogio. Beijos!

**Mirella Silveira:** ah, Mi, esse fanfiction às vezes enerva, não é? Mas.. que bom saber que não é sacrifício comentar nossa fic, querida! (bom saber tbm, pra cobrar depois..hihi) Mas... como vc pensa que não teria H/G e R/H com todos os momentos fluffies e de pimenta?? Aí, seria o fim!!rs... E sim, vamos fazer vc mudar de opinião em relação ao Draco. Só perdoamos sua demora, porque você fez uma capa linda para nós! Esperamos que tenha gostado do capítulo e não tenha se importado com a demora D. Beijos!Priscila Louredo: Sim, Pri, achamos que é seu preferido por causa do TDB do Rony, mas desconfiamos que vc ainda terá muitos outro cap preferidos! E sua desconfiança? Foi certa?rsrs... E quanto ao Harry.. .aguarde mais "confusão".. Esperamos que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Sônia Sag: **Sô, não fizemos uma versinho para agradecer vc (igual ao do seu comentário), mas de presente lhe demos um ruivo! Gostou? (Pergunta retórica, obviamente) E mais uma coisa, talvez a mais importante: mesmo que pra você não precise, SEMPRE precisaremos da nossa incrível Beta! Seus pitacos são essenciais, amiga! Assim como as respostas dos emails surtados de suas betinhas pedindo SOS..rsrs.. E trate de guardar essas coisas aí! Não somos sadomasô! Beijos!

**Bernardo Cardoso: **Be, aqueles adolescentes cresceram! E a prova é: um rebento à caminho..rsrs...E vocês homens são uns tragos, isso sim.. Insensíveis! Mas..revolta à parte..ou nem tanto: não fale do Draco assim! (Liv cada vez mais indignada com esse precon! - e acho que a Pam tbm, não é?) Mas a aparição da Syn agradou agora? Tá tudo nos conformes?rsrs Esperamos que sim! Ah, e não é por que você percebeu que a Mione esta grávida que não é um legume insensível! Beijos...

**Paty Black:** (Liv se abstém em olhar indiferente para o início do coment - Poder, humpf!) É Mana, o que quer que o Harry faça é fofo não é?! Comprar as alianças então! Mas o que podemos fazer se homens são legumes? Tanto é que você viu como o Rony agiu ao saber que seria papai..rs.. Sim, a Mione esta gravidissima! Quanto a Syn rolando no chão com um loiro... Controle-se, mulher! Aguarde que vc não se arrependerá! E você falando besteiras?? (Liv pensa que a principal é a mania em dizer que o Sirius é seu... mas o médico mandou não contrariar, então... ) Amamos você tbm, mana! Esperamos que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos...

**Jhonatas Tiago Potter: **Bem, o stress da Mione tem explicação: hormônios de grávida...rs...embora que a convivência seja um bom motivo também...rsrs...mas não agora! Trabalhar com o Draco realmente não é fácil, mas ela tirou de letra. E aqui ninguém vai pensar que você é tooodo malícia, que isso! Bem, uma PO, significa Personagem Original. Ou seja, alguém que o ficwriters adicionam à história, e que não foi criado pela JK, entende? Como a Syndia e os pais dela, Adam Millers e Karl Sincery...entendeu? Mas... esperamos não ter te deixado muito angustiado. Desculpe-nos a demora! Tomara que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos

**Bianca Evans: **Bianca: Ficamos felizes por vc estar gostando Bianca! E também esperamos que tenha gostado deste capítulo! E tenha certeza que, assim que conseguirmos um vira-tempo pra organizarmos nosso pouco e doido tempo, passaremos na sua fic sim. Beijos.

_Esperamos que todos que passaram por aqui tenham gostado do capítulo!_

_E nos digam se gostaram ou não! Deixem reviews! D_

_Beijos a todos!_

_Livinha e Pamela Black_


	6. Capítulo 5: Fiz de Coração

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Fiz de Coração**_

Depois da noticia bombástica que Hermione soltou, todos na festa ficaram petrificados. Rony saiu logo em seguida atrás da namorada e sumiu sem deixar rastros.

Molly estava pálida. Olhava de um para outro como que esperando alguém dizer: Brincadeirinha! Mas todos estavam tão surpresos quanto ela. Nem mesmo os gêmeos fizeram alguma piada.

- Arthur – a Sra. Weasley chamou. – O que foi que ela disse, Arthur?

- Se acalme Molly, querida – ele disse, ajudando a mulher a se sentar. – Logo o Rony vai voltar e vai nos esclarecer essa história.

- Querido, como ela pode estar grávida?

- Sinceramente, mamãe, depois de ter sete filhos, me admira a senhora fazendo essa pergunta! – falou Fred com graça, e logo em seguida recebendo um olhar gélido do pai.

- Gina, o que você sabe sobre isso?

A garota se espantou com a pergunta. Não esperava que sobrasse para ela, que sabia tanto quanto os outros.

- Eu não sei de nada. Recebi a noticia junto com vocês, esqueceu?

- Mas ela é sua amiga, deve ter te falado alguma coisa.

- Não, mamãe, ela não me falou nada.

- Molly, só o Rony poderá nos falar mais sobre isso. Se acalme, vamos ter que esperar ele voltar.

Gina aproveitou que o pai conversava com a mãe e chamou Harry para outro canto do jardim. Todos pareceram ter a mesma idéia e foram saindo de fininho, antes que a matriarca resolvesse interrogar um por um.

- Ele te contou alguma coisa? – a ruiva perguntou para o namorado.

- Não, ele não me disse nada. Eu juro – falou depois de receber um olhar inquisidor.

- Rony se meteu em uma bela encrenca.

- Gin, essas coisas acontecem. Nem sabemos como aconteceu, ele não deve ter culpa – tentou defender o amigo.

- Eu sei, Harry, não estou dizendo que ele tem culpa. E nem estou falando que a encrenca é o bebê. O problema maior dele vai ser escutar tudo o que a mamãe vai dizer. – Ela se sentou embaixo do mesmo carvalho, onde horas antes estava com o moreno.

- Depois que o susto passar ela vai adorar a idéia de ter um bebe na família. – O garoto sentou atrás da namorada e passou os braços em sua cintura. – Só não entendi por que a Mione saiu daqui tão furiosa.

- Imagina como está sendo para ela? A certinha, que não quebra regras e não faz nada fora de ordem. Ela ficou grávida sem estar casada.

- Mas o Rony a pediu em casamento, você não ouviu?

Gina soltou um longo suspiro.

- Às vezes tenho que concordar com ela, sabia? Vocês têm a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá. – Percebendo o olhar confuso dele, ela continuou. – Ele a pediu e casamento assim que ela disse que estava grávida!

- Sim, e que mal há nisso?

- Harry, uma mulher não quer ser pedida em casamento só porque esta grávida. Ela quer receber esse pedido, porque o homem a ama e a quer ao lado pelo resto da vida.

- Mas o Ron a ama, você sabe disso.

- Eu sei, mas eles namoram o que, há cinco anos? Durante esse tempo todo, você o ouviu falar em casamento? Não. E agora que ela descobre que está grávida, ele a pede. O cabeçudo estragou tudo!

- Você acha que ele não deveria a pedir em casamento? – perguntou confuso.

A garota vendo que estava confundindo a cabeça do namorado, explicou paciente.

- Não é isso, Harry. Olha só, ele deveria ter escutado ela, dizer que daria todo o apoio, que não a abandonaria, que ficaria ao lado dela, e, aí sim, depois de deixá-la calma e mostrar que a ama muito, pedi-la em casamento.

- E como vocês esperam que um homem, que acaba de receber a noticia que vai ser pai, pense em tudo isso?

Ela sorriu e abraçou o garoto.

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas eles namoram há tanto tempo, ele deveria ter um pouco mais de tato. Fora que já devia ter pedido ela em casamento antes, né?

- Como assim, antes?

- Ele praticamente vive na casa dela, Harry. Dorme lá quase todas as noites. Eles se amam e não vão se largar, estão destinados um para o outro! Já está mais que na hora de se casarem mesmo.

Harry ficou pensativo. Ele e Gina também namoravam há muito tempo, quase o mesmo tanto que Rony e Hermione. _Será que ela estava querendo dizer alguma coisa? Então, não estou sendo precipitado em querer pedi-la em casamento?_

- A Mione sempre foi diferente de mim, sempre quis casar, ter a família dela. Acho que é porque ela é filha única.

_Como assim diferente? Então ela não quer casar?_

- Você não quer ter sua família? – ele perguntou inseguro.

- Quero, mas não tenho pressa. Sempre vivi aqui nessa casa cheia de gente, agora que estou só eu e meus pais, que estou aproveitando a tranqüilidade da casa.

_Ela não quer sair de casa agora. Nunca vai aceitar meu pedido._

- Harry? Harry?

- O quê? – ele falou perdido em pensamentos.

- O que foi? Você ficou quieto de repente.

- Nada - abraçou a namorada bem forte –, só estou pensando em como o Rony vai concertar tudo isso.

**xxx---xxx**

Ela não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Aquele... legume tinha que estragar tudo? Tinha que ter dito aquilo? Tinha que tê-la pedido em casamento daquela maneira tão... Rony?!

Hermione ainda se espantava quando se surpreendia com o namorado. O conhecia o bastante para saber que de Rony ela podia esperar todo o tipo de insensibilidade. Ele nem parecia conhecer a palavra "empatia"! Será que era difícil para ele imaginar que ela não esperava uma reação daquelas quando dissesse que estava grávida? Ela não queria casar _apenas _por estar esperando um filho de Rony. Ela queria casar porque amava aquele ruivo idiota.

_E você está adorando xingá-lo desta maneira, não é, Hermione Granger? Afinal, você está coberta de razão, como sempre..._

A moça encarou seu espelho, irritada. Estava em seu quarto quando uma vozinha chata e irônica cutucou sua consciência. E ela estava com uma resposta orgulhosa bem pronta em sua boca, porém, seus olhos relancearam uma sombra, através do espelho.

- Por que você fez isso?

Hermione virou-se rapidamente, deparando-se com Rony. Ele a olhava confuso e também magoado, o que a obrigou a desviar os olhos e sair do quarto. Rony a seguiu.

- Eu não entendi por que você aparatou da festa, daquela maneira, Mione - ele insistiu. - E por que continua fugindo de mim?

- Não estou fugindo, Rony - ela falou, atravessando o estreito corredor e indo até a sala. Começou a recolher algumas coisas que não estavam no lugar certo, ainda sem encarar o namorado. - Eu só... Só não entendi por que você me pediu em casamento.

- Você não entendeu? Como, não entendeu? Eu pedi você em casamento, porque...

- Porque estou grávida - ela o cortou, finalmente encarando-o. - Só por isso, Rony. Se eu não estivesse grávida, quando você me pediria em casamento? Daqui a dez anos?

Mas Rony não respondeu de imediato, pois a mágoa que sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras o silenciou. Ele não a pedira em casamento apenas pela gravidez!

Hermione continuou:

- Nós estamos namorando desde que a guerra acabou, há cinco anos, Rony. Tem noção o que é para uma mulher namorar durante cinco anos um cara que diz que a ama, mas, a principal ação dele é sair da casa da mãe para que ela não o atrapalhe a fazer sexo com a namorada?

- E quem disse pra você que eu apenas passo a noite aqui pra fazer amor com você? Que saí de casa só pra isso?

- Dois anos dizem isso pra mim, Rony.

- Isso é ridículo, Mione - Rony falou, irritando-se. - Eu passo as noites aqui com você, porque eu gosto de acordar e ter você do meu lado, além de eu precisar sentir você perto de mim no meio da noite, quando eu acordo.

- Por quê? Não vai me dizer que tem medo do escuro?

- Por que você está me atacando assim? Só porque eu te pedi em casamento? Se for assim, então a gente não casa, tá legal? Já que se casar comigo te ofende tanto, a gente esquece isso.

- Como é? - indignou-se Hermione. - A gente não vai casar?

- Não, pois pelo visto você não quer.

- Mas... Quem disse que eu não quero? - Hermione até podia ouvir a voz irônica de sua consciência soando alta em seus ouvidos, respondendo a esta pergunta.

- Ah, Mione, que droga! - Rony jogou-se sentado no sofá e passou as mãos fortemente pelos cabelos. Ele a olhou. - Essa noite tinha tudo pra ser especial, sabia?

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Contudo, o cérebro orgulhoso e teimoso de Hermione voltava a trabalhar a toda. "Essa noite, especial? Como especial, se o homem que eu amo apenas me pediu em casamento porque estou grávida?".

- Vou dormir em casa hoje - Rony disse.

A moça o olhou rapidamente quando o ouviu, mal segurando sua língua:

- Como?

- Você quer ficar sozinha, por isso veio pra cá de supetão. Eu vou embora, a gente conversa amanhã.

Rony então se aproximou rapidamente de Hermione, beijando os lábios da moça, para, em seguida, aparatar. A única reação dela foi sentar-se pesadamente no sofá, embasbacada. Porém, logo lançou um olhar irritado, mas começando a encher-se de lágrimas, para onde Rony estava antes de desaparecer.

- Você estragou tudo, Ronald! Mais uma vez...

**xxx**

Quando ela resolveu sair de casa, já era madrugada. Entretanto, sabia que seus pais não achariam ruim uma visita surpresa, mesmo àquela hora. O bairro residencial de classe média, parecendo feito sob medida, estava em silêncio. Apenas algumas casas apresentavam alguma iluminação interna que, se reparasse bem, vinha das televisões.

Hermione aparatou no meio de algumas árvores, afinal, mesmo sendo madrugada, não era bom facilitar para um trouxa a ver executando magia. E ela também não precisava de mais problemas em sua cabeça. Não mudara a roupa que usou na festa de aniversário de Gina, e, naquele silêncio, os ecos de seu salto batendo no asfalto pareciam mais altos que o normal.

Assim que avistou uma casa amarela, a qual também mostrava uma iluminação parca, soltou um suspiro. Pelo menos alguém estava acordado. Instintivamente, acelerou mais os passos, mas não corria. Quando parou em frente à porta, a cópia que tinha da chave já estava em suas mãos.

- Mamãe? - chamou baixo quando entrou, e viu um vulto se remexer no sofá da sala.

- Hermione?

Não era sua mãe quem estava acordada, Hermione percebeu ao ouvir uma voz grossa.

- Oi, papai, sou eu sim.

- O que aconteceu, minha filha? Que horas são? Mônica, acorde, querida - ele chamou a esposa que, Hermione não havia percebido, também dormia no sofá.

- O que foi, Wendell? Qual o problema?

- Hermione está aqui.

- Hermione? O que foi, filha?

- Nada, mamãe. Não há necessidade de ficarem aflitos. Eu só... Bem... Posso dormir aqui hoje?

O casal se olhou, mas logo Wendell Granger respondeu:

- Claro, meu bem. Você nem precisava ter perguntado uma coisa dessas.

Hermione deixou-se guiar pelos pais até seu antigo quarto, o qual, ela percebeu, não mudara em nada.

- Vou deixar vocês agora, minha filha. - A jovem sorriu quando o pai lhe deu um beijo na testa, desejando-lhe boa noite e saindo em seguida. Pelo visto ele continuava do mesmo jeito compreensivo e perceptivo, sempre percebendo quando havia algo diferente ou errado no ar.

Rapidamente, com a ajuda de magia, o quarto estava pronto como antigamente. Hermione suspirou nostálgica, olhando o cômodo.

- Nós resolvemos deixar assim por um tempo - a Sra. Granger disse, sentando-se ao lado da filha. - Mas, também, ainda não sabemos se vamos mudá-lo. Tem algo em mente?

- Algumas coisas... - ela disse, embora a sua resposta não fosse referente ao quarto.

- O que aconteceu, meu bem, pra você vir aqui a essa hora?

Hermione baixou os olhos, não sabendo como começar. Era tanta coisa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não parecia ser tanto, que ela sentia que sua cabeça iria explodir.

- Mamãe, eu... É que eu... Eu estou...

- Grávida - falou a senhora simplesmente, o que fez Hermione olhar para sua mãe, com os olhos arregalados, numa pergunta muda que a mulher logo soube identificar. - Eu sei, porque, enquanto você gaguejava, ficava com as duas mãos na barriga.

A jovem olhou novamente para suas mãos como se quisesse ter a certeza de que, o que sua mãe dissera, era verdade.

- Você está brava? - perguntou, olhando-a novamente.

- Por que eu estaria, Hermione? Só por que você não está casada?

- É - Hermione falou constrangida.

- Bem... Em menos de um mês, você vai completar vinte e quatro anos, Hermione. Não posso mais reger sua vida, como quando ainda era uma adolescente.

- Mas você ficou decepcionada, não ficou?

- Decepcionada, não... Surpresa seria uma melhor definição. Mesmo já esperando por isso.

- Esperando?

Mônica Granger riu levemente.

- Querida, eu não sou boba em pensar que minha filha, que mora sozinha, mas que ama muito seu namorado e que está com ele há cinco anos, não tenha uma vida sexual ativa.

Hermione sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Por mais que tivesse um ótimo relacionamento com sua mãe, tinha assuntos que ela não gostaria de comentar. Ao menos não abertamente e... com sua mãe!

- Você já contou ao Ronald?

A pergunta da Sra. Granger trouxe de volta toda a irritação de Hermione.

- Já - falou emburrada. - E sabe o que aquele trasgo fez? Pediu-me em casamento!

Com o cenho franzido, achando que não entendera corretamente, a Sra. Granger perguntou:

- Mas, meu bem, o que há de errado com um pedido de casamento?

- Não tem nada de errado com um pedido de casamento, mamãe - Hermione disse gesticulando de maneira irritada. - É que... Ele nem pareceu se importar com o que sinto!

- Tem certeza, minha filha?

Hermione olhou para sua mãe. As expressões pareciam brincar no rosto da jovem, pois, de irritada, foi para frustrada e, depois, orgulhosa.

- Por que ele tinha que deixar claro que estava me pedindo em casamento por eu estar grávida?

- Ele te disse isso?

- Falou! Ele disse que devíamos dar uma família pro nosso filho. "Acho que devemos nos casar, não é? Você está grávida, Mione" - ela falou em falsete quando repetiu as palavras do namorado.

A Sra. Granger olhou para a filha, suspirando. Realmente Ronald deveria ter usados essas exatas palavras, mas, ela tinha certeza que não fora essa a intenção do rapaz ao pedir Hermione em casamento, a de apenas realizá-lo pela gravidez de sua namorada.

- Hermione, meu bem... Você realmente está certa que Ronald só a pediu em casamento por você estar grávida?

- Ora, mamãe, o jeito que ele falou deixou isso bem claro. Além disso, eu... - Hermione suspirou. - Quando ele saiu da casa dos pais, há dois anos, eu pensei que era questão de poucos meses para ele me pedir em casamento, entende? Principalmente porque, um mês depois dele ter ido morar com o Harry, ele... bem... - Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar

- Ele começou a ir mais para sua casa? A dormir por lá?

- É...

- Sabe o que eu acho, Hermione? Que o fato de você estar grávida só fez o Ronald acordar e decidir que vocês já deviam estar casados há um bom tempo. Afinal, vocês praticamente vivem uma vida de casados, com ele dormindo em sua casa mais do que na dele.

- Como a senhora tem certeza disso? - Hermione perguntou com a voz ansiosa, como se a resposta de sua mãe fosse a peça que faltava para resolver seus problemas.

- Minha filha, basta o jeito com que o seu namorado te olha! Eu nunca vi um homem tão apaixonado na minha vida... - a mulher sorriu enternecida. - Se o que Ronald tem nos olhos dele não é amor, então eu não sei mais nada dessa vida.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, confusa e, pelo que sua mãe percebeu, um pouco assustada.

- Mamãe, é que... Casar? O Rony às vezes parece tão imaturo e... Se a gente já briga morando em casas diferentes, imagina morando juntos, de verdade?

A Sra. Granger sorriu e se levantou da cama. Olhando a filha firmemente, falou:

- É o Rony quem é imaturo, ou você quem quer envelhecer rápido demais, minha filha? Viva o seu tempo, Hermione. E deixe o Ronald te completar como ele realmente faz, assim como você o completa. Não o veja como seu reflexo, pois, aí sim, as coisas nunca darão certo entre vocês, meu bem.

E se inclinando ligeiramente, ela deu um beijo na testa de Hermione, desejando-lhe boa noite. Em seguida, saiu do quarto, deixando a filha com seus pensamentos.

**xxx---xxx**

Por mais que Rony quisesse, foi impossível conseguir dormir no apartamento que dividia com Harry. Ele já estava acostumado a dormir todos os dias com Hermione, acordar sentindo o calor, o cheiro dela. E o fato de já ter passado a semana anterior longe da namorada, dormindo naquela estreita cama de solteiro - já que ela enjoava simplesmente em sentir o cheiro de seu perfume que impregnara em seu corpo -, o deixava frustrado. E essa frustração era claramente vista por todos os seus colegas de trabalho. Principalmente Harry, mas este preferia não falar nada, já que sabia que o amigo não queria conversar mais sobre o assunto.

Assim que chegou em casa, após a discussão com Hermione, Rony foi diretamente para seu quarto. Algum tempo depois, Harry apareceu e lhe perguntou se a moça estava realmente grávida e o que havia acontecido entre os dois. O rapaz apenas lançou um olhar entre dolorido e indignado para o amigo, que entendeu na hora. Entretanto, o ruivo também acabou contando tudo o que ocorrera, ressaltando que realmente não entendera a revolta de Hermione. Será que ela não levara em consideração que ele fora pego de surpresa? Que pensar, em estado quase catatônico, não era seu forte?

Durante toda a segunda-feira e a manhã seguinte, Rony manteve sua carranca. Praticamente nenhum dos aurores que o conhecia teve coragem de chegar perto e perguntar o que ocorria. Não depois de um auror novato ter tido a infeliz idéia de chegar perto dele e de Harry, todo empolgado por estar encontrando seus "heróis que derrotaram Voldemort", e ser azarado por um _levicorpus_ e intimado a se afastar - ambas as ações executadas por Rony.

E toda essa irritação do rapaz era por causa de Hermione, que parecia fingir que não o percebia naquele Ministério.

- E olha ela fazendo de novo - Rony rosnou para Harry, enquanto dirigiam-se para o refeitório.

Eles estavam num corredor comum, um andar acima do átrio, onde também havia um pequeno refeitório e uma lanchonete.

- Parece que vocês voltaram à época de Hogwarts, sabia? - Harry falou, não parecendo se importar com as orelhas do amigo que estavam quase roxas.

Entretanto, de irritação, a expressão de Rony mudou para maliciosa. As palavras de Harry iluminando sua cabeça.

- Bom, já que ela quer agir como agiu em Hogwarts, vou ser obrigado a fazer isso também - disse, sem sequer olhar para Harry. - A gente se vê depois, cara.

Assim que alcançou Hermione, um segundo depois da moça entrar no refeitório, Rony a segurou firme pelo braço e a puxou para fora.

- Rony! O que você está fazendo?

- Ah, agora você resolveu me dar atenção, não é? - ele falou, olhando com um meio sorriso irritado.

- Me solte agora, Ronald Weasley - ela falou entre os dentes.

- Solto... Mas daqui a pouco.

E sem se importar que qualquer um pudesse querer entrar no quarto de mantimentos de limpeza, Rony se trancou com Hermione lá dentro; a jovem firmemente presa em seus braços, e a boca dela apenas emitia grunhidos impossíveis de serem ouvidos, uma vez que era bem coberta pela boca do namorado. Contudo, os grunhidos irritados logo deram lugar aos gemidos quando o beijo, de irritado, tornou-se passional.

As mãos de Hermione, que antes tentavam empurrá-lo, já enlaçavam o pescoço do namorado, suas mãos treinadas embrenhando-se nos cabelos dele ou então arranhando suavemente a nuca do rapaz. Em reflexo, Rony abriu os olhos apenas por um segundo, o necessário para vislumbrar uma pequena mesa naquele aposento parcamente iluminado, e, segurando Hermione firmemente pela cintura, ergueu-a e a sentou na mesa. A jovem, rapidamente, fez com que o namorado ficasse entre suas pernas, enlaçando-as então no quadril dele.

- Dez dias... - Rony gemeu entre os beijos.

- Hã?

- Dez dias que não a sinto assim... - ele a deslizou pela mesa, forçando um contato mais íntimo - tão perto...

- Rony... a gente tem que conversar...

- Depois a gente conversa, Mione... - Ele lhe deu um beijo longo, fazendo-a sentir todo seu corpo se arrepiar e tremer. Com as testas coladas, ele a encarou intensamente. - Eu não agüento ficar tanto tempo longe de você...

A intensidade com que era olhada por Rony fazia Hermione querer sair correndo dali, pois, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que eles tinham que conversar, uma voz, que ela não costumava escutar em seu ambiente de trabalho, começava a gritar loucamente em sua cabeça, mandando-a arrancar as roupas do namorado e fazer amor com ele ali e agora! E esse desejo que só crescia dentro dela não a deixou escutar o que o rapaz lhe falava.

- Hermione, você escutou o que eu lhe disse?

- O quê? - perguntou inebriada.

- Me desculpe pelo jeito com que perguntei antes, mas...

- Não, Rony, eu... Sou eu quem lhe peço desculpas. O que eu falei pra você foi horrível. Me desculpe...

- Bem, e eu também não fui com muito tato, não é?

- Você foi pego de supetão.

Rony sorriu abertamente. Um sorriso que, com exceção da presença do filho deles, tornava todo o resto sem importância para Hermione.

- Hermione, eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que... Eu vou ser pai! E melhor, de um filho seu! Um filho seu e meu!

- Um lindo ruivinho... - ela disse, também sorrindo como nunca fizera na vida.

- De olhos castanhos.

- Corajoso.

- E inteligente...

Com os sentidos mais calmos, eles se beijaram novamente.

- Eu amo você, Hermione Granger. - E afastando-se apenas o necessário para olhá-la bem, Rony continuou: - Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, a qual eu quero que continue a acontecer. Quer se casar comigo?

O sorriso de Hermione aumentou, enquanto ela sentia seus olhos arderem.

- Era assim que eu queria ouvir, Rony. Sempre foi...

- Isso é um sim? - Mesmo sorrindo, um receio era perceptível na voz do rapaz.

- Se ficou em dúvida: sim, _oui, __**sí**_... Em quantas línguas quiser. A resposta vai ser "sim" em todas, meu amor.

- Então posso te chamar de minha noiva? - ele perguntou com um sorriso, intentando outro beijo.

- Pode me chamar como quiser... Desde que não me deixe ficar mais dez dias longe de você...

- A culpa foi sua que não agüentou o cheiro do meu perfume...

- O qual você já fez questão de não usar mais...

- Então o que acha de matarmos a saudade agora? - ele perguntou, sua boca já brincando com o pescoço de sua, enfim, noiva. A mão saudosa também se embrenhando debaixo das roupas de Hermione.

- Agora? - ela espantou-se num ofego, as mãos do rapaz já fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar e sua respiração descompassar. - Você quer dizer... aqui?

- Qual o problema?

- E se alguém nos pegar... - Ela gemeu quando sentiu a mão dele alcançar lugares que, se ele insistisse, ela não poderia negar. - Rony, não faz isso...

- Achei que você gostasse de quebrar regras, Hermione... Foi o que disse no nosso quinto ano, lembra?

- U-hum... - Ela mordia o lábio inferior com força, sem condições de falar coisa alguma. - Rony... Ah, meu Deus! Pára... Não tem como aparatarmos daqui?

- Não... Esqueceu que tem um lugar só pra isso no Ministério, Mione?

Mas, antes que eles se aprofundassem nas carícias - o que tiraria toda a razão de Hermione, fazendo-a não se importar em onde estavam, e deixar Rony comandar as reações de seu corpo -, eles ouviram alguém forçar a porta do cômodo.

- Porcaria de coisa enferrujada... - resmungou alguém do lado de fora.

Rapidamente, Hermione empurrou Rony e desceu da mesa. Suas mãos tremiam, o que a impedia de arrumar logo suas roupas, fazendo-a praguejar.

- Quem está aí? - perguntou uma voz masculina e asmática. - Quer fazer o favor de abrir a porta?

Instantes depois, a porta era aberta de supetão. O casal deu de cara com o Sr. Olsen, o velhinho zelador do Ministério.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo aí dentro? - o Sr. Olsen perguntou com os olhos estreitos em desconfiança.

- Estávamos... ahm... - Rony olhou nervoso para Hermione, como se pedisse força.

Porém, uma voz que nenhum dos dois gostaria de ouvir, principalmente naquele momento, soou naquele corredor:

- Granger? Weasley? O que vocês estão aprontando?

Rony olhou para Draco; toda a irritação que sentia do ex-sonserino na época de escola vindo com força total. Não permitiria sentir-se constrangido por aquele idiota.

- Não te interessa, Malfoy.

Mas Draco já olhava para Hermione, os olhos cinza brilhando em malícia e astúcia.

- Ah, que horror! Vocês estavam se pegando nesse lugarzinho?

- Não estávamos fazendo nada, Malfoy - retorquiu Rony. Só não fizera o loiro calar a boca à força, porque Hermione segurava forte seu braço.

- Claro... - A voz de Draco estava carregada de sarcasmo. - Granger, por favor, abotoe sua camisa, sim? E a saia está torta também.

Sem se segurar, Hermione olhou para suas roupas. A camisa estava em perfeita ordem, mas a saia, realmente, estava desalinhada. Entretanto, logo ela ergueu o olhar para Draco, encarando-o firme e dignamente.

- Não preciso dos seus conselhos para me vestir, Malfoy. Quando precisar de algo do tipo, pode deixar que eu peço para alguém mais apropriado.

- Só quis ajudar - Draco disse, erguendo as mãos em defesa, embora um meio sorriso brincasse em seus lábios.

- Pois eu dispenso sua ajuda. Vamos, Rony. - Hermione, depois de segurar a mão do namorado, virou-se para o zelador. - Sr. Olsen, está faltando água sanitária aqui.

E saiu com o namorado, embora Rony tenha parado de encarar Draco de forma assassina apenas quando entraram no refeitório.

O Sr. Olsen fez uma careta e entrou no cômodo, saindo logo depois.

- Mas que porcaria é "água de sanitário"?

Draco apenas lançou um olhar de asco para o empregado, saindo daquele corredor e entrando no Refeitório. Em questão de segundos, encontrou quem procurava. Uma moça morena de pele clara e olhos azuis. Sua companhia para o enfadonho jantar que o Banco Gringotes realizaria, e que ele, por ser um dos chefes do setor comercial do Ministério, teria que comparecer.

_Afinal, _- ele pensou - _se aquela noite tivesse que render, com certeza não seria no jantar, e sim fora dele._

E com o plano de uma noite prazerosa na companhia de uma bela mulher já se formando em sua cabeça, ele sorriu para a moça. Seus olhos, entretanto, não emitindo brilho algum de felicidade. Mas ela nem pareceu notar este último detalhe.

**xxx---xxx**

Sentada na beirada da cama, vestindo apenas o roupão e uma toalha nos cabelos, Syndia não parecia nem um pouco animada para quem iria se aprontar para ir a um evento. Estava claro que ela ia a esse congresso somente porque era obrigada. Questão de trabalho. Se pudesse escolher, ficaria em casa, talvez arrumando suas gavetas ou lendo um livro.

Não, também não era assim. Até que ela estava bem interessada no congresso. Poderia fazer muitos contatos interessantes para sua carreira e tirar algumas dúvidas. Com esses pensamentos, a loira sorriu. Se Gui soubesse que estava se animando em ir, somente por causa do trabalho, certamente diria: "_Syndia, você só pensa em trabalho, você tem que se divertir_". Sim, com certeza ele falaria isso. Mas, bem que ela preferia que tudo isso acabasse no congresso.

Pensando nisso, ela levantou e caminhou até o guarda-roupa. Antes que pudesse abri-lo, a campainha da casa tocou. Se perguntando quem seria, Syndia calçou os chinelos e desceu as escadas.

- Mamãe, papai? O que vocês fazem aqui há essa hora? – perguntou a loira, dando passagem para que os pais entrassem.

- Querida, você realmente achou que eu não viria aqui te ajudar a se vestir para a festa?

Syndia notou que sua mãe trazia consigo algumas maletas, que ela reconhecia como sendo as maletas onde ficavam guardadas as maquiagens e algumas jóias. Lançou um olhar desesperado para o pai, que só encolheu os ombros e sorriu.

- Como vai, filhinha? – disse ele depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Bem. – Ela o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Não vamos perder tempo. Você ainda está com os cabelos molhados, querida? – Lyx falou empurrando a garota para a escada. – Ainda bem que cheguei cedo, temos tempo para tudo.

- Tudo o que mamãe? Eu só preciso secar o cabelo e colocar o vestido.

- E fazer a maquiagem, escolher o sapato e as jóias.

- Jóias? Que jóias? Por Merlin, é um congresso mamãe, não uma festa de arromba!

- Querida, muitas pessoas influentes estarão nesse congresso. E eu sei que depois terá um jantar e a banda The Classic Wizards irá se apresentar. Você tem que estar muito bem arrumada.

- Eu vou estar muito bem arrumada. Não se preocupe, já faz um tempinho que eu sei me arrumar sozinha, sabia?

Sua mãe lhe sorriu. Era aquele sorriso que a irritava. O sorriso que dizia que não importava o que ela falasse, nada tiraria da cabeça de Lyx Goldstein Vechten a idéia de produzir a filha para o tal jantar.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Mas vamos, não discuta, vou te ajudar a ficar mais linda do que você já é! Quem sabe, você não sai desse jantar com um namorado?

Syndia desceu todos os degraus que havia subido.

- Ah não, isso já é demais. Papai! – ela suplicou.

- Não se preocupe comigo, minha filha, vou pegar um livro e ficar aqui esperando por vocês. Não tenha pressa.

Ela soltou um suspiro. Inacreditável, ele estava concordando com aquela loucura toda. Estreitou os olhos e falou quase em um sussurro:

- Um dia da caça, outro do caçador.

- Eu também te amo, filhinha.

Syn subiu as escadas pisando duro, conformada de que teria que aceitar a ajuda da mãe.

**xxx**

Com um vestido dourado, cabelos soltos e brincos compridos que continham pequenos brilhantes, Syndia estava pronta e sua mãe muito satisfeita. Ela tinha que admitir que Lyx a ajudara muito. Claro que ela estava mais maquiada do que gostaria, e com um vestido mais chamativo do que pretendia, mas, estava muito bonita e elegante.

Descendo as escadas, ela pode ver seu pai cochilando no sofá. Ele logo despertou com a conversa das duas mulheres.

- Como você está linda. – Oren segurou a mão da filha e a fez rodar. Os longos cabelos loiros balançando às costas da jovem.

- Obrigada, papai. O mérito é todo da mamãe.

- Não meu amor, eu somente ressaltei sua beleza.

- Então o mérito é de vocês dois, já que sou sua filha – ela disse rindo e abraçando os dois.

- Você está linda, mas, agora vá, vá antes que se atrase. Vou pegar minhas coisas e já vamos.

- Está bem. – Beijou o pai e abraçou a mãe antes de se dirigir a porta.

- Aproveite o congresso, querida.

- Pode deixar, papai.

- E divirta-se na festa.

Ela sorriu.

- Vou me divertir

* * *

_N/B Sônia: __**Mione e Ron**__, extremamente __**Mione e Ron**__. São eles ali! Sem tirar nem por! Muito bom, gurias!!! - Ei, para quem prometia não maltratar o Harry, o que foi aquilo lá, hein? Hein? ;D – TRêS VIVAS PARA A SRA. GRANGER!!! Ela é CEM!!! - Ok. Festança com o Draco, só no próximo capítulo, é isso???? Eu acho que minhas betinhas estão invertendo os papéis comigo. Não sou mais eu que estalo a chibata, são elas! Ficam maltratando esta pobre beta bem intencionada, não dando importância à ansiedade de ver o loirão enrolado em lençóis de seda novamente! Achatando-me contra a parede com tachinhas perfurantes de curiosidade!!! Ai de mim!!! - D – Preciso dizer que ficou excelente, ou minha verborragia animada já entregou o veredicto??? EXCELENTE MENINAS! Valeu a espera!!! Beijos muitos da sua cada vez mais orgulhosa beta! Até o próximo!!! D - P.s.: Apenas para recolocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares... SSSSSHHHHTAÁAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!! ;D_

_**NA:**_ Demoramos, mas nunca falhamos: eis o capítulo! E a festa é no próximo! Mas, não adianta quebrar porquinho, pois, infelizmente, a entrada é restrita..a não ser que você venha acompanhando alguém...rs..

E o título do capítulo, é da música Versos Simples, de Chimarruts, que está nos nossos Multiplies, tanto a letra quanto a música. Endereços no nosso perfil!

_Agradecimentos:_

**Priscila Louredo: **Pri! A Sra. Prescott é uma fofa, vocês ainda vão ver muito dela. A reação Ron/Mione foi simplesmente Ron/Mione! E temos certeza que a Sô vai saber aproveitar! D Beijos!

**Paty Black: **Realmente, nossa Syn sofreu! Mas já estamos cuidando para que isso se ajeite da melhor maneira possível..rs.. E o que achou do Rony-Legume agora? Nem tão legume assim..hihi.. Esperamos que tenha gostado. Beijos, Paty!

**Sonia Sag: **Sô, essa coisa entre vc e o ruivão foi mais forte que a Liv! Saiu assim, sem planejamento! Quando vimos, já estava mais que escrito. Afinal de contas, ser beta tem lá suas vantagens..rsrsrs..Obrigada sempre, amiga! Beijos.

**Bianca Evans: **Que bom que está gostando! autoras mui felizes! Mas Mione grávida... ossos do ofício...rsrs.. Esperamos que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! (e entendido o motivo da gravidez.. Rony Weasley calores...rs) Beijos.

**Bernardo Cardoso: **Ahhh Be, você magoado é tão fofo!!!! Por isso, retiramos o fato de termos falado que você era um legume, quando englobamos os homens num todo! Você é a exceção! \o/ Beijos..

**Sally Owens: **Agradecemos mesmo pelos elogios, Sally! E esperamos que você continue adorando muito a fic..hihi.. Beijos!

**Jhonatas Tiago Potter: **Jhonatas, mulheres não são complicadas, são os homens quem não conseguem fazer as coisas de maneira certa..rs.. Mas..enfim..feminismo a parte.. Que bom que está gostando..e se acalme que a Syn e o Draco terão seus momentos..rs.. E a Sô está mais que preparada para conviver com o domador de dragões..rs.. Beijos. Malfou: Agradecemos o elogio! Mas..quanto a suas perguntas.. bem, atualização, sempre fazemos o possível para ser o mais rápido que nossos dias nos permitem, uma vez que a faculdade e trabalho sempre apertam. E pode ir entrando sim, pois a casa é de todos! E quanto ao mistério de Starta..rs..bom, você terá que ler pra descobrir..rs.. Esperamos que a demora tenha sido compensatória! 

**Vander Malfoy: **Agradecemos o elogio! Mas..quanto a suas perguntas.. bem, atualização, sempre fazemos o possível para ser o mais rápido que nossos dias nos permitem, uma vez que a faculdade e trabalho sempre apertam. E pode ir entrando sim, pois a casa é de todos! E quanto ao mistério de Starta..rs..bom, você terá que ler pra descobrir..rs.. Esperamos que a demora tenha sido compensatória!

**Georgea: **Bem, o Rony não pediu conselhos a ninguém..mas conseguiu sair-se muito bem dessa..hihi.. Logo descobriremos quem papa quem.. Draco ou Syn..hehe.. E achamos que a ruiva vai ter que esperar um tantinho para ganhar aquele anel! Esperamos que tenha gostado, Geo. Beijos gigantes pra você também.

**Mirella Silveira: **Sim, a vida da Syn não foi fácil, mas ela será recompensada... Esperamos que tenha gostado e desculpe a demora. Beijos.

_E pra quem deu uma passada: esperamos que tenham gostado._

_Beijos a todos_

_Livinha e Pamela Black_


	7. Capítulo 6: Dança Comigo

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Dança Comigo**_

Enfim aquela chatice havia terminado. Ele não havia prestado muita atenção nas palavras do palestrante, mas, mesmo assim, sentia-se entediado. Nunca tivera paciência para esse tipo de coisa. As aulas em Hogwarts só eram toleráveis, pois tinha seus "amigos" para se distrair.

Pelo menos agora poderia beber alguma coisa no jantar. Estava com a garganta seca. Em dúvida se tomava um whisky de fogo ou um cálice de xerez, nem percebeu a aproximação de sua acompanhante, que havia ido ao toalete retocar a maquiagem. Como se fosse ajudar em alguma coisa!

Marcelle Done não era de todo ruim. Mas deixava muito a desejar. Era uma mulher bonita, mas não sabia explorar sua beleza. Tentando ser sexy, vestia-se de forma vulgar e chamativa. Aquele vestido decotado com babados estava lhe dando nos nervos. A garota não tinha conteúdo para conversas interessantes, o que tornava mais difícil manter o bom humor. Daquela maneira, seria bem difícil alongar a noite.

Entrando no salão onde seria o jantar, Draco analisou todo o ambiente. A decoração estava simples demais para seu gosto, poderia ser mais sofisticada e chique, mas não dava para esperar muito do Ministério. Ansiava, pelo menos, que o serviço dos garçons fosse bem feito, ou será que teria que esperar muito para uma bebida?

- Vamos nos sentar – disse Draco para sua acompanhante.

- Na nossa mesa terá alguém importante? – perguntou a moça, animada.

- Se o chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia é um tipo de pessoa importante pra você, então sim, terá – respondeu mal humorado.

- Ai que ótimo, quem sabe assim não saímos na coluna da Rita Skeeter! – falou excitada.

Se contendo para não falar tudo o que passava em sua cabeça, Draco apenas suspirou e sentou, olhando em volta a procura de um garçom.

**xxx**

Satisfeita. Foi assim que Syndia saiu da palestra. Claro que muita coisa que havia sido dita já era de seu conhecimento, mas no geral, foi bem produtiva. Agora, ela teria que encarar o jantar.

Olhando para o corredor que levava até o salão onde seria a pequena festa, pensou que seria melhor encarar logo de vez. Caminhou lentamente em direção à grande sala. Passando pela enorme porta de madeira, pode ver o ambiente simples, mas muito bem decorado. Nada de luxo e muita sofisticação, o que tornava o lugar aconchegante.

Avistou Gui próximo de uma mesa e foi ao seu encontro. Certamente ele estava esperando por sua noiva, Fleur, que chegaria para lhe fazer companhia no jantar.

- Gostou da palestra? – perguntou para o ruivo, que estava distraído olhando para porta de entrada.

- Foi interessante, mas você não ficaria surpresa se eu dissesse que não prestei muita atenção não é?

Syndia sorriu.

- Não, eu não ficaria. Mas muita coisa interessante e útil para nosso trabalho foi dita.

- Eu sei, eu escutei todas elas, mas aquela baboseira de segredos e cidades perdidas... Ele acha que somos o quê? Caçadores de tesouros perdidos como o grupo que estamos pesquisando?

- Bom, muita coisa do que ele disse nós já sabíamos, mas, na verdade...

Syndia não conseguiu terminar, Fleur acabava de chegar e já se colocava ao lado do noivo.

- _Demorrrrei?_

- Não meu amor, a palestra acabou há pouco. Você se lembra da Syndia? – Gui indicou a loira.

- Olá, como vai? – perguntou meio indiferente.

- Bem, obrigada – respondeu Syn educadamente.

- _Querrrido, estou com sede, serrrá que conseguimos algo parrra beberrr?_

- Claro, vamos para nossa mesa. Syn você vem conosco?

- _Ela vai se sentarrr na mesma mesa que nós?_ – perguntou Fleur com a voz esganiçada.

Gui, meio envergonhado pela atitude a noiva, tentou dizer algo, mas Syndia foi mais rápida.

- Não Gui, vou circular um pouco, nos vemos daqui a pouco. – E sorrindo para Fleur, saiu.

Ainda olhou para o casal, ou melhor, para a feição emburrada de Fleur, antes de decidir deixar isso pra lá. Ela realmente não tinha nada com Gui para a moça ficar com tanto ciúmes. Bem, certo que seu companheiro de trabalho era um rapaz bonito, alegre, e que conseguira dela algo que realmente a espantou. Syndia, sem nem perceber, contara boa parte de sua vida ao rapaz, além de se permitir conhecer por ele.

Eram poucos os que ela deixava transpassar essa linha entre coleguismo e amizade sincera. E tudo isso pelo que viveu em seu passado com os pais, quando era criança. Os preconceitos da sociedade bruxa ainda estavam latentes em sua memória, e com isso, ela sempre pensava cem vezes antes de se envolver com alguém. Por mais simples que fosse essa relação.

Talvez fosse por isso que, pela primeira vez desde que se separara de Karl, ela sentia um vazio estranho. Algo que a vinha perturbando há algum tempo. Ela se encontrava naquele vasto salão, com pessoas sorrindo, conversando e até dançando. Mas nenhuma delas estava como Syndia: sozinha. Para qualquer pessoa que se olhasse, havia um acompanhante. Até para os que já se mostravam altos com a bebida, fosse para acompanhá-los num possível vexame, fosse para impedi-los de cometer um.

Syndia deu uma olhada para sua taça de champanhe, pela metade, e soltou um suspiro.

- Bem - ela disse para si mesma -, se você já decidiu como seria desde que tinha dezessete anos, não pode mostrar-se arrependida agora. - Ela passou os olhos pelo salão novamente, antes de voltar a murmurar: - além disso, quem interessaria a você no meio dessas pessoas velhas demais? - Seu olhar então recaiu num homem que parecia estar fazendo qualquer coisa em vez de dançar - Ou estranha demais.

Deixando todos esses pensamentos de lado, a loira voltou a caminhar pelo salão de festas, cumprimentando alguns conhecidos, desviando-se de outros que ela não estava nem sequer a fim de cumprimentar, e assim por diante. Sabia como lidar em festas desse tipo. O problema era que já estava cansada de todas elas. Sempre as mesmas pessoas metidas demais para se ter uma conversa sem hipocrisia, ou burras demais para sequer saberem iniciar um papo.

Contudo, conseguiu avistar seus companheiros de trabalho, Meg Dikens e Lex Medina. E, pelo visto, a moça conseguira fazer o parceiro usar a roupa decente para a ocasião, como comentara anteriormente. Rapidamente se aproximou de ambos com um sorriso.

- Você não veio com ninguém, Vechten? - perguntou Lex, depois de um tempo de conversa.

- Vim com o Gui Weasley.

- Mas... Ele não veio acompanhado? - Meg estranhou

- Veio com a Fleur, a namorada dele. - "Ou noiva, não sei..." Syndia pegou-se pensando.

- Então você não veio com ele...

- Claro que vim, Meg. Só que não vou ficar lá empatando o namoro dele com a moça, vou? - Syndia retorquiu óbvia, e continuou - E Lex, não precisa ficar batendo esse pé no chão de maneira ritmada, que eu já percebi. Vão dançar vocês dois! Não vou ficar empatando vocês tampouco.

Ela então voltou a caminhar pelo salão, notando um ou outro olhar para si, mas nada que a afetasse. E estava quase no ponto de desistir de ficar naquele lugar - o que certamente renderia numa reprimenda, tanto de sua mãe quanto de Gui -, quando ela viu o bruxo que dera a palestra. Percebeu que ele parecia tão entediado quanto ela, embora parecesse demonstrar o contrário muito bem, e isso lhe pareceu a chance perfeita de conversar.

Aproximou-se devagar, mas sem perder o homem de vista, o qual ainda não havia percebido sua aproximação. E foi exatamente quando outro bruxo afastou-se dele, juntamente de sua acompanhante - a qual Syndia teve a impressão de estar totalmente fora de lugar por causa de suas roupas cheias de babados -, que ela o alcançou.

- Sr. Malcom? - chamou sorrindo levemente.

- Olá - Alexander Malcom respondeu educado, porém com uma feição que não estimulava maiores conversas.

Um pouco receosa, Syndia continuou:

- Gostaria de parabenizar o senhor pela palestra. Eu gostei muito, realmente me ajudou a esclarecer alguns pontos sobre uma investigação que estou fazendo para o banco Gringotes.

- É mesmo? - o homem pareceu vagamente interessado.

- Sim... Eu e meu parceiro estamos pesquisando sobre o Grupo Aziza, o grupo caçador de tesouros antigos...

- Sei quem são. Um bando de mercenários, isso sim.

- Pois é... - Syndia preferiu não perguntar o motivo da raiva do homem pelo grupo. - Ah, mas que cabeça a minha! Nem me apresentei para o senhor, desculpe. Sou Syndia Vechten.

Malcom parou imediatamente de levar sua mão à bandeja de petiscos que o garçom servia ao ouvir o nome de Syndia. No entanto, logo voltou a agir normalmente. A jovem sequer percebeu sua reação. Sem se preocupar que o garçom ainda o esperava se servir, Malcom estendeu a mão à guisa de um cumprimento, beijando a mão da jovem, educada e galantemente.

- Filha de Oren e Lyx Vechten, presumo? - perguntou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas numa curiosidade aparentemente leve, enquanto Syndia retirava sua mão da dele.

- Conhece meus pais?

- Fui ao casamento deles. - Ele finalmente serviu-se, liberando o garçom. - Cerimônia discreta, a dos dois. Não teve muita gente.

- Minha mãe comentou comigo, mesmo.

- O que eu acho uma tremenda besteira, se quer saber.

- Desculpe?

- O fato de não ter comparecido boa parte dos convidados! Uma desfeita com a família de sua mãe, os Goldstein. Seus avós, Shady e Glacière, não mereciam que o casamento de sua única filha fosse tão desprestigiado depois de eles terem feito tanto pela sociedade bruxa.

Syndia sorriu para o homem. Era a primeira vez que ouvia alguém de renome e respeito naquela sociedade bruxa e inglesa defender seus pais.

- Fico agradecida pelas palavras, Sr. Malcom.

- Alexander, querida - o homem disse, sorrindo afetuosamente, e ao ver a moça abrir a boca, no que ele julgou que seria um protesto, completou: - Ou, então, no máximo um Malcom. Sem "senhor". Afinal de contas, peguei você no colo. Claro que foi apenas uma vez, mas peguei. Nunca vou me esquecer do lindo vestidinho branco de fitinhas rosa que você usava.

Um pouco constrangida, Syndia correspondeu ao sorriso dele. Nunca chamara um homem de sessenta anos pelo primeiro nome, ou topara com alguém que lhe falasse tão intimamente dessa maneira tão direta.

- Bem, vou ficar então com o Malcom.

- Por favor... A propósito, minha querida, como estão seus pais? Faz um bom tempo que não os vejo.

- Ah, meus pais estão ótimos - a moça respondeu sorrindo abertamente. - Não mudaram quase nada, para falar a verdade.

- Isso é bom! Então, posso julgar que Lyx continua uma dama impecável, e Oren, um gentil e, com o perdão da palavra, extravagante _yankee_.

- Sim, mas, quanto ao ser extravagante, julgo que ele não mudará.

- E foi justamente esse temperamento tão alegre de seu pai que me fez vê-lo com bons olhos. - Malcom serviu-se de champanhe antes de continuar. - Você é muito parecida com sua avó, sabia?

- É verdade?

- Sim... E com Shady também.

Malcom virou o rosto um pouco de lado, analisando a moça. Syndia sentiu-se levemente desconfortável, entretanto, estava gostando da companhia dele. Alexander Malcom, além de ser um homem de inteligência surpreendente, tinha um brilho nos olhos quando a olhava que a fazia querer continuar ali, como se ele fosse o único a quem Syndia conhecesse naquele espaço lotado.

- Bem - ela falou, sorrindo de lado e ainda constrangida. - Alguns dizem que pareço com minha mãe.

- Fisicamente, sim. Lyx também é muito parecida com sua avó. Mas, você... Ah, você já parece ser a personificação de Glacière... Os olhos vivos, a pose altiva... Só que também tão discreta quanto Shady, e os olhos tão penetrantes quanto os dele e que parecem saber esconder muito bem um segredo, quando se deve.

Syndia não conseguiu disfarçar seu constrangimento, que aumentou. Sentindo o rosto esquentar, ela desviou o olhar para sua taça vazia. Malcom falou:

- Ora, me desculpe, minha querida. Eu não devia estar te analisando tão descaradamente. Foi completamente indelicado de minha parte.

- Tudo bem. Eu fico feliz em saber que também pareço com meu avô. Minha mãe não conta muitas coisas sobre ele, apenas de minha avó.

- Não? Mas, por quê?

- Isso eu não sei. Entretanto... - Syndia baixou a voz, e como se estivesse confidenciando uma travessura que gostara de fazer, falou: - eu encontrei algumas coisas dele, como fotografias, uns objetos estranhos e uma espécie de diário.

- Diário? De Shady?

- Pois é... No sótão da casa dos meus pais. - Ela pegou uma taça cheia com o garçom que passava. - Mas, não consegui entender muita coisa. Havia muitos códigos naqueles pergaminhos. Além disso, não acho que eram do meu avô, propriamente dizendo. Parecia papel mais antigo.

- Sei... - O olhar do homem se deteve por um tempo no rosto de Syndia, que olhava para outro lado naquele momento. Somente quando ela voltou a encará-lo, que Alexander Malcom sorriu novamente, ao que a moça retribuiu. - Minha cara, foi muito bom reencontrá-la e, finalmente, vê-la crescida. Tenho certeza de que Shady ficaria orgulhoso em vê-la tão bem e bonita.

- Obrigada.

- Mas eu preciso ir embora. Tenho que encontrar um antigo amigo que também não vejo há anos. Sabe como é... Muitas viagens, grandes descobertas...

- Ah, sim, claro. Assuntos para se pôr em dia.

- E você não faz idéia de quanto assunto teremos.

- Foi realmente um prazer conversar com o senhor. - Syndia sorriu.

- O prazer foi todo meu, Syndia - o sorriso do homem aumentou, assim como o brilho de seus olhos azuis.

O Sr. Malcom ainda pediu que Syndia mandasse seus cumprimentos aos pais dela, e a moça disse que o faria com prazer. Após se despedirem, ela ficou sozinha novamente naquele salão. Contudo, logo ouviu alguém a chamando.

- Eu não acredito que você estava falando de trabalho com o palestrante! - falou Gui, rolando os olhos.

- Não estava falando de trabalho com o Sr. Malcom! - respondeu indignada, mas sorrindo.

- Sei... E sobre o que vocês tanto falavam?

- Sobre meus pais, meus avós...

- Sério?

- Sério! - ela riu. - Ele é amigo da família, um dos poucos que foi ao casamento dos meus pais.

- Ahm... - Gui então compreendeu. - Por isso que você ficou esse tempo todo conversando com ele. Achou que não fazia parte daquela parte hipócrita, mesquinha e arrogante do restante do salão.

- Mais ou menos isso.

- E eu?

- Você o quê?

- Acha que faço parte dos hipócritas, mesquinhos e arrogantes?

- Bom...

Syndia pareceu analisá-lo, levando a mão ao queixo, no que Gui cruzou os braços numa leve mostragem de irritação.

- Olhe lá o que você vai falar, Vechten! - ameaçou ele.

Porém, ela não se intimidou:

- Às vezes é um pouco arrogante sim. Andando por aí como se fosse o gostosão do pedaço, se mostrando todo com essa pose rebelde. Tem gente que fala que os rebeldes são atraentes... Mas nem tanto, Weasley.

Gui aproximou-se da amiga e lhe apontou o dedo:

- Escute aqui, Vechten. Eu só não te dou o troco, porque não estamos num lugar próprio.

Syndia precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não estourar em risadas ao ver as orelhas de seu amigo inteiramente vermelhas. Talvez fosse o champanhe que a estava deixando daquela maneira extrovertida. Quantas taças havia bebido?

- Você só não me dá o troco, Gui, porque estou completamente certa.

O rapaz ainda abriu a boca para retrucar, mas, em vez disso, a segurou pela mão, arrastando Syndia para a pista de dança.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Vamos dançar.

- Mas, e quanto a Fleur? Não acho que ela gostaria disso, Gui.

- A minha francesa foi ao banheiro. E eu também disse a ela que dançaria com você ao menos uma dança, pois não seria legal que você ficasse feito uma barata tonta por aí.

- Agradeço a atenção...

- Não tem de quê - ele falou num meio sorriso, já girando a moça pela pista de dança.

Syndia riu quando ele a inclinou e voltou a girá-la. Gui não era mau dançarino, pelo contrário. Entretanto, seu jeito extrovertido parecia transformar os passos de dança numa brincadeira. E foi quando a música estava quase no fim, que o sorriso de Syndia sumiu.

- Gui?

- O quê?

- Você não disse que avisou a Fleur de que iríamos dançar?

- Isso mesmo... por quê?

- Então por que ela está vindo pra cá bem irritada?

Eles pararam de dançar automaticamente, na mesma hora em que Fleur parava na frente dos dois.

_- Que faites-vous, Gui?_ (O que você está fazendo, Gui?)

- Fleur, nós só estávamos dançando - Gui respondeu a pergunta da namorada, estranhando aquele tom de voz.

_- __Danser__avec_... com ela?!

- Qual o problema de eu dançar com a Syndia? Ela é minha amiga e...

- Pois enton fiq' dançando com sua amic... _Je vais quitter!_

- Fleur, não... Fleur! Droga... Com licença, Syn... **Fleur!**

Se a música não estivesse tão alta, o salão inteiro teria ouvido Gui chamar pela namorada. Com aquilo sendo o ponto alto dos constrangimentos da noite, Syndia caminhou decidida para fora da pista de dança. Não acreditava que fora pivô de uma briga de namorados. Justo ela! Se ao menos tivesse algum amigo para ela conversar, ou ao menos Meg ou Lex para lhe fazer companhia por um curto momento.

Olhou para a porta que dava para a saída, por onde Gui passara atrás de Fleur.

- Ah, Merlin, espero que eles não briguem feio! - murmurou nervosa consigo mesma. - Mas, também, por que você foi inventar de dançar com o namorado de outra mulher, Syndia? Tonta...

Decidida a ir embora, Syndia começou a andar na direção de onde estava guardado seu casaco, porém, mal deu dois passos, alguém colocou um copo com um líquido âmbar bem à sua frente.

- Acho que você deveria beber isso para se acalmar.

Ela olhou espantada para seu lado direito, de onde viera a voz. Deparou-se então com um par de olhos a encarando entre divertidos e interessados.

- Como?

- Depois desse vexame, creio que você precisa relaxar. Nada que uma boa dose de Whisky de Fogo não resolva.

- Foi tão feio assim? - perguntou com uma expressão de desagrado.

- Não foram todos que viram a discussão, mas muitos viram o Weasley sair atrás da moça. E ouviram também.

- Droga.

Syndia odiava vexames. Eles lhe lembravam da época em que ainda era criança, quando alguém falava mal de seu pai. Isso rendia sempre, no mínimo, uma matéria numa revista bruxa de fofocas. Além, claro, dos membros da sociedade bruxa inglesa começarem a falar de sua família. Era sempre assim. "Vocês viram o que aquela menina Vechten fez?". Ou então: "eu sabia que não daria boa coisa os Goldstein se misturarem com a gentalha de _yankees_". Ah, como ela odiava aqueles hipócritas!

- Você está bem?

- Estou, obrigada. - Ela então olhou para o copo que o homem ainda segurava estendido pra ela e, de maneira educada, falou: - Obrigada, mas eu não bebo whisky.

- Bem, um gole sempre me ajuda quando fico nervoso demais.

- Eu prefiro respirar - ela disse com um sorriso nervoso.

- Não quer mesmo?

- Não.

- Então, se não se importa, bebo eu.

O homem então levou o copo à boca e, somente naquela hora, Syndia o reconheceu. Era o mesmo que esbarrara nela no Ministério da Magia, quando fora pesquisar com Gui sobre o grupo Aziza. O mesmo que lhe dissera coisas nada polidas.

- Não sabia que você era tão educado assim - ela falou.

- O quê?

- Bem, pelo visto você não se lembra, não é? - Ela então se virou completamente para encará-lo, pois ainda estava de perfil. - Nós não nos apresentamos, mas meu amigo me disse quem é você. Deixe eu me apresentar: sou a mulher que você esbarrou no Ministério há um tempo, Sr. Malfoy, e que o senhor xingou apenas porque acabou derrubando alguns de seus papéis.

Draco Malfoy franziu o cenho, não sabendo do que ela estava falando. Afinal de contas, ele sequer saía de sua sala segurando montes de papéis. Que dirá esbarrar-se nos outros. Contudo... Agora que ela estava falando, algo vago lhe veio à memória. Ele olhou para a mulher à sua frente e relanceou os olhos rapidamente para sua acompanhante sentada à mesa. Não querendo voltar para aquele lugar, pois a moça era realmente intragável, resolveu tentar a companhia de alguém que, aparentemente, parecia bem mais interessante e, com certeza, melhor vestida.

- Não me lembro ao certo, mas, desde que não a tenha ofendido de maneira indesculpável, peço-lhe que me perdoe.

Syndia ergueu as sobrancelhas. Pelo que Gui havia lhe contado sobre Draco Malfoy, ele era um homem arrogante, sarcástico e nojento. Porém... ele estava lhe pedindo desculpas?

- Tem certeza que quer se desculpar?

- Absoluta - ele disse, lhe sorrindo abertamente. Sorriso que, Syndia reparou, custava a chegar aos olhos cinzas do homem.

- Você quer se desculpar por me chamar de cega, de imbecil e de trouxa?

- Eu te chamei de tudo isso?

- Com certeza - ela riu com sarcasmo. - Embora o termo "trouxa" não tenha me ofendido, como foi seu intento àquele dia.

- Sendo assim, insisto nas desculpas. Talvez eu não estivesse tendo um bom dia.

- Com certeza não.

- Então... Você vai me desculpar?

- Se te faz feliz... Já havia até me esquecido disso - ela falou, olhando pros lados.

- Percebo que esqueceu... - Draco falou com um meio sorriso e depositando o copo numa mesa qualquer. - Tanto é que listou as ofensas que lhe fiz.

- Tenho memória boa, apenas isso.

- Então, mesmo com memória boa, você me desculpou. E que tal se selássemos esse pedido de desculpas?

- Não entendi...

- Mas é isso mesmo. Mostre que realmente tem boa memória, mas tem também um ótimo coração, sendo complacente comigo.

Draco esticou sua mão, pedindo a de Syndia, e ela olhou da mão estendida do rapaz para o rosto dele, incrédula.

- Ainda continuo sem entender - falou, embora soubesse o que ele queria.

- Dance comigo para mostrar que não ficou com raiva de mim.

- Eu não acho que isso seria uma boa coisa! - retorquiu, rindo. Aquele homem era doido. Só podia ser. - Além disso, você nem me conhece para saber se danço bem.

- Eu não preciso conhecer você para saber que é uma boa dançarina. Vi você dançando com o Weasley. E garanto que sou melhor dançarino do que ele.

- Dançarino pode até ser... mas modesto...

- Por que não me conhece primeiro, para só depois me julgar? Ou você é do tipo que gosta de fazer julgamento pelo que os outros dizem?

Algo nos olhos dele fez com que Syndia pensasse que aquela pergunta tinha outro sentido, e isso a fez semicerrar os dela.

- Eu não julgo ninguém, Sr. Malfoy. Principalmente pela boca dos outros.

- Ótimo. Então? Concede-me essa dança? - Draco perguntou, esticando, novamente, sua mão para receber a de Syndia.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, não acreditando na pretensão do homem. Ainda pensou um pouco, poderia negar e ir embora, o que realmente era seu desejo, mas... Se fizesse isso, daria razão para ele pensar dela o que quisesse, principalmente que ela realmente julgava os outros pelo que ouvia de boca alheia. Então, resolveu aceitar, decidindo, também, colocar a prova o que Draco Malfoy lhe falara ao dizer que era melhor dançarino que Gui. Além disso... Dançar com um homem bonito daqueles não seria sacrifício algum. E se tivesse um bom papo então... Não seria sacrifício mesmo.

"Mamãe" pensou "isso é pelo que você vive me azucrinando. Você e a Sra. Prescott".

- Tudo bem. Vou lhe dar uma chance.

- Aprecio a consideração.

Syndia, então, sem se dar conta da mão estendida de Draco, foi até a pista de dança. Somente quando chegou lá que olhou novamente para ele, e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo sorrindo.

Draco não sabia por que insistia tanto, mas, pensava que, se a garota valesse toda aquela insistência, apreciaria muito sua recompensa. Novamente, estendeu sua mão, no que Syndia depositou a dela. Apertou-a levemente e a enlaçou pela cintura, tratando de deixá-la o mais próximo dele possível, enquanto a loira apoiava a mão esquerda no ombro dele.

E foi num segundo apenas; nesse curto espaço de tempo, que aconteceu a coisa mais estranha que Syndia já vivenciara até aquele momento. Sentiu seus ouvidos serem pressionados com se estivesse numa piscina muito funda, uma fisgada como uma corrente elétrica que perpassou a base de sua espinha, o que a fez estremecer. No instante seguinte, a música da banda já preenchia seus ouvidos novamente. Draco sorriu:

- Ao menos uma tensão já se formou entre nós - falou jocoso, recebendo um olhar estranho de Syndia.

Ao contrário de Gui, ela não percebeu se ele realmente era um bom dançarino. Durante alguns segundos, agiu como se fosse um robô dançando com o rapaz, obedecendo aos passos de dança e girando quando sentia que precisava girar. O que fora aquela sensação estranha? Nunca sentira aquilo.

Bem, arrepios e rápidos momentos de surdez não eram algo novo. Ela já se sentira assim quando vira Karl pela primeira vez, mas... Algo também lhe dizia que aquilo não era igual ao arrepio causado pelo ex-namorado. Sem perceber, retirou a mão esquerda do ombro de Draco, levando-a até a base de sua espinha. Contudo, encontrou um obstáculo: a mão do seu parceiro. Isso a fez despertar e encará-lo.

- Fique tranqüila, pois não vou baixar a mão um centímetro que seja - ele falou com um meio sorriso.

- Não... Não é isso, é que... Ah, não importa. - E colocou novamente a mão no ombro dele.

Porém, parecia que as situações estranhas estavam determinadas a rondar Syndia naquela noite. Algo em Draco Malfoy a fazia querer sair correndo dali, ao mesmo tempo em que a fazia querer ficar e senti-lo mais perto. Algo saudoso... mas, que também ela sabia que lhe faria mal. Tentou se concentrar nesse instinto que parecia gritar em sua cabeça, e foi só quando Draco a fez ficar com seus corpos mais juntos que ela conseguiu perceber. Era o perfume dele. O mesmo que o de Karl.

Para ela havia acabado. Não conseguiria mais ficar ali. A noite já fora estranha demais, carregada demais. Sem se importar em parecer grosseira, soltou-se dele.

- Com licença, mas preciso ir embora. - E saiu.

Draco mal teve tempo de ver a barra do vestido dela desaparecer. Porém, sorria. Agora, só faltava descobrir o nome daquela mulher que, ele tinha certeza, só correra para não se render tão facilmente a ele. Entretanto, nomes era algo fácil para ele descobrir. Girou os calcanhares e foi embora. Para ele, a noite também havia terminado ali.

**xxx**

Ar puro e respirar com calma era tudo que ela precisava naquele momento. Assim que cruzou a porta do salão para o jardim, Syndia respirou profundamente. A noite estava sendo mais agitada do que ela esperava. Primeiro o ataque de ciúmes da noiva de Gui, depois aquele rapaz, que contrariando tudo o que ela já tinha ouvido sobre ele, tinha sido gentil e educado. Sem contar aquela tensão entre os dois quando aceitou dançar com ele. Isso deveria ter acontecido por causa do perfume, aquele perfume que ela não queria sentir nunca mais na vida.

Perdida nesses pensamentos, Syndia nem notou que Gui Weasley, com um semblante preocupado, se aproximava.

- Syn, o que esta fazendo aqui fora? – perguntou o ruivo, pegando de leve no braço da garota.

- O quê? – Ela se sobressaltou. – Ah, Gui, eu já estou indo embora.

- Embora? Não me diga que você vai embora pelo o que aconteceu com a Fleur? Não tem cabimento Syn, nós vamos conversar quando ela se acalmar e vai ficar tudo bem!

- Fleur? Do que... Olha Gui, eu fiquei mais tempo aqui do que havia planejado, realmente quero ir para casa! Nós nos falamos depois. – Saiu, andando sem direção.

- Syndia. – Gui a segurou pelo braço. – O que você tem? O que aconteceu? Você está agitada...

- Não foi nada, só quero ir embora.

- Não vou deixar você ir embora assim sozinha. Vamos, eu te acompanho.

- Obrigada Gui, mas eu não acho que seja necessário, e nem prudente, não depois do que aconteceu. Você deveria ir para casa também.

- Eu já disse, vou conversar com a Fleur quando ela estiver mais calma. Agora vamos, vou com você até sua casa.

E assim os dois caminharam juntos até a casa de Syndia. A garota, se sentindo mais calma, notou o ar preocupado de Gui, e se sentiu penalizada pelo amigo. Gostava muito do ruivo, ele era um ótimo amigo e não lhe agradava vê-lo tão sério, justo ele que sempre fazia alguma graça para ela sorrir.

- A Fleur ficou bem brava, não é? – perguntou cautelosa.

- Ela se descontrolou, não havia motivo para tanto! – ele respondeu um pouco mal-humorado.

- Ah Gui, ela ficou com ciúmes. Entenda o lado dela.

- Ciúmes? De quem? De você? Ela sabe que somos colegas de trabalho, e amigos além de tudo.

- Têm mulheres que não conseguem entender esse tipo de amizade, Gui.

- Pois ela deveria. A Fleur às vezes me irrita com essas ceninhas. Ela é muito mimada, isso sim!

Syndia não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Ela também achava a noiva do amigo mimada, mas preferia guardar para si suas impressões em relação à francesa.

- Chegamos! – ela disse para o ruivo emburrado.

- Certo. Você vai ficar bem?

- Vou, obrigada Gui. E você, vai ficar bem?

Ele olhou para a amiga com aquela cara de que mataria o primeiro que encontrasse em sua frente.

- Venha, entre. Vou fazer um chá para nós dois, vai ajudar.

- Não quero dar trabalho, Syn.

- Trabalho? Ferver água não dá trabalho, Gui. Vem.

Os dois entraram na casa. E enquanto Syndia ia até a cozinha e colocava água na chaleira, Gui esperava na sala. Ele nunca havia estado ali. Achou a casa da loira bem parecida com ela. Simples, mas bonita. Os móveis pareciam estar geometricamente no lugar, o que combinava exageradamente com a vontade, que ele sabia que ela tinha, de ter as coisas sob controle e ordem.

Ele estava se sentindo bem ali. Sentado no sofá, deu um sorriso de agradecimento quando recebeu das mãos da moça a xícara de chá.

- Sua casa é muito bonita.

- Obrigada – ela disse sentando-se ao lado dele. – Eu gosto daqui. Acho que se parece comigo.

- Se parece mesmo! É olhar os detalhes que dá para ver você neles.

- Que exagero Gui!

- É sério. Se reparar bem, dá para perceber suas manias! – ele disse colocando a xícara em cima da mesa de centro, e assim, desviando de um tapa.

- Não tem graça, Weasley. – Ela também depositou sua xícara na mesa.

Os dois começaram a rir juntos, esquecendo-se das preocupações que os levara ali. Mas, não por muito tempo.

- Gui, converse com calma com a Fleur. Ela está com ciúmes, quando perceber que está exagerando, vai se sentir uma boba!

- Exagerando é pouco, não é Syn? Isso é mais que exagero, é tolice. – E num murmúrio irritado, Gui completou: - Onde já se viu, sentir ciúme de você... - Então, lembrou-se que a amiga igualmente não saíra nada bem do jantar e, embora ela dissesse que não havia acontecido nada, a curiosidade o corroeu. – O que aconteceu para você sair da festa tão agitada?

Syndia desviou o olhar. Não queria falar sobre aquele assunto com o ruivo. Ele já sabia muitas coisas sobre ela, mas nunca entrou em detalhes sobre sua história com Karl. E se fosse contar o principal motivo que a deixara agitada, teria que entrar nesse assunto.

- Não foi nada, Gui, só estava cansada de ficar naquele lugar, cheio de pessoas que eu não conhecia.

- Há quem você quer enganar Syn? Eu conheço você, sei que um bando de gente que você não conhece não te assusta – ele disse compreensivo.

- Eu me sinto uma fraca! - falou de supetão. - É tão ridículo que chega a me irritar.

Ele se aproximou da amiga e pegou sua mão.

- Nada que nos incomode é ridículo. E uma coisa que eu sei, é que você não é fraca... É inteligente e esperta demais para ser fraca.

A loira olhou para o amigo, agradecida. Aquelas palavras a faziam se sentir bem melhor. Deixou de se sentir uma garotinha indefesa, e se lembrou da mulher forte que era. Sorriu para o ruivo à sua frente, que retribuiu o sorriso de forma encantadora.

- Você é forte Syn, corajosa e... - Gui hesitou diante da intensidade daqueles olhos. Olhos onde perpassou uma mágoa antiga, pedindo uma chance de felicidade. - E linda demais também...

E, diante daquela troca mútua de ajuda e carinho, eles fizeram o que parecia ser tão certo naquele momento. Surpreendentemente, se beijaram.

* * *

_N/B: Demoram, demoram, demoram... E, quando aparecem, derrubam todo mundo das cadeiras!!!! Rsrsrsrs... Bom, o tal Malcom sabe mais do que aparenta, eu acho! Hum! Mais mistério! Bom! – Draco esteve, esteve, esteve... Ui Ui Ui! ;D Faltou a cena dos lençóis de seda, mas, tudo bem! Eu tenho paciência! – ENTRETANTO, não muita! Sem tanta demora no próximo capítulo, meninas, ou a chibata vai cantar!!!!!! Kkkkkkkkkk... Sobre esse final... surpreendente, conversaremos mais no decorrer do período! Me aguardem. Beijo de beta! Até o próximo!_

**NA: ALELUIA!!! Ei-nos aqui! Demoramos, mas nunca falhamos... o problema é esse dia-a-dia louco e essa mania que temos de trabalhar para pôr comida em casa[Mas ainda digo que a culpa maior é minha! (Pam) Nada que paciência não dê jeito (Livinha) Porém, entretanto, todavia, no entanto... Esperamos que o capítulo tenha valido a pena, na espera. ****E que vocês não tenham se assustado muito com os últimos e surpreendentes acontecimentos.**

_Agradecimentos:_

**Vander Metalkid: **Tadinho do Harry! Mas, muita calma, ele vai se achar! E se não houvesse uma pimenta, não seria Ron e Mione! Esperamos que a espera tenha valido a pena. Mas, quanto a Syndia... sinto decepcionar, mas... ela é do Draco..hihihihi...

**Sônia Sag: **Você acha que demoramos, sô? Se sim, é impressão sua! Mas, mudando de assunto...rs... Cada coisa em sua hora...Draco enrolado em lençóis, você sendo levada elo ruivo... Não precisa ficar brava, quando isso acontecer, você não vai se decepcionar! Ao menos é o que nossas mentes nada castas acham! Hahaha... Beijos

**Bernardo Cardoso: **Be! Você sabe, o Draco tem seus momentos...que já são rotineiros! rs O Harry ta meio perdido mesmo, pobre rapaz! Além de tudo, ele é meio lento...e esse lado lerdinho dele faz ele ser tão charmoso!!!! Esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos

**Bianca Evans: **Bianca, demoramos um pouquinho né?! Mas o importante é que o capítulo esta aí e com muitas emoções! e Mione tem um jeito tão e Mione de ser, que ficam fofos em qualquer situação não é?? Imagina só quando o filhinho deles chegar! O Harry não desistiria de pedir a Ginny em casamento, ele só vai se questionar muito, antes de conseguir fazer o pedido. Tomara que você tenha gostado da festa! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic. Beijos.

**Paty Black: **Ah Mana, você acha que só você pode torturar as pessoas terminando os capítulos nas partes mais interessantes??? Não, não, nós também podemos! ha Por falar nisso, gostou do final dessa capítulo??! e Mione são sempre fofos! É mais forte que nós! rs Você vai avisar o Harry que a Gina quer casar?? Vai lá, vai! Beijos Mana!

**Jhonatas Tiago Potter: **Bem, demos uma trégua na maldição da tortura (e a Sô também, caso você não saiba!) O Harry encontrará o momento de pedir a Gina em casamento, não se desespere. E o Weasley Jr. terá a Mione pra ajudar! rsrs... Obrigada pelos coments, moço!Esperamos que tenha gostado da festa, da Syn/Draco e que a espera tenha valido à pena! Beijos...

**Beijos a todos e até o próximo. **

**Livinha e Pamela Black**


	8. Capítulo 7: Um Convite Inesperado

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Um Convite Inesperado**_

Se alguém perguntasse como realmente aconteceu, comf certeza, nenhum dos dois saberiam dizer com exatidão. Apenas parecia que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Alguns poderiam dizer que foi coisa de momento, algo como aquela necessidade de querer acabar com a carência que o toma por dentro, aquela tristeza que você quer tanto sanar quando a vê nos olhos de alguém que gosta. Independentemente do tipo que seja esse "gostar".

Ao menos foi assim que Gui Weasley se sentiu quando beijou Syndia Vechten. A tristeza que viu nos olhos da amiga naquele momento, aquela impotência e diminuição que raramente via nela, o atingiu de uma maneira diferente. E, a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente atrapalhada como um consolo para a amiga, fora beijá-la.

E ele, assim como Syndia, percebeu que aquele beijo era diferente. Não era um beijo daqueles que você troca quando se encanta por alguém ou se sente atraído, mesmo vendo-o pela primeira vez. Era um beijo suave,f gentil até demais. Não tinha intimidade. Não tinha desejo. Só tinha ternura. Um sentimento fraterno que atingia até os ossos de ambos.

- Ah, merda! - Essa foi a primeira coisa que Syndia soltou quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo. E praguejar não era algo que ela fazia constantemente.

As mãos da jovem não estavam mais espalmadas no peito de Gui, depois que ela o empurrou leve, mas decididamente. Entretanto, seus olhos estavam fechados, pois não queria olhar para o amigo. Não sabia como fazê-lo. Era constrangedor demais.

- Isso não podia ter acontecido - Syn continuou, meneando a cabeça e se levantando do sofá, andando de um lado para o outro pela pequena sala. Quase tropeçou na mesa de centro.

- Mas aconteceu - Gui retorquiu, coçando a nuca, também constrangido. O que ele havia começado, pelas calças de Merlin?! Contudo, o nervoso que ele sentia pelas óbvias conseqüências daquele beijo, não chegava nem perto do que ele via em sua amiga.

Syndia parecia prestes a explodir de tanta vergonha.

- Acho melhor você ir embora, Gui. Esquecer o que aconteceu, pois não vai se repetir.

- Você quer esquecer? - inquiriu o rapaz, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Se Syndia estivesse olhando para ele, veria um leve ar divertido nos olhos do amigo. Com certeza, ele estava planejando um jeito daquela situação se resolver da melhor maneira possível.

- Óbvio que quero! Ou melhor: devemos!

- Meu beijo foi tão ruim assim, Vechten?

- Claro que não! Quero dizer... - ela apressou-se em emendar, querendo concertar a situação. Porém, ver um sorriso jocoso começar a se formar nos lábios de Gui a irritou. - Ora, Weasley! Tenha santa paciência!

A risada verdadeira e cristalina de Gui fez com que Syndia risse levemente.

- Foi estranho, não foi? - Gui verbalizou o pensamento de ambos.

- Nem me fale - ela retorquiu, soltando um suspiro constrangido. Voltou a se sentar no sofá, defronte ao ruivo. - Eu nunca tive um irmão, mas, acho que seria parecido.

- Bem, eu nunca beijei minha irmã, mas também acho que seria assim. - E com uma careta, completou: - E isso é...estranho, para não falar nojento.

- Nojento?! - indignou-se Syndia. - Vá pastar, Weasley! Meu beijo não é nojento!

Gui riu novamente, e logo a irritação inicial de Syndia não pareceu ter mais fundamentos para ela. No entanto, a noção do que havia acontecido voltou a invadir a mente da jovem, que falou séria:

- Você vai contar a Fleur?

Soltando um suspiro cansado, Gui coçou a testa, sentindo o constrangimento voltar.

- Não sei... Acho que não seria prudente contar hoje...ou amanhã. Ou quando fizermos as pazes.

- Mas você vai ter que contar.

- Eu sei. Porém, acho que vou esperar o momento certo.

- Desculpe.

- Não é culpa sua - ele falou firme. - É que, se eu contar agora, aí que ela não vai querer mais nada comigo. E não estou a fim de ter um caso com uma irmã, como consolação.

Syndia conteve-se em revirar os olhos, então apenas deu um meio sorriso, reafirmando seu pedido de desculpas.

- Vou indo. - Gui se levantou do sofá, dizendo: - Pelo visto, não te ajudei em nada, não é? Você saiu daquele baile toda agitada...

- Você ajudou sim - ela apressou-se em dizer, erguendo-se também. - Agradeço pelo que você disse; ajudou-me a ver que não é o fim do mundo, quando algumas sombras nos ameaçam rondar.

Gui a encarou intensamente, e Syndia entendeu aquele olhar, o que a forçou a baixar seus olhos.

- Um dia eu te conto tudo.

- Tudo bem. Sem pressão. Mas se eu souber que você não pretende me contar nunca, vou ser obrigado a te beijar de novo.

Syndia riu.

- Você ri, mas é verdade, Syn. Sempre penso que algo nojento nos força a dizer o que nos incomoda.

- Weasley, se você falar mais uma vez que meu beijo é nojento...

- Vai fazer o quê? Tortura? Vai me beijar de novo? - perguntou com uma careta.

- Fora. - E embora Syndia tentasse, não conseguiu deixar de mostrar o divertimento que aquela situação começou a lhe causar, mesmo que acompanhada de uma certa irritação.. Além do constrangimento, em momento algum, tendo-a abandonado. - Ou eu te azaro - completou, segurando a porta aberta.

- Beijo ou azaração... Que dúvida cruel... Certo, certo, estou indo! - disse apressado diante do olhar assassino de Syndia. E, rapidamente, ele baixou o rosto, deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga e desceu os três degraus da porta que davam para a pequena passarela até a calçada.

- Você é muito estranho, Guilherme Weasley - Syndia disse, como se realmente estivesse vendo uma aberração na sua frente.

- Isso porque você não conheceu meu tio Billius, Syndia Vechten. - E, depois de acenar, desaparatou.

Syndia apenas revirou os olhos, levemente exasperada, e fechou a porta. Aquela noite ficaria para a história, realmente. Mais conturbada, impossível! A única coisa que ela queria era enfiar-se em sua cama e dormir, e torcer que o novo dia demorasse a nascer. Ah, sim: e que ela não entrasse na lista negra de Fleur Delacour!

**xxx**

O dia na Toca havia sido movimentado. A senhora Weasley estava feliz, pois quase todos seus filhos e agregados da família haviam passado por lá.

Rony chegara cedo com Hermione. Ele estava com saudades da comida da mãe, e estava esperando ansioso pelo almoço de domingo. Depois do susto inicial pela noticia da gravidez, Molly já estava aceitando melhor a idéia de que seria avó, e a garota pôde sentir na pele essa mudança. Foi paparicada pela senhora Weasley, que fez questão de servir um grande pedaço de bolo de carne para a morena. "A_gora você come por dois, querida!_".

Harry chegou alguns minutos antes da comida ser servida. Teve dificuldade para levantar da cama, já que havia ficado até tarde da noite pensando se deveria, ou não, pedir Gina em casamento. Gina, que havia sido tirada da cama cedo pela mãe, ajudava a preparar a mesa enquanto esperava o namorado.

Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos e sua noiva Sonia, também passaram o dia com a família, o que só aumentou ainda mais a movimentação pela casa. O único que destoava um pouco de toda a alegria era Gui. Ainda chateado com a discussão que teve com a noiva na noite anterior, comeu pouco, conversou menos ainda e logo saiu. Ia procurar Fleur, tentar fazer as pazes.

Já passava da hora do jantar quando retornou para casa. O humor um pouco melhor, pois conseguira ter uma conversa tranqüila com sua francesa, que estava mais calma. A casa estava silenciosa, todos já deviam estar em seus quartos, então, o mais velho dos Weasley entrou em silêncio para não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

**xxx**

Depois de tomar uma xícara de chá e se despedir de todos, Sonia Sag estava pronta para ir embora. Ia aparatar do jardim da casa do noivo para a sua. Havia passado uma tarde muito agradável na companhia da família do ruivo. Ah, ela estava tão apaixonada! Não via a hora do casamento chegar, e assim não ter mais que se despedir de Carlinhos, como faziam naquele momento.

- Se você continuar me abraçando assim, vai ser difícil eu ir embora - ela disse no meio de um abraço apertado.

- Mas eu gosto tanto de te abraçar. - O ruivo intensificou o aperto.

- Eu também gosto dos seus abraços, meu amor, mas já está na hora. Todos já se recolheram, tenho que ir.

Carlinhos estreitou os olhos, e olhou ao seu redor.

- O que foi? Que cara é essa? - Sonia perguntou para o noivo, mesmo sabendo o que se passava na cabeça dele.

- Estamos sozinhos, todos foram deitar.

- Eu sei, acabei de dizer isso.

- Eu acho que ainda não te mostrei o belíssimo sofá que temos na sala, mostrei? - Com a cara mais lavada do mundo, e um sorrisinho no canto da boca, Carlinhos foi dizendo isso e arrastando a noiva até o sofá.

Sonia não conseguiu evitar uma gargalhada, que foi silenciada com um beijo do ruivo.

- Carlinhos, alguém pode descer e pegar a gente aqui. Não vai ser nada agradável.

- Relaxa, meu amor, só estamos nos despedindo, você já está de saída, lembra?

Não, nesse momento não se lembrava de mais nada. Estava sentada no sofá com Carlinhos praticamente sobre ela, lhe enchendo de beijos e apertões. Ele segurava sua nuca com uma mão, e a apertava na cintura com a outra. Cada vez mais, seus corpos estavam juntos, e ela podia sentir seu corpo tremer.

Carlinhos sentiu um arrepio correr todo seu corpo quando Sonia passou levemente as unhas em suas costas, por dentro de sua camisa. Colou mais seu corpo ao dela, e como se dependesse daquilo para viver, cheirou seus cabelos profundamente. Adorava o cheiro dela. Salpicou alguns beijos em seu pescoço, e, surpreendido pela noiva, a sentiu puxar seu rosto e pressionar sua boca com todo vigor contra a dela. A língua de Sonia penetrou em sua boca, e ele se perdeu naquele beijo.

Sonia suspirou quando o noivo foi de seu cabelo ao seu pescoço lhe dando beijos e pequenas mordidinhas. Sem se lembrar que estava no sofá da casa da sogra, puxou o rosto dele para o encontro do seu e deslizou sua boca sobre a dele, calando um gemido que não soube se fora ela, ou ele quem soltara.

**xxx**

Assim que colocou os pés na sala, se arrependeu de ter entrado em silêncio. Seu irmão Carlinhos e a noiva estavam no maior amasso no sofá. Surpreendido pela cena, Gui, ao invés de passar despercebido, não conseguiu conter um lamento de espanto.

- Ó Merlin, meus olhos! - falou em alto e bom som, virando-se de costas, mas ainda a tempo de ver o irmão pular de cima de noiva.

- Gui? - Carlinhos falou, tentando ajeitar a roupa que estava um pouco fora de lugar.

- Na sala de casa, Carlinhos? Eu nunca vou esquecer essa cena. Nem com um _obliviate_! Ó Merlin, meus olhos! - ele falava sério, mas tentando conter uma gargalhada.

- Não exagera. Não estava acontecendo nada de mais.

- Nada de mais? O mundo deve estar perdido mesmo. Você estava se amassando com sua noiva no sofá de casa, quase sem camisa, e isso não é nada de mais?

- Eu não estava sem camisa, ela só estava um pouco...

- Carlinhos, já é constrangedor o suficiente sem você tentar explicar - disse Sonia, que já havia se ajeitado e estava pronta para ir embora. - Você me acompanha até lá fora?

- A-acompanho.

- Boa noite, Gui. – Sonia passou pelo ruivo, com toda dignidade que podia existir nela naquele momento.

- Boa noite. Só, por favor, tomem cuidado com a cerca. Ela está velha, muito peso em cima dela pode causar um acidente - ele soltou, rindo.

- Cala a boca ou vai ver o acidente que _minha_ varinha vai causar em _você_.

- Pelas barbas de Mérlin, não! Quero distância da _sua varinha_!

Mas, antes que Carlinhos retorquisse, Sonia puxou o noivo e bateu a porta com eles lá fora.

Sua noite com certeza tinha sido mais alegre que o dia inteiro, pensou Gui.

**xxx--xxx**

O dia já havia nascido há um bom tempo. Tempo este que Eleonora Prescott achava bastante para um jovem acordar e já estar apto para ter uma conversa normal. Portanto, pegando uma pequena travessa que continha pedaços de bolo de cenoura e pãezinhos de mel, Eleonora saiu de sua casa, sendo seguida por seu gato Bóris, e, em poucos segundos, tocava a campainha da casa de Syndia.

Embora ainda estivesse um pouco sonolenta, a loira a recebeu com um sorriso e indicando a direção da cozinha.

- Bom dia, Sra. Prescott.

- Bom dia, querida. Hum... Pela sua cara, ouso dizer que gostaria de estar dormindo mais.

- Mesmo se eu quisesse... - Syndia retorquiu, escondendo um bocejo com a mão. - Desculpe.

- Tudo bem - a Sra. Prescott dispensou o pedido de desculpas com um aceno de mão displicente. - Como foi ontem à noite?

- A palestra foi muito boa. Instrutiva. - Syndia foi até o fogão, pegando a chaleira, enquanto a velha senhora colocava a travessa em cima da mesa e pegava algumas xícaras em seu armário. E, enquanto servia chá a ambas, falou: - O palestrante conhece os meus pais; um dos poucos que foi ao casamento deles.

- Ah, então você não se sentiu sozinha. Já que não foi acompanhada de um rapaz, que eu sei.

- Mesmo se fosse - a moça disse, dando de ombros e pegando um pedaço de bolo enquanto se sentava. Bóris pulou em seu colo. - Encontrei-me com amigos de trabalho, e Gui foi uma companhia agradável.

Durante os meses que Syndia permitiu-se ser transparente - na medida do possível - para a Sra. Prescott, a senhora não desperdiçou um instante que fosse para estudar e compreender a jovem à sua frente. E, naquele momento, mesmo Syndia tentando não demonstrar que algo a perturbava, a experiente mulher percebeu uma sombra perpassar pelos olhos verde-mel da jovem.

- Porém? - inquiriu, sorvendo em seguida um gole de chá.

Syndia suspirou. Concentrou-se em Bóris por um momento, que dormia em seu colo, esparramado. Colocou desnecessariamente mais um pouco de chá em sua xícara cheia pela metade, para então falar:

- Gui tem uma noiva. Embora eles não usem aliança de compromisso - Syndia falou como se isso fosse uma desculpa, ao que a senhora ao seu lado percebeu. - Mas, ontem, nós dançamos juntos. Não aconteceu nada, mas Fleur não gostou, e ela e Gui acabaram brigando.

- Gui é o rapaz que trabalha com você, não é?

- Ele mesmo. Então, ela saiu toda irritada do salão de festa e Gui foi atrás dela. E quando eu tentava vir embora, um rapaz me abordou.

Eleonora percebeu uma careta se formar no rosto de Syndia. A loira também remexeu-se na cadeira, incomodada, fazendo Bóris resmungar, embora o animal não saísse de seu colo.

- Um grosso e arrogante que me ofendeu no Mini... Onde trabalho - apressou-se em se corrigir, uma vez que a mulher não sabia que ela, Syndia, era uma bruxa. Algo que ainda não queria contar à Sra. Prescott, com medo da reação da mulher que se tornara uma grande amiga. - Obviamente, ele não se lembrava de mim.

- E o que aconteceu especificamente? - indagou a mulher, começando a ficar inquieta diante do que ela julgava infrutífero. Uma das coisas que Eleonora mais gostava, era ir direto ao ponto.

- Ele me fez lembrá-lo. O homem, Draco Malfoy, fez com que eu me lembrasse de Karl - falou amargurada. A Sra. Prescott fez uma expressão de entendimento. - Malfoy usava o mesmo perfume que eu dei a Karl. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão perturbada, desde que voltei à Inglaterra - Syndia completou, levantando-se e indo até a pia. Esquecera-se de Bóris, que soltou, irritado e ofendido, o ar pelo nariz quando se viu no chão, de repente. Em dois segundos, o gato estava no colo da dona.

- Ah, querida... Pelo visto, o fim da noite não foi nada bom, não é?

- E quem disse que a noite acabou por aí? - Syndia disse, rindo de maneira exasperada. - Gui acabou me acompanhando até em casa, já que a noiva dele foi embora sozinha e ele falou que não adiantava ir atrás dela. E o fato dele ter percebido que eu não estava bem, também ajudou. E conversa vai, conversa vem... Eu imbecilmente carente, e ele, mesmo sendo um rapaz maravilhoso, não deixou de agir como todo homem age quando vê uma mulher frágil à sua frente.

A boca da Sra. Prescott formou um O perfeito diante de seu espanto e compreensão. Syndia sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem-se gradativamente.

- Claro que o Gui foi maravilhoso depois disso. A gente percebeu que o beijo não tinha nada a ver, afinal, ninguém sente nada pelo outro além de amizade.

- Nada mesmo?

- Nada mesmo - Syndia garantiu, conseguindo dar um sorriso. Sentou-se novamente, ao que Bóris sequer lhe deu atenção. Decidiu servir-se de um pouco de suco, antes de continuar. - Gui é como um irmão que eu nunca tive. Eu o vejo do mesmo jeito que via Adam, quando nos conhecemos.

- Mas com Adam...

- Eu sei - Syndia a cortou, sabendo onde a mulher queria chegar, embora o fizesse delicadamente. Por Adam, ela estava começando a nutrir algo mais que amizade, mas então ele morreu. - Só que... Com Gui é diferente, disso eu tenho certeza.

- Gui Weasley é um rapaz muito bonito, pelo que você me disse.

- É mesmo. Bonito, simpático, divertido e tem um algo mais que todo homem gostaria de ter.

- Hum... Mas ele não tem "aquilo".

- Pois é.

- E Draco Malfoy?

A pergunta pegou Syndia tão de surpresa, que ela quase derrubou o copo de suco que segurava displicentemente entre as mãos.

- O que tem ele?

- Ele tem "aquilo"?

- Sra. Prescott, foi só uma dança.

- E daí? Você sabe como comecei a namorar o Tommas, pois já lhe disse. Ah, nunca vou me esquecer daquele baile de primavera... Se não fosse por John ter viajado para visitar a tia doente, Tommas jamais teria tido coragem de se declarar, nunca teríamos dançando naquele baile e nunca teríamos nos beijado e nos casado.

- Tommas Prescott era um homem decente. Draco Malfoy é um arrogante.

- Você já o conhecia?

- Não, mas...

- E como o julga se não o conhece? Só mais uma pergunta - a mulher falou direta, sem dar chance para Syndia -: se ele foi sem educação com você, no seu trabalho, como ele a chamou para dançar?

- Ele havia se esquecido da grosseria. - Syndia revirou os olhos. - E eu resolvi dar uma chance a ele, quando ele disse a mesma coisa que a senhora - ela completou desgostosa. - Que eu não podia julgar ninguém sem conhecer primeiro. Além de ele ter pedido desculpas.

- Ótimo! Temos um homem que se arrepende das coisas erradas que faz.

Syndia pensou em dizer algo mais, mas acabou se segurando. Se contasse para a Sra. Prescott tudo o que Gui dissera sobre Malfoy, teria que contar muitas outras coisas, o que deixaria a velha senhora de cabelos em pé, com certeza.

- Mesmo assim - Syndia falou, decidida. - Eu poderia até dar uma chance a esse Draco Malfoy, mas, além dele ter aquele perfume horrível, ele não tem "aquilo".

- Sei... Se você não tivesse sentido algo mais por esse Draco Malfoy e se ele não tivesse "aquilo"...você não estaria corada.

A Sra. Prescott levantou da cadeira, mas tendo o cuidado de segurar Bóris em seus braços.

- Eu não estou corada! - indignou-se Syndia.

- Bem, não estava mesmo, mas está agora. E esses sinais eu conheço muito bem.

- Eu só corei, porque a senhora me deixou constrangida, falando tudo isso!

A senhora apenas sorriu. Contudo, dizendo que tinha afazeres a esperando em sua casa, despediu-se de Syndia, intimando a mulher a visitá-la mais vezes, uma vez que sua casa estava sentindo falta da jovem. Syndia prometeu que iria, e, assim que se viu livre de sua inquiridora, subiu rapidamente para seu quarto. Um banho era tudo o que precisava para tirar aquelas lorotas da Sra. Prescott da cabeça.

Foi até o closet, procurando uma roupa decente, pois ainda iria almoçar na casa dos pais, como era costume aos domingos. Colocou cuidadosamente em cima da cama uma saia branca e um pouco esvoaçante que ia até os joelhos e uma blusa florida de manga três quartos, e separou também um par de sapatos brancos com detalhes em vermelho perto da cama. Sua intenção era entrar logo debaixo do chuveiro, entretanto, ao encarar seus olhos no espelho, lembrou de algo que ocorrera na noite passada, mas que ela tivera todo o cuidado de não contar a Sra. Prescott, além de deixar esse fato bem escondido em sua mente. Até aquele momento.

Nua, em frente ao espelho, Syndia virou-se o bastante para conseguir enxergar uma pequena marca escurecida à base de sua coluna. A marca, que sua mãe dissera ser de nascença, tinha o formato de meia-lua. Ela sabia que fora exatamente ali onde sentira o tal arrepio, quando Malfoy a segurou mais firmemente, enquanto dançavam.

Contudo, não querendo que seus pensamentos fossem praquele loiro arrogante e preconceituoso, e muito menos nos arrepios que ela sentira quando dançou com ele, balançou a cabeça e foi até o box, ligando o chuveiro e deixando a água cair pelo seu corpo. Também não quis pensar no arrepio que sentiu só ao lembrar-se dele.

**xxx--xxx**

Um banho para relaxar era tudo o que ele queria. Despiu a calça de moletom e a camiseta assim que entrou no quarto, deixando-os ali mesmo; a calça no chão e a camiseta encima da cama. Andou tranqüilamente até o banheiro, bateu a porta depois que passou e foi direto ligar o chuveiro.

Enquanto esperava a água atingir a temperatura que gostava, deu uma olhada no espelho. Encarou seus olhos azul-acinzentados e, sem planejar, nem procurar por isso, lembrou da noite anterior.

A festa não havia sido de toda ruim. Os momentos que passou dançando com aquela bela mulher foram bons, e a química entre eles realmente havia sido grande. Mas acabou voltando sozinho para casa.

O único fato estranho para Draco foi que sentira um leve formigar na altura do ombro. Lembrando-se disso, virou de costas para o espelho e estudou o lugar onde tinha uma marca de nascença. Não gostava muito dela, era como se já tivesse nascido marcado. Mas, agora, parecia que aquela marca servia para outras coisas.

Sorrindo por tal pensamento, Draco encaminhou-se para o chuveiro. Contudo, mesmo se ele quisesse, não conseguiria tirar a bela mulher sem nome de seus pensamentos...

Ela parecia gravada em sua mente de tal maneira que conseguia vê-la com perfeição à sua frente, como se sua figura estivesse desenhada na parede do banheiro. Os cabelos loiros caídos elegantemente pelos ombros, os olhos mel que, enquanto dançavam, ficaram levemente esverdeados, e a boca..."ah, que boca era aquela!", Draco pensou quase angustiado. Como ele não tivera a possibilidade de beijar aquela boca? Só podia ser castigo...

Porém, dando um meio sorriso enquanto pensava que, com certeza, ainda conseguiria sanar essa angústia, começou a planejar em como iria ter as informações que precisava: quem era aquela mulhere comofaria para encontrá-la.

**xxx--xxx**

As pesquisas sobre o famigerado Grupo Aziza começavam a tomar muito tempo de Syndia e Gui, além da paciência da moça. Procurar dados sobre um grupo que tomava todo o cuidado em não deixar rastros, a fim de que nenhum ambicioso os seguisse, era praticamente impossível. Syndia começava a cogitar que esse tal grupo também tivesse alguém infiltrado no Ministério da Magia, fato este que Gui rira quando ela lhe cogitara, irritada, no dia anterior.

- Só isso explica tudo, Gui! - exasperou, segurando um espirro diante daquele lugar cheio de pó. Eles estavam num quarto menor, aos fundos da sala de arquivos do ministério. - Olha só, está faltando páginas neste arquivo também.

Agressivamente, Syndia folheou a pasta que tinha em mãos, como se fosse culpa dela que os papéis houvessem desaparecido.

- E se você continuar a passar as páginas dessa maneira, os arquivos vão sofrer mais danos e perdas.

O olhar que a amiga lhe lançou foi o suficiente para Gui voltar sua atenção ao arquivo que estava lendo.

Evidentemente, aquele _estranho_ beijo fora esquecido por ambos, embora que, quando se encontraram no início da semana anterior, Syndia continuasse constrangida, mas não tanto quanto o parceiro, o que a relaxou. E o fato de saber que Gui e Fleur estavam novamente se entendendo, também ajudou.

O ruivo resolveu olhá-la novamente e arriscar uma pergunta, ao ver que Syndia sossegara as páginas de uma hora para outra:

- Achou algo?

- Sei lá... Já é a segunda pasta que vejo o nome desse lugar. Quero dizer, ao que tudo indica é um lugar. - Marcando a página que estava lendo com um dedo, Syndia voltou ao começo dos papéis, vendo-o datado de quatro meses atrás. - É um dos mais recentes que se tem do Aziza.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Não sei. O lugar se chama Starta, mas não tem localização exata, a não ser que fica num lugar no Oriente Médio.

- Starta... Starta... - Gui repetiu o nome, pensando, para então menear a cabeça. - Não me lembro de ter ouvido falar nesse lugar.

Syndia, entretanto, não ecoou o que o amigo dissera. Aquele nome não lhe era estranho, mas não se lembrava de onde o ouvira. Talvez, apenas confundira-se com outro nome qualquer.

- O que mais fala sobre esse lugar?

- Nada - Syndia respondeu irritada. - Pois, misteriosamente, as páginas seguintes sumiram. Da página vinte e três pula, automaticamente, para a trinta e um, a última página do arquivo. E por mais incrível que possa parecer, não tem assinatura como nos outros, então, não sabemos quem arquivou isso daqui.

- Deixe-me ver - Gui falou, pegando a pasta das mãos da moça. - Só tem algumas linhas sobre esse lugar.

- Não me diga - retorquiu frustrada, rolando os olhos.

Gui relanceou os olhos na moça, sorrindo. Syndia ficava engraçada quando estava nervosa. Resolvendo testar a paciência da moça, falou:

- Só fala mesmo que o lugar fica, aparentemente, no Oriente Médio, e que a última vez que apareceu foi há cinco anos. - Entretanto, antes que Syndia pudesse retorquir, os olhos de Gui brilharam e ele sorriu mais ainda, surpreso. - Hei! Eu já ouvi falar desse lugar sim!

- É mesmo?

- Aham. Quando fui trabalhar no Egito. Mas é uma lenda. Algumas caravanas de bruxos dizem que se ouve o grito de uma mulher, quando se passa lá, durante a noite. É uma cidade fantasma, cheia de tesouros incalculáveis - falou em tom de alguém que conta uma história de terror fascinante.

- Humpf! Aí está a razão do Aziza querer encontrá-la.

- Mas, mesmo se eles quisessem, não vai ser fácil - Gui continuou, franzindo o cenho. - Dizem que é a Cidade dos Deuses, e que ficará assim, escondida, até seus súditos e fiéis encontrarem a Deusa Mãe.

- Quanta baboseira.

- Mulher de pouca fé! Não brinque com as crenças alheias, Syndia Vechten - zombou Gui, recebendo uma careta de Syndia.

- Tudo bem, mas eu que não vou acreditar numa cidade fantasma onde pessoas esperam encontrar uma pessoa que será sua rainha.

- Eu não disse rainha, falei deusa.

- Que seja - Syndia falou, fazendo um gesto indiferente com a mão e pegando outra pasta. Não foi surpresa alguma que nela estivesse faltando papéis. - Mas, independentemente do que seja essa cidade e o que ela esconde, o Grupo Aziza, dessa vez, tomou todo o cuidado para ninguém descobrir nada sobre ela e muito menos seus rastros.

Gui apenas olhou para amiga antes de voltar a pesquisar algo mais, enquanto via Syndia anotar uma coisa ou outra em seu bloco de folhas.

**xxx--xxx**

A semana passou numa velocidade que ele não queria nem pensar. Sua mesa ficara empilhada de papéis em praticamente todos os dias e, mais uma vez, tivera que levar trabalho para casa, senão, nem sabia até que horas iria ficar naquele Ministério. Estava dando graças a Merlin que aquele dia também estava terminando.

Liberando a última leva de pastas para seu assistente Eliot Short tirar de sua frente, Draco apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, encarando a porta fechada, mas sem realmente vê-la. Um sorriso começou a brincar em seus lábios ao lembrar-se das informações que conseguira adquirir finalmente naquele início de tarde.

A busca pela bela mulher sem nome com quem ele dançara no jantar realizado pelo Gringotes, no fim de semana anterior, finalmente chegara ao fim. Ele pesquisara e perguntara para todos que lhe vinham à cabeça, e até fora mais vezes à seção de arquivos do Ministério, onde a vira pela primeira vez, mas nada conseguira. Porém, fora exatamente de Marcelle Done de quem ele retirara a informação que tanto queria. Só de lembrar, sentia vontade de gargalhar.

- Malfoy! - a moça o abordara mais cedo, soltando fogo pelas orelhas. Draco conseguira evitá-la durante toda a semana anterior, pois sabia que a moça pediria satisfações por deixá-la sozinha no jantar. - Eu não acredito que você me deixou plantada feito uma idiota naquela mesa, sábado passado!

Draco apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando-a com uma expressão que se dividia entre divertimento e pena.

- Eu tinha outras coisas para fazer, Done.

- É mesmo? - retorquiu a morena, os olhos brilhando de raiva. Cruzando os braços, falou: - E, por acaso, eu posso saber qual foi essa sua outra coisa?

- Divertir-me.

- Mas eu estava lá, seu imbecil!

- Então vou me explicar melhor - Draco falou com um meio sorriso. - Procurei alguém mais interessante.

- Seu...seu...seu grande trasgo! - exasperou Marcelle. - Eu sou uma mulher bem melhor do que aquelazinha com quem você dançou! É, Malfoy, eu o vi com ela! - a mulher falou ao ver a expressão surpresa de Draco. - Mas, se você faz tanta questão, eu te deixo de bandeja para aquela desqualificada da Vechten! Vocês se merecem! Duas famílias que caíram na boca da sociedade... Nem sei por que gostei tanto que você tenha me convidado! Eu devia estar louca, mesmo!

E, tão tempestuosa quanto apareceu, Marcelle Done foi embora, nem vendo o sorriso surpreso de Draco.

Depois disso, fora fácil descobrir o primeiro nome da mulher.

- Syndia Vechten... - murmurou Draco, sentindo o efeito daquele nome em seus lábios. - Eu ainda vou te encontrar de novo...

- Falou alguma coisa, Sr. Malfoy?

Pêgo de surpresa, Draco empertigou-se na cadeira ao ouvir a voz de Eliot.

- Não, Short. Ao menos não que lhe interesse. Já vou embora - falou, levantando-se da cadeira e indo até o mancebo, pegando seu casaco. - Lembre-se de colocar na minha mesa aquele relatório do Brasil, do qual lhe falei mais cedo. Quero trabalhar nele amanhã, assim que chegar.

- Sim, senhor.

Deixando seu assistente se perguntando com quem seu chefe queria se encontrar novamente, Draco saiu, chegando rapidamente ao elevador. Aquele horário não era um dos que o elevador ficava lotado, como acontecia no início da manhã, horário de almoço e ao fim do expediente. E Draco escolhia sair ao menos cinco minutos antes da cinco horas da tarde para não pegar o elevador tão lotado. Não gostava de sequer pensar que teria que se apertar num quadrado com outras pessoas.

Havia apenas ele e mais dois bruxos no elevador, quando se ouviu uma voz masculina pedir para segurá-lo naquele andar. Dois segundos depois, Gui Weasley entrava, sendo seguido por Syndia. Os olhos de Draco brilharam em surpresa, e um sorriso intentou aparecer.

Enquanto eles subiam na direção do Átrio, Draco, descaradamente, começou a analisar Syndia, que conversava com Gui à sua frente.

Ela era da mesma altura que ele, talvez uns dois dedos mais alta, mas, ele diagnosticou, por causa dos saltos altos que usava. A calça justa lhe era generosa nas curvas, mostrando que ela não seguia o padrão de mulheres magras demais, como muitas outras que ele já conhecera antes; subindo os olhos, viu que a cintura também era proporcional, assim como o tamanho dos braços, as mãos delicadas de unhas um pouco compridas e bem-feitas. Os cabelos loiros, ao contrário daquela noite, estavam presos num coque firme um pouco alto, com uma espécie de pauzinho de madeira, embora fios finos começassem a se soltar displicentemente.

Continuou olhando-a, até que percebeu que ele, Draco, também era encarado. O sorriso jocoso que lançou para Gui foi o necessário para fazer o ruivo deixar sua expressão de surpresa para raiva e desprezo.

Syndia também virou o rosto, olhando para Draco, o qual sorriu, erguendo rapidamente as sobrancelhas à guisa de um cumprimento. A moça apenas meneou a cabeça entediada e puxou Gui pelo braço para saírem do elevador que acabara de alcançar o Átrio.

Draco também percebeu que a pele da nuca dela estava eriçada. Sorrindo presunçoso, esperou até alcançar o saguão do Ministério para falar:

- Syndia Vechten?

Além da moça, Gui também virou, e uma careta de esgar se formou em seu rosto bonito quando perguntou:

- O que você quer, Malfoy?

- Se eu quisesse algo contigo, Weasley, teria chamado você, e não a mulher ao seu lado.

- Pois eu não acho que Syndia queira conversar algo contigo - Gui falou num sibilo perigoso. Se eles não estivessem no Ministério, já teria tomado outro tipo de defesa em relação à Syndia. Nem soube como agüentou ficar quieto ao ver Draco Malfoy olhar despudoradamente para sua amiga.

- Deu pra adivinhar o futuro agora, Weasley?

Gui ia retorquir a provocação, mas, antes que o fizesse, Syndia resolveu intervir, assustada com as orelhas do amigo estarem num tom estranhamente vermelho:

- Sr. Malfoy, o que o senhor quer? - perguntou, ficando à frente do amigo, sentindo-o bufar atrás de si.

- Só queria conversar com você um instante, Vechten. Será que podemos?

- Estou indo embora agora, _Senhor _Malfoy - frisou Syndia -, ainda preciso ir ao Gringotes prestar contas do meu dia. Não podemos deixar...

- Cinco minutos, senhorita. Nada mais - Draco insistiu com a voz leve. Agora que encontrara a moça, não a deixaria fugir.

Syndia respirou fundo. Certo que conversar com Malfoy não seria o fim do mundo. A não ser que as palavras que trocara com Eleonora há uma semana não continuassem aparecendo em sua cabeça. _"Se Draco Malfoy não tivesse 'aquilo'...você não estaria corada"_. Syndia achou melhor chacoalhar levemente a cabeça. Por que estava pensando aquilo e naquele momento, por todos os deuses?!

- Cinco minutos, então. - E virando-se de costas para o loiro, falou: - Gui, vá indo na frente, daqui a pouco me encontro com você.

- Syn... - começou Gui, num tom desconfiado. - Você tem certeza?

- Pode deixar, eu sei me defender. - Sorrindo e falando num tom baixo apenas para Gui ouvir, continuou: - Fred me ensinou umas coisas bem interessantes, no aniversário da Gina.

- Sendo assim...

E com um último olhar para Draco, e tomando conta que foi tão ameaçador quanto a presença de um dementador, Gui afastou-se dos dois vagarosamente, a ponto de conseguir ver Malfoy indicar o local perto da parede, onde havia menos pessoas transitando.

- O que quer, Sr. Malfoy? - Syndia perguntou diretamente assim que pararam. Não estava gostando daquele olhar que o rapaz lhe lançava, por isso que fizera questão de colocar o pronome de tratamento antes do sobrenome dele. Além disso, sentia a base de sua coluna pinicando desconfortavelmente. - Seus cinco minutos estão se transformando em quatro.

Draco apenas sorriu, apreciando a cor dos olhos da moça oscilar entre o mel e o verde. Merlin, aquela mulher era realmente bonita. Conquistá-la-ia nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. No entanto, sabendo que não deveria ir com tudo naquela primeira conversa após o primeiro encontro de ambos, fez de tudo para que seu desejo pela moça se camuflasse.

- Não tivemos tempo de conversar no jantar. Você saiu apressada, no meio da dança.

Syndia sentiu sua face esquentar, além de um leve incômodo.

- Eu tive que ir embora, Sr. Malfoy, apenas isso.

- Certo...

- Só isso que queria me perguntar? Olhe, eu não quero ser deseducada, mas realmente tenho que ir embora.

- Sem problemas - Draco falou, sorrindo-lhe, e Syndia não soube o porquê, mas não gostou daquele sorriso. Era... predador demais?

- Como você sabia meu nome? Não lhe falei àquela noite - falou, lembrando-se que ele lhe chamara com nome e sobrenome quando saíra do elevador.

- Ah, isso eu lhe conto na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos.

- Nos encontrarmos? E quando isso poderia acontecer? Não trabalhamos juntos para nos encontrarmos por acaso na cantina do Ministério, Sr. Malfoy - falou num tom levemente sarcástico e também entediado.

- Por favor, chame-me apenas de Malfoy - sorriu Draco. - Dançamos juntos, e essa é o tipo da situação que as pessoas podem ao menos usar para parar com esses tratamentos formais demais, não acha, Vechten?

- Certo, Malfoy. Olhe, eu realmente tenho que ir agora e...

- Podemos nos ver de novo, não podemos? - Draco a cortou, dando um passo na direção de Syndia, que se surpreendeu com o convite. - Afinal, você me deixou parado no meio da pista. Ao menos temos que acabar aquela dança, não acha?

Syndia conseguiu sorrir com a direta dele. Incrédula, na verdade.

- Olhe, eu...

- Não precisa responder agora, Syndia Vechten - Draco a interrompeu. Aproximando-se dela, olhando intensamente nos olhos da moça, falou: - Eu mando uma coruja, refazendo minha pergunta e já lhe dando lugar e hora. Se você quiser aparecer, apareça. Mas, peço que pense bem no meu pedido. Tenho certeza que me seria um prazer ter a sua companhia, assim como sei que você apreciará a minha. Ao menos farei de tudo para que isso aconteça.

E, pegando a mão de Syndia, deu um rápido beijo nas costas da mão dela, pegando-a de surpresa e não permitindo, assim, que ela fugisse como aconteceu na semana anterior.

Alguns minutos depois, Syndia se encontrou com Gui, que a esperava no espaço reservado para Aparatação do Ministério.

- Então? - perguntou. - Ele te importunou? Tenho certeza que sim, aquele arrogante imbecil.

- Não, ele... - a moça finalmente mostrou uma reação, que veio num riso curto e incrédulo. - Ele me chamou pra sair.

Gui gargalhou.

- Não acredito que ele teve a cara de pau pra isso. Você disse não, obviamente. - E vendo a amiga desviar os olhos, Gui abriu a boca, surpreso. - Você aceitou?

- Não! Quero dizer... Ele não me deu tempo de responder.

Rolando os olhos, o ruivo resmungou:

- Idiota...

Syndia apenas sorriu para o amigo, meneando a cabeça e aparatando antes de Gui. O leve revirar no estômago que sentiu quando deu de cara com o banco não tinha nada a ver com a aparatação. E ela sabia disso. Contudo, não queria pensar em Draco Malfoy. Não enquanto ela ainda o associasse a Karl Sincery.

* * *

**N/B:** Misericórdia, meninas! Meu coraçãozinho já não é mais jovem... Mais uma cena Sonia/Carlinhos desta, e babaus!... D Preciso dizer que amei? Não... Vocês sabem, suas danadas! – Hummm, Malfoy "predadorando" foi interessante! Vocês colocam muito bem a "tensão" entre eles, e troca de farpas está ... empolgante! ;D - Está excelente, gurias! Por favor, tenham dó de mim e de seus leitores, e não demorem muito com o próximo, ok? Caso contrário... SSSSSSHHHHHTÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! D D D Beijos, amadas! CAPÍTULO BOM DEMAIS!! P.s.: Sabe que vocês conseguiram se sair bem da situação pra lá de estranha que criaram?? Muito bem!! Mas, NUNCA MAIS ME DÊEM UM SUSTO ASSIM, ouviram!! XD – Até o próximo! D

**N/A: **Três meses depois... Pois é, foi o tempo que demoramos... mas, sabem como é, vida real não é nada fácil, e se não precisássemos trabalhar e estudar, com certeza atualizaríamos mais rápido. O que importa mesmo é que não esquecemos de vocês e nem da fic. As idéias estão cada vez mais surgindo em nossas brilhantes cabecinhas e não vemos a hora de colocar tudo no papel (pc) para vocês lerem. Esperamos que tenham gostado! E tentaremos (podem apostar suas vidas nisso!!rsrs) não demorar mais esse tanto a atualizar!

**Vander** **Metalkid**: É, foi meio chocante esse beijo, não foi?! Mas você viu como eles resolveram com humor?! Bem a cara deles não acha?! Não se decepcione com o Draco, na nossa fic ele não vai ser tão, como podemos dizer, idiota, como ele costuma ser. Ele continua sendo sarcástico, e muitas vezes bem irritante, mas estamos tentando humanizar o rapaz! rsrs Matar o Rony? Não! Que isso! Calma, ele terá seus momentos! Quanto ao Harry pedir a Gina em casamento...aguarde! Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.

**Mirella** **Silveira**: hahahahahahaha Mas não se empolga Mi! O Gui e a Fleur já fizeram as pazes, e a Syn e o Draco já se encontraram de novo! É melhor você se acostumar! rsrs.. Beijos

**Sally** **Owens**: Sim, nós te entendemos, é difícil preferir o Draco a um Weasley, mas nós mulheres somos complicadas né... sempre escolhemos o complicado! Você viu, a Syn ficou mexida com o loiro, e pelo ruivo, ela só sente amizade mesmo. Ah, se pudéssemos mandar no coração! Calma Sally, você ainda pode gostar só um pouquinho do nosso Draco! rsrs... Beijos


	9. Capítulo 8: Gatos na Cabeça

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Gatos na Cabeça**_

Ela já não sabia quantas vezes havia lido aquele pedaço de pergaminho. Ou por quanto tempo ele estava em suas mãos. Syndia acabara de chegar a sua casa, após um dia de trabalho, quando abriu sua janela para uma coruja fazer-lhe uma entrega. O animal apenas estendeu a pata e, logo se livrou da correspondência, foi embora.

Como ela receava, Draco Malfoy não se esquecera da proposta feita no Ministério, há uns dias. E a prova estava em suas mãos: informação para o dia, hora e local do encontro deles.

Syndia pensara em mandar-lhe uma reposta, dizendo que não poderia ir, que estaria ocupada, arranjar uma desculpa qualquer. Mas, o quê? Não era de seu feitio mentir, mesmo que a situação praticamente lhe implorasse por isso.

Cogitando pedir opinião de alguém, ela olhou no relógio. "Não, muito tarde. Ela já deveria estar dormindo". Além disso, pedir uma opinião para a Sra. Prescott seria o mesmo que nada. Para sua mãe, pior ainda. Com certeza a amiga lhe diria para ir a esse encontro, enquanto sua mãe completaria, com um brilho no olhar só em ouvir o nome da tradicional família Malfoy, que ela não deveria perder tempo algum. E o restante da conversa seria sempre o mesmo: "você precisa se divertir, Syndia, sair mais!".

Suspirando, Syndia decidiu levantar-se do sofá e subir para seu quarto. Uma boa noite de sono era tudo o que ela precisava para refrescar sua cabeça, disso, ela tinha certeza.

No entanto, quando o dia nasceu, a solução para esse pequeno problema não havia aparecido. Pelo contrário. Parecia que só tendia a piorar.

Quando chegou ao Ministério, onde combinara de se encontrar com Gui para tentarem, pela enésima e inútil vez, encontrar algo sobre o grupo Aziza, Syndia avistou Draco. Esperou um pouco até que ele entrasse no elevador, para então sair da área de aparatação. Vê-lo tão cedo e com todas aquelas dúvidas ainda pipocando sua mente só a fazia temer esse encontro.

Lembrar-se daquela noite no baile era estranho, ainda. E o perfume dele... Meneando a cabeça, ela seguiu seu rumo. Se tivesse sorte, não veria Draco Malfoy novamente até tomar uma decisão.

**xxx**

Assim que entrou em sua sala, Draco sabia do monte de trabalho que teria. A semana mal havia começado e lá estava a pilha de documentos que ele teria que revisar e despachar.

Quando se decidiu por trabalhar com comércio internacional no mundo dos bruxos, nunca pensou que teria que lidar com trouxas. Mas, ultimamente, a ligação entre esses mundos era tanta - embora ainda de maneira restrita para a segurança de ambos -, que era praticamente impossível não topar com um documento que revelasse relações trouxas. Isso era o que mais o desagradava. Às vezes tinha vontade de usar sua influência para que isso mudasse, ou, ao menos, não fosse para ele a obrigação de lidar com pessoas tão comuns.

Contudo, influência era algo que seu nome não obtinha mais como antigamente. E esse pensamento só o irritava e o forçava a maldizer seu pai. Saber que ter sangue bruxo puro e sentir grande orgulho sobre isso é uma coisa, mas, caçar mestiços e sangue-ruins é outra. Como ele gostaria que seu pai fosse mais comedido e pensasse mais nele e em sua mãe. Mas, não. Ele preferira seguir aquele infeliz do Voldemort, cujo poder não fora bastante para matar um simplório bebê, em vez de proteger o nome e a tradição da família Malfoy.

Com a feição irritada, tanto pelo rumo que seus pensamentos haviam tomado quanto pelo dia maçante que teria pela frente, Draco iniciou seu trabalho. Entretanto, pelo sim ou pelo não, falaria com seu chefe. O máximo que receberia seria um não, mesmo que tal resposta lhe fosse desagradável demais.

O dia já estava no fim quando Draco, finalmente, ficou mais satisfeito em lidar apenas com concessões de ordem bruxa. Seus pensamentos, portanto, logo voltaram a vaguear. Todavia, os que o tomaram foram bem mais agradáveis, daquela vez.

Mesmo ainda não tendo recebido uma resposta de Syndia Vechten, ele acreditava que seu convite seria aceito. Ele percebera, sim, uma resistência por parte da moça, no entanto, ele também sabia que a lembrança do baile teria um peso maior. Draco não era burro, e sabia também que a moça era inteligente pelo que ouvira falar sobre ela, então, com certeza, ela se sentiria tentada em vê-lo mais uma vez. Aquele arrepio - ou a sensação de eletricidade passando pelo corpo - que ambos sentiram foi tão estranha, que uma prova deveria ser tirada. Precisavam, no mínimo, se tocar de novo.

Não que tal sensação fosse uma atração que ambos sentiam pelo outro, pelo contrário. Embora Draco realmente achasse Syndia linda, sabia que aquela sensação curiosa não fora um desejo súbito. Contudo, também não negava que queria muito conquistar aquela mulher.

Apesar de a família Vechten estar em situação decadente, ele tinha certeza que não perderia seu tempo com a filha de Oren e Lyx. A beleza da filha do casal compensaria o padrão em que a família se encontrava. E, além disso, Syndia Vechten também era Syndia Goldstein, neta de um homem de grande nome e respeito da sociedade bruxa. E ao que Draco percebera - principalmente pelo que ouvira de sua mãe, há muitos anos -, ela também herdara a classe de sua avó, Glacière.

Sem se refrear, Draco sorriu amargo. Se seu pai soubesse que ele estava saindo com a neta de Shady Goldstein, mas não se sentia tentado a ter nada mais que uma aventura com ela, ficaria furioso. Afinal de contas, Shady Goldstein, mesmo morto, mantinha influências muito agradáveis. Principalmente para um Malfoy.

**xxx---xxx**

Foi um espirro que a tirou do sério. Ao menos foi nisso que ela quis acreditar.

Syndia não conseguia entender em como sua cabeça estava enrolada. A semana já se encontrava no seu fim e ela ainda não conseguira ter uma solução para sua dúvida: se sairia ou não com Draco Malfoy.

Mesmo percebendo que estava dando crédito demais a um simples convite para jantar, ela não conseguia simplificar a situação. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a semelhança entre Draco Malfoy e Karl Sincery. E também não conseguia pensar que tal semelhança estendia-se apenas ao perfume que sentira naquele baile realizado pelo banco Gringotes e o Ministério da Magia.

Seu relacionamento com Karl terminara de forma tão tempestuosa que ela ainda não deixara de associar coisas simples a ele. E convenhamos que seu encontro com Draco Malfoy não fora nada simples. Instintivamente, ela levou a mão até a base de sua coluna, mas logo meneou a cabeça, tentando tirar o pensamento que começava a se formar. Não precisava pensar em nada mais que a perturbasse, principalmente no arrepio estranho que sentira quando Malfoy e ela dançaram.

Praguejando baixinho, ela voltou a atenção para o relatório que tinha em mãos, mas, mal sabia que não conseguiria realizar-se tão cedo.

Gui, que a estivera observando a semana toda, não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade por mais um dia, e logo falou:

- Quando você vai me contar o que está havendo, pelo amor de Merlin?!

Syndia assustou-se com aquela pergunta repentina e dita de forma direta e quase irritada. Tanto é que demorou a conseguir articular-se com clareza:

- Hã?

Gui rolou os olhos e suspirou.

- Você tem estado aérea desde o começo da semana. Achei que você estivesse cansada de não encontrar patavina sobre o Aziza ou aquela cidade de nome estranho. Mas, pelo visto, você não tem anotado direito nem o que eu tenho te passado, Syn.

Syndia sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Realmente parecia alheia ao que acontecia. Não era possível que a simples possibilidade de sair com um homem pudesse deixá-la daquela maneira. Por Merlin, ela era uma mulher adulta!

- Desculpe, Gui. É que... - Ela suspirou, cansada. Olhou então para o amigo. - Você quer realmente saber?

- E não?

- Bom, estou precisando mesmo de uma opinião sobre isso.

- Se eu puder ajudar...

- Draco Malfoy me convidou pra sair. Marcamos para amanhã, à noite.

Por um instante, Gui pensou que não entendera direito. Depois, pensou que sua amiga estava brincando com ele e o fato dela estar tão pensativa viria em seguida numa explicação totalmente plausível e racional. Mas... nada veio em seguida, forçando-o a dizer, abobado:

- Você 'tá brincando comigo, não é? Como assim, você marcou de sair com o Malfoy?

- Eu não marquei nada! - admirou-se Syndia.

- Mas foi o que você disse.

- Eu não falei que marquei coisa alguma com ele. Falei? - perguntou Syndia, estranhando.

- Falou. Você disse que marcou com ele para amanhã à noite.

Syndia preferiu desviar os olhos do amigo. Será que ela chegara a uma solução e nem percebera? Certo que ela cogitara sim sair com Malfoy, afinal, devia isso a ele pela grosseria que lhe fizera no baile, dizendo aquelas coisas prejulgadas, além de sair da pista de dança sem mais nem menos.

- Não acredito que você vai sair com ele, Syn - Gui lamentou, incrédulo.

- Ah, Gui, eu devo isso a ele.

- Deve? Pelo que eu sei, você não lhe deve nada - retorquiu o ruivo, sem ainda acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Sua amiga perdera a razão, só podia ser isso.

- Você não viu o jeito que o tratei naquele baile - falou, embaraçada. A lembrança do baile, automaticamente, fazendo-a se lembrar do beijo que dera no amigo.

Gui não se fez de rogado. Entretanto, preferiu não insistir muito no assunto, apenas disse:

- Olha, você é minha amiga. Preocupo-me com você. Mas também é uma mulher adulta, faça como bem entender, só... - Ele respirou fundo e, mais calmo, disse: - Só tome cuidado, tá bem? Como você sabe, e eu já lhe disse, Draco Malfoy não é flor que se cheire.

- Obrigada, Gui - sorriu Syndia. Não compreendera como as coisas chegaram àquele ponto. - Vou me cuidar. E pensar melhor, também. Agora, vamos trabalhar? Acho que vi alguma coisa naquele último relatório que descartei.

Embora a amiga se mostrasse mais animada, Gui não acreditou muito naquele sorriso. Sabia que ela aceitara sair sim com Malfoy. Só esperava que ela não se arrependesse muito. Quanto ao projeto de comensal... Bem, Gui sempre fora um ótimo bruxo, além de ter dois irmãos que poderiam entrar com idéias incríveis, para um acerto de contas, se necessário.

Assim que deixaram a sala de arquivos do Ministério, no fim da manhã, Syndia e Gui acabaram topando com Hermione no elevador, já que a jovem trabalhava naquele mesmo andar. Ela e Syndia logo se reconheceram da festa de Gina e, após os três se cumprimentarem, engataram uma conversa.

- Você conseguiu ler aquele livro que te falei? - perguntou Hermione.

Gui soltou uma risada, mas as duas não perceberam.

- Encontrei sim, mas ainda não consegui ler. Estou mais ocupada em ler arquivos maçantes e sem futuro do que qualquer outra coisa - falou, indicando a pasta de folhas soltas que tinha em seus braços.

A porta do elevador se abriu e eles saíram para o Átrio, andando lentamente até a saída.

- Bom, assim que você conseguir tempo...

Sem querer ser grosseiro, mas percebendo que demorariam mais a chegar à área de aparatação que o desejado, Gui cortou Hermione:

- Garotas, eu adoraria partilhar da conversa de vocês - ele sorriu -, mas combinei de almoçar com Fleur.

- Ah, claro.

- Mande lembranças a ela, Gui - falou Mione, que fazia uns dias que não via a francesa.

- Pode deixar. A gente se encontra mais tarde, Syn.

- Claro. Estou realmente a fim de ficar enfurnada, também o resto da tarde, naquela sala poeirenta.

- Exatamente como eu - Gui riu e, após se despedir das duas mulheres, apressou o passo.

- Também não vou ficar te segurando por mais tempo, Hermione - Syndia falou quando ambas alcançaram o local de onde iriam aparatar. - Afinal, você também tem namorado, deve estar indo se encontrar com ele.

- Confesso que gostaria de me encontrar com Rony sim, mas... - Hermione hesitou um pouco, mas, pensando que Gina não acharia ruim, falou: - Olha, na verdade, vou almoçar com a Gina. Combinamos de nos encontrar num restaurante trouxa aqui perto. Ele é muito bom. Você gostaria de se juntar a nós?

- Ah, não quero atrapalhar a conversa de vocês e...

- Mas quem disse que você vai atrapalhar? - sorriu Mione. - Se fosse, não a convidaria, não é mesmo? Ah...a não ser que você tenha outro compromisso?

- Bom, na verdade, não tenho.

- Então vamos?

Syndia ainda pensou por uns segundos, porém, percebendo logo o convite sincero, aceitou. Afinal, como seu pai nunca cansava de lhe dizer: "confie mais, Syn". Então, ela decidiu que sim. Um almoço não poderia lhe fazer mal, afinal de contas.

E realmente não foi.

Embora surpresa, Gina adorou a nova companhia. E além da ruiva, outra jovem às esperavam, a qual Syndia se lembrava do aniversário de Gina, Luna Lovegood.

A moça, Syndia percebeu, parecera-lhe excêntrica à primeira vista, mas ela logo percebeu também a grande amizade entre as três. Syndia não conversara muito com Luna, na festa, pois ficara mais próxima de Gui, ou, então, conversando com Hermione, entretanto, lembrava-se de uns tópicos bem interessantes e diversificados da conversa da editora d'O Pasquim.

O almoço passou com conversas amenas e divertidas. Syndia percebeu que realmente tivera uma boa decisão ao aceitar o convite de Hermione. Aquelas garotas, percebeu com alegria, já faziam parte, tranquilamente, de seu círculo mínimo de amizade.

- Então, Syndia, como está o convívio com meu irmão? - Gina lhe perguntara quando já estavam na sobremesa.

- O Gui é um rapaz de fácil convivência - sorriu Syndia. - Bem educado, inteligente, com um humor que, às vezes, me irrita - ela ponderou, ao que Gina riu. - Mas, no geral, gosto dele sim - riu.

- Trabalhar com Gui Weasley deve ser realmente interessante - falou Luna, olhando para o nada. Olhou então para Syndia. - Ele é muito charmoso, não acha?

Syndia ficou um pouco embaraçada com aquela pergunta, mas, com bom humor, confirmou.

- Vocês ficam muito tempo no Ministério? - perguntou Mione, e Syndia agradeceu a intervenção da nova amiga.

- Depende. Agora, estamos sim, porque estamos pesquisando sobre um grupo "caçador de tesouros" para o Gringotes.

- Caçador de Tesouros? - inquiriu Gina.

- Isso mesmo. É um grupo até famoso para quem está familiarizado com essa área. - E diante das feições curiosas, ela completou: - Se chama Grupo Aziza.

- Aziza? - perguntou Luna. - Eles não são aqueles árabes que descobriram aquela mina de um rei, da época das Cruzadas da história trouxa?

- As Minas do Rei Salomão? - falou Hermione. - Você está falando do ouro dos Cavaleiros Templários? Isso é uma lenda, Luna.

- Você, Hermione - retorquiu Luna com suavidade -, com sua mente racional demais e limitada, pode achar que sim. Papai, uma vez, publicou uma pequena reportagem sobre esse grupo, mas não foi tão boa, já que não conseguimos encontrar o chefe do grupo, que soubemos estar escondido em _Atlantis_.

Hermione revirou os olhos enquanto Gina tentava segurar uma risada.

Syndia, no entanto, falou um pouco irritada e, também, sarcástica:

- Ou, talvez, esteja em Starta.

E diante do olhar de dúvidas de Hermione e Gina, Syndia explicou. Luna, ao contrário, parecia maravilhada em estar a par de excelentes descobertas.

- É, pode ser - falou Luna ao fim do breve relato. - Mas, não creio que Abdul esteja por lá. O chefe do grupo - esclareceu.

- Não?! - admirou-se Mione, que esperava que Luna apoiasse prontamente a idéia e de maneira fervorosa.

- Não, uma vez que a cidade só reapareceria quando a Deusa Mãe voltasse - Luna explicou, óbvia. - Então, ele, assim como qualquer bruxo, não poderia ser capaz de entrar na cidade a não ser que fosse um Cavaleiro do Templo ou fizesse parte da antiga Ordem de Starta.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso? - espantou-se Syndia, o interesse da moça assustando Hermione.

Gina parara de rir e dirigia uma educada curiosidade no assunto.

- Qualquer um com interesse e vontade de pesquisar saberia isso.

- Mas, Gui e eu estamos no Ministério há tanto tempo e... O que foi? - indagou Syndia ao ver Luna revirar os olhos e irritar-se levemente.

- Você não encontrará nada no Ministério - falou rispidamente. - Ou você acha que os últimos descendentes de Starta permitiriam que a cidade sagrada deles fosse vista por impuros?

- Impuros? - pergunto Syndia. - Você quer dizer...

- Isso mesmo - confirmou Luna, animada por ter uma excelente ouvinte para suas idéias. - Os startanianos também acreditavam que a magia devia manter-se nos puros. A mesma política de Você-Sabe-Quem - esclareceu Luna.

Syndia ficou em silêncio. Num simples e inusitado almoço, ela descobrira muito mais do que nas horas que ficara enfiada naquele cômodo poeirento do Ministério. Talvez fosse mais produtivo passar mais algumas horas conversando com Luna...

- Já eu acho que isso é tudo história para boi dormir - finalizou Hermione.

- Faça como quiser - falou Luna, indiferente.

- Já _**eu acho **_que deveríamos voltar ao trabalho - Gina disse sorrindo ao que todas se levantaram da mesa.

Naquele momento, Syndia tinha ainda mais caraminholas na cabeça. Estava louca para contar as novidades para Gui.

A reação do amigo, porém, não agradou.

- Não acredito que você vai dar crédito às histórias da Lovegood - ele falou, rindo.

- Já é a segunda vez, hoje, que você diz não acreditar em mim - Syndia disse, irritando-se. Continuou: - Ah, Gui, qual é? As coisas que a Lovegood disseram têm fundamentos sim.

- Até quando ela citou _Atlantis_? - ele perguntou jocoso.

- Bem, isso não, mas... - Cruzando os braços, Syndia o olhou acusatoriamente. - A história dela bate com a que você me contou há uns dias.

- Mas não é isso que está em questão, Syn - Gui retorquiu condescendente. - A questão é que tudo isso é lenda. E você está se apegando nisso de uma maneira fervorosa. Fervorosa até demais, vale ressaltar.

Syndia abriu a boca, mas não havia defesa para isso. Ela realmente se apegara a lenda da cidade de Starta gradativamente. Primeiro, ela levara essa fixação pelos relatórios deficientes do Ministério, a falta de informação que havia sobre a cidade. Deveria ter um motivo muito importante para alguém retirar, sem escrúpulos, aquelas informações dos relatórios. E a explicação de Luna era a que mais se encaixava.

Depois, a idéia de que já ouvira falar daquele lugar a perseguia. Só não lembrava onde e quando isso acontecera.

- Quer saber de uma coisa?- ela falou de supetão, assustando Gui, que a observava em silêncio. - Cansei de tantas dúvidas! Estou pensando seriamente em ir nesse deserto para verificar se tem essa tal cidade fantasma.

- Como é? - espantou-se Gui.

- O que você quer que eu faça, por todos os deuses?

- Sossegar seria uma ótima pedida!

Só naquele momento, Syndia percebeu que começara a andar de um lado para o outro, atraindo a atenção das míseras três pessoas que se encontravam na sala de arquivos além dela e de Gui.

- Eu vou apresentar os relatórios sobre isso na segunda-feira, para Kito - ela falou. - E vou propor uma visita até lá.

- Ele não vai aceitar, ainda é muito cedo para isso. E lembre-se que nosso objetivo é o Grupo Aziza, não essa cidade.

- Mas eles estão nessa cidade! Quero dizer - apressou-se Syndia em corrigir-se -, eles a objetivam!

- Não, Syn, isso é uma hipótese. Além disso - Gui continuou ao ver a amiga abrir a boca para protestar -, como eles podem estar no Oriente sendo que houve rumores de estarem no Peru?

- Peru? Quem disse isso?

- Kito - Gui respondeu simplesmente.

- E? Explique, por favor!

- Eu passei no banco antes de vir para cá e Kito disse que ficou sabendo que o Grupo Aziza estava no Peru. Primeiro, ele pensou em nos mandar àquele país diretamente, mas, seria intromissão, já que o grupo, a primeira vista, está atrás dos tesouros Incas. Seria obrigação das autoridades locais intervir, já que os Incas também fazem parte da cultura trouxa. Mas Kito disse que vai nos manter informados.

- E isso é o mínimo que espero dele!

Gui preferiu manter em silêncio que Kito suspeitava da ida do grupo para o Oriente, onde era sempre possível encontrar tesouros. Caso contasse isso a Syndia, ela não pensaria duas vezes em pedir autorização ao duende para mandá-la para aquela cidade inexistente.

- Então, voltamos à estaca zero.

- Nem tanto - animou Gui. - Temos informações interessantes até agora.

- Sei... - Syndia olhou ao redor. - Acho que por hoje chega, mesmo. Vou pra casa que ganho mais. Preciso ver umas coisas e me preparar psicologicamente.

- Preparar-se psicologicamente?

- Decidi sair com o Malfoy.

Gui abriu a boca, mas, mais uma vez - e lembrando-se da conversa que tivera mais cedo com a amiga -, decidiu manter-se quieto.

Syndia agradeceu-o mentalmente pelo silêncio.

**xxx---xxx**

A noite mal havia caído e Draco deixou sua casa. Aparatara a alguns metros do restaurante que marcara com Syndia. Se ela fosse pontual como mandava a educação, devia chegar dali cinco minutos. Enquanto olhava ao redor para verificar se alguém notara sua aparição repentina, Draco começou a andar, contudo, como ele esperava, aquele pequeno parque estava deserto. Deixando a estreita alameda para trás, cruzou a rua.

O restaurante fora escolhido cuidadosamente. Após refletir sobre a curta conversa que tivera com Syndia no baile, ele percebeu que, com certeza, ganharia pontos com a moça por escolher um restaurante trouxa. Mas, obviamente, deveria esconder o fato de ter confundido o _maitre _para conseguir tal reserva.

Após ser recebido e guiadoaté sua mesa, Draco falou consigo mesmo, olhando ao redor:

- Ao menos é um restaurante elegante.

- Perdão, senhor? - perguntou o _maitre _num sotaque francês.

- Nada.

E depois de ter entregado o cardápio para Draco, o homem deixou-o sozinho.

Ele consultou seu relógio, verificando as horas. Automaticamente olhou para a porta do restaurante, esperando ver sua acompanhante chegar dali uns segundos. E não errou. A elegante figura de Syndia apareceu à porta do restaurante. Com um sorriso apreciador, Draco levantou-se da mesa enquanto a moça se aproximava e, para seu contento, ela não apresentava nenhuma expressão desgostosa.

Isso, realmente, Draco não veria. Mesmo ainda receosa, Syndia não deixaria transpassar tal sentimento em relação a Malfoy. Para ela, a partir do momento em que aceitara o convite de Draco e, principalmente, confirmara o convite àquela tarde, sabia que devia ser, no mínimo, educada.

- Boa noite, Malfoy - ela cumprimentou suavemente.

Draco pegou a mão dela estendida e, em vez de apertá-la, virou-a e lhe deu um beijo.

- Boa noite, Syndia.

Syndia retirou a sua mão das dele e se sentou, uma vez que o _maitre_, que a acompanhara, lhe puxara a cadeira educadamente. Saiu em seguida.

- Você está muito bonita.

- Obrigada. - Sem perceber, Syndia ajeitou levemente o vestido verde-claro que vestia.

- Que bom que aceitou meu convite.

- Achei que não faria mal algum vir jantar num restaurante tão bem quisto.

- Ah, você já conhecia o _Le Gavroche_?

- Mais ou menos. Minha mãe quem gosta de vir aqui. Ela diz que a comida é muito boa.

Draco sorriu intimamente enquanto Syndia passava os olhos pelo lugar numa curiosidade discreta.

- O que acha de pedirmos? - ele sugeriu, ao que Syndia concordou. - Bem, acho que podemos começar com...

- Posso? - ela o interrompeu levemente irritada. Mas sorriu em seguida, estendendo a mão discretamente. - Acho que consigo escolher por mim mesma.

- Claro. Fique à vontade - Draco estendeu-lhe o cardápio, chamando o _maitre _em seguida, o qual veio junto de um garçom, e lhe pediu outro. Depois de um tempo, falou: - Gostaria de beber algo enquanto esperamos?

- Por mim, tudo bem - Syndia respondeu.

Eles finalmente fizeram os pedidos e engataram uma conversa. Primeiramente, conversaram sobre seus respectivos trabalhos. Não que fosse o melhor assunto do mundo, mas tinham que começar de alguma maneira. Draco preferia que o champanhe que ele pedira fizesse algum efeito em Syndia, primeiramente, para conversar com ela mais intimamente. Sabia que a bebida soltava mais a língua das pessoas.

No entanto, ela não dava mostras de estar se deixando levar pela bebida. Pelo visto, ele teria um árduo caminho pela frente.

Depois que os pratos principais chegaram, a conversa parecia querer morrer. Draco, não querendo que surgisse entre eles um silêncio incômodo, perguntou:

- Está gostando?

Embora Syndia soubesse que aquela pergunta não se referia ao seu pedido, mesmo com Draco lançando um olhar para seu prato, ela preferiu acreditar que sim. Falou:

- Está uma delícia. Nunca comi um pato tão saboroso. - O que era uma verdade.

- Você se incomodaria se eu pedisse para provar?

- Provar? - Syndia perguntou surpresa. Bem, isso não era algo educado de se fazer, principalmente num restaurante como o _Le Gavroche_, mas, como ela poderia agir? Dizer um belo não? Seria pior ainda, pois algumas pessoas olhavam para eles, com certeza pensando que estavam diante de um casal apaixonado, o que as maneiras extremamente gentis de Draco faziam qualquer um pensar. Syndia preferiu sair pela tangente. - Bem, podemos chamar o garçom e pedir um para você.

- Não é bem necessário, não acha?

Suspirando, ela então cortou um pedaço adequado de seu pato e o colocou num pratinho que estava ao seu lado. Passou-o então para Draco.

Este pareceu desapontado com a extrema educação da moça. Mas, mesmo assim, não comentou nada.

- Realmente delicioso. Você tem um ótimo gosto, sabia?

- Obrigada. E quanto a você? Gostando?

- Com certeza. Está tudo maravilhoso - ele respondeu com um meio sorriso. E olhando-a intensamente, falou: - Se quiser experimentar, Syndia, não se faça de rogada.

Sentindo suas feições arderem, ela baixou o rosto, concentrando-se em sua comida. Era só o que faltava! Corar por causa de uma indireta descarada daquela. Onde estava sua altivez, por Merlin! Além do pensamento de que era uma adulta e não uma adolescente? Mais controlada, disse:

- Obrigada. Mas sou alérgica a carne vermelha.

Draco preferiu conter um comentário mais mordaz. Não era hora para isso, ainda.

- Vou me lembrar disso - falou apenas.

O jantar decorreu com situações menos constrangedoras para Syndia. Ela realmente não entendia por que estava se sentindo daquela maneira. Precisava sair mais, realmente. Talvez uma seção de indiretas com Gui ou com seus irmãos gêmeos a deixasse vacinada contra comentários mais maldosos.

Contudo, Draco preferiu pegar mais leve, também. A conversa deles voltou ao tom ameno e ele começou a lhe perguntar seus hobbies, coisas de sua vida, mas sem parecer um intruso. E mesmo sem ela lhe perguntar, ele falava de si.

Não foi fácil dizer coisas boas a seu respeito, Draco ponderou. Mas ele fez um grande e admirável esforço. Falava apenas de quando ainda era uma criança que ainda não fora para Hogwarts, contando algumas situações vividas com sua mãe.

- Não foi a situação mais simpática do mundo - ele finalizou. - Acho que é exatamente por isso que não suporto gatos.

Syndia riu.

- Não acredito que você não goste de gatos simplesmente porque um pulou em sua cabeça e não queria sair.

- Bem, eu tinha cinco anos, apenas - ele falou, mostrando-se ofendido.

- Eu, ao contrário de você, adoro gatos. Minha vizinha, a Sra. Prescott, tem um. Chama-se Bóris. Sempre que eu faço biscoitos, ele aparece em minha cozinha. Eleonora o chama de folgado abusado. Concordo plenamente com ela.

- Dizem que gatos são assim mesmo. Um dia gostaria de tirar essa prova - retorquiu Draco.

- Quem sabe, assim, você perderia seu medo?

- Quem sabe... Se eu não conseguir, você me protege - ele piscou.

- Ah, claro! Um animal horrível como um gatinho é realmente perigoso e digno de atenção. Deixe comigo que eu manterei todos esses animais horrendos longe de você, Draco - ela falou pomposa e rindo ao mesmo tempo, sem nem notar que o chamara pelo primeiro nome.

Draco preferiu não comentar nada sobre isso. Rindo, acenou para o garçom, pedindo a conta.

- Sabe que eu vou cobrar, não sabe?

- E eu vou estar com toda a minha coragem à sua frente. - E em tom mais baixo, por estarem em local trouxa, completou - Com minha varinha em riste!

- O que seria de mim sem você para me proteger?

- Um homem com vários gatos na cabeça, com certeza - Syndia falou tentando ficar séria, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Sentir-se a vontade perante Draco Malfoy ficou natural à medida que o champanhe, assim como a garrafa de vinho seco, foi consumido e fazendo o efeito desejado por Draco. Se Syndia percebia que a leve embriaguez a estava deixando mais a vontade, não demonstrava isso. E muito menos tinha vontade de ficar mais comedida. Tanto é que, quando se levantou, permitiu que Draco lhe colocasse o casaco, o que, totalmente sóbria, não permitiria. Ele aproveitou, passando os dedos levemente pela pele dela, uma vez que Syndia usava um vestido que deixava seus ombros à mostra.

Ambos sentiram a pele se arrepiar, mas não falaram nada. Syndia ficou quieta de repente. Draco, porém, não deixou que ela sequer pensasse nisso.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Minha figura, com montes de gatos na cabeça, deve ser algo digno de pena.

- Já eu acho que seria realmente cômico. Digno de uma fotografia - ela retorquiu bem humorada mais uma vez.

Ponto.

- Sabe que isso é cruel, não sabe?

- Cruel? - indignou-se Syndia, falsamente. - Claro que não! Eu apenas gosto de uma boa piada, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco riu levemente, começando a andar para o parque que ficava defronte o restaurante, de onde ele iria aparatar, embora não estivesse em sua cabeça ir embora naquele momento. Syndia, automaticamente, o acompanhou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, mas ainda tinham um sorriso no rosto.

Syndia fechou mais o casaco de encontro ao corpo, lamentando que tivesse escolhido uma peça tão fina. Já estavam praticamente no inverno e o agasalho que ela estava usando não a protegeria como ela gostaria.

Vendo-a encolher-se levemente, Draco aproveitou.

- Com licença.

Ele então passou seu braço pelos ombros de Syndia, trazendo-a mais para perto enquanto caminhavam pela alameda. Percebendo o leve incômodo dela, tentou distraí-la.

- Este parque é realmente bonito, não acha? - falou, olhando-a de relance. Ela parecia nervosa. Draco sorriu. - É mais bonito quando o sol está se pondo, embora apenas algumas árvores estejam floridas, ainda.

- Imagino - ela falou.

Draco passou distraidamente a mão pelo braço dela, como se quisesse esquentá-la, e Syndia estremeceu levemente.

- Muito frio? - ele perguntou, parando de andar.

- Um pouco.

- O que acha de irmos para um lugar mais confortável? Não acho que esse parque vai dar o calor que você precisa.

- Pois é... - Syndia falou nervosa.

Onde ela estava com a cabeça, para começo de conversa, para se embrenhar num parque, à noite, com um homem que ela acabara de conhecer e que mostrava um interesse desconcertante nela? "Maldito champanhe..." praguejou intimamente. E ao sentir as duas mãos de Draco passando pelos seus braços vagarosamente, como se quisesse aquecê-la e acariciá-la ao mesmo tempo, praguejou mais ainda: "Maldito vinho!".

Eles estavam frente a frente e Syndia sabia que aquilo não era um bom sinal, principalmente pelos olhos dele irem dos seus para seus lábios. Com certo custo, uma vez que aqueles olhos cinzas pareciam hipnotizá-la, falou:

- E-eu preciso ir embora. Boa noite, Draco.

E o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram, ela saiu do parque e chegou ao seu carro, agradecendo a Merlin por não ter enlouquecido de vez, além de fazer uma prece para que Draco Malfoy nunca mais a olhasse daquela maneira.

O que ela não sabia era que Draco já estava planejando olhá-la mais vezes daquela maneira.

- Pena que a noite foi tão curta...

Em seguida, fez-se um estalo típico de aparatação. Mas ninguém estava perto o bastante para ouvi-lo.

* * *

_N/B : ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALEEEEEEELUUUUUIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – Vixi, que eu quase achei que vocês tinham desistido! :O – Ainda bem que não o fizeram! =D – Vou perdoar a demora, porque sei o quanto mudanças na vida real podem afetar nossa vida fanfictional... ;D Porém, não há perdão para o fato de eu esperar tanto, E NADA DE MALFOY NU ENTRE OS LENÇOIS DE SEDA! Afffffff – Capítulo tudo de bom, meninas! E QUASE do tamanho certo para nos compensar a saudades que sentimos de vocês! Faltaram apenas umas catorze páginas do Word, E, obviamente, Draquito à vontade em seu leito. – Rsrsrsrsrsrs... – Parabéns! Beijos muitos! Não demorem tanto no próximo, peleeeeeaseeeeee????? Senão, SSSSSSHHHHHHTÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!– Até lá! =D_

**N/A:** Sim, Aleluia! Mas, como disse nossa Beta, as mudanças estão realmente acontecendo, no "mundo real". Mas, à medida do possível, vamos nos ajeitando!

Agradecemos a todos que leram e, principalmente, os comentários:

**Sally Owens: **Ah, nossos homens são charmosos, mesmo! E o inesperado (ou ) aconteceu! Esperamos que tenha gostado do encontro! Mas, quanto as marcas...não se precipite..hehe. Beijos, mana!

**Vander Malfoy: **Não precisa ficar com ciúmes do Gui, já que o Draco já está destinado à Syn. Esperamos que também tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos.

**Bernardo Cardoso: **Acho que nunca vamos nos cansar: não fale assim do Draco! Ele está fazendo o possível! (assovia). Esperamos que tenha gostado deste capítulo também, Be! Beijos pra você.

**Kelly: **Que bom que está gostando, Kelly! E sim, continue com suas contribuições! Adoramos tudo! Beijos pra você também e até o próximo!

**Priscila Louredo: **Por que não estamos surpresa com sua preferência?rsrs... O flagra realmente deu o que falar..rsrs..Mas esperamos que, dessa vez, você tenha gostado do momento Draco/Syn..Beijos, mana! Amamos você!

Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo!

Beijos a todos e até o próximo!

Livinha e Pamela Black


	10. Capítulo 9: Contra a Parede

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Contra A Parede**_

O som da descarga chegou mais uma vez aos ouvidos de Rony Weasley, fazendo-o suspirar. Logo, levantou-se da cadeira e foi até o banheiro. Parou ao batente da porta, recostando-se, e cruzou os braços.

- Por que você não vai procurar um curandeiro de uma vez?

Contudo, o rapaz não obteve resposta. Revirou os olhos e pigarreou. Hermione apenas lhe lançou um olhar irritado e foi até a pia. Abriu a torneira e encheu a boca de água, limpando-a. Somente quando abria o armário do banheiro e retirou sua escova e a pasta de dentes, que falou:

- Não é necessário, Rony. O que estou sentindo é normal.

- Hermione, você mal acordou e já vomitou duas vezes. O que é? Ainda estou cheirando àquele perfume?

A moça sorriu.

- Não - falou, cuspindo a espuma da pasta. - Seu cheiro está maravilhoso. E eu já lhe disse isso.

- Eu sei. Mas é bom ouvir de vez em quando - Rony falou, dando de ombros.

Hermione virou-se para encará-lo. No entanto, antes que falasse algo, Rony já disparava:

- Mione, sério. Você precisa ir ver um curandeiro. Você está passando muito mal. E também emagreceu demais. Só agora que está voltando a ter o peso de sempre.

- Rony... - argumentou Hermione, cansada.

Eles estavam nessa conversa há uma semana. Os enjôos de Hermione ficaram muito mais constantes naqueles dias, quando alcançava o terceiro mês de gestação. Ela falava que era cansaço, alimentação irregular. Os preparativos do casamento estavam muito intensos, uma vez que eles queriam se casar antes que a barriga dela começasse a se mostrar. Na verdade, quem quisera isso fora Hermione. O que Rony concordou sem pensar duas vezes. Queria estar integralmente junto àquela mulher o quanto antes.

Entretanto, a moça teve que deixar que apenas a mãe comparecesse aos compromissos daqueles dois últimos dias. Monica não deixara a filha acompanhá-la de maneira alguma, uma vez que, ao chegar à casa de Hermione, a vira no banheiro. Ela não conseguiu sair de lá tão cedo. Tempo bastante para a Sra. Granger conseguir preparar um chá para lhe acalmar o estômago.

Rony recebera um sermão quando chegara à casa da noiva, àquele dia. Ele estivera fora vendo sua roupa, com a mãe. Segundo as mães dos noivos, era totalmente inadequado e prejudicial ao casamento que eles vissem as roupas a serem usadas na cerimônia antes da mesma. E quem seriam eles, Rony e Hermione, para contradizê-las?

"Você irá levá-la ao médico amanhã mesmo, Ronald Weasley", a Sra. Granger o intimara ao fim do discurso. "E quanto a você, mocinha", ela continuou para a filha quase encolhida no sofá, "ficará de repouso e se alimentará decentemente. Deus me livre daquela geladeira, Hermione! Você vive de quê? De água, apenas?".

Porém, Hermione não estava disposta a visitar um médico. Como o chá da mãe fizera um ótimo efeito, ela resolvera apenas ficar com a bebida. Não queria ouvir que teria de tomar algum remédio. Poderia prejudicar o bebê! Rony, entrementes, não sabia de onde a noiva tirava tanta irracionalidade.

- O chá acabou - Hermione disse, tentando sair de dentro do banheiro. O cheiro estava deixando-a enjoada novamente.

- Aquele chá não serviu para nada, você sabe disso - Rony contestou, não querendo sair da frente.

- Rony, dê licença, por favor. Não quero continuar nesse banheiro.

- Não é o que parece, já que está vindo para cá com mais freqüência do que qualquer um gostaria - retorquiu Rony, contudo, dando licença para Hermione. Seguiu-a até a sala e sentou ao seu lado, no sofá. - Mione, qual o problema em visitar um curandeiro? - insistiu o rapaz.

- Não quero ir, só isso. Já, já vou ficar bem, Rony, verdade.

- Desde quando você é tão irracional? - falou cansado.

Hermione sorriu para ele e se inclinou, deitando no peito do noivo, que a abraçou e, automaticamente, já acarinhava seu braço delicadamente.

- Eu só preciso ficar aqui junto de você, quietinha, que logo fico melhor.

- Você precisa de algum remédio, isso sim.

- Você é um remédio bom, Rony.

Rony sentiu seu corpo se aquecer ao ouvir aquilo. Mas não desistiu. Não estava gostando de ver Hermione teimar tanto como se fosse uma criança.

- Então, vou ser um remédio que coloca juízo em sua cabeça. Mione, por favor - ele continuou, não permitindo que ela o interrompesse -, se você não se importa em ir para o banheiro a cada cinco minutos, ao menos pense no bebê. Você emagreceu tanto, até sua mãe falou.

- Mas eu já consegui uns quilos, você disse.

- Ah, isso você ouviu, não é?

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Vamos, Mione... Faça isso por nós. Por mim e pelo bebê. Tenho certeza que ela não vai gostar de saber que a mamãe dela passou tanto mal. E à toa!

- Ela? - inquiriu Hermione, virando o rosto para encará-lo. Ela sorria.

- Ah, bem... - Rony sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem. - Eu sonhei que seria uma menina.

- Verdade?

- É... Tão linda quanto você.

Rony baixou o rosto apenas uns centímetros, tocando os lábios de Hermione. Para a moça, ele afastou-se rápido demais.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio em seguida e a ela voltou para a posição em que estava. Rony voltou a acariciar o braço de Hermione. Distraidamente, a morena passou a mão pela barriga, sentindo-a levemente arredondada. Soltando um suspiro, que para Rony pareceu resignado, falou em seguida:

- Tudo bem. Vou amanhã.

- Ah, que ótimo! Você vai ver que logo esquecerá esses enjôos. E eu vou me livrar de sua mãe, em meus pesadelos.

Hermione virou-se para ele novamente, divertida.

- Pesadelos com minha mãe?

Rony revirou os olhos.

- Faz três dias que estou tendo pesadelos com ela. - Rony remexeu-se no sofá, incomodado. - Não adiantou nada falar a ela que eu já estava insistindo feito um condenado para você ir ao hospital.

- Ela disse para você ser mais enfático - Hermione falou rindo.

- Humf! Eu deveria era ter te jogado no meu ombro e te levado à força.

- Rony!

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não seria a melhor opção, pois depois disso, com certeza, eu teria que ficar um bom tempo longe de você, para que se acalmasse. Ou então até que você percebesse que melhorara dos enjôos.

- Bom, então pode ficar tranqüilo. Vou amanhã. Espero que isso baste para você não ter mais pesadelos com minha mãe.

- Tomara! Era assustador, sabia?

- É... Ela sabe meter medo, quando quer.

- Talvez eu precise de ajuda, sabe... - Rony continuou, sua voz saindo indiferente. - Sabem o que dizem sobre sonhos?

- O que dizem sobre sonhos, Rony? - retorquiu Hermione, segurando um sorriso. Conhecia aquele tom muito bem para saber o que estava por vir.

- Que, quando você dorme bem e feliz, os sonhos são sempre maravilhosos. E faz muito tempo que não tenho sonhos maravilhosos.

- E o que se enquadra em seus maravilhosos sonhos?

- Algumas coisas. Às vezes prefiro nem sonhar. Sabe, quando se está cansado demais, é muito difícil sonhar.

- Hum...

Hermione esperou que ele terminasse de cheirar seu pescoço para então dizer:

- Cansaço... Sei...

- Isso mesmo - murmurou Rony.

- Tem uma academia aqui perto - ela tentou segurar o riso, mas estava cada vez mais difícil. Assim como também estava difícil controlar a respiração. - Vou te matricular nela. Com isso, você vai voltar bem cansado. E também tem a serotonina. Quando se faz exercícios vigorosos, ela é estimulada.

- Eu quero outros exercícios vigorosos...

_Eu sei, _Hermione pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior. A mão de Rony há muito deixara de acariciar apenas seu braço. E aquelas carícias também fizeram Hermione se esquecer do princípio de enjôo que fora estimulado à porta do banheiro, antes de ir para o sofá.

Quando Rony a virou para ficar de frente a ele, no entanto, ela praguejou:

- Droga!

- Que foi?

Mas a resposta dele não veio verbalizada, pois Hermione já tratava de correr para o banheiro. Rony deu um soco no sofá. Definitivamente, Hermione _precisava _ir se consultar um curandeiro.

Levantando do sofá, foi até o banheiro, mas, não sem antes pegar um gelado copo d'água para a noiva e, claro, para si mesmo.

**xxx--xxx**

Harry olhou para o espelho mais uma vez e passou as mãos no cabelo para tentar dar um jeito neles. Mais pelo hábito do que para realmente ajeitá-los. Eles não mudavam nunca. Sempre bagunçados, como os de seu pai. Sorriu com esse pensamento.

Estivera pensando muito no pai, ultimamente. Não sabia se ele tivera os mesmos receios e hesitações que ele sentia agora. Um medo irritante que contrastava com uma vontade imensurável.

Desde que comprara o anel de noivado para Gina, não conseguia tirar esses conflitos da cabeça. Às vezes era um alívio, quando conseguia se concentrar em outra coisa. Tanto é que sempre treinava intensamente com os outros aurores, quando tinha tempo.

Quando ficava sozinho com Gina, entretanto, sempre se concentrava numa ótima oportunidade para pedi-la em casamento. Queria um momento especial. No entanto, ele custava a aparecer e, quando acontecia, eram interrompidos antes que ele criasse a devida coragem. Por duas vezes, jurara de morte os irmãos dela. Pareciam até praga, surgindo do nada! Ainda não conseguia entender como Carlinhos e Sonia - a noiva do rapaz - os encontrara naquele parque, ao centro de Londres. Duvidava que eles fossem sempre ali, o que a feição aborrecida da moça confirmava.

Harry estava começando a se sentir perseguido. Ou seria apenas uma impressão?

Meneando a cabeça e murmurando "idiota" para o próprio reflexo no espelho, foi vestir a camisa. Estava com pressa, pois marcara de sair com Gina àquela noite. Mas, antes de sair do quarto, abriu a gaveta de seu criado-mudo e retirou de lá uma pequena caixinha de veludo negra. Caixinha esta que ele carregava para cima e para baixo sempre que estava com a namorada. Por hábito, a abriu, verificando que o anel de ouro branco estava lá dentro com seu pequeno diamante reluzente encimado. Fechando-a num estalo, colocou no bolso e, finalmente, saiu de casa, aparatando na Toca.

- Boa noite - cumprimentou quando entrou pela porta aberta da cozinha.

- Ah, boa noite, Harry. - A Sra. Weasley foi ao encontro do rapaz, recepcionando-o com um beijo. - A Gina já está descendo, querido. Quer um pedaço de torta de amora? Acabei de fazer.

- Não, obrigado, Sra. Weasley.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho sim...

- Nós combinamos de jantar, mamãe. - Gina acabara de chegar na cozinha.

O sorriso surgiu no rosto de Harry automaticamente ao ouvir a voz da moça, assim como seus olhos logo trataram de focalizá-la. O sorriso, no entanto, oscilou, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos do rapaz brilhavam. Não entendia como Gina conseguia ficar mais linda a cada dia. Contudo, ela usava apenas uma calça escura e uma blusa branca com discretas rendas; os cabelos soltos e lisos emolduravam seu rosto perfeito.

- Bem, se você não quer, Harry, vou levar um pedaço a Arthur - falou a Sra. Weasley, subindo as escadas. - Tenham uma boa noite, queridos.

- Obrigada, mamãe - falou Gina. Ela foi em direção do namorado e esticou seu casaco para ele. - Me ajuda?

Harry sorriu. Pegou o casaco e a ajudou a vesti-lo. Entretanto, ainda segurava-o. Puxou Gina para mais perto de seu corpo até as costas dela tocarem seu peito. Respirou fundo o perfume dos cabelos dela, sentindo-a se encolher levemente em seus braços.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada - ela sorriu. - Vamos? - perguntou, girando para encará-lo.

- Se eu pudesse, não saía daqui - Harry retorquiu, apertando-a. Gina riu.

- Se eu pudesse, te matava, Harry.

Harry riu, erguendo os olhos levemente e deu de ombros. Gina, entretanto, foi mais concisa.

- Fred, vá ver se estou na esquina.

- Sou o Jorge. E, se você estivesse na esquina com o Harry, eu já teria te trazido para dentro de casa.

- Só em seus sonhos, _Fred._

Fred deu de ombros, mas continuou encarando o casal. Ouvira Harry chegando e, depois de também ouvir a mãe subindo as escadas, resolveu que seria melhor descer até a cozinha. Não era bom dar tanto espaço assim para o casal. Afinal de contas, Gina _ainda _era sua irmã e morava debaixo do mesmo teto que seus pais. E ele, mesmo morando fora, ainda era um Weasley, além de freqüentar mais a casa dos pais do que a sua própria.

Então o casal saiu, sabendo que não conseguiriam mais aproveitar os minutos que a Sra. Weasley deixara para eles, na cozinha da Toca. Chegaram ao cinema, em Londres, quase em cima da hora. Um filme era tudo o que precisavam. Ao menos fora isso que Harry dissera a Gina. E logo ela entendia o porquê.

Quando saíram, só se lembravam dos dois primeiros trailers que passaram. Foram caminhando até o apartamento que Harry e Rony dividiam. Obviamente, Rony não estava lá.

- A Mione ainda está passando mal? - Gina perguntou enquanto apontava a varinha para a lareira, acendendo-a.

- Está. Mas o Rony falou que ela vai amanhã ao Saint Mungus.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Não sei por que ela demorou tanto.

Harry riu.

- Acho que o bebê está sugando toda a inteligência da Mione.

- Provavelmente.

Harry aproximou-se de Gina, que ainda estava perto da lareira, se aquecendo. Ficou atrás dela, colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da moça e, mais uma vez, como se fosse um vício - o que realmente não deixava de ser -, cheirou seus cabelos enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

- Então, já se esquentou? - ele murmurou.

- Mais ou menos.

- O bastante para retirar o casaco?

- Com certeza...

Mais tarde, com Gina deitada sobre si no sofá, a coberta encima dos corpos de ambos, Harry já voltava a pensar no que sempre o tomava, quando a cabeça estava livre de tudo. Os olhos verdes do rapaz foram para a calça jogada no chão, bem ao seu alcance. Olhou para Gina, que ressonava levemente, e esticou o braço. Precisou se mover um pouco, o que fez Gina gemer sonolenta e prender-se mais a ele.

Lançando outro olhar para a ruiva em seus braços, apenas para verificar se ela ainda dormia, Harry conseguiu retirar a caixinha de dentro do bolso. Tomara uma decisão. Assim que ela acordasse, a pediria em casamento. Demorara tempo demais. Até para seus próprios padrões. O fato de ter demorado tanto para perceber que gostava da irmã de seu melhor amigo e ter demorado mais ainda para finalmente começarem a namorar, não significava que ele deveria demorar mais uma eternidade para pedi-la em casamento.

Gina remexeu-se mais uma vez, murmurando o nome de Harry, o que fez o rapaz olhar para ela enquanto baixava a caixinha fora da visão da moça. _Ela ainda está dormindo, seu covarde!, _praguejou. Harry bufou. Bem mais fácil falar (ou pensar) do que realmente fazer.

_Mas só vou esperá-la acordar. _Verificou mais uma vez o anel. Parecia até que esperava que ele, de repente, ficasse preto e o diamante se tornasse carvão, novamente. Revirou os olhos.

- Uau...

O corpo de Harry retesou ao ouvir esse sussurro. Na verdade, Gina mais expelira o ar do que realmente disse alguma coisa.

- Harry? - Agora ele ouvira perfeitamente.

Ele olhou para ela. A sala toda estava desfocada, mas ele achara realmente bom Gina estar tão perto a ponto de não precisar dos óculos para olhá-la perfeitamente. No entanto, o que havia nos olhos dela?

- Desculpe - ele falou.

- Desculpar? - Ela piscou e o encarou, desviando os olhos do anel à mostra. - Por quê?

- Por isso.

A expressão de Gina dizia claramente que não estava entendendo o que ele falava. Desculpar-se por ter comprado um anel de... Ela engoliu a seco.

Harry sentou no sofá, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo.

- Desculpe por demorar tanto. E, quando você percebeu o que estava havendo, não foi da melhor maneira. - Harry respirou fundo. - Gina, você me disse uma vez que, quando uma mulher recebe uma proposta de casamento, ela só quer que o homem a ame e que a queira ao seu lado pelo resto da vida.

Harry ergueu levemente a caixinha, finalmente mostrando seu conteúdo para Gina.

- Gina, eu a amo. Quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. Quero ter filhos com você. - Ele pausou, ao que a moça o encarou. - Quer se casar comigo?

Os olhos de Gina brilhavam e Harry nunca vira aqueles olhos tão lindos como naquele momento. Ele não precisava da resposta que sairia dos lábios vermelhos, mas, quando a ouviu, foi o melhor som que ele já escutara em toda a sua vida:

- Sim, Harry. Eu quero me casar com você. E ter filhos... E compartilhar a minha vida...

Tão decidido como nunca, Harry retirou o anel de dentro da caixinha e o colocou no dedo de sua futura mulher. Encaixara-se perfeitamente. Combinava com ela. Sorrindo, ele disse:

- Vamos ter que esperar o casamento do Rony e da Mione para dizer? Por mim, eu me casaria agora...

Gina riu.

- Eu também me casaria agora, se pudéssemos. Mas, quanto a ter que esperar o casamento deles, no mês que vem, para dizer algo... Harry, você realmente acha que ninguém vai reparar nesse anel?

- É verdade. Não havia pensado nisso. O que vamos fazer? Tirá-lo do seu dedo? - ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas, falsamente aborrecida.

- Infelizmente, terei que ficar com ele. Um feitiço adesivo muito forte já o prendeu ao meu dedo no momento em que você o colocou aqui.

- Feitiço incômodo...

Gina acompanhou o sorriso de Harry. Ele então se inclinou e a beijou novamente.

- Vamos então contar aos seus pais amanhã - ele falou depois do beijo.

- Tudo bem. Mas, amanhã os Granger também vão à Toca. Sabe como é... Vai ser assim até o Rony e a Mione se casarem.

- É mesmo... Havia me esquecido. Vou mais cedo, então - ele concluiu numa voz óbvia, mas que Gina percebeu tremer.

- Com medo dos meus pais, Harry? - perguntou, tentando não rir.

- Não. Claro que não. - Ele a encarou. - Não tenho mais medo de ficar com você, Gina.

Gina sentiu seu corpo se aquecer. Aquelas palavras a levaram para um passado que ela fazia questão de ficar enterrado. Ao menos a parte que antecedia tais palavras. Ficar longe de Harry enquanto a guerra acontecia foi a pior coisa que poderia ter lhe acontecido. Ele insistira em manter-se longe simplesmente para que ela não fosse um alvo fácil para Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte. Saber que Harry Potter tinha uma namorada e que a amava mais do que a própria vida seria uma boa opção para forçá-lo a se entregar à morte.

- Em que você está pensando? - Harry perguntou ao notar os olhos de Gina desfocados.

Ela sorriu e levou a mão até o rosto dele, acariciando-o levemente.

- Que hoje você está me fazendo muito feliz, Harry Potter.

Harry segurou a mão dela e a beijou.

- Você me faz muito feliz todos os dias, Gina Weasley.

Ela sorriu e se deixou levar - como sempre fazia - quando ele apertou seu corpo contra o dele, deitando-a novamente naquele sofá.

**xxx--xxx**

O enorme carvalho, mesmo sem suas folhas, ainda conseguia fazer uma sombra gostosa. O tronco incrivelmente grosso tomava conta de que o sol não a alcançasse, permitindo, assim, que lesse seu livro tranquilamente.

Syndia encontrava-se na casa dos pais àquele dia. Aproveitara o domingo para visitá-los, já que há duas semanas não os via. O pai, como sempre, parecia que recebia um presente, já a mãe só não dava saltinhos de alegria por ser refinada demais. E Syndia, como em todas as vezes, achava difícil tirar o enorme sorriso que enfeitava seu rosto quando estava na presença deles.

Não era nada difícil sentir-se feliz quando estava naquela casa. Os muros encobertos de heras da casa dos Vechten pareciam uma proteção contra o mundo e tudo o que ele proporcionava de ruim. Naquele lugar, Syndia se sentia segura. Era sua fortaleza mais do que a própria casa. Ela crescera ali, aprendera tantas coisas... Compartilhara suas tristezas adolescentes com a mãe, chorara no colo dela quando se desiludira com o primeiro amor da escola, recebera bronca também quando duelara com os colegas dos Estados Unidos - mas, do pai, recebera técnicas de aperfeiçoamento.

Syndia riu ao se lembrar disso. Quando os pais souberam de sua briga no colégio, mandaram duas cartas. Contudo, a carta de Oren fora enviada na surdina pelo mesmo. Lyx só soube da existência dela semanas depois.

Enquanto a carta de Lyx era pura reprimenda e palavras desgostosas, a de Oren, mesmo tendo uma reprimenda em algumas linhas, continha técnicas de dar o troco em pessoas, porém, sem feri-las a ponto de enviá-las desacordadas para a enfermaria. "Faça os cabelos crescerem ao invés de nocautear, Syn. Ou então as unhas, os dentes. Há também uma maneira de crescer verrugas. Mas não lance mais esse feitiço. Pode realmente prejudicar uma pessoa. Já pedi a você para não ligar para essas pessoas que se sentem maiores em tudo, mesmo não tendo um pingo de dignidade e caráter."

O fato ocorrera por Syndia não conseguir se segurar quando uma garota dissera que Syndia era medíocre na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Uma das coisas que ela nunca tolerou foi desconfiarem de sua eficiência, e, além disso, a tal garota lhe roubara o namorado. Bem, agora, já adulta, ela percebia que fora ridícula por ter agido daquela maneira. Certo, não se arrependia integralmente. Apenas se arrependia por ter dito que o feitiço era também pelo ex-namorado.

Syndia suspirou. Ainda bem que conseguira se tornar mais contida e madura, quando o assunto era desafios. Já sabia dar o troco quando alguém duvidava dela: apenas mostrava sua eficiência. Fora exatamente por isso que conseguira trabalhar no Gringotes assim que saiu da escola. Era difícil ter uma mulher no setor que trabalhava. Era mais fácil ver homens. Eles agüentavam mais o tranco, era o que diziam. Então, no momento em que desconfiaram de sua força e eficiência, ela mostrou que poderia fazer melhor do que qualquer homem daquele banco. E realmente provou isso.

Só não conseguira ser eficiente o bastante para impedir a morte de Adam.

Meneando a cabeça, Syndia se levantou. Não pensaria em tristeza, agora. Adam era a parte feliz de sua vida.

_- Você é meu arco-íris, Adam - ela falara de repente, como se tivesse acabo de constatar tal fato. _

_Ele fez uma careta. _

_Eles estavam na casa de Syndia. Adam estava deitado no tapete da sala, a mesa de centro deixada num canto. A cabeça dele, no colo dela._

_- Isso soa tão homossexual, Syn - falou. - Tem certeza que sou um arco-íris?_

_- O que você quer ser, então? - ela perguntou, rindo. _

_- Sei lá, qualquer coisa. Menos arco-íris. _

_- É que você é tão alegre. Faz-me lembrar cores. Muitas cores. _

_Adam rolou os olhos e suspirou, cansado. _

_- Por que você não diz que sou seu caleidoscópio de cores? É mais másculo._

_Syndia riu mais ainda._

_- Caleidoscópio de cores é um nome muito grande._

_- Combina comigo perfeitamente - ele retorquiu dando um meio sorriso e fazendo Syndia corar._

_- Você é um idiota - resmungou, parando de passar a mão pelos cabelos dele._

_- Posso ser um idiota, mas sou seu caleidoscópio de cores - ele retorquiu e colocou a mão dela de volta onde estava._

_- Continua sendo um idiota. - Ela retirou a mão._

_- E você sempre será certinha demais. Não acredito que ficou corada por causa disso._

_- Esse mundo é muito malicioso para mim. Sou uma mulher casta - ela concluiu piscando várias vezes e sorrindo calidamente. As bochechas, entretanto, ainda coradas._

_- Pois é... Esqueci-me deste pequeno detalhe._

_- Nunca se esqueça disso, meu caro._

_Adam apenas sorriu. Syndia voltou a passar a mão pelos cabelos dele._

- Sinto saudades, Adam... - murmurou Syndia. - Ainda mais agora.

Ela precisava tanto de conversar com o amigo. Dentre todos os amigos que tivera, incluindo a mãe e a Sra. Prescott, ele fora o único que realmente a entendera, que sabia dar as respostas certas ou simplesmente não dá-las. Se Syndia conversasse com a mãe ou com a Sra. Prescott sobre o que tanto a atormentava, sabia muito bem a resposta que teria.

"Que ótimo, Syndia!". Ou: "Finalmente, Syndia!". Sem falar do: "E por que você ainda está tão indecisa?".

Respirando fundo, caminhou pelo jardim. Conseguiu ver a mãe cuidando dos seus adoráveis jasmins, na estufa. O pai continuava no gazebo, aproveitando o fim da tarde para ler também. Ela preferiu entrar e, quando o pai a olhou, Syndia gesticulou, mostrando o livro que tinha em mãos e que iria guardá-lo.

Tão logo colocou os pés dentro da cozinha - e, principalmente, longe do alcance dos olhos dos pais -, Syndia permitiu que seus pensamentos a assaltassem completamente e se rebolissem em sua mente.

Aborrecida, pensou que, uma semana atrás, não tinha esses problemas. Na verdade, há muito tempo não os tinha. Deixou-se cair na poltrona do escritório-biblioteca de Oren. Mordia o lábio inferior e uma ruga se mostrava em sua testa. As lembranças do domingo anterior fervilhando cada vez mais.

Ela recebera uma carta de Draco Malfoy. Ele dizia na carta que realmente apreciara a noite passada e que gostaria muito de repeti-la (ela percebeu que ele tomara cuidado em não dizer a palavra "encontro"). Contava encontrar-se com ela no Ministério para poderem combinar novamente. No entanto, Syndia fizera de tudo para não se encontrar com Draco Malfoy.

Gui, claro, a ajudou com esmero. Entretanto, o amigo, mesmo a contragosto, não entendera muito bem essa fuga de Syndia. Ela dissera a ele que gostara do jantar. A companhia de Draco, para sua total surpresa - assim com o a de Gui -, foi realmente agradável. Ela não vira nenhum traço arrogante nele. Muito embora esse traço tenha se mostrado no Ministério, na primeira vez que eles se viram - e Syndia, acidentalmente, derrubou vários papéis dele no chão.

E onde estava o grande problema disso tudo a ponto de ela pedir ajuda a Gui para que não topasse com Draco Malfoy no Ministério?

A questão era que Syndia _realmente _gostara daquela noite. _Apreciara _a companhia de Draco. E o pior era que se lembrava claramente do arrepio que a percorreu quando ele a tocou deliberadamente - sim, ela sabia! - ao ajudá-la com o casaco. E depois aquele passeio no parque, o braço dele ao redor de seu ombro, depois as mãos deslizando em seus braços para aquecê-la...

Ela não podia estar sentindo tudo isso. Não devia! Fora apenas um encontro, por todos os santos! Ele era arrogante! Preconceituoso!

_Mas vocês jantaram num restaurante trouxa._

Jogada de mestre, ela sabia. Mas, por que não conseguia retirar esses pensamentos tão aflitivos de sua mente? Por que era tão difícil retirar aqueles olhos cinzas e aquele olhar tão intenso que ele lhe dirigira?

- Não - Syndia disse a si mesma. - Não é nada. É atração. Só isso. Ele é um homem charmoso e que sabe como conquistar.

E como sabia! Syndia não soube onde colocar tantas flores, essa semana. A cada dia, Draco lhe mandava um buquê. Na primeira vez, flores do campo. Depois, rosas amarelas. Então, lírios. Em seguida, rosas cor-de-rosa. Na sexta-feira, mandara-lhe lindas e amarelas margaridas. Finalmente, no dia anterior, um incrível arranjo de margaridas brancas com lilases.

Sabia que naquele domingo estava livre. Não poderia haver uma floricultura aberta. As pessoas tinham vida! Até os floricultores.

Sorrindo satisfeita consigo mesma por tal conclusão, Syndia colocou na estante o livro que estava lendo. Estava decidido: Draco Malfoy era um conquistador arrogante e ela não seria uma de adolescente naquele momento. Conseguiu até rir. Realmente estava imune de se portar feito uma patética adolescente. Era uma mulher adulta, graças a Merlin.

Virou-se para sair da biblioteca e foi até o pai, no gazebo. Sentou-se numa das espreguiçadeiras e tentou curtir o silêncio. Tentou concentrar-se em algo, mas não havia pássaros cantando. Silêncio não era bom. Não era nada bom. Fazia a mente começar a trabalhar, a querer buscar memórias, manipular lembranças...

- O que você está lendo, papai? - Syndia perguntou de supetão.

Podia muito bem ver o título na capa, mas preferiu quebrar logo aquele silêncio incômodo.

Contudo, antes que Oren respondesse, Syndia ouviu a mãe lhe chamando.

- Ah, com licença, papai.

Oren observou sua filha se levantar e ir até Lyx. Franziu o cenho. O que aquela garota estava escondendo?

Pensando que finalmente distrairia sua mente, Syndia entrou na estufa. Porém, o que a recebeu não foi apenas Lyx e suas flores muito bem envasadas. Nos braços da mãe, havia um belo ramalhete de rosas vermelhas.

Inconscientemente, Syndia gemeu. Lyx nem sequer ouviu.

- Não são lindas? - falou, entregando-o para a filha.

Syndia demorou alguns segundos para pegar o ramalhete. Procurou pelo cartão que ela sabia que teria e não demorou a encontrá-lo.

- Então? De quem é? - Lyx perguntou animadamente. E alto o bastante para Oren ouvir.

- De quem é o quê? - o homem perguntou.

- Syndia recebeu flores, Oren - Lyx falou à porta da estufa. Viu o marido se levantar e ir até elas.

- Flores de quem? - Oren perguntou quando chegou na estufa.

- Não sei - Lyx falou, voltando-se para a filha. - Vamos, Syn! De quem são?

Syndia suspirou. A animação da mãe parecia um martelo em sua cabeça.

_Isso não está acontecendo. Não está acontecendo. Minha mãe não vai ficar a par sobre Malfoy tão rapidamente... Oh, Merlin, que você consiga segurá-la o necessário. Que ela não dê chilique ou grite de alegria._

Embora soubesse muito bem de quem aquelas flores eram, Syndia abriu o cartão. Não leu seu conteúdo, apenas verificou - desnecessariamente, ela tinha certeza - a assinatura e falou:

- São de Draco Malfoy.

Apenas de relance, Syndia viu a careta do pai, o que ela realmente adorou - mais um ponto contra! Lyx abriu um sorriso quando conseguiu ligar o nome à figura.

- Ele é um rapaz bem apessoado, não? Já o vi algumas vezes.

No entanto, Syndia não prestava atenção à pergunta da mãe. Estava mais concentrada no que o cartão dizia. Ele não era como os outros, onde Draco apenas lhe desejava bom dia e o desejo de revê-la. Naquele, ela percebeu uma ameaça. E ameaça direta.

_Olá, Syndia. _

_Espero que seu domingo esteja agradável.  
__Só queria que soubesse que amanhã meu dia será agradável, pois, com certeza, me encontrarei com você. Gostaria de lhe falar e não vai adiantar fugir dessa vez. Na verdade, não há motivo para fazê-lo. _

_Até amanhã. _

_Draco Malfoy._

Sim, ela estava perdida. Ao menos não era como uma adolescente.

Ainda.

* * *

_N/B: Eu até perguntei para as meninas se elas queriam notinha de beta, porque, na verdade, EU NÃO TIVE TRABALHO ALGUM de beta neste capítulo! Está todo redondinho, todo coeso, todo envolvente, todo muito bem escrito! Então, estou aqui como leitora e fã para prestar o devido aplauso! - PARABÉNS MENINAS! EXCELENTE! - Destaques para Rony e seu trauma pós pesadelo com sogra, bem como sua ternura para com Hermione, o pedido mais que esperado e tão lindo de Harry, e para o Draco, que mesmo sem surgir pessoalmente, encheu o capítulo de sedução cavalheiresca... Novamente, TUDO DE BOM Lív e Pam! De coração, eu aplaudo ruidosamente!! D - Beijos muitos e afofaaaaaados! Até o próximo! (Que eu espero, tenha alguns lençóis de seda enrolados em um certo loiro...) ;D - Até lá!_

**N/A: **E nós bem respondemos à nossa beta: ela endoidou? Como assim, capítulo devolvido sem NB?? Os pitacos e a NB são a melhor parte da betagem! Aff... Mas, depois de a ameaçarmos com a chibata (sim, a mesma com que ela vive nos ameaçando..rs), ela fez o trabalho completo!

Até que não demoramos muito em atualizar, não? Em comparação com os outros..hehe..

Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo! E, no próximo, a conseqüência das flores..rsrs..

Beijos a todos e até o próximo!

E deixem reviews! Queremos saber o que vocês estão achando!

Livinha e Pamela Black


	11. Capítulo 10: Cerco

Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**CERCO **_

Assim que aparatou na Toca naquela manhã de domingo, o dia seguinte ao que finalmente pedira Gina em casamento, Harry sentiu uma estranha contração no estômago.

- Certo... É mais fácil pensar a fazer - murmurou para si mesmo antes de passar pelos portões da casa.

Ele foi rapidamente recepcionado por Gina. A moça estava na cozinha, atenta a todo barulho que se podia ouvir dos jardins de sua casa, apenas esperando ouvir o som de alguém aparatando.

- Meus pais estão na cozinha - ela falou depois que eles se beijaram e avançaram em direção à entrada da casa.

- Oh. Ahm... Certo, então.

Gina olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas, um meio sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Algum problema, Harry?

- Claro que não - ele respondeu muito rápido. Logo entraram na cozinha da Toca.

A Sra. Weasley lhe sorriu do fogão, vindo cumprimentá-lo.

- Oh, Harry, que bom tê-lo em casa hoje - falou animada, (até demais, na opinião de Harry), enquanto o abraçava.

- Bom dia, Sra. Weasley - ele retribuiu, um pouco aliviado. Quando Harry virou-se para o Sr. Weasley, entretanto, sentiu suas faces começarem a queimar constrangedoramente. - Bom dia, Sr. Weasley.

- Olá, Harry. - Arthur se levantou, apertando a mão do rapaz.

E depois todos ficaram em silêncio. Harry não sabia onde enfiar suas mãos, então colocou-as nos bolsos da calça.

O Sr. Weasley olhou para a esposa, atrás de Harry, ao que Molly gesticulou, indicando Harry com ambas as mãos, obrigando o marido a fazer alguma coisa. Arthur pigarreou, dobrando desnecessariamente o jornal em cima da mesa. Gina revirou os olhos.

- Então, Harry - ele começou -, não quer se sentar?

Harry puxou a cadeira ao seu lado, que pareceu fazer um grande barulho ao ser arrastada, mas acabou desistindo, voltando-a para o lugar.

- Bem, acho... Melhor em pé, não?

Gina apertou levemente a mão dele, encorajando, o que o ajudou.

- Sr. Weasley... Sra. Weasley - ele falou quando Molly ficou ao lado do marido -, vocês sabem que Gina e eu... bem... que eu... nós nos amamos, certo? E ontem eu perguntei a ela e ela aceitou, embora a tradição e educação me mandasse falar com o senhor primeiro, Sr. Weasley, então não pense que...-

- Harry, Harry! - interrompeu o Sr. Weasley quando o jovem nervoso à sua frente falou desenfreada e confusamente.

- Sim?

- Você não tem que me perguntar uma coisa? - Arthur retorquiu solícito.

Harry sorriu constrangido. No entanto, respirando fundo, começou novamente e mais calmo.

- Sr. Weasley, Sra. Weasley - ele olhou a ambos nos olhos -, eu amo Gina. - Olhou para a ruiva ao seu lado, sorrindo. - Ela foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em toda minha vida. E eu quero muito viver e compartilhar o resto da minha vida com ela.

Voltando a olhar os pais de Gina, Harry perguntou:

- O senhor me daria a mão de Gina?

- Você só quer a minha mão? - murmura Gina ao lado dele, como se o repreendesse, ao que os pais dela reprimiram o riso.

Muito vermelho - como nunca estivera em toda sua vida -, Harry pigarreou e olhou de novo os senhores Weasley, que ainda disfarçavam seus enormes sorrisos. Respirando fundo, falou:

- O que eu quero dizer é que... Sr. Weasley, o senhor permite que nós, Gina e eu, nos casemos e construamos nossa própria família? Os senhores dariam sua benção?

- Harry - começou o Sr. Weasley, o sorriso dele não incomodando mais Harry -, eu não poderia, em toda a minha vida, dar a minha benção a outra pessoa que não fosse você. Bem vindo à família mais uma vez, meu rapaz.

Harry achou que poderia sorrir mil vezes daquela maneira que nunca se cansaria. E enquanto cumprimentava um efusivo Sr. Weasley, pensou que, afinal de contas, não fora tão difícil assim.

Ele apenas não contava com a reação dos outros Weasley: os seis cães de guarda de Gina.

Já estavam todos sentados à mesa, nos jardins da Toca, apreciando o delicioso almoço que Molly e Monica Granger haviam preparado para aquele domingo.

- Se fizer algo a nossa irmãzinha, Potter...

- Não nos queria como inimigos, Harry.

- Só falta você comprar mais uma cama de solteiro.

- Ou um sofá espaçoso...

- Ou uma poltrona mesmo. Para quê conforto?

- Calem a boca - Gina falou, revirando os olhos.

Contudo, Harry não se importou com a implicância. Para ele, a pior parte já havia passado, e agora tudo estava maravilhoso.

- Eu já tenho tudo isso, se vocês querem saber - ele falou sorrindo.

- Ah, então já tem lugar para dormir depois de casar - Jorge falou parecendo mais tranqüilo.

- Não, ainda não. Mas vi uma cama enorme e excelente no centro de Londres, esses dias, e... -

Harry não pôde continuar, pois Fred já lhe lançava a colher que estava no prato de batatas.

- Fred! Ora essa! - repreendeu a Sra. Weasley. - Vocês têm é que parabenizar a Gina e o Harry pelo casamento. Desculpe, Philip - Molly disse, pois espirrara um pouco de batatas no Sr. Granger.

- Tudo bem, Molly.

- Só os parabenizo se o casamento for daqui dez anos - retorquiu Jorge.

- Eu também - murmurou Rony, mas, em seguida, ele praticamente pulou da cadeira, fazendo uma expressão como se estivesse com dor. - Quero dizer... Acho até que demorou demais.

Os Weasley se olharam e Fred sorriu perversamente.

- Por que a mudança de idéia, Roniquinho?

- A perna está doendo, Rony? - completou Gui.

- Calem a boca - Rony resmungou, mas lançou um olhar aborrecido para Hermione, sentada ao seu lado.

- Harry queria pedir Gina em casamento faz tempo - Hermione falou.

- Como você sabe? - Gina e Harry perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu o vi guardando uma caixinha no bolso. Isso foi há um mês, Harry. Percebi na mesma hora o que era - Hermione falou, óbvia.

- Mas isso não impede que eles se casem daqui dez anos - insistiu Jorge.

- Jorge, se você não se calar, a próxima coisa a voar atingirá você no meio da sua cara - Gina falou, irritando-se.

- Com medo que Harry escute nossos sábios conselhos, Ginevra? - falou Gui.

O olhar que Gina lançou aos irmãos foi o bastante como resposta.

- Não pense que se livrou de nós, Potter - sorriu Fred.

- Vocês já sabem quando irão se casar, Gina? - a Sra. Granger perguntou, tentando amenizar a situação.

- Na verdade, ainda não. Mas talvez na próxima primavera.

- Oh, mas dará tempo? Um casamento precisa de tempo para ficar tudo nos conformes. Certo que o de Hermione e Ronald foi em cima da hora, mas...

- Mamãe - constrangeu-se Hermione.

- Preferimos algo simples, Sra. Granger - falou Gina. - Então, não precisamos de muito tempo, pois não será algo grandioso.

- Bem, Jorge - falou Fred, pesaroso -, nosso tempo para planejar o sumiço de Harry diminuiu. Acho que devemos começar a trabalhar nisso hoje mesmo.

- Agora chega - repreendeu a Sra. Weasley. Os pais de Hermione se olharam e sorriram, divertindo-se com a discussão. Querendo mudar de assunto, Molly perguntou: - Hermione, querida, como está a gravidez?

A gravidez de Hermione então entrou em questão, fazendo com que Gina e Harry fossem deixados em paz.

O almoço na Toca seguiu-se rapidamente, e logo os Granger foram embora. Rony foi embora com Hermione, dizendo que tinham assuntos a tratar sobre o casamento. Harry ainda continuou na Toca, mas, não agüentando os olhares e os "hem, hem" ora de Gui, ora de Fred ou Jorge, resolveu ir embora.

- Nos vemos amanhã - ele falou para Gina aos portões da propriedade.

- Tudo bem.

Eles se beijaram e então Harry se foi.

Enquanto Gina seguia para dentro da casa, falou, mas não parando de andar:

- Você não tinha que ver a Fleur, Gui?

- Droga - praguejou Gui, saindo de trás do galpão. - Estou de olho em você, Ginevra!

- Eu estou noiva, Gui - ela retorquiu, sentindo um prazer em dizer a palavra "noiva". Mostrou o anel brilhando em seu dedo para o irmão. - Coisa que, aliás, você deveria estar finalmente com a Fleur. Quando você vai parar de enrolá-la?

Sem ouvir a resposta do irmão, entretanto, Gina entrou e foi direto para seu quarto. Ao deitar-se na cama, o sorriso não havia deixado seus lábios, pelo contrário, só fez aumentar. E, como uma adolescente, ela virou-se e, abraçando o travesseiro, soltou um gritinho enquanto batia os pés na cama, extasiada de tanta felicidade. Podia estar sendo boba ao comportar-se daquela maneira. Mas era muito bom estar bobamente apaixonada.

**xxx--xxx**

"Nos vemos amanhã".

Essas palavras martelaram na cabeça de Syndia durante toda aquela noite. _Hoje_, corrigiu-se em pensamento, enquanto andava pelo átrio do ministério.

- Syn?

A moça se sobressaltou ao ouvir seu nome e ser tocada no ombro.

- Ah, Gui... É só você - respirou aliviada.

- Sim, sou eu - retorquiu Gui estranhando. - Quem deveria ser? Ou melhor: quem _não_ deveria?

- É que não sei mais o que fazer com Draco Malfoy - exasperou-se.

- Mas o que ele...?

No entanto, Syndia não permitiu que ele continuasse, cutucando-o fortemente na cintura com o cotovelo, uma vez que entravam no elevador. Gui gemeu, recebendo um olhar de desculpas da amiga.

Somente quando as portas finalmente se abriram, eles saíram no andar de sempre e começaram a andar, que Gui continuou:

- Agora eu posso saber o que o Malfoy tem a ver com seu nervosismo?

Syndia lançou um olhar reprovador para Gui, não gostando do tom petulante dele. O amigo apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu, não se importando.

Como ambos estavam mais concentrados em si mesmos, não repararam em um rapaz a frente deles oscilar os passos.

- Você fala como se eu fosse confessar um crime - Syndia reclamou.

- Levando em consideração o que você fez...

- Tudo bem, eu não digo, então - irritou-se.

- Como se você agüentasse - sorriu Gui.

Syndia mais uma vez censurou o amigo com o olhar. O sorriso de Gui, completamente presunçoso, aumentou. Ambos se conheciam bem para saber que aquilo não levaria a nada.

- Eu odeio que você me conheça tão bem.

Gui apenas gargalhou por estarem sozinhos no corredor. No entanto, como a amiga respirou profundamente e a irritação deixou seu rosto, Gui achou melhor colaborar. Ainda não sabia concretamente o que tanto inquietava o olhar de Syndia como ele via naquele momento, e não agüentava isso.

- Vamos, me diga. O que aconteceu para o Malfoy deixá-la tão nervosa?

- Ontem, ele disse que fará de tudo para me ver hoje - Syndia falou, não olhando para o amigo.

- E onde você o viu ontem? - inquiriu Gui automaticamente com um esgar, recebendo outro olhar reprovador da amiga. - OK, vou colaborar.

- Eu não o vi ontem. Estava escrito no cartão.

- Cartão?

- Das flores. Ele tem me mandado flores desde domingo retrasado, o dia seguinte ao nosso jantar. Todos os dias.

Gui fez uma expressão admirada.

- Certo, até que ele não é tão burro quanto pensei - falou praticamente consigo mesmo. - Você está assim apenas porque vai ver o Malfoy hoje?

Syndia resmungou um "É" em resposta. Gui arregalou os olhos, parando de andar.

- O que foi? Por que você está me olhando assim?

- Você está gostando de Draco Malfoy?! - Gui quase gritou.

- Não! Claro que não! - Syndia respondeu imediatamente. Para Gui, rápido demais.

- Você está gostando de Draco Malfoy. Ah, Syn...

- Não é isso, Gui - ela retorquiu, corando, mas tinha certeza sobre o que estava dizendo. - Não estou gostando dele.

- Então, por que o nervosismo? E por que você está _corando_?

- Estou corando porque você me constrangeu com esse berro, seu tonto - falou quase irritada. - E estou nervosa, porque...

Syndia hesitou, suspirando. Cruzou os braços na altura do peito quase protetoramente, desviando o olhar do amigo, o início de irritação esquecida imediatamente. Somente depois de ter a certeza que não havia ninguém naquele corredor em que estavam, que ela continuou com a voz mais calma, mas também levemente desconfortável:

- Eu não estou pronta ainda, entende? Ainda não dá, eu... Eu não sei, Gui. Não posso - finalizou com um suspiro em seguida.

A expressão indignada e desafiadora de Gui se desfez na hora; uma resignada lhe tomando conta.

- E você não vai me explicar melhor do que isso, não é? - falou suavemente.

Syndia baixou mais ainda o olhar, sua franja fazendo sombra em seus olhos. Sentindo o rosto esquentar ainda mais, murmurou:

- Desculpa. É que eu ainda não...

- Não consegue. Eu sei.

- Desculpa - repetiu Syndia.

Gui não disse nada, mas tinha quase certeza do que tanto atormentava Syndia. E se ele pegasse o infeliz que fizera isso com ela...

- Vamos trabalhar. É melhor - Syndia falou por fim, voltando a andar.

- Claro.

Syndia olhou para Gui ao notar a leveza na voz do amigo, e não pode deixar de sorrir, mesmo que levemente.

- É o que sempre digo - Gui continuou -: nada como se enfiar numa sala cheia de poeira para melhorar significativamente o seu dia - piscou para Syndia.

- Sempre diz? - ela retorquiu, o sorriso mais sincero.

- Claro, você quem não escuta.

- Acho que puxei isso ao meu pai.

- É... Sei do caso de surdez em sua família.

- Infelizmente não tem cura. É hereditário.

- Tenho pena dos seus filhos - Gui falou, fingindo secar uma lágrima.

- Dos meus filhos? Tem que ter pena dos meus netos, Gui.

- Esses vão nascer sem orelha.

- Que horror!

- A família é sua mesmo - Gui deu de ombros.

- Não sei por que te dou corda, sabia? - Syndia rolou os olhos, embora sorrisse.

- Eu alegro sua vida, Syn. Sou insubstituível - Gui sorriu presunçoso.

Já entrando pela porta da sala de arquivos do Ministério da Magia, Syndia murmurou para si mesma com ar de riso:

- E eu me pergunto o que você diria seu eu o chamasse de "arco-íris".

- O quê? - perguntou Gui, pois não ouvira o que a amiga dissera.

- Nada, Gui. Vamos trabalhar.

**xxx--xxx**

Que Elliot Short não gostava de seu chefe, Draco Malfoy, não era novidade, mas ainda lhe mantinha certo respeito. Entretanto, tudo o que ele pensava de bom sobre Malfoy - o que não era muito -, foi-se no momento em que recebera sua última ordem: praticamente grudar em Syndia Vechten enquanto ela estivesse no Ministério da Magia e avisar a Draco quando ela se encontrasse sozinha.

Não que a ordem em si tenha sido ruim, até que tinha um lado bom: Elliot não precisaria olhar para a cara mal-humorada de Draco, a qual foi causada pelos muitos memorandos à mesa do chefe e que envolviam trouxas, uma vez que Draco realmente não conseguira se livrar desse "transtorno". O problema para Elliot era a _conseqüência _da ordem.

Ver tão de perto os olhos verde-mel de Syndia não era nada satisfatório. Nunca vira tanta raiva em sua vida, e aquilo não era nada, nada bom.

Elliot conseguira fazer seu trabalho despercebido durante um bom tempo. Mas, obviamente, depois de certo tempo Syndia o notou.

A moça dissera a Gui que iria ao banheiro. Assim que virou um corredor, entretanto, já esperava por seu guarda particular. O susto que perpassara rapidamente pelos olhos de Elliot foi o bastante para que Syndia conseguisse prensá-lo na parede, e o fato de ela ser praticamente da mesma altura dele também deu a ela certa vantagem.

- Quem é você e o que quer, me perseguindo?

- E-eu? - gaguejou Elliot. - Olhe, moça, não é o que parece e...

- Não? - cortou Syndia. - Então me deixe repensar: estou nesse ministério há...quantas horas? Duas, talvez três horas. Todas as vezes que eu ia a uma prateleira, um homem me seguia. Primeiro achei que fosse coisa da minha cabeça, mas depois também percebi que esse _mesmo homem _ficou estático quando fui na direção dele, e praticamente fugiu da sala de arquivos. Então, do nada, vejo o mesmo homem me olhando como se eu fosse alguém muito perigoso.

"O que não é mentira", pensou Elliot.

- Por acaso o senhor também iria ao banheiro, senhor...?

- Ah...Short. Elliot Short. Olhe, Srta. Vechten, eu não fiz isso...

- Não? - Syndia o cortou novamente.

- Eu não fiz porque _quis _- enfatizou Elliot. Aquela moça realmente o estava assustando.

- Então posso saber o motivo de eu estar sendo seguida contra a vontade de meu perseguidor? - inquiriu Syndia cruzando os braços; seus olhos, entretanto, não se desviaram dos de Elliot. Não que fosse atacá-lo a qualquer momento, mas aquela situação realmente a irritou. Lembrava-lhe da época em que era seguia por Karl, antes de namorarem - o que ele dissera ser apenas para que conseguisse conquistá-la. Segurou um arrepio ruim que lhe subiu à espinha.

- Eu estava seguindo ordens, moça. Só isso. Não queria fazer isso, juro! - apressou-se Elliot ao ver os olhos de Syndia parecerem fendas.

- Ordens? De quem?

- Eu sabia que não deveria ter dito a ele...

- Ordens de quem?

- Foi sem querer - Elliot se desculpou mais uma vez. - Eu a ouvi dizer uma coisa sobre meu chefe, entende, e acabei dizendo a ele, pois ele me perguntou se eu a tinha visto. Não sou de fazer mexericos, mas é que foi tão espontâneo.

- Você _me ouviu_ dizendo coisas sobre _seu_ chefe? - Syndia perguntou devagar. _Ah, não! Não, não, não! Ele não fez _isso_!_, exasperou-se em pensamento.

Elliot suspirou. Ele e sua boca grande.

- Isso mesmo. Você dizendo que estava... Bem, estava nervosa - Elliot disse a contra gosto.

Primeiro, Syndia sentiu que seu rosto perdia a cor, enquanto sua boca se abria num espanto. Depois, sentiu seu rosto esquentar e percebeu que aquilo nem lhe era tão surpreendente. Já sentia que Draco Malfoy tinha algo a ver com aquilo desde que o rapaz à sua frente abrira a boca. Então, de constrangimento por ter sido flagrada por Short, ela começou a sentir raiva.

- Draco Malfoy mandou você me seguir? - Syndia falou entre os dentes.

- Olha, eu não queria. Ele me ordenou e...-

- Por quê?

- Por que o quê? - Elliot retorquiu confuso.

- Por que ele o mandou me seguir?

Essa perguntou pegou o rapaz desprevenido. Como assim, ela não sabia por quê? Elliot considerou se seria prudente responder a essa pergunta verdadeira e diretamente. Ele achou que não.

- Ah, moça - começou incerto -, não faça pergunta difícil, 'tá legal? Se você não sabe, não serei eu a te dizer. Desculpe-me, mas não.

A reação de Syndia às suas palavras deixou Elliot mais confuso ainda.

Ela entendera imediatamente o que estava implícito naquela resposta receosa, por isso mesmo que ela deu um passo para trás como se tivesse levado um choque forte.

- Ah... Oh! O q-? Como assim?

- Senhorita... - Elliot quase gemeu, desviando os olhos e não querendo realmente ter que explicar alguma coisa a Syndia. - Você não vai me fazer dizer, não é? Draco Malfoy é meu chefe e eu não queria ter que falar _disso _sobre ele, mesmo ele não tendo me dito nada explicitamente. Mas a gente sabe quando um homem está... Quero dizer... Além do mais, ele me mataria se eu sequer abrisse a boca e... Aonde ela vai?

Assim que Elliot desviou os olhos, não percebeu que Syndia saíra de sua frente.

Primeiramente, a intenção dela era voltar para a sala cheia de papéis onde Gui a aguardava. No entanto, mal percebeu que seus pés seguiam outro caminho. Porém, um caminho ainda desconhecido a ela. Deu meia volta e quase topou com Elliot, que vinha atrás dela.

- Você vai me levar até lá, nem que eu precise usar magia para isso.

Mas magia não seria necessária. Embora Elliot estivesse receoso com o que pudesse acontecer, achava que seu chefe bem que merecia aquele furacão em sua sala. Quem sabe assim ele não baixaria aquela crista? No entanto, querendo proteger-se de qualquer coisa, falou enquanto andavam:

- Srta. Vechten, por favor, não faça nada muito ruim. O Sr. Malfoy pode me demitir e...

- Fique quieto, Short - Syndia falou num rosnado. - Malfoy vai receber o que merece. E você fique fora disso, caso não queria que sobre para você.

- Mais do que já sobrou? - murmurou Elliot.

Portanto, assim que estavam de frente à sala de Draco Malfoy, Elliot apressou-se apenas o necessário para dizer o nome de Syndia a seu chefe. Draco apenas teve tempo de erguer os olhos dos papéis que mexia enquanto Syndia adentrava sua sala.

- Draco Malfoy, o que significa tudo isso? - exasperou enquanto gesticulava na direção de Elliot, mas se controlando para não gritar.

De início, Draco sentiu-se um pouco irritado com aquela intromissão. No entanto, a figura de Syndia praticamente enraivecida só o fez imaginar situações nada propícias para o momento: em como acalmar devidamente aquela mulher.

Dispensando seu assistente com um aceno, Draco levantou-se.

- Bom dia, Syndia - ele cumprimentou suavemente.

Syndia precisou fechar os olhos e contar até dez, caso contrário, faria algo realmente estúpido. Ou simplesmente algo pior do que estava fazendo naquele momento. Ou quem sabe tirar aquele sorrisinho irritante do rosto de Malfoy com um belo feitiço? Sim, isso seria interessante.

- Bom? - ela conseguiu dizer mais controlada. - Eu posso saber o que há de bom?

Draco sorriu mais ainda, passando por ela e fechando a porta de sua sala. Syndia acompanhou seus movimentos.

- Você em minha sala, à minha frente. Essas são coisas que realmente tornam um dia bom.

Syndia precisou recontar.

Merlim, como ela permitira que Draco Malfoy a tirasse do sério daquela maneira? Naquele momento, ela sabia que a pequena semelhança entre ele e Karl já não tinha mais nada a ver! Ela não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que agira dessa maneira tão tempestuosa. E, sinceramente, não faria o menor esforço para conseguir entender por que reagia assim a Malfoy.

- Responda a minha pergunta, Malfoy.

- Mas eu já respondi. O que há de bom é você em minha sala, à minha frente. - "E a menos de três passos de mim", completou em pensamento.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu me refiro ao fato do _seu _subordinado estar _me _seguindo.

- Ele não estava te seguindo - Draco falou naturalmente. E diante do olhar cético e irritado de Syndia, continuou: - Ele apenas queria te passar um recado meu.

- Que seria? - perguntou Syndia sarcasticamente. Não estava acreditando em um A que Draco lhe falava.

- Eu queria conversar com você, e já que estamos em horário de almoço, achei interessante convidá-la para almoçar. Tenho uma reserva em um restaurante realmente bom, mas de comidas bruxas.

Syndia riu.

- Você acha que sou o quê, Malfoy? Uma idiota?

- Pelo contrário. Você é a mulher mais inteligente que conheci. Para não dizer a mais bonita.

- Não tente me comprar com elogios, Malfoy - retorquiu Syndia, sentindo o rosto esquentar. De raiva, com certeza.

- Nunca tentaria isso, Syndia. A propósito, o que aconteceu com o "Draco"? Achei que já tivéssemos passado dessa fase de apenas sobrenomes.

- Pois pensou errado.

Syndia respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Sentia-se como se fosse uma mulher descontrolada, e a maneira que estava agindo naquela sala era quase imperdoável. Merlim, ela não tinha mais quinze anos!

Bem mais calma, falou:

- Eu não gosto de ser seguida, Malfoy.

- Perdoe-me. De verdade. - Syndia não quis acreditar, mas ele parecia realmente sincero. Draco sorriu, parecendo constrangido. - É a segunda vez que lhe peço desculpas.

- Certo. Tudo bem - Syndia disse com uma careta nos lábios e dando de ombros.

Agradecendo mentalmente pela mulher estar mais calma, Draco falou:

- Então? Você aceita meu convite para almoçar? - ele lhe sorriu querendo ser encantador.

- Desculpe, mas vou ter que recusar. Como eu disse, não gosto de ser seguida, Malfoy. E embora eu o tenha desculpado, isso não retira a raiva que senti quando percebi que seu assistente me seguia sob _suas ordens. _Caso você queira falar comigo novamente ou queira me convidar para alguma coisa, sugiro que você mesmo me procure ou mande uma coruja.

- Você não me perdoou - Draco lamentou.

Syndia cruzou os braços e rolou os olhos.

- Você não precisa disso, Malfoy. Eu lhe disse que o desculpei.

- Não verdadeiramente. - Draco avançou a pequena distância que havia entre eles. Descruzou vagarosamente os braços de Syndia e segurou suas mãos levemente. - Se tivesse me desculpado, não estaria de braços cruzados. E voltaria a me chamar de Draco, e não pelo meu sobrenome.

- Isso não é verdade. Você nem sequer me conhece para afirmar algo assim - ela falou, puxando suas mãos. Draco as manteve no lugar.

- Você está mentindo - ele falou com um meio sorriso, apreciando as maçãs de Syndia ficando levemente vermelhas.

Como a situação mudara tão intensamente? Num momento ela estava irritadíssima, querendo acertar a cara do homem que estava à sua frente com um belo feitiço. Em outro, lá estava ela, corada até as raízes dos cabelos, permitindo uma situação que ela jurou a si mesma inúmeras vezes que não se permitiria estar novamente.

- Quem disse que estou mentindo? - retorquiu Syndia, embora não com tanta ênfase quanto gostaria.

Draco sorriu.

- Você não é tão difícil de ler, Syndia Vechten.

Por que ele estava tão perto? Por que, mesmo com sua cabeça apitando "perigo" de maneira tão ensurdecedora, ela não o impedia de se aproximar ainda mais? E por que seu corpo todo se arrepiava enquanto as mãos dele deixavam as suas e deslizavam por seus braços, na direção dos ombros, nuca...

No entanto, embora realmente se sentisse tentada em ceder àquelas sensações, conseguiu se livrar dos braços de Draco que, ela nem sabia como, lhe pareciam uma prisão, mas que ela não queria estar naquele momento.

Ainda à porta, falou sem conseguir olhá-lo:

- Não me siga mais, Malfoy. Da próxima vez, posso não ser tão compassiva.

E saiu.

**xxx--xxx**

O dia estava mais gelado que o normal. Aquele início de inverno não estava tão agradável, não estava da maneira que ela gostava. Olhou tentadoramente para o balcão do Caldeirão Furado, desejosa por uma cerveja amanteigada. Antes que se decidisse, entretanto, Gina apareceu.

- Desculpe o atraso, Mione - falou um pouco esbaforida. - Mas é que fui deixar um bolo na casa do Harry, que mamãe havia feito.

Hermione sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Vamos logo, Gina? Espero que essa seja a última compra que faço. Não agüento mais entrar em tantas lojas.

Desde que se descobrira grávida, Hermione estava fazendo comprasperiódicas, tanto para ela quanto para o bebê. Ela sabia que dali alguns meses estaria imensa e não caberia em suas roupas. Então, não querendo comprar roupas para gestantes na última hora, iniciou esse trabalho há alguns dias. Sempre ia com sua mãe. Entretanto, Monica estava muito ocupada com os preparativos do casamento - pois ela fizera questão de cuidar disso -, portanto, Hermione decidira chamar Gina.

Entre risos por se depararem com roupas esdrúxulas, e suspiros por não conseguir comprar uma bela peça que não lhe caberia dali uma semana, Hermione conseguiu sair com quatro sacolas de roupas de uma loja para gestantes.

- Agora, as roupas do meu sobrinho. Ou sobrinha - falou Gina.

Contudo, antes que entrassem em uma loja especialista em moda infantil, Hermione parou na rua do Beco Diagonal.

- Hei, aquela não é a Syndia? Syndia! - chamou.

Syndia, que estava saindo da Madame Malkins, avistou as amigas. Com um sorriso, aproximou-se rapidamente delas.

- Pelo visto não sou a única que decidiu fazer compras - falou divertida, depois de se cumprimentarem, ao vislumbrar as sacolas de Hermione e Gina.

- Tudo da Mione. Não há nada meu, aqui.

- Não sabia que você gostava de fazer compras, Hermione.

Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Não gosto. Mas preciso. - E indicou a barriga que, devido à blusa justa, mostrava-se levemente arredondada.

- Oh, é verdade. Gui havia me dito. Não consegui lhe dar os parabéns. - Abraçou a moça levemente. - Desejo uma gestação bem tranqüila para você. E que o filhote cresça forte e bem saudável.

- E que não pareça com o Rony - implicou Gina, ao que as três riram.

- Gina! - Hermione ainda repreendeu. Virou-se então para Syndia. - Você estava indo embora?

A moça deu de ombros.

- Hoje é sábado. Não tenho nada para fazer. Estava pensando em dar uma volta a esmo. Por quê?

- O que acha de nos ajudar com as compras?

- Mais compras?

- Agora é para o bebê - falou Hermione, sorrindo.

- Nunca vi Hermione não consumista - completou Gina.

- Tudo bem. Vou adorar.

A tarde, então, decorreu tranquilamente. A companhia de Hermione e Gina fez Syndia sorrir mais àquele dia e esquecer alguns pensamentos que viviam importunando-a desde que saíra da sala de Draco.

Como ela pedira, Elliot Short não a seguiu mais pelo ministério. E ela também quase não vira Draco Malfoy naqueles dias. Não entendia por que ele se afastara dessa maneira. Nem as flores ele lhe mandara, como fizera na semana anterior. Não que ela estivesse sentindo falta das flores ou do olhar perscrutador que ele lhe lançava. Já era ruim demais quando eles se viam - embora de longe - no átrio do Ministério da Magia.

Perdida em pensamentos que não conseguia controlar, Syndia suspirou, frustrada.

- Você também notou, não é?

- Como?

Syndia levantou os olhos, deparando-se com os castanhos de Gina brilhando em uma leve irritação.

- Malfoy. Já faz um bom tempo que ele não pára de olhar para cá. Aposto que ele está planejando alguma coisa.

Também olhando na direção que Gina olhava, Syndia deparou-se com Draco a poucos metros delas. O que ele fazia em uma loja de roupas infantis?

- Aposto que sei muito bem o que ele está _aprontando _- disse Syndia entre os dentes. - Eu avisei a ele.

E foi na direção de Draco, deixando Gina para trás. Hermione nem sequer notara o que estava havendo, mais preocupada em admirar um belo vestidinho cor-de-rosa.

- Eu disse para você não fazer isso.

Draco mostrou-se surpreso quando Syndia o abordou.

- Oh, Syndia! Não a tinha visto aqui. O que faz numa loja como esta?

- Não se faça de bobo, Draco - sibilou. - Sei muito bem o que o trouxe aqui. E eu disse que não seria tão compassiva caso isso acontecesse novamente.

- Desculpe, mas do que você está falando? - Draco perguntou com um sorriso.

Syndia não respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços e lhe lançou o olhar mais zangado que conseguiu.

- Ah, isso. Sinto decepcioná-la, Syndia, mas não a estou seguindo. Verdade - completou ao vê-la erguer as sobrancelhas ceticamente.

- Então posso saber o que você faz numa loja dessas?

- O mesmo que você, talvez. Comprando roupas para uma amiga.

Rindo baixo e sarcasticamente, Syndia falou:

- Claro. Acredito em você.

- Que bom. O que acha desse vestido? Ou seria melhor comprar algo mais neutro? - Draco ergueu um vestido verde-claro à sua frente. - Ela ainda não sabe se é menino ou menina. Se eu aparecer com um vestido e for menino, ela me mata.

- Então leva o vestido.

Draco olhou para Syndia, com um meio sorriso.

- Tem certeza?

- Como você é ridículo - ela retorquiu, rolando os olhos.

- Posso ajudar?

Ambos olharam para a atendente que surgiu do nada.

- Talvez possa - Draco falou. - O que acha desse vestido?

Syndia rolou os olhos e se preparou para sair dali, quando ouviu a atendente:

- Não gostou da cor, senhora?

Syndia estacou, surpresa. Virou-se e se deparou com a atendente da loja a olhando com curiosidade.

- Como?

- A cor do vestido. Não gostou? Temos de outra cor, se preferir.

Aquilo só podia ser uma piada. Olhou para Draco, mas isso provou ser um erro, pois o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto a fazia querer ter vontade de socá-lo. E depois enfiar a cabeça em algum buraco.

- A cor é linda - retorquiu Syndia entre os dentes. Olhando para a atendente, continuou, tentando se acalmar: - Mas ainda não sei se é menino ou menina.

- Claro, ainda está cedo, não é? Está de quantas semanas?

- O quê?

- A senhora - falou a atendente. Syndia percebeu pelo olhar dela que a mulher achava estar falando com alguém muito retardado. - Está de quantas semanas? Desculpe se eu estiver sendo indiscreta.

- Não, não sou eu que estou grávida. É uma amiga.

- Oh, me desculpe.

- Não há problema - Draco falou, divertindo-se com a situação. Syndia o fuzilou com o olhar. O que ele _pensava _que estava fazendo? - Então você acha essa cor bonita, Syndia? Acha que ela vai gostar?

Talvez o olhar que Syndia deu a Draco tenha forçado a atendente a deixá-los sozinhos.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - ela verbalizou, aproximando-se dele para que ninguém ouvisse o que quer que ela fosse dizer.

- Compras? Vamos, me dê sua opinião.

- Eu prefiro te dar outra coisa, Draco Malfoy - retorquiu Syndia ameaçadoramente, e não vendo o sorriso dele oscilar, completou: - Mas saiba que você não vai gostar nada quando receber.

Foi muito rápido. Num instante, ela estava ameaçando Draco, seus pensamentos inteiramente homicidas já fazendo milhares de planos. Já no outro segundo, os pensamentos haviam sumido completamente.

Draco aproximara-se rapidamente, murmurando em seu ouvido:

- Eu duvido que não goste.

Em seguida, ela só conseguiu sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus num beijo rápido. Talvez, não tão rápido quanto ela gostaria. Ou não tão leve. Ele não a tocou em nenhuma outra parte de seu corpo. Apenas os lábios.

Sem reação, ela apenas assistiu chocada Draco Malfoy deixar a loja com um sorriso presunçoso.

* * *

N/B: **EU ME DIVERTI PAMPAS NESTE CAPÍTULO!!** – Muito mesmo! D – Desde o gaguejante Harry Potter e a matilha de Rotweillers ruivos, gostosos, ciumentos e superprotetores cercando a Gina, (eu lembro de vocês me falando que fariam o Harry sofrer para pedir a Gin, mas tanto assim?? Tadinho!! Rsrsrsrsr...), até as manhas do Malfoy. O dito cujo tem jogo de cintura, quadris, pernas e sabe-se lá Merlin o que mais! A Syn nem terá chance! – Principalmente quando vocês O COLOCAREM DESPIDO ENTRE LENÇÓIS DE SEDA, não é? D – Ou será que o pedido de uma beta não tem relevância, mais? (fazendo bico) - ;D – Parabéns, meninas! Mais uma jóia de capítulo! MUUUUITOOOOOOO BOOOOMMMM!! – aplaudindo - Beijos muitos!! Nos vemos no próximo!! – E se demorarem tanto... **SSSSSHHHHTÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! D**

**N/A: **E finalmente, eis que aparecemos! :D Tomara que essa mania de capítulo bimestral não seja repetitivo..rs.. Bem, o capítulo fala por si só, então não temos nada muito a acrescentar. Só esperamos que vocês tenham gostado!

**Sonia Sag, **amada! Agradecemos sempre seus elogios, que são muito valiosos, assim como suas sugestões. Beijos muitos pra você também.

**Bruna G. Weasley: **pois é, Bru, não teve ainda nenhum loiro em lençóis de seda, mas esperamos que sua vontade nas cenas do Draco tenha sido sanada! Esperamos que tenha gostado. Beijos!

E a quem apenas deu uma passadinha básica: Beijos e, por favor, deixem review! Elas são deveras importantes para nós.

Beijos a todos e até o próximo.


	12. Capítulo 11: Prova dos Nove

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Prova dos Nove**_

- Por Merlin, todos os deuses, semideuses e mais o que você queira dizer! O que foi isso?

A pergunta feita por Gina de maneira assombrada foi o que tirou Syndia do choque em que estava. E choque seria realmente uma palavra apropriada. Ela não tivera reação alguma ao beijo que Draco lhe dera e seus pensamentos ainda estavam turvos.

- O... Hã? - Syndia olhou para Gina.

- Por que a doninha te beijou? - perguntou a ruiva. - E por que você não fez nada?

- Eu não sei, eu...

Syndia olhou novamente para a porta que Draco passara, sorrindo-lhe da maneira mais presunçosa que vira, e começou a pensar finalmente no que acontecera. Raiva foi o primeiro sentimento que lhe atingiu. E Gina percebeu isso.

- Aquele... Ele não tinha o direito.

E sem dizer nada, saiu da loja. Olhou para ambos os lados, mas não havia sinal algum de Draco Malfoy pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal.

Quem aquele imbecil pensava que era para beijá-la daquela maneira? Ela não queria, de maneira alguma, se envolver com outra pessoa. Ela não queria sentir os lábios de um homem pelos próximos dez anos, se fosse possível. Ela não queria ter sua respiração falha, seu coração acelerado, as mãos tremendo, as penas moles...

- Syndia?

Mais uma vez, Gina tirou-a dos pensamentos que corriam em sua mente. Pensamentos totalmente desconexos e que não eram nada bem vindos. Disso, Syndia tinha absoluta certeza.

- Sim? - ela perguntou.

- Você está bem? Está tão agitada...

- Estou bem. Quero dizer... - Syndia cerrou os dentes e sentiu a raiva voltar. - Vou estar bem quando acertar a cara daquele idiota.

- O que está acontecendo?

As duas moças olharam para Hermione, que estava à porta da loja com um pequeno macacão branco nas mãos.

- Perdi alguma coisa? - insistiu Hermione.

- Nada que valha a pena, Hermione - Syndia falou, tentando se acalmar. Seus olhos então caíram para a pequena peça de roupa. - Oh, que lindo! Você vai levar essa roupinha, não vai?

Hermione olhou para Gina, que deu de ombros e fez sinal para que voltassem para dentro da loja. A ruiva ainda lançou olhares perscrutadores para Syndia, mas nada teve da moça, a não ser uma animação que estava forçada demais, Gina notou. E foi com essa fingida animação que Syndia agiu até que elas terminassem as compras.

Aliviada por finalmente conseguir chegar em sua casa, Syndia tirou de seu rosto a expressão suave.

Durante os momentos que estivera na loja, ela fingiu estar totalmente interessada em ajudar Hermione com as escolhas de roupas de bebê para simplesmente tirar Draco Malfoy de sua cabeça. Afinal, não tinha por que pensar nele, já que o que acontecera naquela loja fora totalmente insignificante. As reações que tivera ao beijo dele foram absolutamente normais, reações de alguém enraivecido por ter sido pego de surpresa. Ninguém gostaria de ser beijado de repente e por alguém que lhe é desagradável. E era exatamente essa a razão pela raiva de Syndia.

Ela não sentia nada por Draco Malfoy. Absolutamente nada. Bem, talvez raiva, agora. Ou uma vontade quase anormal de vê-lo de novo só para dizer a ele umas boas verdades que o atingissem em cheio.

Jogou de maneira agressiva, em sua cama, as poucas sacolas que trouxera do Beco. Andava de um lado para o outro, como se fosse um leão enjaulado recentemente.

- Idiota - murmurou entre os dentes. - Quem ele pensa que é? Conquistador barato. _Eu duvido que não goste _- falou num falsete, lembrando-se do que ele lhe dissera ao ouvido antes de beijá-la.

A passos duros, Syndia foi até seu banheiro. Jogou água fria no rosto, mas nem isso a acalmou.

- Pois saiba que eu odiei, Draco Malfoy - falou, encarando-se no espelho. - _**Odiei**_. Foi nojento, foi ridículo. Foi totalmente... Argh!

Continuou a se olhar no espelho, tentando se controlar. Sua respiração voltou ao normal gradativamente, mas a feição enraivecida só deixou seu rosto depois de um longo tempo. Syndia nem percebeu que anoitecia e restava apenas uma sombra olhando-a pelo reflexo.

Então, do nada, ela começou a rir. Um riso inicialmente frouxo que, sem seguida, transformou-se numa gargalhada.

- Syndia Vechten, como você é ridícula! - falou entre risos. - Você agindo dessa maneira como se tivesse sentido realmente alguma coisa com aquele beijo estúpido. Agora fica aí, falando sozinha como se fosse uma louca.

Voltando para seu quarto, ainda rindo, guardou as roupas novas e preparou o pijama. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, aquele dia fora estafante, e o que ela mais queria naquele momento era tomar banho e se atirar em sua cama. E foi isso que ela fez.

Assim que fechou os olhos, entretanto, sua mente não se aquietou. O corpo entregara-se, mas seu inconsciente continuava totalmente desperto. Entre olhos cinzas e imagens nada inocentes, Syndia teve um sono irrequieto. Acordou no meio da noite, ofegante e irritada.

- Merda! Como eu te odeio, Draco Malfoy. Aposto que você está se gabando...

Nem mesmo essa declaração a fez dormir mais tranqüila.

Contudo, Syndia não estava completamente certa em suas declarações. Draco não estava se gabando naquele momento, embora o tenha feito assim que chegara em casa.

Na verdade, o rapaz também estava acordado. Tivera um sonho estranho que não o permitira voltar a dormir. Mas não conseguia lembrar-se dele. Apenas _flashes_ vinham à sua mente, e com ele conseguindo identificar apenas um: os olhos de Syndia. Porém, o que deixava tudo isso estranho, é que ele via os olhos de sua mãe antes dos de Syndia.

Com uma careta nos lábios, falou, também se irritando:

- O que você está fazendo comigo, Syndia Vechten?

Ao amanhecer, entretanto, tal pergunta já estava completamente esquecida.

**xxx---xxx**

Os passos apressados ecoavam pelo chão de pedra, fazendo-o pensar quem estava praticamente correndo para chegar a seu destino. Pensou em sair dali, sem se importar com quem quer que fosse, mas hesitou. Devia ser uma mulher, pois aquele "toc-toc" só poderia vir de saltos.

Imaginava qual mulher poderia ser, pois encontrara o mais velho dos Weasley sozinho naquela sala que acabara de sair. Não que fizesse questão de ver Syndia. Vê-la não tornaria seu dia melhor, com certeza. Draco recostou-se ao lado da porta, esperando.

Contudo, _esperar_ também era estranho. No dia anterior, ele fizera questão de não pensar em Syndia Vechten, embora não tivesse tido muito sucesso, uma vez que não tivera muito que fazer.

Era-lhe estranho pensar em uma mulher e não querer ficar com ela por apenas (ou no máximo) uma semana. Com Syndia, ele desejava estar o tempo todo. Não entendia isso. Também não entendia o motivo de ela ocupar seus sonhos, o que por si só já era perturbador. Acordar e praticamente ver os olhos verde-mel à sua frente fazia com que Draco sentisse ganas de vê-la frente a frente. Encarar aqueles olhos para ter a certeza de que era apenas curiosidade.

Ele sabia que não era o homem mais bonito do mundo. Mas Draco tinha seu charme, era uma pessoa claramente aristocrática. E, embora a família Malfoy tenha tido sua queda, ele ainda era uma pessoa rica e que muitas mulheres queriam ao lado.

Então, por que Syndia Vechten fugia tanto? Fingia que não dava a mínima para seus olhares - que Draco sabia que a perturbava -, fingia que sua aproximação não a afetava, embora ele sempre notasse a raiva que chispava daqueles olhos... Draco _precisava _entender o porquê daquela mulher ser tão diferente. "Ela é uma Goldstein", pensara frustrado, "por que se recusa a ficar em minha companhia, mas aceita a do pobretão Weasley?".

_Precisava _entender tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mas também sabia que, caso não quisesse se envolver com aquela mulher, deveria dar-se um tempo. Nem sequer vê-la. Por outro lado... Beijá-la também poderia ser uma saída. Contudo, não como o beijo que trocaram naquela loja do Beco Diagonal. Um beijo mais intenso. Ele só necessitava ter a certeza de que, o que sentia por aquela mulher, a qual se recusava a deixar seus pensamentos, não tinha nada a ver com sentimentos. Apenas atração. Talvez, se a beijasse e percebesse que não era nada de mais, não pensaria mais nela. Nem sequer sonharia mais com ela. Tirar a prova.

Uma ruga se formou na testa de Draco com esses pensamentos. Olhou para a esquerda, de onde vinha o som de saltos contra o chão, quase impaciente, e viu que Syndia se aproximava. Sim, sabia que era ela.

Quase que automaticamente, veio-lhe à memória o dia que vira aquela mulher pela primeira vez. Ou melhor, na vez que literalmente esbarrara nela.

Embora sua raiva tivesse sido o primeiro sentimento que lhe tenha aparecido, não pôde deixar de reparar nos olhos da moça e em suas belas feições. Claro, apenas depois de tê-la repreendido pelo modo trouxa de querer pegar suas folhas espalhadas pelo chão. Então, quando descobriu quem ela era, se surpreendeu mais ainda pelo seu jeito. Não conseguia acreditar que uma Goldstein poderia se portar de tal maneira. Segundo ele sabia, as Goldstein eram verdadeiras damas. Mas, não... Syndia tinha que se ajoelhar, tentar apanhar seus papéis daquela maneira... Um riso leve escapou dos lábios de Draco.

- Humf! Idiota... - uma voz irritada chamou a atenção de Draco.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu Syndia a três passos dele.

- Bom dia, Syndia - cumprimentou animado, praticamente bloqueando a passagem pela porta.

- O dia seria bom, caso eu não tivesse que olhar para sua cara folgada.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, inquirindo, ao que Syndia sentiu sua raiva do fim de semana voltar.

Assim como Draco, ela fizera questão de não pensar nele. Entretanto, seus motivos eram diferentes: ela não queria pensar em alguém que, obviamente, desejava envolver-se com ela e conquistá-la de qualquer maneira. E talvez pelo mesmo motivo de Karl Sincery. Ela não permitiria isso novamente.

- Eu preciso trabalhar. Saia da minha frente, por favor - ela falou.

- O que você e o Weasley tanto fazem nessa sala? - ele perguntou, indiferente à raiva que visivelmente Syndia tentava conter.

- Não acho que seja da sua conta, Malfoy - ela retorquiu com a voz suave e cruzou os braços. Não falaria em outro tom com ele. Não mostraria que ele a afetava, mesmo essa afetação sendo apenas raiva.

- Bom, ao menos você não está com raiva de mim. Achei que você estivesse.

- E por que eu estaria com raiva, Malfoy?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Realmente não faço idéia por que você estaria com raiva de mim. Nem sei por que perguntei - sorriu.

Ela precisou contar até dez ao ver aquele sorriso.

- Eu gostaria que você saísse da minha frente, Malfoy. Preciso trabalhar.

- O que mais você fez sábado à tarde? - Draco recostou-se no batente da porta. - Ainda fez compras com a _Weasley_?

O desdém na voz dele ao dizer o sobrenome da irmã de Gui pareceu ser o estopim para a raiva de Syndia. Todo o controle que ela realmente queria mostrar ruiu.

- Que coisa ridícula é essa? Quem você pensa que é para dizer o nome dos meus amigos assim?

- Ah, Syndia, desculpe, mas fazer _compras _com a Weasley? E também com a Granger? Uma não tem dinheiro, e nem sei por que estava lá no Beco Diagonal. A outra, sangue-ruim como é, sei que é de tremendo mau gosto.

- Mau gosto? Mau gosto, Draco Malfoy, foi a estupidez que você fez na porcaria daquela loja.

- Não acho que tenha feito algo de mais.

- Nada de mais? Nada _de_ _mais_? Então não foi nada de mais você me beijar sem minha permissão? Não foi nada de mais você praticamente gritar para a atendente que nós estávamos juntos? Ou simplesmente não foi nada de mais você me seguir até aquela loja? Sim, pois você me seguiu até lá, Draco, afinal não existe essa porcaria de amiga grávida!

Draco sorriu e deu de ombros.

- _Touché__. _

- E não tem nem vergonha em admitir! - exasperou Syndia. Ela lhe apontou o dedo, como se o acusasse, e falou: - Mas saiba que estou com raiva de você sim, seu grande arrogante. E, _por favor: _saia da minha frente.

- Se eu te fizer uma pergunta, você me responde sinceramente?

Syndia riu incrédula. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Já começava a cogitar em retirar sua varinha da bolsa e azará-lo ali mesmo.

Ignorando-a, Draco continuou.

- Você diz estar com raiva de mim, no entanto, nem sequer sacou sua varinha para me azarar.

- Ah, eu quero fazer isso, acredite em mim!

Draco riu. Continuou:

- Mas não o fez, portanto, devo presumir que você não está com tanta raiva quanto diz. E também deve querer que eu repita o que fiz no fim de semana, já que não está preparada para me impedir. Sem varinha, sem proteção - ele falou.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Isso não quer dizer nada - falou entre os dentes. - E se você chama aquilo de beijo, deveria sair mais, Malfoy.

- Mas vamos à minha pergunta - ele a ignorou novamente. - O que você faria se eu te beijasse agora?

- Faria o que desejei ter feito naquela loja - retorquiu Syndia. - Daria um belo tapa em sua cara.

- Hum... - Ele respirou fundo, parecendo pensar em algo. Falou então: - Pedi para você ser sincera.

A única coisa de que Syndia teve consciência de estar acontecendo, após o que Draco dissera, foi de sentir os lábios dele pressionando os seus novamente, assim como as mãos dele em seu pescoço e cintura.

Mas Syndia também não mentira. E tão logo Draco a agarrara, a mão dela atingia o rosto dele.

- Você... Idiota, não tinha o direito!

- É... Você realmente disse a verdade - resmungou Draco passando a mão no rosto.

- Claro que eu disse! - esganiçou Syndia.

- Bem, só espero que da próxima vez você pense no que estará perdendo e não me bata.

Syndia boquiabriu-se, estupefata. Próxima vez? Ela olhou para Draco, que praticamente virava o corredor, e gritou:

- Não vai haver uma próxima vez, seu imbecil!

Ele apenas lhe sorriu, sumindo de suas vistas.

- Syn, está tudo bem? - Gui apareceu à porta que antes Draco se recostara. - Ouvi sua voz aqui de dentro. O que foi?

- Não foi nada, Gui. Ao menos nada que uma defesa pré-programada não resolva para a _próxima vez _- a moça praticamente rosnou. - Vamos trabalhar, por favor. Senão, é capaz de eu cometer assassinato. - E entrou na sala sob o olhar confuso do amigo.

**xxx---xxx**

Os olhos castanhos refletiam a ansiedade que ela sentia, assim com o nervosismo. Ela não percebia, mas, enquanto a mãe arrumava a parte de trás de sua roupa, suas mãos apertavam a mesma do lado de frente.

- Hermione, não faça isso com a saia!

A voz de Monica tirou Hermione do torpor. Olhou então para a saia de seu vestido e percebeu que o amassava com as mãos nervosas.

- Oh, desculpe, mamãe.

A moça apertou as mãos uma na outra. Monica suspirou. Pegando as mãos da filha nas suas, a olhou nos olhos ternamente e falou:

- Minha querida, por que todo esse nervosismo? Quero dizer, é um pouco normal sentir-se nervosa, mas você parece que está com vontade de fugir daqui.

- Fugir?! Não, claro que não! - Hermione apressou-se em dizer.

Ela soltou-se da mãe e foi até a janela do quarto de Gina, olhando para os jardins da Toca. Já estava tudo arrumado, tudo devidamente organizado. Havia uma grande tenda, protegendo a todos do frio daquele outono e da possível neve que ameaçava começar a cair. Os convidados certamente já deveriam estar ansiosos pela noiva, e Gina logo chegaria para apressá-la e dizer que o Sr. Granger já esperava ao fim da escada para levá-la até Rony. E eles se casariam dali alguns minutos.

Os poucos dias que faltavam para seu casamento com Rony passaram rapidamente, e a moça mal podia acreditar, naquela manhã, que em poucas horas passaria de Hermione Granger para Hermione Weasley. Tudo parecia tão maravilhoso para ser real que a assustava.

- Hermione, querida - chamou Monica novamente. - Por que você está assim? Você estava tão feliz ontem, quando foi almoçar comigo e com seu pai. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, é que... E se não der certo? - perguntou aflita, virando-se para a mãe. - E se daqui pra frente, minha vida não for como eu imagino? E se tudo der errado, se eu perder o controle disso tudo?

- Filha, você não pode controlar um casamento, uma vida a dois... Você não pode controlar sua vida, ela apenas acontece e você tem que vivê-la.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda demonstrando nervosismo. Monica, portanto, a fez sentar-se na cama de Gina.

- Eu me senti da mesma maneira no dia que me casei com seu pai. - Monica riu. - A diferença é que eu realmente fiz o motorista do carro dar meia volta.

Hermione boquiabriu-se, incrédula.

- Pois é... - Monica continuou. - Mas aí eu percebi que, apesar dos meus medos, se eu ficasse com Philip, nada poderia dar errado. Eu o amava e sabia que era muito amada por ele. E quando a cerimônia terminou... - Os olhos da Sra. Granger brilharam com a recordação, ao que a filha suspirou. - Hermione, o que conta é que você está fazendo sua felicidade. Esse nervosismo não importa. Pelo menos não depois que você estiver casada com Ronald.

- Eu sou uma boba, não sou? - Hermione perguntou levemente constrangida.

- Acho que são seus hormônios de grávida, apenas.

As duas riram.

- Tudo parece tão surreal... Eu realmente estou me casando com o Rony?

- Sim. Minha filhinha está se casando. - Monica abraçou a filha, não se preocupando que, minutos atrás, a censurara por ter amassado o vestido. Ela fazia a mesma coisa naquele momento. - E o que é melhor: com o homem que ama!

- Eu sinto que vou desmaiar a qualquer momento - Hermione riu, soltando-se da mãe.

- Mas, por favor, espere até terminar a cerimônia e ninguém estiver olhando - Gina, que acabara de entrar no quarto, falou divertida. - Posso saber o motivo de você estar se atrasando mais o que o normal, Mione?

- Ah, não foi nada - Monica apressou-se a dizer enquanto fazia a filha se levantar e verificava o vestido. - A Hermione apenas teve um pequeno nervosismo.

Gina arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

- Não me diga que você caiu na real e percebeu que o Rony é um bobão de carteirinha? Ou o está fazendo sofrer por ter demorado tanto para pedi-la em casamento?

As três riram, e Hermione disse:

- Não estou fazendo vingança alguma, Gina. E que seu irmão é um bobão, isso eu já sabia desde que o conheci. Mas um bobão lindo, incrível e que me ama - suspirou. Mas, colocando a mão na barriga, completou: - Que _nos _ama.

As outras duas moças também sorriram.

- Está tudo bem por aqui? Vocês não desceram e... - O Sr. Granger não completou o que queria dizer, pois seus olhos detiveram-se na filha. - Hermione! Você... Minha filha, como você está linda!

Hermione sorriu, embevecida.

- Obrigada, papai.

- Já estamos descendo, Philip - disse a Sra. Granger ao marido, pois este parecia concentrado demais na filha.

- Oh, claro. Vamos? - Ele estendeu o braço, ao que Hermione entrelaçou o seu com o do pai.

A partir deste momento, o que Hermione se lembrou nitidamente foi que desceu as escadas da Toca e começou a caminhar amparada pelo pai, pois sentia suas pernas tremendo. Ao ver os olhos de Rony, a encarando com vários sentimentos que ela sequer pensou que pudesse ser sentidos e também refletidos ao mesmo tempo, tudo para ela perdeu o sentido: os convidados, as flores que enfeitavam o espaço, os sussurros... Tudo.

O que importava era Rony a esperando, o coração dela que parecia querer sair pela boca a qualquer segundo, as palavras que eles trocaram jurando seu amor pelo outro e também pelo seu filho... O surreal era a realidade. A fantasia era palpável. Os aplausos dos convidados ao fim da cerimônia, juntamente com seus risos e desejos de felicidade, faziam parte da música que tocava apenas para Hermione.

- Te amo - a voz de Rony chamou sua atenção, ao que ela virou para encará-lo.

- Também te amo. Me sinto andando no ar, sabia?

Rony riu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Temos muitos convidados para nos desejar felicidade, embora já a tenhamos. Então, acho melhor você colocar os pés no chão, amor.

- Realidade, então?

Rony sorriu.

- Apenas agora. Mais tarde voltamos para a fantasia. À minha, que, com certeza, vai ser mais animada que a sua.

O casal então voltou a atenção para seus convidados, e apenas saíram novamente da realidade quando conseguiram se livrar dos inúmeros familiares - da parte do noivo, é claro - e amigos.

Sentada sozinha em uma mesa, Syndia sorriu pela felicidade do casal. Receber o convite de Hermione em cima da hora não fora ruim, como a moça receara quando o levou pessoalmente à casa de Syndia. A mais nova Sra. Weasley fizera questão de sua presença, o que a deixara incrivelmente feliz.

Há tempos que não tinha amigos tão bons quanto os que fizera por simplesmente conhecer Gui. O rapaz realmente fora uma das melhores coisas que poderia ter acontecido em sua vida. Olhou para a terceira mesa no seu lado direito, onde o ruivo estava com Fleur. Ele a pedira em casamento no último fim de semana, finalmente. E, ao que ela, Syndia, sabia, fora simplesmente por uma implicância de Gina que Gui finalmente dera esse passo com a francesa. Gina que também se casaria com Harry.

Todos pareciam tão felizes. Rony e Hermione recém-casados, Gui e Fleur, Harry e Gina... Os outros irmãos de Gui também não paravam de sorrir, ou dançando ou simplesmente sentados às mesas.

- A senhorita não quer dançar?

Syndia ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com um belo rapaz a encarando.

- Desculpe?

- Sou James Bennet, parente do noivo.

Um riso frouxo saiu sem aviso de Syndia.

- O que foi? - o rapaz perguntou.

- Desculpe, mas... É que não é todo dia que se vê um Weasley de cabelos loiros.

- Ah, isso - o rapaz retorquiu, dando-se no direito de sentar-se na cadeira ao lado de Syndia. - Genes do meu pai. Está vendo aquele homem ali, dançando com a ruiva alta? - Ele apontou para a pista de dança, onde ela reconheceu o casal que ele indicara. - Meus pais. Então? Quer dançar ou ficar nessa mesa, invejando felicidade alheia? - brincou.

Syndia sorriu. Intentou responder sim à primeira pergunta, contudo, algo naquele rapaz a mandava ficar longe dele. Não entendia o quê. Olhou-o nos olhos, mas desviou. O cabelo também não era algo bom de se ver. Com quem aquele rapaz de feições aristocráticas se parecia?

- Eu... Sinto muito, mas já estava indo embora. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem - ele retorquiu simpático, mas claramente querendo esconder o desgosto. - Não se pode ganhar tudo, não?

Rapidamente, Syndia saiu da festa, despedindo-se dos noivos e dos outros amigos.

Ela não queria ter ido embora àquela hora. Estava gostando da festa. Contudo, ao perceber quem aquele rapaz lhe lembrava, não pensou em outra coisa a não ser se livrar de tudo o que pudesse associar a Draco Malfoy.

Parecia que eles estavam num ridículo jogo de esconde-esconde, onde ela, claro, se escondia, e no melhor lugar para não ser encontrada. Sabia que estava sendo infantil, fugindo assim. Na verdade, deveria deixar que ele se aproximasse e dizer-lhe de maneira firme que a deixasse em paz, que parasse com essa mania, e que só Deus sabia de onde ele tinha tirado, de perseguí-la. Syndia já nem sabia mais como tudo aquilo havia começado. Parecia mais um filme que passava rápido demais, não permitindo que os espectadores percebessem a história.

Syndia suspirou, deitando-se em sua cama. Seria exatamente isso que ela faria na próxima vez que visse Draco Malfoy. Colocaria um ponto final em tudo aquilo. Independentemente do que "aquilo" fosse.

E esse plano parecia que seria executado naquela manhã de segunda-feira.

Ela e Gui tinham acabado de chegar ao andar de sempre, da sala de arquivo do Ministério da Magia, quando ela viu o assistente de Draco.

- Ah... Gui, eu me encontro com você depois. Preciso fazer uma coisa, antes.

- O quê?

- Nada demais - ela falou, relanceando Elliot quase virando o corredor.

- Você está bem, Syn?

- Por que pergunta? - Syndia retorquiu, olhando para o amigo.

- Você está estranha.

- Não, está tudo bem - ela sorriu. - Nos vemos daqui a pouco.

Tão logo virou o corredor, já seguia na direção da sala de Draco. Conseguiu ver Elliot Short segundos antes do rapaz entrar na sala do chefe.

- Sr. Short?

O rapaz virou-se, curioso, mas foi ver Syndia à sua frente que o receio tomou-lhe conta.

- Srta. Vechten? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, propriamente dizendo. Eu gostaria de falar com Draco Malfoy. Ele já chegou?

- Eu não sei. Acabei de chegar. Vou ver, um minuto.

Elliot realmente levou um minuto para voltar da sala de Draco.

- Ele pediu para a senhorita entrar.

- Obrigada.

Ela havia ensaiado aquele momento em sua cabeça. Não seria grosseira com Draco Malfoy. Seria educada. Diria para ele cuidar da vida dele e deixá-la em paz. Decidira que falaria tudo de uma vez, pois, se desse uma pequena oportunidade a ele, sabia que os rumos poderiam mudar. Afinal, ela admitindo para si mesma ou não, Draco tinha o condão de tirá-la do sério.

- Bom dia, Syndia. O que a traz tão cedo à minha sala?

Oh, como ela queria lançar uma azaração nele para arrancar aquele sorriso de seu rosto!

- Bom dia. Eu gostaria de dizer umas coisas a você, Malfoy. E, por favor, não me interrompa.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. Indicou a cadeira para Syndia se sentar, mas ela se recusou. Ele então se levantou de sua cadeira, rodeou a mesa e se recostou.

- Já que você não quer se sentar, vou ficar de pé também. É o que a educação manda, não?

- Faça como quiser.

- Eu sempre faço.

Syndia fez uma careta com os lábios. "Foco", pensou.

- O que você quer me dizer?

- Que me deixe em paz.

- Deixá-la em paz? - Draco estranhou. - Não mandei Short ir atrás de você faz tempos. E, pelo que eu saiba, não estou te seguindo. Acho que isso até foi bom, já que dessa vez foi você quem veio ao meu encontro sem eu fazer absolutamente nada.

- Eu pedi para você não me interromper - ela falou friamente.

- Só estou esclarecendo as coisas.

- Não, você está dizendo asneiras, coisas que não têm nada a ver.

- Você está sendo confusa.

- Eu só vim aqui - Syndia sentiu a irritação começar a querer sair - para pedir... não, ordenar, que me deixe em paz. Você diz que não, mas está me seguindo sim. Te vejo todas as vezes que chego para trabalhar aqui, você sempre está saindo da sala de arquivos, sendo que poderia _muito bem _mandar seu assistente para lá.

- Elliot é um tanto obtuso.

- Claro, acredito - Syndia retorquiu com sarcasmo.

- Que bom.

- Se ele fosse obtuso, como você diz, já o teria mandado embora.

- Você não faz idéia do quão difícil é achar um bom funcionário. E enquanto não acho um melhor - Draco cortou qualquer coisa que Syndia fosse dizer -, me contento com ele.

- Não desvie a conversa.

- Não estou desviando - Draco sorriu.

- Ah, você é impossível! - exasperou Syndia.

Ela virou-se para sair daquela sala. Realmente ir conversar com Draco Malfoy foi uma idiotice. Ele não lhe dera atenção alguma, apenas usara sarcasmos, respostas infantis, tudo isso para provocá-la.

- Eu sou impossível? - Draco falou, impedindo-a de sair.

- Saia da minha frente.

- Impossível é o que está acontecendo aqui - ele falou levemente irritado. - Ou melhor, eu tinha certeza que era impossível. Na verdade, ainda acho que é, mas acho que só Merlin sabe de algo.

- Do que você está falando? - estranhou Syndia, dando automaticamente um passo para trás.

- Da sua infantilidade, você fugindo de mim.

- Que conversa é essa? Ficou doido?

- Tenho certeza que sim - riu Draco, frustrado.

- Problema seu. Interne a si mesmo no Saint Mungus. E com licença...

- Só depois.

- Depois do quê, pelo amor de Deus?! Diga coisa com coisa, Draco!

- Você só sai daqui depois que eu ter certeza que é apenas uma loucura. E de que realmente é impossível.

Ele falou tudo isso rapidamente. Era quase irreal essa aflição que sentia. Que vontade era aquela, que ele nem sequer sabia de onde nascera, de onde vinha, ou por que o incomodava tanto?

- Como é? O que... Deixe-me sair daqui _agora_!

- Desculpe, mas você não sai enquanto eu não tiver a minha prova.

- Se quer uma prova, vá a uma escola, Malfoy!

Syndia desviou-se dele, mas nem sequer tocou a maçaneta. Sentiu a mão de Draco envolver seu pulso e virá-la rapidamente, mas não de maneira agressiva. No instante seguinte, ela sentia, mais uma vez, os lábios dele sobre os seus. Ela tentou protestar, soltar-se dele. Realmente tentou. Contudo, mal Syndia afastou-se dele, ele já a prensava na parede, calando seus protestos com sua boca.

Embora as mãos de Draco estivessem firmemente, mas não de maneira dolorosa, em seus pulsos, a boca dele agia o contrário. Ele parecia estar com raiva, Syndia percebeu. Porém, do quê ele tinha raiva? Dela? Se fosse isso, por que a estava beijando daquela maneira que a deixava sem ar? Que a deixava sem chão?

Ele intensificou o beijo, e Syndia não conseguiu repelí-lo. Draco era mais forte que ela. Mesmo com as mãos livres, ela não pode fazer nada, a não ser segurar os braços dele, tentando impedir que as mãos fixassem-se em sua cintura, em sua nuca.

Tão inesperado quanto o beijo começou, Draco o interrompeu. Contudo, não se afastou mais que alguns centímetros: Syndia continuava firmemente em seus braços.

- Teve a sua prova? - ela perguntou num murmúrio, a respiração ofegante.

- Tive - ele retorquiu, a voz também num murmúrio.

- E o resultado?

Draco desviou os olhos da boca de Syndia e fixou-os nos dela.

- Não acho que você vá gostar de saber.

- Gostou do resultado? - ela insistiu, embora não conseguisse saber por que. Sua mente não estava racional, naquele momento.

- Eu... Não sei. Talvez sim...

Ao ouvir isso, Syndia disse a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente. Engolindo a seco, falou:

- Se estiver em dúvida, pode tirar a "prova dos nove" mais uma vez.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédulo. Isso fez com que Syndia se arrependesse de ter sugerido aquela sandice. Entretanto, antes que ela sequer pensasse em outra coisa, Draco a beijava novamente. Para quê palavras? Ele responderia a pergunta de uma maneira melhor... Bem melhor.

* * *

_N/B Sônia: AAARRUUUIAAAA!!! Capítulo cheio de beijos! E cada um.... Ai, ai! *suspiros* - Amei o casamento Ron e Mione! É sempre muito bom imaginar, não é? – Mas, decididamente, o ponto alto... pensando melhor, o ponto __**loiro e alto**__ do capítulo, foi o Draco Malfoy, com certeza! Apesar dos ataques de "nazi-bruxo-semiLucius" que o acessam vez por outra, a sedução dele é muito divertida! =D - E os beijos... Ai, ai! *suspirando de novo* - E teve até o loiro em seus lençóis de seda emaranhados, ainda que com BEM POUCOS detalhes da cena... ô.O – rsrsrsrs... - AMEI MENINAS! Muito! Por hora a chibata ficará guardadinha, mas, se demorarem com o próximo, já viram! SSSSHHHTÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ – Está bom demais para demorar! =D - Beijos, amadas! Até o próximo!_

_**N/A: **_Capítulo novo com algumas reviravoltas! Ou seria início da rendição? Hehe.. Até que este não demorou muito, levando-se em conta que os outros pareciam atualizações bimestrais..hihi.. E como exigência de beta é totalmente levada em conta, faremos de tudo para que o próximo não demore a vir.

**Sally Owens, **amiga querida, obrigada pela ajuda com o capítulo! Beijos pra você e um especial na barriga.

Esperamos que todos tenham gostado do capítulo, e se gostaram, deixem um comentário, sim? Queremos saber sua opinião para que a fic renda cada vez mais!

Beijos a todos e até o próximo.

Livinha e Pamela Black


	13. Capítulo 12: Abismo

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Abismo**_

Um arrepio correu por sua espinha, parecendo alojar-se inteira e intensamente à sua base. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas, mas as mãos firmes, prendendo-se a ele, traziam-no para mais perto. Ela suspirava entre o beijo, aproveitando cada sensação que percorria seu corpo. Frio, calor, segurança, receio... Tudo parecia vir ao mesmo tempo junto do gosto da boca dele, do cheiro da pele, dos cabelos se bagunçando sob suas mãos...

Há quanto tempo eles estavam fechados naquela sala? Um segundo? Uma hora? Uma eternidade... Syndia não se lembrava - pois sua mente não conseguia trabalhar em nada, a não ser comandar seus membros para prender-se a Draco -, mas tinha absoluta certeza de que nunca se sentira daquele jeito antes. Seu ar nunca faltara antes daquela maneira, seu corpo nunca reagira tão bem ao toque de outro homem, nada nunca parecera tão perfeito.

No entanto, aquilo era errado. Deveria ser. Ela não queria se envolver com outra pessoa, por mais que sentisse falta de carinho, de atenção, daquela sensação gostosa que se sente só em saber que há uma pessoa ao seu lado. Ela deveria parar com aquilo. Naquele momento.

Contudo, quando Draco a soltou bruscamente, Syndia logo sentia falta daquelas sensações que o rapaz a fizera sentir.

- Ah, droga! - gemeu Draco do outro lado da sala e apoiando-se em sua mesa, de costas para Syndia.

- Você não devia ter feito isso, Draco - murmurou Syndia com a voz fraca, não o olhando. - Não... Não devia...

- _Eu _não devia? _Você _quem não devia ter correspondido tão bem, Vechten! - exasperou.

- O quê? - Ela o olhou, sem entender a agressividade.

- Isso mesmo, você... - Ele a encarou. - Por que você me beijou de volta? Por que pediu que eu a beijasse de novo? Por quê?

- Você preferia que eu batesse em você? - retorquiu Syndia, irritando-se.

- Seria uma opção. - _E uma excelente saída, _pensou Draco.

- Vá para o inferno, Malfoy! - sibilou Syndia. - E me deixe em paz!

Syndia saiu da sala, batendo a porta atrás de si. Tão logo ela fez isso, Draco a enfeitiçou para que ninguém o perturbasse.

As mãos dele fecharam-se em punho, caindo pesadamente sobre a mesa, e seu rosto se fechou numa expressão enraivecida. Deixá-la em paz? Syndia queria que ele a deixasse em paz? E ele, como ficaria, principalmente depois daquele beijo?

Sim, ele queria beijá-la há alguns minutos, mas apenas para ter certeza de que sentia por ela apenas atração física. Nada mais. No entanto... Merlin, por que ele queria ir atrás dela novamente, agarrá-la, falar que nunca a deixaria em paz enquanto _ele _não estivesse em paz, e principalmente, ao seu lado? Por que ele queria dizer-lhe palavras que nunca nem sequer cogitou que algum dia diria a uma mulher? A uma pessoa!

- Não. Não vou pensar nisso - irritou-se. - Afinal, não sou idiota para pensar asneiras.

Draco tirou o feitiço da porta de sua sala enquanto se dirigia até sua cadeira, sentando-se e voltando a olhar para os papéis em que estava trabalhando antes de Syndia chegar.

Era completamente óbvio que os pensamentos que tivera agora pouco não tinham nada a ver com ele. Fora apenas uma coisa de momento, pois foi muito bom beijar Syndia Vechten. Ela era uma mulher bonita, com um corpo que se encaixava ao seu muito bem, e foi apenas por isso - por essa aparente perfeição - que ele sentiu todas essas sensações novas. Afinal, nunca conseguia agradar-se com uma mulher inteiramente. Syndia fora a primeira. Por isso esses pensamentos insanos e sem sentido.

- Com licença, Sr. Malfoy?

Draco ergueu o olhar para Elliot.

- O quê? - Draco sorriu internamente ao notar que sua voz estava normal.

- Eu busquei aqueles relatórios que o senhor pediu.

- Ótimo. Me dê aqui.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa? - Elliot perguntou quando saía da sala.

- Não.

- Com licença.

Draco sorriu para si mesmo, encostando-se mais confortavelmente à cadeira depois que a porta de sua sala foi fechada.

- Não, não estou apaixonado, afinal, sou um Malfoy. E um Malfoy não se apaixona, não ama! - E mais convicto de seus pensamentos estarem trabalhando corretamente do que antes, Draco ajeitou os papéis de sua mesa, parecendo mais feliz. - Sinto muito, Syndia, mas o que eu quero com você não chega a sentimentos.

E com essa certeza, Draco voltou a trabalhar.

**xxx---xxx**

Fechar a porta de sua casa atrás de si pareceu o maior dos alívios. Sim, era inteiramente maravilhoso saber que estava segura. Que não correria riscos de ser abordada novamente com perguntas, olhares, uma possível presença.

Syndia não queria nem pensar em como seu dia fora conturbado após o que acontecera entre ela e Draco Malfoy. Não que a tivesse afetado sobremaneira. Ela conseguira colocar as sensações daquela manhã de lado enquanto trabalhava. Conseguira ficar sem pensar nelas. No entanto, a sensação de que a qualquer momento Draco poderia aparecer, surpreendendo-a... Essa não a abandonara, pelo contrário, a deixara muito inquieta.

Gui também não fora de muita ajuda. A preocupação e evidente suspeita que o rapaz mantinha em seu olhar fez com que Syndia quisesse sair correndo do Ministério da Magia. As perguntas apareceram, obviamente:

- Onde você foi? - ele perguntou assim que a vira.

- Em nenhum lugar interessante.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro, Gui.

- E você está afobada porque veio correndo?

- Eu não estou afobada! - Syndia respirou fundo e o encarou. - Só estou impaciente de que terminemos esse trabalho logo.

- Sabe, você é uma mentirosa horrível, Syn.

Syndia preferiu prestar atenção à pasta de arquivos que estava em sua mão naquele momento. Fingiu que suas bochechas não estavam ficando mais quentes. Fingiu que suas mãos não estavam trêmulas e que Gui não estava olhando-a como se conseguisse desvendar o que se passava em sua cabeça.

- Você não vai me dizer o que está havendo?

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso.

- Se você diz...

Durante aquela manhã, eles não falaram mais nada sobre o assunto. Conversaram apenas sobre o trabalho. Contudo, a falta de informação do grupo Aziza e da misteriosa cidade que Syndia tanto queria descobrir, fez com que o silêncio se instalasse por mais tempo, também deixando Gui inquieto.

O rapaz tinha quase certeza do que acontecera, mas se recusava a pensar nisso.

Gina lhe contara o que Malfoy fizera a Syndia, no Beco Diagonal. E pensar que aquele filhote de comensal estava dando em cima de sua amiga era, no mínimo, nojento. Syndia merecia alguém melhor, não um rapaz metido, orgulhoso de seu sangue-puro, preconceituoso em todos os sentidos possíveis e imagináveis.

Esses pensamentos queimavam Gui de tal maneira que, à tarde, quando saíam do banco Gringotes após entregarem o relatório diário para Kito, ele não agüentou e perguntou:

- Ele não te beijou de novo, beijou? O Malfoy?

Mas a feição de Syndia mais vermelha do que estava de manhã foi a resposta necessária.

- Eu tenho que ir embora - ela murmurou, aparatando em seguida.

E agora, em seu quarto, Syndia não conseguia mais fugir. A pergunta de Gui pareceu mexer com toda sua cabeça. Como ela poderia responder à pergunta do amigo? "Sim, ele me beijou, mas na segunda vez eu o instiguei."

Ela não saberia como dizer a Gui em como Draco Malfoy a fizera se esquecer, naqueles minutos, de todo seu receio em se entregar a um possível sentimento, a um possível relacionamento. Principalmente naquela manhã, e em grande parte daquele dia, ela não pensara no fracasso que fora sua vida quando Karl fez parte dela. Parecia que nada daquilo importava, era um passado morto, esquecido. Totalmente sem importância.

Entretanto, ela também não queria nada disso.

_Eu não vou me envolver com ele, _Syndia pensou determinada. Não se deixaria levar pelo seu corpo. Pois era apenas isso que Malfoy representava: atração. Nada mais. E ela sabia que, na próxima vez que se encontrasse com ele, não se portaria feito uma adolescente.

**xxx---xxx**

Aquela manhã estava incrível. A intensa neve que caíra na noite anterior deixou o céu limpidamente azul, e ao chegar na casa dos pais, Syndia percebeu que o jardim estava mais bonito do que já era. A neve formara um manto sobre a grama e a luz do sol fazia o orvalho congelado nos galhos das árvores formar pequenos arco-íris.

Syndia parou o carro à entrada da casa e entrou rapidamente, sendo recepcionada pelo pai.

- Olá, minha querida. Como você está?

- Bem - ela respondeu um pouco afogueada.

- Pelo visto o frio chegou mais cedo - riu Oren ao ver as bochechas da filha rosadas.

- Até que não está tão frio. Onde está a mamãe? - Syndia perguntou, retirando o casaco. O interior da casa estava maravilhosamente quente.

- Com uma visita, na sala. Vamos?

- Visita? Para almoçar?

- Não necessariamente. A não ser que sua mãe convide ou _ele_ se convide.

- Isso quer dizer que não é você quem está cozinhando hoje? - Syndia perguntou levemente decepcionada.

- Não. É Lillu.

- Hum... Mamãe deve ter feito isso de propósito.

Oren riu.

- Ela disse que sente falta da comida bruxa. Como se tivesse alguma diferença - sussurrou Oren, pois estavam entrando na sala onde Lyx estava com sua visita.

Foi Syndia quem riu daquela vez, o que chamou a atenção da mãe.

- Ah, Syn, querida, que bom te ver!

- Oi, mamãe.

As duas se cumprimentaram e, quando se virou, Lyx fez as apresentações. Ou ao menos assim ela queria.

- Alexander, esta é minha...

- Syndia! - o homem saudou. - Eu já a vi, Lyx. Faz algum tempo, na verdade. Pouco antes do outono.

- Sério? Onde?

- O Sr. Malcom fez uma palestra que o Gringotes nos obrigou a assistir - Syndia respondeu. - Uma palestra muito interessante, na verdade.

- Ora, querida, gentileza de sua parte. E o que nós combinamos naquele baile, sobre o "senhor"?

- Certo, desculpe - sorriu Syndia.

- Então quer dizer que vocês já tinham se visto? - retorquiu Oren, servindo-se de uísque.

- Sim. Eu já vi, Oren, como sua filha cresceu e está cada vez mais parecida com Lyx e Glacière.

Quando todos se sentaram, Syndia falou:

- Papai me disse que você estava com visita, mamãe, mas não sabia que era Malcom. É realmente um prazer revê-lo.

- Ah, o prazer foi meu. Fazia um bom tempo que não via Lyx e Oren, então, como estava na cidade e não tinha nenhum assunto urgente para tratar, resolvi visitá-los.

- O senhor vai ficar para o almoço, não vai?

- Ah, minha querida, eu não gostaria de incomodar e...

- Mas não será incômodo! - protestou Lyx e reafirmou o convite da filha. - A comida de Lillu é uma delícia, Alexander. Além disso, você acabou de chegar.

- Lyx, eu não diria que acabei de chegar - o homem sorriu. - Porém, se realmente não for incômodo, eu aceito o convite.

- Ótimo - falou Oren, sorrindo. - Vou dizer a Lillu para colocar mais um lugar à mesa. Com licença.

- E então, minha querida? - Alexander virou-se para Syndia. - Conseguiu aproveitar o baile àquela noite, mesmo depois de um velho tomar todo o seu tempo?

- Oras, mas quem disse que você tomou meu tempo, Malcom? Gostei muito de conversar com você.

- Então vocês se viram foi naquele baile do Ministério da Magia e do banco Gringotes? - perguntou Lyx.

- Esse mesmo. E devo dizer que sua filha estava linda, àquela noite, Lyx. Ou melhor: mais linda do que já é.

- Eu disse a você, Syn - Lyx falou sorrindo diante do constrangimento da filha. - Ela nem sequer sabia que roupa usar, Alexander, mas ainda bem que eu apareci para ajudá-la. Se não, nem quero saber com que roupa ela iria.

- Na verdade, a mamãe me preparou para um baile de gala, não um simples baile de colegas de profissão. Um baile que, ainda por cima, seria após uma palestra. Algo sem sentido, mas o que posso fazer, não é mesmo?

- Mas não foi sem sentido - falou Alexander. - Foi para conciliar o Ministério e a parte do Gringotes que tem ligação com os bruxos. Estávamos com problemas, não sabia, Syndia?

- Não. Que tipo de problemas?

- O de sempre - retorquiu o homem, entediado. - Os duendes sempre querendo mais e mais, e o Ministério o mesmo. Ninguém dá o braço a torcer nessas situações. Os duendes queriam aumentar as taxas do câmbio.

- Certo... Isso não faz parte do meu trabalho, Malcom - desculpou-se Syndia. - Eu trabalho com descoberta de lugares com possível ouro e, com meu parceiro, desfazemos os feitiços, caso encontremos riqueza.

- Ah, você me disse algo sobre isso, quando nos falamos. Você estava procurando os rastros daquele grupo... Aziza, certo?

- Esse mesmo.

- E encontraram algo?

- Não muito. Mas sabemos que eles estão atrás de uma cidade fantasma no Oriente Médio.

- Cidade fantasma no Oriente? Interessante...

- Nem me fale - sorriu Syndia. - É fantasma, porque não conseguimos informação alguma sobre ela. Tudo desaparece, quando diz respeito a Starta.

- Starta? Tem certeza que é essa cidade que eles estão procurando?

- Isso mesmo. - Percebendo o interesse do homem, Syndia perguntou: - Já ouviu falar dela?

- Um pouco. Sou um homem que viaja muito, Syndia - sorriu Alexander. - O que ouço de histórias...

- Então a cidade é realmente uma mentira?

- Bem... O que eu ouvi é que ela é bem real. Mas só aparece para as pessoas certas.

- Ouvi algo parecido, também.

- Verdade? E o que você ouviu? Quem sabe não podemos juntar nossas descobertas?

Syndia riu levemente diante da feição curiosa de Alexander. Ele se parecia com aquelas crianças que tinham um mistério em mãos.

- O Gui achou que eu fiz mal em considerar o que ouvi, por causa da minha fonte - Syndia falou. - Mas juntei as peças com o que ele havia dito anteriormente e achei totalmente verossímil.

- E o que você descobriu?

- Que a cidade apenas se tornará verdadeiramente real... Quero dizer, que ela não desaparecerá mais, apenas quando a deusa da cidade aparecer.

- E quem foi sua fonte?

- Uma colega. Luna Lovegood.

- Você está coletando informações com um Lovegood? - inquiriu Lyx que, até aquele momento, não se interessara muito pela conversa.

- E qual o problema, mamãe? Não creio que Luna esteja delirando, pois as informações dela batem com o que descobri.

- Você deveria se concentrar em algo mais concreto, Syn.

- Como o quê, mamãe? - Syndia sorriu, relanceando Alexander, que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Bem, aquele rapaz mandou flores para você novamente?

Imediatamente, Syndia sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Sua mãe não estava fazendo aquilo!

- Não comece com isso, mamãe, por favor.

- Pois começo - Lyx retorquiu. Olhou para Alexander e sorriu enlevada. - Alexander, sabia que minha filha está sendo cortejada por Draco Malfoy?

- Verdade?

- Totalmente.

- Não estou - Syndia falou firmemente, mas não querendo ser indelicada na frente do visitante. - Ele apenas me mandou flores como um bom cavalheiro. Saímos para jantar e ele me mandou flores no dia seguinte. - _E nos _**dias**_ seguintes..._

- Pois eu adorei quando soube da notícia. Os Malfoy são uma família tradicional. Certo que tiveram alguns deslizes, mas qual família é perfeita? E eu sempre gostei do garoto.

- Eu não o vejo há semanas, mamãe - falou Syndia com a voz num claro tom de que queria terminar aquela conversa. - Onde está o papai, que não voltou da cozinha? Com licença, Malcom. Vou ver o que meu pai está aprontando.

- Claro.

Depois de Syndia sair, Alexander voltou-se para Lyx.

- Então quer dizer que Draco Malfoy e Syndia estão se vendo, Lyx?

- Não é maravilhoso, Alexander? Ah, como eu gostaria que a Syn se relacionasse com alguém do nosso mundo, sabe? Ela se envolveu com um homenzinho horrível quando esteve nos Estados Unidos. Nós o conhecemos, mas nem sequer notamos o interesse por trás daquele sorriso bem feito. Quando ele abandonou a Syn... Pobrezinha, ficou mal durante um tempo horrivelmente longo.

- Espero que com o Malfoy não seja assim.

- Eu também - suspirou Lyx. - Mas ela disse que não o vê há semanas.

- Ora, quem sabe eles não estão destinados um ao outro? Se for assim, nada os atrapalhará - falou Alexander.

Lyx sorriu exultante. Finalmente encontrara um aliado em seus ideais maternos.

- Se eles não estiverem, darei um jeito nesse destino.

- Não há como mudar o destino, Lyx - riu Alexander.

- Então eles estão destinados - falou Lyx presunçosa. - Ou não me chamo Lyx Goldstein Vechten.

- Sra. Vechten, o almoço será servido. - Lillu, a elfo doméstica, apareceu à porta, ao que os dois conspiradores seguiram para a sala de jantar.

O assunto Malfoy, para alívio de Syndia, foi totalmente esquecido à mesa.

**xxx---xxx**

O som da chuva pesada mais uma vez o invadia em sonho. Os gritos o deixavam irrequieto na cama. Os olhos esverdeados pareciam gritar, pedindo ajuda... Não, os olhos deveriam ser acinzentados, os olhos dos Black! Olhos esverdeados não deveriam ter nada a ver com aquilo!

Draco acordou sobressaltado, sentando-se na cama. Sua respiração estava descontrolada e ele percebeu que suava. Xingando alto, foi até o banheiro, retirando sua roupa no percurso, e enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro de água gelada. Xingou novamente, mas não fez a temperatura mudar. Água gelada era o que ele precisava, mesmo já estando no inverno. Sua mente precisava acordar, raciocinar. Ele _precisava _entender o que estava acontecendo.

Desde quando os pesadelos que tinha com sua mãe tinham que mudar daquela maneira? Por que Syndia tomava o lugar dela? E por que, sempre que acordava, a raiva que sempre sentira do pai não fervilhava, mas apenas a vontade de ver se a mulher que invadia seus sonhos estava realmente bem?

Ele não devia estar sentido aquilo. Realmente não _devia _sentir-se daquela maneira.

Saiu debaixo do chuveiro. Aquela água gelada não o ajudaria a pensar, embora se sentisse totalmente desperto. Rapidamente colocou uma roupa e saiu de casa.

Andar sempre fora uma das coisas que o acalmava. No entanto, daquela vez ele não se contentaria em caminhar apenas pelos jardins enregelados da propriedade dos Malfoy. Portanto, aparatou no primeiro lugar que lhe veio à mente.

O pequeno parque já começava a apresentar seus transeuntes, mas nenhum prestou atenção em Draco. Inicialmente, ele também não lhes deu atenção. Sua cabeça parecia girar, pensamentos nunca presentes enchiam sua mente com "como's", "por que's" e "quando's". Entretanto, resposta alguma lhe aparecia. Ou ele simplesmente não queria vê-la.

E ele não a veria, pois não havia resposta bastante para Draco, disso ele tinha certeza. Mas o que Draco também não sabia era que a resposta estava - literalmente - à sua frente naquele momento. E isso o fez estacar em meio à passarela.

Um belo restaurante lhe acendeu lembranças que ele já fizera questão de distorcer para sua tranqüilidade. As lembranças voltaram à sua originalidade: uma alegria desconhecida ao vislumbrar uma bela mulher em um vestido simples; vontade de provocá-la para ver os olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhando em astúcia ou as bochechas corando; um arrepio estranho quando tocou de leve seu braço enquanto a ajudava com o casaco... E, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, uma vontade quase louca de tocá-la, abraçá-la e... Por Mérlin, beijá-la também até que o ar lhe faltasse.

No entanto, ele teve tudo isso. Há alguns dias, essa vontade foi saciada. E por que - por todos os deuses que existiam - ele não conseguia se contentar com aquilo? Por que necessitava de mais? Por que sentir Syndia Vechten em seus braços era de vital importância? Por que saber que ela estava bem lhe era tão necessário?

A agonia que invadia Draco ao ter tantas perguntas sem resposta não se comparava a nada que ele sentira outrora. Essas dúvidas pareciam colocar em xeque toda uma vida, toda sua personalidade. O que ele deveria fazer, mesmo não tendo as respostas? O que ele deveria fazer por _simplesmente _não ter as respostas? Arriscar uma resposta prática? Talvez...

**xxx**

O som da campainha surpreendeu Syndia.

- Está esperando alguém, querida? - perguntou a Sra. Prescott.

- Não. Mas deve ser minha mãe... Ela adora me fazer surpresas - sorriu Syndia.

Segurando Bóris na mão esquerda, Syndia foi até a porta, abrindo-a, enquanto sua vizinha Eleonora se levantava para recepcionar a visita. No entanto, quase o gato caiu de suas mãos, pois não era Lyx quem a encarava e muito menos seu pai. Não era um olhar amistoso ou um sorriso.

Olhos cinzas pareciam fuzilá-la e os lábios do rapaz à sua frente formavam uma linha fina.

Assim como Draco, Syndia não se mexia.

- Então, querida, quem é? É mesmo sua mãe quem... Oh.

Eleonora Prescott vivera o bastante para saber o que estava acontecendo ali no momento em que vislumbrara um rapaz louro e alto à porta da casa de sua vizinha e a encarando de uma maneira, digamos, perturbada.

- Oh, bem, não é sua mãe - continuou a Sra. Prescott. - Por que não convida o rapaz para entrar, Syndia? Por favor, meu rapaz.

Finalmente Draco pareceu notar a senhora próxima à porta. Mas seu olhar não se demorou mais que um segundo.

- Preciso falar com você - disse à Syndia.

- Desculpe - falou Syndia, recuperando-se daquele olhar que parecia queimá-la em brasa -, mas estou com visitas se não viu ainda, Malfoy.

- Então você é Draco Malfoy? - perguntou a Sra. Prescott, novamente chamando a atenção de Draco. Syndia também a olhou, parecendo assustada. A mulher fingiu não perceber. - Bem, sendo assim, acho melhor eu ir.

- Não, Sra. Prescott! - apressou-se Syndia. - Nós estávamos conversando e...

-Ah, querida, que é isso. - A mulher fez um gesto indiferente com a mão. Pegou seu gato das mãos de Syndia e, antes de sair da casa, fez com que Draco entrasse. - Deixei um bolo no forno, então tenho que voltar mesmo. Depois nos falamos. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Malfoy.

- Ah... Claro - disse Draco.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - sibilou Syndia quando Eleonora fechou a porta da casa. - Eu não disse para me deixar em paz?

- Sim, você disse. Mas eu duvido que você esteja em paz, Syndia.

- Eu estava completamente em paz até agora mesmo.

- O que mudou?

- Mudou que eu quero te expulsar daqui - ela falou entre os dentes. - A chutes.

Draco soltou um riso pelo nariz e cruzou os braços.

- Sabe, tem uma coisa que meu pai me ensinou. Uma das únicas que prestou, na verdade - falou. Olhando-a nos olhos, continuou: - Eu sei reconhecer uma mentira, Syndia. E também um caso perdido, embora este seja mais difícil quando se refere a mim.

- E posso saber o que isso tem a ver comigo? - ela retorquiu querendo sair correndo dali. Deus, ela estava tão bem em sua casa, conversando amenidades com Eleonora, a figura de Draco Malfoy totalmente enfurnada em um canto de seu cérebro que ela não acessaria àquele dia. Que fizera questão de não acessar nos últimos dias. E então, de repente, ele estava ali à sua frente, dizendo coisas sem sentido e parecendo mais perigoso do que ela jamais o vira.

- Isso tem _tudo _a ver com você, embora o caso perdido seja eu. - Ele riu. - Sabe, foi estranho reconhecer isso, mas acho que, ao fim de tudo, não foi tão doloroso quanto pensei. Claro, isso tudo ainda é uma porcaria, não acha? Essas coisas que eu não deveria sequer estar pensando...

Syndia ergueu as mãos, pedindo que ele parasse de falar. Draco assim o fez, encarando-a. Algo no gesto dela lhe pareceu muito interessante de estudar. Fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, ela suspirou. Reuniu forças naqueles segundos para olhá-lo novamente e, quando as sentiu, assim o fez. Contudo, a força se esvaía só em olhar para aqueles olhos que pareciam penetrá-la sem limites.

- Olha, eu não sei do que você está falando. Não sei o que o fato de você conseguir detectar mentirosos e de diagnosticar casos perdidos têm a ver comigo. - Mais confiante, continuou. - De repente você chega em minha casa, atrapalha minha visita com uma mulher que eu adoro, fica me encarando feito um louco na _minha porta _e agora fica falando de sua educação. O que _realmente _você quer em minha casa, Draco Malfoy?

- Bem, eu tenho uma resposta para você, não se preocupe.

- Ah, que ótimo! - Syndia falou com sarcasmo. - E por acaso eu terei a honra de tê-la?

- Não acho que você vá gostar da minha resposta. - Draco deu um meio sorriso.

Automaticamente, Syndia sentiu algo gelado descer por seu estômago e alojar-se em seu ventre. Já ouvira aquilo. Mas cruzou os braços petulantemente e falou:

- Prefiro lhe dar o benefício da dúvida.

Ainda sem desfazer o sorriso presunçoso, Draco falou:

- Obrigado por isso, então, Srta. Vechten.

Mas ele não disse mais nada após isso, o que realmente começou a irritar Syndia.

- Draco Malfoy, queira,_ por favor, _responder à minha pergunta?

- Não pense que eu tenha uma tendência ao melodramático. - Sem se importar com a feição curiosa de Syndia, Draco continuou: - Onde alcancei, não dá mais pra voltar. Percebi que atravessei uma linha traçada por mim mesmo, mas sem realmente querer cruzá-la. Então, o que posso fazer, não é? Aproveitar até que isso passe me pareceu a melhor opção. Não pense que a esteja diminuindo. Só não quero elevá-la por enquanto, embora isso já esteja um pouco difícil, admito.

- Mas do que você está falando?

- Que eu ainda quero ter alguma salvação, então, descruze os braços, por favor.

Syndia chegou a mexer os braços, mas não os descruzou.

- Explique melhor, Malfoy - exigiu Syndia.

Dando de ombros, Draco se aproximou de Syndia, ele mesmo descruzando seus braços e colocando-os ao lado do corpo da moça. Sem entender, e também pega de surpresa com aquela proximidade, ela não o impediu.

- Facilite a minha vida - ele disse, olhando-a. - Faça algo com seus braços e não os deixe moles como estão agora. Se você fizer alguma coisa, será o melhor para nós dois, tenho certeza. Além de eu conseguir ficar mais aliviado, é claro.

- Você é doido - Syndia falou estupefata e meneando a cabeça.

- Devo ser mesmo - Draco simplesmente murmurou antes de colocar seus lábios sobre os de Syndia.

De início foi apenas um contato de leve e Draco não a tocou. Algo como fora o beijo na loja do Beco Diagonal, embora ele não apertasse seus lábios nos dela como fizera antes. Seus olhos estavam até abertos, vislumbrando o choque que perpassou pelos orbes castanho-esverdeados. Mas, para seu desespero, o choque transformou-se em algo que ele não esperava. Transformou-se em deleite, para em seguida serem ocultos pelas pálpebras fechadas e um suspiro escapar dos lábios dela.

Draco gemeu, frustrado. Sua mão direita estava no rosto de Syndia quando ele falou:

- Você não devia ter feito isso. Realmente não devia. Agora, não me diga que não a preveni.

- O quê? - ela perguntou num sussurro.

- Droga, Syndia... Eu deveria ter prevenido a mim mesmo também.

Em seguida nada mais foi dito, ou, caso tenha sido, eles não se importariam ou sequer lembrariam. A única coisa de que tinham certeza naquele momento era que queriam repetir o que havia acontecido na sala de Draco. Contudo, por muito mais tempo. E com muito mais certeza e redenção.

Então, sem que conseguissem conter, já tremiam pelo toque do outro. Buscando mais, querendo sanar aquela angustiante necessidade o quanto antes. O pequeno sofá da sala de Syndia nunca parecera tão convidativo como naquele momento.

xx

_N/B Sônia: O QUE???????? Eu não acredito que o capítulo terminou aqui! JUSTO AQUI????? – De jeito nenhum! De volta à escrita, já!!!!! Eu me nego a começar o ano só... imaginando, o que foi ISSO!!!!!!! – Querem que eu tenha uma síncope nervosa esquizo-suicida, é????? – Cáspita! - Eu já não sou muito novinha, e vocês ainda ficam colocando meu pobre coração á prova, assim, desmesuradamente???? Primeiro: Uma cena com Draco Malfoy envolvendo lençóis e a ausência de roupas... __**ALELUIA!!!!**__ Onze capítulos pedindo, e ela veio!=D – E daí essa última cena... Não! Não! EU QUERO MAIS!!! Senão fico de mal! E desaposento a chibata!!! Ai, ai,ai!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Rsrsrsrs... Surtos psicóticos à parte, AMEI! Cada linha! Cada beijo! ;D – Beijão grande! Um Ano Novo cheio de Inspiração e tudo de bom! Até o próximo! =D – P.s.: Vixi, que ainda tô sem fôlego..._

**N/A: **Sim, finalmente temos os devidos beijos!hihi... E algumas passagens, no mínimo, interessantes, se vocês perceberem. Mas paremos por aqui com os toques de spoilers. Esperamos realmente que todos tenham gostado do capítulo como nossa amada beta já nos mostrou gostar. =D

Outra coisa: o título do capítulo é a música de Ana Carolina e Jorge Vercilo: Abismo. Ela coube tão perfeitamente no capítulo que não teve como deixá-la de lado. Caso se interessem, é só acessar o Multiply da Livinha que lá tem a música para ouvir.

http:// livinha1. multiply. com

**Sonia Sag: **mana, o que seríamos de nós se realmente você tivesse uma síncope? Longe disso... Talvez se deixarmos os capítulos mais café-com-leite...Hihi... E como foi dito no capítulo anterior, pedido de beta é ordem! Draco em caminha e banheiro!hihi.. Beijos, amada! E um Novo Ano também cheio de inspirações e internetes decentes!

E a quem acompanha a fic, embora sem dar sinal de vida:

Tenham um Novo Ano cheio de realizações! Beijos a todos.

Livinha e Pamela Black.


	14. Capítulo 13: Decisão

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Decisão**_

Mais uma vez, ela se perdia no tempo. Assim como ele.

Beijar Syndia nunca lhe parecera tão certo como naquele momento. Mas no instante em que tais pensamentos ocupavam sua mente, esta já o mandava soltar-se dela, virar as costas e ir embora para ver se conseguia recuperar seu juízo. Porém, quando cogitava tal reação e afastava-se apenas um milímetro da mulher que estava envolta em seus braços, Draco rendia-se às estranhas e novas sensações que o acometiam apenas em ouvir os suaves gemidos de Syndia.

A boca dela já não era o bastante. Os dentes beliscavam a pele arrepiada do pescoço e os lábios deliciavam-se com sua maciez. A mão esquerda de Draco continuava na nuca de Syndia, o mesmo lugar que ele colocara quando iniciara o beijo, embrenhada nos cabelos louros, enquanto a direita buscava seus pontos sensíveis. No entanto, a vontade de Draco era deixar aquela mão em apenas um lugar, estranho a princípio, mas que agora se mostrava incrivelmente certo: à base da coluna de Syndia.

O arrepio que o percorreu quando tocava a base da coluna daquela mulher, um choque que o incitava mais e mais, funcionava melhor do que qualquer coisa. Não tanto quanto os gemidos de Syndia, ele perceberia posteriormente. A questão era que, naquele momento, Draco não se deixaria pensar que era aquela mulher - toda ela - que o fazia agir como nunca agira em toda sua vida. Se fosse em outro tempo, uma outra mulher, ele já a teria arrastado para o primeiro móvel devidamente plano e confortável, desnudando-a sem reservas. Mas com Syndia, _tudo _parecia ser diferente. Tudo tinha que ser diferente. Sensações, desejos, pensamentos, reações... Ele não fazia questão de saber de onde vinham tais pensamentos ou sentimentos. Porém, se obedecê-los tornava as coisas melhores, então por que não fazê-lo?

Os instintos de Syndia, também, não pareciam tão confiáveis. Ela deveria ter feito de tudo quando Draco a beijara. Deveria repeli-lo, deveria ter dito um belo e sonoro "Não!", o esbofeteado... Ela ainda não estava pronta, pois o que acontecera entre ela e Karl estava fresco em sua memória. Ela não queria entregar-se a outro relacionamento. Só que tudo parecia estranhamente certo quando se tratava de Draco. Nem mesmo as palavras de Gui faziam sentido naquele momento. E daí que ele era prepotente, arrogante, preconceituoso?

Portanto, ela não se retraiu quando sentiu encostar-se no sofá e muito menos empurrou Draco quando percebeu que ele a deitava. Porém, quando notou que algo realmente aconteceria se ela não reagisse, suas mãos o empurraram e suas pernas obedientes a deixaram longe do sofá, onde apenas Draco estava sentado agora, arfante, parecendo incapaz de olhá-la.

Syndia precisou respirar fundo duas vezes e engolir a seco após isso para que sua voz saísse. Tinha que acabar com aquilo.

- Acho... É melhor você...

- Tem razão.

- O quê? - arfou Syndia, encarando Draco. A voz dele saíra determinada, quase agressiva, embora rouca, o que ela estranhou.

- Tem razão - repetiu Draco, preferindo encarar o estofado do sofá, para depois continuar -, tenho que ir embora. Preciso pensar, ver se consigo, agora, voltar para terreno seguro.

- Por que você não fala coisa com coisa? - Syndia retorquiu frustrada.

- Porque não consigo raciocinar agora. E você não faz idéia do quão frustrante isso é para mim.

Mas olhar para Draco sentado rigidamente no sofá, as mãos apertando sua mobília como se ele estivesse rodando, lhe deu exatamente a idéia.

- Acho que faço sim - ela murmurou sem perceber.

A reação de Draco a essas palavras assustaram Syndia, fazendo-a retroceder. Ela nunca vira olhos tão ameaçadores.

- Não, você não faz! E não me olhe como se eu fosse te matar a qualquer segundo.

- Bom, é meio difícil eu não pensar nisso quando você me olha assim, não é? - ela retorquiu ainda assustada.

A expressão de Draco mudou para raiva. Num ímpeto, ele se levantou, fazendo Syndia dar mais um passo para trás e cair sentada na poltrona do outro lado da sala.

- Pois eu não vou te matar. - _É mais fácil eu me matar primeiro, _pensou. Mas disse: - Não ainda.

Em seguida, seguiu para a porta, saindo da casa. Menos de um segundo depois, levando apenas o tempo necessário para verificar se havia alguém na rua, desaparatou.

Aquele estalo foi o suficiente para relaxar o corpo de Syndia que, sem ela sequer perceber, estava tão tenso como ela nunca imaginara que estaria em sua vida.

**xxx---xxx**

- O que acha?

A pergunta surpreendeu Syndia. Ela olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado, como se o notasse apenas naquele momento. Porém, Gui estava ao seu lado há um bom tempo. Na verdade, eles estavam na rotineira sala de arquivos do Ministério da Magia.

- Desculpe-me, Gui. O que você disse?

Torcendo os lábios em uma careta, Gui repetiu:

- Eu disse que essas pesquisas não estão dando em nada. Estamos com isso há, o que, três meses? A única coisa que sabemos sobre esse lugar que o grupo Aziza tanto quer ir é que é uma cidade fantasma. Starta não existe, Syn, por mais que Kito queira acreditar o contrário.

- Mas no que iria adiantar dizer isso a ele? - ela retorquiu, enfadada. - Ele quer porque quer que a gente faça essa pesquisa. Sabe que eu até achei que iríamos até a América do Sul, àquela vez, quando ele soube que esse grupo estava por lá.

- O Gringotes de lá foi verificar. Por isso não fomos mandados.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso? - espantou-se Syndia.

- Kito - retorquiu Gui, dando de ombros. - Ele me falou quando recebeu os relatórios do sul.

- Que ótimo - rosnou a moça. - Acho que aquele projeto de duende se esqueceu quem que toma conta da parte de arquivamento na nossa equipe.

- Já eu acho que fazemos esse trabalho juntos, não?

- Então por que você não me disse nada antes? - perguntou Syndia encarando Gui com os braços cruzados.

- Eu disse a você. Se você não se lembra, Syndia, eu não tenho culpa.

Ele voltou a ler a pasta que estava em suas mãos. Syndia fez o mesmo. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos.

- Eu não podia ter feito isso - Syndia suspirou. Gui não lhe deu atenção. - Meu fim de semana não foi dos melhores e... Gui, me desculpe. - Ela o olhou. Gui lhe relanceou os olhos, devolvendo para a prateleira o que tinha em mãos. - É claro que somos uma equipe, Gui, e eu nunca pensei do contrário. Na verdade, eu não deveria descontar as minhas frustrações em você. Justo você, que é uma pessoa tão legal, um ótimo amigo.

Syndia olhou ao redor, como se quisesse se certificar de que ninguém estava olhando. Na verdade, estava tentando colocar seu orgulho um pouco de lado para se desculpar decentemente e se explicar.

Sua amizade com Gui crescera de maneira maravilhosa. E estragar tudo por causa de coisas que a perturbavam, as quais não diziam respeito a ele em absolutamente nada, seria uma burrice completa.

- Eu nunca descontei minhas frustrações nos outros, se quer saber. Ao menos não em quem não mereça.

- Então eu fui sorteado, finalmente? - ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Não fale assim... Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Seu fim de semana foi mesmo uma droga? - Gui perguntou querendo parecer indiferente, mas Syndia conseguiu respirar aliviada com aquele tom. Sem sarcasmos ou raiva, Gui se parecia mais com ele.

- Não que tenha sido uma droga. Acho que a palavra "frustrante" cabe melhor. Draco Malfoy foi à minha casa - explicou.

- Tem certeza que a palavra certa, então, não seria "droga"?

Syndia riu de leve, porém, isso não impediu que suas bochechas corassem.

- Eu já não sei o que fazer para mantê-lo longe.

- O problema não é o que ele faz, mas o que você o deixa fazer.

- Não é tão fácil. Ele é bem obstinado, se quer saber.

- Eu já disse a você, antes, sobre o que eu penso disso. Sobre essa sua...dificuldade em se livrar dele.

- Só que eu não gosto dele! - Syndia quase esganiçou. Olhando ao redor da sala para, realmente, certificar-se de que ninguém prestava atenção nos dois, falou mais baixo: - Eu não tenho sentimentos por ele, só... Acho que é atração. Eu nunca senti algo assim antes, não sei como reagir.

Gui levou a mão à nuca, parecendo constrangido.

- Por Merlin, Syn, você não vai desabafar comigo sobre aquele cara, não é?

- Com quem eu faço isso, então?

- Que tal com alguma mulher?

- Nem pagando que falo isso com minha mãe! Ela daria pulinhos pela sala. Já a Sra. Prescott... Por favor, ela tem mais de sessenta anos!

- Mas você não tem outras amigas? - Vendo Syndia baixar o rosto, entretanto, Gui quis se chutar. - Me desculpe, não quis ser grosseiro.

- Tudo bem. Só me diga uma coisa: como Gina reagiria se eu dissesse isso a ela?

- Com certeza ela te bateria na cabeça para colocar suas idéias no lugar - ele falou, ao que os dois riram.

- Vou ver o que faço.

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso, mas...

- Que foi?

- E se você deixasse, sei lá... Rolar?

- Ah, não sei. - O rosto de Syndia ficou tão vermelho quanto os cabelos do amigo. - Eu não sou do tipo que fica com um homem só porque sentiu atração por ele. Eu preciso sentir confiança, Gui. Eu preciso disso, porque...

- Por quê? - perguntou Gui quando Syndia hesitou.

- Digamos que minha última relação não foi das melhores - suspirou. - E eu confiava muito nele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente, sem se encararem.

- Então - Gui falou de supetão. - Será você ou serei eu que dirá ao nosso chefe que essa pesquisa é infrutífera?

- Vamos pesquisar mais um pouco? - Syndia perguntou sorrindo de lado. - Não sei por que, mas tenho a impressão que ainda teremos sorte sobre isso.

- Tudo bem.

Era exatamente por aquele motivo que Syndia adorava a amizade de Gui. Não importava o momento, ele sempre conseguia fazê-la sorrir e se esquecer de seus problemas, mesmo que por alguns minutos.

No entanto, nem mesmo Gui era capaz de mantê-los longe por muito tempo. E isso Syndia percebeu ao sair da sala de arquivos com o amigo, no fim do dia.

Quando ela colocou o primeiro pé naquele corredor, viu a última pessoa que gostaria de ver naquele momento. Contudo, Syndia admitindo ou não, também era a primeira que ela gostaria de ver. Seu cérebro levou apenas um segundo para decidir o que fazer.

- Gui, vai na frente, sim? Acho que vou conversar com ele.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Eu preciso terminar com tudo isso. E de uma vez por todas.

- Bom... Boa sorte, então.

- Obrigada - Syndia riu nervosa.

Tão logo Gui virou o corredor, Syndia seguiu o caminho contrário, na direção que ela sabia ser a sala de Draco. Ela o viu assim que virou à esquerda.

- Malfoy! - chamou um pouco alto, fazendo Draco parar e virar para olhá-la. Engolindo a seco, ela se aproximou dele. - Queria falar uma coisa com você. Está muito ocupado?

- Só estava indo até minha sala. - Ele sorriu. - Parece que estamos nos revezando, não?

- O quê?

- Em ir atrás do outro. Não acha que isso está ficando, no mínimo, estranho?

- Eu não escolheria essa palavra.

- E qual seria? - ele perguntou encostando-se na parede e, deliberadamente, ficando mais perto de Syndia.

- Não sei. Não me vem nada, agora.

O sorriso de Draco aumentou.

- Quer dizer que você não consegue pensar em nada, agora?

- Foi o que eu disse, não?

- Interessante saber que eu atrapalho seu raciocínio, Syndia. - _A mesma coisa que você faz comigo, _completou em pensamento. Pois havia uma enorme diferença entre conseguir encontrar palavras provocativas e agir em juízo perfeito. E encontrar tais palavras era o que acontecia naquele momento, com Draco. Já seu juízo... Fazia um bom tempo que ele não o usava quando ficava na presença de Syndia Vechten. Ou até longe dela.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Ora essa, seu presunçoso! - irritou-se Syndia. Draco riu.

- Então o que você quis dizer, Syndia?

- O que você está fazendo?

- Nada - respondeu Draco, mas se aproximando mais de Syndia de modo que ela ficasse entre ele e a parede.

- Afaste-se de mim agora, senão, qualquer um que passar aqui pode pensar algo errado e...

- Então foi por isso que você me abordou aqui no corredor? Para que você conseguisse agir da maneira que não quer?

- Argh! Como você é arrogante!

- Achou que eu não faria nada, não é? - Vendo que Syndia intencionava sair dali, Draco estendeu seu outro braço e espalmou a mão na parede, prendendo a moça. - Eu disse a você, Syndia, quando fui à tua casa, que aproveitaria o terreno incerto enquanto não conseguisse recuperar meu juízo.

- Não comece com essa conversa novamente - ela ordenou. - Ela é insana. E você não diz nada com nada!

- Pois eu acho que você me entende perfeitamente. Ao menos eu admito que algo está acontecendo. Você, não. Prefere ficar aí, toda irritada. Não sei por que você resiste tanto. Eu sei que quer. Noto isso à distância.

- Vá ver se estou na esquina, seu imbecil arrogante!

- Por que você também não aproveita? - ele continuou, segurando-a pelo braço quando Syndia fugiu dele. - Garanto que não vai se arrepender.

Deixar rolar. Fora o que Gui também dissera a ela.

Syndia encarou os olhos cinzas à sua frente. O sorriso de Draco era presunçoso, o que a instigava a lançar uma azaração no infeliz. O olhar dele, entretanto, parecia dizer outra coisa. Como se as palavras dele, assim como o sorriso estudado, não fossem de total veracidade. Tinha algo diferente em seu olhar que fez Syndia fraquejar.

Assim como Draco lhe dissera em sua casa, ela também estava cruzando uma linha que ela jurara a si mesma que não cruzaria novamente. Ao menos não de uma maneira tão insana.

- Não tem como você saber se irei me arrepender ou não, Draco - ela disse suavemente por fim. - E eu não quero _aproveitar _algo que eu não tenho nem certeza se o quero.

- Se quiser enganar a si mesma, então, é problema seu. Mas saiba de uma coisa, Syndia: eu sei ser persuasivo, e sempre que almejo algo, consigo.

- Eu não sou um prêmio, Draco - Syndia disse entre os dentes, soltando-se dele.

- Quem falou que eu quis dizer isso?

- Não sou uma pessoa fácil - ela continuou, ao que Draco retorquiu:

- Eu também não disse isso.

- _Nada _será fácil - ela insistiu. Talvez mais para si mesma do que para ele.

Dessa vez, o sorriso de Draco chegou aos seus olhos. Encarando os orbes castanho-esverdeados, acariciou levemente o rosto de Syndia. Aproximou seu rosto do dela apenas alguns centímetros, o necessário para sentir a respiração dela chocar-se com a sua.

- Conhece aquele ditado, Syndia? Tudo que vem fácil, vai fácil?

Ele se afastou inesperadamente, começando a andar. Entretanto, mal deu dois passos, virou-se para Syndia, mas sem parar.

- Além disso, eu sempre apreciei o que todos julgam inalcançável. Nada que é fácil, me agrada.

Apenas quando Draco não era mais visível naquele corredor, que ela permitiu-se encostar-se à parede e respirar fundo, tentando controlar sua respiração ofegante.

- Realmente isso não vai ser nada fácil. Só não sei se pela insistência dele ou... Ou minha vontade.

**xxx---xxx**

A coruja entrou agitada pela janela da Toca e por pouco não se espatifou na mesa onde a família Weasley almoçava.

- Mas que coruja é essa?! - espantou-se a Sra. Weasley. - Parece que está carregando algo explosivo.

Gui sorriu enquanto alcançava a ave. Conhecia aquela coruja. No entanto, também estranhara o motivo de ela ter entrado com estardalhaço na cozinha de sua casa.

- É da Syndia - ele disse enquanto retirava o pergaminho da pata do animal.

Enquanto lia a carta, seu sorriso aumentava até que no fim não segurou o riso.

- O que é _ton engrraçado_? - perguntou Fleur olhando um pouco irritada para o rapaz.

- Ela está convidando a gente para um jantar na casa dos pais dela, amanhã. Eu e você - ele esclareceu para Fleur. - E à Gina também.

- E o que há de tão engraçado num jantar? - retorquiu a Sra. Weasley.

- É que ela não queria, é a Sra. Vechten quem está organizando tudo. Amanhã é aniversário da Syndia.

- Mas um convite _ton_ em cima da _horra_...

- A mãe dela está tentando convencê-la há um mês, se quer saber - Gui falou ainda sorrindo. - Finalmente ela não conseguiu mais dizer não a ela.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Gui recebia sua carta, Harry e Gina liam a que Syndia mandara para a casa do rapaz.

- Que legal ela nos convidar, não acha? - falou Gina, sentando-se no sofá e logo retirando seus sapatos. Seus pés a estavam matando.

- Legal mesmo. Mas eu não a conheço muito bem, esqueceu? Só você e a Mione a conhecem.

- E daí? Boa oportunidade para conhecê-la. Ai, meus pés estão doendo muito!

- Andamos bastante hoje, não foi?

- Verdade...

Embora fossem se casar dali dois meses, Harry e Gina decidiram que procurariam uma casa para morarem. Mas todas as casas em que foram na Londres trouxa não pareciam boas o bastante. Nada parecia cobrir os desejos do casal. Parecia que faltava algo naquelas casas geometricamente perfeitas.

Harry sentou-se no sofá, atrás de Gina, fazendo com que a moça se recostasse em seu peito. Distraidamente, começou a passar a mão pelo braço dela num carinho despretensioso.

- Sabe no que eu estava pensando? - ela falou depois de um tempo.

- Não, em quê?

- Que poderíamos ficar por aqui, enquanto isso.

- Aqui? - estranhou Harry. - Achei que você preferisse uma casa.

- Mas eu _prefiro_ uma casa. Embora esteja querendo mudar de idéia, pois encontrar uma que nos agrade está se tornando uma tarefa extremamente árdua.

Harry riu.

- E se procurássemos algo mais afastado, igual à Toca. Quero dizer... Não tão difícil assim de encontrar. Mas algo no campo, um pouco afastado da cidade.

- Gostei da idéia.

- Vou numa imobiliária trouxa, segunda-feira. Deve ter alguma casa assim à venda.

- Meu herói... - brincou Gina, virando-se para ele. - O que seria dos meus pés, se não fosse você?

- Com certeza eles ficariam chatos e cheios de bolhas.

- Bobinho você, não?

- Só um pouco...

Inclinando-se, Harry capturou os lábios de Gina, iniciando um beijo que dizia claramente quais eram suas intenções naquele momento. Ela logo correspondeu, ao que Harry tratou de apertá-la contra si enquanto também alcançava seus cabelos com outra mão.

- Tem outro motivo de eu querer esse apartamento - Gina murmurou quando ele liberou sua boca com o intuito de beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Mesmo? - retorquiu Harry, virando-a no sofá para ficar por cima dela.

- As lembranças aqui são boas. - Ela soltou um gemido quando ele mordeu sua pele quase dolorosamente. - Muito boas...

- A gente cria outras lembranças onde formos. Sem problemas.

- Só que terão de ser melhores. Sabe como é... Posso ficar traumatizada...

Harry a olhou com um meio sorriso, apreciando o rubor no rosto de Gina assim como sua respiração ofegante.

- Prometo me aplicar. Enquanto isso... Vamos treinando.

Logo Gina esquecia-se da dor nos pés. Esquecia-se do mundo.

**xxx---xxx**

- Eu ainda não sei por que aceitei isso - foi o que Syndia falou quando a campainha da casa dos Vechten tocou.

- Simplesmente porque tem datas que devem ser celebradas.

Syndia olhou com uma careta nos lábios para a mãe, que saía da sala.

- Me salvar que é bom, não salva, não é, papai?

Oren apenas riu enquanto se servia de um pouco de Uísque de Fogo. Logo a atenção dos dois era desviada para o pequeno grupo que chegava.

- Ah, que bom que vocês chegaram! - Syndia sorriu.

- E você acha que perderíamos isso? - Gui retorquiu, abraçando-a. - Felicidades, Syn.

- Obrigada! Olá, Fleur, que bom que veio - ela falou depois, cumprimentando a moça.

Fleur retribuiu, em seguida Syndia cumprimentou os outros recém-chegados: Gina, Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Nossa, Hermione, você está linda! São quantos meses?

- Cinco - sorriu Hermione.

- E já sabem o sexo?

- Menina - Rony respondeu orgulhoso. - A nossa querida Belle.

O nome da primeira filha do casal fora escolhido de maneira interessante e em uma noite em claro: entre nomes esdrúxulos, os que Rony inventava apenas para irritar a esposa, e de significados grandiosos - "Saiba que Joana D'Arc foi uma grande mulher, Rony!" -, eles acabaram escolhendo um nome que era simples, mas também bonito.

- Parabéns!

Depois dos cumprimentos e de Syndia apresentar os pais ao pequeno grupo, todos se sentaram na sala. Logo Lyx fez a elfa Didi servir as bebidas enquanto o jantar era esperado.

- Quer dizer que você acabou fazendo uma festa, Syn? - perguntou Gui, rindo.

Syndia rolou os olhos, embora sorrisse.

- Eu juro, Gui, que ainda vou aprender a dizer não à minha mãe. Quando ela quer alguma coisa, faz umas caras e bocas que acho que ninguém teria condições de negar qualquer pedido.

A conversa continuou sem muito compromisso. Era muito bom sentir-se a vontade em meio a pessoas novamente. Oren parecia apreciar mais do que Syndia, todo esse ar de amizade. Sua filha precisava disso há um bom tempo.

- Ela está feliz, não está? - Oren virou para Lyx, que estava ao seu lado.

- Pois é... Viu como eu não erro, querido? - Ela piscou. - Vocês têm que ser mais maleáveis a mim.

- Claro... - riu Oren. - Aposto que, caso Syn não tivesse batido o pé, você teria feito algo muito maior.

Com uma leve careta nos lábios, Lyx respondeu:

- Faz tempo que não vou a festas boas, Oren. E essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para calar a boca desse bando de bruxos imbecis.

- Você ainda não superou tudo isso, não é?

- Desde a morte do papai, parece que todos os bruxos que antes eram nossos amigos se afastaram.

- Sinto muito, querida. - Oren sorriu levemente para a esposa, fazendo um carinho no rosto dela.

- Tudo bem - ela sorriu de volta. - Ao menos eu tenho você e nossa filha.

- Verdade.

Mais uma vez, o som da campainha foi ouvido. O rosto de Lyx se iluminou imediatamente.

- Syn, querida, por que não vai abrir a porta?

- Claro...

Syndia levantou-se do sofá, onde estava conversando com Gina, e seguiu para a porta. Não imaginava quem poderia ser, afinal, não convidara mais ninguém além dos amigos. Porém... Sua mãe parecia animada demais. Quem será que havia chegado e que a deixara em êxtase?

Já colocando um sorriso nos lábios para receber o visitante, Syndia abriu a porta. Seu sorriso, entretanto, sumiu rapidamente ao vislumbrar a figura parada à porta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou chocada.

- Boa noite, Syndia. Feliz aniversário.

A vontade de Syndia era bater a porta na cara de Draco. Depois, a vontade foi de dizer umas boas verdades a sua mãe. _Ela me paga_, pensou.

- Quem te convidou? - Syndia continuou, irritando-se.

- Você, oras! - riu Draco. - Recebi a coruja ontem à noite. Certo que não foi muito educado esse convite de última hora, mas por sorte eu não tinha nada para hoje à noite.

- Mas saiba que eu não te convidei. Acho melhor, então, você...

- Entrar, pois está muito frio aqui fora - Draco a cortou, passando pela porta. - Você não vai me fazer voltar, não é mesmo, Syndia? Olhe, trouxe presentes para você.

Somente naquele momento que Syndia percebeu as duas mãos de Draco ocupadas. Em uma estava um pequeno estojo de veludo. Ela não queria nem pensar no que tinha ali dentro. Na outra mão...ou braço, havia um belo ramalhete de flores.

- Você não precisava trazer tudo isso.

- Como não? Acho que você sabe que eu não perderia uma oportunidade de te agradar, não é?

- Me comprar, você quer dizer. - Ela cruzou os braços.

Draco fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Comprar. Palavra mais feia, Syndia. É um agrado.

Syndia apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. No entanto, uma idéia começou a tomar-lhe conta.

Certo. Draco Malfoy queria conquistá-la a qualquer custo. Dizia que estava disposto a "aproveitar" o que quer que estivesse acontecendo com ele. Syndia veria agora o quão disposto ele estava.

- Tudo bem. Se quer tanto celebrar meu aniversário, fique à vontade. Mas eu exijo educação, Draco Malfoy.

- Educação, minha cara, tenho para dar e vender, se quiser.

Syndia apenas riu.

- Mas você não precisa comprar ou receber minha educação. Você também a tem de sobra. Então... Abra meu presente. - Ele estendeu o estojo.

- Você é incrível! Agora vai jogar minhas palavras contra mim?

O rapaz apenas deu de ombros.

Porém, ela pegou o presente, abrindo-o. Os olhos de Syndia se arregalaram um pouco e ela ofegou.

- Uau! - murmurou ao vislumbrar uma bela gargantilha de ouro branco com algumas pedras brilhantes que Syndia não sabia discernir se eram diamantes ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Que bom que gostou. Era essa a intenção.

- Não pense que as coisas ficarão mais fáceis, Draco. - Ele apenas deu um meio sorriso. - Mas... Realmente, não precisava de tudo isso, sabia? Apenas as flores seriam de bom tamanho.

- Digamos que eu não sabia o que lhe dar, e a moça que me atendeu disse que qualquer mulher gostaria de ganhar isso, embora você não seja qualquer mulher, definitivamente - ele riu. - Já as flores, eu quem achei melhor trazer.

- Bem...ah... Fique a vontade, Draco, vou colocar as flores e...isso em um lugar e...

- Draco Malfoy! - saudou Lyx, entrando no hall. - Ah, que bom que deu para você vir!

- Pois é, mamãe. Não foi bom ele conseguir vir, mesmo eu mandando o convite tão encima da hora?

Lyx apenas sorriu para filha, sem vergonha alguma, o que fez Syndia revirar os olhos.

- Com certeza, querida. - Ela virou-se para Draco. - Sou Lyx Vechten.

- Boa noite, Sra. Vechten. A senhora tem uma bela casa - ele falou educado.

Syndia o olhou, espantada. Com certeza Draco estava fazendo de tudo para conquistá-la. Mas se ele pensava que conquistar a possível sogra primeiro fosse o melhor caminho, estava totalmente enganado. _Ou não_, pensou Syndia, uma vez que fora exatamente a pretendente a sogra que o convidara para a festa.

- Ora, querido, obrigada - Lyx respondeu. - Syn, meu bem, vá servir uma bebida a Draco. Leve-o para junto de seus amigos, faça-o aproveitar a festa. Deixe que eu guardo esses belos presentes para você. Daqui a pouco serviremos o jantar, Draco.

Draco acenou com a cabeça enquanto Lyx saía.

- Bem educada a sua mãe, além de receptiva. - Ele sorriu em escarninho para Syndia. - Você deveria aprender um pouco mais com ela.

- Eu puxei ao meu pai - Syndia rosnou. - Mas vou mostrar que também sei ser educada, Draco.

- Será um prazer ver toda a sua educação, Syndia - ele murmurou, dando um passo e se aproximando dela.

No entanto, sem parecer estar perturbada com coisa alguma, ela faz um sinal para ele acompanhá-la até onde todos estavam. Teve que conter um sorriso quando percebeu a reação de todos. A sala ficara em total silêncio no momento em que Draco colocara os pés lá dentro, assim como o mesmo estancara à porta.

- Algum problema, Draco? - ela perguntou baixo, mas todos puderam ouvir tamanho silêncio.

- Nenhum, Syndia. - Com a voz mais alta, cumprimentou a todos: - Boa noite.

- Syndia.

Ao ouvir o chamado do pai, ela foi para junto dele com Draco. Pode perceber a conversa voltando ao normal.

- Não é interessante ter todos os olhos voltados para você? - Draco murmurou, ao que apenas Syndia ouviu.

- Para mim não, para você.

- Pois é, eles me amam.

Syndia riu.

- Eu só vou lhe servir este copo, Draco, e vou voltar a conversar com meus amigos. Se misture.

- Eu? Me misturar com _eles_?

- Você veio aqui porque quis. Sabia quem eram meus amigos. E você não disse que tinha educação? - ela perguntou, estendendo o copo para ele.

Draco tratou de pegá-lo, mas com sua mão sobre a dela a fim de não permitir que Syndia saísse de perto dele.

- Eu não menti sobre isso. Mas ter educação é uma coisa, ter estômago de coveiro é outra. Mas e você? - ele continuou em tom baixo. - Não disse que mostraria sua educação? Comece me fazendo companhia, Syndia. E sorria, seu pai - acho que é ele - está olhando para nós. Oh, agora ele está vindo para cá.

- Claro que ele está vindo para cá. Ele me chamou, mas você não está permitindo que eu vá até ele - retorquiu Syndia entre os dentes, olhando para o copo e, conseqüentemente, sua mão sob a de Draco.

Ele então a soltou, pegando o copo finalmente e sorvendo um pouco da bebida.

- Boa noite, Sr. Vechten - Draco cumprimentou Oren quando ele se aproximou dos dois.

- Boa noite, Senhor...?

- Papai, este é Draco Malfoy.

- Ah, sim... O que mandou flores para minha filha num dia desses.

- E mais outras hoje - falou Syndia num murmúrio irritado.

Draco riu de leve.

- Prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Vechten. E sim, eu mandei flores à sua filha. Não é fácil ficar sem agradá-la depois que a conhece, não acha?

- Nem tanto. Syndia não é uma pessoa fácil, sabe? Às vezes, agradá-la não é a coisa mais fácil ou mais propícia.

- Bem, eu posso aprender, não? A vida é longa e acabei de conhecê-la.

- Claro - falou Oren, olhando Draco enquanto bebia mais um gole de seu uísque.

O silêncio entre os três só não chegou a ficar tenso porque Lyx logo apareceu.

- Então, querido, o que acha de Draco? Um rapaz educado, não é mesmo?

- Até agora não pareceu nada do contrário, querida.

- Mamãe, você faz companhia a Draco? - Syndia falou em seguida. - Volto em um minuto. - Virando-se para Draco e dando um sorriso cínico, falou: - Com licença, Draco. Fique à vontade.

Em seguida, saiu da sala. Precisava respirar e colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Era só isso que estava faltando. Já não bastava o próprio Draco a estar rondando, agora parecia que ele estava contando com a ajuda de sua mãe. Lyx não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo. Mas, o que deixava Syndia mais inquieta - para não dizer frustrada -, era que ela não sabia se realmente queria colocar Draco para fora dali. Sentira falta dele naquela semana. Admitindo ou não, ter os olhos dele sobre si, perceber o sorriso cínico dele ou vê-lo fingindo que chegaria perto dela, mas não o fazendo, tudo isso ela sentiu falta naqueles dias após o beijo que eles trocaram na casa dela. Nem mesmo a conversa que tivera com ele no corredor do Ministério chegara a sanar essa angústia que ela não queria sentir.

- Pelo visto não vão faltar emoções, essa noite - murmurou para si mesma.

Respirando fundo e não querendo fazer tempestade num copo d'água, ela voltou para a sala. Entretanto, não foi em direção à Draco. Preferiu sentar-se com seus amigos, no sofá.

- Não sabia que você era amiga do Draco, Syndia - Rony falou tão logo ela se sentou.

- Rony! - censurou Hermione pelo tom cínico do marido.

- Minha mãe o convidou - Syndia falou como se estivesse se desculpando. Olhou para Draco, que conversava algo engraçado com Lyx. - Ela descobriu das flores e do jantar.

- Jantar? - continuou Rony com uma careta.

- Você saiu com o Malfoy? - perguntou Harry. - Ai, Gina!

- Vocês dois são impossíveis!

Gui lançou um olhar irritado para o irmão e então se voltou para Syndia. Tratou de falar baixo para que ninguém o ouvisse.

- Você ficou tensa quando ele chegou. Ele a afeta tanto assim?

Syndia suspirou, olhando para o amigo.

- Não adianta mentir pra você. Desde a noite daquele baile - ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e desviou o olhar do amigo - que Draco Malfoy não me deixa em paz. Ele impõe sua presença. Me perturba, sim. E me afeta de uma maneira que eu não queria que afetasse. Não depois do que aconteceu comigo, há dois anos.

Gui franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que aconteceu com você há dois anos?

Syndia se surpreendeu ao perceber que ficara tão à vontade a ponto de falar sobre isso.

- Ah... É uma história não muito agradável, Gui. Qualquer dia eu te conto.

- Tudo bem. Quando você se sentir confiante, estarei aqui para ouvir.

Syndia sorriu.

- Não é que eu não confie em você. Acredite em mim, eu confio. Mas é que é uma história que me faz mal só em lembrar.

- Tudo bem - ele repetiu.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas sua mãe chamando a impediu. Parecendo um pouco relutante, ela se levantou mesmo assim do sofá e foi até onde ela e Draco estavam. Percebeu seu pai saindo da sala naquele mesmo momento.

Lyx realmente estava fazendo de tudo naquela noite para que sua filha e Draco ficassem o maior tempo possível juntos. Draco percebeu essa artimanha da mãe da moça e não se fez de rogado em aproveitar. O fato de ter mandado aquelas flores após o jantar de ambos na casa dos pais da moça foi simplesmente para realmente pressioná-la. Não sabia que agradeceria tanto por isso depois. Na verdade, não sabia que começaria a nutrir estranhos sentimentos acerca de Syndia Vechten. Draco não se reconhecia naqueles dias e semanas.

Ele também percebeu que Syndia, apesar de demonstrar que gostaria de esganá-lo naquela noite, fazia de tudo para deixá-lo à vontade. Toda essa educação, entretanto, não o forçou a dar-lhe mais espaço, pelo contrário. Quanto mais Syndia dava brechas para ele se aproximar naquela noite, mais ele aproveitava.

Ainda não sabia o que havia lhe dado para aceitar o convite e muito menos ficar naquela casa quando chegou. Estranhou quando a coruja chegou em sua casa, porém, assim que Syndia abriu a porta e demonstrou surpresa ao vê-lo, percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada. E o que também o deixava inquieto - mas ele não fazia questão alguma de pensar nisso naquele momento - era que ele não considerou ir embora nem ao perceber a armação da Sra. Vechten, o que fora fácil perceber no momento em que Lyx chegara para cumprimentá-lo no hall. Draco sorriu internamente ao pensar nessa nova e inesperada aliada. Aliada esta que fizera questão de providenciar para que a filha se sentasse ao seu lado, à mesa.

- Então, Malfoy - Rony falou quando eles estavam na sobremesa. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de aviso que ele fez questão de não perceber. Rony se sentara ao lado de Draco, e ter o inimigo de escola o criticando o tempo todo durante o jantar pelo manuseio dos talheres foi um teste incrivelmente difícil para sua paciência. - Trabalhando muito? Fiquei sabendo do caso dos portugueses trouxas.

- Já eu não sabia que sua esposa discutia assuntos internos do ministério em casa.

- Ela não discute, se quer saber. Só fala dos _companheiros _de trabalho.

- Isso faz o que, Weasley? Três, quatro meses? - riu Draco.

- Mais ou menos. Mas é que tem coisas que é bom dizer que sabemos que aconteceu, não é? Não gosto quando Hermione chega estressada em casa por causa de doninhas.

Draco apertou a colher em sua mão de maneira imperceptível, no entanto, Syndia percebeu na hora a tensão no corpo do rapaz ao seu lado. Olhou de esguelha para Draco enquanto fingia beber um pouco de água.

- Já chega - sibilou Hermione. - Rony, pare com isso agora. Você está na casa dos outros, por Deus!

- Verdade, Weasley - continuou Draco -, educação faz bem.

- Draco.

O rapaz olhou para Syndia, que o repreendera. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu, ao que ela rolou os olhos.

Tão logo todos deixaram a sala de jantar, Hermione disse que eles iriam embora, pois não estava se sentindo muito bem.

- Acho que Belle já quer descansar - sorriu.

- Nós também já iremos, Syn - falou Gui.

- Ah, mas já?

- Vamos _prra_ França amanhã - Fleur falou. - Combinar com meus pais sobre o nosso casamento.

Syndia os acompanhou até a porta. Harry e Gina também estavam indo embora. Instintivamente, ela olhou para Draco, que continuava numa conversa com Lyx.

- Desculpem por isso - ela falou à porta para os amigos. - Honestamente, não sabia que ele viria. Sei o que vocês pensam dele e...

- Na verdade, era Rony quem tinha que se desculpar - ralhou Hermione. - Francamente, Rony, brigar com o Malfoy foi o fim da picada!

- Ele ficou me azucrinando o jantar inteiro, Mione!

- Ah, e você ainda tem doze anos, não é? - Respirando fundo, Hermione virou-se para Syndia. - Desculpe, Syndia. Mais uma vez, feliz aniversário. E obrigada por nos convidar. Foi tudo muito bom.

Todos se despediram. Em seguida, ela voltou para a sala onde seus pais e Draco a aguardavam.

- Ah, ela voltou - Lyx falou. - Querida, eu já volto. Vou ver o que a Lillu e a Didi estão aprontando na minha cozinha. Com licença, Draco.

E sem que Syndia pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Lyx saía da sala, puxando Oren consigo.

- O que você veio realmente fazer aqui, Draco? - foi o que Syndia perguntou quando se viu sozinha com Draco, finalmente. Ele estava em pé próximo a uma janela, do outro lado da sala.

- Ora essa, vim à sua festa de aniversário. Achei que já tivesse sido explicado, Syndia.

- Você sabe que eu não o convidei. Além disso, você quis brigar com _meus convidados _e _meus amigos._ Realmente, você é impossível!

- Impossível é o que tanto me atormenta - ele falou encarando-a intensamente e dando um passo à frente. - É eu perceber que não vou ter salvação, que tudo o que eu fizer não vai adiantar coisa alguma. Impossível sou eu agradecer mentalmente que todos seus amiguinhos se foram, agradecer à sua mãe por finalmente ter nos deixado a sós. Impossível sou eu querer te beijar aqui mesmo, com seus pais podendo entrar nessa sala a qualquer momento, e não me importar com isso.

- Por que você está dizendo tudo isso? - ela retorquiu num murmúrio. - Nem parece... Nem parece você.

Draco riu sem humor.

- E o que você sabe sobre mim? O que os seus amiguinhos disseram, é isso que você sabe? Pré-conceitos? Eu não tenho mais quinze anos, Syndia. Não faço de tudo para chamar a atenção de um homem medíocre. Não mais.

Oren entrou na sala neste momento.

- Querida, já vou me deitar - falou, vendo a filha afastar-se de Draco num salto. Draco, entretanto, manteve sua postura fria. - Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Malfoy.

- O prazer foi todo meu, Sr. Vechten. - Draco aproximou-se de Oren e o cumprimentou. - Tenha uma boa noite.

- O senhor também.

Draco virou-se então para Lyx, que também acabara de chegar na sala.

- Sra. Vechten, obrigado pela recepção tão acolhedora. Mas já está tarde e eu fiquei mais do que a educação permite.

- Você sempre será bem vindo nesta casa, Draco.

- Obrigado. Boa noite. Você me acompanha até a porta, Syndia?

- Claro.

Syndia pode notar que, enquanto ia com Draco até a porta, sua mãe empurrava o marido para as escadas. Porém também notou que ainda não tinha terminado sua conversa com Draco. Assim como ele, pegou seu casaco dentro do armário do hall e saiu da casa.

- Posso saber o que _você _pretende com todo esse discurso, Draco? - disparou assim que fechou a porta atrás de si. - Todos esses elogios aos meus pais, esses modos tão educados, embora eu saiba que você é um arrogante?

- Você. É o que eu pretendo. - Ele sorriu. - E é muito fácil você dizer que _eu _sou arrogante, quando você está aí, toda cheia de si me menosprezando. E você _gosta _de me chamar de arrogante, não?

- A questão é que não quero preocupações desnecessárias, Draco - ela falou séria. - Não agora.

- Mas quem falou em preocupações?

Ele se aproximou. Instintivamente, Syndia deu um passo para trás. Mas, para variar, ela se colocava numa situação nada boa com Draco, pois atrás dela havia apenas parede. Fazendo com que a moça ficasse entre seus braços, não permitindo nenhuma fuga, Draco continuou.

- A gente tenta ali, cede de lá... No final, ambos saímos ganhando. Sem especulações. Sem pretensões.

- Você fala como se isso fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. E tire as mãos da minha cintura!

Ele riu.

- Por que eu tiraria? E é fácil sim fazermos o que estou propondo. - Ele aproximou mais seus rostos, encarando Syndia. Murmurou: - Vamos apenas aproveitar o que há de melhor.

- Aproveitar? - ela murmurou quando ele beijou sua bochecha.

- U-hum.

Ela queria dizer não. _Tinha _que dizer não!Mas tudo ficou mais difícil quando sentiu os lábios de Draco descendo para seu pescoço, o corpo dele colado nos seu, um braço dele enlaçando-a fortemente pela cintura...

A quem ela queria enganar? Ficar longe de Draco estava sendo uma tortura! Por mais que Syndia realmente não quisesse se envolver com alguém, era impossível negar o que ela começava a sentir por aquele presunçoso. Ela tentou reprimir tudo isso, de verdade. Mas, como Draco mesmo disse, ele sabia ser persuasivo.

- Sem pretensões, você diz? - ela murmurou quando ele passou os dentes por sua orelha.

- Exatamente.

- A-acho... Acho que isso eu posso fazer.

- Ótimo - falou Draco, beijando-a intensamente em seguida.

O pouco ar que Syndia ainda conseguia sorver fugiu por completo. E ela se permitiu ficar ali, na varanda da casa dos pais, sendo beijada por Draco, sendo apertada pelos braços dele. O arrepio que sempre se alojava de maneira intensa na base de sua coluna quando Draco a beijava daquela maneira forçando-a a juntar-se mais a ele.

Depois de um tempo, eles se separaram.

- Acho melhor eu ir agora - sussurrou Draco.

- Com certeza - Syndia retorquiu com a voz rouca, os olhos ainda fechados.

Ele então lhe deu um beijo leve nos lábios e murmurou:

- Boa noite, Syndia. E feliz aniversário.

- Obrigada.

Draco desceu as escadas de mármore e desaparatou.

* * *

_N/B: Ê! Lê! Lê! – E a pobre beta aqui na seca! E lendo isso!!!! – Afff!!! – (rsrsrsrsrsrs) – Adorei todos esses beijos, bem como as prensadas nas paredes também. Mocinho cercador este Draco, hein? Hi!Hi! "Bobeou, piscou, te cerquei!" ;D – Vixi, que fazia tempo que eu não lia uma bela briga entre Draco e Rony! Bom demais! Deu saudadinha de Hogwarts... A reação dele e do Harry pela presença do loiro ficou impagável, Lív! =D – Hummmmm... sinto que nos próximos capítulos teremos novidades sobre de Starta, estou certa??? Hummmmmm.. . Mistérios à vista. OBA!!! – E quem sabe loiros seminus e lençóis de seda? *olhar angelical e pidão* - Não? Sim? SIM! ;D – Rsrsrsrsrs... – Beijão, minha amada betinha! E aplausos! – Até o próximo! _

**N/A: **Sim, finalmente esse povo se entende!hihihi... Mas ainda com aquela dose de teimosia e negação. Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado!

E antes de nos despedirmos, um esclarecimento.

**Nota - Pamela Black:** _É com o coração apertado, e triste de verdade que escrevo essa pequena nota a vocês. Quando eu e Liv tivemos a idéia de escrever Starta planejamos a fic com muito carinho e bem entusiasmadas, e em nenhum momento passou pela minha cabeça deixar esse projeto antes do fim. Mas existem coisas que são maiores que nós, e infelizmente, eu ainda não consigo controlar o tempo. Estou enlouquecida com o trabalho (2!!), e o tempo que me sobra, eu durmo! (acreditem, nem é muito tempo assim) Então, combinei com a Liv, que meu papel, daqui em diante na fic, será de uma colaboradora. Ela me conta as idéias dela (tudo dentro do nosso roteiro), e em cima disso eu dou as minhas idéias, mas escrever, não consigo mais. _

_Continuo aqui, só dando palpite, e só não fico mais triste, porque sei que a Liv não deixará de me contar nada!_

_Obrigada a todos vocês que nos acompanham até agora, a quem estiver chegando, seja bem vindo, e aproveite Starta ainda tem muitas coisas boas pela frente!_

_Beijo no coração de todo mundo, em especial para Liv e para a Sô, nossa beta!_

**Nota - Livinha:** A única coisa que tenho a dizer sobre isso é: desejo de todo o coração que minha irmã e companheira de trabalho volte logo! Te amo, querida!Quanto à pergunta da nossa beta... Garanto que a bola de cristal dela não está dando defeito..hihihi..

Beijos a todos que acompanham a fic!!!

Livinha e Pamela Black


	15. Capítulo 14: Surtos

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Surtos**_

Ela acordou, remexendo-se na cama preguiçosamente. Suas mãos foram, automaticamente: uma para a barriga e a outra para o seu lado. Uma delas, entretanto, não encontrou o que procurava.

- Rony? - Hermione chamou, a voz saindo rouca e baixa por ter acabado de acordar. Mas não houve resposta. Colocando agora as duas mãos na barriga, perguntou: - Onde será que está o papai, Belle?

Belle remexeu-se na barriga da mãe como se lhe respondesse. Isso era algo que ela sempre fazia quando alguém dizia seu nome. Para Hermione, era um sinal de que a filha aprovara o nome.

- Hum, acho que você tem razão - ela falou, levantando-se da cama. - Vamos procurá-lo.

Não demorou muito para que descobrisse onde Rony estava. O som do chuveiro era fácil de ser ouvido com a porta do banheiro aberta. Hermione encostou-se do batente da porta, apreciando a silhueta do marido através do box de vidro.

Desde que ela se casara com Rony, eram poucas as vezes em que ela acordava sem tê-lo ao seu lado. Na verdade, aquela era a segunda vez. A primeira fora no dia seguinte ao casamento dos dois, quando ele quis lhe preparar um belo café-da-manhã - o qual acabara em desastre na cozinha, resultando num déficitde uma toalha e dois pratos. Será que ele tentaria novamente?

Hermione foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando a porta do box se abriu. Ela não pode conter um sorrisinho apreciativo ao vislumbrar o marido saindo todo molhado para pegar a toalha. Quando seus olhos se cruzaram, Rony também sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- De pé tão cedo? - ele perguntou enquanto se secava. - Achei que dormiria um pouco mais, já que chegou cansada, ontem, da casa da Syndia.

- A cama ficou muito fria. E você? Por que levantou tão cedo?

Rony fez uma careta.

- Trabalho.

- Rony, hoje é domingo! - reclamou Hermione.

- E você vem dizer isso pra mim? Vá reclamar com o Quim.

Hermione suspirou. Rony enrolou a toalha na cintura e aproximou-se da mulher, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Como vocês dormiram? - perguntou, fazendo carinho na barriga de Hermione.

- Bem. Acho que a Belle já conhece os horários - ela riu. - Dorme quando eu durmo, acorda quando eu acordo...

- Eu disse que ela seria tão inteligente quanto a mãe.

- Será que vai ser ruiva de olhos castanhos?

- Se não for - Rony respondeu, dando um meio sorriso -, a gente tenta de novo.

- Hum... - Hermione passou as mãos pelo peito de Rony até alcançar o pescoço do marido, enlaçando-o. - Gostei da idéia...

- Mione... - murmurou Rony, num suspiro. - Eu preciso trabalhar.

- Um beijo não vai te atrasar, Rony - retorquiu Hermione, já sentindo a respiração do marido acariciar sua boca. Era muito bom em como Rony reagia tão rapidamente com uma simples carícia dela.

- A questão - falou rodeando a cintura dela com seus braços - é que eu não vou me contentar com apenas um beijo.

- Ah, então você vai se atrasar...

Hermione logo percebeu que não era apenas o marido quem reagia rapidamente. Um beijo de Rony já era suficiente para que ela sentisse necessidade de tê-lo cada vez mais. Uma voz masculina vindo da sala, porém, acabou com todo o clima que havia iniciado.

- Hei, Rony! Rony!

Rony praguejou, afastando-se da mulher.

- Será que se eu matar o Harry, alguém vai perceber?

- Acho que sim - Hermione riu.

- Certo... Vou trocar de roupa. Diga a ele que estou indo.

Depois de dar outro beijo na esposa, Rony enfiou-se no quarto enquanto Hermione ia até a sala.

- Rony está terminando de se arrumar - ela disse ao vislumbrar a cabeça do amigo.

- 'Tá bom. Estou indo aí, então. - Instantes depois, Harry aparecia rodopiando na lareira. - Já estamos atrasados.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não sabemos. Quim só apareceu na minha lareira hoje de manhã, dizendo que para eu marcar uma reunião de emergência com aurores de campo experientes.

Hermione franziu o cenho. Olhou para a janela de sua casa, como se esperasse por algo.

- O que quer que tenha acontecido deve sair no Profeta, não?

Harry rolou os olhos enquanto aceitava um copo de suco que a amiga lhe oferecia.

- Se for algo que ninguém ainda saiba explicar, não sairá nada. Você sabe como eles ficaram cautelosos a tudo desde Voldemort. Independente do que tenha sido, ficará na surdina, ainda. O ministério não vai querer propagar o pânico, o que uma reunião de emergência com certeza acarretaria, se essa informação vazasse.

- Será que foi magia negra?

- Ainda não sabemos de nada, Mione. O Quim não adiantou _nada_ - falou Rony, que acabara de chegar na cozinha. Virando-se para Harry, continuou: - E não fique enchendo a cabeça dela, Harry.

- Tenha dó, Rony. Eu só quero me manter informada.

- Sei...

Rapidamente, ele comeu seu café da manhã e despediu-se de Hermione.

Mais uma vez, a mulher olhou para sua janela, esperando ansiosa pela coruja que sempre lhe trazia um exemplar matutino do Profeta Diário. E tão logo a ave deixou sua casa, Hermione foi afoita procurar por alguma coisa nas matérias do jornal. Porém, Harry estava certo. Não saíra absolutamente nada.

Com um suspiro entre resignado e exasperado, ela foi até seu quarto trocar de roupa. O que quer que tivesse acontecido que resultara numa reunião de emergência entre os aurores, Hermione só saberia quando Rony voltasse.

**xxx**

As vozes altas e desorganizadas provocaram um esgar em Quim Shacklebolt. A reunião que ele pedira para Harry marcar já estava atrasada em quase meia hora. Isso ocorrera por ele não ter ido diretamente para a sala de reuniões, no Ministério da Magia. Primeiramente, fora conversar com o Ministro da Magia, Rufo Scrimgeour.

O chefe dos aurores estava acordado há mais de duas horas, pois o próprio Rufo gritara por ele da lareira de sua casa.

_- Emergência, Shacklebolt! - dissera o homem diretamente quando Quim, dois minutos depois, aparecera na sala de sua casa._

_- O quê?_

_- Aconteceram umas coisas estranhas, essa noite - Rufo continuou. - Tivemos várias manifestações de magia._

_Quim franziu o cenho._

_- Que tipo de manifestações?_

_- Do tipo que até o mais tapado dos trouxas perceberia - rosnou Rufo. - Em Stonehenge e Averbury, Drombeg, na Irlanda, na América, África... Ou seja: em qualquer lugar que você perguntar e que tenha esses maravilhosos pára-raios de magia._

_Fez-se um minuto de silêncio até o Ministro voltar a falar._

_- Quero você em minha sala cinco minutos atrás, Shacklebolt. Contate o Potter, e peça a ele para organizar uma reunião para daqui duas horas, no Ministério, com os melhores aurores de campo._

Quim assim o fizera. Agora, com a cabeça cheia do que ouvira do próprio ministro, precisava colocar seus aurores a par do que acontecera.

- Sentem-se todos, por favor - falou com sua voz retumbante, chamando a atenção de todos. - Agradeço a rapidez com que vieram aqui.

- O que está acontecendo, Quim?

- Ainda não sei, Tonks. Quero dizer... Houve manifestações de energia de maneira intensa esta noite, e em todo o mundo.

- Que tipo de manifestações?

Quim sorriu, sem humor, contudo.

- De _todo _o tipo. Luzes, barulho, alguns ventos... Os trouxas inventaram todo o tipo de desculpa, menos a mais óbvia: magia.

- Mas foi em todo lugar, ou lugares específicos? - Harry, que estava sentando ao lado de Tonks e Rony, perguntou.

- Stonehenge, Averbury, aqueles círculos que aparecem em plantações, na América, algumas aldeias da África, no norte do Brasil, Oriente Médio... Enfim...

- Em todo lugar - sentenciou um auror que devia ter cerca de quarenta anos.

Quim apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- O que você quer que nós façamos? Investigar tudo isso?

- Exatamente, Weasley. - Quim distribuiu folhas de pergaminho para os aurores que estavam sentados na mesa. Enquanto os mesmos passavam para o próximo, ficando com um, cada, ele voltou a falar. - Aí estão as localizações das manifestações. Vocês investigarão isso em duplas. Tragam-me todo e qualquer tipo de informação que conseguirem.

- Não estamos colocando poção demais num mini-caldeirão? - perguntou uma bruxa, olhando para a lista que tinha em suas mãos.

- Não. - Ajeitando-se melhor em sua cadeira, à ponta da mesa, Quim falou: - Conversei com o Ministro, mais cedo. Essas manifestações de energia não são comuns. Ao menos não ao mesmo tempo e em todo lugar. E já tivemos negligências demais no passado para poder passar algo assim. Vocês devem começar as investigações agora mesmo. As duplas e os lugares a serem investigados já foram pré-definidos, como vocês podem ver. O Departamento de Transportes Mágicos já está preparando as Chaves de Portal, e o de Cooperação Internacional em Magia está providenciando as poções para vocês entenderem os outros idiomas.

- Quim - chamou Harry, recebendo um olhar do chefe. - Por que temos que investigar também os outros países? Eles mesmos não podem fazer isso?

- Eles _estão _fazendo isso, Harry. Quem for aos outros países, procurará pessoas específicas para lhes porem a par de tudo. Mas, já vou avisando: não me tragam apenas o que eles lhes disserem. Investiguem, também.

Com isso, Quim terminou a reunião.

- Remo não vai gostar disso - reclamou Tonks. - _Eu _não estou gostando disso. Terei que ficar fora por pelo menos uma semana. O que deu neles para me mandarem para o México?

- Pelo menos você não vai ao Brasil - reclamou Zacarias Smith. - Se eu não for devorado por um índio canibal, ou me perder no meio de tanto mato, eu volto.

Rony riu.

- Se você for devorado por um índio canibal, é o coitado quem vai morrer de indigestão.

- Pelo visto você vai para um lugar bom, não é, Weasley? Para ficar de tão bom humor. - Olhando com desgosto para Harry, Smith continuou: - Afinal, você está com o Potter, e eles não mandariam o herói do mundo mágico num lugar como esse. Aonde você vai, Potter, Stonehenge?

- Nós vamos para o Oriente Médio, Smith, se quer mesmo saber - Harry respondeu friamente.

As bochechas de Zacarias coraram levemente, mas a feição desgostosa não deixou o rosto do ex-colega de escola.

- Rony - falou Harry -, vamos logo com isso. Quanto mais cedo formos, mais cedo voltamos.

- Certo. E cuidado com o índio, Smith - Rony falou, rindo -, não vai matar o coitado de indigestão!

- Esperem! - Tonks falou indo atrás dos amigos, e tropeçando numa cadeira no caminho. - Ai! Hei, vou com vocês. Anda, Gabe.

Andrew Gabe, um dos novatos no Departamento dos Aurores, seguiu com um suspiro a estabanada parceira de cabelos rosa-chiclete.

**xxx---xxx**

Assim que aparatou no Ministério da Magia naquela segunda-feira, Syndia conteve tanto um muxoxo desesperado quanto um sorriso que queria aparecer em seu rosto.

Depois de ficar o dia anterior na casa dos pais, parecia que a brilhante idéia que tivera na noite de sábado não serviu para nada. Na verdade, mais parecia que prendera a cabeça numa guilhotina e, a qualquer momento, alguém desprenderia a lâmina que desceria com toda a velocidade.

- Ah, ótimo - resmungou. - Agora estou tendo fantasias de assassinato medieval.

- Só espero que eu não seja o assassinado - zombou Gui. Porém, o sorriso do rapaz sumiu com um olhar feio de Syndia. - Era eu?

- Não. Mas deveria, se quer mesmo saber.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas enquanto passavam pela porta do elevador não tão lotado, Gui retorquiu sem conseguir conter totalmente o humor em sua voz:

- Eu deveria saber por que estou sendo ameaçado de morte em fantasia alheia?

- Talvez se eu disser que a frase "e se você deixasse, sei lá...rolar?" fosse a real culpada de tudo?

- Você...? Não! Verdade? - horrorizou-se Gui.

- Ah, e você falando assim ajuda muito, sabia? - Syndia retorquiu com irritação, desviando o olhar do amigo.

- Se você está tão irritada com isso, porque deixou, sabe, rolar?

O fato de Gui estar achando a situação engraçada e ruim ao mesmo tempo fez Syndia bufar. Ótimo amigo, ela fora arranjar.

Contudo, não respondeu a pergunta que Gui lhe fizera.

- Por que o Ministério está tão vazio? - perguntou quando já saíam do elevador.

- O Ministério não está vazio. Esse elevador e para onde estávamos indo estão vazios. Alguns aurores viajaram - ele respondeu. - Aconteceram umas coisas neste fim de semana que eles tiveram que investigar.

- Coisas? Coisas ruins?

- Não sei. Eu só sei que eles tiveram que viajar, porque meu irmão Rony foi para o Oriente e o Harry foi com ele.

- Mas eu não vi nada no jornal.

- Ah, claro que o Ministério da Magia colocaria a notícia de que surtos mágicos aconteceram no mundo, não é? - Gui então riu. - Falando em surtos... Te encontro lá dentro.

Syndia só entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando vislumbrou um homem apoiado à parede, ao lado da porta da entediante sala de arquivos do Ministério.

- Malfoy - cumprimentou Gui educadamente entrando na sala. Ele não viu Draco apenas erguer as sobrancelhas de uma maneira debochada.

Porém, assim que Gui entrou, a feição debochada de Draco sumiu. Em seu rosto, um meio sorriso que chegava aos olhos de uma maneira que fez Syndia suspirar. A lâmina da guilhotina acabara de lançar sua cabeça longe.

- Olá, Draco. Como foi seu domingo? - ela perguntou, agradecendo por sua voz sair calma.

- Entediante.

O sorriso dele ficou completo e presunçoso, Syndia notou. Ele se desencostou da parede e se empertigou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Sem saber o que fazer com as próprias mãos, Syndia cruzou os braços. Estava se sentindo como uma menina idiota que ficava sozinha com o primeiro namorado e pela primeira vez após ele a pedir em namoro. Tanto é que sentiu seu coração acelerar e seu rosto esquentar quando Draco se aproximou dela, as mãos não estando mais nos bolsos, e sim em seu rosto; os lábios dele, ainda sorrindo, nos seus.

Tão logo sentiu a maciez daquela boca, entretanto, ela agiu como deveria agir. Seus braços se descruzaram automaticamente e ela o abraçou, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

- Posso me acostumar com "bons dias" assim? - ela perguntou quando se separaram.

- Talvez. Se eu estiver num dia bom.

Syndia riu.

- Se você estiver num dia bom?

- Claro - ele respondeu dando de ombros. - Afinal, não combinamos que aproveitaríamos apenas o que há de bom no nosso... _relacionamento_?

- Sim.

- Então, obviamente, quando um estiver de mau-humor é melhor que nem procure o outro.

- Combinado.

- Como eu disse, Syndia: sem pretensões, sem problemas. Só aproveitar - ele piscou.

- Isso parece certo para mim.

- E perfeito para mim - completou Draco.

- Ontem você estava de mau-humor? - ela perguntou de repente.

- Não, por quê?

Syndia deu de ombros.

- Você não foi atrás de mim.

Draco riu.

- Achei que você precisaria de tempo. Não fiquei muito certo de que você absorvera bem minha proposta, no seu aniversário.

- Pensei que o beijo que trocamos tivesse sido uma boa certeza, Draco - ela riu.

- Honestamente? - ele perguntou com um meio sorriso que Syndia não gostou. - Eu sei o quão forte é minha persuasão. E eu achei que seria melhor ficar longe de você, ontem.

Embora a resposta dele tivesse atingido altos graus de presunção e arrogância, Syndia conseguiu sorrir. Fora realmente preocupação que ela notara na voz dele? Preocupação com o que ela estaria sentindo no dia anterior?

- Bem... Sendo assim, obrigada. Mas saiba que sua persuasão não é tão forte a ponto de eu fazer algo que não queira.

- Claro.

- Você não me conhece, Draco - ela sorriu. - Não ainda, e muito menos o necessário. Se chegar o momento de eu não querer, você saberá. E suas persuasões não serão fortes o bastante.

- Um direito seu pensar assim - ele riu.

- Um direito meu - ela falou, aproximando-se dele o bastante para roçar seus lábios nos dele - agir assim. - E afastou-se rápido o bastante para que ele não a segurasse ou ela se traísse. - Até mais, Draco.

- Até mais, Syndia - murmurou Draco para o nada, pois a moça já havia entrado na mofada sala de arquivos. Contudo, a expressão presunçosa logo deixou seu rosto ao sentir um estranho arrepio na nuca. Olhou para trás, mas nada viu, a não ser um corredor vazio. Pensando que estava imaginando coisas, Draco seguiu para sua sala. Não gostaria de estragar seu humor. Não naquele dia.

**xxx---xxx**

Com o decorrer dos dias, os aurores que saíram em campo pelos países onde ocorreram os surtos de magia voltaram ao Ministério. Contudo, nada de exato pôde ser adicionado às investigações.

- Ao que tudo indica, foi tudo coincidência, Quim - Harry falou cansado para o chefe que não parecia querer acreditar.

- Harry, tanto você quanto eu sabemos que coincidências não existem no mundo mágico. Não desse tamanho.

Quim, Harry e Rony estavam fechados na sala do chefe dos aurores há alguns minutos, pois os dois haviam acabado de chegar do exterior.

Ao contrário do que Tonks previra, ela não passara mais do que dois dias no México, e Zacarias Smith também voltara, mas não totalmente ileso. Havia um machucado em seu rosto, uma vez que ele realmente tivera que se embrenhar na floresta para encontrar o lugar que tivera o surto de magia. O machucado não pôde ser curado por ter sido uma planta de veneno forte que demoraria ainda algumas semanas para perder efeito. Porém, segundo Rony, o rapaz fora perseguido por índios canibais selvagens por ter matado um dos companheiros deles de indigestão. "Foi olhar pra cara azeda dele, que o índio caiu duro no chão", zombara Rony.

- Além disso - Quim continuou -, tem o que você e o Weasley descobriram, não é?

- Nada concreto. São apenas lendas. E nós nem vimos a tal cidade que as pessoas descreveram - Rony falou.

- Eu não sei - exasperou o homem. - Alguma peça está faltando. Essas manifestações foram muito intensas, todas com tempos exatos. Todas na madrugada de sábado para domingo... ou o horário referente em outros países... mas todos duraram seis minutos. E esse desenho que o Smith trouxe...

Zacarias trouxera um desenho que, segundo ele, fora um dos índios do Brasil que fizera. Porém, os rabiscos não estavam nítidos. Na verdade, o índio que desenhara tal figura era cego e, segundo o agente do Império Brasileiro - ou, para os ingleses, um auror do Ministério da Magia brasileiro -, o cacique da tribo dissera que o índio cego morrera após fazer tais rabiscos.

Quim não conseguira identificar as curvas e retas em comprido. Apenas seu filho Tony, de quatro anos, conseguira enxergar alguma coisa ali ao visitá-lo mais cedo. Porém ele, Quim, não sabia de onde o filho tirara a conclusão de que aquilo era um desenho de um homem de duas cabeças e três pernas, sendo que as cabeças estavam grudadas uma na outra.

- Eu tenho certeza que esse...desenho é a chave.

- Mas, sinceramente, eu não sei o que essa _coisa_ tem a ver com isso, Quim. Ou com o que Rony e eu descobrimos.

- Bem, seja o que for, não descobriremos agora. Podem ir pra casa, Harry, Rony. Vou guardar essas coisas e também já vou.

- OK. Nos vemos amanhã.

Assim que saíram da sala de Quim, Rony falou:

- Olha, não sei você, mas esse desenho tem algo a ver sim.

- Talvez se a gente falasse pra Mione - começou Harry, mas sendo interrompido por Rony.

- Não. Fora de questão. A Mione já está com seis meses, e eu não quero que ela fique se exaltando à toa.

- Ela está grávida, Rony, não doente - falou Harry entrando no elevador e apertando o botão para chegarem ao átrio.

- Claro... Deixa a Gina ficar grávida para você ver. Além disso - Rony continuou, não ligando quando Harry revirou os olhos -, ela se enfiaria na primeira biblioteca que visse, e onde eu ficaria? Sozinho, em casa. Não, obrigado, mas eu passo.

Harry encostou-se no elevador, suspirando.

- Falando nisso... Estou louco pra chegar em casa.

Rony fez uma careta, embora concordasse com o que o amigo dizia. Ele também estava louco de vontade de chegar em casa e ver Hermione. Assim como ele também sabia que Harry veria Gina que, com certeza, o estaria esperando. Certo que ele não era tão burro ou tapado assim, como muitos gostavam de dizer. E embora parecesse hipocrisia, ele não gostava de pensar em sua irmã mantendo uma vida de casada, ainda solteira. Mas ele não falaria algo assim. Principalmente por ter fortes indícios de que chegaria aos ouvidos de Hermione. Se a esposa sequer cogitasse que ele pensasse isso de Gina, poderia pensar que ele não se importava com a esposa quando vivia dormindo na casa dela, mesmo solteiros.

- Algum problema, Rony? - Harry perguntou quando viu o amigo soltar um resmungo enquanto caminhavam para o local de aparatação.

- Não. Manda um alô pra Gina.

- Pode deixar. Até amanhã.

- Até.

Em seguida, dois estalos foram ouvidos, indicando que ambos aparataram.

**xxx---xxx**

- Eu simplesmente não acredito nisso! - riu Syndia. - Finalmente!

Gui tirou os olhos do papel que lia e olhou admirado para a mulher ao seu lado.

- Pronto, endoidou...

- Se eu endoidei, não faço idéia. Mas tenho certeza que isso não é uma alucinação.

- O que você encontrou aí?

- A localização.

- De onde?

- Do lugar que o Aziza tanto quer procurar ouro.

- Mas...

- Eu sabia que conversar com a Luna não seria de tão ruim.

Gui fez uma careta. De onde aquela informação saíra? Eles estavam mais de meses procurando por informações, e apenas agora conseguiam?

- Ah, ainda bem que encontramos alguma coisa - continuou Syndia já anotando tudo o que estava naquela pasta. - Depois da intimada do Kito, achei que fecharia esse arquivo para entregar a investigação pra outra dupla. Seria um horror!

- Que coisa esquisita, não acha?

- O quê? O Kito passar pra outra dupla a nossa investigação? - Syndia perguntou sem olhar para o amigo. - Você sabe que isso é normal e...

- Não. Estou falando dessa informação aparecer do nada. A gente já tinha praticamente revirado essa sala em busca de mais informações dessa cidade. E, então, temos até a forma de chegar nela.

- Nada a ver, Gui - retorquiu Syndia, indiferente. - Só faltou essa pasta para vermos, só isso.

Gui ainda meneou a cabeça enquanto devolvia a pasta que tinha nas mãos.

- Pronto. Agora podemos ir até Kito e dar essas informações. Tenho certeza que ele nos dará a autorização para irmos até lá. Vamos? - Syndia sorriu.

Para ele não restou nada a não ser concordar com a parceira.

Assim que chegaram ao banco Gringotes, já foram procurar pelo duende, que realmente ficou alegre com a descoberta.

- Pelo visto a intimação que dei a vocês serviu pra algo, não é, não é?

Syndia e Gui se olharam, ao que ambos reviraram os olhos.

- Agora vocês vão poder ir pra essa cidade. É, essa cidade. Starta, não é? Starta.

Gui segurou uma risada. Por mais que trabalhasse com Kito há um bom tempo, as repetições do duende ainda lhe eram muito cômicas.

- Certo, certo. Levem isso ao Ministério - ele falou, entregando-lhes um memorando. - Cooperação Internacional em Magia.

- Gui - falou Syndia quando ela e o amigo já estavam nas ruas do Beco Diagonal -, pode deixar que eu levo o memorando.

- Tem certeza?

- A-ham.

- Tudo bem. Será que eles vão aprovar isso antes das festas? Queria ir depois de tudo, só no ano que vem.

- Verdade... Não pensei nisso. - Syndia fez uma careta. - Só falta passarmos as festas longe.

- Bem, vou pra casa. E você bem que podia usar sua "influência" do Departamento de Cooperação pra eles aprovarem essa viagem somente após as festas.

- Influência? Ah, ta... - riu Syndia.

- Para alguma coisa tem que servir esse seu estranho relacionamento.

- Draco não trabalha com isso. Mas vou ver o que posso fazer.

- Trabalhe sua _persuasão_, Syn - piscou Gui, ao que Syndia corou.

- Talvez eu nem precise. Dependemos do ministério do Oriente para investigarmos lá, não é? Se tivermos sorte, eles darão um pouco de trabalho.

- Sabe que ainda não me acostumei com esse seu estranho namoro? - falou Gui. - Faz uma semana, mas... Tenho pesadelos, à noite.

- Vá dissecar enguias, Gui.

O rapaz riu, despedindo-se da amiga. Syndia voltou para o Ministério da Magia. Rapidamente levou os documentos que Kito lhe entregara para o setor certo.

Sempre que os desfazedores de feitiço do banco Gringotes tinham que fazer viagens fora do Reino Unido, aquela burocracia era necessária, afinal, eles entrariam e vasculhariam território alheio.

Com um suspiro, assinou o documento que dizia que ela pedira a autorização da viagem e logo saiu da sala de número 03. Porém, seus pés estacaram. Mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para o fim do corredor. "Ora, por que não?"

Durante essa semana em que se envolvera com Draco, Syndia ou era abordada por ele nos corredores do Ministério ou ia até a sala dele dar-lhe bom dia. Mesmo que ambos não quisessem admitir, era difícil ficar muito tempo sem se verem. Tanto Draco quanto Syndia diziam a si mesmos que isso acontecia apenas porque eles gostavam de aproveitar o melhor da vida.

Syndia olhou para a mesa de Elliot Short, que estava vazia. Aproximou-se da porta da sala de Draco, mas, antes de bater, pôde ouvi-lo:

- Traga logo o que lhe pedi.

- Sim, senhor.

Ela deu passagem para Elliot passar, e não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao ver a feição de desagrado do rapaz.

- Oh, olá, Srta. Vechten.

- Sr. Short.

- Sr. Malfoy, a Srta. Vechten...

- Eu ouvi, Short. Agora, vá buscar o que te mandei.

- Sim.

Syndia ainda ouviu Elliot xingar alguma coisa antes de ela entrar na sala de Draco.

- Acho que seria melhor eu voltar depois - ela falou simplesmente.

Draco apenas a olhou, ajeitando uns papéis em uma prateleira ao lado de sua mesa. Syndia revirou os olhos.

- Eu estou trabalhando. Estou até o pescoço com processos pra resolver - Draco falou. - Mas não posso fazer nada até o Short voltar com os papéis que pedi a ele.

- E isso quer dizer?

- Feche a porta, por favor - Draco falou olhando uma das pastas da prateleira.

- Você não vai responder minha pergunta? - Syndia perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que se virava para fechar a porta da sala.

- Temos cinco minutos. - Isso foi tudo o que ela conseguiu ouvir antes de ter sua boca capturada pela dele.

**xxx---xxx**

As nuvens que ocultavam a meia lua deixavam a rua mais escura que o normal. Além disso, a pouca iluminação do lugar tornava praticamente impossível perceber a movimentação da rua. Portanto, era impossível ver uma pessoa andando àquela hora; pessoa esta que, propositalmente, apagou todos os postes de iluminação.

Andou durante dez minutos a passos rápidos e firmes, não se importando com alguns sons que, com certeza, eram feitos por animais vasculhando latas de lixo. Animais eram o de menos. Ele não ligava para esse tipo de animais. Tinha um tipo que era pior dos que se movimentavam sobre quatro patas ou sob asas. E esse tipo logo estaria liquidado.

Virou uma esquina e, vinte metros depois, adentrou em uma suntuosa propriedade. Achegou-se na porta e bateu três vezes, ao que ela foi aberta um minuto depois. Entrou sem dizer nada e sem nem sequer abaixar o capuz de sua capa, que ocultava seu rosto.

- Então?

- Eles irão logo, senhor - ele falou com uma leve mesura.

- Ótimo... E quanto aos sinais?

- O Ministério da Magia só mandou investigar àquela vez, senhor. Dois aurores em cada lugar - respondeu, embora soubesse que o homem à sua frente já tivesse essa certeza. Afinal, a casa onde estava pertencia ao Guardião Sênior.

- Descobriram algo que possa nos perturbar?

- Talvez, senhor. O desenho. Um índio cego, do Brasil, desenhou as formas. Desenhou o primeiro encontro.

- É, eu soube do desenho. Mas eles não conseguiram identificá-lo. E duvido que o façam.

- Estava realmente ruim, senhor - o visitante esclareceu.

O dono da casa suspirou. Então, num lamento, continuou:

- Eu não acredito que perdi esse primeiro encontro. Eu poderia ter visto.

Por baixo do capuz, o visitante resfolegou.

- Você... Você poderia ter visto? O primeiro?

- Sim.

- Então você sabe onde ela está! Onde eles estão!

- Sei. Mas, primeiro, preciso fazer uma visita a um velho amigo. Precisarei da ajuda dele.

- Ajuda? Desculpe a ousadia, senhor, mas não precisaremos de ajuda quando tudo iniciar.

- Dessa vez eu perdoarei, pois você é jovem. Mas _nunca _menospreze ou subestime o poder deles novamente - rosnou o Guardião. - Eles não foram escolhidos à toa. E, principalmente: você sabe quem eles são.

- Desculpe, senhor.

- Precisaremos de ajuda, pois _ele _não é alguém fácil de lidar. Talvez _ela _não seja tão difícil de persuadir. Conheço-a bem. - O Guardião pôde sentir o olhar de inveja, mas também admiração, de seu visitante. Sorriu presunçoso antes de continuar. - Também temos que encontrar o resto. E acho que sei onde está. Mas prefiro fazer isso com cautela, sem atingi-la direta ou indiretamente. - O olhar do Guardião Sênior recaiu no visitante. - Na hora, você deverá agir.

- Sim, senhor - o visitante disse solícito.

- Primeiro, preciso que você reúna os outros. Você terá o tempo de um ciclo para deixar tudo pronto.

- E o resto dos papéis...

- Deixe comigo. Ela não poderá esconder por muito tempo, se eu insistir. Mas, como eu disse, precisarei ir visitar um antigo amigo. Tenho certeza que Lúcio gostará da minha visita.

* * *

N/B: Dessa vez começarei de forma diferente... ECA! ECA! ECA! O Lucio???????? Aaaaargggghhhhhh!!! E vem aprontando, o bem ruim! AAAffff!!!! – Hummm... sinto cheiro de cidade perdida a ser encontrada no ar... E de conspiração da braba também! - Ok, eu admito. Esses beijos Draconianos pelos corredores e salas ministeriais devem ser torta de caramelo com sorvete de bons! (Minha mãe! Olha o que eu estou falando da Don... digo, do Draco!!!! =O ) – EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Harry e Rony em ação! Que sodadi que eu tava deles mandando ver! =D – Pára tudo! PÁÁÁRA TUDO! Com os mais de duzentos bruxos nossos conhecidos pela maravilhosa história potteriana afora, você, minha amada e indômita betinha, MANDOU O ZACARIAS SMITH PRO BRASIL?????? – Tô de mal! Tô de bico! Nananinanão, nem quero conversa! Ó, fui! ( ... – Rsrsrsrs... Mais um capítulo tudo de bom, Lív! Aplausos assoviantes!!!! – TeDoro! Até o próximo – BEIJÃO! =D

**N/A: **Sim, nossa beta tem o faro apurado!hihi. Este capítulo foi cheio de romance para encher os olhos e com o suspense e início de tensão para prender os leitores! E o Zacarias veio para o Brasil, pois alguém tinha que sofrer as conseqüências de nossa densa mata e vasta flora..rsrs. Se eu mandasse, tipo, um Weasley e acontecesse isso a ele, você, So, ficaria mais de mal do que já está!hihi..

Beijo, beta mais que amada!

E espero que todos tenham gostado!

**Claudiomir José Canan, **obrigada pelo comentário! Quanto às suas perguntas... Não posso respondê-las agora, só posso dizer que acompanhe a fic!

**Priscila Louredo, **mana querida!!! Que bom que gostou! =D E fazer briga Rony e Draco é engraçado..hihi.. Espero que tenha gostado deste também, irmã! Amo!

Aguardamos review!

Beijos


	16. Capítulo 15: Convites

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**Convites**_

Que Syndia gostava de ouvir som alto quando estava triste, já era certo. Porém, havia outro sentimento que ela também extravasava dessa maneira: alegria. Ela estava alegre, não tinha como dizer o contrário. Ouvir música alta, cantar junto, arriscar alguns passos de dança ensaiados... E por mais que lhe fosse estranho agir dessa maneira naquele momento, era isso que ela queria fazer. Nem se lembrava quando fora a última vez que fizera isso.

Aquelas duas semanas foram as mais excêntricas, mas também as que já faziam parte das suas preferidas.

Syndia pensou que nunca se envolveria com alguém da maneira com que estava se envolvendo com Draco Malfoy. Principalmente depois do que acontecera entre ela e Karl. Contudo, como o próprio Draco gostava de dizer, não havia motivos para dispensar bons momentos como os que eles tinham. O acordo entre eles continuava valendo, aliás: nenhuma pretensão mais séria. Apenas aproveitar o que estava acontecendo, nada mais.

E por mais que não quisesse realmente se deixar levar, a alegria extravasada naquele momento parecia que poderia fazer parte de sua vida para sempre. Era realmente incrível como a ausência de pretensões no relacionamento de ambos a deixava mais segura. Sabia, muito embora, que também deveria tomar cuidado. Estar envolvida com alguém já deixava a situação perigosa por si só. Ela poderia se envolver mais do que já se sentia estar.

Como aquelas duas semanas passaram tão rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que foram tão proveitosas quanto perigosas?

Syndia sorriu com esse pensamento enquanto terminava a limpeza de sua casa com um último aceno da varinha. Mas este pensamento também a fez ficar paralisada. Sábado. Hora do almoço! Logo teria que se encontrar com Draco para irem almoçar!

Por todos os santos, como pudera se esquecer disso? Em vez de estar bancando a dona de casa, deveria estar se arrumando!

Subindo rapidamente a escada - não sem antes desligar o aparelho de som com outro aceno da varinha -, Syndia se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro tão logo conseguiu livrar-se de suas roupas. Só esperava que tivesse tempo para se ajeitar como gostaria. Será que Draco estava tão ansioso quanto ela?

Bem, talvez ansioso não fosse a palavra correta, uma vez que, naquele momento, Draco praguejava contra seu elfo doméstico. Não que fosse culpa da pequena criatura que seu senhor estivesse atrasado, vestindo apenas as calças e os sapatos. A questão era que ficara tempo demais pensando em um documento naquela manhã, o qual vira no dia anterior na mesa de um de seus colegas de trabalho, no Departamento de Cooperação em Magia. Ainda praguejava - esquecendo-se temporariamente do elfo doméstico que acabara de entregar sua camisa limpa e perfeita - com o pensamento que tivera aquela manhã.

O documento era um pedido de dois agentes do banco Gringotes, e sua curiosidade em lê-lo só foi ativada por ter conseguido identificar um dos nomes.

O que Syndia faria com o Weasley no Oriente? E por que era tão urgente? Por que ela não falara nada com ele sobre essa possível viagem? Certo que ambos concordaram em não dar satisfações, pressionar ou qualquer tipo de coisa que encaixe num relacionamento estável e, convenhamos, normal, mas... Nem sequer tocar no assunto?

Para Draco, o fato de Syndia não ter dito nada a ele era um descaso que não fazia parte da personalidade dela - pelo que ele conhecia da moça nesse pouco tempo. Não que se importasse realmente dela viajar sozinha com o Weasley. A questão era que não gostava de se sentir menosprezado. Deixado de lado. Querendo ou não, parecendo ou não, _admitindo ou não, _eles tinham um relacionamento, por mais que fosse algo diferente!

Draco bufou com esse pensamento enquanto descia as escadas da Mansão Malfoy, em Wiltshire. Segundos depois, desaparatou.

O beco em que aparatara estava deserto. E estava prestes a sair dele quando um estalo lhe chamou a atenção.

A feição emburrada de Draco com os pensamentos que tivera minutos atrás se dissolveu como por encanto ao vislumbrar Syndia lhe sorrindo. Um rosnado, entretanto, ecoou em sua mente logo em seguida. _Controle-se, homem! Deixe de ser imbecil, parecendo que nunca viu mulher na frente._

- Vamos? - ela chamou ajeitando o casaco. Draco ofereceu o braço, ao que ambos saíram do beco.

- O que foi? - Draco perguntou depois que começaram a andar na calçada. Ele reparara que Syndia o olhou e que, inutilmente, tentou esconder um risinho em seguida.

- É que, pelo que parece, Draco, você está quebrando as próprias regras que criou.

- Estou? - perguntou indiferente.

- Bom, é o que eu acho. Não parece que você esteja num dia bom...

- E?

- _E _você mesmo disse que, quando algum de nós não estivesse de bom humor, seria melhor adiar qualquer plano que tivéssemos. Então... Não seria melhor cada um ir para suas respectivas casas?

- Eu não estou de mau humor - Draco quase rosnou, ao que Syndia ergueu as sobrancelhas, divertida. - Não gosto de frio, apenas isso. Então, apresse o passo para que cheguemos logo no restaurante. Não quero que cancelem nossa reserva pelo atraso.

Depois disso, ninguém falou mais nada. Logo entravam num restaurante de uma rua movimentada da Londres trouxa.

- Boa tarde, senhores - cumprimentou o _maitre_, à porta.

- Boa noite - respondeu Draco, adiantando-se. - Temos uma reserva na mesa... ah, aquela do canto - falou, apontando um lugar vazio ao fundo do restaurante.

- Ah... Sim... sim, senhor - o homem retorquiu com os olhos um pouco desfocados. - Claro, senhor...?

- Malfoy.

- Sim, Sr. Malfoy. Por favor, me acompanhem.

Apenas quando se sentou e o _maitre _saiu de suas vistas, que Syndia sibilou:

- Você o confundiu! Não tinha reserva alguma aqui!

Draco apenas sorriu, dando de ombros.

- Só espero que quem reservou essa mesa não faça escândalo quando a souber ocupada.

- Não vai ter - retorquiu Draco. - Esse restaurante é o único que compareço na Londres trouxa. O chefe é bruxo - completou como se isso explicasse e o anuísse de qualquer culpa pelo lapso. - E a clientela é boa.

- Você é impossivelmente arrogante, Draco Malfoy. - Syndia rolou os olhos.

Draco, mais uma vez, apenas sorriu. Acenou para o garçom, pronto para fazerem os pedidos.

Depois do primeiro jantar que tiveram juntos e das duas semanas que conviveram (estranhamente), a conversa não precisava mais ser uma obrigação. Eles ficavam confortáveis com o silêncio que às vezes imperava. Contudo, às vezes um ou outro falava algo - de preferência engraçado -, querendo ver os olhos à sua frente brilharem em astúcia, os lábios se repuxarem num sorriso desgostoso ou um riso discreto lhe escapar. Este último era o preferido de Draco. Syndia sorria com mais alegria à medida que o tempo passava. Talvez a garrafa de vinho também fosse uma forte aliada, naquele momento.

Já o motivo do sorriso desgostoso apareceu apenas uma vez quando Syndia lembrou algo que Draco não gostou.

- Eu quero que chegue logo o Natal - ela dissera com um pequeno sorriso.

- Para quê? Esperando os presentes aos pés da árvore? - zombou Draco.

- Não, engraçadinho. Eu gosto do espírito de Natal. Toda aquela alegria, paz... Certo que minha família não é grande, somos apenas mamãe, papai e eu, mas... É tão bom - suspirou Syndia. - Lembro quando meu pai me acordava, quando eu ainda era criança, dizendo que a árvore na sala estava cheia de presentes. Ele parecia mais criança do que eu - riu.

- Humf - resmungou Draco quase imperceptivelmente.

Syndia, entretanto, percebeu.

- O que foi? Não gosta do Natal, Draco?

- Não. Desde que minha mãe morreu - falou diretamente. E embora ele tivesse se mostrado indiferente ao dizer tal coisa, Syndia se constrangeu.

- Oh, sinto muito. Draco, eu não sabia que...

- Ora, já faz vários anos. E não precisa lamentar por algo que não é sua culpa. Você nem a conhecia.

Syndia olhou para o rosto de Draco por alguns segundos, o qual logo perguntou qual boneca ela havia pedido ao pai para aquele Natal. Ela aceitou a brincadeira dele, dizendo que pedira a última boneca da moda, embora percebesse também que os olhos dele não eram os mesmos.

Sentiu-se estranha, naquele momento. Por mais que repetisse para si mesma, dizendo que não gostaria de se envolver com Draco mais seriamente, era difícil não tentar decifrar aqueles olhos cinza, às vezes azulados, que pareciam tão frios quanto acolhedores. Estava cada vez mais difícil não se envolver.

Mesmo não sabendo, entretanto, essa também era uma batalha que Draco travava cada vez mais arduamente dentro de si.

Quando chegou a hora de deixarem o restaurante, eles começaram a andar por um parque que havia do lado de fora. Porém, o frio de dezembro parecia coagir quem quer que se aventurasse a andar pelas ruas no fim da tarde.

Olhando ao redor, Syndia falou:

- Você não está com frio? Eu estou congelando, aqui.

- Eu sei de algo que pode te ajudar a se aquecer - Draco retorquiu com um sorriso e parando de andar.

- Verdade?

- Por que eu mentiria sobre isso?

- Eu não sei - Syndia retorquiu, sorrindo. - Você teria algum motivo para mentir para mim, Draco?

- No momento, não.

Então Draco se inclinou, beijando-a.

Os lábios dele estavam frios por causa do vento gelado, assim como seu rosto. Mas um calor logo subiu pelo baixo ventre em direção ao peito de Syndia, que retribuiu o beijo e o abraçou sem pensar duas vezes. E pensar, realmente, não era o que ambos faziam naqueles últimos dias.

Cada vez que um sentia os lábios do outro, o corpo tão próximo, os braços envolvendo cada vez mais fortemente, a razão os deixavam por completo.

Syndia conseguiu ouvir, embora sem entender, murmúrios de alguns transeuntes corajosos quando Draco aprofundou o beijo. Era como se ele quisesse se aquecer no meio daquele gelo do inverno. Ela não se queixou, pelo contrário, embora agradecesse por estarem no meio de um parque e com pessoas olhando, o que a forçava a manter certo controle de suas ações e reações.

Mas deixou que os braços dele a estreitassem mais, colando seus corpos. Deixou que língua quente explorasse sua boca, que os dentes mordessem levemente seu lábio inferior...

Apenas quando respirar se fez mais de que necessário que eles separaram seus lábios; os corpos ainda juntos demais. Demorou um pouco para que recobrassem o fôlego.

- O frio se foi? - Draco perguntou num murmúrio. Syndia percebeu a presunção na voz dele.

- Mais ou menos. Ainda estou congelando aqui. Preciso de minha casa, honestamente - Syndia murmurou. E diante do olhar de Draco, completou: - Uma deliciosa xícara de chá bem quentinha. Esse frio está acabando comigo.

- Um chá seria realmente bom - retorquiu com um meio sorriso.

- Você está se convidando?

- Eu não posso ir?

Syndia sorriu, embora seu cérebro parecesse queimar em dúvida. Ela fora bem resistente em permitir que Draco adentrasse sua casa novamente. Sabia o que poderia acontecer com ele por lá. Contudo, os pensamentos daquela manhã, a maravilhosa companhia na parte da tarde, aqueles braços ainda a aquecendo... os lábios dele em seu pescoço... Esse conjunto lhe embotava a mente.

- Pode - respondeu. Afastou-se um pouco de Draco, o que fez seu cérebro começar a funcionar novamente. - Voltamos para o beco ou...? - perguntou hesitante. Estava agindo de maneira errada, sabia disso.

- Aqui tem um lugar. Eu acho...

Rapidamente eles alcançaram um banheiro público vazio e desaparataram de lá, aparecendo a uma rua de distância da casa de Syndia. A moça verificou que não havia ninguém na rua quando ficou em frente a sua porta e retirou sua varinha, encostando-a na fechadura.

Ela se livrou da capa assim que entrou, ao que Draco fez o mesmo.

- Você vai fazer o chá? Vou acender a lareira.

- Ah...Tudo bem - respondeu Syndia.

Draco estava muito à vontade, ela reparou. Isso não era _nada _bom. Ainda não se sentia pronta para ter um homem dentro de sua casa. Pois Syndia sabia muito bem qual era a intenção de Draco ao acender sua lareira, beber chá, ficar aquecido no sofá...e depois, com certeza, na cama!

- Ah, Deus, no que estou me metendo? - perguntou para si mesma num murmúrio frustrado.

Contudo, a voz de Draco chamou sua atenção.

- O chá está pronto? - ele perguntou.

Há quanto tempo ele estava na cozinha? Syndia não queria nem pensar nisso.

- Não - ela respondeu automaticamente. Virando-se para o armário de sua cozinha, perguntou: - Que tipo de chá você prefere? Tenho dois tipos de ervas, aqui. Essa daqui é...

- Na verdade - Draco a cortou -, não acho que quero uma gota de chá.

Percebendo a aproximação dele, Syndia ainda tentou desconversar.

- Bem, eu ainda estou com um pouco de frio. E acho que um chá vai terminar de me aquecer, sabe?

- Eu tenho outros planos para te aquecer, se não se importa.

As mãos de Syndia pararam de vasculhar seu armário quando os braços de Draco rodearam sua cintura e os lábios dele alcançaram seu pescoço.

- E seu eu disser que me importo? - ela perguntou num sussurro, o que fez Draco rir.

- Eu não vou acreditar.

- Ah, sim... Muito prático.

Draco a virou para si, falando em seguida:

- E inteligente. - E a beijou.

Toda e qualquer preocupação que Syndia sentira até então se dissolveu novamente. Enquanto sentia os lábios de Draco, os braços dele a apertando, uma das mãos em seus cabelos, o receio e a hesitação não existiam mais. Em seu lugar, apenas a vontade de beijar de volta, aproximar mais seus corpos... E não ligava que, para Draco, fosse apenas uma diversão o estranho relacionamento dos dois.

Entretanto, diversão era algo que Draco não pensava mais sobre o que ele sentia por Syndia. Certo que admitir ainda era um grande passo que ele não queria dar, embora saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria a possibilidade de dar tal passo era-lhe frustrante. Parecia que a mulher em seus braços tinha um poder magnético sobre ele, o qual inibia qualquer pensamento racional, que seus princípios falassem mais alto, fazendo suas concepções desaparecerem.

Suspiros, gemidos, boca macia, pele arrepiada... Syndia sobre o balcão da cozinha, Draco entre as pernas dela. Essa era a realidade de ambos. Nada mais importava.

Ou talvez importasse...

Ouvir Syndia gemer seu nome quando sua mão alcançou as curvas da moça, mesmo sobre a camiseta, fez ambos se olharem. Aquele olhar foi o bastante para perceberem o ponto que chegaram. Continuar naquele momento, portanto, era difícil.

O tempo passou despercebido enquanto se olhavam, avaliando, medindo as conseqüências. Pois eles sabiam que elas viriam. Eles sabiam que, a partir de agora, as pretensões que nenhum deles queriam apareceriam mais fortes, não se trataria apenas de diversão. Porém, conversar _agora _não seria também uma boa ideia.

O som de batidas rápidas na janela da cozinha foi o que os salvou.

- Eu... A janela - Syndia falou ainda sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

- Claro - Draco retorquiu automaticamente.

As pernas de Syndia afrouxaram, soltando Draco que logo se distanciou dela. Ela respirou fundo enquanto se aproximava da janela, abrindo-a parcialmente e permitindo que uma pequena e ouriçada coruja entrasse por ela.

- Pichitinho?

- Você conhece essa coruja? - Draco perguntou com esgar, uma vez que a ave não queria sossegar. Até quando estava nas mãos de Syndia, ela continuava agitada.

- Sim, ela é a coruja do Ronald Weasley. Mas, por que ele me mandaria... Ah, está explicado - sorriu quando conseguiu abrir o pergaminho, também soltando Pichitinho que, inocentemente, fora até Draco. O rapaz apenas sacudiu a mão, quase acertando-a.

- Não sabia que você se correspondia com o Weasley - falou com desprezo.

- Por que, não? Ele é meu parceiro, não é?

- Como?

- É do Gui. Ele está me convidando, junto dos meus pais, para ir à casa deles, no Natal.

- Que interessante - resmungou Draco num murmúrio. - E você vai?

- Não sei - Syndia retorquiu, estranhando a leve agressividade na voz de Draco. Olhando para ele, continuou: - Tenho que falar com meus pais, não é?

Deixando a carta no balcão, ela pegou no armário dois biscoitos para Pichitinho, que começou a comê-los animadamente. Preferiu ficar olhando para a coruja a encarar Draco mais uma vez. De uma hora para outra, tudo parecia mais confuso do que ela poderia imaginar acontecer.

- Tenho que ir - Draco falou de supetão. - Ahm... Esqueci que tenho um... um relatório, em casa, me esperando.

- Não sabia que você era de levar trabalho para casa.

- Às vezes faço isso.

- Então, tá - Syndia falou, sentindo-se aliviada.

Ela o acompanhou até a porta.

- A gente se vê amanhã? - Draco perguntou enquanto vestia o casaco. Ele se parecia com ele mesmo, novamente.

- Talvez... Eu costumo passar os domingos com meus pais, lembra? - Syndia respondeu sorrindo, como se desculpasse. - Se até à tardezinha você terminou seu relatório...

- Vamos ver, então. Te mando uma coruja.

- Tudo bem.

Syndia adiantou-se para dar um beijo de despedida em Draco, mas ele abriu a porta e saiu, dizendo apenas um "adeus".

**xxx---xxx**

Os dias que antecediam o Natal passaram rapidamente. Talvez fosse exatamente por isso, por essa estranha velocidade no tempo, que deixara Gina mais irritada.

- Eu simplesmente não acredito nisso.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando para ela.

- O que foi?

- Olhe só para esses convites. Eu simplesmente não acredito nisso - ecoou a garota, balançando um dos convites na frente do noivo.

- O que há de errado com eles? - Harry perguntou olhando para o papel em suas mãos sem entender.

- Eu não pedi essa cor horrorosa de amarelo para o convite. Eles só devem estar de perseguição. Eu pedi um amarelo bem leve, e eles me mandam essa cor de canário!

- Gina... Esse amarelo não é de canário. De jeito algum. Amarelo-canário é bem mais forte e...

- Não é o amarelo que eu pedi. Eles fizeram errado - ela o cortou num sibilo.

Harry achou melhor não contrariar. Ainda tinha muito amor à vida.

- A questão - ela continuou - é que já estamos a menos de dois meses para o casamento. E a não ser que eles façam milagre, não vão conseguir nos entregar os convites a tempo. Como vou convidar nossos amigos tão em cima da hora? E ainda tem a tia Muriel, que não quer emprestar a tiara dela de maneira alguma. O que eu fiz a ela?

- Gina, calma! - pediu Harry, sentando-se ao lado da moça no sofá. - Desde quando você é tão descontrolada assim?

- Eu não estou descontrolada, estou estressada! Não posso me estressar de vez em quando?

- É que o que você está fazendo é mais a cara do Rony, se que saber.

Gina bufou, exasperada. Respirou fundo duas vezes em seguida.

- Tem razão - falou mais calma. - Desculpe. Acho que perdi o controle. É que eu pedi a cor dos convites direitinho, Harry, e o casamento está tão perto para ter erros assim...

- É só pedirmos pressa. E aposto que se você chegar nervosa assim lá, as pessoas vão ficar com tanto medo, que farão o serviço em tempo recorde - ele riu.

- É bom fazerem mesmo, se quer saber - ela sorriu, olhando-o.

- Era para você ficar feliz com o casamento, não estressada.

- Mas estou feliz! - Gina retorquiu parecendo ultrajada. - Eu quero que tudo saia perfeito, Harry. O casamento do Rony e da Mione foi tão bonito. E eu ouço a Fleur conversando com minha mãe sobre o casamento dela com o Gui. E agora as coisas começam a dar errado no nosso casamento, eu começo a pensar que tudo vai ser uma tragédia, no dia.

- Se você quiser, a gente foge e se casa numa cidadezinha qualquer com um padre trouxa. O casamento é legal e você não se estressa.

- Sabe que é bem tentador? - ela riu.

- Fica de costas para mim.

- O quê?

- De costas - Harry falou prático. - Você está tensa, então, vou acabar com essa tensão.

- E eu posso saber como você vai efetuar tal milagre? - Gina perguntou risonha, mas obedecendo.

- Vou fazer massagem em você, bobinha.

Gina olhou para ele mais uma vez, mas Harry a fez girar e puxou um pouco o leve casaco de Gina juntamente com as alças da blusa que ela usava, desnudando os ombros da moça. Como se soubesse o que estava fazendo, Harry começou a efetuar movimentos circulares com os dedos, pressionando-os um pouco forte.

- Você sabe mesmo o que está fazendo? - indagou Gina, suspeitando.

- Relaxa, tá legal? - ele falou, ajeitando-se melhor no sofá de modo que ficasse um pouco mais perto dela.

Respirando fundo, Gina procurou fazer o que ele mandara. Pouco a pouco ela foi conseguindo acompanhar os movimentos dele, também mostrando quando os apertos eram doloridos demais. Quando sentia Harry pressionar um pouco mais forte, soltava um lamento leve, mas quando sentia a massagem surtindo efeito, inclinava a cabeça e soltava um leve gemido apreciativo.

Os dedos dele alcançaram a base do pescoço e Gina jogou um pouco a cabeça para frente.

- Hmm... Assim está gostoso.

- Eu disse a você.

- Não precisa ficar tão cheio de si, Potter.

- Claro que posso! - ele riu. - Sou um homem que sabe fazer massagens, ou seja, sou um homem completo.

- Nossa! Você já foi mais humilde.

- É que ganhei certas coisas na vida que mandaram minha humildade para os confins. Desculpe - falou por Gina ter soltado um leve "ai" quando ele apertou um pouco mais forte o ombro da moça.

- Tudo bem. E você por acaso pode me dizer o que o tornou tão arrogante?

- Primeiro, ser o melhor jogador de quadribol que Hogwarts já teve. - Harry riu quando Gina bufou. - Depois, passar a melhor época da minha vida em Hogwarts fugindo de um irmão ciumento. E depois, enfrentar mais outro exército de ruivos ciumentos. E, finalmente... - ele fez suspense.

- Finalmente o quê, Sr. Humildade nos Confins?

- E então eu ganhei você.

- Não creio que você tenha me _ganhado,_Harry - riu Gina.

- Não? Então, por qual motivo você está agora vendo convites de casamento comigo? Não foi porque eu ganhei você?

- Pergunto-me o que fiz para merecer tal coisa. Se minha mãe o visse agora, retiraria grande parte dos adjetivos que ela vive colocando em você.

- Se sua mãe me visse agora, ela teria certeza que não sou bem um bom moço.

- Hum... E não creio que isso faça parte da massagem - ela falou quando os lábios dele alcançaram seu pescoço.

- Da massagem, não. Mas também relaxa.

- Ah, isso eu não posso negar.

Harry continuou com a massagem até que percebeu que Gina relaxara completamente.

- Tem certeza que você tem que ir embora hoje? - ele perguntou quando ela se recostou em seu peito.

- Harry...

- Não pode dormir aqui?

- Você sabe que não. Amanhã cedo vou ajudar a mamãe. Ela quer um jantar de Natal maravilhoso.

- Hum...

Ele ficou alguns minutos concentrando-se em brincar com os cabelos dela. Falou, então:

- Sabe que eu não precisaria de presente de Natal se você ficasse aqui, não sabe?

Gina riu, virando-se para ele e beijando-lhe os lábios.

- Claro que sei. Por isso mesmo comprei um presente. Para não cair em suas chantagens.

- É... Suspeitei disso mesmo.

Ainda rindo, a ruiva se levantou do sofá.

- Aonde vai?

- Na gráfica. Quero resolver o problema dos convites ainda hoje.

- Gina, é véspera de feriado!

- Eu sei - ela retorquiu, vestindo seu casaco. - Vamos?

- Sair nesse frio?

- Harry!

E sem ter como retorquir, Harry se levantou, vestiu seu casaco e saiu com Gina naquele fim de tarde congelante.

**xxx---xxx**

Assim que visualizou a casa retorcida à sua frente, Lyx suspirou.

- Achei que você já tivesse parado com essa infantilidade, querida. - Embora tivesse falado carinhosamente, Lyx percebeu a censura na voz do marido.

- Estou lembrando a primeira festa de Natal que eu fui - ela retorquiu vendo a filha adiantar-se para cumprimentar uma mulher ruiva. Com certeza a mãe de Gui Weasley. - Foi na casa do Ministro da Magia, tudo tão maravilhoso. Agora, cá estou eu, prestes a entrar numa casa que parece que vai desabar a qualquer momento e pisando em barro congelado.

- Nós vamos dar meia volta, você vai decepcionar sua filha, ser deseducada com essas pessoas que nos convidaram tão alegremente, caso continue desse jeito, Lyx.

Lyx olhou constrangida para Oren.

- Me desculpe. É que tem certas mudanças que...

- Senhor e Sra. Vechten! - chamou Molly.

Syndia olhou para os pais quando a mãe de seu amigo os chamou. Ficou feliz em ver o sorriso verdadeiro do pai, assim como também ficou satisfeita ao perceber que a mãe estava fazendo de tudo para ser educada e cordial.

A princípio foi difícil convencer a mãe à ir na casa dos Weasley. Ela fizera perguntas insistentes sobre não poder fazer um almoço para a família Vechten e convidar Draco. Syndia não se lembrava de quantas vezes tivera que repetir que Draco não gostava de Natais.

- Todos gostam de Natal! - Lyx dissera pela enésima vez.

- Eu não vou repetir o que eu disse.

Pelo menos agora ela estava junto de seus amigos. Nem se lembrara qual fora a última vez em que tivera um Natal tão completo. Os risos soltos, o sentimento de união, de desejo de que tudo na vida seja abençoado...

O sol pareceu pôr-se cedo naquele dia. Syndia nem sequer conseguiu aproveitar totalmente a companhia de Gui ou dos irmãos dele - assim como o que veio da Romênia, para as festas. Ao menos assim ela pensou, uma vez que, para ela, o tempo parecera curto demais.

Mas o que também tomava sua cabeça era o fato de parecer que faltava algo para que a alegria daquele dia fosse completa. Entretanto, não demorou muito para que ela descobrisse o que estava faltando. Assim como também não demorou muito para que Gui percebesse a situação da amiga e perguntado na primeira oportunidade o que estava acontecendo. Essa oportunidade surgiu quando Syndia foi buscar mais chá na cozinha.

- Deixe que busco, querida - Molly ainda falou.

- Não precisa, Sra. Weasley - retorquiu Syndia. - Sei o caminho.

- Eu a ajudo - prontificou-se Gui. E embora Fleur não tivesse feito uma boca cara após isso, ele não aceitou recusa.

- Se a sua noiva não te matar, ela vai matar a mim - Syndia falou quando eles alcançaram a cozinha e fugiram de possíveis ouvidos curiosos.

- Então espero que você seja tão resistente quanto eu.

- Engraçadinho. Mas, desembucha.

- Como?

- Coloca para fora, Weasley. O que você quer?

Gui deu um meio sorriso e depois deu de ombros.

- Não sabia que você me conhecia tão bem, Syn.

- Convivência, amor. Agora, diga.

- Bom... Não é que eu estivesse reparando em você, mas...

- Mas?

- Eu percebi que você estava um pouco fora de órbita. Em alguns momentos. É isso.

- Oh...

- Você ficou corada. Já nem precisa mais dizer o que é - falou Gui com uma careta. - Sei em _quem _você estava pensando.

- Não sabia que você me conhecia tão bem - Syndia falou, ao que Gui retorquiu o mesmo:

- Convivência, querida.

Syndia suspirou, encostando-se à pia e segurando a xícara com as duas mãos. Olhando para a louça para que não precisasse encarar Gui, falou:

- Ele está sozinho na casa dele. Draco disse que não gosta do Natal, principalmente depois que a mãe morreu. Mas não acho que ele esteja totalmente indiferente, hoje. A casa dele é imensa e parece tão fria.

- E você vai fazer o quê, quanto a isso?

- Eu não sei... Eu pensei em comprar um presente para ele, só que não acho que seja uma boa ideia. O que vou comprar? Sou horrível para isso.

- Pois é, eu percebi pela gravata que você me deu.

O rosto de Syndia ganhou tons absurdos de vermelho.

- Ah, Gui, desculpe mesmo. Devolva-me a gravata que eu te dou um presente melhor. O que você quer?

- Estou brincando, Syn. Ao menos a Fleur gostou da gravata. Posso usar em algo formal, não? Sei lá... Talvez quando formos nos encontrar com os pais dela de novo. Ao menos assim eles tiram a atenção para os meus cabelos e o brinco.

Syndia riu.

- Mas o que você pretende fazer? Afinal, vocês estão namorando, não é?

- Bom... Namorar não é bem a palavra certa - Syndia disse um pouco encabulada. - A gente está apenas curtindo um ao outro e o que tem de bom nisso.

- O dia que eu descobrir o que tem para "curtir" no Malfoy, acho que vou para o céu sem pagar pedágio.

- Engraçadinho - resmungou Syndia. Suspirou novamente. - Acho que vou à casa dele. Fazer uma visita, ver como ele está.

- O namorado...ou rolo é seu mesmo. Fique à vontade.

- Obrigada.

- Syndia?

Tanto a moça quanto Gui olharam para a entrada da cozinha, onde Oren estava.

- Sim, papai?

- Vamos, querida? Acho que sua mãe já venceu a cota dela em ficar fora de casa - ele sorriu.

- Claro.

Os Vechten então se despediram e logo foram embora, porém Syndia, em vez de aparatar em sua casa, foi para outra: uma mansão em Wiltishire.

Ela sabia que, agora, estava praticamente tirando toda e qualquer barreira que existia entre o que quer que Draco e ela tinham e um namoro comum. Porém, respirando fundo, aproximou-se do portão de entrada. Independente do que pudesse acontecer naquela casa após tal constatação não a mataria, mataria?

* * *

_**N/B: Não. Não mataria a Syn... – MAS VOCÊ, BETINHA, VAI ACABAR ME MATANDO, ISSO SIM! – Tem idéia de quantas vezes eu segurei a respiração neste capítulo, do tipo: "Agora vai!" – E aí você me vem com corujinhas hiperativas e visitas a gráficas atrás de convites amarelo-canário??????????????? ( – É bom esse presente, que a Syndia está prestes a entregar, ser bom, mas bom meeeesmoooo no próximo capítulo! Estou aqui me segurando, sem dar piti, única e exclusivamente porque confio em você na escrita, e reparei no fato de que a Syn está mais próxima dos lençóis de seda emaranhados de um certo loiro que nunca! ;D – Outro capítulo supimpa, Betinha! (apesar dos solavancos no meu coração!) – Fico aqui, torcendo por um próximo capítulo em breve! (Ouviu? BREVE!) – rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... - Beijo enorme, Lív! TDoro! Até breve!  
**__**P.s.: BREVE!!!!!!!!!!**_

N/A: (dando sorrisão para minha Beta) Sim, quando a situação parecia caminhar calorosamente, lá ia a bonitona da Livinha e apagava o fogo..hehe.. Mas o que é da Syndia está guardado, Beta! Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo, que mostrou um pouco mais da família da Syn e a quantas anda a relação (ou o que quer que nomeie aquilo..hihi) dela com o Draco.

**Bernardo Cardoso: **rapaz sumido! Só perdoo você, pois sei como é essa vida real. Que bom que gostou, Be, e sim, estamos humanizando o Draco! =D Beijos, querido.

**Paty Black: **manaa!!!! Sim, curtir o melhor da vida é o melhor.. =D E cá está o capítulo, mas ainda não chegamos aos finalmente..hihi.. Pois é, a Pam está apenas como colaboradora, e confiando em minha pessoa (pobrezinha dela.. - *risada malvada) Beijos, Índia Loura! TAmo! Liv.

Sem mais...

Beijos a todos,

Livinha e Pamela Black


	17. Capítulo 16: Presentes de Natal

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**Presente de Natal**_

Ela respirou fundo pela segunda vez e deu mais um passo na direção do portão. Porém franziu o cenho, perguntando-se como entraria. O portão sequer se mexera e ela estava seriamente pensando em chamar por Draco de alguma maneira. Contudo, sem que fizesse nada, o portão de repente se abriu sozinho.

Syndia adentrou um pouco receosa aquele lugar ostentoso. A mansão Malfoy tinha um jardim que poderia ser apreciado, e muito, durante o verão. Mas naquele inverno, apenas neve sobre galhos podia ser visto. Desviando os olhos das árvores congeladas, preferiu encarar a porta que se encontrava à sua frente, a qual foi aberta assim que ela estendeu a mão para bater.

- Boa noite, Srta. Syndia Vechten. – Uma pequena criatura curvou-se para Syndia servilmente e também gesticulando para que a moça entrasse. – Eu sou Dimbo, o elfo doméstico do Sr. Malfoy. Meu senhor pediu que a senhorita esperasse por ele na sala. Venha comigo, por favor, senhorita.

Syndia seguiu o elfo em silêncio, seu olhar procurando algo ao redor. Quando ficou sozinha, respirou fundo mais uma vez. As mãos estavam entrelaçadas, mostrando seu nervosismo.

Mesmo percebendo o que sentia por Draco, percebendo que a brincadeira de ambos já passara, e muito, disso, era difícil mostrar. O que ele faria quando ela dissesse que estava ali por simplesmente ter sentido sua falta? Que estar com ele era a melhor coisa que acontecia em seu dia, beijá-lo lhe era o céu e estar em seus braços a deixava tranqüila e nervosa ao mesmo tempo?

Ele fora muito taxativo quando lhe dissera que eles estavam juntos apenas para aproveitar o melhor que cada um poderia oferecer. Nada de pretensões ou cobranças. Não um relacionamento comum como qualquer casal tinha.

Contudo ela estava ali, agora. Mostrando que tinha pretensões sim. E ele as perceberia, mesmo com ela não as dizendo.

Seus olhos caíram na lareira acesa enquanto, novamente, respirava fundo. Porém, o ar começou a lhe faltar, assim como o coração a acelerar, no momento que ouviu o som de passos. E Syndia mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos quando Draco chamou seu nome:

- Olá, Syndia.

- Olá – ela respondeu, encarando-o; a apreensão desaparecendo de seu rosto, mas ainda gritante em seu espírito.

Ela se levantou, ao que ele se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo rápido.

- Não esperava você aqui. Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, notando o olhar nervoso dela após o beijo.

- Sim, claro – ela sorriu. – Afinal, foi o que combinamos, não? Nos encontrar apenas quando estivermos realmente bem.

- Claro. – Draco pegou as duas taças de vinho que o elfo trouxera, dando uma para Syndia. – Então, como foi o seu dia?

- Bem. A família de Gui é muito divertida.

- Ah, então seus pais aceitaram o convite dos Weasley?

- Sim.

- Até mesmo sua mãe? – Syndia ergueu as sobrancelhas com o questionamento, ao que Draco respondeu: - É que sempre ouvi falar que os Goldstein eram pessoas refinadas, e imagino como esteja o que os Weasley chamam de casa, nesse inverno.

Todo o nervosismo de Syndia em estar ali sumiu completamente com o que Draco dissera.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora – ela falou irritada e se levantando enquanto colocava a taça de vinho sobre a mesa de centro.

- OK, retiro o que disse – Draco apressou-se em dizer, segurando-a pelo pulso e se levantando também. – É que, digamos que é um costume meu ser franco demais.

- Franqueza? Para mim, o que você acabou de fazer foi ser preconceituoso. Eles são meus amigos, Draco, acostume-se em pelo menos não dizer nada ofensivo a eles na minha frente!

- Tudo bem, eu retirei o que disse, não foi? Sente-se novamente, sim? – Como Syndia apenas rolou os olhos, ainda se mostrando irritada, ele insistiu: - Por favor?

Ela o encarou com os braços cruzados.

- Cuidado com o que diz de agora em diante, Draco. Eu adoro aquela família.

- Sim, senhora. Agora, por favor, vamos voltar a falar de coisas mais agradáveis e tomar o vinho? – ele perguntou, estendendo-lhe a taça.

Syndia então a aceitou depois de se sentar. Naquela hora, Draco ficou mais próximo dela, deixando seu braço descansando no encosto do sofá enquanto sua mão brincava com uma mecha do cabelo da mulher à sua frente. Como se apenas isso fosse o bastante, o coração de Syndia voltou a acelerar gradativamente, assim como seu nervosismo aumentou do mesmo modo.

- Como foi seu dia na casa dos Weasley? – Draco perguntou, agora sem nem um traço de preconceito em sua voz.

- Foi bom. Como eu disse, adoro todos eles. Até mesmo o irmão de Gui, o que mora na Romênia, estava lá com a noiva.

- Vocês abriram muitos presentes?

- Não, não abrimos – ela respondeu em tom de aviso ao notar o tom levemente sarcástico dele, o que o fez rir.

- Mas ao menos alguma boneca?

Dessa vez, Syndia não segurou a risada.

- Só para você registrar, Draco Malfoy, meu pai não me dá mais bonecas há anos, sabia?

- Foi você quem disse que gostava de receber uma boneca diferente em todo Natal, não eu.

Syndia fechou os olhos quando a mão de Draco esqueceu-se de seus cabelos e passou a acariciar seu pescoço e seu ombro direito. Porém, voltou a olhá-lo quando a mão de Draco fixou-se em sua nuca e o sentiu se aproximar.

- Como está o vinho?

- Delicioso.

- Você se importaria se eu retirasse a taça de sua mão?

- De maneira alguma - ela respondeu num sussurro.

E novamente aconteceu o que sempre acontecia quando Syndia sentia os lábios de Draco nos seus. Era realmente incrível como as sensações pareciam ser as mesmas, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente novas.

Os receios sumiram como de costume assim como sua pele também se arrepiou. Sentiu que seu coração poderia sair pela boca e que Draco poderia ouvi-lo ribombar dentro de seu peito.

O beijo iniciado lenta e delicadamente começou a ganhar intensidade. As mãos que apenas lhe seguravam passaram a descer pelo seu braço, chegando em sua cintura. Quando o ar começou a lhe faltar, Syndia não fez questão de interrompê-lo, pelo contrário. Porém não achou ruim quando Draco direcionou os lábios dele para seu pescoço. Gemeu baixinho quando os lábios dele tornaram-se dentes, mordendo-a, provocando-a e, Syndia sabia, testando-a.

Entretanto, daquela vez Syndia não o pararia. Por mais que uma vozinha em sua mente ainda insistisse em querer gritar para que ela o fizesse, ela deixaria que Draco ditasse as regras daquela vez. Durante aquelas semanas em que eles estiveram juntos, ela sempre tomava todo o cuidado em não permitir que eles estivessem sozinhos em um lugar tão confortável, tão isolado. Sim, havia o elfo doméstico dentro daquela casa, mas Syndia tinha certeza que Draco ordenara previamente que a criatura não os interrompesse e ficasse o mais longe possível daquela sala por tempo indeterminado.

Por isso mesmo ela não se retraiu quando se percebeu sendo deitada naquele sofá. A única coisa que ela tinha forças e vontade para fazer era beijá-lo de volta, passar seus braços ao redor do corpo dele, ajeitar-se por debaixo de Draco.

Não quis se perguntar como tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, se fora rápido demais, afinal ela acabara de chegar e até se irritara com ele. Mas aparentemente ele tinha um poder sobre ela que até então Syndia não queria admitir e aceitar.

E assim como ela, Draco também tinha controversas em sua mente - até onde ela se permitia trabalhar!

Tendo Syndia tão perto de si, as reservas pareciam diminutas, sem aparente importância. Tendo-a em seus braços, qualquer pensamento racional lhe fugia. E fazer amor com ela em seu sofá, naquele momento, lhe era a única coisa apropriada. Por sorte ele realmente mandara Dimbo se enfiar na cozinha e não sair de lá até ser chamado.

Suas mãos apressadas, curiosas e ansiosas embrenharam-se sob a roupa de Syndia, e ao contrário do que pensou, ouvi-la gemer seu nome não o assustou. Em seu resquício de sensatez, essa reação da moça era natural, e não um sinal de que o relacionamento deles teria alguma conseqüência inesperada dali para frente. O acordo de semanas atrás ainda valia. Não haveria pretensões.

- Não é melhor irmos para outro lugar? – A voz de Syndia sussurrada em seu ouvido fez Draco olhá-la nos olhos.

As íris castanho-esverdeadas brilhavam absurdamente e a boca dela estava tão vermelha quanto os beijos ardentes permitiam torná-la assim.

- Outro lugar? – a voz dele saiu rouca como a dela. – Como assim em outro lugar? - perguntou, a mão dele passeando por baixo da blusa dela, fazendo Syndia arquejar e fechar os olhos por alguns segundos.

- Um lugar mais... apropriado. Não aqui... no sofá da sala – ela respondeu entre respirações entrecortadas.

- Se formos para o meu quarto, demoraremos a chegar - ele retorquiu beijando-lhe o queixo e descendo os lábios.

- E... e o seu elfo doméstico?

- Ele não aparecerá enquanto não for chamado.

- Draco... – ela ainda tentou, mas ele a interrompeu:

- Syndia, vamos aproveitar o que é bom, não foi isso que combinamos? E isso é bom, não é?

- É bom... Muito bom.

Draco passou devagar as mãos pela cintura de Syndia, alcançando sua pele sob a camiseta, o que a fez fechar os olhos e sentir um arrepio percorrer todo se corpo, enquanto também a deixava com a respiração pesada. Ele não sabia explicar ao certo, mas naquele momento não queria arrancar as roupas daquela mulher de uma vez como fizera com outras mulheres.

Além disso, o fato de ter Syndia em sua casa, lugar que nenhuma outra mulher sequer pisou, o fazia querer ser carinhoso, queria sentir cada parte daquele corpo que ele revelaria bem devagar. E, mais uma vez, o fato de estar percebendo que sua relação com ela não era mais apenas uma brincadeira, não quebrou a vontade de tê-la completamente.

Mas, mais uma vez, Syndia chamou-lhe pelo nome.

- Draco, por favor... Aqui não.

- Qual o seu problema com sofás, Syn?

- Por favor?

Draco soltou um bufo exasperado. Por um momento, ao ter suas testas coladas, Syndia achou que ele a mandaria ir embora, diria palavras rudes, chamando-a de garotinha mimada, ou, quem sabe, a dispensaria como Karl fizera.

No entanto, ele se ergueu no sofá inesperadamente, levando-a junto consigo.

- Certo – ele falou, encarando-a e a abraçando forte. – Você tem problemas com sofás. Eu tenho com escadas.

Em seguida, Syndia sentiu uma compressão em seu corpo, impossibilitando-a de respirar, como se cintos de ferro a comprimissem. No instante seguinte, seu ar voltou.

- Você é louco? A gente poderia ter se estrunchado!

- Você queria o quarto, não queria? Aqui estamos!

Ele baixou o rosto a fim de beijá-la, mas Syndia o segurou.

- Mas não assim! Draco, isso poderia ter sido perigoso e...

- Você é certinha demais, alguém já lhe disse isso? – ele falou irritando-se.

- Bem... – Syndia não conseguiu segurar um sorriso apesar de vê-lo irritar-se com ela. – Se eu lhe disser o nome da pessoa que já me disse isso, acho que você ficaria irritado.

- Eu não fico irritado com você – falou Draco caminhando com Syndia na direção de sua cama. – Nosso relacionamento não permite.

- Nosso relacionamento não permitia outras coisas também, Draco.

As palavras sussurradas de Syndia fizeram Draco parar de beijar o pescoço dela. A moça percebeu o que dissera. Pelo visto, os pensamentos que a invadiam quando adentrou aquela casa conseguiram, finalmente, tomar voz.

Draco a olhou mais uma vez, percebendo o receio nos olhos de Syndia. Se ele bem conhecia aquela mulher, ela se arrependera do que lhe dissera por último, embora não num todo. Ela não se arrependia de que o relacionamento deles tivesse transpassado a linha da diversão, mesmo que ambos sequer tivessem percebido enquanto isso acontecia. Ela parecia recear o que ele faria dali em diante. Assim como o próprio Draco.

- Mas nós podemos deixar as pretensões por agora, não podemos? – Syndia falou. Pelo visto, ela percebera o que Draco estivera pensando. – Não precisamos delas agora, nem depois.

- Nós não precisamos de pretensões. Eu não as tenho. E você?

- Não.

- Ótimo.

Draco voltou a beijá-la na boca, mas logo liberando-a e trilhando beijos pelo rosto e pescoço de Syndia.

- Eu tenho apenas uma pretensão neste momento – ela sussurrou, sentindo que sua cabeça parecia girar.

- E qual seria?

- Que você faça amor comigo. Agora. Neste momento.

- Pelo visto nossos pensamentos estão em sintonia...

Depois disso, nenhum deles disse alguma coisa. Caso dissessem, as palavras poderiam ganhar forças inesperadas.

Draco então levou sua boca ao lábio inferior de Syndia, pegando-o com o dente, e ao ouvir a mulher gemer baixinho, se entregando daquela maneira, o deixou enlouquecido. Ele a queria naquele momento, isso era certo. Assim como também era certo que as pretensões continuariam em seu pensamento quando ele conseguisse raciocinar novamente, pretensões estas que não se limitavam em fazer amor com ela naquela noite e quando lhes dessem vontade. Por mais que as palavras estivessem contidas, os pensamentos eram imperdoáveis. Porém ele conhecia um meio de mantê-los calados completamente. Ao menos por um tempo.

Por isso mesmo apressou-se a alcançar a cama, fazendo com que ambos deitassem nela. Ele passou sua boca por cada parte daquele rosto, mordendo, beijando, sentindo... Lábios, bochecha, olhos, queixo, descendo então para o pescoço dela. Sua mão já agarrava os cabelos de Syndia, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça e lhe dando livre acesso.

Como ele viciara naquela pele, naquele corpo, naquele cheiro... Já não conseguia mais viver sem aquelas mãos percorrendo seu corpo, sem aquela voz gemendo em seu ouvido. Para ele só existia Syndia. Estava viciado nela. Estava... Não, ele não pensaria nisso. Ele só queria pensar que escutá-la choramingar enquanto seus braços a envolviam, sua boca a provocava, procurava pela dela num pedido mudo, só era o resultado do desejo e atração que sentia por aquela mulher. Nada mais.

Apaixonar-se iria além de seus princípios. Além das tradições da família Malfoy. Seria muito mais forte que os princípios que ele adquirira em sua vida com Lúcio.

Portanto ele não queria pensar nisso. Não queria e não podia, pois só foi ouvi-la gemer e pedir por mais quando ele a apertou mais ainda em seus braços, que seu controle começou a se perder quase completamente. Buscou a boca dela com a sua ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a dela ansiosa.

Os pensamentos racionais, graças a Merlin, desaparecendo completamente em sua mente.

Draco parou de beijar Syndia apenas por um momento: para que conseguissem se livrar das roupas o mais rápido possível.

A pressa era proposital, sabiam. A vontade, na verdade, era que a mente não tivesse tempo para pensar. Não tivesse condições de avaliar o que estava acontecendo ali. Porém, encarar os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Syndia foi inevitável quando voltaram a se aproximar e se ajeitaram mais uma vez na cama.

As bocas semi-abertas soltavam a respiração rasa. Percebiam as mãos trêmulas junto ao corpo do outro e também percebiam que não eram apenas as mãos que tremiam. O corpo todo tremia, pedia... Os olhos brilhavam de maneira diferente, mostrando claramente que o acordo estava se rompendo, atravessando barreiras não desejadas anteriormente.

- Draco – Syndia o chamou em seu ouvido, beijando-o no pescoço.

Aquela voz sussurrada em seu ouvido, aquele corpo quente no seu, era um erro. Envolver-se com Syndia Vechten fora um grande erro. O certo seria mandá-la embora, nunca mais vê-la. Mas novamente, Draco não queria pensar em tudo o que se resumira sua vida com um pai que fora seu carrasco. Ele não precisava mais provar nada para ninguém. Ficar com Syndia não poderia ser um erro. Ele poderia livrar-se dela como sempre fazia com as outras mulheres. Ele apenas sentia atração por aquela mulher em seus braços, nada mais.

- Draco, o que foi?

Draco a encarou, ouvindo-a mais uma vez, a voz curiosa e um pouco receosa. Outro erro, mas que ele não conseguiria distorcer daquela vez. Portanto, mais uma vez, sabendo o que resolveria aqueles problemas, Draco a beijou, desconcentrando-se daqueles olhos, forçando-se a se esquecerem do mundo.

As mãos ansiosas voltaram a trabalhar mais uma vez. A boca tentava buscar ar para os pulmões, intercalando-se com gemidos. A mente embotada só realizava uma coisa: que era bom demais ter o outro daquela maneira.

O carinho logo foi esquecido, assim como a tortura de ter os corpos colados, mas não estando unidos. Havia apenas pressa e algo mais que eles não confessariam naquele momento.

Draco sentiu as mãos de Syndia o apertarem, as unhas dela o arranhando, a boca dela mordendo seu ombro a fim de abafar gemidos altos e quase indecentes.

O tempo pareceu ser o aliado de ambos, deixando que aproveitassem todas as sensações que foram aparecendo, não apressando nada. No entanto, as paredes apenas testemunharam o desejo daquele casal, nada mais. As palavras soltadas a esmo naquele momento não mostraram as conseqüências que com certeza viriam. Talvez fosse até por isso que eles procuravam se beijar quando conseguiam, abafando gemidos, calando palavras, interrompendo qualquer sinal que pudesse aparecer e que mostrasse que tudo seria diferente.

Nem mesmo quando era seguro falar, depois de ambos estarem ofegantes sobre aquela cama, eles o fizeram. Porém não se separaram num todo. Draco manteve Syndia em seus braços, embora não a olhasse. Ela, por outro lado, não parecia fazer tanta questão disso. Ao menos não agora. Deixou-se dormir, encostando a cabeça no peito de Draco. Se não tivesse sonho algum naquela noite, tudo bem. Mas se sonhasse com ele, vendo-se dizer as palavras que ela tanto segurara naqueles últimos minutos, seria bem melhor.

**xxx**

_O corredor parecia sem fim. Quanto mais andava, mais a porta que ele parecia ter que entrar se afastava. Sabia que ela estava lá. Não havia outro lugar que lhe fazia pensar o contrário. Sem porta naquele corredor escuro, estreito, longo, infinito... _

_- Draco._

_Ele olhou para trás, ouvindo seu nome ser sussurrado. Nada se via. _

_- Draco._

_Ouviu mais forte daquela vez, mas ninguém estava naquele corredor. Porém ele conhecia a voz. _

- Draco!

Abrindo os olhos, Draco percebeu que sonhara. Era Syndia quem o chamava, e ele acabara associando que ouvira a voz dela em sonho. Apenas seu subconsciente não despertara totalmente, confundindo-o.

- Você está bem? – Syndia perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

- Estou. – Draco pigarreou ao perceber sua voz engrolada. – O que foi?

- O que foi digo eu! - Syndia retorquiu, sentando-se na cama, assim como Draco (este sequer notara que o fizera). - Você estava tendo um pesadelo, eu te chamei várias vezes, mas você não acordava.

Draco desviou o olhar e para disfarçar, passou a mão pelos cabelos. Syndia continuou olhando para ele, querendo respostas. Insistiu, então.

- Você realmente está bem? – perguntou, ao que Draco riu levemente.

- Foi apenas um pesadelo, Syn. Nada mais.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, mamãe. – Porém, notando o olhar estranho da mulher à sua frente, Draco perguntou. – O que foi?

- Era ela quem você estava procurando?

- Como?

- Sua mãe. Desculpe se estou sendo indiscreta, Draco – falou, imaginando que a reação dele às suas palavras não seria boa –, mas eu realmente me preocupei com você. Você repetia várias vezes "onde ela está?".

- Você acha que tive pesadelos com minha mãe? – ele perguntou rindo, o que Syndia não gostou.

- Não desdenhe de mim, Draco, por favor. O fato de eu me preocupar com você não quer dizer que você tenha que fazer o mesmo por mim. Nosso acordo continua o mesmo, se é isso que o preocupa.

- Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou quando ela se levantou e começou a vestir as roupas.

- Para casa. Amanhã, ou hoje logo pela manhã, tenho que ir ao Ministério.

- Você ainda não encontrou o que tanto procurava naquela sala de arquivos? – retorquiu Draco enquanto também se levantava da cama, vestindo o roupão que estava jogado numa poltrona.

Syndia acompanhou os movimentos dele antes de responder:

- Encontrei. Mas agora preciso ir até onde os dados encontrados nos levaram.

- Oriente Médio?

- Como você sabe? – Syndia perguntou, fechando os últimos botões de sua camisa e ajeitando-a dentro da saia.

- Vi uns papéis na mesa de um colega do setor de Cooperação em Magia.

- Ah... Isso mesmo. Vou ver se os papéis de visitação estão prontos.

- Estão.

- Ah, que ótimo! Então logo poderemos ir até lá.

- Pelo visto você está bem animada para viajar com o Weasley, não? – Draco fez de tudo para disfarçar o desgosto em sua voz.

- Não comece com isso, Draco. Gui e eu somos parceiros de trabalho. Nada mais.

- Syndia, eu sei que nós não temos um relacionamento no qual o outro dá satisfações sobre tudo o que faz, mas, quando você for sair do país, eu gostaria de ser informado.

- Eu ia te avisar quando os papéis ficassem prontos – ela se irritou.

- Se é assim, então tudo bem - Draco falou, parecendo indiferente. Ele foi até a porta do quarto e a abriu. – Vamos, eu te acompanho até a porta.

Bufando pela mudança brusca de humor dele, Syndia seguiu a passos duros em direção à porta. Quando a alcançaram, Draco a abriu. Porém, quando Syndia deu mostras de sair, ele a segurou pelo braço, virando-a e dando-lhe um beijo.

Rapidamente, como se ela tivesse os botões certos a serem apertados, seu corpo relaxou e a irritação sumiu quando sentiu a boca dele sobre a sua. O beijo, embora profundo, foi lento e calmo. Ela sentiu sendo puxada contra o corpo de Draco, que a abraçou. Ficaram assim durante alguns segundos e quando interromperam o beijo, Syndia o sentiu acariciar-lhe o rosto delicadamente.

- O que é tudo isso, Draco? – Syndia perguntou depois de um tempo, num sussurro.

Ele a olhou por um tempo, então disse:

- Eu ainda prefiro não pensar numa resposta, Syndia.

- Tudo bem – ela suspirou. – Eu tenho que ir. A gente se vê amanhã?

- Claro. Você passa na minha sala depois que resolver seus assuntos?

- Passo.

- Então até amanhã.

- Até. Ah, e Draco? – ela falou antes que ele fechasse a porta.

- O quê?

- Eu gostei quando você me chamou apenas de Syn, no seu quarto. Se quiser se acostumar a isso, não acho ruim. Nem pretensioso.

Draco apenas deu de ombros enquanto ela andava em direção ao portão, o qual se abriu para ela passar. No instante seguinte, Draco pôde ver o corpo dela sumindo na penumbra da noite juntamente do som de um estalo.

A mente de ambos, depois de finalmente conseguirem raciocinar, voltando a ter as pretensões que eles ainda - aparentemente - não queriam.

**xxx---xxx**

Syndia combinara com Gui que não seria necessário que o amigo fosse com ela para buscarem a autorização de investigação que fariam no Oriente Médio. Talvez apenas por saber que iria visitar Draco após conseguir os papéis e Gui faria sua rotineira careta. Por mais que adorasse o amigo e companheiro de trabalho, Syndia ainda não se acostumara com a feição desgostosa de Gui sempre mostrava quando o assunto era Draco Malfoy.

Mas ela não queria pensar nisso naquele momento. Ela estava tendo um bom relacionamento com Draco, por mais que tudo fosse estranho demais. A noite anterior mostrara que não fora apenas ela quem transpassara a linha da diversão, do relacionamento despretensioso. E por mais que para Draco fosse mais difícil de admitir, Syndia teria paciência.

Ela andava pelo corredor com os papéis necessários para a viagem que faria com Gui em suas mãos, dentro de um envelope, na verdade. E por estar concentrada tanto em seus pensamentos quanto naquele envelope que não notou que um homem a olhava sorridente. Se ela o tivesse notado, talvez teria dado meia volta, ou simplesmente se desviado quando ele pareceu fazer questão de que ela trombasse nele.

- Oh, desculpe – falou Syndia, finalmente olhando para frente.

Porém, os olhos escuros à sua frente fizeram seu sangue gelar. E quando aquela voz saiu suave e grossa, ela desejou que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse imediatamente:

- Tudo bem, Syndia. Afinal, é um enorme prazer revê-la depois de tanto tempo.

O sorriso perfeito que Karl Sincery abriu fez o estômago de Syndia se revirar.

* * *

_N/B: Você não quer notinha! Não de uma beta viva, pelo menos! Ou equilibrada, ou coerente, ou que tenha pensamentos decentes nesta hora! - :O – Misericórdia, betinha! Olha eu agorinha :"O que,... como..., hã??... Onde estou???Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" – Só não vou dizer que valeu cada segundo da espera, porque aí você vai se achar no pecaminoso e irreal direito de demorar de novo!!! ( - Rsrsrsrsrsrs! – Fantástico, Lív! Quentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ainda que cheio de caraminholas fritando por conta deste casal tão bem resolvido individualmente, e tão problemático a dois!Afff... – Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Tava bom! Depois de todo esse mormaço sensual, você vem com o anti clímax gelado e espinhoso da volta do dito Karl????? Valhei-me, divindades protetoras das betas! Eu AINDA vou ter aquele treco, menina! Ah, se vou! =D – Mas, não nego que está sendo muito bom imaginar a reação, e conseqüente ação, de Monsieur Malfoy diante de pretensa concorrência! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... – Beijos amada! BOM DEMAIS DA CONTA! Afff, se tava bom! Ôooooooooo! ;D – Te gosto de montão, viu? Até o próximo! P.s.: Nem pense em demorar! Ai, ai, ai..._

**N/A: **Parece que o pedido da minha beta foi atendido!!hihi.. Não é que o capítulo finalmente saiu e com tudo o que tinha direito e – como gostam de dizer Syndia e Draco – também não tinham direito??rsrrs... Mas, aguardem...esse capítulo, como vocês bem podem notar com seu fim, ainda promete bastante!

Beijos a todos e especial para minha querida beta **Sônia Sag **(imensurável, adorável e tudo de bom que essa Betinha aqui poderia desejar!!!!) e para **Kelly**, mana querida que teve certos privilégios...hihi...

Espero que todos tenham gostado!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	18. Capítulo 17: Starta

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**Starta**_

Aquilo parecia ser brincadeira, mas uma de tremendo mau gosto. Porém, não parecia que alguém estivesse zombando dela, e o que estava acontecendo naquele momento só poderia ser a verdade. A pior das verdades.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou num fio de voz que a fez praguejar-se.

Karl abriu mais ainda seu sorriso e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Depois de tanto tempo longe de mim, é apenas isso que você tem para me perguntar? Onde foi parar sua educação, Syndia, depois de todos esses anos? Você deveria questionar acerca da minha saúde. Ou a de Lizzie.

O nome dito por Karl – ou talvez o meio-sorriso dele ao tê-lo dito – pareceu servir como um gatilho para Syndia. Automaticamente a feição assustadiça da moça deu lugar à raiva.

- Quero que você e aquela mulher vão para o inferno. Agora, saia da minha frente.

Karl soltou um leve riso, não saindo do lugar. Quando Syndia fez menção de se desviar, ele ficou na frente dela novamente.

- Karl, saia!

- Ah, vamos, garota! Não é tão ruim me ver, é? Vivemos bons tempos quando namorados, você não pode ter esquecido isso.

- Assim como não esqueci como foi o nosso último encontro.

Embora a raiva estivesse transbordando de Syndia, ela também sentia algo mais. Humilhação, com certeza, além de uma horrível vontade de chorar. Mas esta ela seguraria, mais por ela do que por estar em frente ao homem mais detestável que ela conhecera.

- Oras, não foi tão ruim. Apenas aconteceu o que deveria, e você procurou por aquilo. Mas você não faz idéia do _quão arrependido _eu estou, querida.

- Eu imagino – ela falou friamente.

Mais uma vez, Syndia intentou sair, mas novamente Karl entrou na sua frente. Porém ela sairia dali naquele momento. Retirando sua varinha de dentro do bolso de seu casaco, apontou-a para Karl.

- Você _**vai**_ sair da minha frente.

- Para que isso, Syndia? Não acho que haja necessidades – Kar ainda sorriu.

- Não terá necessidade se você sair do meu caminho _agora – _ela rosnou_. _

- Com você pedindo tão delicadamente...

Ele desviou-se, fazendo uma reverência e indicando o caminho por onde Syndia passaria.

- Nos vemos por aí – ele ainda falou quando ela estava alguns metros distante.

Syndia nem sequer se virou. Tratou de sair dali rapidamente. Estava indo para a sala de Draco, vê-lo, e era isso que ela faria. Esquecer daqueles minutos que a faziam sentir vontade de vomitar. Conseguiria recuperar-se a tempo, sem deixar que Draco a notasse perturbada, fizesse perguntas...

No entanto, assim que virou o corredor, trombou outra vez com alguém. Aquela pessoa, porém, não a deixou afastar-se, e Syndia sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando a mão de Draco pousou automaticamente em sua cintura.

- Olá – ele falou com um leve sorriso. Mas notando a expressão estampada no rosto de Syndia, franziu o cenho. – Algum problema?

- Não – ela conseguiu dizer com a voz um pouco falha.

- Tem certeza?

- Draco, por favor.

Draco olhou para detrás de Syndia, ao que Karl, que continuava no corredor, acenou para ele. Syndia acompanhou o olhar do loiro. Karl lhe mandou um beijo e saiu de lá.

- Quem era aquele homem? – Draco falou entre os dentes, soltando-a.

- Ninguém.

- Foi ele que a deixou assim?

- Não interessa, agora.

- O que ele fez para deixá-la tão perturbada, Syndia?

- Draco, por favor...

- Você não vai responder?

- Para que você quer saber, afinal? – irritou-se Syndia. – Para que toda essa preocupação? Toda essa... pretensão?

Draco fechou a cara. Ele não queria explicações como um namorado imbecil. Ele queria respostas para saber o que deixara a mulher com quem ele estava saindo daquela maneira tão irritadiça a ponto de atacá-lo gratuitamente. E foi isso que ele disse a ela.

- Por acaso não confia em mim o bastante para isso? – completou.

- Tudo bem – Syndia falou resignada. – Se você quer saber quem ele é, vou dizer. Ele é o passado. Só isso. A porcaria de um fantasma que, pelo visto, quer me assombrar em carne e osso!

- Um passado que está bem presente na sua vida, não é mesmo?

Syndia bufou.

- Eu não vou responder isso, Draco! Tenha dó! – Porém Syndia acabou retorquindo: – Pelo que _eu _saiba, e espero que isso baste, _você _é meu presente, não Karl!

- Ah, então o _passado _tem nome.

- Eu não vou discutir mais isso.

Syndia intentou sair. Contudo, sentiu Draco segurando-lhe o pulso. Ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem.

Ela virou para Draco ao perceber a voz dele mudada. Onde estava a raiva? Ah, sim... Nos olhos dele, ela percebeu.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou descrente.

- Discussão é para casais de namorados. Relacionamentos normais. Você está certa.

Syndia sentiu seu coração apertar diante daquela declaração, embora não o demonstrasse.

- Então? – Draco continuou. – Onde você estava indo quando trombou comigo?

Suspirando resignadamente, Syndia deixou que ele a envolvesse em seus braços. Talvez fosse disso que ela precisasse naquele momento, que Draco a abraçasse, a beijasse e a fizesse se esquecer de Karl.

- Estava indo ver você – falou sem olhá-lo.

- Ahm... Então eu posso presumir que você estava indo dizer um "oi", certo?

- Sim – suspirou Syndia mais uma vez.

- Então por que estamos aqui perdendo tempo?

No instante seguinte, Draco já colocava uma mão na nuca de Syndia e a outra na cintura dela, puxando-a mais fortemente de encontro ao seu corpo. Ele sentiu que beijá-la naquele momento nunca parecera tão certo, mas também tão errado. A raiva por não ter suas perguntas respondidas satisfatoriamente ainda o corroia. Ou seria o fato de querer lançar a pior das azarações naquele infeliz que a deixara nervosa daquela maneira que o fazia sentir tanta raiva?

Não importava. Ao menos não naquele momento, tendo Syndia entregue ao beijo de uma maneira enlouquecedora.

- Nos vemos mais tarde? – ele perguntou num sussurro, seus lábios a milímetros dos dela.

- Eu não sei. – A voz dela estava rouca. – Preciso arrumar minhas coisas.

- Que coisas? – retorquiu Draco, afastando-se o bastante para olhá-la nos olhos. Gostou de ver os orbes mel brilhando tão intensamente.

- Consegui a autorização para viajar com Gui. Lembra-se, sobre o que tanto pesquisávamos na sala de arquivos? Para o banco?

- Ah, certo. Quando você vai?

- Amanhã cedo.

- Hum... Sem problemas – ele diz dando de ombros. – Apareço na sua casa às oito, tudo bem? Agora eu tenho que ir. Reunião. Até mais.

Draco deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios rapidamente e saiu de lá, não dando chance ou tempo para que Syndia retorquisse.

A moça apenas encostou-se à parede e suspirou. Não se permitiu pensar em nada naquele momento.

**xxx---xxx**

Ela estava sentada em um sofá, no hall do hotel, há alguns minutos. Depois que ela e Gui se registraram e cada um ajeitou suas coisas em seus respectivos aposentos, o rapaz disse que procuraria o guia incumbido de levá-los até o lugar em que provavelmente estaria a cidade denominada Starta.

Porém Syndia não pensava no trabalho que teria que executar dali algum tempo. Sua cabeça estava na Inglaterra, mais precisamente em sua casa e na noite anterior.

Draco ficou o tempo todo a observando arrumar suas coisas, acomodado na cama de Syndia. Ou, como ele mesmo dissera, disputando espaço com a imensa mala dela. Eles conversaram de vez em quando, mas assuntos irrelevantes. Como se nada estivesse errado, como se a cabeça de ambos não estivesse cheia de pensamentos perturbadores demais. Com perguntas demais.

Vez ou outra ele parecia entediado demais e a agarrava pelo pulso, puxando-a para a cama e beijando-a. Depois da terceira vez, ela não conseguira soltar-se dele. Ou simplesmente não quisera. Então, esqueceu-se da mala por bons minutos. E apenas quando ele foi embora, de madrugada, que ela terminara de arrumar suas coisas.

Syndia ajeitou-se melhor naquele sofá, permitindo-se um sorriso. Por mais que temesse não saber qual seria a reação de Draco quando ele admitisse que o relacionamento de ambos não era mais apenas uma diversão despretensiosa, também não conseguia ficar sem aproveitar ao máximo aquele sentimento que já a tomava por dentro. Ela simplesmente adorava sentir seu coração disparar quando ele a encarava. Adorava o calor e o arrepio que tomavam conta de seu corpo quando ele a tocava, quando a beijava...

Mas fazer amor com ele... Deus que a perdoasse, mas isso sim que era o paraíso. Ela nunca se sentira tão completa como nas duas noites anteriores. Ninguém nunca a fizera se sentir poderosa e frágil ao mesmo tempo, com vontade de que o tempo passasse rápido para que tudo se repetisse, ou simplesmente fosse lento para que a sensação do corpo de Draco, a boca dele, cada gesto e resposta às suas carícias consumissem-na inteiramente.

Enquanto ele a beijava, Syndia ainda pensou que ela estar tão predisposta a permitir aquela situação em sua própria casa devesse-se ao fato de ter encontrado Karl mais cedo. Ela queria que ele sumisse de sua cabeça de uma vez por todas, e deixar que Draco embotasse sua mente parecia a melhor maneira. Parecera que havia dado certo. Ela não pensou em Karl àquela noite.

No entanto, estar sozinha com seus pensamentos mais uma vez a fazia querer se chutar, pois lá estava Karl, límpido em sua mente com aquele sorriso que a fazia querer correr para o banheiro mais próximo.

Syndia soltou um suspiro pesado, passando a mão no rosto em seguida. Não, ela não deveria pensar em Karl. Isso a fazia sentir-se fraca, impotente, uma garotinha tonta e que deveria correr para sua cama e encolher-se. Porém ela não era assim. Ela era uma mulher forte, decidida. E naquele momento não havia Adam para dar-lhe um belo sermão como na época, e muito menos sua querida vizinha Eleonora.

Era apenas ela. Sem apoio, sem olhos irritados para mandá-la pastar por ser tão boba em permitir-se ficar assim.

- Idiota – murmurou para si mesma e erguendo o rosto. Percebeu que Gui a encarava com uma leve careta. Ela não permitiu que ele dissesse coisa alguma. – E o guia?

- Ah... Está lá fora, esperando por nós. Está tudo bem?

Syndia sorriu. Deveria ser muito tonta mesmo por pensar que Gui não faria perguntas.

- Estou muito bem – ela falou. – Lembrando de ontem à noite.

- E o que aconteceu ontem à noite?

- Draco foi à minha casa. – Ela sorriu em escarninho e olhou para ele.

- Por isso sua cara feia?

- Não. A cara feia foi por ter me lembrado de outra coisa. Antes da minha cara feia eu estava com um belo sorriso. – E ela deu um enorme sorriso para ele, falando: - Como esse.

Gui apenas rolou os olhos.

Eles rapidamente deixaram o hotel, montados em camelos. Era o meio mais rápido e seguro, segundo o guia. Cavalos não estavam bem preparados para o clima do deserto, para onde eles seguiriam. Viajaram a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, principalmente depois dos primeiros quinze minutos quando saíram da cidade. Sempre que Gui ou Syndia soltava uma risada por algo dito entre eles, o guia os olhava com cara feia.

- Qual o problema dele, afinal? – Syndia perguntara num sussurro.

- Não sei. Acho que ele não gostou de vir conosco.

- Por quê?

- Quando eu fui procurá-lo – Gui falou baixo para que o guia não escutasse –, ele perguntou se eu era um dos bruxos que iriam para o deserto procurar a cidade fantasma. Eu disse que sim mas ele não gostou nada. Como se estivesse sendo obrigado a nos levar. Como se _ele _preferisse encarar qualquer outra coisa a essa viagem.

- Você sabe por que isso?

- Não. Ele disse alguma coisa em hebraico, mas obviamente não entendi.

Continuaram cavalgando em silêncio depois disso, embora não por muito tempo. Assim que alcançaram um oásis, o guia apeou de seu camelo, ao que Syndia e Gui fizeram o mesmo.

- É melhor dar água para o camelo – o guia falou enquanto levava seu animal para o pequeno lago.

Syndia e Gui assim também fizeram. O guia voltou a falar.

- Assim que os camelos terminarem de beber água, vocês vão seguir viagem.

- "Vocês"? – inquiriu Syndia.

- Sim, moça.

- Mas pelo que nos disseram, era você quem deveria nos levar até Starta, senhor...?

- Hazek. E eu não disse quando me contrataram que eu os levaria _até_ a cidade. Eu os guiaria para que conseguissem chegar lá.

- Ah, que ótimo! – exasperou Syndia.

- Eu não sigo após esse oásis. Apenas os que procuram a cidade passam deste ponto.

- E se nós nos perdermos neste deserto? – irritou-se Gui. – Como você nos guiará até Starta se não nos _levar_ atéStarta?

- É só vocês usarem magia – Hazek deu de ombros. – Sigam sempre para nordeste – ele falou apontando a direção.

- Ótimo! – ecoou Syndia.

- Mas esperem um pouco, ainda – Hazek falou, caminhando em direção à sombra de uma palmeira e se sentando. – O sol está a pino e não é bom viajar nessa hora.

Syndia rolou os olhos vendo que o guia preparava-se para tirar um cochilo. Virou-se para Gui, falando num sibilo:

- Isso é um ultraje! Ele deveria nos levar até lá!

- Pelo menos sabemos a direção – o rapaz suspirou. – Só temos que esperar um tempo até que o sol fique tolerável.

- Maravilhoso – rosnou Syndia.

Pegando a varinha, fez um leve floreio, conjurando um pedaço de pano para se sentar. Gui riu diante daquilo, uma vez que tanto ele quanto o guia sentaram na grama sombreada pelas palmeiras sem pano algum.

- Não quero sujar minhas roupas – Syndia falou entre os dentes ao reparar no olhar do amigo.

- Eu não disse nada.

- Sei...

O tempo pareceu demorar a passar, uma vez que Syndia recusou-se a deixar sua mente vagar. Ela olhava o tempo todo para o guia que se recusava em abrir os olhos. Queria chegar àquela cidade o quanto antes. Descobrir o motivo de tantas pistas estarem tão dificilmente encontráveis. E quanto mais cedo descobrissem se realmente havia ouro ali, mais cedo ela poderia ir para casa.

Portanto, pareceu um alívio quando Hazek pronunciou-se, dizendo que ambos poderiam seguir viagem, e que ele ficaria ali, esperando, porém seguiria viagem no dia seguinte, eles voltando ou não.

- Sempre a nordeste – lembrou-os. Ele nem sequer levantou-se.

- O fato de não voltarmos por acaso é porque nos perderemos no deserto. Tenho certeza – reclamou Syndia. Alto o bastante para Hazek ouvir.

- Não, moça. – Hazek olhou Syndia nos olhos antes de continuar. – Se vocês voltarem é porque têm sorte, se não, significa que Alá não está ao lado de vocês.

- Sorte... – zombou Syndia.

- Se não tiverem sorte – falou Hazek muito sério – é bom que voltem. A cidade deve ser vista pelos olhos de vocês quando transpassarem as primeiras dunas. Não procurem o lugar que querem chegar caso não o avistem.

- Por que não? – Daquela vez, não havia zombaria na voz de Syndia.

O guia apenas sorriu.

- Porque todas as pessoas que seguiram em frente, procurando, nunca voltaram, moça.

Assim como Hazek os instruiu, Syndia e Gui fizeram.

A viagem até as dunas, sempre a nordeste, apontadas pelo guia, seguiu-se por quase quinze minutos. Um ofego de Syndia foi o que chamou atenção de Gui.

- Bem vindo à Starta, Gui – ela deu um riso nervoso.

Gui apertou os olhos e, assim como Syndia, conseguiu avistar um imenso paredão de pedras a pouco mais de cem metros deles. Como antes eles não conseguiram ver aqueles paredões, era um mistério. Afinal, eles deveriam ser visto desde o oásis.

No entanto, não querendo pensar em nada disso, o casal seguiu em frente.

- Acho que vou levar uma lembrancinha daqui para Hazek – Syndia sorriu. – Ele merece depois de toda aquela descrença.

Quando finalmente alcançaram os portões da cidade que era protegida por aquele imenso paredão, os queixos de ambos caíram. Por mais antiga que lhes parecessem aquela construção, também parecia incrivelmente renovada apesar da aparência de claro abandono.

Eles notaram alguns desenhos à entrada de algumas pessoas, como os desenhos que Gui tanto vira no Egito quando trabalhou lá.

- É impressão minha ou é o deus Hórus desenhado ali? – ele perguntou.

- Você entende de mitologia?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Trabalhei muito tempo no Egito, aquelas pirâmides eram bem interessantes.

- Mas o que Hórus tem a ver com esse lugar?

- Não faço idéia, já que Hórus foi um rei do Egito. Hei, sabia que ele não tinha o olho esquerdo?

- Verdade? – retorquiu Syndia com uma careta.

- É. Ele foi ferido em batalha e ficou caolho – riu Gui. – No lugar do olho dele, colocaram um amuleto de serpente. Dizem que o olho dele, que antes era o Olho de Rá, significa realeza, e era um dos amuletos mais usados no Egito, pelos reis de lá. Além disso, o olho machucado dele simboliza também as mudanças da fase da lua.

- O que isso tem a ver?

- Sei lá. Mas diziam que o olho direito significava o sol, já o esquerdo, a lua. Por isso ela muda tanto, já que o olho de Hórus ficou imperfeito, assim como a lua com todas as suas fases.

- Nossa... – assombrou-se Syndia.

- Pois é. Gui Weasley também é cultura – riu o amigo, ao que Syndia o imitou. – E está vendo essas águias?

Syndia olhou para o par de gárgulas que ladeavam a entrada.

- O que tem?

- É que Hórus tinha a cabeça de águia, o que significava inteligência e sagacidade.

- Acho que por isso que gosto tanto de águias.

- Ah, claro – zombou Gui.

Assim que eles passaram pelos portões abertos – como se realmente a cidade tivesse sido abandonada às pressas –, apearam dos camelos novamente, prendendo-os em pedaços de madeira fincados no chão.

O termo "cidade fantasma" parecia caber muito bem naquele lugar. O vento fraco formava alguns redemoinhos baixos de areia, fazia algumas portas resistentes ao tempo baterem, fiapos do que outrora foram cortinas ondularem por janelas abertas.

- Esse lugar me dá arrepios – Syndia falou, ao que Gui assentiu.

- Mas eu me pergunto – ele falou. – Onde poderia estar guardado este bendito ouro, se é que existe?

- No templo de Hórus? – zombou Syndia. – Afinal, pelo que consta, a cidade é dele, não?

Gui rolou os olhos.

- Vamos procurar.

- Tudo bem – Syndia concordou. – Você vai por ali e eu vou por aqui.

- Separados?

Syndia ergueu as sobrancelhas, questionando a coragem do amigo.

- Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa, grite.

- Pode deixar.

Hora ou outra Gui chamava por Syndia aos berros, ou então ela o fazia, a fim de saber se encontraram algo. Porém nada foi encontrado, o que começava a deixar a ambos irritados. O que viam era apenas plantação morta naquele chão de areia dura ou algum lagarto do deserto. Syndia quase morreu de susto quando viu um.

Mas também vez ou outra Syndia olhava para trás como se quisesse pegar alguém no flagra. Os arrepios que percorriam sua nuca denunciavam que alguém a observava, tanto é que ela, nesses momentos, gritara por Gui para saber a localização do amigo, dando uma desculpa qualquer quando ele respondia, também aos gritos, ao longe.

A sensação dela, no entanto, não estava falha. Alguém a observava desde que ela e Gui adentraram aquela cidade; pessoa esta que também ficara seguindo Gui por alguns minutos até mostrar-se satisfeito com alguma coisa. Ou a palavra certa poderia ser insatisfeito, uma vez que a pessoa encapuzada abriu um sorriso por debaixo de seu capuz quando passou a vigiar Syndia; sorriso que não apareceu enquanto vigiava Gui.

Seu sorriso devia-se ao simples fato de Syndia estar pisando, naquele momento, em grama verde. Não um extenso chão verde, vale ressaltar, apenas pequeninos pontos minutos atrás esturricados e sem vida. E assim que Syndia estava longe o bastante dele, o homem apalpou o chão, sentindo a maciez da grama, segurando então um riso que queria muito sair de seus lábios.

- Aisha – murmurou com seus olhos brilhando em adoração.

Em seguida saiu de lá. Tinha muito que fazer, e ficar observando o casal de visitantes já não lhe era mais importante naquele momento. Ao menos não na questão prática.

No entanto, mesmo se ele quisesse ficar por mais tempo, nada adiantaria.

Percebendo que não conseguiriam mais nada naquele lugar, e percebendo que logo escureceria, Gui tratou de procurar por Syndia, chamando-a para irem embora.

- Não acredito que não encontramos nada – ela resmungou enquanto voltavam para o oásis.

- Nada? – riu Gui, incrédulo. – Syndia, com certeza Hazek ficará surpreso de nos ver, já que ele disse que ninguém volta quando se empenha em encontrar Starta.

A mulher rolou os olhos.

- Mas, me diga se encontramos algo prático? Kito vai nos linchar. E essa, meu querido, será a única coisa que encontraremos por termos vindo neste lugar.

- Podemos voltar amanhã. Tem lugares que ainda não revistamos.

- Pode ser – suspirou Syndia. Em seguida, sorriu. – Hei, olhe lá a cara de espanto do nosso guia.

- Viu, eu disse. Pena que você não trouxe uma lembrancinha para ele, não?

- Mas amanhã não vou esquecer – ela retorquiu com um meio sorriso.

**xxx---xxx**

Draco recostou-se em sua cadeira, soltando um suspiro cansado. Aquele dia fora especialmente cheio, e o fato de não ter Syndia vindo até sua sala para lhe dar um oi como costumava pareceu fazer o dia custar a passar mais ainda. Soltou um riso pelo nariz ao notar tal pensamento. Também já virara rotina perceber que sentia falta daquela mulher mais do que gostaria.

Uma das coisas que Draco se vangloriava por conseguir diagnosticar rapidamente era quando ele estava perdendo uma batalha. Quando isso acontecia, ele rapidamente pensava em outra estratégia a fim de ganhá-la. No entanto, a batalha que ele percebia estar perdendo parecia ser a única que ele não gostaria de ganhar. Ele realmente pensara que envolver-se com Syndia o faria enjoar-se dela rapidamente. Ele realmente achou que estando com ela por mais tempo lhe mostraria que ela apenas era mais uma das tantas mulheres que enchiam o mundo. Ela não seria diferente, apenas mais bonita que uma ou outra.

Porém a personalidade de Syndia surpreendeu Draco, e ao contrário do que ele imaginara dela quando dançaram naquela festa realizada pelo Gringotes e pelo Ministério da Magia, ela não era uma mulher boba que se deixava levar à toa. Talvez ela estivesse numa noite realmente ruim e não estava apta em negar um pedido para dançar.

Draco suspirou mais uma vez. Talvez, caso ela não tivesse aceitado aquele convite e dado um passa fora nele desde o início, ele não estaria daquele jeito. Não estaria se roendo por tê-la longe, juntamente com o Weasley. Os dois numa cidade onde não havia uma alma conhecida, no mesmo hotel... Quem sabe até no mesmo quarto.

- Ótimo, agora você está bancando o namoradinho idiota – resmungou levantando-se de supetão da cadeira. Com certeza passar o dia fazendo relatórios incapacitou seus neurônios, pensou.

Indo até o mancebo que ficava ao lado da porta de sua sala, Draco pegou seu casaco. O dia já terminara para ele, não restava dúvida, portanto iria embora. Não ficaria um segundo a mais, afinal, não queria correr o risco de aparecer mais um problema para ele resolver. Já bastavam os que ele tinha apitando em sua cabeça.

Abriu a porta de sua sala e a trancou com um aceno da varinha, em seguida. Mas assim que ergueu a cabeça e olhou para frente, notou seu assistente o encarando com uma feição estranha.

- Quê, Short? – perguntou num resmungo, mas sem parar de andar em direção à saída.

- Ah... Senhor, tem alguém que quer falar com o senhor e...

- Mas já estou no meu horário, Short. Tenho que ir embora.

- O que tenho a dizer será rápido, Malfoy.

Draco olhou com desgosto para o dono da voz, assim como o acompanhante do mesmo.

- O que vocês querem?

- Podemos entrar, Malfoy? Não acho que seria bom dizer isso aqui – retorquiu Harry sem se alterar.

- Ah, fale aqui, Harry. Adoraria ver a reação dele.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas para Rony, desgostoso, o qual lhe sorria. Já Harry apenas suspirou.

- Rony, por favor, já conversamos sobre isso.

- O que quer que tenha para me dizer, Potter, vá em frente.

- Acho que você preferiria se eu dissesse em sua sala, Malfoy.

- Não precisa ser decente se ele não quer, Harry – Rony falou com um sorriso que irritava muito Draco.

- Eu já tranquei minha sala, Potter.

- Tudo bem, se você faz tanta questão – Harry falou desgostoso. – Quim me procurou agora pouco, pediu que eu o procurasse para dizer algo sobre seu pai.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, pego de surpresa. O que eles queriam falar sobre seu pai?

- O que o Shacklebolt quer que eu saiba?

- Ele recebeu uma coruja há pouco mais de uma hora e teve que ir a Azkaban – começou Harry, querendo chutar seu chefe por ter feito ele contar tudo a Draco. Eles não eram amigos, pelo amor de Deus! Porém continuou. – Ele foi até a cela de seu pai, verificar a veracidade do que continha na carta.

- Potter, por favor, pare de enrolar – irritou-se Draco.

- A questão, Malfoy – falou Rony –, é que o Harry está querendo ser decente, então facilite, está bem?

- Rony! – censurou Harry

Mas Rony deu de ombros. Ele não gostava de Draco nem um pouco, e ver Harry todo decente com alguém que não merecia o irritou intensamente.

- Malfoy, eu sinto muito dizer isso a você, mas... – Harry hesitou apenas por um segundo, sua voz ficando tranqüila como se ele realmente quisesse consolar Draco. Mas era apenas questão de decência, como Rony falava. Afinal, ele não poderia disparar uma coisa daquelas em alguém, mesmo esse alguém sendo Draco Malfoy. - Quim encontrou seu pai morto, em Azkaban, Draco. Sinto muito.

Draco, entretanto, não pareceu ligar muito para aquilo às vistas dos homens que estavam naquela sala. Apenas por um segundo o rapaz oscilou, tempo este que lhe pareceu uma eternidade.

- Você está bem, Malfoy?

- Claro – retorquiu Draco. Agradeceu mentalmente por sua voz ter soado normal. – Algo mais que queira me contar, Potter? Ou então você, Weasley?

- Quim pediu para que você fosse até Azkaban, caso queira que seu pai seja enterrado no mausoléu de sua família.

- E se eu não quiser? – Draco perguntou de maneira petulante.

Harry pareceu desconcertado, assim como Rony. Mesmo nenhum deles gostando de Draco, sentiram-se constrangidos em dar tal notícia para o rapaz, afinal, e apesar de tudo, Lúcio Malfoy era o pai dele. No entanto, aquela frieza incomodou os dois amigos intensamente, parecia até indecente estar ali naquele momento.

- Bem... – Harry começou incerto. – Se não quiser, ele será enterrado nos terrenos de Azkaban.

- Então diga ao seu chefe, Potter, que eu não vou enterrar Lúcio no mausoléu da minha família. Minha mãe está enterrada lá, agora.

Com isso, Draco foi embora. Porém não pode deixar de notar os olhares desnorteados de Harry, Rony e seu assistente, Elliot.

* * *

N/B: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii caramba! Essa me pegou de jeito! O Lucius morto!- *pensa um pouco a respeito, e depois começa a fazer dancinha tosca* - Bem feito! Bem feitoooo... quer dizer... Hum-hum! Surpreendente, Betinha, surpreendente! Chegou a me fazer esquecer um pouco o quanto eu achei asqueroso, pretensioso, repugnante e sem noção o tal do Karl! E o quanto o Draco deveria ter lhe dado um belo gancho de esquerda, também! Humpf! – Por falar em Draco... Estirado na cama, é? Todo espaçoso, é? Cheio de charme?... Ai minha mãe! Eu to idealizando cenas sensuais com DRACO MALFOY! – **De novo!** – Então vamos falar de Starta! Enfim, chegamos a ela! =D – Estou louca pra ver onde isso tudo nos levará, Betinha! Então, por favor, nos leve até lá logo, ok? Rsrsrsrs... – Beijo enormeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Lív! Capítulo perfeito!!! – Até o próximo! – Fique bem!!!!!

_**N/A – Pam: Santo feriado! Deu tempo de ler os capítulos, dar pitacos, idéias, e tudo mais que eu tinha direito! (ou não! rs) Liv, tá tudo tão perfeito, que nem sei o que falar! Syn e Draco, exatamente como pensamos, aliás, tudo como pensamos! Acho que de tanto eu azucrinar você, você acabou tomando gosto pelos capítulos curtos e no ponto né?! rsrs Você sabe que eu te amo!rs S2 Quero mais!!! Beijo! **_

N/A - Liv: Sim, santo feriado de Tiradentes!!! E a gente disse que não mudaria nada só porque eu tomei as rédeas por enquanto..hihihi... Maravilha ter notinha da Pam! Estava com saudades disso... Vamos ver se consigo outra nota e pitacos dela para o próximio..hehe..

Sinceramente, espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo! E no próximo: muito mais de Starta e algo mais que estava engasgado e querendo sair! =D

Beijos a todos, especialmente para **Sônia Sag, **nossa querida beta sempre disponível, e **Mickky (nem vou comentar sua demora! rsss..).**

Até o próximo!

Livinha e Pamela Black


	19. Capítulo 18: Segredos

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**Segredos**_

Havia amanhecido há algumas horas, embora ainda fosse cedo – o que era normal naquela região. No entanto, eles não tardaram em sair da cidade de Jerusalém. Daquela vez, Hazek, o guia, parecia mais tranqüilo do que no dia anterior, como se tivesse a certeza de que nada estranho iria lhe acontecer. Ele, assim como muitos guias que levaram bruxos curiosos para a cidade fantasma de Starta, tinha medo de tal viagem por causa dos sumiços que aquela jornada concedia.

Contudo, mesmo mais confiante àquele dia, Hazek não ousou passar do oásis, esperando lá por Syndia e Gui enquanto o casal seguia viagem, aproveitando que o sol ainda não estava a pino.

- O que procuraremos hoje? – Syndia perguntou enquanto amarrava seu camelo, prendendo-o.

- Bom, pelo visto não há nada nos lados leste e oeste da cidade. Vamos então seguir em frente, quem sabe não temos sorte?

- Pois é... Quem sabe – suspirou Syndia.

Embora no dia anterior eles tivessem explorado os extremos da cidade – que mais parecia uma vila devido seu tamanho –, perceberam que ainda havia muito a ser olhado. Tanto Syndia quanto Gui notaram também que por onde eles passaram naquela vez, o chão seco não parecia mais tão morto ou estéril, embora a aparência de abandono da cidade não tivesse mudado em nada.

Vez ou outra eles ainda se perdiam quando se embrenhavam pelas estreitas ruelas, tendo então que utilizar o feitiço dos Quatro Pontos para encaminharem-se para o norte da cidade. Caminharam por um tempo até que nem à sombra o calor fosse suportável.

Com isso, adentraram em uma das casas abandonadas, surpreendendo-se de como lá dentro a temperatura estava bem mais tolerável.

- Estou suando em bicas! – reclamou Syndia, conjurando um lenço e passando-o pelo rosto e pescoço.

- Hazek nos disse que o calor poderia ser insuportável, já que aqui não tem lago como no oásis.

Syndia suspirou. Tentou provocar algum vento abanando a mão perto do rosto, o que não adiantou muito. Abriu seu cantil, tomando um generoso gole de água.

- Tenho a impressão que vou cozinhar – disse num muxoxo, fazendo Gui rir. – E ainda tem essa moleza por causa do calor.

- Verdade. Esse calor dá uma preguiça...

Eles dividiram a comida que haviam trazido. A programação para aquele dia era realmente passar o maior tempo possível em Starta para descobrirem qualquer sinal de seu tesouro, por isso a bolsa com pão e frutas secas que traziam, além de abundante água.

Descansaram por quase duas horas, esperando a temperatura amainar, para então voltarem ao trabalho. E ao contrário da manhã, a tarde mostrou-se muito mais proveitosa.

Não demorou muito e logo eles encontraram uma construção diferente das que viram anteriormente. Mostrava-se tão abandonada quanto o resto da cidade, porém parecia um tipo de igreja, como das construídas por trouxas. Os enormes pilares sustentavam o teto, e com certeza haveria mais deles em seu interior; havia apenas uma entrada com portas duplas, bem ao centro, feita da mais escura madeira, sendo ela adornada com um imenso desenho de um lírio centralizado.

Ao notar aquela flor desenhada em relevo, Syndia franziu o cenho, o que chamou a atenção de Gui.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou.

- Na verdade, não, mas... – Ela riu de leve. – No portão de entrada da casa dos meus pais também há o desenho de um lírio.

- Verdade? Não me lembro disso quando fui até lá, no seu aniversário.

- Pois é... Curioso, não acha? – ela perguntou, sorrindo para Gui.

O rapaz apenas deu de ombros, falando em seguida:

- Vamos abrir isso logo. Aposto que o tesouro, se ele realmente existir, estará lá dentro.

- Certo.

Eles, portanto, caminharam na direção da porta. Contudo, antes que Syndia ou Gui sequer a tocassem, eles ouviram alguém falando atrás deles. Ambos voltaram-se automaticamente para trás, surpresos e até um pouco assustados, muito embora não sentissem antagonismo naquela voz. Porém nada puderam entender, uma vez que a pessoa disse em hebraico.

- Desculpe – Gui falou devagar –, mas o que você disse?

- Eu disse para vocês pararem – o homem falou. Mesmo usando uma capa comprida com capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça, o casal conseguiu reparar nas feições graves e autoritárias do homem. O inglês dele era perfeito, mas carregado com o sotaque da região. – Quem são vocês e o que estão fazendo aqui?

- Bem... – começou Gui, olhando para Syndia e em seguida para o homem. – Nós trabalhamos para o banco Gringotes.

- Isso não responde minhas perguntas – o homem insistiu com sua voz suave.

- Você quis saber quem nós somos e eu disse que nós somos duas pessoas que trabalham para o banco Gringotes. Nós somos pesquisadores – completou Gui um pouco impaciente.

- Seus afazeres não dizem que vocês são.

- Se você quer nossos nomes – Syndia falou erguendo as sobrancelhas –, terá que dar o seu primeiro.

- Mas não sou eu quem está invadindo propriedade alheia – o homem retorquiu, sorrindo.

- Não estamos invadindo – Gui falou firmemente. – Temos autorização para estar aqui. Caso queira ver, estamos com ela.

- Além disso – Syndia falou –, este lugar não é propriedade privada, portanto podemos entrar aqui quando bem quisermos. Se ele está no meio do deserto, sem ninguém vivendo aqui, que mal há em darmos uma checada?

O homem à frente deles apertou os olhos, como se quisesse forçar-se a enxergar algo que não parecia nítido. Ele parecia que iria perguntar mais alguma coisa, todavia foi interrompido pelo som de rápidos passos. Quando ele olhou na direção do som – assim como Syndia e Gui – deparou-se com um rapazote que vestia o mesmo tipo de capa que ele, porém, devido à corrida, o capuz revelou seus traços jovens.

O homem que ali estava anteriormente pareceu perguntar algo ao mais novo, no idioma deles, e tanto Syndia quanto Gui notaram que o rapaz parecia ser o subordinado. Também sussurrando e em hebraico, o mais jovem respondeu à pergunta, o que fez o homem mais velho olhar para o casal de ingleses com um brilho diferente no olhar. Depois disso, ele acenou para o rapaz. Este recolocou o capuz e ficou olhando tanto para o seu aparente superior quanto para o casal à sua frente.

- Quem os trouxe até essa cidade? – perguntou o homem mais velho, e dessa vez parecia desconfiando.

Gui e Syndia se entreolharam. Instintivamente, ambos seguravam as varinhas em suas mãos com um pouco mais de força, mas sem querer mostrar algum tipo de ameaça.

- Um guia – respondeu Gui.

- E onde está esse guia?

- Ele não veio até a cidade, apenas nos mostrou como chegar depois de um certo ponto, perto daqui.

- Perto daqui? Creio que seria o oásis aqui perto, não?

- E se for? – perguntou Syndia.

- Então foi ele quem mostrou a cidade? – o homem mais velho perguntou.

- Escute – Gui falou não querendo ser grosseiro, mas já sem muita paciência. – Se quiser que respondamos mais perguntas, seria bom se apresentar. Você sabe que não estamos aqui ilegalmente, temos autorização do ministério do seu país. Portanto, é melhor você parar com as perguntas ou teremos que reportar isso ao setor responsável.

O homem mais velho sorriu. Já o rapaz apenas arregalou os olhos, encarando depois seu conterrâneo como se esperasse que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

- O Ministério da Magia de Israel não manda nessas terras – ele disse como se explicasse algo simples demais para uma criança que custava a entender.

- Se ele não mandasse, não teríamos a autorização e nem sequer poderíamos passar por esses portões – exasperou-se Syndia.

- Ah, é aí que você se engana, minha senhora. Não creio que alguém daquele ministério, muito menos o ministro israelense, conseguiria passar por esses portões. A autorização não é o bastante.

Assim como Gui, Syndia teve a sensação de que aquelas palavras queriam dizer muito mais do que aparentava. Ela começou a se sentir incomodada com aquela situação, querendo muito que aqueles dois homens desconhecidos fossem embora e deixassem que ela e Gui terminassem de vez o trabalho deles.

- Só vou dizer a vocês mais uma coisa – o homem disse, sua voz suave. – Eu não tentaria passar por aquelas portas. – Ele apontou a porta que Gui e Syndia tentaram abrir minutos atrás.

- Está nos ameaçando, senhor? – Gui perguntou, e naquele momento ele fez questão de mostrar a varinha que segurava firmemente na mão direita, porém ainda sem querer provocar uma reação, o que se notava em sua voz contida.

- Mas é claro que não. Estou apenas dizendo que, se eu fosse vocês, não tentaria entrar no templo.

- E podemos saber por que você considerou tanto em nos avisar? – Syndia perguntou sarcástica.

- Porque vocês não conseguiriam. Simples. Apenas duas pessoas podem abrir essa porta – ele continuou. Gui e Syndia notaram o olhar surpreso que o rapaz mais novo lançou ao mais velho, mas este nem se abalou. – Uma encontra-se a quilômetros daqui, já a outra... Digamos que ela ainda não está preparada. Mas eu sei que vocês vão tentar, apesar de meu conselho; vão perder tempo à toa. Entretanto isso não me compete.

- Algo mais que queira nos dizer, senhor? – Syndia perguntou irritada. Sentia que estava perdendo tempo demais ali, afinal, se o tal homem não iria impedi-los, por que os abordara, para início de conversa?

- Não, minha senhora. Por enquanto, não tenho nada a lhes informar. Portanto, vou deixá-los agora.

O homem mais velho fez uma reverência educada, a qual o mais novo – e que chegara posteriormente – o imitou. Em seguida, ambos começaram a caminhar para a saída da cidade.

Syndia e Gui acompanharam os dois homens indo embora, ficando também alguns minutos em silêncio mesmo depois que ficaram sozinhos.

- Isso foi estranho – Gui falou por fim.

- Estranho é pouco.

- Vamos tentar abrir aquela maldita porta. Quero ir embora logo.

Syndia concordou, ao que eles voltaram para a porta escura. Mas, assim como o homem lhes prevenira, a porta sequer se mexeu, mesmo com ambos tentando por quase uma hora todo tipo de feitiço que conheciam.

Frustrados, sabendo que não havia outro lugar para vasculharem naquela cidade fantasma, decidiram ir embora. Pelo visto Starta não teria o que tanto o Grupo Aziza procurava. E mesmo se tivesse, seria impossível entrar naquele templo.

**xxx---xxx**

- Nós não estamos fazendo isso.

A voz frustrada de Rony provocou a mesma reação de minutos atrás: um olhar reprovador de Hermione.

- Se não quiser ser chutado daqui, é melhor que pare de repetir o que realmente não acontece, Rony – Harry falou ao lado do amigo.

- Passar por isso quando era eu casando era uma coisa, Harry. Mas, agora? E ela nem sequer aceita minha sugestão!

- Eu já disse que não vou tematizar meu casamento com as cores dos Cannons, Rony – ralhou Gina.

- Então por que me convidou para te ajudar na escolha das flores?

- Eu convidei a Mione para me ajudar a escolher. Você veio porque alguém tinha que ajudar o Harry com as sacolas, não?

- Claro... Somos perfeitos carregadores.

- Isso mesmo, maninho – gracejou Gina. Sem dar mais atenção ao irmão, virou-se para a florista que as atendia.

- Se alguém chegar a nos ver aqui dentro com essas sacolas cor-de-rosa, será nosso fim. Você sabe disso.

Harry riu, mas deu uma relanceada do lado de fora da loja de flores.

Os quatro estavam andando pelo Beco Diagonal há duas horas. Antes de irem à loja de flores, onde Gina escolheria todo o arranjo que enfeitaria a Toca no casamento deles, foram ao _buffet _– definindo o cardápio e a cor das toalhas para as mesas – e também à Madame Malkins para verificar o andamento do vestido da noiva e a roupa de Hermione, que seria madrinha. Durante este tempo, também estivera com eles Luna, porém, depois de experimentar o vestido, ela fora embora por ter de terminar a edição final d'O Paquim. Assim como Hermione, Luna também seria madrinha no casamento de Gina.

Entre resmungos e reprimendas, as horas foram passando até chegar o momento de ir embora.

- Merlin, eu daria tudo por um pastelão de rins, sabia? - falou Rony.

- Você daria qualquer coisa por comida, Rony - zombou Gina.

- Cada um com sua prioridade, Ginevra. Além disso...

- Além disso? - incitou Gina uma vez que o irmão parara de falar.

- Mione, o que você está fazendo?

Tanto Gina quanto Harry se viraram ao ouvir a pergunta de Rony.

- O quê? Ah! - Hermione ruborizou-se. - Bem, é que você falou de comida e... Segure as sacolas, Rony - ela falou, colocando, de qualquer jeito e apressadamente, as sacolas que segurava nos braços do marido sem se importar se dava para ele segurar ou não.

- Mione! O quê... Mulher maluca.

Impotente, Rony assistiu sua esposa entrar em uma doçaria. Hermione saiu dez minutos depois com um pequeno saco nas mãos que continham as mais diversas guloseimas.

- Agora sim, podemos ir – falou sorrindo.

- Desse jeito você vai engordar muito, sabia?

Olhando feio para o marido, Hermione falou:

- Algum problema se eu engordar durante a gravidez, Ronald?

- Não, nenhum – Rony apressou-se em responder, uma vez que o tom de voz da esposa era de dar medo. – Só me preocupo com sua saúde, amor.

- Pois pode ficar tranquilo, pois minha saúde está muito bem, obrigada.

Rony achou melhor não argumentar. No entanto, achando que ele ainda respondia a ela, Hermione perguntou qual o motivo do muxoxo que o marido soltara logo em seguida.

- Eu realmente não entendo qual o problema em eu comer uns doces, Rony! – irritou-se Hermione.

- O quê? Ah, não, Mione, não é você. É que quanto mais eu rezo, mais assombração me aparece. – E indicou com a cabeça uma pessoa parada a dez metros deles. – O que o Malfoy está fazendo aqui em pleno fim de semana? Ele não tinha que estar polindo os artefatos das trevas que herdou do pai?

- Agora você vai querer meter o bedelho nos horários dele, Rony? – gracejou Gina. – Acho que seu cargo de auror subiu à sua cabeça oca.

- Olha aqui, Gina...

- Ah, não, começou – cansou-se Hermione. Apressando o passo e deixando o marido e a cunhada para trás, juntou-se a Harry. – Vamos, que eu não estou a fim de ouvir uma briga de irmãos.

Harry ainda olhou para trás para ver se estava tudo bem, e ao verificar que Gina estava apenas se divertindo com o irritado irmão, não se preocupou muito.

- Ah, esse sentimento de herói não muda, não é mesmo, Harry? – brincou Hermione, recebendo um sorriso constrangido do amigo.

- Coisas que não se perde, nem mesmo com o tempo – ele ainda gracejou.

**xxx---xxx**

O pequeno restaurante que tinha no hotel não estava cheio. Segundo o gerente, não era época de visitas, sendo elas trouxas ou bruxas. Gui e Syndia estavam em uma das melhores mesas, aproveitando a vista da larga rua, pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, crianças correndo.

- Eles não dormem? – indagou Syndia. – Eu estou morta de cansaço por causa desse calor e esse pessoal fica andando para lá e para cá feito ziguezague.

- Estão acostumados, eu acho – retorquiu Gui despejando mais água em seu copo.

- Eu nunca me acostumaria a essa temperatura. Quase cozinhei enquanto esperávamos o tempo amainar, na hora do almoço.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, cada um concentrado em seu prato de comida. Depois de alguns minutos, Gui falou:

- Não conseguimos nada mesmo aqui, não é?

Syndia suspirou.

- Eu tinha praticamente certeza que a cidade não seria apenas um lugar cheio das crenças dos moradores daqui. Só que...

- O quê?

- Aquele templo – bufou Syndia, recostando-se em sua cadeira. – Você acha mesmo que aquele lugar é impenetrável? Eu creio que não. Poderíamos ficar e estudar aquele lugar mais um pouco. Garanto que conseguiríamos abrir aquelas portas velhas e achar o que viemos buscar.

- Pode ser. Mas teríamos de voltar à Inglaterra, Syn. Nosso prazo expira amanhã. Tentar algo sem o consentimento de Kito ou do ministério daqui seria imprudência.

- Pois é... Bem, se não tem como...

- E eu estou com saudades da minha francesa. – Gui então sorriu. – E você? Saudades do Malfoy?

- Engraçadinho. – Syndia fez-lhe uma careta.

- Saudades seriam pretensões, certo? – zombou, uma vez que conhecia muito bem as condições do relacionamento que Syndia tinha com o rapaz. – E como você não gosta de se relacionar com ninguém, não sente saudades.

Syndia apenas deu de ombros, mas tanto a expressão dela quanto a vontade em desviar do assunto alertaram Gui.

- Será que amanhã fará tanto calor quanto hoje? – ela perguntou sem encarar o amigo.

- Bem, quando subirmos consulto minha bola de cristal – brincou Gui, tentando suavizar a tensão que se apossara de repente de sua amiga. Não deu muito certo.

Gui sabia que Syndia tinha total confiança nele, contudo, o fato de ela não lhe contar por que sentia tanto receio em se envolver com alguém ainda o deixava inquieto. Além de preocupado. Por isso mesmo esperou apenas os poucos minutos que sua mente e educação permitiram.

- Ah... Syndia?

- Sim? – ela retorquiu, virando para encará-lo.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- É que... Bom, não quero parecer indiscreto, então não entenda assim, por favor.

- O que foi, Gui? – ela insistiu.

- Por que você sempre se mostra receosa quando o assunto é relacionamentos?

- Por que você acha isso?

- Bem... Eu sei que você gosta do Malfoy, embora não entenda o motivo de alguém como você gostar de um idiota feito ele. Mas eu também sei que você receava mais do que o normal em se envolver com ele.

Como ela ficou em silêncio, ele continuou.

- E agora, mais do que antes, você está apaixonada por ele, mas mesmo assim não diz nada. E olha que os olhares do Malfoy não são os mesmos quando são dirigidos a você.

- Acha isso mesmo? Sobre o Draco, quero dizer? – interessou-se.

Gui sorriu.

- Apenas aquele tonto não percebe que não consegue mais ficar sem pretensões, como vocês dois dizem.

Intimamente, Syndia sorriu. Porém desviou os olhos de seu amigo, concentrando-se nas crianças que corriam do lado de fora. Gui percebeu, através das mãos inquietas da amiga, que ela parecia estar debatendo algo muito difícil em sua mente. Portanto, aguardou pacientemente o silêncio de Syndia.

- A gente pode subir? – ela perguntou de repente, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Desculpe, Syn, não quis ser grosseiro e...

- Não, tudo bem. Acho... Acho que você tem o direito de saber. Afinal, somos amigos, não é mesmo? E quando você me beijou falou que seria o mesmo que beijar Gina, então não seria estranho dizer isso a você, certo?

- Se você quer, tudo bem. Só deixe-me assinar a conta do restaurante.

Rapidamente ele assim o fez e ambos subiram. A ida até o quarto de Syndia foi feita no mais absoluto silêncio; a moça fazendo lembranças, que queria muito esquecer-se, voltarem para sua mente, já Gui olhando preocupado para as expressões que sua amiga tanto mudava.

Assim que entraram no quarto, Syndia foi até a janela, abrindo-a e permitindo que o vento refrescante do fim do dia a acalmasse.

- Eu estudei nos Estados Unidos, no Instituto das Bruxas de Salem – falou, olhando para o sol que já se punha. – Desde meu penúltimo ano, já cogitava trabalhar no Gringotes. Sempre gostei de aventura, além de ser muito boa com feitiços. A princípio, tentei uma vaga no banco americano. Foi difícil, mas por fim deu certo, e no dia que saí de lá toda animada pelo meu trabalho, conheci Karl.

Syndia sorriu, contudo sem humor. Virando para Gui, viu o amigo com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, de pé, olhando-a curiosamente.

- Sente-se, Gui – falou, apontando para a poltrona perto dele. Então continuou. – Claro que ele já sabia quem eu era: Syndia Goldstein Vechten, neta de bruxos muito famosos e também respeitados pela sociedade londrina, o que por si só já dá a entender que sou portadora de fortuna. Afinal, não é assim que funciona? Se a família é comentada por todos, então obviamente tem dinheiro, principalmente por quem comentar pertencer ao círculo mais abastado.

Ela sentou-se em sua cama, olhando Gui tristemente.

- Começamos a sair e Karl me conquistou rapidamente. Ele era... Ele _é_ muito bonito, além de simpático, charmoso, inteligente. E tinha um romantismo que toda mulher sonha encontrar em um homem. Ele era perfeito. Até mesmo Adam não tinha defeitos para ele, e levando em consideração que Adam era a pessoa mais crítica que eu conhecia, foi como me atirar no abismo de olhos vendados, confiando que Karl me sustentaria.

- Adam? – Gui perguntou.

- Sim. Meu antigo parceiro – sorriu Syndia, nostálgica. – Ele era único. Um grande amigo. Adam me ajudou muito quando me separei de Karl, ele queria até acertar as contas por mim, eu que não deixei.

Syndia desviou seu olhar do de Gui. Estava perto dos fatos que causaram sua separação com Karl e isso fazia seu coração doer; não pela perda em si, mas pela humilhação que o fato fora. Encarando suas mãos nervosamente entrelaçadas, continuou.

- Adam também era da Inglaterra, ele queria voltar para a casa dele, mas não fazia isso por minha causa. Dávamo-nos muito bem, sabe?

Syndia conteve uma bola que parecia querer subir por sua garganta. Falar de Adam lhe era também doloroso. Respirou fundo para controlar essa triste saudade e voltar ao foco do que queria contar a Gui.

- Um dia, cheguei em casa mais cedo do previsto. Fomos investigar um local para o banco, só que não encontramos coisa alguma. Eu morava junto de Karl, alugamos um apartamento simples, coisas de casal de namorados que não precisa de muito espaço. – Ela riu novamente, e mais uma vez sem humor. – Pensando bem, foi até bom que aquele lugar fosse pequeno, não precisei ficar muito tempo ali dentro.

Syndia sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado e deu-se conta de que Gui sentara ao seu lado e secava as lágrimas que começavam a cair sem ela perceber. Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça, encorajando-a.

- Ele estava com outra mulher – ela logo disse. – Mas não foi o fato de ter sido traída que me deixou assim, Gui. Foi a deslealdade dele, a crueldade...

_- Karl, o quê... – Syndia disse ao entrar em sua casa e ver o namorado com outra mulher._

_- Ah, olá, Syndia. Esta é Lizzy Daws – Karl retorquiu, sorrindo para a recém-chegada, apresentando a outra como se isso fosse um fato normal. – Desculpe não apresentá-la em trajes apropriados, mas, sabe como é, não a esperávamos hoje. _

_- Se ela não se importar, querido, eu coloco roupa rápido – gracejou a mulher enrolada no lençol. _

_Syndia sentiu as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos. Seu primeiro sentimento foi correr dali, no entanto, não daria esse gosto para aqueles dois._

_- Não precisa se importar, _**querida** _– falou entre os dentes. – Pode ficar bem a vontade, afinal, a casa é do seu amante, não? _

_- Ah, não! A casa é minha, não sabia?_

_Toda a estrutura protetora de Syndia ruiu naquele momento._

_- O quê?_

_- Ele não te contou? Karl, que coisa feia. – Lizzy aproximou-se dos dois e passou seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Karl, o qual parecia apreciar cada vez mais as reações de Syndia. – Essa casa é minha há seis anos, querida. Eu só saio dela quando Karl decide morar aqui com alguém. Temos um relacionamento bem aberto. _

_- Vocês... Por que você fez isso? – Syndia perguntou a Karl; a resposta a essa pergunta a perseguiria por muito tempo._

_- Achei que você tivesse dinheiro – ele disse indiferentemente. – Mas, pelo visto, os Goldstein estão mais falidos que os elfos. Nem mesmo _status _vocês têm mais. Acabou-se tudo quando sua mãe casou-se com um americano. E como eu sei que os Vechten não têm um tostão e não têm prestígio por descenderem de família trouxa, percebi que você não me interessava mais. Então chamei Lizzy para voltar para casa. _

_- A propósito, Syndia – falou a outra. – Suas coisas estão separadas na sala. Não viu quando passou?_

_- Como foram... Como você foi capaz? – ela disse, enojada e sentindo as lágrimas molhando seu rosto. Não conseguia mais controlá-las. _

_- Oh, querida, não chore. Sabe que não suporto ver mulheres chorando. _

_- Já eu acho patético – declarou Lizzy. – Então, vou voltar para o quarto. – E dizendo isso, deu um beijo no rosto de Karl e entrou no cômodo sem se preocupar em fechar a porta. – Vou entrar no banho, querido. Depois que ela for embora, venha ensaboar minhas costas, por favor._

_- Vocês são dois... Dois... _

_- Dois?_

_- Duas pessoas imundas, indignas. Vocês não vão se dar bem depois disso._

_- Mas já nos damos! – riu Karl._

_- Mas irão se arrepender do que fizeram comigo! Disso, tenho certeza, Karl._

_- Ah, Syndia... Eu não teria tanta certeza. Para a Lizzy, não foi nada demais. Mas, para mim, foi um prazer inestimável e imensurável ficar com você esses meses – ele disse, fazendo um carinho leve no rosto dela._

_O reflexo de Syndia foi imediato. Desferiu um tapa no rosto do homem à sua frente sem nem pensar. _

_- Você é nojento! – esbravejou Syndia._

_- E você é uma vagabunda que não preza os dentes que tem. – Toda a doçura que existia na voz de Karl até segundo atrás sumiu abruptamente; agora, apenas uma frieza que fez Syndia tremer. Encarando-a com os olhos limpidamente azuis, falou: – Eu a deixaria ir embora sem te ofender, sem te provocar ou destratar-te. Mas, infelizmente, não tenho sangue de barata, e você sabe muito bem. Portanto... _

_Ao dizer isso, Karl revidou o tapa, marcando muito mais do que apenas o rosto de Syndia com sua mão grande. Sem esperar por aquilo e não possuindo a mesma força que o homem, ela deu um encontrão com a parede do corredor. _

_- Agora, saia da minha casa. Você não presta mais para mim e eu não quero nem sequer olhar para essa sua cara de menina mimada. Foi bom enquanto durou, mas já que você não tem nada a me oferecer além dos prazeres da cama, fico com Lizzy, que é melhor que você. _

_Syndia ficou por dois eternos minutos parada no corredor enquanto assistia Karl entrar no quarto. Não ouviu Lizzy perguntar a ele se a moça fora embora ou sua resposta. Também não se lembrou de como conseguiu descer as escadas, pegar suas coisas que estavam devidamente organizadas junto ao sofá e sair porta a fora. A única coisa que sabia era que estava seguindo para o único lugar que teria consolo e abrigo: a casa de Adam._

- Aquela foi a pior noite de toda a minha vida. Só consegui suportá-la por sentir Adam ao meu lado, me abraçando e consolando.

Ao fim do relato, Syndia sentia incrivelmente cansada. No entanto, sentia-se aliviada por contar a alguém sobre toda aquela situação. Apenas contara o que se passara entre ela e Karl para sua vizinha, Eleonora, uma vez que a senhora lhe parecia um recipiente de dolorosos segredos, e a Adam, deixando a cargo do amigo, na época, explicar aos pais da moça o motivo de tanta tristeza quando eles foram visitá-la na semana seguinte a separação.

E da mesma maneira que Adam fizera, Gui repetiu; somente nesse momento Syndia percebeu que chorava e seu corpo tremia levemente entre os braços do amigo. Entretanto, daquela vez sua tranquilidade fora alcançada mais rápido que o esperado.

- Você vai me pedir também que não azare o imbecil se um dia eu vê-lo na minha frente?

Syndia conseguiu rir ao ouvir aquilo.

- Sinceramente? Espero que _eu_ consiga fazer isso. Da última vez apenas fiquei na ameaça.

- Última vez?

- Ele está em Londres; transferiram-no para o ministério daqui.

- E ele... Ele teve a coragem de falar com você?! – exasperou-se Gui.

- Teve – ela falou mais calma e afastando-se do amigo. – Mas pode ficar tranquilo, Gui. O primeiro encontro serviu para me testar e agora sei que posso olhar na cara de Karl e conseguirei mandá-lo para o inferno devidamente.

- Depois de você me contar aos soluços o que aconteceu, Syn? – Gui perguntou suavemente.

- Essa foi a terceira vez que contei a alguém sobre isso. Acho que não foi apenas a tristeza humilhante pela situação que me fez chorar.

- O que mais, então?

- O medo de Draco fazer o mesmo comigo.

Gui ficou em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer. Ele conhecia Malfoy até certo ponto. Não sabia como ele era em relacionamentos, pois sabia que nunca os tivera; apenas saíra com outras mulheres, mas nada sério. E ainda havia as coisas que seu irmão Rony contava, além do passado de Malfoy enquanto adolescente.

- Sei que ele não é uma pessoa fácil – Syndia disse, interrompendo os pensamentos do amigo. – É amargo, guarda rancor facilmente, mas... Eu sinto que ele gosta de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que tem medo de me dizer e viver isso.

- O que você pretende fazer, então?

- Não sei. – Ela suspirou. – É incrivelmente tentador continuar do jeito que está. Estou apaixonada por ele, Gui, porém, quanto mais ficamos juntos, mais minha paixão transforma-se em amor. Eu não suportaria que ele me deixasse.

- Bom, só tem um jeito de isso terminar de maneira menos dolorosa.

- Como? – interessou-se Syndia, e Gui viu o olhar esperançoso de sua amiga.

- Diga a ele como se sente. Se você o fizer agora e ele mesmo assim fugir do relacionamento de vocês, será mais fácil para você lidar com isso agora. Se deixar para depois, ficará cada vez mais difícil e doloroso.

- É... Pode ser...

- Aquele imbecil gosta de você. Até eu já percebi isso. Agora só falta _ele _notar que perder você é algo totalmente idiota.

Syndia sorriu.

Os dois ainda ficaram conversando por um tempo, mas apenas o necessário para Gui perceber que sua amiga estava mais calma. Logo ele fora para seu quarto, uma vez que teriam de partir no dia seguinte. E enquanto Syndia tinha um sono inquieto sobre seu futuro com Draco, Karl ocupava os pensamentos do mais velho dos Weasley. Se Merlin fosse bom, com certeza colocariam os dois frente a frente, e então ele poderia dar a lição que Karl Sincery tanto merecia.

**xxx**

Chegar em Londres foi rápido. Para não perderem tempo, Gui foi sozinho até ao Gringotes a fim de entregar o relatório para Kito enquanto Syndia seguia para o Ministério da Magia entregar outro relatório sobre como foi a viagem no exterior. Era preciso dizer tudo para o pessoal da sessão de Cooperação Internacional em Magia sobre os apoios ou complicações burocráticas que tiveram que enfrentar.

- Você não quer que eu vá? – Gui ainda a questionara, pensando na possibilidade de Syndia encontrar-se com Karl.

- Pode deixar. Eu entrego o relatório e vou ver Draco. Preciso combinar com ele um jantar. Acho que vou seguir o conselho que você me deu, sobre conversar com ele.

- Bem, se você tem certeza...

- Pode deixar. Não precisa se preocupar, Gui.

Ele apenas deu de ombros e desaparatou. Syndia fez o mesmo.

Rapidamente, ela chegou à sala do chefe do departamento de Draco, entregando-lhe o relatório de praxe.

- O Gringotes achou o que procurava? – ele perguntou despreocupadamente.

Syndia apenas sorriu. Ambos sabiam que esse tipo de informação não podia ser fornecida, senão a Kito.

- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não – gracejou, recebendo um sorriso do homem à sua frente. – Boa tarde, senhor.

- Boa tarde, senhorita.

Com uma animação nova, Syndia foi em direção a sala de Draco, porém, encontrou-o antes mesmo de virar o segundo corredor. Estava conversando com um bruxo que Syndia não conhecia, portanto achou melhor esperar um pouco até que a conversa de ambos terminasse. Tão logo isso aconteceu, ela aproximou-se.

- Olá – falou suavemente atrás dele.

Os olhos cinza brilhando foi uma ótima recepção para ela, assim como o sorriso. Entretanto, o sorriso logo foi contido. Syndia suspirou.

- Chegou faz tempo?

- Um pouco – ela disse, não facilitando as reservas dele. Aproximou-se mais, enlaçou o pescoço de Draco com seus braços. – Apenas passei na sala do seu chefe para entregar o relatório de sempre.

- Ah, sim... Você preferiu encontrar-se com um homem velho primeiro antes de mim. Entendo - brincou.

Syndia sorriu.

- Nem sempre fazemos primeiro o que queremos, Draco Malfoy. Mas podemos fazer muito mais como segunda alternativa.

- Segunda alternativa sou eu, ouso dizer.

- Exatamente.

Syndia o beijou. Draco retribuiu mais acaloradamente do que ela esperava. Ambos haviam sentido saudades. Draco fizera questão de esconder isso de si mesmo durante o tempo que ficara longe de Syndia, mas naquele momento era impossível ao tê-la tão entregue daquela maneira, beijando-o como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ao menos a dele dependia daquele beijo.

Separaram-se apenas quando ficaram sem ar.

- Estou em local de trabalho, Syn – ele murmurou, segurando um gemido quando ela passou o nariz levemente pela bochecha dele.

- Eu adoro sua sala, bem reservada – ela disse com um meio sorriso, o qual Draco retribuiu.

- Ah, mas como a plateia fica?

O casal separou-se abruptamente. Cada um com seu motivo.

- Não precisamos de plateia, senhor...?

- O que você quer? Dê o fora – Syndia disse entre os dentes antes que Karl respondesse a Draco.

- Ora, Syndia. Você ainda não aprendeu a ter educação com os outros? Pelo visto continua tão mimada quanto antes.

- Posso continuar mimada, mas não tola. Não tolerarei seus impropérios, Karl. Portanto, se não quiser levar o que deveria ter levado há muito tempo, é melhor você ir embora.

- Ora, ora! A gatinha está virando uma leoa... Interessante.

- Acho melhor você ir mesmo embora, senhor – Draco falou friamente. Agora sabendo quem era aquele homem, não o deixaria ficar tão perto de Syndia. O pouco que ela lhe contara naquele dia sobre ele ser um fantasma que queria assombrá-la novamente o enchia tanto de ciúmes quanto de raiva. E a reação de Syndia, agressiva de uma maneira como ele nunca vira, o incitou a isso, além, claro, pelo deboche visível nos olhos do intruso.

- Syndia, vai deixá-lo falar comigo assim, de uma maneira tão deseducada? Nós temos um passado, querida, e ele deveria respeitar isso e deixar de ser tão ciumento.

- O nosso passado já foi enterrado, Karl. Graças aos deuses eu o enterrei, e muito bem, devo dizer.

- Mesmo? Não me pareceu isso quando nos vimos antes. Você pareceu-me bem receptiva às minhas palavras.

Por estar segurando a mão de Syndia, Draco sentiu-a tremer. Sem nem pensar direito – se era ciúme ou apenas despeito, ou simplesmente uma vontade em defendê-la –, falou:

- Quem gosta de coisas antigas são antiquários e pessoas velhas. Como Syndia não é uma loja, e muito menos um idoso, creio que você pode pegar seu passado com ela e enfiar no lugar que lhe der mais prazer.

Karl riu.

- Quanta grosseria, Sr. Malfoy. Arranjou um namorado bem protetor, não, Syndia? Você não perdeu tempo mesmo, não é, querida?

- Você já falou demais, senhor – rosnou Draco, não permitindo que Syndia dissesse algo para responder a Karl. – Acho melhor você dar o fora antes que eu lance um feitiço irreversível nessa sua cara. Quem sabe assim você não aprende a não ser tão imbecil com a mulher dos outros?

- Nossa... Falou o machão. Eu sei quem é você, Malfoy. Vida mansa, sempre buscando poder, dinheiro. Só saiba que a família da Syndia é falida, e nem o "nome" eles ainda mantêm. A não ser o sobrenome dos avós maternos dela. Ah... – Karl sorriu, relanceando Syndia e gostando da expressão nos olhos dela. – Deve ser isso que você está atrás, não é? Para recuperar o nome de sua família de uma vez por todas.

- Cale a boca.

- Uh... Toquei num ponto sensível, não? Como está seu pai? Já apodrecendo a sete palmos?

- Eu não vou discutir minha vida com você – Draco falou entre os dentes, não sabendo como não avançara naquele homem. – Tenho mais o que fazer. Syndia, vamos embora daqui.

- Cuidado, Syn! - Karl falou enquanto eles se afastam. - Quem sabe esse seu namoradinho não quer o mesmo que eu? Ou ao menos parte do que eu almejava.

O casal andou pelo corredor em direção à sala de Draco. Mas antes que a alcançassem, Gui os interceptou.

- Oi, Syn. Você já entregou os relatórios ao chefe do departamento de Cooperação? Kito pediu que... O que aconteceu?

Apenas quando retirou um papel de dentro de uma pasta que Gui notou as expressões de Draco e Syndia. Olhando para trás do casal, percebeu um homem virando o corredor, porém não o conhecia, embora suspeitasse de quem fosse.

- Era ele?

- Não aconteceu nada, Weasley, e aquele não era ninguém – Draco falou friamente.

- Draco, por favor... – Syndia pediu, cansada.

- O quê?

- Não brigue com Gui. Ele é meu amigo.

- Certo. – Virando-se para Gui, Draco disse – Não aconteceu nada que valha a pena repetir, Weasley. E aquele mané que você viu virando o corredor é apenas um verme imbecil. Melhorou? – perguntou a Syndia. Mas ela não respondeu.

- O que você quer que eu entregue, Gui?

- Nada. Pode deixar que eu faço isso.

- Não, tudo bem, eu...

- Syn, eu entrego.

- Tudo bem. Eu gostaria de ir para casa mesmo. Essa viagem me cansou demais. Quero tomar um banho e dormir, se eu conseguir.

- Eu te levo – Draco falou. – Você não está bem para ir sozinha e...

- Não, eu... – como respondera apressadamente, Syndia respirou antes de continuar de maneira mais suave. – Eu prefiro ir sozinha, Draco. E nós temos um combinado sobre uma pessoa não ser uma companhia agradável. Dessa vez, eu não sou a melhor das companhias, então...

- Você não quer que eu vá com você, é isso?

- Não é isso. É que foi nosso combinado e...-

- Ótimo. Faça como quiser – ele disse friamente. – Acho que você precisa digerir o que seu _passado _falou, não é mesmo?

Draco foi embora, sendo observado por Syndia.

- Syn... – começou Gui, mas ela o cortou abruptamente.

- Vamos embora.

O percurso até o elevador parecera longo demais, principalmente pelo silêncio que parecia corroê-la.

- O que Karl disse a você para deixar o Malfoy daquele jeito? – Gui perguntou enquanto esperavam o elevador.

- O quê?

- O que ele disse?

- Que o Draco queria apenas o que ele queria: o nome da minha família materna.

- E você acreditou?

- Não! - Vendo a expressão do amigo, Syndia percebeu, assim como Gui, que ela estava mentindo para si mesma. - Eu vou pra casa.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não, Gui, eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Eu realmente preciso pensar em algumas coisas.

- Tudo bem, se você prefere – Gui disse num suspiro. – Mas uma coisa é certa, Syn.

- O quê? – ela perguntou antes de entrar no elevador.

- Eu nunca vi o Malfoy tão enfurecido, despeitado e desconsolado como o vi hoje.

Syndia oscilou, olhando na direção que Draco desaparecera minutos atrás.

- Então, moça, vai entrar ou vai liberar? – uma mulher perguntou de dentro do elevador.

- Até mais, Gui – Syndia disse sem olhar para o amigo e indo embora.

Gui soltou um bufo exasperado ao ver sua amiga indo embora. Tudo parecia tão errado. A conversa que tivera com Syndia não parecia ter valido para nada! Ela estava pronta para conversar com o Malfoy, colocar tudo em pratos limpos, mas apenas encontrar Karl e ouvir palavras venenosas dele fora o bastante para deixá-la insegura.

Sua vontade, a princípio, era encontrar o tal Karl e dar-lhe uma bela lição. Porém, havia outra prioridade no momento. E por mais que pensasse estar traindo Syndia, também sentia que estava fazendo um favor à amiga.

Gui nunca gostara de Malfoy, sempre soubera que ele era uma pessoa que não se devia confiar. Contudo, sabia também que, embora as aparências sempre contassem muito em certas ocasiões, ele deveria deixar todos seus preconceitos de lado. E quando chegou ao escritório de Draco percebeu que iria fazer a coisa certa.

A expressão do rapaz não era das melhores; pensando que ninguém estava percebendo, a dor e frustração nos olhos de Draco era um convite ao consolo.

- Ela não gosta dele, Malfoy. Nem um pouco – Gui disparou assim que entrou na sala dele sem nem sequer bater antes.

- O que você quer, Weasley? – perguntou friamente. – Estou muito ocupado e...

- Quero abrir seus olhos.

Draco respirou fundo, porém não conseguiu nada com isso.

- Weasley, nós não somos amigos, não temos assuntos pendentes e nada em comum. Meu pai sempre humilhou sua família, eu sempre destratei seus irmãos em Hogwarts, nunca fui com a cara de nenhum de vocês. Portanto, por favor, dê meia volta e me deixe em paz!

- Você acha que Karl a afeta por ela ainda gostar dele, mas ela não gosta dele – Gui falou como se Draco não tivesse dito nada. – Syndia se sente humilhada toda vez que olha para ele. Ou ao menos nessas duas vezes que teve que topar com ele no ministério.

- Ah, ela te contou isso?

- Contou, mas sobre primeiro encontro. Além de eu ver a expressão nos olhos dela quando a vi hoje com você. Ou você não notou que ela queria se enfiar num buraco e ser amparada?

- Eu me dispus a levá-la embora, seu imbecil! Ou eu pensei ter dito isso e falei que não ligava nem um pouco para a reação dela sobre aquele cara? – gracejou enfurecido.

- Você deveria ter insistido, e não ter falado o que falou por simples despeito. Você não deveria ter dito para ela pensar no que Karl havia dito, supondo que ela acreditava em tudo. Você devia ter se imposto, Malfoy.

- Ah, claro! Para você é fácil falar! E é óbvio que você vai defender sua amiga, não? – Draco falou, enfurecido. – Mas eu não acho que sua amiga precise de defesa, Weasley. Ela é adulta, sabe o que pensa e tem bastante inteligência para distinguir o certo do errado. Estamos saindo há muito tempo para ela duvidar das minhas pretensões.

- Oh, então você tem pretensões? Bom ouvir isso, não faz com que eu me arrependa do que vou fazer.

- E o que você quer, pelas calças de Merlin?!

- Eu já lhe disse, Malfoy, quero abrir seus olhos. Eu também não gosto de você, então não pense que vou fazer o que vou fazer por você. Faço apenas por Syndia.

- E eu posso saber qual é o ato heróico do momento?

- Vou contar a história de Syndia com aquele infeliz.

* * *

**NB:Livinha!!!!!! Sudaaaadiiiissssssssssssssssssssss!!! :D - Agora, ao capítulo!!! =D - Sobre os dois em Starta... frustrante! Eu também quero entrar no raio do templo, pílulas!! Porém, suspense é essencial, e ficou na medida no teu capítulo! - A história do lazarento, ,filho de cruizencredo com jezuisnoslivre, pérfido, gosmento, rastejante, verme, pústula.... aaaaarrrghhhhh do Karl é, é, é... Putz! Eu quase chorei de raiva só lendo! Xinguei muito e alto aqui! Todo mundo veio ver o que tava acontecendo... - E aí quando eu acho que você vai desopilar meu fígado, deixando o Draco enfiar uma bifa bem dada naquela ferida infeccionada ambulante, vc..vc.. vc.. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! - ok, to respirando, to respirando... Mas eu ainda quero o bofete no Karl! Nem que fosse "eu" a dá-lo... Hi!Hi! - Draco, Gui, eu, ou quem for, aquele fulano precisa apanhar! Não rearranjar os ossos da cara daquele safado infeliz é sabotar o crescimento dele como pessoa! - D - Beijos muitos amada!!! Está bom demais!!!!! - Fico aguardando o próximo, que é bom não demorar... *sacudindo a chibata * -ai, ai, ai! - Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...**

N/A: E eu estava com saudades também! Dos comentários da minha beta maravilhosa, desta fic, até da chibata da Srta. Sag! Hihihi...

Queridos, a fic está entrando em sua reta final. E por isso mesmo, muita coisa há de acontecer que irão fazer vocês quererem pegar a chibata da minha Beta emprestada..hahaha... (e façam isso por mim para ela não me castigar tanto *-* ) Agradeço a paciência pela espera da atualização. Essa demora aconteceu principalmente por alguns problemas que me bloquearam, mas agora está tudo se resolvendo adequadamente. =D Espero mesmo que, assim como a Sonia, vocês também tenham gostado do capítulo!

Beijo mais que especial a você, Beta amada, e aos queridos: Priscila, Bernardo, Paty, Sandra Dinis (Cassie!!) e Mickky!

E a quem ainda insiste e lê, mas não comenta: obrigada também!

Beijos a todos,

Livinha


	20. Capítulo 19: Noite Longa

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**Noite longa**_

Chegar a sua casa nunca lhe parecera tão necessário. Enfrentar Karl depois de reviver o que tivera com ele contando a Gui deixou Syndia sensível. Porém, ela sentia estar se saindo bem. Mas, mais uma vez, as palavras daquele homem tiveram um incrível poder sobre ela. Aquelas palavras açoitaram seu medo em relação aos sentimentos de Draco, e a frieza dele quando ela disse querer ir sozinha para casa a deixou dilacerada.

Ele não deveria ter dito aquelas palavras daquela maneira. Deveria ter sido mais compreensivo. Draco deveria ter mandado-a calar a boca e levado-a para casa mesmo ela dizendo não querer. Além disso, como ele poderia condená-la por ela apenas lembrar o combinado de ambos? Como ele poderia distorcer suas palavras daquela maneira?

No entanto, as palavras de Gui do dia anterior voltaram, martelando-a:

_Aquele imbecil gosta de você. Até eu já percebi isso. Agora só falta ele notar que perder você é algo totalmente idiota._

Será que fora ciúmes o que Draco sentira? O fato de ele atacá-la daquela maneira com palavras devia-se única e exclusivamente por sentir ciúmes de Karl? Agora, pensando com mais tranquilidade, Syndia percebia que essa conclusão era a única cabível, e a reação dela ao encontro com Karl fora irracional – para não dizer infantil, uma vez que prometera para Gui, e principalmente a si mesma, de que sua reação ao ex-namorado seria completamente diferente.

Portanto, não devia culpar Draco pela reação dele. O fato de ela não ter contado a ele exatamente tudo sobre ela e Karl decentemente mostrara apenas que, sim, ele tinha razão em agir daquela maneira. Syndia apenas respondera às perguntas dele anteriormente de maneira vaga, dizendo que Karl era um fantasma de seu passado, nada mais. Isso levantaria suspeitas, despertaria ciúmes. Ela fora realmente infantil.

O som da campainha a fez sorrir esperançosa. No entanto não foi com Draco com quem se deparou ao abri-la, mas com Eleonora.

- Syndia, eu a vi quando chegou – ela falou, estudando a feição da moça e estranhando a alegria esperançosa que depois se transformou em leve decepção. – Você não me parecia bem, mas agora parece melhor... Preocupei-me à toa?

Syndia sorriu levemente para a senhora à sua frente, convidando-a a entrar. Assim que Eleonora se sentou, ela contou tudo o que acontecera – ocultado, obviamente, o fato de ter acontecido no Ministério Bruxo; contara apenas que se encontrara com Karl quando foi ver Draco no trabalho dele.

- Agora eu sei que não deveria ter agido daquela maneira. Eu fui infantil, fui tola! – Syndia irritou-se consigo mesma, levantando do sofá, agitada.

- Você não está sendo muito severa consigo mesma, querida? – Eleonora tentou condescender. – Aquele homem, Karl, ele foi muito cruel com você. Não é de se estranhar sua reação quando o vê.

Syndia suspirou. Cruzou os braços na altura do peito, para em seguida deixá-los cair, desgostosa.

- Seria normal se eu ainda sentisse por ele o que sentia meses atrás, Eleonora. – Ela sentou-se novamente ao lado da amiga. – Você sabe como eu agia quando qualquer coisa me lembrava de Karl. Meu dia era uma droga. Mas, depois que comecei a me envolver com Draco...

- Seu sofrimento parecia uma manchinha à toa.

- É. Draco conseguiu mascarar e, pouco a pouco, acabar com essa angústia que eu tanto sentia. Claro que ver Karl na primeira vez não foi fácil, mas foi pior do que hoje. Àquele dia não estava preparada, e hoje eu estava certa de que diria a Draco que – Syndia hesitou levemente, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

- Que? – encorajou Eleonora com um sorriso.

- Que eu o amo – Syndia acompanhou a expressão da senhora à sua frente.

- E por que não disse? O que aquele verme fez que não permitiu que você dissesse ao seu namorado que o ama?

- Ele disse que Draco estava comigo pelos mesmos motivos. Que queria apenas o nome respeitável de minha família, já que fortuna eu não tinha mesmo.

- Ah, Syndia... E você acreditou nele?

- Não é que eu não tenha acreditado, Eleonora, é que...

- Você acreditou – afirmou a senhora penosamente.

- No momento – Syndia confessou. – Draco não respondeu à altura, apenas mandou Karl ir embora. Eu esperava uma resposta de Draco, mas ele não deu. Ele não disse que era mentira, que ele estava comigo porque gostava de mim, ou qualquer coisa assim! Ele apenas mandou Karl embora e me puxou para sairmos dali! – Syndia bufou,irritada, tanto consigo quanto com Draco. – Mas agora eu sei por que ele fez isso. Quero dizer, acho que sei.

- Por quê?

- Segundo Gui, Draco gosta de mim. Porém eu conheço aquele cabeça dura, e ele nunca confirmaria. Não é da personalidade dele deixar os outros perceberem que tem algum poder sobre ele, entende?

- Você arranjou um namorado muito problemático, querida.

- E a senhora vem falar isso a mim?!

Novamente o som da campainha fez Syndia ficar esperançosa, assim como Eleonora.

- Será ele? – a senhora perguntou enquanto Syndia ia até a porta.

No entanto, era Gui.

- Gui? O que foi?

- Vim ver como você estava – ele falou dando de ombros e ficando aliviado ao ver a amiga mais tranquila.

Syndia o convidou para entrar e o apresentou à Eleonora.

- Este é Gui, meu colega de trabalho, Eleonora. Esta é Eleonora Prescott, Gui, minha vizinha – e virando para o amigo, com apenas os lábios completou – "trouxa".

- Muito prazer, Sra. Prescott.

- O prazer é meu, rapaz.

- Bem, vejo que você está melhor – Gui disse para Syndia.

- Sim, eu percebi que fui uma tonta – retorquiu, irritando-se novamente. – Vou ter que conversar com Draco, explicar as coisas. Isso se ele ainda quiser me ver.

- Ah, ele vai querer, com certeza – falou Gui.

- Como você tem certeza, rapaz? – Eleonora perguntou, estranhando a animação mista ao sarcasmo de Gui.

- Bom, aquele idiota gosta da Syndia; ela sabe disso, contei a ela.

- Hei!

- O quê?

- Não ofenda Draco!

- Mas eu não o ofendi, apenas fiz uma constatação, Syn – Gui retorquiu, sorrindo para Eleonora, que retribuiu.

- Claro...

- Sério, Syn. Eu tenho certeza que o Malfoy não vai aguentar ficar longe. Se você for conversar com ele, vocês vão se entender.

- Eu terei que contar toda a verdade a ele.

- Eu acho que ele será compreensivo – acrescentou Eleonora.

- Será?

- Dê um voto de confiança ao Malfoy, Syn – disse Gui, dando de ombros. – Quem sabe ele não a surpreende?

- Pode ser... – Ela xingou alto em seguida. – Por que aquela coisa tinha que voltar? Ele não estava bem naquele país de _yankees_? Ele só veio para me atormentar, nada mais! Atrapalhar minha vida com Draco!

- Isso só acontecerá se você permitir, Syndia – Eleonora contrapôs sensatamente. – Afinal, pelo que você me disse, sua vida agora é outra, com Draco.

- Com certeza. Karl é apenas um verme nojento, um explosivim.

- Um o quê? – estranhou Eleonora. Syndia lançou um olhar feio para o amigo.

- Um animal nojento – Gui retorquiu sem se alterar –, mistura de larva cheia de pernas e lagosta sem casca que meu irmão disse ter lido num livro. Uma coisa que só ocupa espaço.

- Animal interessante – riu Eleonora diante da explicação de Gui. Syndia apenas meneou a cabeça. – Syndia, querida, agora que vejo que você está realmente bem e que vai colocar aquele...ahm...

- Explosivim – Gui respondeu, solícito.

- Isso. Aquele explosivim no lugar que lhe é devido, eu já vou. Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar. Boa tarde para vocês.

- Boa tarde, Sra. Prescott. Foi realmente um prazer conhecê-la.

- Digo o mesmo, rapaz.

Assim que Eleonora saiu, Syndia deu um tapa no braço de Gui.

- Explosivim? Não seria melhor dizer acromântula? Dementador, quem sabe?

- Ah, Syn, ela recebeu muito bem meu animal imaginário.

- Sei... Acho melhor você seguir o mesmo caminho que Eleonora. Vá ver sua noiva, quero tomar banho. Estou morta de cansaço.

- Está me expulsando? Quanta educação...

- Não. Só quero que vá embora. Tenho muito que pensar, nossa viagem, por exemplo! Preciso entender o que foi tudo aquilo.

- Sei que vou me arrepender disso, pois não é a primeira vez que vou dizer, mas... Dê uma chance a ele sim, Syndia. Ao Malfoy.

- Fique tranquilo – ela sorriu. – Vou pensar nisso também. Preciso saber como vou abordá-lo sem ser escorraçada – completou com sarcasmo.

- Ele não vai te escorraçar porque gosta de você, e por um milagre de Merlin, você gosta dele. E sei que no fundo, bem, mas bem no fundo mesmo, ele é alguém tolerável e compreensivo.

- Gui Weasley...

- OK! Já vou, já vou.

Quando ele estava à porta, Syndia o chamou:

- Ei, Gui! Obrigada.

- É para isso que servem os amigos – ele piscou.

Finalmente sozinha e com a cabeça em ordem, Syndia decidiu o que faria. Não seria algo fácil, disso ela tinha certeza. Conversar com uma pessoa quando o orgulho dela estava ferido era uma coisa, mas conversar com Draco Malfoy quando o orgulho dele estava ferido... Ah, que os deuses a ajudassem!

Rapidamente entrou no banheiro e tratou de relaxar no banho que tanto desejava.

Por mais que desejasse ver Draco naquele momento, Syndia não o fez. Conhecia bem o rapaz para ir até a casa dele, pegando-o ainda de mau humor. Gui dissera ter a certeza de que Draco responderia bem à conversa que ela pretendia ter, mas, mesmo assim, não gostaria de arriscar. Portanto, achou melhor desviar sua mente para outros pensamentos.

Na viagem de volta a Inglaterra, mais uma vez a certeza de já ter ouvido falar em Starta a assolou. Ela sabia que fora em um lugar de seu convívio normal onde vira alguma coisa sobre essa cidade, contudo o lugar não lhe vinha à mente. E parecia que quando mais pensava no assunto, mais difícil ficava chegar a uma solução.

Desistindo, então, de tentar pensar sobre isso naquele momento, resolveu deitar-se e dormir. Mesmo ainda sendo cedo, estava cansada, e não iria à casa dos pais para dizer que havia voltado. Além de sua mãe obviamente perguntar sobre Draco e...

Syndia retesou-se na cama. Isso! Era exatamente isso! Era na casa de seus pais onde estavam os papéis sobre a cidade de Starta!

Trocou de roupa rapidamente e, tão logo conseguiu, saiu para a casa dos pais a fim de procurar extenuamente por esses documentos que, ao que agora se lembrava – e a deixava irritada, uma vez que veio tudo à sua memória –, pertenceram ao seu avô. Quanto ao motivo de Shady estar ligado a essa cidade, isso, Syndia já não fazia ideia.

**xxx**

_Eu prefiro ir sozinha... foi nosso combinado._

Essas palavras ainda martelavam na cabeça de Draco. Por mais que ele soubesse qual era o acordo estabelecido para ele e Syndia se envolverem, essas palavras não o deixavam em paz, assim como o olhar que ela lhe lançara no dia anterior. Era um olhar de desconfiança e medo. E pensando, Draco não conseguia entender o motivo disso tudo.

Ele nunca prometera alguma coisa a Syndia. Nunca prometera que o relacionamento deles evoluiria para algo sério, algo normal. Mesmo com a história que Gui Weasley lhe perturbando a mente, ele ainda não conseguia perceber de onde Syndia tirara aquele medo. Apenas por pensar que ele, Draco, estaria com ela por seu nome? Isso era ridículo! A família Malfoy já tinha seu próprio nome.

_Mas você pensou em descartá-la tão logo saísse com ela, _uma voz sensata, porém cruel, disse em sua cabeça.

- É, mas eu não fiz - respondeu a si mesmo, irritado. - Pelo contrário, comecei um relacionamento idiota sem pretensões.

Draco havia entrado no banheiro, desejoso de um banho, contudo, ao se olhar no espelho, meneou a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Agora estou falando sozinho e ainda respondendo a mim mesmo. O que mais falta me acontecer?

- Uma visita, senhor Malfoy.

Draco pulou, assustando-se com a voz fina e esganiçada à porta de seu banheiro.

- Dimbo, quantas vezes tenho que dizer que não gosto que me surpreenda dessa maneira? - Draco disse entre os dentes.

- Desculpe Dimbo, mestre - choramingou o elfo doméstico. - Mas Dimbo bateu na porta e chamou duas vezes, senhor, mas não teve resposta. Dimbo então teve que entrar e...

- Certo, certo - Draco o cortou, aborrecido. - Quem está aqui?

- A Srta. Syndia Vechten, senhor. A senhorita diz que quer falar com o senhor, senhor Malfoy.

Draco expressou apenas um pouco de sua surpresa. Então Syndia estava em sua casa. O que será que ela queria?

- Diga a ela que desço em alguns minutos. Estou terminando de tomar banho.

- Sim, senhor.

- E sirva algo a ela.

- Sim, senhor.

Com uma mesura, Dimbo saiu do quarto de Draco, o qual se apressou em tomar banho. Em pouco tempo já descia as escadas que levavam a sala de visitas da Mansão Malfoy.

Syndia levantou-se tão logo ouviu o som de passos. Em suas mãos estava a xícara de chá, intocada, que Dimbo lhe trouxera dez minutos atrás. Não conseguiu beber nada, uma vez que estava nervosa. Sabia que encarar Draco não seria uma tarefa fácil, principalmente por estar disposta a colocar tudo em pratos limpos com ele, tanto seus sentimentos quanto sua situação com Karl. O fato de Draco parar a dois passos dela também não ajudou muito.

- Olá, Draco.

- Oi, Syndia.

Eles ficaram se olhando até que Draco pediu que se sentasse. Ela assim o fez.

- Como estão seus pais? - ele perguntou apenas para que não ficassem quietos.

- Bem - ela respondeu. Mas notando que aquilo estava sendo muito idiota, começou a fazer o que tanto queria. - Me desculpe pelo que fiz ontem.

- Não acho que seja necessário você se desculpar, Syndia - Draco disse indiferentemente, ao que Syndia estranhou.

- Não?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Pedir desculpas é para casais que têm pretensões, certo?

E lá estava as desculpas de sempre.

- É que as coisas não são tão simples - ela tentou.

- Caso você não tenha notado ainda, Synda, eu não sou burro - irritou-se Draco. - Mas não vou pedir explicações.

- Não?

- Não, pois sei que você não vai dar. - Draco soltou o ar, exasperado. Quando a encarou, Syndia viu mais que irritação em seus olhos; ele estava frustrado. - Eu não sou de drama, e você sabe disso, mas eu não agüento mais essa desconfiança ridícula. Eu nunca dei a entender que não gostava de você, que estava me aproveitando de você. Ambos sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo. Só que...

- Só que?

- Por que você quer saber?

- Porque eu gosto de você, Draco.

- Sei... E sua confiança em mim está ladeando esse "gostar", não? - disse sarcástico. - Eu notei isso ontem quando você preferiu dar razão àquele homem. Você só quis saber de ir embora, acreditando nele.

- Eu não nego que acreditei em Karl naquele momento. Mas minha crença nele acabou tão logo começou. Eu estava muito magoada ainda com o que aconteceu entre ele e eu. Porém não importa mais. Não agora. Eu confio em você, Draco. Muito. - Syndia hesitou apenas dois segundos. - Na mesma intensidade que gosto de você.

- O quê? - surpreendeu-se Draco. Ele não esperava uma declaração daquelas. Não com tanto furor.

- Eu quero dar satisfações a você, Draco. Eu _confio _em você.

Por um momento, Draco desconfiou das palavras de Syndia. Será que ela realmente confiava nele, ou era apenas uma maneira de fazê-lo esquecer-se de cobrar qualquer explicação? Será que o Weasley havia dito a ela que lhe contara a história que a envolvia com aquele homem do ministério, por isso estava ali? Sendo assim, resolveu verificar.

- Quem era aquele homem? - perguntou de uma vez.

Syndia respirou fundo, aceitando o teste de Draco. Ele merecia. E ela lhe devia, mas também por si mesma. Ela queria uma vida completa com Draco - ou, caso ele não quisesse realmente se envolver, com outra pessoa. Cansara de ser a garota que se escondia de tudo simplesmente por ter tido um momento ruim em sua vida. Não deixaria Karl marcá-la dessa maneira. Não mais.

- O nome dele é Karl Sincery. Ele foi meu namorado - falou tão suavemente quanto conseguiu, gostando do resultado.

- É por isso que ele a afeta tanto? Você ainda gosta dele? - perguntou. Se notara que em sua voz havia um resquício de ciúmes, não demonstrou. Ainda não conseguia admitir que seus sentimentos por Syndia haviam mudado tão fortemente. Além disso, mesmo ouvindo a história de Gui Weasley, ele também queria essa confirmação saindo da própria boca de Syndia.

Syndia conseguiu rir diante dessa pergunta. Uma risada sem humor, entretanto.

- Karl foi o mais perfeito dos namorados. Perfeito até demais, se quer saber - ela falou com a voz amarga. - Eu o amei muito, na época.

Draco fez uma careta ao ouvi-la. Syndia continuou sem, contudo, encará-lo.

- Mas ele não era bem o que eu pensava, e quando descobri isso, a conseqüência foi a pior que poderia acontecer.

Syndia hesitou. Chegara o momento de contar tudo. Ou simplesmente repetir o que Adam e Gui sabiam.

- Você me contaria essa consequência? - Draco perguntou, estudando o rosto de Syndia.

Ela respirou fundo e o encarou. Havia dor nos olhos dela.

- Draco, não vou negar que me dói falar disso. Mas se você realmente quiser saber, eu conto.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Por mais que quisesse realmente se certificar da veracidade do que Gui Weasley lhe dissera, algo no semblante da mulher à sua frente dizia a Draco que ele não mentira para proteger uma amiga. Mas ele não disse nada. Syndia interpretou o silêncio e o olhar dele como um pedido de explicação. Portanto, tudo o que ela contara a Adam, quando ele ainda estava vivo, a Eleonora, em sua casa, e para Gui quando ainda estavam em Jerusalém, repetiu para Draco.

As palavras pareciam sair de sua boca assim como aconteceu com os outros. Palavra por palavra, parecendo gravada em sua mente como se estivessem gravadas lá. Somente quando a história chegou ao ponto em que ambos se agrediam que Draco a cortou. Estava chocado demais para fazê-lo antes, surpreso diante de tanta confiança que alguém, pela primeira vez, depositava nele.

- Se não quiser, não precisa falar mais, Syn – ele disse, parecendo sincero. - Se não quiser me dizer os pormenores, não precisa. Eu não sou do tipo sádico.

Syndia preferiu continuar de outro ponto. Sentir a sinceridade na voz de Draco juntamente com o carinho, a fez sentir-se mais determinada. Não era momento para dúvidas ou medos. Era apenas o momento de mostrar a Draco que ela confiava nele sim, e que também o amava.

- Todo meu romantismo - ela falou, olhando-o -, aquela coisa de encontrar o homem perfeito, caiu por terra. Karl _era _meu homem perfeito, entende? Cheio de sorrisos, mimos, palavras bonitas... Mas depois do nosso relacionamento, ele me tratando feito... Feito um trapo velho... - Syndia suspirou. - Depois de tudo isso, eu não consegui acreditar mais em homem algum para um relacionamento. E então apareceu você. Com toda essa insistência, arrogância, prepotência... – ela riu. – Tudo o que eu não queria.

Pensando que aquela seria a hora em que Syndia pediria desculpas mais uma vez e o dispensaria, Draco falou com uma leve irritação:

- Bem, se depois de tudo eu sou o que você não queria, então é melhor voc-

- Mas por mais que eu realmente não quisesse me envolver com alguém - Syndia o cortou, querendo sorrir -, você apareceu, me propondo algo que eu me agarrei querendo mentir para mim mesma. Eu sei que você disse que só quer aproveitar esse momento, sem compromissos. Mas eu já me envolvi com você, Draco, e gosto de você da forma que eu jurei a mim mesma que não gostaria de outro homem. Não estou te cobrando nada. Só estou esclarecendo como você me pediu. E caso você queira acabar com tudo isso, afinal estou tendo "pretensões", vou entender. Eu te amo e estou disposta a continuar nosso relacionamento. Mas, e você?

Draco ficou em silêncio. A surpresa por ter Syndia confiando nele não foi nada comparado àquilo. Então ela realmente o amava? E ele? Gostava mesmo dela? Era amor o que sentia por Syndia? Ou era apenas uma atração física? Nunca se apaixonara antes, como ele poderia saber que o que sentia e que às vezes o consumia era amor?

Sim, ele sentira falta dela nesses dias em que estivera em Starta, e a vontade de quando a viu no dia anterior fora de levá-la para sua casa e fazer amor com ela, matar a saudade. E quanto a viu magoada por Karl sua vontade era azarar aquele imbecil e beijá-la até que se esquecesse de tudo. A mesma vontade que sentia agora. Mas tudo parecia tão difícil.

Syndia, entretanto, vendo o silêncio de Draco, a luta em seus olhos, a determinação em não encará-la, interpretou os sinais de outra maneira. Se ele realmente gostasse dela como Gui dissera, então ele teria ao menos se levantado da poltrona em que estivera sentado desde então e teria se aproximado. Teria lido a dor em seus olhos, a vontade de ser abraçada por ele. Por isso mesmo, quando Draco murmurou seu nome, ainda sem encará-la, interpretou a incerteza na voz dele como pena.

- Não precisa falar nada, Draco - ela interrompeu. - Tem coisas que acontecem, independentemente de nossa vontade. Não vou forçar nada.

Com isso, Syndia levantou-se do sofá e, tão rápido quanto conseguiu, saiu daquela casa.

Draco não a segurou. Ainda estava intrigado demais com tudo o que escutara da boca de Syndia. Indeciso demais. Não sabia se seguia ensinamentos de uma vida toda sobre nunca se envolver emocionalmente com alguém ou deixava tudo o que Lúcio lhe dissera para trás, enterrado como seu pai estava. Aquela fora a noite mais longa de sua vida.

Também foi a mais longa para Syndia.

**xxx---xxx**

As nuvens encobriam parcamente a lua cheia, porém, quem quisesse apreciar seu brilho poderia fazê-lo sem frustrar-se. Isso era o que indicava o sorriso de um homem que, através da janela, vislumbrava aquele brilho. Sua atenção só foi tirada da lua quando a porta de seu escritório se fechou, indicando que alguém entrava.

- Ele chegou - uma voz arrastada disse com um leve ar de riso.

- Não o trate assim, Lúcio, ele é um bom rapaz. Tem-nos ajudado muito, apesar de sempre ser destratado.

Lúcio Malfoy sorriu novamente.

- Se não fosse por saber o que ele é capaz de fazer, pensaria que Short é, na verdade, um capacho por ainda trabalhar para meu filho, Alexander.

Alexander Malcom olhou para Lúcio, então.

- Seu filho aprendeu muitas coisas, porém não polidez.

- Não sei se seria falta de polidez o fato de ele tratar um empregado como eles bem merecem.

Alexander apenas meneou a cabeça. A porta de seu escritório foi aberta novamente e por ela passou uma pessoa com uma capa de viagem que lhe tampava as feições. Elliot a retirou assim que se encontrou seguro no escritório.

- Todos foram contatados, Guardião Sênior. - Sua expressão fria contradizia com todo o receio que ele mostrava sentir em frente a Draco, no entanto o respeito continuava diante de seu superior.

- Ótimo trabalho, Elliot - Alexander falou suavemente. - Sendo assim, você sabe o que fazer, não sabe?

- Sim, senhor.

- Ótimo, pois será essa noite. Não acho que será difícil incapacitar dois bruxos.

- Não, senhor. Além disso, o Guardião dos Cavaleiros enviou alguém.

- Verdade?

- Sim. O avião chegou do Oriente há uma hora. Ele preferiu vir de maneira impura, pois era mais seguro.

- Sem sombra de dúvidas. Onde ele está?

- Purificando-se, senhor. Deve chegar a qualquer momento.

- Ótimo. Sabia que poderia confiar em Ibrahim. Ele enviou Absar, presumo.

- Sim, senhor.

Alexander sorriu.

- Claro que Ibrahim enviaria seus olhos para essa missão. (1) Então só nos resta esperar Absar que... Ah, ele chegou - falou Alexander ao ouvir alguém chegando.

Absar, um jovem de pele morena, mostrou-se tão calado quanto respeitoso quando ficou na presença do Guardião Sênior.

- Com todos aqui, podemos ir.

Sendo assim, os quatro homens se levantaram e aparataram na Rua das Flores, em um bairro bruxo de Londres. Sem problemas, passaram pelo portão adornado, ao centro, por um lírio em alto relevo, chegando à porta. Bateram duas vezes e Alexander sorriu quando Lyx abriu a porta de sua casa.

- Alexander - ela o cumprimentou animadamente. - Que ótimo recebê-lo, embora não esperasse.

- É bom vê-la tão predisposta, Lyx - Alexander retorquiu, ainda à porta. - Isso facilitará as coisas.

- Coisas? - a mulher retorquiu, estranhando, mas sorrindo para seu visitante.

Sem dizer nada, Alexander Malcom apenas deu um passo para a esquerda, revelando Absar. O árabe apenas apontou a varinha para Lyx, que caiu desacordada no mesmo instante.

- Procure Oren - Alexander ordenou friamente a Elliot. - Mas, aconteça o que acontecer, não o mate. Tenho muitas perguntas a fazer.- Virando para Absar, falou em árabe. - Dê um jeito nas duas elfos domésticas que há aqui.

Encontrar Oren não foi difícil. Ele estava em seu escritório, e tão logo os pais de Syndia encontraram-se despertos, Alexander sorriu a ambos. Quanto a Lillu e Didi, as elfos que serviam a família Vechten, nem sinal.

- Boa noite - ele cumprimentou os pais de Syndia.

- Alexander, o quê... O que está acontecendo? - Lyx perguntou assustada e com a voz chorosa. Ela segurava o marido em seus braços, ainda desnorteado. Um corte na bochecha de Oren e um enorme inchado em sua testa mostravam que o marido não fora fácil de pegar como fora com ela.

- Eu preciso perguntar algumas coisas a vocês, Lyx, apenas isso.

- Mas o que significa tudo isso?

- Você sabe o que é isso, Lyx. Só vou refrescar-lhe a memória para que fique mais fácil, ok?

Alexander deu um leve sinal para Elliot e Absar, os quais tiraram Oren do sofá e deixaram-no desequilibrar-se e cair.

- Não!

No mesmo instante em que Lyx gritou, o feitiço saiu da voz de Elliot. A mulher assistiu, impotente, à tortura do marido. Sua vontade era correr até ele, mas duas mãos fortes a seguravam.

- Solte-me!

- É melhor você responder às nossas perguntas, Sra. Vechten. Podemos ficar assim a noite toda.

Lyx olhou horrorizada do marido para Lúcio, quem a segurava. Ver Lúcio Malfoy em sua casa foi tão assustador quanto vê-lo segurando-a. O pai de Draco estava envolvido nisso. Ele não morrera como todos pensaram. Agora ela entendia o motivo de Draco não querer enterrar o pai no jazigo da família. Enterrá-lo lá significaria um funeral, o que exigia a presença de um corpo. Era mais fácil enterrar um monte envolto num lençol nos terrenos de Azkaban do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela devia avisar Syndia de que Draco era perigoso. Mas ela devia antes livrar seu marido daquela tortura.

- Vocês não perguntaram nada! - ela gritou, chorando. - O que querem saber?

Alexander elevou sua mão, ao que Elliot parou com a tortura. Oren relaxou o corpo devagar, respirando pesadamente. Lyx tentou ir até ele, Lúcio a segurou.

- Você terá seu tempo - ele disse.

- Onde estão? - Alexander perguntou. Ele parecia sentir-se numa visita social, pela sua voz suave e educada.

- O quê?

- Os papéis de seu pai Shady. O diário dele, as escrituras antigas.

- Diário? Que escrituras?

Os gritos sufocados de Oren pareciam perfurar os ouvidos de Lyx. Ele tentava resistir à maldição da tortura, mas seu marido não era mais o auror de antigamente.

- Eu não sei! - ela gritou. - Eu não sei onde estão, faz muito tempo que meu pai os guardou.

- Procure-os, então. Como Lúcio lhe disse, temos a noite toda.

- Por favor, parem de fazer isso ao meu marido, deixem Oren em paz! Ele não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Ele tem tudo a ver com isso, pois está casado com você. Ele é pai de Aisha - Alexander retrucou friamente.

- Eu vou procurar, eu vou procurar! Eu juro, mas deixem Oren em paz.

- Comece a procurar então, Lyx - retorquiu Alexander.

Como se fosse para forçar as palavras do homem, Lúcio ergueu a mulher, tirando-a do torpor que se encontrava olhando para o marido se retorcendo no chão. Tão logo ela se levantou, a tortura parou.

- Eu não sei onde estão exatamente. Mas vou procurar! - apressou-se em completar quando viu Elliot prestes a continuar seu trabalho de tortura.

- Faça-o.

Sob os olhos de rapina de Absar, Lyx começou a revirar o escritório. Ela sabia o que eles procuravam e sabia que não estava ali. Ela sabia que estava no sótão, mas retardaria a procura o máximo possível, querendo pensar em algo. Ou simplesmente para deixar seu marido se recuperar. Oren saberia pensar em algo. Ele era esperto. Experiente. Já fora auror, saberia pensar numa estratégia, mesmo eles estando em desvantagem numérica e de força e sem varinha...

Lyx mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar o choro que queria escapar. Ela não poderia mostrar-se fraca, tinha que ser forte. Por ela, por seu marido e principalmente por Syndia. Ela sabia que isso iria acontecer um dia, como seu pai a prevenira.

"Eles virão, Lyx. Esteja preparada."

Quando decidira se casar com Oren, percebeu que seu pai ficara muito feliz, independentemente de esse não ser o casamento de sonhos dele. Depois, ela percebeu que a alegria do pai não era por sua felicidade, mas por Oren ser um auror forte e experiente, um bruxo de qualidade. Ele saberia proteger a família.

Mas nada adiantara. Casar-se com um auror não mostrou proteção, os feitiços que cercavam a casa não serviram para nada, uma vez que Alexander soube chegar com amizade, primeiramente. Para entrar na casa dos Vechten, deveria ter autorização de qualquer um, antes. E Alexander tinha. E o sangue que corria nas veias de Lúcio Malfoy também era permitido a entrar por causa de Draco. Quanto aos dois sujeitos, não foi difícil entrar por estarem com dois bruxos autorizados. A mesma proteção que cercava a residência dos Vechten, embora mais fraca, era a mesma que cercava Starta: somente quem os deuses permitiam adentravam seus portões.

Porém, o fato de Syndia não morar mais com os pais, fez as defesas diminuírem. E Lyx não se preocupou em reforçá-las. Estava muito animada e acomodada, pensando que a Ordem de Starta nunca bateria à sua porta. Ao menos sabia que Syndia tinha mais proteção, uma vez que eles tentassem pegá-la em casa. Não, eles não poderiam pegá-la. Não poderiam sacrificar sua filha por poderes escuros e tortos.

- Estou perdendo a paciência, Lyx - a voz de Alexander rompeu os pensamentos de Lyx.

- Não estão no escritório. Tenho que procurar em outro lugar. Acho... Acho que no sótão.

- Lúcio, Absar, vão com ela - falou Alexander.

Antes de sair, Lyx cruzou seu olhar com o marido. Percebeu um brilho nos olhos de Oren, o que significava que ele já estava entendendo o que acontecia. Oren não sabia de tudo, mas Lyx tivera que contar a ele algumas coisas sobre a Ordem de Starta. E seu marido já estava desperto o suficiente para perceber que eles finalmente chegaram em sua casa. No entanto, o brilho nos olhos de Oren mostrava que ele também sabia, assim como Lyx, que Syndia pegara aqueles papéis no dia anterior. Eles não haviam visto que papéis eram aqueles nas mãos da filha, mas eram velhos demais para não serem as escrituras que Alexander queria. Dois movimentos leves com a cabeça fizeram lágrimas caírem abundantes pelos olhos azuis de Lyx. Oren fora claro: não, não entregaremos nossa filha.

As palavras de Lúcio ecoaram na mente de Lyx: temos a noite toda.

Aquela foi a noite mais longa e dolorosa da vida dos pais de Syndia.

**xxx---xxx**

Os olhos de Syndia não se moviam. Se não fossem pelas lágrimas que caíam em alguns momentos e que eram logo contidas pelas mãos da moça, poder-se-ia pensar que ela estava em choque. Mas não estava. Ela estava, na verdade, encarando os pais, deitados cada um em uma cama, no hospital Saint Mungus.

Não conseguia entender quem fizera aquilo. Não poderia ser ladrões, pois nada foi roubado. Bruxos das trevas, também era infundado. Seus pais não participaram das guerras bruxas. Ninguém poderia querer alguma vingança. Apenas um ato cruel que Harry e Rony estavam investigando.

Assim que todos tomaram conhecimento do ataque aos Vechten, o Departamento dos Aurores iniciou uma investigação. Desde o tempo de Voldemort não se ouvia falar de um ataque desse tipo. Alguns até especulavam que o futuro do casal seria o mesmo fim dos Longbottom. No entanto, o que mais assombrava era a semelhança do ataque.

_Será que Voldemort retornara de alguma maneira?_, era o que a sociedade bruxa perguntava.

Harry e Rony, assim que souberam de tudo, pediram para Quim que os deixassem investigar. Depois de pensar por um momento, o chefe dos aurores permitira. Mas não sabiam de onde começar. Tudo fora muito bem planejado e o fato de Lyx e Oren estarem desacordados, mesmo depois de um dia inteiro, não ajudava em nada.

O sol já havia se posto há alguns minutos quando uma curandeira entrou no quarto e verificou o casal.

- Como eles estão? - Syndia perguntou ansiosa e com a voz rouca pelo desuso e o choro contido.

A curandeira suspirou.

- Srta. Vechten, por que não vai para casa descansar? A senhorita está aqui desde a madrugada, não comeu nada que trouxemos e continua na mesma posição nessa poltrona.

- Como eles estão? - Syndia perguntou entre os dentes e se levantando. Não registrou a dor em suas articulações.

- Da mesma maneira que três horas atrás. Estáveis. Nenhuma melhora, mas também nenhum agravante.

- Por que nada muda? Por que vocês não fazem nada para ajudá-los? - Syndia nem percebeu que começava a gritar. - Vocês estudaram para isso, por que não podem fazer nada?!

- Srta. Vechten, por favor, controle-se - a curandeira falou duramente. Depois suspirou. - Sei como isso é difícil, mas há momentos em que nós apenas podemos esperar. Eles precisam reagir às poções que ministramos e aos feitiços de recuperação. Enquanto eles não acordarem para sabermos o que ocorreu de verdade, é difícil estipular um tempo para a recuperação.

Syndia mostrou-se mais calma e se sentou novamente na poltrona. No entanto, estava gritando por dentro. Sabia que se não se mostrasse calma e continuasse a ter seus ataques histéricos, a curandeira a tiraria do quarto. E ela não queria ficar longe dos pais.

Assim que a curandeira saiu, outra pessoa chegou. Era Draco.

Mesmo que Syndia quisesse a presença dele para confortá-la – o que ela notou acontecer só em vê-lo parado à porta –, imaginou que isso não aconteceria. Por isso foi uma surpresa tê-lo ali.

- Oi.

- Olá, Syndia – Draco respondeu, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta. Ele olhou alguns segundos para os pais de Syndia antes de perguntar como eles estavam.

- Estáveis – ela respondeu. – O que quer que isso signifique – suspirou.

Eles ficam em silêncio. E pela primeira vez era um silêncio constrangedor.

A intenção de Draco ao decidir ir ao hospital foi para confortar Syndia. Ele descobriu sobre o ataque apenas naquele momento, pois fora à casa da moça. A vizinha, Eleonora, dissera, com um pouco de surpresa por ele não saber das notícias, que os pais de Syndia estavam no hospital. Sofreram um tipo de ataque. Porém, ela não sabia qual hospital que era, uma vez que Syndia não disse. Mas Draco sabia.

O ataque saíra sim no jornal, O Profeta Diário, contudo Draco não tocara no jornal. Sua cabeça àquela manhã estava no que Syndia lhe dissera na noite anterior. A história dela e de Karl sendo verdade, o que mostrava a confiança que ela sentia por Draco. Além do amor que ela dizia sentir.

Ao decidir ir à casa dela, Draco sabia que seria um passo enorme que daria em sua vida. Isso seria admitir que sentia o mesmo por Syndia, por mais que suas concepções o mandasse dar meia volta e esquecê-la para sempre. Mas saber do ataque aos pais de Syndia e ter a certeza de como isso a afetava, fez com que uma bola amarga se alojasse em sua garganta. E ver o olhar desesperado de Syndia quando chegou naquele quarto de hospital só fez com que desejasse que suas concepções tivessem sido outras enquanto crescia com Lúcio.

- Eu não estou num dia bom, Draco – Syndia disse num murmúrio, sem encará-lo, quebrando os pensamentos de Draco.

- Eu sei – ele disse baixo.

- E o combinado era...

- Eu lembro o que combinamos no dia do seu aniversário – ele a interrompeu suavemente.

Syndia o olhou. Sorriu sem humor.

- Não precisa ter pena de mim, Draco. Estou bem.

- Está bem? Você acabou de me dizer que não estava num dia bom – ele retorquiu com um meio sorriso.

- Você não tem que vir aqui. Sabe disso.

Syndia desviou seu olhar para os pais. Novamente veio uma nova vontade de chorar, porém não apenas por eles.

- Sei que não tenho que vir. Sei que não sou obrigado, também.

- Então por que veio?

- Pelo que você disse ontem, lá em casa.

- Oh... Draco - falou num suspiro -, não estou com cabeça para conversar sobre aquilo. Nem sei por que eu falei tudo aquilo.

- Não sabe? Ou quer retirar tudo o que disse?

- Não! – Ela olhou para Draco novamente. – Quero dizer... Sei o que disse e não retiraria uma vírgula. Mas você não preci-

- Eu vim, não vim?

- Por quê? - ela pergunta estranhando.

- Pelo que você me disse ontem, lá em casa - ecoou.

Syndia sorriu levemente. Percebeu que Draco parecia não querer se aproximar. Ele estava no mesmo lugar quando entrara no quarto, mantendo também a mesma posição com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Ela o conhecia bem para saber que ele estava tentando esconder sua insegurança. E ao contrário do que sentira durante todo aquele dia, o coração de Syndia permitiu-se aquecer diante da mudança que ela via acontecer no homem que amava.

- Por que essa mudança repentina?- ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Pelo que você me disse ontem, lá em casa.

- Draco...

- Porque eu entendi mais do que poderei admitir no momento, Syndia.

Ela sorriu para Draco. Com esse sorriso, ele sentiu-se mais seguro e aproximou-se dela. Fez Syndia levantar-se e a abraçou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido.

E, novamente, Syndia permitiu-se chorar. Mas naquele momento, ela sentiu que tudo ficaria bem. Draco estava com ela.

* * *

(1) Absar, um nome árabe, significa "olho".

_N/B - EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ TERMINOU O CAPÍTULO ALI!!!! Eu não acredito!!!! AAAaahhhhhh!!! Eu vou ter uma síncope! Primeiro, a múmia paralítica sexi-psico-depressiva-obsessiva do Malfoy fica travando tudo! Aí o Lúcio, O LÚCIO!, ressurge das cinzas mal cheirosas onde ele estava escondido pra machucar pessoas!!! E aí, quando a múmia por uma obra milagreira de Santo Expedito resolve se mexer, VOCÊ TERMINA O CAPÍTULO!!!! Eu vou dormir! De bico! Tô emburrada, fique sabendo! Só desemburro com um capítulo novo enooooooormeeeeee, com direito a muito beijo, mistérios em Starta, ação, o Lucio apanhando, muito beijo, mais mistérios, o Draco nos lençois "desprevenido" e mais beijos! Ai,ai, ai... ( - ;D - Tudo isso pra dizer que eu amei, Betinha! Até as partes difíceis! =D - Beijos muitos, e estou esperando o próximo!!! - E tô de bico, hein! Hihihihihihihihi..._

N/A – Sim, muitas coisas acontecendo por aqui, coisas ruins e boas! Espero que todos tenham gostado!

E fica de bico não, mana!! Aihm, que agora me dói a consciência! Hihi... Mas só um tanto..até o capítulo 20 sair do forno (o que não vai demorar muito!).

Um beijo em todos que acompanham a fic, especialmente: **Bruna G. Weasley **e **Paty Black! **Amocês, irmãzinhas!

Próximo Capítulo: "Estranha aliança"

Livinha


	21. Capítulo 20: A Verdade

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**A Verdade**_

Syndia estava sentada na cama da mãe quando a curandeira responsável pelo cuidado de seus pais entrou no quarto.

- Boa noite, Srta. Vechten.

- Boa noite, Srta. Johnson.

Embora se tenha mostrado surpresa ao ver Draco no quarto, Angelina Johnson nada disse. Pediu apenas que Syndia se afastasse da cama para efetuar seus feitiços a fim de verificar os pontos vitais dos seus pacientes.

Syndia sentiu-se um pouco ansiosa ao afastar-se da cama, mas quando Draco passou o braço por sua cintura e lhe deu um leve sorriso, acalmou-se.

- Como eles estão? – ela perguntou, embora Angelina não tivesse terminado seus exames.

- Espere ela terminar os exames, Syn – Draco disse baixo. Ele vislumbrou a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios da ex-colega de escola. Mordeu a língua para não dizer nada deseducado, afinal não iria discutir com a Johnson enquanto a situação estivesse tão delicada, principalmente para Syndia.

Demorou ainda cinco minutos para Angelina virar-se para o casal que a encarava de pé. Seus olhos demoraram-se um pouco mais no braço de Draco envolto na cintura de Syndia. Com certeza ela achava a situação singular.

- Eles vão ficar bem, Srta. Vechten. Acho que sua mãe acordará amanhã, ao fim do dia, mas seu pai ainda não apresentou muitas melhoras. Como eu já disse, ele foi o que sofreu maior dano.

- Você acha que ele... Que eles vão ter alguma seqüela?

- Somente quando acordarem para sabermos.

Syndia suspirou, aconchegando-se um pouco em Draco.

- Srta. Vechten, por que não vai para casa? A senhorita está aqui desde a madrugada. Vá para casa, tome um banho, coma alguma coisa e procure dormir. Se algo mudar, avisaremos.

- Não, eu quero ficar.

Como se quisesse mostrar que não sentira os efeitos da vigília, Syndia endireitou o corpo, não demonstrando o cansaço que sentia. E por estar concentrada em olhar os pais não percebeu Draco e Angelina trocando um olhar sério. Mesmo não sendo amigos, Draco entendeu o que a mulher quis dizer. Ficando de costas para Angelina, falou:

- Syn, vá para casa. Ao menos para comer alguma coisa e tomar banho.

- Não, Draco, eu quero ficar aqui.

- Mas não vai adiantar nada você estar aqui. A Johnson disse que eles estão melhorando, e sua mãe deve acordar amanhã, também.

- Não, eu...

- Apenas um banho, então. Vai te descansar. Eu vou com você.

Syndia mordeu o lábio, pensando. Sabia que eles tinham razão, mas deixar o hospital parecia ser falta de consideração com os pais. Eles precisavam dela, de sua presença. Sabia disso. Porém, também era irracional estar ali sem comer nada decente ou morrendo de cansaço.

- Tudo bem. Mas vai ser rápido – decidiu, por fim.

Com isso, ambos foram embora, porém não sem antes Angelina prometer a Syndia de que, caso algo mudasse nesses minutos, eles não esperariam que ela retornasse; dariam um jeito de avisá-la o mais rápido possível. Com essa promessa, Syndia foi para sua casa, Draco a acompanhando.

Ele subiu junto de Syndia, esperando ela no quarto enquanto a moça tomava um banho. No entanto, achou melhor ver se havia algo para ela comer. Vinte minutos depois, voltou com um sanduíche e um copo de suco que encontrara na geladeira.

- Syn, eu trouxe para você comer, já que falaram que você não havia comido nada.

Assim que entrou no quarto, entretanto, Draco colocou a refeição de lado. Syndia havia deitado na cama, porém não como quisesse realmente dormir, uma vez que deitara aos pés da mesma. Talvez pensara que descansaria por apenas quinze minutos antes de voltar ao hospital. Mas, vendo o rosto cansado da moça, Draco percebeu que aquele sono ainda duraria algumas horas. Com isso, ajeitou-a melhor na cama cuidadosamente e colocou um cobertor por cima. E, sem nem pensar, deitou-se ao lado dela. Syndia nem acordou, nem mesmo quando se ajeitou melhor a Draco, abraçando-o.

Embora estivesse cansada, acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Ainda sonolenta, arrumou-se e desceu para a cozinha. Contudo, não pode deixar de parar à porta ao vislumbrar Draco apanhando de seu fogão. Ele tentava acender o fogo, porém não obtivera sucesso, e Syndia duvidava que o tivesse, uma vez que era um eletrodoméstico trouxa.

- Algum problema, Draco? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Como se acende isso?

Rindo, Syndia acendeu o fogo e colocou água para ferver para fazer o chá.

- Por que você tem um fogão trouxa em sua casa? – Draco perguntou como se fosse culpa de Syndia o seu insucesso.

- Porque ele é mais prático – ela deu de ombros.

Mesmo com pressa, preparou a mesa do café da manhã com torradas e geléia. Foi ver a água em seguida, mas ela nem começara a ferver. Suspirando, pegou a varinha, fazendo um rápido aceno para a água começar a ferver. Apenas o fogão, demoraria. Guardou a varinha e se virou para pegar as ervas a fim de fazer o chá, as quais estavam na parte inferior de seu armário. Mas, quando se levantou após abaixar-se, sentiu uma forte tontura, só não caindo por Draco tê-la amparado, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Ei, acalme-se.

Syndia olhou para ele e em seguida suspirou mais uma vez, encostando-se ao armário e passando a mão pelo rosto cansadamente.

- Eu só quero ir logo para o hospital.

- Eu sei. Mas você também precisa comer algo. Não vai parar em pé se continuar tão preocupada com seus pais a ponto de esquecer-se de si mesma.

Respirando fundo, Syndia encarou Draco e sorriu sem graça como se fosse uma criança pega numa leve travessura.

- Tudo bem. Vou preparar o chá.

- Eu mesmo prepararia se soubesse como fazer isso – riu Draco.

- É só ferver água e depois colocar as ervas e esperar um pouco – replicou Syndia enquanto o fazia.

- Eu nem consegui ferver a água, ou você não percebeu?

Syndia riu. Assim que terminou o chá, levou a bebida até a mesa, mas Draco não permitiu que ela se sentasse. Tão logo ela se livrou do bule quente, virou-a para si e passou seus braços em volta da cintura de Syndia, beijando-a com paixão. Ela correspondeu ao beijo sem pestanejar, elevando seus braços e envolvendo o pescoço de Draco. O beijo durou até que respirar fosse necessário.

Separaram-se apenas alguns centímetros e ofegantes. Syndia abriu seus olhos devagar e encarou Draco, sentindo-se um pouco mole.

- O que vem a ser isso? – perguntou. – Não que eu esteja achando ruim – ela riu –, mas tão...tão intenso...

- Eu ainda estou aproveitando o que não consegui admitir a você ontem à noite – Draco falou encarando os lábios de Syndia. Não conseguiria olhá-la nos olhos. – E percebi que beijar você era tudo o que eu queria quando acordei, só que não tive a oportunidade. Então a criei.

Syndia apenas sorriu e passou os dedos pelo rosto de Draco, o qual lhe deu um beijo suave e então a soltou.

- A que horas você vai ao Ministério? – Syndia perguntou quando começaram a comer.

- Assim que terminar de me arrumar. – Ele pareceu pensar, então perguntou: – Você quer que eu vá com você ao hospital?

- Não precisa. Estou mais calma, hoje, e tenho a esperança que minha mãe acorde. Além disso, preciso passar no banco para dizer que hoje não vou trabalhar. Sei que Gui o fará, mas é melhor eu ir e dizer por mim mesma.

Eles terminaram de comer e deixaram a casa. Seguiram para uma rua sem saída a duas quadras dali e se despediram antes de aparatarem.

Syndia foi até o hospital, mas não tinham nada de novo a informar-lhe. Durante a noite, seus pais tinham mostrado que melhorariam logo e Angelina reafirmou que provavelmente Lyx acordaria ainda àquele dia. Portanto, um pouco antes da hora do almoço, Syndia foi até o banco Gringotes, pois precisava informar a Kito o que acontecera e que não trabalharia naquele dia.

Seu chefe não foi problema, uma vez que os relatórios que Syndia entregou sobre Starta não eram satisfatórios a ponto de pensar em estratégias para procurar algo mais na cidade. Mas o duende foi bem firme ao dizer que a moça deveria ir na quarta-feira, quando lhe daria um novo trabalho. Com isso, ela saiu do banco e estava pensando em comer algo rapidamente no Caldeirão Furado, quando topou com Luna no Beco Diagonal.

Desde o casamento de Ron e Hermione que ela não via a amiga. E embora quisesse voltar logo ao hospital, foi impossível não parar para ao menos cumprimentá-la.

Educadamente, Luna perguntou da saúde dos pais de Syndia, que passou o que Angelina havia dito.

- Ah, é Angelina quem está cuidando de seus pais? Bem, não fui amiga dela em Hogwarts, mas Gina sempre falou bem dela.

- Sim, ela está cuidando muito bem dos meus pais.

- E Starta? Conseguiu algo da cidade fantasma, mesmo com os pergaminhos desaparecidos?

- Na verdade, conseguimos, sim, encontrar algumas informações e até fomos à cidade. Mas não havia tesouro.

- Vocês encontraram informações? – perguntou Luna, espantada. – Mas, como, se os pergaminhos da história da cidade estavam desaparecidos?

- Como você sabe que estavam desaparecidos?

- Bem, é que dizem que alguém da Ordem de Starta, um tipo de conselho que controlava a cidade, os traiu. Então, essa pessoa pegou os pergaminhos e sumiu com o que conseguiu.

- Como você sabe disso tudo, Luna? – estranhou Syndia, pois ela apenas sabia dos pergaminhos desaparecidos por ter sido seu avô quem os guardava. Já Shady fazer parte da Ordem de Starta, aí já era algo totalmente infundado. Talvez ele deva ter encontrado esses papéis, ou alguém dado a ele...

A moça deu de ombros.

- Eu gosto de pesquisar essas coisas, mas sobre o traidor foi meu pai quem descobriu em uma de suas viagens. Ele disse que o traidor era daqui da Inglaterra e que morava numa mansão em Londres. Mas nunca soubemos quem era. Provavelmente deve ter sido morto.

- Bem, independentemente do futuro ou passado desse traidor, não podemos fazer mais nada. O único lugar que poderia existir alguma coisa naquela cidade é totalmente impenetrável. Eu e Gui tentamos de tudo, mas nada deu certo.

- Então não se esqueça de que, caso consiga algo, me diga. Seria interessante publicar uma história desse tipo n'O Pasquim.

- Claro – sorriu Syndia. – Até mais, Luna.

- Até, Syndia. E melhoras aos seus pais.

- Obrigada.

Finalmente, antes de o sol se pôr completamente, Lyx acordou. Syndia estava ao seu lado, e embora a mãe parecesse desnorteada, logo perguntava da filha e Oren.

- Estou aqui, mamãe – Syndia respondeu aliviada –, e o papai está ao seu lado.

- Oren?

- Ele ainda não acordou. Parece que sofreu mais o que quer que tenha acontecido a vocês. Espere, vou chamar a curandeira.

Rapidamente Angelina fez alguns exames em Lyx quando chegou ao quarto, constatando que a mulher sofrera apenas um dano físico intenso, mas nada cerebral. E embora Lyx precisasse descansar, não conseguiu fugir das perguntas da moça.

Porém nada foi dito. Lyx apenas falou que algumas pessoas entraram em sua casa, provavelmente assaltantes, e como não encontraram o que queriam torturaram a ela e ao marido. Angelina preferiu acreditar, mas disse à Lyx que teria que chamar Harry e Rony, pois eram eles quem cuidavam desse caso. Depois, deixou mãe e filha a sós.

- Estou tão feliz que você esteja acordada, mamãe! – sorriu Syndia. – Fiquei tão preocupada.

- Eu estou bem, querida. Mas você está horrível, Syn.

- Não estou horrível – resmungou.

Lyx suspirou, fechando os olhos.

- Você está bem? Algo doendo? – Syndia preocupou-se.

- Estou bem. Eu apenas preciso pensar sobre o que aconteceu.

- Mamãe...

- Agora não, Syndia – Lyx falou firmemente. – Amanhã, querida.

- Tudo bem.

Syndia permaneceu ao lado da mãe, mesmo ela tendo adormecido em seguida. Cogitou ir até a lanchonete comer algo, mas achou melhor não. Lyx acordou novamente algumas horas depois e viu a filha na mesma posição de antes.

- Ainda aqui? Não me admira que seu rosto esteja tão cansado.

- Estou bem. Mas estou seriamente pensando em ir para casa tomar um banho rápido. Fiquei aqui o dia todo. Gui veio ver vocês, mais cedo. E também Draco.

- Você ainda está saindo com Draco Malfoy?

- Sim, por quê? – Syndia estranhou o tom de voz de sua mãe. Ela sempre apoiou seu relacionamento com Draco, afinal, fora justamente Lyx quem iniciara tudo isso quando o convidara para o aniversário da filha.

- Eu não sei, você disse que não gostava dele, só me pergunto por que continua com ele.

Syndia sorriu. Mas o que quer que fosse dizer teve que ser esquecido, pois um curandeiro apareceu no quarto, fazendo os feitiços de praxe para verificar tanto Lyx quanto Oren.

- Como está meu marido?

- Está bem, senhora. Logo deve estar acordando também.

Lyx respirou profundamente, mostrando alívio.

- Senhora, há dois aurores do lado de fora.

- Eu não quero falar com ninguém – Lyx retrucou.

- São Harry e Rony? – Syndia perguntou.

- Sim.

- Mamãe, está tudo bem. Harry e Rony são amigos. Eles não forçarão nada. Só querem saber alguma coisa.

- Eu estou cansada – resmungou Lyx.

- Tudo bem, Sra. Vechten – falou o curandeiro. – Mas eles terão que vir amanhã, pois a senhora estará melhor.

Lyx apenas meneou a cabeça afirmativamente ao que o curandeiro saiu em seguida.

- Por que isso, mamãe? Até parece que você não quer contar o que houve!

- Syndia, por favor. Eu pedi amanhã. Preciso organizar meus pensamentos.

- Tudo bem. Amanhã bem cedo venho aqui. Consegui dispensa no Gringotes até amanhã mesmo...

- Que bom. Agora, querida, por favor, vá para casa. Ela ainda continua protegida com feitiços, não?

- Claro que sim. Eu deveria temer alguma coisa?

- Não sei, Syndia. Não sei.

- Mamãe, por favor...

- Amanhã você terá suas respostas, Syndia. – Lyx suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Quando Draco chegou na casa de Syndia – a moça enviara-lhe uma coruja dizendo que sua mãe acordara e pedindo para ele ir até sua casa –, viu que havia algo errado com ela. Ele percebera tanto pelas feições de Syndia quanto por ela não ter retribuído o beijo como sempre fazia.

Eles estavam deitados no sofá da sala, Syndia tomando uma xícara de chá enquanto Draco preferia uma taça de vinho. Ela, quieta, aproveitava o carinho que Draco fazia em seus cabelos, muito embora sua cabeça estivesse um pouco longe.

- Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo de longo silêncio.

- Se eu soubesse o que está acontecendo, te contaria com prazer – ela suspirou.

Draco ergueu-se levemente, pois queria olhar para o rosto de Syndia. Ela, sendo pega desprevenida pelo movimento, agitou o braço mais do que deveria e bateu o cotovelo na taça de vinho, derramando a bebida na camisa de Draco.

- Merda!

Syndia riu ao ouvir o palavrão. Suas mãos começaram a tirar a camisa de Draco apressadamente.

- Dê-me ela. Vou limpar para você.

- Você é boa com feitiços domésticos?

- Draco, se eu não fosse boa nisso, você acha que minha casa seria tão organizada assim? Eu moro sozinha e não tenho elfos domésticos. – Ela pegou a camisa e apontou sua varinha para onde estava a mancha. - Minha mãe bem que queria me enviar a Lillu, mas eu disse não. Eleonora vem muito aqui em casa.

- Você viver numa vizinhança trouxa dá nisso. Não tem como possuir elfos, limita-se em feitiços...

- Eu gosto daqui. – Syndia deu de ombros.

Depois disso, concentrou-se no que fazia. Draco a observou quieto por alguns minutos.

- Pronto. – Ela mostrou-lhe a camisa inteiramente branca.

- Pois é, você é boa nisso.

- Eu disse que sim – ela respondeu presunçosa, no entanto, Draco também percebeu que havia algo errado com a animação dela.

Não se importando em colocar a camisa de volta, Draco ergueu a mão e fez um leve carinho no rosto de Syndia.

- Você vai volta ao hospital hoje? – perguntou.

- Não. Minha mãe me expulsou de lá.

- Como?

Syndia rolou os olhos, aborrecida.

- Ela disse que queria pensar em algumas coisas. Não sei o que minha presença influenciaria, mas ela não me quis lá. Ela estava estranha...

- Ela só devia estar um pouco desnorteada. Foi muito tempo dormindo, Syndia.

- Pode ser.

Sentindo a mão de Draco fazendo uma carícia reconfortante em seu braço, Syndia virou-se para encará-lo e sorriu. O sorriso não saiu de seu rosto enquanto o assistia fazendo-lhe carinho nos cabelos. Draco então se incomodou ao ver o olhar dela tão enternecido.

- Que foi? Por que você está me olhando assim?

- Você mudou. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas... Mudou.

- Eu não mudei. Continuo o mesmo, Syndia.

Um pouco aborrecido, pegou a camisa que estava no chão, mas antes que a vestisse, Syndia segurou-lhe as mãos.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Draco...

- Só não diga essas coisas ao seu amiguinho Weasley, ok? – falou um pouco irritado e a encarando.

- Por que não? Gui adoraria saber que você mudou. Não é mais um "biltre arrogante".

- Ele dizia isso de mim? – ele perguntou indiferentemente.

- Ele, sim. Já o irmão dele, Rony, e o Harry diziam coisas piores – ela falou tentando conter um sorriso.

- Aposto que sim – Draco falou com desprezo. - O Potter Perfeito e o Weasley Bobão.

Levantando-se do sofá, pegou a taça de vinho e a garrafa que estavam em cima da mesa e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Syndia sorriu e foi atrás dele, a camisa de Draco em suas mãos.

- Ei – ela o chamou quando o encontro na cozinha. – Se eu levasse em consideração tudo o que eles falam de você, você nem estaria aqui hoje, Draco. Agora coloque sua camisa.

- Te incomoda me ver assim?

Syndia rolou os olhos e sorriu. Abriu a camisa, ajudando-o a vesti-la. Quando foi ajeitá-la nos ombros de Draco, entretanto, parou.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, curiosa, passando seu dedo indicador por sobre uma pequena marca que Draco tinha no ombro direito. – Não havia reparado nessa marca antes. É alguma cicatriz?

- Não. – Draco deu um sorriso torto. – Como você não reparou antes se essa não é a primeira vez que me vê sem camisa?

- Das outras vezes que você estava sem camisa, eu estava mais preocupada em olhar para outras coisas, não para seu ombro.

- Hum... Quer dizer que apenas uma parte de meu corpo te interessa?

- Com certeza...

- E eu posso saber qual parte é essa? – Draco perguntou virando-se para encarar Syndia.

Ela sorriu e deslizou sua mão a partir do pescoço de Draco, para baixo, logo parando no peito dele.

- Essa é a parte do seu corpo que mais me interessa, Draco - ela falou com um sorriso simples. - Seu coração.

Intensamente, Draco retribuiu o olhar de Syndia. Sentia que seu coração batia um pouco mais rápido, então tratou de tirar a mão da moça de lá. Por mais que soubesse que o que sentia por Syndia era muito mais que atração física e uma simples consideração, ainda não estava pronto para admitir. Nem para si mesmo.

Fechando os olhos, respirou profundamente antes de falar:

- Você está cansada. Não é melhor tomar banho e dormir?

- Tudo bem. Quem sabe não consigo tirar essas coisas que estão em minha cabeça.

- Syndia, sua mãe ficará bem. Como eu disse, ela só deve estar desnorteada. Quer colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Pare de ser tão preocupada com algo que não é necessário, ok?

- Estou me preocupando com meus pais, Draco – Syndia irritou-se, soltando-se dele e cruzando os braços. – E não acho que isso seja desnecessário.

A vontade de Draco foi de dar uma resposta deseducada, uma autodefesa que sempre o cercaria, ou simplesmente a arrogância que adquirira por ser criado por Lúcio. No entanto, ele estava tentando ser uma nova pessoa para Syndia. E isso ainda estava sendo difícil para ele.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer – ele resmungou. – Olha, Syndia, eu entendo sua preocupação e estou tentando te ajudar a passar por isso. Só que não sou um _expert _em empatia, sabe? Faço o possível, mas se não é bom o bastante, sinto muito – completou um pouco amargo.

- Não jogue a culpa de você ser arrogante em cima de mim, Draco.

- Claro, não é culpa sua, é culpa do imbecil do meu pai, que por sorte está morto – ele retorquiu friamente.

Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, até que Syndia fechou os olhos e suspirou, meneando a cabeça. Por que raios eles estavam brigando?

Draco quis se chutar.

- Desculpe – ele falou, parecendo sincero. – Isso tudo é muito novo pra mim, Syndia e... E por mais que eu tente, ainda há uma parte de mim que só quer que eu me afaste. Durante toda a minha vida eu fui ensinado a não me envolver sentimentalmente com as pessoas. É difícil afirmar que eu não... não consigo lidar com alguma coisa que sempre menosprezei.

Syndia o olhou, enternecida, e permitiu-se um leve sorriso.

- Se a Johnson está otimista com sua mãe, por que você está tão preocupada? – ele perguntou por fim.

- Eu sei que ela está fisicamente bem, Draco, mas... Não sei. Conheço minha mãe muito bem para pensar que ela está apenas desnorteada. Ela está... Acho que receosa é a palavra certa. Ou medo. Ela disse que foram assaltantes que entraram na casa deles, mas sei que tem algo mais. E ela também perguntou sobre os feitiços que cercam minha casa.

- Como assim? Ela pensa que eles podem vir aqui?

- Se eu não a conhecesse, diria que foi apenas uma preocupação pós-trauma, mas... Não sei – frustrou-se. – E como se não bastasse todo esse problema pessoal, eu me encontrei com a Luna hoje de manhã.

- A Lovegood? O que ela te disse que a fez ficar frustrada?

Abotoando a camisa de Draco para ocupar-se com outra coisa que não os olhos dele, como se o que ela fosse dizer fosse algo insensato e não quisesse ver zombaria nos olhos cinza, Syndia falou:

- Lembra daquela investigação, no trabalho? O lugar que Gui e eu fomos visitar, depois do Natal? – Draco apenas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça em resposta. – Então... Parece que tem algo mais nisso também, mas não consigo entender o que é. Eu consegui uns papéis que meu avô guardava no sótão da casa dos meus pais. Dei apenas uma olhada por cima, mas é realmente sobre a cidade de Starta, onde Gui e eu fomos. Uma cidade fantasma. Só que parece ter segredos demais.

Syndia parou de falar, respirando fundo, seu olhar longe.

- O que mais você está pensando, Syndia?

- Pode ser loucura da minha parte, Draco, mas acho que tudo isso está conectado.

- Conectado como? O que o ataque aos seus pais...

- É que meu avô guardava documentos sobre essa cidade, entende? E eles ficavam no sótão da casa dos meus pais.

- Syndia, isso não tem nada a ver.

- Será que não, Draco? – retorquiu, sua frustração quase virando desespero. – No início, quando comecei a cogitar essa possibilidade, achei que não tinham nada a ver, mas, depois, sinto que tem. A Luna disse que houve um traidor que fazia parte do conselho dessa cidade, Starta. Então, por que meu avô estava com esses papéis? Será que ele fazia parte de tudo isso? E as pessoas que atacaram meus pais, será que eles não queriam esses papéis?

- E onde estão esses papéis?

- Aqui, comigo. Guardados dentro do meu guarda-roupa.

- Por que esse lugar?

Syndia sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

- Bem... É um lugar seguro, eu acho.

- E você acha que alguém vai roubar esses papéis – ele sorriu.

- Draco, não zombe de mim. É como eu disse, não sei por que estou pensando assim, só penso!

- Eu acho que você está viajando demais, se quer saber.

- OK, pense como quiser. Amanhã minha mãe irá falar o que aconteceu e então veremos quem está viajando.

Syndia parecia realmente irritada pela descrença de Draco. Ele, portanto, controlou o máximo que conseguiu seu sorriso e impediu que ela saísse da cozinha, como era sua intenção quando se soltou dele.

- Você acredita mesmo nessa teoria louca?

- Você diz isso por que não leu os pergaminhos, Draco! Nem o diário de meu avô!

- Então pegue esses papéis, vamos ler isso agora.

- Estão tudo em códigos.

- Códigos?

- Isso. Na verdade, uma linguagem diferente. Eu custei a entender alguma coisa. E isso me frustra tanto... Sinto-me como se estivesse deixando uma informação passar, uma importante! Sinto que tem algo mais nisso além do ataque aos meus pais. Luna vindo com essa história de traidor, os documentos de meu avô, o ataque aos meus pais. Ainda por cima, aquela cidade que me provocava calafrios com dois homens a protegendo de uma maneira estranha...

- Olhe, se você receia que alguém faça mal aos seus pais, que os ataque novamente, fique tranquila que isso não irá acontecer. O pessoal do hospital está de olho neles.

- Eu sei.

- Quanto a **você** surtar – Draco fez com que Syndia o encarasse. – Eu não quero que você fique inventando coisas, está bem? Apenas amanhã você terá alguma resposta quando falar com tua mãe. Procure dormir, você está precisando. Aproveite que sua mãe te expulsou do hospital.

- Tudo bem – Syndia suspirou. – Você vai ficar?

- Se você quiser.

Ela deu um meio sorriso para Draco.

- Sabe, até que você está fazendo bem o papel de alguém compreensivo. – Ela podia jurar que ele corou quando deu de ombros e sorriu ironicamente.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto de Syndia, logo se aconchegaram um nos braços do outro. No entanto, mesmo cansada, Syndia custou a dormir. Sua mente trabalhava freneticamente tentando achar uma ligação entre todas as questões que levantara para Draco, na cozinha. Era estranho que ela soubesse da existência dessa conexão, uma vez que os papéis que tinha sobre Starta, bem guardados em seu guarda-roupa, não diziam muita coisa por estarem numa linguagem desconhecidas. Ela distinguira apenas algumas por conterem traduções no diário de seu avô Shady. Mas o contexto ainda lhe era desconhecido.

Finalmente o cansaço venceu e ela adormeceu.

**xxx**

Lyx pensara bastante depois que Syndia a deixara até o momento em que vira a filha no dia seguinte. Sabia que haveria muitas coisas a serem ditas e explicadas, assim como também sabia que não seria fácil para Syndia entender e perdoá-la por seu silêncio. Contudo, não se arrependia por ter mantido tal silêncio por tanto tempo. Era a segurança e a felicidade de Syndia que estava em jogo, e nunca tiraria a tranquilidade de sua menina com histórias que ela tinha tido a esperança de terem se perdido.

Quando Syndia chegou e perguntou como sua mãe acordara, Lyx dissera que bem, que essa manhã estava mais lúcida e certa de seus atos. Syndia não respondeu nada, embora tivesse estranhado. Lyx aproveitou o silêncio da filha e começou a dizer-lhe o que ocultara de Syndia até então.

- Você se lembra, quando tinha onze anos, de ter me perguntado o que significava essa marca que você tinha na base da coluna?

- Sim... É apenas uma mancha qualquer. Por que isso agora, mamãe? – Syndia não entendeu.

- Não é uma marca qualquer, Syndia. Ela é a razão por seu avô ter morrido e por pessoas terem aparecido em nossa casa ontem.

- Mamãe, do quê...

- Eu vou explicar, querida – a voz de Lyx era sofrida. – Seu avô sempre me educou, dizendo que a superioridade bruxa estava no sangue. Eu acreditava nele, afinal, como não poderia por ter crescido com algo tão intensamente pregado em minha educação? Para meu pai, o sangue ser puro era um privilégio, e manchá-lo com a ausência de magia era o maior dos pecados.

- Manchá-lo com ausência de magia, você quer dizer casar-se com um trouxa? Ter filhos com trouxas? – Syndia perguntou devagar. Não fazia idéia de onde sua mãe queria chegar.

- Isso. Mas também incluía relacionar-se com mestiços. Só que quando você nasceu, as crenças dele pareceram oscilar. Eu percebi isso. Na verdade, eu notei uma oscilação dele quando comecei a me relacionar com Oren. Seu pai é sangue-puro, não entenda errado. A situação é que eu percebi que ele gostou por eu ter escolhido me casar com um auror, embora ele quisesse mesmo que eu me casasse com um homem milionário.

- Mamãe, não entendo...

- Sim, eu sei, querida, mas estou chegando lá. Seu avô fazia parte de um grupo de pessoas que acreditavam piamente que a descendência bruxa deveria ser protegida com todo o rigor. Eles faziam parte de uma organização, cujos interesses eram buscar a superioridade bruxa.

- E... O que minha marca tem a ver com isso? Por que você disse que ela tinha algo a ver?

- Porque você, Syndia, é a escolhida para governar esse grupo de bruxos que querem a superioridade da pureza.

Por um momento, Syndia oscilou. Na verdade, pensou que sua mãe enlouquecera. Como seu avô, o doce e engraçado Shady Goldstein, poderia ser alguém tão preconceituoso? Ele nunca lhe dissera uma palavra sobre a ideologia de sangue-puro antes de morrer. Muito menos sua avó Glacière. Contudo, como as coisas poderiam, ainda assim, fazer algum sentido para Syndia?

- Mamãe, o que o vovô tem a ver com o ataque que você e o papai sofreram?

Lyx suspirou, cansada. Olhou para filha com cuidado ante de responder.

- Ele fazia parte dessa organização, como te disse, que estavam a espera de uma mulher que poderia tomar o lugar de deusa. E você foi marcada para ocupar esse espaço. Seu avô viu sua marca quando você nasceu, o olho de Hórus.

Syndia riu.

- Deusa? Olho de quem?

- Hórus. – Lyx suspirou. – É muita informação, Syndia.

- Bem, acho que temos o dia todo, não?

Lyx respirou fundo. Sim, tivera razão ao pensar que Syndia não seria fácil. Porém era exatamente por isso que admirava sua filha. Tudo o que ela ensaiara durante a noite na ausência da filha parecia uma fraca tentativa de se redimir. Mas ao menos ajudou para saber verdadeiramente o que diria a ela. Sem mentiras ou fatos ocultos dessa vez, no entanto.

- Houve um grupo de bruxos – Lyx começou, a voz suave –, há muito tempo, que pensavam em ser superiores às pessoas comuns. Esse grupo queria, de todas as maneiras, demonstrar esse poder, essa superioridade, então se reuniu e fundaram uma organização. Não havia nome, a princípio. Eles então procuraram um lugar para se reunirem, pesquisar e analisar todo o tipo de informações que poderiam conseguir para alcançar essa superioridade. No lugar que eles escolheram, formaram uma cidade. Essa cidade, embora escondida, existe até hoje. Não duvido que seja guardada fortemente, mesmo sem uma única alma morando lá. Os seus moradores saíram da cidade no começo do primeiro milênio cristão.

Syndia absorvia cada palavra que sua mãe dizia. Seu cérebro, de maneira alguma, querendo processar as informações e relacioná-las com o que a atormentara na noite anterior.

- Mas a elevação do sangue-puro não deu certo – Lyx continuou. – Houve falhas, o ritual não estava completo. Há pouco mais de dois séculos eles descobriram como finalizá-lo, porém não havia nascido a escolhida. A mulher que guiaria a todos na purificação mágica junto de seu companheiro. Seu avô foi chamado para fazer parte dessa organização. Ele tinha muitos recursos, então não foi difícil correr o mundo a procura da escolhida. Mas então você nasceu. Tão linda, pequena e frágil, mas marcada. Você tinha o olho de Hórus.

Syndia ofegou, levando a mão inconscientemente à base de sua coluna.

- Mas não tem formato de um olho – falou num sussurro.

- Tinha quando você nasceu. Agora é apenas um formato um pouco oval com um leve traço em volta. – Lyx suspirou. – Seu avô ficou louco quando viu. Mesmo tendo suas crenças de sangue-puro, os papéis prontos para iniciar o ritual de sua purificação, ele não tinha mais certeza se era isso mesmo que queria para você. Havia riscos. Houve mortes no passado. Ele estava com medo, pois te amou desde o momento em que olhou para você. Foi então que ele começou a procurar algum meio de que você não fosse necessária. Ele encontrou esse meio, mas mostrou-se falho.

- Quando foi isso? – Syndia perguntou num sussurro.

- Não sei com certeza, acho que há dez anos. Sua busca foi profunda, pois ele conseguiu até mesmo colocar Você-Sabe-Quem no meio disso tudo.

- O que...

- Meu pai não o quis, é claro, pois sabia de sua origem impura. Mas a Ordem foi quem deu a cartada final. No dia seguinte, houve um grande ataque e muitos guardiões foram mortos.

- Mamãe, um momento. Que ordem é essa? E guardiões?

- Os homens que faziam parte dessa organização que tinha Hórus como reverenciado chamavam-se guardiões, pois eles eram os guardadores da soberania bruxa. E Ordem é porque assim eles se autodenominavam: Ordem de Starta.

Syndia levantou-se da cama, suas pernas e mãos tremendo. Como isso tudo era possível? Depois de tanto tempo, ela finalmente estava tendo informações sobre a cidade fantasma que tanto pesquisara em seu trabalho? E informações nada bem-vindas, valia ressaltar. Como ela poderia estar ligada a essa cidade, a essa ordem estranha? Como seu avô poderia ser um desses guardiões que foram procurados até mesmo por Voldemort?

- Por que vocês foram atacados? – ela perguntou de repente, mas sem olhar para a mãe.

- Os guardiões queriam os papéis que seu avô roubara. Ele tinha conseguido encontrar os papéis do ritual que haviam sido perdidos há muito tempo. O ritual completo para te purificar e torná-la a deusa da cidade de Starta.

- Isso... Isso é insano! Como você me diz esse tipo de coisa? É completamente desvairado, horrível... repugnante! – Syndia não percebia que estava gritando.

- Querida, por favor, se acalme! – pediu Lyx, angustiada. Esticou sua mão, pedindo que a filha se aproximasse. Ela sentou-se na cama, mas continuava nervosa. – Eu sei que não mereço sua compreensão, Syndia, mas me perdoe. Eu deveria ter te protegido melhor ou então explicado de maneira mais suave, só que... Seu envolvimento com Draco Malfoy me assustou!

- Meu envolvimento... O quê? Como assustou, se foi você quem armou para ficarmos juntos no meu aniversário?

- Eu não sabia que ele fazia parte disso tudo. – Lyx tentou segurar seu desespero, mas ele começava a se mostrar em suas lágrimas. – Eu não sabia que Lúcio Malfoy havia criado o filho para fazer o que ele não fora capaz.

- Do que você está falando? – Syndia perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Foi a esposa de Lúcio que morreu dez anos atrás quando seu avô falhou na procura. Eles acharam que apenas uma mulher de sangue-puro seria o necessário e Lúcio ofereceu a própria esposa para o sacrifício, já que ele fazia parte da Ordem. Claro que ele ser pai do companheiro da deusa ajudou muito. – Depois de uma pausa, Lyx completou. – Draco também é marcado. Vocês nasceram para governar juntos.

- Não... Como você sabe de Draco?

- O pai dele disse na noite do ataque.

Por um breve momento, Syndia pensou que sua mãe estava apenas delirando. Lúcio Malfoy estava morto e enterrado. Ele nunca poderia estar no ataque de seus pais, nunca poderia dizer à sua mãe que ele era pai do companheiro da _deusa_.

Como se lesse os pensamentos da filha, Lyx suspirou.

- Lúcio Malfoy não está morto. Ele está vivo e disse que o filho não vai opor-se a nada. Eu ouvi a conversa que ele tinha com Alexander Malcom. Ele também faz parte da Ordem de Starta.

- Isso é impossível!

- Sinto muito, Syndia! Ah, querida, como eu gostaria que realmente fosse, mas não é, é a pura verdade! Alexander Malcom e Lúcio Malfoy estão juntos nisso. E Lúcio disse que Draco também.

- Draco não pode!

Lyx sentiu tristeza por sua filha, e as palavras de Lúcio e Alexander, que ela escutara enquanto era torturada por não encontrar os papéis de seu pai, pareceram voltar à sua memória...

_- Você acha que Draco irá se opor, Lúcio? Ele está envolvido com Syndia Vechten._

_- Eu o vi com ela – dissera Elliot. – Ele facilmente será convencido. _

_- Bem, se não for – completara Lúcio –, temos como fazer com que seja. Temos um trunfo, e Draco não será problema._

- "Draco não será problema", foi isso que Lúcio disse – Lyx ecoou as palavras de sua mente.

Syndia não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Como Draco poderia estar no meio de toda essa bagunça, essa insanidade? Sim, ele tinha a concepção de que sangue-puro era superior aos mestiços ou nascidos trouxas. Mas, a esse ponto? Ele realmente seria capaz de aproveitar-se de alguém para fins sórdidos?

Se não fosse pelos conselhos de Gui durante o tempo em que ele lhe dissera para não se envolver com Draco Malfoy ou a antipatia que seus amigos sentiam sobre o rapaz, ela responderia facilmente essa pergunta: não, Draco não tinha relação alguma com tudo isso. Porém, tudo parecia tão confuso...

- Syndia – Lyx chamou, mas a filha não deu mostras de reagir. – Filha, por favor, diga alguma coisa! – implorou.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir. Tenho que pensar, eu...

- Syn...

- Eu vou ficar bem. Vou pra casa – falou monotonamente. – Venho mais tarde.

Então saiu do quarto, nem sequer reparando nos dois aurores que estavam a cinco metros dela e prestes a entrar no quarto com Angelina. Harry e Rony apenas se olharam antes de seguir a curandeira para dentro do quarto do casal Vechten. Agora era a vez de eles fazerem questionamentos a Lyx.

* * *

NB: Você terminou... Assim... DE NOVO!!!! *respira, expira, respiiiiiiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... - Tem dó da sua Beta velha de guerra, Lív! Você quer que eu tenha um troço!!! =D - Uuuuaauuuu! Este foi esclarecedor! Tudo bem que eu estava meio grogue com a imagem de um Draco seminu passeando pelo capítulo, mas, mesmo assim consegui captar a complexidade da situação.

Pobre Syn! Além de tudo, novamente a fé dela em Draco será colocada à prova... - Por falar em Draco, boa tentativa Lív, mas eu não vou achar ele fofo! Nananinanão! Nem sendo todo compreensivo e "abraçante"... - ;D - Bom, nem vou colocar a chibata fora da gaveta. Porque você VAI escrever logo o próximo. Nem seja doida de tentar demorar ô.O -

Beijos muitos, Betinha! Parabéns pelo capítulo supimpa! To esperandooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! D -

**N/A – Livinha: **Eu sei que disse que este capítulo se chamaria "Estranha aliança" no capítulo passado, porém este capítulo se desenvolveu de tal maneira sem meu controle que acabou se estendendo e tive que cortar e, então, mudar o nome.

Eu espero sinceramente que todos tenham gostado deste capítulo! Muitas coisas ruins tornando a acontecer, o que praticamente é impossível não fazer quando a fic está em sua reta final e há o mistério e suspense em seu conteúdo. =D

E sim, estou conseguindo até minha Beta perder-se em pensamentos com um Draco seminu..hahahaha.. isso é algo que faz meu dia valer a pena, com certeza! Sei que estou contentando até mesmo os anti-Draco's..rsrs..

E não, o próximo capítulo não demorará... E, ele sim, se chamará "Estranha Aliança" – e agora é certeza, uma vez que está quase terminado. =D

Um beijo especial à minha amada beta! Às vezes ausente, mas por força maior, porém sempre disposta. O que seria de mim sem você, hã? Amocê, mana!! *afofa e amassa de tanta saudade, porém um tiquinho diminuída apenas por ouvir sua voz de novo*

Beijos a todos que acompanham a fic, especialmente para minha querida irmãzinha **Kelly,** o meu adorado picolé **Paty Black **e minha meia-irmã **Bruna** **Warren! **(a qual espero ler um pouco mais sobre a vida..hihi). E, também, um beijo para **Jaki **(pode deixar que não vou deixar vocês na mão! Nunca! =D )

Até mais,

Livinha


	22. Capítulo 21: Estranha Aliança

**Capítulo 21**

**Estranha Aliança**

Ele estava olhando para sua porta havia vários minutos, porém, a expressão vazia mostrava que não via nada. Afinal, como uma fechadura poderia ser tão interessante? Assim como fora com Syndia, Draco tinha a leve impressão de que já ouvira falar daqueles tais pergaminhos. E essa impressão ele tivera apenas no decorrer daquela manhã, quando já estava no Ministério da Magia, trabalhando. Contudo, nada lhe vinha integralmente à memória. Parecia até que devia ser ocultado o mais profundo e totalmente possível.

Mas algumas palavras voltavam à sua memória e ele conseguia fazer as conexões necessárias para entender tanto o fato de elas estarem tão bem ocultas por sua mente quanto o motivo de tudo isso lhe fazer um estranho sentido. Cada vez mais, ele se sentia afundar no dia em que Lúcio levara Narcisa à morte.

Dentre os gritos de repreensão de Lúcio e os de medo de sua mãe, Draco distinguiu as palavras "sangue-puro", "purificação mágica", "deuses" e, principalmente, "Starta". Quando tinha os pesadelos, as palavras não apareciam com tanta clareza. Eram apenas as sensações que acometiam Draco. Por mais que anos se passassem desde a morte da mãe, ele não conseguiria perdoar Lúcio por ter feito tal crueldade. E achava que apenas essa perda irrecuperável fora a responsável por ter esses pesadelos.

Agora, no entanto, sabia que havia algo mais em tudo isso. Assim como Syndia, Draco tinha a estranha sensação que sabia o que estava acontecendo ou o que estava para acontecer. E se ele conhecia seu pai como pensava conhecer, seria algo bem sórdido e repugnante, que não se deteria por Lúcio encontrar-se morto.

Deixando seu trabalho de lado, Draco levantou-se e saiu do escritório.

– Não vou voltar depois do almoço, Short – ele declarou ao seu assistente enquanto passava por ele. Nem se dignou a olhá-lo.

– Algum problema, Sr. Malfoy?

– Nada que eu não possa resolver.

Embora seu primeiro pensamento fosse ir até Syndia assim que deixara o Ministério da Magia, apenas para ver o que ela descobrira e se estava bem, Draco foi para sua casa. Ele conhecia o pai muito bem. Com certeza ele teria alguma informação em sua vasta biblioteca da mansão Malfoy.

E Draco não se enganou, embora estivesse quase perdendo a esperança por custar a encontrar algo. Porém, bem atrás de uma estante que ele sabia ocultar um nicho na parede, ele encontrou – em meio a livros de Artes das Trevas – um caderno de capa de couro de dragão muito velho e gasto, no qual continha algumas anotações particulares de Lúcio, e dentro deste caderno alguns pergaminhos mais velhos ainda, sem, contudo, uma palavra que Draco conseguisse entender. Mas as anotações de Lúcio foram bastante para fazer seu sangue gelar.

Elas diziam de uma cidade onde duas pessoas puras governariam o mundo bruxo, e logo o mundo dos impuros seria extinto. Os semi-puros tomariam seus respectivos lugares, ou seja, a pior posição que um escravo poderia tomar. Tudo seria como deveria ser. E, mais abaixo, Draco conseguiu ver:

Cidade: Starta. Deus puro: D. M.

Apenas na frente da palavra "Deusa" que não havia letra ou palavra, apenas um ponto de interrogação. E, mais abaixo, vários nomes que pareciam fazer parte da tal Ordem de Starta e também dos Cavaleiros da Deusa. Se não fosse a cisma de Syndia ou o fato de Draco saber que seu pai seria insano o bastante para fazer valer o que aqueles papéis diziam, ele pensaria que tais escritos seria apenas uma piada ou uma história muito mal escrita que deveria se desenvolver. No entanto, ainda havia coisas a serem descobertas. Como, por exemplo, aqueles pergaminhos que tinha em mãos.

Saindo de casa o mais rápido possível, Draco foi até Syndia. Precisaria saber o que a mãe da moça havia dito a ela para saber se, realmente, tudo aquilo tinha alguma ligação. Se o que ele encontrara em sua casa era algo relacionado com o que Syndia tinha em sua própria casa.

– Oi, Syndia – ele a cumprimentou entrando na casa. Intentou dar um beijo nela, mas a expressão de Syndia parecia mandá-lo ir embora.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Draco?

– Vim ver como você está. Foi falar com sua mãe, hoje? O que ela disse a você?

– Você está preocupado com o que ela tenha me dito? – Syndia retorquiu indo até a cozinha. Se continuasse com ele, não saberia se o azararia ou apenas bateria nele.

– Claro! Isso estava preocupando você, ontem.

– Ela não disse nada com que eu não consiga lidar.

– Syn, o que há de errado? O que ela disse?

Com as mãos fechadas em punho apoiadas no balcão, Syndia fechou os olhos.

– Draco, eu preciso pensar em algumas coisas. Você poderia me deixar sozinha, por favor?

– O que está acontecendo? O que você descobriu? O que sua mãe lhe contou, Syndia?

– Draco, vá embora, sim? Tenho que fazer algumas coisas, conversaremos depois. – Por mais que sua mãe acusasse Draco, Syndia não queria fazer nada sem conseguir pensar um pouco mais. Ainda estava confusa, precisava checar, ter a certeza absoluta que Draco não tinha nada a ver com tudo isso. Ele _não_ _poderia_ ter algo relacionado ao ataque a seus pais.

Ele a olhou por um tempo.

– Tudo bem. Só queria te perguntar uma coisa sobre aqueles pergaminhos que você tem aqui. Pode me emprestá-los? Queria verificar algumas coisas.

– Verificar? – _Ou simplesmente me tirar a única fonte de compreensão, Draco Malfoy?_, pensou frustrada.

– Isso.

– Eles não estão aqui – falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

– Mas você disse que-

– Joguei fora. – Syndia deu de ombros. – Não tinham nada do que eu esperava, então dei fim neles.

Certa vez, Draco dissera para Syndia que era especialista em verificar quando mentiam para ele. Entretanto, até uma criança de cinco anos perceberia a mentira naquelas palavras. Não entendia por que Syndia não estava confiando nele. Sentia vontade de saber por que, mas algo também o ordenava a ficar quieto e ir embora como ela pedira antes. Então foi isso que ele fez. Porém, não sem antes deixar uma prova de que ele se importava com ela.

Por isso, assim que alcançou a porta que Syndia mantinha aberta, não lhe deu chances de se afastar; levou rapidamente a mão direita para nuca da moça e a puxou para um beijo. Foram apenas alguns segundos de resistência. Ela correspondera ao beijo tão desesperada quanto ele, talvez até mais. Quando se separaram, pareciam não querer fazê-lo. Com a mão no rosto de Syndia, mantendo seus lábios ainda próximos, Draco falou:

– Eu vou mudar isso. O que quer que você esteja pensando, eu vou mudar.

Então saiu, não ouvindo a resposta de Syndia:

– Faça isso, por favor, Draco – ela falou, sentindo sua garganta se apertar.

Draco não foi para sua casa, entretanto. Não suportaria estar em um lugar que lhe lembrasse muito de Lúcio. Que lhe lembrasse todos os ensinamentos, todas as concepções, _tudo _que lhe lembrasse de uma vida que lhe parecia muito diferente da que ele vivia agora ao lado de Syndia. Ou uma vida que ele vivia até alguns minutos atrás. Ele não queria que uma voz cruel aparecesse em sua mente, repreendendo-o por simplesmente não estar seguindo os ensinamentos de seu pai ao se envolver com Syndia.

Ele sabia que havia algo errado. A mãe de Syndia devia ter dito alguma coisa que a deixara esquiva daquela maneira. Mas, o quê? O que havia acontecido para que Syndia o tratasse daquela maneira?

Draco sabia que se fosse com outra pessoa, ele nunca estaria se questionando. Se fosse outra situação, mandaria a pessoa às favas tão logo percebesse que não era mais uma presença desejável para alguém. Ele não se importava. Nunca se importou que alguém dissesse que ele era mesquinho, egoísta e inconfiável. Ele era tudo isso e sabia. E, mais ainda, admitia.

Enquanto era apenas um estudante em Hogwarts, não fizera amigos. Apenas tinha um grupo de pessoas no qual fazia parte, o qual lhe poderia render favores e _status_. Um grupo de garotos bruxos de sangue-puro com famílias ricas e bem quistas no mundo bruxo. E se acontecesse algo que fizesse Draco trair a confiança de algum deles para seu próprio benefício, ele faria sem se importar. E sabia que o mesmo seria feito com ele. Porém ele confiava demais no nome Malfoy.

Ele pensava que apenas pessoas imbecis confiavam em alguém. Confiança se tem até o momento em que você consegue controlar a pessoa; quando se perde o controle, não há como confiar que tudo será dito, feito e esclarecido. Draco confiava demais em seu próprio nome, em seu próprio _status _de Malfoy puro-sangue. E sempre condenara Potter por ter cega confiança em seus amigos idiotas.

Draco parou de andar tão logo o nome de Harry cruzou seus pensamentos.

– Ótimo, agora você está sentindo inveja do Potter Perfeito – resmungou para si mesmo.

Meneando a cabeça, olhou em volta para saber onde aparatara. Quando percebeu onde estava, entretanto, não conseguiu conter uma curta risada. Ele estava justamente no lugar em que estivera com Syndia pela primeira vez: o parque perto do restaurante trouxa em que jantaram. Merlim, ele realmente estava apaixonado por aquela mulher. E lhe era incrivelmente frustrante não saber o que havia acontecido de errado.

Entretanto, determinado a descobrir o que estava acontecendo, Draco decidiu voltar para sua casa. Alguma informação teria que tirar daqueles velhos pergaminhos, uma vez que Syndia não permitiria que ele utilizasse os dela. E então, tudo se explicaria por que suas lembranças da morte de Narcisa e o ataque aos pais de Syndia lhe pareciam estranhamente relacionados.

Estava prestes a chegar no lugar onde se podia aparatar, quando o som de risadas altas chamou sua atenção, desviando o olhar para um pequeno grupo de dois casais. Apesar das risadas, os três desconhecidos não teriam chamado a atenção de Draco em absolutamente nada. Porém, olhando-os agora, percebeu alguns traços semelhantes a pessoas conhecidas, ao menos em um casal. Draco riu, ironicamente. Parecia que alguém estava disposto a fazê-lo se lembrar do maravilhoso Trio de Hogwarts.

O homem, alto e de cabelos negros e curtos, usava óculos de aros negros e de formato oval; se fossem redondos, só faltaria a cicatriz para lhe lembrar do Potter. Já a mulher tinha os cabelos castanhos e enrolados, não tão lanzudos quanto os de Hermione Granger em sua época na escola, mas que o lembrava da irritante Sabe-Tudo.

Um pensamento fez Draco dar um meio sorriso. Um pensamento que, se Lúcio realmente estivesse morto, o faria se revirar no túmulo quando visse o plano que se formava na mente de Draco se concretizar. Um pensamento que estava deixando até Draco frustrado. Porém era algo que ele deveria fazer. E deveria fazer o quanto antes.

**xxx---xxx**

Hermione sentiu uma pontada no lado esquerdo inferior de sua barriga. Respirando profundamente, ela acariciou a região

– Acalme-se, querida. Logo, logo você sairá desse espaço apertado – falou um pouco ofegante.

– Algum problema, Mione? – Rony perguntou preocupado, aproximando-se da esposa.

– Não – ela falou, controlando sua respiração. – Belle vai herdar sua altura, não tem outra explicação, Rony – ela falou entre divertida e um pouco mal humorada. – Com sete meses, não tem como ela se mexer tanto ainda e ser tão grande. Ai, ela está apertando meus pulmões.

Rony fez uma expressão de preocupação que seria cômica, se ele realmente não estivesse tão preocupado.

– Temos que ir ao Saint Mungus.

– Não precisa, Rony. Isso é normal.

– Então vou mandar uma coruja para minha mãe. Ela teve sete filhos, deve saber se isso é realmente normal.

Hermione bufou, exasperada.

– Não precisa incomodar sua mãe, Rony. Francamente, estou dizendo que isso é normal. Só estou resmungando porque... Bem, porque ainda não me acostumei.

Rony, porém, não pareceu ouvir o que Hermione dissera. Debruçou-se na mesa de escritório que havia na sala e escreveu uma pequena carta para sua mãe. Assim que Pichitinho voltasse da Toca, mandaria a carta para ela. Ou simplesmente usaria uma coruja do Ministério, afinal, estava indo trabalhar mesmo...

– Rony, você vai se atrasar – Hermione falou, suspirando.

– Hã? Ah, verdade. Você vai ficar bem?

Hermione rolou os olhos, mas sorriu.

– Sim, amor. Vou ficar bem. Nós duas vamos.

Rony sorriu e deu um demorado beijo na esposa para depois, finalmente, ir trabalhar.

Quando a lareira perdeu o tom esverdeado por causa do Pó de Flú, Hermione olhou satisfeita para o pedaço de papel que tinha em mãos e que conseguiria surrupiar do bolso do casaco de Rony. Sem carta para a Sra. Weasley, sem cuidado excessivo. Por mais que ela adorasse os cuidados de Rony para consigo, havia momentos em que Hermione queria simplesmente ficar sozinha em sua casa, aproveitando a licença que tirara no trabalho para cuidar de sua gestação. Não querendo que sua filha nascesse prematura, pedira esses dois últimos meses no Ministério, e seu chefe concedera. Pelo visto os bruxos eram bem mais compreensíveis com as mulheres grávidas do que os trouxas. Ou talvez fosse apenas seu chefe, mesmo.

Tirando esses pensamentos da cabeça, Hermione foi até a cozinha a fim de pegar algo para comer. Porém, seus passos foram interrompidos por fortes batidas na porta. Franzindo o cenho, pois não esperava ninguém a essa hora em sua casa, esqueceu-se de sua fome e foi atender a porta. Rapidamente, o estranhamento da visita inesperada logo cedo foi substituído pela surpresa da visita em si.

– Malfoy? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Draco fez uma careta com os lábios ao ouvir o tom surpreso de Hermione. Certo que ele não esperava um "Seja bem-vindo", mas essa surpresa o incomodou, fazendo-o sentir que ele realmente não era bem-vindo naquele lugar. Bom, se ela levasse em consideração que para ele estar ali era um enorme sacrifício, então ele ficaria menos intolerante a tudo. Deixando esses pensamentos para depois, entretanto, falou:

– Posso entrar, Granger? Precisamos conversar.

– Precisamos? Sobre o quê? – a surpresa ainda não deixara Hermione.

– Certo, sou eu quem precisa falar com você. Posso entrar agora? – ele retorquiu com impaciência.

Hermione chacoalhou a cabeça como se com isso conseguisse se livrar da surpresa que sentia. Dando licença, deixou que Draco entrasse. Ela inda pode ouvir um "finalmente" sussurrado e irritado dele.

– Desculpe, Malfoy, mas não é todo dia que o vejo por aqui, não é? Queria o que, que eu o recebesse com um abraço?

– Não, essa parte eu pulo com prazer, Granger.

Hermione rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços na altura do peito. Isso chamou a atenção de Draco, pela primeira vez, para a enorme barriga da mulher.

– Quer dizer que você e o Weasley estão se reproduzindo? – falou sem conseguir evitar.

– Eu posso estar grávida, Malfoy, mas ainda tenho força o bastante para te chutar daqui sem precisar de magia. Diga o que quer e vá embora antes que eu perca minha paciência.

Ele pensou em dar uma resposta a altura. Porém, não foi para isso que Draco procurou Hermione. Precisava dela, pois sabia que ela era a única em quem poderia confiar, embora soubesse que ela não tinha confiança alguma nele. Respirando fundo, decidiu recomeçar aquela conversa.

– Certo. Ah... Desculpe por minha grosseria, Granger – falou devagar, gostando da surpresa que passou pelos olhos da moça. – Eu não estou aqui à toa, como você deve imaginar, afinal, nunca fiz visitas cordiais a você.

– Então veio para quê, além de insultar a mim e a minha família?

– Não vim aqui para insultá-la. Vim aqui para – ele respirou fundo, hesitando em suas palavras por um segundo. – Vim para pedir sua ajuda.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, seus braços ficando frouxos. Porém, ela se recuperou, mantendo os braços cruzados e deixando seu rosto apenas com uma discreta curiosidade.

– Ajuda? Que foi, se meteu em alguma encrenca de aspecto legal, Malfoy? Sinto muito, mas estou de licença.

– Sei que você está de licença, afinal, não está indo ao ministério. Eu pensei em falar com você ontem mesmo, mas achei melhor pesquisar um pouco mais. Sei que você conhece bem Runas Antigas, e se eu ainda me lembro como você era uma certinha que sabia de tudo, com certeza deve ter algum livro a sua disposição com escritas antigas. Encontrei essas escritas em casa e queria que você as traduzisse para mim.

Isso era o máximo que Draco conseguiria para fazer o pedido. Hermione riu.

– E se eu não quiser, Malfoy? Não acho que eu seja obrigada a fazer algo desse tipo, principalmente para você, ainda mais com esse pedido tão deseducado e estranho.

Draco respirou fundo e passou a mão nervosamente no cabelo. Sabia que teria que ser mais persuasivo e, também, educado.

– Eu sei que nunca fui a personificação da educação quando me dirigia a você. Mas, agora, eu não preciso de sua ajuda apenas para meu prazer, afinal isso não vai fazer nada bem para meu ego. Não está fazendo. Só que há mais coisas envolvendo essa tradução. Preciso de sua ajuda, Granger.

– E o que te leva a pensar que irei te ajudar, Malfoy?

– Syndia.

Apenas o nome da amiga teve o poder de deixar Hermione sem resposta. Ela permitiu-se pensar apenas por um segundo tudo o que estava acontecendo. Draco Malfoy em sua casa, pedindo ajuda. Ofendendo-a quando entrou em sua casa, mas depois se desculpando. E, ainda por cima, dizendo que o quer que fosse que ele queria, não era para seu bem próprio. Alguma coisa estava _muito _errada em tudo isso.

– E que coisas seriam essas que envolvem essa tradução? Você vai ao menos falar o que Syndia tem a ver com isso?

Dessa vez foi Draco quem se calou. Não sabia se devia confiar totalmente em Hermione Granger. Contudo, por mais que seu ego dissesse que o que estava fazendo ia além do bom senso, ele também sabia que essa era sua única chance de descobrir o que estava acontecendo e em qual porcaria seu pai estivera metido. E ele sentia que essas traduções seriam a chave de tudo. Portanto, Draco entregou o que estava em suas mãos para Hermione.

– Este é um caderno com anotações de Lúcio. E esses papéis – falou mostrando os papéis que estavam dentro do caderno – têm inscrições antigas, alguns com símbolos de Runas, outros não. Preciso que você traduza para eu saber exatamente o que Syndia tem a ver com isso.

– Malfoy, o que está acontecendo? Olha, não que eu não queira ajudar, mas isso está muito estranho.

– Confie em mim, Granger: vai ficar pior.

Hermione o olhou por um momento. Não reparara antes, mas algo no olhar de Draco a perturbou. Já vira aquele tipo de olhar antes, porém eram nos olhos de Harry quando ele tivera que se afastar de Gina na última batalha. Ele sentira esse medo quando, depois de afastar-se dela, pensara que não voltaria a vê-la quando a procurasse novamente depois de tudo. Medo de perdê-la para algo poderoso demais, até para ele. Preferiu, então, olhar para o que tinha em mãos.

– O que é tudo isso?

– Leia o caderno primeiro, se quiser, ele terá maiores explicações – suspirou Draco. – Quanto aos pergaminhos, não faço ideia do conteúdo, além de que são a base das anotações de Lúcio. Resumindo... é algo relacionado ao que o Lorde das Trevas queria quando fez aquelas guerras.

– O quê? – a voz de Hermione quase sumira.

– Os pais de Syndia foram atacados, mas isso você já sabe. E eu tenho quase certeza que foi por isso – Draco falou, apontando para o que Hermione tinha em suas mãos. – Quando você ler esses pergaminhos, verá por que tenho quase certeza disso. Não consegui entender muita coisa, mas tudo indica que isso envolve uma seita, alguns bruxos de sangue puro e uma cidade escondida há anos. Mais que isso, não posso te falar.

– Não pode por quê?

– Porque não sei. Não consegui decifrar esses papéis. Por isso preciso de você.

– Malfoy, eu... Eu não sei. Isso tudo parece tão estranho. E por que eu? Por que você veio até minha casa para me pedir isso?

– Porque, apesar de ser estranho, eu confio em você, Granger. Apenas em você. E acho que só você é capaz de traduzir tudo isso o mais rápido possível e sem alarmar a sociedade bruxa inteira.

– Bom, eu... – Olhando para o material que tinha em suas mãos, Hermione suspirou. – Vou ver o que posso fazer, Malfoy.

– Certo. Eu tenho que trabalhar, agora. Venho aqui mais tarde, Granger, para ver se você teve algum progresso.

Hermione rolou os olhos quando Draco se virou e foi até a porta. Ainda de costa para a moça, ele abriu a porta, mas não saiu.

– Ah... Granger, olha... – Virando-se para ela, sentiu-se totalmente constrangido. – Eu...

Hermione deu um meio sorriso.

– Não há de quê, Malfoy.

Draco deu um meio sorriso e foi embora.

Porém, por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia trabalhar de maneira alguma. Sua mesa estava repleta de papéis, mas nada conseguia prender sua atenção totalmente. O dia parecia demorar a passar e ele pedia, com todas as suas forças, que a Granger conseguisse um bom progresso quando voltasse a falar com ela ao fim do dia.

Draco riu com esse pensamento esperançoso. Nunca poderia imaginar que um dia estaria dependente de alguém como estava em relação a Hermione Granger, a garota que ele vivia chamando de sangue-ruim. Porém, lá estava ele, pedindo ajuda à amiguinha do Potter Perfeito e esposa do Weasley Bobão. Sim, ele realmente evoluíra...

Apesar desses pensamentos sarcásticos, contudo, foi com alívio que Draco viu que o dia de trabalho terminara. Praticamente deixando sua mesa da mesma maneira que ele encontrara de manhã, saiu do escritório.

Nem sequer reparara que Elliot Short não estava mais em sua mesa.

**xxx---xxx**

Syndia praticamente se debruçara sobre os papéis que ela conseguira da casa dos pais. Não os havia jogado fora, como dissera a Draco. Como poderia fazer isso, sendo que eles estavam em sua cama quando ele fora até sua casa? Sendo que ela estava tentando traduzi-los desde que chegara do hospital?

Ela praticamente não fizera nada durante aquele dia, a não ser ler, ler e ler. Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daqueles papéis antigos com escritos desconhecidos em sua maioria. O diário de seu avô Shady não ajudava muito, mas o bastante para saber por que seus pais foram atacados, além de conseguir dar razão à sua mãe.

Existiam ali detalhes sobre Starta. Detalhes que Syndia e Gui deixaram passar ao visitar aquela cidade dias atrás. Detalhes que não estavam no que ela encontrara na biblioteca do Ministério da Magia. Tudo o que Syndia tinha com ela, em sua casa, dizia o mesmo que sua mãe lhe contara no dia anterior.

A seita, a mulher marcada, a Ordem de Starta e a cidade. No entanto, os pergaminhos que Syndia custava entender por ter palavras muito antigas, pareciam ser o manual de um ritual. Syndia só conseguia compreender que a palavra "Aisha" era o nome da deusa, ou da criatura dêitica, por causa do diário de seu avô. Mas ela não gostava disso, pois, no diário, seu nome estava na frente de Aisha, como se ela e a deusa fossem a mesma pessoa. Não poderia ser...

– _Mas então você nasceu... Você tinha o olho de Hórus._

A voz de sua mãe parecia gritar em sua mente. E, junto da certeza de que Syndia era a escolhida e que isso estava escrito naqueles papéis e no diário de seu avô, também estava em sua mente da certeza do envolvimento de Draco. O nome dele também constava no diário. E, à frente, uma nota de Shady:

"_Lúcio precisará criar bem o filho dele com os princípios de sangue-puro, e com certeza o garoto gostará de ser o escolhido de Hórus. Lúcio também terá que lembrá-lo de que terá que influenciar minha neta, ou então fazer com que ela fique menos esquiva na hora do ritual. Mas eu ainda procuro um meio de evitar isso. Não quero que Syndia corra o risco de morrer como aconteceram com outras mulheres."_

Syndia conhecia Draco. Sabia de suas concepções, de seus princípios. E sua mãe dissera que ouvira da própria boca de Lúcio que Draco não seria problema.

Naquele momento, sentiu ganas de ir até Draco, exigir a verdade, forçá-lo a confirmar todas as suas suspeitas, denunciar Lúcio Malfoy para o Ministério. Por outro lado, Syndia gostaria de apenas chorar em sua casa, sozinha. E foi isso que ela fez por momentos infindáveis, até ouvir o som de alguém entrando em sua casa.

**xxx---xxx**

Quando chegou à casa de Hermione no início da noite, Draco pensou que estaria preparado para tudo. Mas, mal sabia que ainda seria surpreendido. E de uma maneira nada agradável.

Ao ver a expressão de Hermione, sentiu um bolo se formar em seu estômago.

– O que você descobriu, Granger? – perguntou sem rodeios, entrando na casa.

– Coisas nada boas, Malfoy – ela respondeu, gesticulando para que ele a seguisse até a sala, onde vários papéis e livros estavam espalhados. – Muita coisa estava ilegível, outras com palavras que eu não faço idéia do que significam. Eu precisaria de mais tempo para traduzir tudo, talvez pegar alguns livros no ministério.

– Mas? – retorquiu Draco, sentando-se no sofá, ao lado de Hermione.

– Mas tem uma coisa aqui que me preocupa. Datas.

– Datas?

– Exatamente. Só que eu acho melhor irmos pelo começo. Como você bem percebeu, esses papéis falam mesmo de uma seita. São bruxos de sangue-puro que têm uma figura dêitica representada por uma mulher. Além desses bruxos... – Hermione falou, procurando um papel que continha sua caligrafia – Aqui. Além dos bruxos, há também uma ordem que é encarregada de procurar essa mulher e então realizar um ritual. Só que essa ordem também protege uma cidade chamada... ah, sim, Starta. Sei que isso parece irônico, mas é exatamente a cidade que Syndia estava procurando há alguns meses.

– Ela chegou a ir à essa cidade – Draco disse entre os dentes. – Mas parece que não descobriu nada, ela e o Weasley.

– Qual Weasley?

– O mais velho, Gu-alguma coisa. Guto, eu acho.

– Gui.

– Que seja. Eles foram até a cidade, mas não viram nada relevante.

– Bom, se realmente havia algo relevante lá antes, eu não sei, mas agora com certeza tem. Como eu dizia, essa tal ordem tem que procurar a figura dêitica. E essa mulher nasce com uma marca, entende? Essa marca mostra que ela é a encarnação da Deusa.

– Deusa - riu Draco. – Isso é completamente insano.

Hermione o olhou como se ela fosse uma professora repreendendo um aluno que já estudara aquela determinada matéria, porém se esquecera dos detalhes principais.

– Nós temos Voldemort para provar que há coisas insanas demais no nosso mundo, Malfoy.

– OK, Granger, me ilumine – irritou-se Draco. – O que mais há nesses papéis? Aí está escrito quem é a deusa, por acaso?

– Não – ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Mas diz que também há um deus. Só que ele é como se fosse um aliado, alguém que a apoiará mais que todos, ficará ao seu lado para sempre.

– E? O que mais, Granger? – perguntou Draco para apressá-la ao vê-la procurar outras anotações próprias.

– Só diz que ambos têm sinais no corpo...hum... – Encontrando os papéis que queria, novamente, Hermione falou: – São duas meias-luas. Na mulher, uma lua crescente? Não, algo que lembre um olho, tem até o desenho, mas acima dele tem a lua sim. É crescente, significando o crescimento, sempre aumentar a magia...não, o poder. Isso, um olho, como se conseguisse ver tudo, e encimando uma lua crescente, mostrando que ela sempre aumentará seu poder. E o homem... uma lua decrescente? Isso. Como se apagasse diante da deusa e... Hum... Isso, mais pelo fato de ser o aliado, sempre ficando em segundo lugar. Não há muitos detalhes do deus, Malfoy. Parece que seu pai preocupou-se em ter papéis apenas sobre a deusa.

– Já eu não acho que foi apenas ele quem se preocupou – murmurou Draco consigo mesmo.

– Como assim?

– Apenas um palpite. Mas quanto a esse ritual, Granger? Isso tem um período para acontecer?

– Não. Mas, ao que tudo indica, o ciclo lunar é importante. E tem outra coisa também – diz mostrando um papel a ele.

– O quê?

– Não sei se você sabe, mas houve manifestações de magia algumas semanas atrás.

– E daí?

– E daí que aqui fala que, quando os deuses se conectarem, o mundo todo saberia.

Draco pensou por um momento. Pessoas querendo a todo custo os papéis que estavam com Syndia, ela mesma especulando sobre tudo isso, o ataque aos pais da moça e, também, o fato de seu próprio pai ter papéis importantes sobre tudo isso. Somando-se, também, ao fato de sua mãe ter ido para um lugar com seu pai, dez anos atrás, e não voltar viva. Eles foram para Starta, algo em Draco o dizia isso. Mas o que sua mãe tinha a ver com aquilo? E se seu raciocínio estivesse certo, seria ele, Draco, o deus? Contudo, por que ele não fora também com sua mãe daquela vez?

Porém Hermione também dissera sobre manifestações de magia. Ele mesmo se sentira estranho nas vezes em que beijara Syndia. Um arrepio que não tinha nada a ver com excitação ou desejo. Um arrepio incrivelmente forte também quando beijara Syndia pela primeira vez...

– Granger?

– O que foi, Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione, pois percebeu o rosto de Draco mudar à sua frente.

– Por acaso essas manifestações de magia que você está falando aconteceram na noite do aniversário da Syndia?

- No aniversário da Syndia? E por que...?

- Granger!

- Bom, eu não sei... Deixe-me pensar... Acho que foi sim, pois o Rony e o Harry foram chamados no dia seguinte ao aniversário da Syndia pelo Quim. Os aurores foram investigar essas manifestações. Eles foram para todo lugar, da América do Sul, até na China. – Ela olhou para Draco. – O que você está pensando, Malfoy? O que a Syndia tem a ver com tudo isso?

Como Draco não respondeu, continuou apenas pensando, Hermione olhou suas anotações. Naquele momento, o nome de sua amiga começando a interligar-se com o que ela havia lido.

– Não... Nada a ver, Malfoy. Ela não pode ser a Deusa. Eu estava lá no aniversário dela, nada aconteceu. Não houve conexão com nada.

– Enquanto vocês estavam lá, não ocorreu mesmo. Não sei se você sabe contar, Granger, mas Syndia e eu estamos juntos desde o aniversário dela. E seu eu te falar do beijo que trocamos... ou melhor, do jeito que nos "conectamos"...

– Mas vocês não podem ser os deuses! Por Deus, isso seria _muito _estranho. O que vocês têm de tão especial?!

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se ela o tivesse ofendido. Hermione bufou.

– Por favor, Malfoy, estou falando sério! – irritou-se.

– De uma maneira louca e insana, acho que somos, se você realmente quer saber, Granger. Hei, você tem um calendário lunar aqui?

– Não. Por que eu teria algo assim?

– Porque, ou eu muito me engano, ou amanhã é o último dia da lua nova – Draco murmurou.

– O ciclo lunar – Hermione disse. Draco se levantou. – Aonde você vai?

– Preciso sair.

– Isso eu estou vendo. Mas, por quê?

– Acho que eles vão pegá-la hoje.

– Como assim, hoje?

Porém, antes que Draco respondesse ou tivesse qualquer reação, o som de alguém chegando pela lareira fez-se ouvir.

- Amor? Cadê... – Rony estacou quando viu que sua esposa estava com uma visita. Uma visita nada bem-vinda. – Malfoy? – Virando-se para Hermione, continuou, irritado. – O que ele está fazendo aqui? O Halloween chegou mais cedo, por isso a presença da Doninha Fantasma?

No entanto Draco conseguiu pensar rapidamente, sem se afetar com a grosseria. Sabia o que deveria ser feito para proteger Syndia, embora isso lhe custasse muito mais do que fora pedir ajuda para Hermione, mais cedo.

– Chame o Potter, Weasley. Preciso falar com vocês dois. É urgente.

Rony riu.

– Eu tenho mais o que fazer, Malfoy, e o Harry também, então dê o fora de minha casa.

– Não, não vou.

– O quê, vai ficar para o jantar? – falou furiosamente sarcástico.

– Eu não te suporto, Weasley, isso é fato mais do que comprovado. Mas, infelizmente, vocês são os únicos em quem eu posso confiar no momento.

– Eu não quero que você confie em mim, Doninha. Quero apenas que você caia fora da minha casa. Agora!

– Rony! – Hermione o repreendeu. – Acho melhor vocês se controlarem. Já você, Malfoy, seria melhor ir até a casa de Syndia. Se você estiver certo, o ritual terá que ser feito amanhã.

– Vou fazer isso agora. Já vocês, chamem o Potter. Vou trazer Syndia para cá e veremos tudo isso.

Mal Draco fechou a porta da casa, Rony virou exasperado para Hermione.

– Mas que raios foi tudo isso?

Draco aparatou praticamente em frente a casa de Syndia, sem se importar se algum trouxa poderia tê-lo visto. Estava preocupado demais com ela para se importar com isso.

Quando alcançou a porta da casa, entretanto, sua agitação esvaiu-se ao notar a porta da frente apenas encostada. Sabia que não fora Syndia quem a deixara assim. Portanto, cautelosamente a abriu.

A passos leves entrou pela sala, não se preocupando em fechar a porta. Seus olhos varreram a sala à medida que seu coração se agitava. A organização minuciosa de Syndia não estava presente; em seu lugar, uma bagunça que fez Draco respirar mais rapidamente. Havia dois vasos quebrados, a mesa de centro da sala estava revirada e o mancebo perto da porta estava caído.

Embora quisesse gritar por Syndia, localizá-la naquela casa, sabia que era burrice. Ela provavelmente não estaria ali, e quem quer que tivesse atacado-a poderia estar esperando por ele. Então Draco subiu as escadas, devagar.

Quando entrou no quarto, tudo estava aparentemente como deveria estar. Draco olhou minuciosamente ao redor, não conseguindo diagnosticar nada mais que uma pequena bagunça nos lençóis da cama e a porta do guarda-roupa encostada.

_- E onde estão esses papéis?_

_- Aqui, comigo. Guardados dentro do meu guarda-roupa. _

_- Por que esse lugar?_

_- Bem... É um lugar seguro, eu acho..._

– Será? – perguntou-se Draco ao lembrar a conversa que tivera com Syndia no dia anterior.

Olhou cada canto daquele guarda-roupa, retirando algumas caixas de sapatos e cobertores, mas sem se preocupar em colocá-los novamente no lugar. Apalpando, conseguiu encontrar o que lhe parecia um fundo falso de uma gaveta na parte superior do maleiro. A tampa fez barulho ao ser retirada, e ele pensou ter ouvido um som em resposta, no andar de baixo da casa. Paralisado, apurou os ouvidos a fim de ouvir mais alguma coisa, contudo o silêncio persistiu. Voltando sua atenção para o buraco da gaveta, percebeu alguns papéis dobrados. Eles pareciam ter sido guardados rapidamente, pois estavam um pouco amassados por terem ficado pressionados por um grosso livro.

Retirando-os, Draco olhou para aqueles papéis. Ele precisou de poucos segundos para perceber que tudo ali tratava apenas de um assunto: a seita que Lúcio também registrara vagamente nos papéis que o próprio Draco encontrara em sua casa.

– Merda.

– Draco Malfoy?

O susto que Draco levou misto a querer apontar sua varinha para quem havia entrado no quarto quase fez os papéis caírem.

– O que quer?

– Eu lhe trago um recado.

Os olhos vidrados de Eleonora não deixavam dúvidas. Ela estava sob a maldição imperius.

– Qual recado? De quem?

– Você deve procurar Elliot Short, ele lhe dirá o que fazer. Não faça nada estúpido, pois as consequências não serão boas. Você deve fazer exatamente o que ele lhe disser, sem contrariar. A nossa raça depende de sua colaboração neste momento.

Eleonora fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, depois, piscou-os freneticamente.

– O que está acontecendo? Draco Malfoy? O que... O que estou fazendo no quarto de Syndia?

Com apenas dois passos, Draco aproximou-se de Eleonora.

– Sra. Prescott, preciso de sua ajuda. O que a senhora lembra antes de agora?

– Como assim? Eu nem sei como vim parar aqui! Oh, meu Deus, preciso procurar um médico! Será que estou com Mal de Alzheimer?

– Sra. Prescott, por favor – Draco disse entre os dentes, se segurando para não chacoalhar a mulher que ele segurava pelos ombros. – Eu preciso saber se a senhora se lembra de algo antes de se ver aqui, na casa da Syndia.

– Eu...eu não sei. – Draco soltou-a, exasperando-se. – Eu estava em minha casa – Eleonora disse firmemente, censurando-o com o olhar –, cozinhando. Então, ouvi alguém se aproximar de mim. Foi um susto danado, devo dizer.

– Você viu a pessoa? Sabe quem é?

– Não, não sei quem é. Quero dizer, não o conhecia, mas...

– Mas?

– Ele me lembrou você – Eleonora falou hesitantemente. – Bem, era mais velho que você, é claro, mas tinha a mesma cor dos olhos, o mesmo nariz... O cabelo era mais comprido também, bem abaixo dos ombros.

– Está me dizendo que viu um fantasma?

– Estou dizendo o que vi, Sr. Malfoy – irritou-se Eleonora.

– É que... Não é possível. Você está descrevendo meu pai.

– E o que seu pai estaria fazendo em minha casa?

– Exatamente. O que meu pai estaria fazendo em sua casa, se ele está morto?

Mas essa pergunta Draco fez apenas para si mesmo. Sem olhar novamente para Eleonora, ele saiu da casa de Syndia. Pelo visto, tinha muito mais coisas naquela história do que ele sabia.

Primeiro, Eleonora Prescott sob comando da Maldição Imperius, mandando um recado, supostamente, de seu pai para se encontrar com Elliot Short. O que Short tinha a ver com aquilo?

Porém, antes de encontrar-se com seu assistente como era a intenção de Draco, ele deveria ir até a casa da Granger notificá-la do que estava havendo. Depois procuraria Short.

– Onde está a Syndia, Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou assim que ele entrou. – Você não foi buscá-la?

– Eles a levaram.

– Como é? – Rony perguntou, levantando-se do sofá.

– A casa estava revirada, Weasley. Nem sinal da Syndia.

– O que você mais sabe sobre tudo isso, Malfoy? – Harry, que estava vindo da cozinha com Gina, perguntou para Draco. – Hermione nos disse que isso tudo é uma seita, algo com o que Voldemort idealizara.

– Isso mesmo, Potter. Mas, dessa vez, acho que vai dar certo. _Muito _certo. – Virando para Hermione, Draco entregou-lhe os papéis que trouxera da casa de Syndia. – Eu encontrei isso, complementa o que te trouxe antes. Parece que o avô de Syndia também tinha algo a ver com Starta.

Hermione pegou os papéis e o diário de Shady, abrindo este e tratando de lê-lo ali mesmo.

– E tem outra coisa – Draco continuou.

– O quê?

– Meu pai.

– E o que um morto tem a ver com tudo isso? – Rony perguntou.

– O que tem a ver é que Lúcio não está morto. Está vivo. E muito bem, vale ressaltar. – Ele explicou seu encontro com Eleonora.

– Um momento, aí, Malfoy. Explica essa porcaria direito. Como assim, seu pai está vivo? O próprio Quim foi verificar, viu o corpo dele, fizeram testes...

– E nós falamos com a Sra. Vechten ontem, no hospital – Harry falou, seguido de Rony. – Ela disse que não se lembrava dos atacantes.

– Não sei se vocês sabem - Draco falou com desprezo -, mas existem duas coisas: uma chamada mentira e outra chamada magia. E tem bruxos que conseguem verdadeiros milagres com elas, Potter.

– Vá para o inferno, Malfoy.

– Rony, pare com isso, por favor – irritou-se Hermione. – Precisamos agir o mais rápido possível. Harry...

– Vou avisar o Quim.

– Não – Draco disse enérgico. – Com certeza tem pessoas no Ministério que estão infiltradas a pedido da Ordem de Starta. Se eles souberem que descobrimos isso, podem se precipitar.

– Ordem de Starta? Mas que monte de porcaria é essa, por Merlin?

Draco bufou exasperadamente.

– Achei que a Granger tivesse explicado a vocês, Weasley. Mas não temos tempo para explicar tudo duas vezes – ele falou, impaciente. – Precisamos apenas saber o que é tudo isso, mas se formos envolver mais alguém, é melhor explicar tudo de uma vez, sem perca de tempo.

– Harry, você é o chefe dos aurores, em quem você confiaria sua vida para nos ajudar?

– Certo, ahm... Acho que sei quem chamar. Tem alguns nomes que eu...

– E desses nomes, Potter, em quais deles você confiaria a vida da Weasley? – Draco perguntou sombriamente, interrompendo Harry e apontando Gina com a cabeça. Isso fez Harry pensar por mais algum tempo.

– Bem... – falou por fim. – Podemos chamar a Tonks, e aquele novato, Gabe, que é parceiro dela. Ele é bem inteligente. Podemos chamar o Remo também, e com certeza o Prof. Dumbledore seria de grande ajuda.

– Aquele velho mal aguenta segurar uma varinha, Potter! – exasperou-se Draco.

– Te garanto que ele será de grande valia, Malfoy. Vocês resolvam tudo aqui que eu vou até Hogwarts – Harry falou.

– Hei, tem o Smith, que é uma bosta de dragão, mas é confiável – disse Rony.

– Ótimo. Reúnam todos eles. Assim que eles chegarem, Granger, conte tudo o que interessa. Enquanto isso, vou ver o que consigo com os pais de Syndia. A mãe dela _deve _saber alguma coisa, já que foi ela quem alertou Syndia. Precisamos descobrir alguma coisa que preste.

– Mas eles não se lembram de nada, Malfoy – Rony falou, retirando a cabeça da lareira enquanto chamava Zacharias Smith.

– Eu tenho certeza que conseguirei algo com Lyx Vechten, Weasley – Draco retorquiu entre os dentes. E ele conseguiria, nem que para isso tivesse que usar legilimência.

– Hei, Weasley, o que você quer? – a voz de Zacharias chamou a atenção de todos.

– Que você venha até minha casa. Tem uma porcaria acontecendo, e estamos convocando uma reunião de última hora.

– Na _tua casa_? E por que eu iria?

– Porque você vai querer provar o quão arrogante você é, seu imbecil. E ande logo, não temos o dia todo.

– E por acaso o Quim está sabendo dessa reunião?

– Ele também está vindo.

– Então conte comigo.

– Como eu disse – Rony falou, olhando para Draco –, um bosta de dragão, mas que vai ajudar.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Já Draco não disse nada. Apenas saiu e dirigiu-se para o hospital. O tempo estava correndo e ele tinha muito que perguntar para Lyx.

– Quem diria – murmurou Harry – que um dia o Malfoy se preocuparia tanto com alguém a ponto de pedir ajuda para nós.

– Eu disse a vocês que ele tinha mudado – falou Hermione.

– Eu vou chamar o Quim, ou ao menos deixá-lo de sobreaviso – Harry falou para os amigos, preparando a lareira para ir até Hogwarts. – Se tudo isso virar merda, alguém deve estar preparado.

* * *

"N/B Sonia: O que é que eu posso dizer, além de... CAPÍTULO IRREPREENSÍVEL, Betinha!!! De coração, todo ele está redondinho e perfeito! E me deixou com a boca cheia d'agua pelo próximo... Vem luta por aí, e das boas!!! Uuuuhhhuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! Sem falar no desfecho desta envolvente história de amor entre Syn e Draco, que vai ser, tenho certeza, nada menos que WOW! mil vezes!!! - ;D - Eu imagino o quanto Draco a ama, se por ela foi capaz de engolir o orgulho quilometrico em quatro dimensões que possui, e ir pedir ajuda para o trio. O TRIO!!!! Põe amor nisso! =D - Muito bom! - Então, estou eu aqui, querida Liv, IMPLORANDO, por uma breve atualização! Tem dó de mim! Meu pobre core já tá tão gasto, tadinho, não pode sofrer ansiedade assim, não!... O.O - Hihihihihihi... - Aplausos garota!! Muitos!!! E aplaudindo, fico esperando! ;) - Te adoro! Parabéns novamente! Beijoooooooossssssssss!!! P.s.: só o Draco para ter tanta certeza, de cara, que o deus é ele mesmo... Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!

N/A – Livinha: Pois é, agora alcançamos o clímax da história! *--* Sempre minhas partes favoritas..hihi.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, e dessa vez é certo que o próximo capítulo sai muito mais rápido, pois estou de férias do trabalho e da facul, esse mês.

Beijo especial para minha querida, inestimável e imensurável Beta! Sem ela, minha cabecinha tinha entrado em parafusos por causa desse capítulo que à primeira vista não saiu do meu gosto.

Beijo também para minha querida amiga-irmã Pamela Black, que está cada vez mais enfurnada em seu trabalho e não consegue voltar para esse mundo delicioso de Starta.

E, claro, beijos e mais para Kelly, Paty Black, Bruna G. Weasley e Mica SV (obrigada pelo elogio)! Obrigada, meninas!

A todos um beijo especial e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. =D

FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Livinha


	23. Capítulo 22: Aisha

**Capítulo 22**

**Aisha**

A vontade de Draco era chacoalhar, azarar ou simplesmente dar um tapa no rosto de Lyx Vechten. A inanição da mulher misto ao seu olhar opaco já estavam lhe dando nos nervos.

Ele mal havia entrado no quarto da mãe de Lyx, no Saint Mungus, ela já ameaçava gritar por ajuda. Porém, três palavras calaram Lyx, deixando-a naquele estado por bons cinco minutos: eles a pegaram. Foram as palavras que Draco disse assim que percebeu que teria que ser direto para conter Lyx.

Finalmente, a Sra. Vechten fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— Quando?

— Essa noite. – Aproximando-se da cama, Draco falou, não demonstrando seu estado de espírito: – Você precisa me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu, Sra. Vechten. Syndia disse que a senhora a alertou, quando acordou. E contou outras coisas também.

— Ela te disse isso?

— Disse.

— Então por que você está aqui? – Lyx perguntou com desprezo. – Não seria melhor fazer o que tanto querem de você, Draco?

— Eu não vou procurar Short até saber do que se trata tudo isso.

Lyx, então, soltou um leve riso, no entanto sem humor.

— Ela não te contou tudo. Eu sabia.

— Quem?

— Syndia. Eu contei absolutamente tudo a ela, mas ela não contou a você. Ela só te disse que eu a havia alertado, não foi? Mas não sobre o quê.

— Você a alertou sobre as pessoas que te atacaram – Draco disse, percebendo, pelo olhar de Lyx, que ele acertara. – Quem são essas pessoas, Sra. Vechten?

— Seu pai – Lyx praticamente cuspiu as palavras. – Seu pai, e a pessoa que meu pai não sabia ser um traidor. Que faria de tudo, até correr o risco de matar a mim e minha família, para alcançar seus objetivos.

Mesmo sentindo que seu mundo estava virando de cabeça para baixo, Draco não se mostrou abalado. Entretanto, olhou fixamente nos olhos de Lyx Vechten e falou com uma fúria determinada:

— Eu não estava no meio disso, Sra. Vechten, mas a partir de agora estou. Não sei por que nasci para esse destino, e nem por que a Syndia nasceu marcada. Só que, a partir de agora, vou me enfiar nessa história. Portanto, se você quiser que sua filha volte, é melhor me contar tudo o que sabe antes que eu procure as pessoas que a raptaram. Pois eu vou trazer Syndia de volta... Nem que para isso eu precise enterrar meu pai de vez.

**xxx---xxx**

Ela custou a abrir os olhos, uma vez que queria continuar com a percepção de que tudo não passara de um sonho. Um sonho muito ruim. No entanto, a claridade do lugar a instigava a abrir os olhos.

Syndia percebeu que estava em um amplo aposento. Era um lugar bem iluminado, porém as luzes não a incomodavam, fazendo-a apenas perceber a riqueza de detalhes e ostentação que cada canto daquele quarto apresentava.

Virou o corpo de lado a fim de se levantar e sentiu uma dor aguda nas têmporas; quando se sentou na cama, tudo parecia rodar. Ela gemeu. Queria colocar sua cabeça no lugar para saber o que estava acontecendo e onde ela estaria, mas aquela dor incômoda, misto à tontura, não permitia. Syndia não soube diagnosticar por quanto tempo ficou ali, sentada, os olhos fechados e querendo que seu estômago parasse de se enjoar simplesmente por ter a impressão de que o mundo girava, menos ela. Parecia que estava curtindo a pior das ressacas.

Quando abriu os olhos, forçando-se, viu que ao lado da cama, em uma mesa de cabeceira, havia uma jarra de água e um copo. Encheu-o sem nem pensar quem colocara ali ou por quê. Só precisava acalmar seu corpo. A água lhe fez bem, e logo ela conseguia respirar normalmente e perceber que o chão não girava mais e a dor na cabeça começava a abrandar. Portanto, começou a analisar o local em que estava.

Como ela bem vira anteriormente, o quarto era bem iluminado à luz de velas. Os candelabros, presos às paredes, emitiam uma luz alaranjada e branda. E, ela teve a impressão, deixavam um aroma adocicado no lugar que era relaxante. Levantou-se devagar para que não se sentisse mal novamente. Respirou aliviada quando nada sentiu.

Perto de uma das paredes havia um sofá, recostado, e atrás dele uma cortina. No entanto, atrás dela não havia janela alguma. Syndia gemeu mais uma vez.

Andando um pouco mais, saiu da parte do quarto onde ficava a cama para chegar onde havia uma mesa cercada de quatro cadeiras. Mais uma parede com cortina, mas nada de janelas. Essa era a única possibilidade que ela tinha para ver onde estava, mas nada de janelas no quarto para que pudesse saber onde se encontrava.

A porta, oculta pela parede que dividia parcialmente o quarto daquela antessala, estava trancada.

— Droga! – exasperou Syndia.

Ela voltou para o quarto e jogou-se sentada na cama, as mãos passando, irritadas, pelo rosto. Forçou sua mente a lembrar o que havia acontecido na noite passada... Ou quando ela estava em sua casa, verificando os papéis de seu avô, e ouvira alguém entrando em sua casa. Será que ela ficara desacordada apenas durante a noite?

No entanto, nada vinha à sua mente. Ela não se lembrava de rosto algum, apenas sentira um estranho perigo. Teve tempo apenas de lançar um feitiço estuporante na pessoa que entrara na casa, mas que ricocheteara em um de seus móveis. Depois, o silêncio e a escuridão. Sem rosto, sem suspeito, sem um fio para se segurar.

— O que está acontecendo? Onde estou? – perguntou para si mesma, não querendo deixar que o medo a dominasse.

Nesse mesmo instante, alguém bateu duas vezes na porta do aposento. Ela ergueu-se de imediato, seu corpo tenso. Engoliu a seco quando ouviu a porta abrindo; sentiu seus pés querendo recuar, mas continuou firme onde estava. Ao menos coragem queria mostrar para quem quer que a tivesse aprisionado naquele lugar.

Syndia não sabia o que esperar. Talvez homens de rostos cruéis, rudes. Até mesmo usando as temíveis roupas de Comensais da Morte de Voldemort. Por isso mesmo que o homem de rosto afável a deixou totalmente desprevenida, permitindo que sua guarda baixasse e seu rosto demonstrasse sua total surpresa. E horror.

Não era boba. Estar cativa naquele lugar já deixava claro que era por alguma razão nada boa para si. Por isso que ver o rosto outrora tão amigável de Alexander Malcom foi-lhe tão chocante.

— Olá, Syndia – ele a cumprimentou com um leve sorriso e, sem seguida, uma reverência respeitosa.

— Malcom! O que está acontecendo? Onde estou? Exijo que me diga! – ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras, dando um passo na direção do homem.

Malcom sorriu.

— Tudo será respondido, minha cara. Não precisa se exasperar. Antes, porém, precisa de algo? A cabeça está melhor? Creio que a tontura e a dor tenham sido muito ruins.

— Estou bem, obrigada – ela disse indiferentemente.

— Claro – Malcom sorriu novamente.

Ele continuou olhando-a, sem dizer nada. Antes que Syndia dissesse alguma coisa, entretanto, outra pessoa entrou no aposento. Syndia reconheceu-o, no entanto Elliot Short não lhe dirigiu a palavra, embora tenha feito uma mesura tão educada quanto a de Malcom, quando entrou. O jovem cochichou algo no ouvido do mais velho, que assentiu. Em seguida, fez um estalo com os dedos para que uma mulher adentrasse o aposento, deixando uma bandeja em cima da mesa e saindo. Ela não olhou para Syndia. Com outra mesura, Elliot deixou o lugar.

— Gostaria de um chá? – Malcom perguntou, indicando a mesa e indo até lá. Serviu duas xícaras, embora Syndia não tenha respondido nada. — Esse chá vai ajudá-la com a dor, eu garanto.

Syndia continuou quieta, as mãos fechadas em punho, tentando se controlar. Sua boca formava uma linha fina enquanto ela pensava em maneiras diferentes de render Malcom para sair dali. No entanto, não fazia ideia do que encontraria quando saísse por aquela porta. Talvez bruxos que estivessem dispostos a tudo para detê-la. A ignorância a deixava frustrada.

— Aqui está – Malcom continuou. – Adoçado na medida certa. Tenho certeza que seu incômodo vai passar logo, Syndia.

Ele estendeu a xícara, mas ela recusou.

— Onde estou?

— Tem certeza que não quer o chá? – Malcom perguntou, como se a pergunta irritada de Syndia tivesse sido apenas um educado "não" ao que ele lhe oferecia. – Bem, você quem sabe.

Ele colocou o chá na mesa, junto da bandeja, bebericando de sua xícara.

— Você está em Starta – ele disse.

— Como é? – Syndia retorquiu, como se Malcom tivesse dito a maior das sandices.

O homem sorriu.

— Starta. Você já esteve aqui, pois fui informado. Muito me admirou que você tenha vindo para cá, quando o soube, mas então me contaram que foi a mando do banco Gringotes. Aqueles duendes são bem espertos, devo admitir.

Malcom viu Syndia passar os olhos pelo aposento, e ele notou a descrença da moça com o que lhe dissera.

— Não estou mentindo para você, Syndia.

— Então como não reconheço esse lugar? – ela perguntou em desafio. – Gui e eu vasculhamos tudo o que era possível nesse lugar, e não encontramos nenhuma sala desse tipo.

— Não encontraram mesmo. Nesse lugar só é possível entrar se estiver junto do Guardião Sênior.

Por um segundo, Syndia pensou que ouvira errado, uma disparidade.

— Guardião Sênior? – ela repetiu, incrédula.

— Sim. O guardião da Deusa. De Aisha. O seu guardião, Syndia. E o que deve, também, ajudar-lhe na procura de seu companheiro. Mas, sente-se, te explicarei tudo que precisa saber.

Enquanto Alexander Malcom explicava tudo o que Syndia precisava saber, Draco encontrava-se no quarto ao lado.

Sentado na cama, mas mãos fechadas em punho apoiando a testa, ele tentava colocar suas próprias ideias em ordem. Precisava descobrir como sairia daquele lugar, incólume, e com Syndia ao seu lado.

Quando deixara o hospital, depois de Lyx explicar-lhe tudo o que sabia, Draco voltou até a casa de Rony e Hermione. Não se preocupou em esperar que Harry voltasse com Dumbledore, começando a repetir – e com mau humor por sentir que estavam perdendo tempo com tanta teoria, embora esta fosse primordial – as palavras da mãe de Syndia.

Por um destino que realmente não entendia, Syndia fora escolhida para seguir a ideia de Hórus, um deus egípcio que queria apregoar que apenas através da purificação a vida teria sentido; apenas uma pessoa pura de alma e corpo seria digno de ser adorado. Através dos anos, as pessoas dotadas de magia utilizaram essa ideia, percebendo que Hórus era, na verdade, um grande mago que fora dito deus pelo povo egípcio por ignorância deste. E o olho símbolo de Hórus era, na verdade, o que realmente seu outro nome dizia: o olho que tudo via. Por isso mesmo a Deusa, ou Aisha, tinha tal marca. A marca que Syndia carregava em suas costas, à base de sua coluna.

Quando saiu da casa do casal, Draco foi procurar por Elliot, como Eleonora lhe dissera para fazer sob influência da Maldição Império. Elliot apenas lhe disse para tocar na colher que estava em cima de um aparador quando Draco questionou sobre Syndia, e percebendo que não teria respostas, o rapaz fez o que lhe era ordenado. E, ao ver-se em terras desconhecidas, à frente de grandes muros, Draco teve a certeza de que eles estavam em uma grande fria.

Por isso mesmo ele estava sentado sozinho naquele quarto em Starta: pensava desesperadamente, colocando em ordem toda informação que conseguira naquelas últimas horas.

As pessoas a quem ele pedira ajuda sabiam sobre Starta, pois tanto os papéis que Hermione traduzira quanto o que Lyx dissera, deixavam clara a existência da cidade. E Gui Weasley já fora até lá. A última coisa que Draco dissera antes de sair da casa de Rony e Hermione fora para eles irem o mais rápido e eficientemente possível para aquele lugar.

Draco respirou fundo. Aquela situação toda tinha tudo para dar errado. Apenas um milagre os salvaria.

— Caraminholas na cabeça, Draco?

Draco sentiu seu corpo se retesar instintivamente. Em menos de um segundo, porém, já se encontrava em pé, encarando Lúcio Malfoy à sua frente.

— Olá, filho – Lúcio o cumprimentou com um sorriso que provocou ascos em Draco.

— Pelo visto você não estava mesmo morto – ele disse com desprezo. – Quem enterraram no seu lugar? Um coitado qualquer?

— Não sei quem foi. Malcom organizou tudo – Lúcio respondeu com um gesto displicente. – Mas eu fico feliz em saber que você está aqui, por vontade própria.

— Claro – zombou Draco. – Assim como Syndia, não é? Ambos por vontade própria.

Lúcio sorriu, sentando-se confortavelmente no sofá. O quarto em que Draco estava era tão suntuoso quanto o de Syndia, porém menor.

— Quando ela souber do que tudo isso se trata, tenho certeza de que usará o bom senso e perceberá que não há como dizer não às ideias da purificação mágica.

— E quem a irá convencer? Você?

— Não. Na verdade, Malcom está explicando tudo a ela, neste momento – Lúcio fez um gesto com a mão, apontando a parede atrás de Draco. Este percebeu que o pai deveria estar se referindo a algum aposento ao lado do seu, o que dizia que Syndia estava mais perto do que ele imaginara. – Assim como está explicando a sua participação em tudo isso, Draco – Lúcio continuou, chamando a atenção do filho às suas palavras.

— Minha participação?

— Sim. Em como vocês estarem ligados antes mesmo da purificação se iniciar é tão importante. Uma benção, Malcom diria.

Draco não quis nem imaginar o que essa verdade faria com Syndia. Talvez a moça entendesse tudo errado, crendo que ele estava a par de tudo e a conquistara apenas com o intento de tê-la em Starta mais facilmente. Assim como Lyx imaginara a princípio.

— Quando poderei vê-la? – Draco perguntou, cortando o pai no que quer que ele estivesse dizendo; não escutara nada no último minuto.

Lúcio sorriu.

— Logo, presumo. O ritual deverá ser feito essa noite. – Lúcio suspirou. – Dentro de duas horas, creio, alguém virá aqui para te instruir. Esteja pronto, Draco – ordenou, como se à sua frente estivesse o menino temente ao pai, não o homem que faria de tudo para que a mulher que ele aprendera a amar saísse salva daquele lugar.

— Tenha certeza que estarei pronto, pai – Draco retorquiu assim que Lúcio deixara o quarto.

Tão logo colocou os pensamentos em ordem, Draco verificou se havia alguém vigiando sua porta. O amplo corredor longo e estreito estava vazio. Rapidamente ele alcançou a porta que imaginava ser o quarto de Syndia. Contudo, antes que tocasse a fechadura, a mesma se mexeu, mostrando que alguém estava saindo. Sem pensar duas vezes, entrou em um nicho na parede, torcendo que a pessoa não o notasse ali. Prendeu a respiração quando reconheceu as vozes de Syndia e Lúcio.

— Sabe, Syndia, foi realmente bom o Draco envolver-se com você. Acho que consegui criar muito bem meu filho, apesar de tudo. Até quando ele não sabe o que está fazendo, ele o faz direito.

— Então devo presumir – Draco ouviu Syndia falar com desprezo – que quando ele sabe o que está fazendo, o executa com perfeição.

Lúcio riu.

— Nem sempre – respondeu. – Mas devo confessar que dessa vez, mesmo na ignorância, ele se superou, realmente. Agora eu me vou, minha cara. Tenho um ritual para comandar daqui alguns minutos, e tenho que estar preparado. Quanto a você, Syndia, seja boazinha e facilite as coisas, sim?

Draco teve que usar toda sua força de vontade para não sair daquele esconderijo. Embora sempre se escondesse ou fugisse de todos os problemas que aparecera em sua vida, pela primeira vez queria dar a cara a tapa e enfrentá-los. Mas sabia também que isso seria idiotice. Agir por impulso era um ato que apenas um Weasley idiota faria. E agir feito herói, ele preferia deixar para o Potter.

Portanto, esperou que o som dos passos de Lúcio desaparecesse completamente. Tão logo o silêncio pesou, Draco saiu do nicho, entrando em seguida no quarto de Syndia.

Ele estava acostumado com todos desconfiando dele. Sabia que, embora tivesse se mostrado contra a guerra ainda adolescente, denunciando seu pai, seria muito difícil que cressem que ele não era uma pessoa que não queria o mal para os trouxas ou o sangues-ruins. Mas, mais que tudo, ele nunca imaginaria que Syndia pensaria dessa maneira sobre ele. Por isso que foi com uma surpresa imensamente ruim que viu a mulher, que ele estivera junto por pouco tempo – mas o bastante para senti-lo tão maravilhoso –, olhar para ele com repugnância e imensurável tristeza quando o viu.

— Você está bem? – ele perguntou, sentindo sua coragem começar a esvair-se diante daquele olhar. Não ousava se aproximar dela, cruzar os quase cinco metros que os separavam.

— O que você acha?

— Syndia – Draco começou, mas ela o cortou.

— Seu pai acabou de sair daqui, sabia? – ela riu sem humor. – Ele contou que vai comandar o ritual. Talvez eu devesse ficar despreocupada, afinal, por ele ser seu pai, não vai representar uma coisa tão ruim ter minha mente apagada de qualquer valor moral que eu aprendi em minha vida. Uma vez que você vai estar ao meu lado para _governar _o mundo bruxo, eu não preciso pensar que eu poderei matar meus amigos mestiços quando me tornar a Deusa deles.

— Você precisa me ouvir, Syndia.

Mas ela não o fez. Parecia fechada em suas próprias acusações, não se dando conta do olhar frustrado e desesperado de Draco.

— Foi por isso que você insistiu tanto para que a gente começasse a sair, que eu... Que eu me apaixonasse por você! – ela o acusou, sentindo os olhos arderem. Porém não choraria. Não faria isso por outro homem. Por mais que doesse saber estar sendo enganada por Draco, Syndia não se permitiria ser fraca como fora quando seu mundo caíra por causa de Karl. Agora era diferente. Ela estava mais forte. Ela _tinha _que estar para enfrentar o que aconteceria àquela noite. De um jeito ou de outro, ela precisava resistir.

— Syndia – Draco tentou novamente, dando um passo na direção dela. Syndia sequer se moveu.

— O que passou pela sua cabeça? – ela não o permitiu falar. – O que, Draco? Que me levando para a cama, eu facilitaria?

— Syndia, eu vim aqui por outro motivo.

— Ah, e eu posso saber por quê? Oh, deixe-me adivinhar! – sua voz estava carregada de sarcasmo e dor. Draco não conseguia raciocinar perfeitamente. – É alguma coisa relacionada ao ritual. Acertei?

— Eu quero que tudo isso se dane. Ritual, meu pai, essa porcaria de cidade! – Draco praticamente rosnou.

— Ah, é mesmo?

— Isso – Draco falou entre os dentes. Sentia uma raiva insana apoderar-se dele. Syndia o acusando, seu pai vivo, toda a sua vida virando de cabeça para baixo e, para piorar, nenhum sinal do Weasley ou do Potter. Onde diabos aqueles lerdos estavam que não apareciam naquela porcaria de lugar? – Eu não faço parte de nada disso, Syndia. Você precisa acreditar em mim, precisamos sair daqui.

— Você não faz parte disso? – Syndia quase riu, mórbida. – Então me diga, Draco, que porcaria é essa que você tem no ombro?

— Uma marca de nascença? – perguntou entre jocoso e irritado. – Eu já disse a você, Syndia! Isso é tudo o que essa marca representa para mim.

— Você tem certeza disso? Você tem certeza que é apenas isso, Draco?

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com eles – foi o que ele respondeu.

Por dentro, Draco sentia seu desespero aumentar. Não como fora antes, por não conseguir achar uma saída para livrar-se e salvar a Syndia também. Era por Syndia não confiar nele. Por ela estar correndo perigo e ele não ter como protegê-la. Não enquanto ela não confiasse nele novamente. Um sentimento novo que ele não conseguia controlar.

— Eu sei que eles te disseram coisas que a fizeram desacreditar em mim. Que sua mãe disse. E meu pai, o qual eu também pensava estar morto, aparecer do nada e dizendo que eu fiz tudo corretamente, a deixa confusa. Mas eu sou tão vítima quanto você, Syndia!

— Vítima? Você é vítima, Draco? – Ela estava enfurecida. – Meus pais são vítimas! EU sou a vítima, Draco! Já você... Você é um deles! Você me usou!

— Syndia, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! E eu vim justamente aqui, hoje, para te tirar daqui! Eu apenas hoje fiquei sabendo do real significado do ataque aos seus pais, da porcaria da Ordem de Starta e dessa cidade com a ajuda da Granger. Eu a procurei, pedi sua ajuda.

— Ah, e onde ela está? Enfiada em seu bolso? Não envolva Hermione nisso, Draco! Não envolva ninguém nisso, a não ser você!

— Assim como você, eu achava que essa marca que eu tinha era apenas marca de nascença! Você TEM que acreditar em mim! – ele insistiu, dando um passo na direção de Syndia e segurando-a pelo braço. Ela se livrou dele com um safanão.

— Eu não tenho que fazer nada! Eu não devia ter acreditado em você, que você seria diferente de Karl, que...

— Agora você vai me comparar a ele? – Draco falou enojado. – Eu nunca faria com você o que ele fez. Eu nunca trairia sua confiança.

Syndia riu, parecendo estar à beira de uma histeria.

— Por acaso você sabe onde estamos? Em uma cidade que eu achava ser fantasma, com pessoas loucas que querem fazer um ritual insano comigo para governar o mundo bruxo. Portanto, acho que você traiu sim minha confiança, Draco.

Apensar de toda aquela acusação, a raiva que transbordava de Syndia, Draco sentiu que ainda tinha chance de fazê-la acreditar nele. A dor nos olhos da mulher à sua frente, a vontade – que ela nunca admitiria possuir – de acreditar que ele estava dizendo a verdade queimava em seus olhos verde-mel.

— Eu vou te tirar daqui.

— Ah, você veio então me buscar? A _seita _vai começar agora? – ela retorquiu sarcasticamente.

— Não faço idéia. O que eu sei é que vou te tirar desta cidade – ele disse, sua mente funcionando. Se Syndia não fosse acreditar nele, ao menos a tiraria dali. Poderia sumir de sua vida e ela acreditaria que ele apenas se arrependera. Não importava naquele momento. Nada importava, a não ser ela.

— O que foi, Draco? Desistiu de se tornar deus?

— Hei! Deixe de bancar a vítima, 'tá legal? Que merda, Syndia! – ele explodiu.

Syndia deu um passo para trás; sua máscara de sarcasmos quebrou-se e, em seu lugar, havia apenas tristeza e dor.

— Eu já disse que não tenho nada a ver com tudo isso, sou tão vítima quanto você! – Draco insistiu.

— Mas eu não te vejo trancado como eu estou, Draco! E Malcom me disse que você os procurou! Como você quer que eu acredite em você?

— Foi a única maneira que encontrei para te salvar! – irritou-se Draco mais ainda. – Será que você não percebe? Não entende que... – ele parou, querendo socar alguma coisa para sanar sua frustração.

— O quê? O que eu não entendo, Draco?

Draco passou a mão no rosto.

— A cidade só ficará visível para outras pessoas que não são daqui, durante o dia – ele desconversou, olhando-a então. – Daqui uma hora, o sol vai se por. Não vai dar tempo de o Ministério chegar. Eles vão fazer o ritual hoje.

— Ministério? Do que você está falando? O Ministério está do lado do Malcom?

— Claro que não! – Draco estava começando a cogitar que o medo de Syndia estava se sobressaindo à razão e inteligência dela. – Você acha que eu vim aqui sem uma retaguarda? – resolveu dizer. – Quando saí, indo atrás do Short, contei à Granger tudo que havia descoberto. Eles não vieram junto, pois precisavam esperar o seu amigo Weasley, além do Potter. O Weasley conhece esse lugar, então ele pode trazê-los. Mas apenas enquanto for dia.

— Por que você está fazendo isso?

— Droga, Syndia! Por que você está discutindo isso comigo? Vamos embora e pronto!

Syndia mostrou-se indecisa. Primeiramente ela pensara que Draco estava envolvido em tudo aquilo por vontade própria. Agora, ele vinha até ela, dizendo que estava ali para salvá-la, que pedira ajudar à Hermione e Harry, seus grandes desafetos quando criança.

— Por que você não me disse nada sobre essa marca que você tem? Por que não me contou o que sabia? – perguntou por fim.

Draco resolveu explicar, percebendo que ela não moveria um músculo se ele não o fizesse. Só pedia a Merlim que tivessem tempo.

— Eu só soube de toda essa porcaria ontem – disse, tentando controlar o nervosismo. – Remexendo em alguns papéis em minha casa, com a ajuda da Granger, a gente viu que a minha marca e a sua, que achávamos ser de nascença, na verdade era outra coisa. Eu fui até sua casa, lembra?

Syndia ficou olhando Draco por alguns segundos. E o que percebeu ao colocar seus olhos nos de Draco foi a grande frustração que ele carregava. E naquele momento, ela entendeu o que Lúcio quis dizer antes de sair dali: "Mas devo confessar que dessa vez, mesmo na ignorância, ele se superou, realmente"

— Você não faz parte de tudo isso, então?

— Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não? Agora, por favor, vamos embora! – Draco irritou-se, embora quisesse sorrir. Pelo visto, Syndia estava acreditando nele. Talvez ele nem precisasse deixá-la em paz, ao fim de tudo.

Syndia sorriu, abraçando-o.

— Me desculpe!

O alívio que Draco sentiu ao perceber que ela acreditara nele o fez se esquecer momentaneamente da pressa que estava. Não se importou que alguém poderia entrar ali, atraído pela discussão acalorada que tiveram. Não lhe pareceu importante que, a qualquer momento, alguém poderia procurá-lo em seu quarto, dizendo que o ritual começaria dali alguns instantes. Ele só queria sentir Syndia em seus braços, abraçando-o de volta; queria sentir o cheiro dela, o calor de seu corpo, o gosto de seus lábios...

— Quando eu pensei que você estava envolvido, pensei que fosse morrer – Syndia disse ao ouvido de Draco, quando terminaram o beijo.

— _Eu _pensei que fosse morrer quando vi sua casa revirada.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, uma frase presa na garganta de Draco, querendo a muito custo sair, porém sua razão e orgulho, além de anos de aprendizado distorcido, não permitiram que a voz saísse. Disse, então:

— Vamos sair daqui.

— Claro.

Quando eles alcançaram o corredor, correram o mais silenciosamente que conseguiram. Syndia sentia-se como se estivesse em um labirinto devido a tantos corredores, porém Draco sabia por onde andar. Ele chegara até ali sem ser prisioneiro, portanto andara até seu quarto estudando tudo o que lhe passasse pelos olhos. Portanto, ao contrário de Syndia, não estava espantado com os ricos detalhes que os desenhos nas paredes possuíam. Hieróglifos mostrando tudo o que a Ordem de Starta defendia e pretendia fazer. Em determinado momento, Draco sentiu o horror em uma exclamação de Syndia quando ela vislumbrou o desenho de uma mulher imponente diante de vários homens, mulheres e crianças caídos no chão, notavelmente mortos.

— É isso que eles querem que eu faça – ela disse num sussurro. – Draco?

— Apenas com os trouxas. Os mestiços seriam escravos.

— Meu Deus.

Draco diminuiu a velocidade, uma vez que eles pareciam ter alcançado um lugar bem espaçoso, que mais parecia um grande hall. Pela porta, que deveria estar a mais ou menos cem metros de distância, era possível ver a areia dura e seca que era o chão de Starta, além da fonte que Syndia vira quando fora ali pela primeira vez.

— Estamos quase lá – Draco murmurou enquanto apertava de leve a mão de Syndia na sua e verificava o quão vazio aquele hall estava.

— Na verdade, estamos bem na hora.

Draco não teve tempo de virar para ver quem dissera aquilo, pois em seguida de tais palavras, tudo era escuridão e silêncio.

**xxx---xxx**

Quando Syndia acordou, sentiu que estava deitada e que seu corpo estava estranhamente pesado. Tentou mexer seus braços e pernas, mas nada aconteceu; tentou puxá-los de encontro ao corpo, pois sentia que estavam estranhamente afastados, também. Nada. Havia apenas um zunzum de vozes ininteligível que ela não conseguia distinguir e reconhecer. Quando mexeu a cabeça levemente, sentiu que o mundo girava mais que o normal. Porém, seus sentidos começaram a voltar a funcionar corretamente, e o que diagnosticou a deixou em pânico.

Estava presa. Pés e punhos atados. Por isso não conseguia se mexer. Entretanto, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um rosto conhecido apareceu à sua frente.

— Que bom que acordou, Syndia. – Alexander Malcom sorria, tranquilo. – Desculpe-nos por essa horrível prisão que você se encontra, mas foi necessário. Mas logo tudo isso terminará, quando você perceber o quão grandioso e maravilhoso é o seu destino.

— Draco... Onde ele está?

— Se preparando. Ele também fará parte do ritual, porém, podemos iniciá-lo em sua presença. Não queremos correr nenhum risco.

Syndia tinha vontade de gritar, mandar Malcom para um lugar nada educado. No entanto, nem sua raiva ela conseguia demonstrar. Seu corpo lhe parecia pesado, sem forças.

— O que está acontecendo comigo? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

— O que acontecerá com você a partir de agora, Syndia, é o procedimento normal. Essa noite, você deixará de ser uma mulher qualquer e se tornará nossa Deusa. O espírito e a mente de Hórus lhe abençoará completamente, fazendo com que seus próprios conhecimentos recaiam sobre ti e te envolvam para que consiga fazer o que nosso sacerdote tanto pretendia, no passado.

Malcom fez um sinal e Lúcio Malfoy se aproximou. Ele segurava uma pequena cumbuca, cujo conteúdo Syndia não enxergava. Sentiu que Malcom elevava sua blusa até a altura dos seios, deixando seu abdômen desnudo. Em seguida, percebeu que Lúcio lhe desenhava algo na pele enquanto dizia com a voz alta e clara:

— Eu, que possuo o sangue do deus pela minha descendência, marco-te como a receptora do poder, sabedoria e alma de Hórus, aquele que sempre quis que a magia fosse pura. Desenho-te o Olho Que A Tudo Vê em teu ventre, mostrando que tu és a Deusa, Mãe da Pura Magia.

A pasta antes gelada começou a queimar a pele de Syndia. Ela queria se mexer, sair dali, mas não tinha mais forças. Virou a cabeça devagar para sua direita, não vendo nada que lhe prendia àquele altar. Sua força estava sendo minada, e ela não sabia como e nem como reverter tal situação. Conseguia apenas enxergar uma pequena pira a alguns centímetros de sua mão direita. Havia outras pequenas cumbucas a poucos centímetros de sua mão esquerda e de ambos os pés, porém muito bem trabalhadas em detalhes; cada uma com um símbolo que ela não conseguia diagnosticar com tão pouca visibilidade.

Ouviu a voz de Malcom atrás de si, etérea e pausada:

— Os elementos estão postos. Fogo. Água. Terra. Ar. A mulher marcada está ao centro, pronta para ser regida pelo Espírito de Hórus. Sua carne sendo purificada de toda a imperfeição pelos Elementares, mas sua magia retornará junto de Hórus, porém pura e forte. Faça com que ela reine ao lado de seu deus para nos guiar, para nos purificar para que apenas a Pura Magia reine sobre nós!

Syndia ouviu um ruído, como de uma porta sendo aberta e posteriormente fechada, mas não conseguia virar-se para ver o que estava acontecendo, quem entrara. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Apenas implorava que a pele de seu abdômen parasse de queimar, que suas forças voltassem. Implorava que Draco aparecesse, de onde quer que estivesse, e a tirasse dali, a livrasse daquele inferno...

— Oh, Olho que Tudo Vê! – a voz de Malcom tornou-se mais forte, quase implorativa e desesperada. – Humildemente lhe convoco para purificar esta mulher e este homem ao seu lado! Dê-me poder para ultrapassar a todos e sacrificar a mulher que a reveste a fim de que ela atinja a Pureza do Sangue e, através deste, alcance a Pura Magia. Que as criaturas dos elementares: Terra, Ar, Fogo e Água lhe deem o domínio do Espírito sobre a Matéria, da Inteligência sobre os Instintos. Façam com que Sin, a rainha das Fadas, a Deusa do Poder, acorde! Oh, Olho que Tudo Vê, eu lhe peço! Reviva aquela que tu marcaste, reviva Sin, a que tem a magia mais pura! A Deusa da Pura Magia.

Como se esperasse as últimas palavras de Malcom, Syndia sentiu e ouviu várias coisas ao mesmo tempo: seu corpo começara a perder o restante de forças que tinha; ouviu um gemido leve de dor que precedeu palavras ininteligíveis; uma mão abriu sua boca, porém soltou-a logo em seguida como se tivesse sido obrigada a fazê-lo; vozes alteradas, enraivecidas, fachos de luzes lhe cruzando os olhos semicerrados.

Virou o rosto para tentar decifrar o que se passava e por que o som lhe parecia vir de muito longe, mas um borrão foi tudo o que viu até perder a consciência enquanto o nome de Draco saía num mudo sussurro de seus lábios.

* * *

_N/B: Eu vou comer seu fígado guria! Com pimenta síria e mostarda! ( - Como, COMO é que você termina assim????? Quer me matar do coração, cozinhando os pulmões e picando o esofago no processo?????????? Aaaffeeeee... Não, porque isso que você faz tem nome, sabia? Chama-se TORTURA! Quem precisa do Jigsaw ou do Maquiavel, se temos Liv Maria para enfiar agulhas gigantescas em nossa curiosidade?????  
ô.O - Rsrsrsrs... desabafos à parte Livinha, o que posso dizer além de: PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ESCREVE LOOOOGOOOOOOOO!!! - Capítulo estupendo, Betinha! Muito bem escrito e enredado !!!!APLAUSOS!!!!!!!!Eu sou a Betona mais folgada que se tem notícia! Não fica nada para eu fazer... ;D - Beijos muitos, e até breve, no próximo! Entendeu direitinho????? B - R - E - V - E !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D _

**N/A – Livinha: **Sim, capítulo clímax da fic! Muitas explicações, finalmente o ritual, o que significa essa tal Ordem de Starta, a cidade, as marcas da Syn e do Draco. Porém, se acalmem que mais ação os aguarda no próximo e último capítulo!

Um beijo muito especial e carinhoso à minha imensurável Betona! Sonia, te adoro, mana!

E beijos também, mais que especiais, às minhas queridas **Priscila Louredo e **Paty Black.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Livinha


	24. Capítulo 23: Irremediável

_**Capítulo 23**_

_**Irremediável**_

Quando viu o que estava acontecendo, percebeu que deveria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Sobrevivência não lhe era apenas um instinto, mas um aprendizado. Contudo, outra sensação o acometeu quando viu Syndia deitada, indefesa, naquele altar.

Achara que estava tudo perdido, que ela seria devorada pela magia e alma de Hórus a ponto de esquecer quem ela realmente era. Quem _ele _era. Que faria tudo o que Malcom e seu pai tanto prepararam cuidadosamente. Tremeu sem se conter quando Lúcio cortou a própria mão e usou seu sangue para fazer um pequeno risco na testa de Syndia, simbolizando que ele, pai do deus que a acompanharia, abençoava sua purificação. Mas, antes que Syndia bebesse do líquido esbranquiçado que Malcom segurava, a ajuda que Draco esperava ansiosamente havia chegado.

Sua vontade fora de esbravejar contra Potter e os dois Weasley – Rony e Gui –, mas não tivera tempo. Malcom queria, a todo custo, terminar o ritual. Apenas o líquido dentro da taça que ele segurava estava faltando para que o corpo de Syndia perdesse todas as forças e defesas para que tudo findasse como o Guardião Sênior tanto queria: a Deusa deveria reviver no corpo de Syndia; o ritual não poderia ser impedido mais uma vez.

Draco não pensou duas vezes. Avançou sobre Malcom, jogando a taça ao chão, derramando todo seu conteúdo. Enfurecido, Malcom pegou o punhal que Lúcio utilizara para cortar a própria mão e investiu contra Draco. Não fora uma luta difícil, embora o guardião, mesmo velho, fosse portador de grande força e vitalidade. Mas logo ele estava desacordado no chão. A necessidade de lutar de forma trouxa aborreceu Draco depois, mas, por estar sem sua varinha, fora necessário. E o resultado que queria fora alcançado.

Esquecendo-se da balbúrdia do local – feixes de luzes dos feitiços passando por ele quando não acertavam o alvo –, Draco debruçou-se sobre Syndia. Soltou os pulsos e tornozelos da moça, presos ao altar e a puxou para o chão, procurando alguma proteção atrás das pedras do mesmo. Chamava-a, mas não obtinha resposta. Será que já era tarde? Será que Syndia perdera toda sua força vital pelo início do ritual?

Não, precisaria que Syndia bebesse a infusão de lírios que Malcom tinha em suas mãos antes da ajuda adentrar aquele lugar. Draco pousou a mão à altura do coração de Syndia, sentindo seu pulsar fraco. A moça mal respirava, também.

— Syndia? – chamou quase desesperadamente. Sem resposta, bateu-lhe fracamente na face, tentando despertá-la. — Syn, por favor, acorde!

— Leve-a daqui, Malfoy. – Draco ergueu o rosto, vendo Gui perto de si. — Ela precisa de cuidados logo! – Gui também percebera o rosto pálido da amiga.

Draco ergueu Syndia em seus braços com alguma dificuldade, porém, o mais rapidamente que conseguia já saía daquele lugar com Gui protegendo-os dos feitiços que se desviavam ou eram dirigidos a eles. Como Draco bem pode notar, apenas ele estava sem varinha. Todos os bruxos que foram para o ritual mantiveram as suas bem seguras.

— Tem cavalos à entrada da cidade – instruiu Gui quando alcançaram o hall principal do Templo. — Cavalgue até um oásis e espere por lá.

— Vou levá-la até a cidade – Draco falou quando alcançaram os pátios de terra dura da cidade de Starta.

— Como, se você está sem varinha? – retorquiu Gui, impaciente.

— Dê-me a sua. Ela precisa de cuidados, Weasley, ou você não consegue enxergar?

— Certo – Gui falou sem demonstrar seu desgosto.

Não que não quisesse ajudar Syndia e Draco a saírem dali o mais rápido possível; não queria ficar sem ajudar seus amigos na luta que havia no templo. Não eram apenas bruxos velhos que estavam ali, outros, muito bem capacitados que rodeavam tanto a cidade quanto os atuantes no ritual, também duelavam ardorosamente.

— Vá logo, Malfoy, antes que alguém apareça.

— Desculpem – uma voz falou em meio a escuridão da noite; Gui reconheceu no mesmo instante o homem que abordara ele e Syndia quando visitaram a cidade anteriormente –, mas como Guardião dos Cavaleiros não posso permitir que partam, principalmente levando Aisha.

No mesmo instante, Ibrahim retirou sua varinha e apontou-a para Gui, que rapidamente se abaixou, desviando-se do feitiço. Tal movimento fez com que conseguisse vislumbrar uma varinha à cintura de seu atacante. Precisava pegá-la, com certeza era a varinha de Draco ou Syndia; uma arma a mais contra aquele homem.

Draco levou Syndia até a fonte, recostando-a e a protegendo enquanto protegia a ambos dos feitiços lançados por Ibrahim. Eram apenas feitiços estuporantes, uma vez que ele não faria nada para matar ou ferir Draco, o abençoado pelos deuses como Syndia.

O duelo durou minutos frustrantes, o que forçou Gui a gritar para Draco:

— Acabe logo com isso, Malfoy, antes que mais alguém apareça!

— Estou tentando aqui, caso não tenha reparado, Weasley! – retrucou Draco, mal-humorado.

Finalmente Draco conseguiu desacordar seu oponente, ao que Gui correu ao encontro do homem caído, retirando de sua cintura a varinha que sobrava e também a que ele segurava durante o duelo.

— É sua? – perguntou a Draco ao se aproximar.

— É.

— Ótimo – suspirou Gui. – Leve-a, Malfoy. Vou voltar para o templo.

— Não tão rápido.

— Mas que merda! – Draco praticamente gritou. – Por que vocês simplesmente não param de aparecer?

A acusação de Draco era para um homem alto, de pele azeitonada e olhos astutos e frios. Absar, cheio de sotaque e com dificuldades no idioma dos dois ingleses, retorquiu:

— _Vocês não levar Aisha. Aisha fica. Ela é Deusa nossa. _

— E ainda é um retardado, falando tudo errado – Draco disse entre os dentes.

— Cai fora, Malfoy. Eu cuido dele.

Gui iniciou o duelo com Absar. No entanto, este era muito melhor e mais veloz que Ibrahim. Mesmo duelando com Gui, o homem não tirava Draco de sua vista, não permitindo que ele saísse da proteção mágica de Starta para desaparatar, restando-lhe, então, entrar nessa luta. Precisavam sair dali com Syndia rapidamente. A moça precisava de cuidados, pois sua pele estava cada vez mais pálida.

A vontade de Draco era ele mesmo levar Syndia até um hospital, mas a situação se agravava e era melhor ele ficar e Gui levá-la. Isso Draco percebeu por notar que os feitiços que eram direcionados a ele não eram fatais, o contrário do que acontecia a Gui. Absar não teria receios em matar um bruxo comum; contudo, matar o deus estava fora de cogitação. Draco, portanto, aproveitou-se de sua defesa a mais.

— Weasley, leve-a. Eu cuido dele.

— Quê? – estranhou Gui. Protegendo-se de uma maldição, continuou: – Você está se oferecendo para ficar e lutar enquanto eu vou para a proteção, Malfoy?

— Isso mesmo! Ele não vai me matar, seu idiota, ou você não notou? Quanto a você, não tenho certeza. E a Syndia precisa ir para um hospital o quanto antes!

— Certo – resignou-se Gui. O ruivo olhou para os lados, localizando um cavalo que tentava, a todo custo, livrar-se das cordas que o prendiam a uma árvore para sair daquela balbúrdia. – Dê-me cobertura, Malfoy.

Com feitiços e também o próprio corpo, Draco ficou entre Gui – que carregava Syndia nos braços – e Absar. O árabe enfureceu-se, percebendo o plano dos dois oponentes.

— Não! _Vocês não levar Aisha! _– gritou. Um feitiço acertou o braço de Draco, cortando-o profundamente.

— Droga! Ande logo, Weasley! Acho que ele mudou de ideia em não me matar! – Draco gritou irritado.

Mas Gui já alcançava seu intento. Montado no cavalo com Syndia à sua frente, galopou o mais rápido que conseguiu, e em instantes sumia da visão dos dois homens que duelavam. Ele apenas conseguiu ouvir o grito raivoso de Absar.

Draco não entendeu nada do que o árabe disse, uma vez que o proferiu em seu próprio idioma. Contudo, a raiva por ter deixado Aisha fugir fez Absar lutar mais fervorosamente, parecendo que esquecera que, quem estava à sua frente, era o deus, não um bruxo comum. Draco fazia de tudo para se defender dos feitiços lançados, e ganharia aquele duelo. Mas algo fez seu algoz fugir à contragosto. Apenas quando ele não estava mais em seu campo de visão que Draco permitiu-se virar. Harry e Rony, junto de Lupin e outro bruxo que Draco vira apenas algumas vezes no Ministério, vinham ao seu encontro.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu lá dentro? – perguntou quando os dois o alcançaram.

— Acho que a visão daquele louco fugindo já responde a sua pergunta, Malfoy – retrucou Rony, escarnecendo.

— Então onde estão os outros que vieram?

— Deixamos o Smith fazer o que ele tanto gosta: organizando o lixo que se rendeu lá no templo.

— Você não disse que traria Dumbledore, Potter? – Draco falou, dirigindo-se a Harry e preferindo esquecer que Rony estava ali. As respostas do ruivo estavam testando sua paciência demasiadamente.

Harry não gostou da acusação explícita na voz de Draco.

— Ele não estava em Hogwarts.

— Mas que excelente diretor nós temos – ironizou Draco.

— Do mesmo jeito que o Harry não trouxe o Dumbledore – retorquiu Rony –, você não protegeu a Syndia corretamente, Malfoy. A propósito, onde ela e meu irmão estão?

A feição de Draco mudou rapidamente. Agora apenas preocupação estava estampada em seu rosto.

— Ele a levou daqui, estava muito pálida.

— Para um hospital da região? – Remo perguntou.

— Acho que sim. Ela precisava de atendimento rápido, e não seria prudente viajar com ela fraca como estava. Mas como saberemos onde fica esse hospital bruxo? – exasperou Draco. Após toda essa luta, ele percebeu o quão ignorante estava em relação àquele país. Onde o Weasley iria levar Syndia?

— Não vai ser difícil descobrirmos – Gabe, o parceiro de Tonks, falou.

— E você é algum adivinho? – retorquiu Draco

— Não, apenas alguém bem informado. – Virando-se para Harry, Gabe continuou, sem se afetar com a rispidez de Draco. – Tenho um primo que trabalha no Gringotes de Jerusalém. Ele vai saber nos informar.

Descrente, Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. Era muita sorte um auror britânico ter um parente em plena Jerusalém. Depois, olhou para Harry.

— Agora eu entendo o que todos dizem sobre a puta sorte que você tem nessas missões, Potter.

Harry limitou-se a rolar os olhos e instruir Gabe para levá-los até seu primo. Contudo, ele sabia que sorte era algo realmente presente em sua vida desde que nascera.

**xxx**

Assim que chegou ao hospital bruxo em Jerusalém, Gui teve minutos estressantes. Primeiramente, teve que se lembrar das instruções que ele e Syndia receberam quando foram visitar Starta pela primeira vez: sobre a localização do Ministério Bruxo e o hospital. Agitado como estava, teve que ficar, por alguns segundos, parado no oásis que Hazek os deixara àquela vez para que sua mente se acalmasse. Só quando se lembrou do que precisava, desceu do cavalo e desaparatou com Syndia.

Agora, ficar na antessala do hospital enquanto curandeiros levavam sua amiga às pressas para um quarto a fim de fazerem exames, lhe era mais frustrante do que a demora de eles entenderem o que realmente acontecera com Syndia. Fora preciso que um curandeiro ficasse ali com ele até entender o motivo da mulher ter chegado tão fraca ao hospital. Mas logo ele não era o único apressado por respostas.

— Cadê ela, Weasley?

Gui se levantou da cadeira que estava sentado há menos de dez segundos para olhar para Draco.

— Está com os curandeiros.

— Eles já disseram alguma coisa?

— Eles acabaram de sair daqui não tem nem dez minutos, Malfoy.

— Dez minutos é muito tempo – Draco disse entre os dentes, porém para ninguém em especial. Então, sem ter as respostas que queria, chegou perto da janela e ficou olhando para fora, mas sem ver nada.

Gui aproximou-se dos outros, dirigindo-se a Rony:

— Como estão as coisas por lá?

— Tonks ficou, junto do Lupin e Smith, enquanto o Quim acionava o Ministério. O que foi? – Rony perguntou ao ver o irmão fazer uma careta.

— Não sei se adiantará muito.

— Por quê? – Harry perguntou.

— Quando eu e Syndia fomos à Starta, tinha um homem lá. Ele disse que o Ministério Bruxo daqui não interfere em nada na cidade.

— Por quê?

— Acho que eles têm medo do fato da cidade ser assombrada – esclareceu Gui em tom de zombaria. Depois suspirou. – Starta é uma cidade fantasma. Talvez eles riam da cara do Quim à primeira vista.

— Mas há bruxos prisioneiros, lá – falou Rony, estranhando.

— E talvez a cidade suma ao amanhecer. Nunca se sabe.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Gabe se sentara, uma vez que Gui, para ter algo para fazerem, perguntou a Rony sobre Hermione.

— Ela está bem. De acordo com Angelina, daqui uma semana nossa filha está nascendo – completou sorrindo.

— Uma ótima notícia.

Eles pararam de conversar ao ouvir a porta da antessala abrindo.

— Syndia Vachtan?

— Sim? – pronunciou-se Draco antes que qualquer outro fizesse.

O curandeiro pareceu se concentrar bem nas palavras antes de dizê-las; não queria dizer nada errado, uma vez que não conhecia bem o idioma dos estrangeiros.

— Ela está bem. Descansando, agora. Mas precisa saber o que feito com ela.

— O que foi feito? Que feitiço? – Draco perguntou, sentindo irritação com aquele homem que não falava direito sua língua.

— Isso.

— Não foi um feitiço, foi um ritual – ele esclareceu. – Praticamente sugou as forças dela. É um ritual que envolve Hórus e aquela cidade, Starta.

— Desculpar Ali – disse o curandeiro, constrangido. – Não falar bem o idioma. Fale devagar, por favor. Mas você dizer Hórus e Starta?

— Isso mesmo – falou Gui. – Foi feito um ritual e o feitiço que utilizaram drenaram as forças da Syndia.

— Mas qual ligação entre Hórus e Starta? Starta é cidade fantasma. Hórus divindade pagã trouxa.

— Ah, agora o cara virou especialista em arqueologia – irritou-se Draco. – Como Syndia está? Isso é o que nos interessa! Onde ela está?

— Ali já dizer que sua amiga está bem, senhor. Estamos fazendo o possível.

— Pois então volte lá e continue cuidando dela.

— Malfoy, se acalme – falou Harry, se aproximando.

— Não ter nada mais para Ali fazer, senhor – o curandeiro respondeu a Draco, compreensivo, embora despontando irritação em sua voz. – Agora depender apenas da moça.

— Posso vê-la?

— O senhor ser da família?

— Vou me casar com ela.

As reações foram diversas entre os que ocupavam a antessala. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, enquanto Rony segurava uma risada que nem ele sabia de onde vinha. Já Gui apenas sorria de lado, como se soubesse que aquelas palavras sairiam da boca de Malfoy, embora não naquela situação e em tom irritado. Já Gabe apenas se surpreendeu pelo tom agressivo de Draco. Ali, o curandeiro, deu de ombros e pediu que Draco o seguisse.

— Apenas o senhor ir, por favor. Não ser bom visitas, mas para nós, família ser sagrada.

Draco não olhou para os outros; sentiu suas bochechas corarem levemente só em ouvir alguém pigarrear atrás de si.

Uma vez que o curandeiro lhes dissera que Syndia estava bem, imaginou que a feição da moça estaria melhor do que a vira pela última vez. No entanto, a palidez não a deixara, embora sua respiração estivesse mais forte e compassada. Abaixo dos olhos, duas manchas arroxeadas mostravam o quão afetada ela ficara com o feitiço.

Sozinho com Syndia, Draco sentou-se na cama, ao lado da moça. Uma de suas mãos segurou a de Syndia enquanto a outra acariciava seu rosto pálido. Ficou encarando-a, sem saber o que mais fazer ou falar. O alívio de vê-la finalmente livre daquela cidade era tanto que ele se sentia sufocar. No entanto, um sentimento estranho o preenchia. Ele nem sabia o que era; talvez fosse esse sentimento, e não o alívio que sentia, que o sufocava. Percebeu, surpreendido, que sua respiração se acelerava e seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas apenas quando elas caíram, molhando as mãos entrelaçadas.

Tentou segurá-las e até secar o rosto, mas elas caíam constrangedoramente abundantes. Piscou os olhos fortemente, limpando a vista embaçada. Contudo logo elas se cegavam novamente.

Fez, então, a única coisa que lhe parecia certa naquele momento: debruçou-se sobre Syndia, como se quisesse ter a certeza de que ela estava viva e ali com ele, e deixou que suas lágrimas caíssem. Silenciosamente. Apenas a respiração de Syndia e o som das batidas fortes de seu coração o acalmando. Logo tudo ficaria bem. Ele sabia disso.

**xxx**

Quando Syndia acordou, ela não abriu os olhos de imediato. Isso porque foi um som que a despertou, e ouvi-lo estava sendo muito bom. E, também, algo lhe dizia que ao abrir os olhos aquele som terminaria. Portanto, deixou-se ouvir, mesmo que tudo lhe parecesse um sonho.

—... e você vai estar linda. Minha mãe iria adorá-la, sabia?

Um suspiro sofrido interrompeu as palavras. Ela se segurou, querendo pedir que a voz continuasse. Arrastada, suave.

— Syn, por Merlin, acorde. – A voz não era mais suave. Era ansiosa. – Não agüento mais vê-la assim.

Ela tentou falar, mas parecia que sua voz havia sumido. Sua boca estava ressequida e seus olhos teimavam em permanecer fechados, mesmo ela querendo abri-los. Ela queria acalmar o dono da voz que entrava tão maravilhosamente em seu ouvido, em sua mente. Queria abraçar Draco, dizer-lhe que ela estava bem. Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi mexer parcamente os dedos; seus braços estavam pesados demais.

— Syn?

A voz vinha de cima, agora. Ela estava deitada? Sim, e em uma cama bem macia. Ordenou que seus olhos se abrissem, conseguindo fazê-lo por fim, mas com algum custo.

Olhar Draco foi como um bálsamo. O sorriso foi espontâneo, assim como o nome dele querer sair por sua boca, mas apenas seus lábios se mexendo.

— Não, não se esforce – a preocupação estava tão forte na voz de Draco quanto a felicidade e o alívio. – Eu vou chamar alguém. Espere.

Syndia fechou os olhos e sorriu. Esperar. Aonde ele pensava que ela iria, sendo que mal conseguia falar? Se ela conseguisse sair dali andando seria um feito e tanto.

Draco pareceu voltar meio segundo depois.

— O curandeiro está vindo. Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer algo?

Com algum custo, ela conseguiu dizer "água". Draco logo a providenciava, enchendo o copo, que estava na mesa de cabeceira, pela metade e lhe dando devagar. Embora engolisse pouco e tossisse o resto, para Syndia foi aliviante ter sua garganta refrescada.

— Obrigada.

— Achei que você nunca fosse acordar.

— Com licença, senhor – o curandeiro Ali interrompeu Draco, quase o empurrando dali. Iniciou, então, alguns exames em Syndia, os quais pareceram agradá-lo. – Sente algo, senhorita?

— Cansaço. E muita sede.

— Normal – Ali retorquiu, enquanto pegava água para Syndia. – Suas forças serem praticamente esgotadas. E você ficar muito tempo dormindo.

Com cuidado profissional, Ali ergueu a cabeça de Syndia levemente, ajudando-a com a água. Dessa vez ela não tossiu, bebendo toda a água do copo.

— Dê água se ela quiser – Ali falou para Draco. – Ela deve dormir e acordar, mas logo poder ir para casa. Depois alguém traz poções de fortalecer e algo para comer. Se precisar, chame.

— Tudo bem.

Assim que ficou novamente sozinho com Syndia, Draco sentou-se ao lado dela na cama. Sua mão esquerda segurando a dela automaticamente, enquanto a outra já se dirigia ao rosto da moça.

— Gostou do jeito que ele fala? Quase surtei ao ouvi-lo falar assim, tudo errado, por dois dias.

— Ele não fala tudo errado, Draco – Syndia retorquiu com a voz enrouquecida.

— Que seja. – Ele deu de ombros. No entanto, sua expressão ficou séria e claramente preocupava mais uma vez. – Você está bem mesmo?

Ela sorriu embevecida com toda aquela atenção e afirmou com um gesto da cabeça.

— Mas você não parece bem.

— Já tive dias melhores, mesmo – Draco retorquiu indiferentemente.

Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo.

Ao sentir suas forças voltarem, Syndia ergue a mão, alcançando o rosto de Draco.

— Achei que não conseguiríamos. – Ela suspirou. – Quando senti minhas forças sendo drenadas, tudo ficando escuro...

— Não vamos pensar nisso, agora.

— O que aconteceu depois, Draco? – ela insistiu. – E Malcom? Seu pai?

— Tiveram o fim que mereceram – a voz de Draco soou fria.

— Foram presos?

— Mortos.

Syndia encarou Draco. A raiva em sua voz e nos olhos cinza a deixou ansiosa.

— Foi você quem...

— Malcom, sim. Era ele ou eu.

— Claro. Mas, e os outros?

— Bem... Eu disse que estava esperando reforços. O Weasley fez o favor de levá-los até Starta, já que conhecia o caminho.

— Você armou tudo isso sozinho? Como percebeu tudo?

Draco levantou-se, servindo-se de água. Na verdade, queria uma desculpa para não encarar Syndia. Ele não era acostumado a ser o herói. Além disso, sua reação lhe parecia tão estúpida, agora. Deveria ter planejado tudo direito, talvez Syndia nem precisaria terminar em um hospital.

— Draco?

— Achei estranho você me tratar daquela maneira na sua casa – falou, olhando para o copo em suas mãos. – Então fui investigar. Além disso, já estava pensando o que algumas anotações de meu pai significavam. Juntei as peças e descobri. Mas quando fui contar a você o que sabia, eles já tinham te pegado.

— E você resolveu pedir ajuda ao Gui?

Draco deu de ombros.

— A ele, ao irmão idiota, ao Potter...

— A quem você não gosta?

— A quem eu sabia que não sairia gritando aos quatro ventos o que eu sabia. E eu não sou burro de enfrentar tudo isso sozinho, se quer saber. Tenho amor à minha vida.

Draco não olhava para Syndia, por isso não viu o sorriso nos lábios da moça.

— Certo. Você não é burro. Nem um pouco.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele retorquiu irritado e a olhando. – E por que você está sorrindo?

— Nada. Só que você não é burro. Só receoso em algumas coisas.

— Syndia...

— Sim?

O sorriso de Syndia sumiu quando Draco passou as mãos no próprio rosto de maneira cansada.

— Draco?

— Nunca mais faça isso, OK?

— Isso o quê?

— Me deixar. Ou _quase _me deixar. – Ele suspirou novamente e se sentou ao lado dela. Preferiu encarar a mão da moça que segurava nas suas. – Eu estou pronto para assumir algumas coisas, como, por exemplo, que quero ficar com você durante muito tempo. Sem impedimentos ou acordos idiotas. Então, não me deixe de novo como você quase fez. – Ele a olhou. – Ou ao menos me avise, caso queira.

Syndia sorriu e apertou a mão de Draco carinhosamente.

— Talvez eu me esqueça de te avisar, assim como vou me esquecer de te deixar.

— Bem, isso também pode ser – ele riu. – Agora descanse.

— Tudo bem. Só mais uma coisa, Draco.

— O quê?

Syndia soltou a mão de Draco e com o dedo pediu que ele se aproximasse. O beijo que ele lhe deu roubou-lhe o fôlego, mas fez com que alguns pontos dormentes de seu corpo voltassem a mostrar que estavam plenamente recuperados depois de tanto tempo enfraquecidos pelo ritual.

**xxx**

A visão de sua casa lhe era mais que acalentador. Syndia suspirou enquanto subia as escadas e abria a porta. Assim que colocou o primeiro pé dentro da sala de estar, Eleonora Prescott a abordou.

— Syndia! Oh, meu Deus, que bom te ter aqui!

Syndia a abraçou, sorrindo. Parecia que fazia anos que ela não via sua velha vizinha. Porém, o fato de Eleonora estar dentro de sua casa fê-la estranhar a situação.

— Eleonora, como você entrou aqui? – perguntou Syndia enquanto se sentava no sofá. Ou era arrastada para o mesmo por Eleonora e Draco.

— Ora, essa, a casa não estava trancada. O que é um erro, minha filha. Como você não tem chave nessas portas?

Syndia e Draco se olharam. A casa tinha trancas sim. No entanto, eram trancas mágicas. Um bruxo, se autorizado, poderia entrar e sair quando bem quisesse. Esse era o motivo de Draco não precisar bater à porta quando ia à casa de Syndia. O mesmo motivo que tornara tão fácil para Alexander Malcom entrar na proteção. Autorização bruxa. Mas uma pessoa não-mágica nunca conseguiria abrir a porta.

— Eu devo tê-las perdido.

— Talvez. Por isso chamei um chaveiro, mas ele não conseguiu fazer cópias. É até engraçado, pois essa situação me lembrou de quando fui visitar uma sobrinha de Tommas, há alguns anos, em Kent. Ela havia perdido a chave, mas se recusou a chamar ajuda. Ela disse que nenhum chaveiro conseguiria refazer a sua chave. Quando perguntei por que, ela disse que era uma chave mágica. Não duvidei, se quer saber. Aquela sobrinha de Tommas era diferente. Um pouco lunática, também.

— Diferente? Como assim? – perguntou Syndia.

— Não sei. Só que você me lembra ela, sabia?

O casal se olhou novamente. Será que o Sr. Prescott tinha uma família bruxa e nunca contara à esposa? Será que ele próprio o sabia?

— Eu pareço lunática? – riu Syndia.

— Não. Lunática, não – Eleonora também riu.

— Lunática é esta conversa – murmurou Draco. Pensou, em seguida: _E Luna Lovegood também._

— Foi a senhora quem arrumou tudo aqui, Eleonora?

Syndia olhou pela sala, vendo-a arrumada. O duelo que tivera com seus sequestradores havia deixado a sala de pernas para o ar.

— Sim. Pensei que, quando você chegasse do hospital, não teria paciência para arrumar tudo. – Eleonora sorriu, porém preocupada, apertando a mão de Syndia nas suas. – Fiquei tão preocupada, minha querida. Não consegui encontrar o Sr. Malfoy para perguntar sobre você.

— Draco é uma pessoa difícil de se localizar, Eleonora, acredite em mim – riu Syndia.

— Não quero qualquer um atrás de mim – falou Draco.

Syndia o olhou, censurando.

— Quero dizer – ele tentou se corrigir, embora sem muita vontade –, não que a senhora seja qualquer um, Sr. Prescott.

— Tudo bem, eu entendi – emendou a senhora. Viu Syndia suspirar e rolar os olhos, descrentes nas palavras do namorado, e sorriu. – Bem, já que estou vendo-a bem, Syndia, vou para casa. Você precisa descansar.

— Obrigada, Eleonora.

— Por nada, querida.

Mal fechou a porta, após a mulher sair, Draco já puxava Syndia para o andar de cima.

— Onde você está me levando?

— Para seu quarto. Você precisa descansar – ele falou sem notar o tom de censura na voz de Syndia.

— Não mesmo. Vou ver meus pais. Eles _precisam_ me ver.

— Você precisa descansar – Draco falou sem se alterar.

— Draco. – A firmeza na voz de Syndia fez o homem suspirar; Syndia sorriu.

O sorriso dela, entretanto, sumiu instantaneamente quando abriu a porta de sua casa.

— Syndia, quanta preocupação você nos deu! Como você está?

— Karl – a voz dela saiu com desprezo. Sentiu a mão de Draco em seu braço apertar-se levemente em reflexo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Karl olhou para Draco como se o visse apenas naquele momento, e com um leve sorriso nos lábios, respondeu:

— Vim ver como Syndia está, Sr. Malfoy.

— Não lhe interessa como ela está.

— Lógico que me interessa. Afinal de contas, ela foi minha namorada, o que me torna interessado em sua saúde.

— Pois é melhor você se interessar apenas por _sua _saúde, Sr. Sincery, que está correndo o risco de ficar extremamente danificada.

O sorriso de Karl aumentou e tornou-se irônico ao vislumbrar o punho de Draco cerrado.

— Me pergunto quem vai danificar a minha saúde. – Virou-se então para Syndia que o encarava com o maxilar cerrado firmemente; a moça também estava se segurando para não fazer nenhuma besteira. – Sabia que tentaram esconder seu sequestro, Syndia? Claro que com minha influência o descobri. Logo fui aos seus pais, no hospital, dizer que sentia muito por tudo isso, e que eles poderiam ficar tranquilos caso o pior ocorresse, pois eu cuidaria de tudo.

— Você fez o quê? – Syndia deu um passo a frente, querendo agredir Karl pelo sarcasmo e a maldade em sua voz. No entanto, Draco foi mais rápido.

Com uma força que fez Karl cair deitado no chão de pedra, ele acertou-lhe um soco no rosto que logo fazia seu nariz sangrar. Olhando descrente, mas também cheio de ódio para Draco, Karl se levantou, contudo não podendo fazer nada.

— Saia daqui – Draco disse entre os dentes, apontando a varinha para o homem à sua frente. Ele não dava a mínima que estava em um bairro trouxa e alguém poderia vê-lo usando magia. – Nunca mais ouse dirigir sua palavra à Syndia ou à sua família, e muito menos se aproxime dela. Dessa vez eu consegui me controlar, Karl Sincery. Mas apenas _dessa vez._

Karl passou a mão no rosto, retirando parte do sangue, mas também o sujando.

— Isso não vai ficar assim – falou enraivecido. – Você vai ter troco, Draco Malfoy.

— Estarei esperando. Tenha certeza disso.

Ainda olhando o casal, Karl retirou sua varinha de dentro do casaco e desaparatou.

— Idiota – sibilou Draco para o nada. Olhou então para Syndia, que o encarava com os olhos arregalados e com um sorriso mal contido. – O que foi? Esperava que eu ficasse quieto depois do que aquele imbecil disse e fez com você?

Como ela não respondeu, apenas sorria, Draco se aborreceu mais ainda, embora sentisse suas bochechas se esquentarem.

— Quê? Eu queria ter dado esse soco há muito tempo, se você quer saber, Syndia.

— O que você quer que eu diga? Meu herói?

— Herói... – ele replicou, rabugento. – Não sou o Potter para ser herói. Não tenho esse condão.

— Não... Você não tem. – E dizendo isso, beijou Draco. Ele quem teve de afastá-la.

— Syn, alguém pode ver.

Ela rolou os olhos.

— Vamos para o hospital.

E com a cena ocorrida com Karl totalmente esquecida, eles desaparataram para o Saint Mungus.

**xxx**

— Onde ele está? – ela gritou com raiva. – Ele disse que estaria aqui!

Angelina, assim como os outros dois curandeiros, fechou os olhos com o grito. Era só aquilo de que precisavam: uma mulher, à beira de dar a luz, se recusando a fazê-lo justamente porque o marido, lento demais, não chegava para ajudá-la.

— Ele está chegando, Hermione. Se acalme – Angelina falou pelo que achava ser a décima vez.

— Se o Rony não chegar nesse exato momento, a Belle vai nascer órfã de pai!

— Não acha que é muito exagero, Mione? – Gina falou aborrecida ao lado da cunhada. – Ah, olhe, finalmente ele chegou.

— Amor, me desculpe! – Rony falou afobado enquanto entrava na sala de partos, todo preparado para acompanhar a esposa. – Me atrapalhei com os corredores! Ninguém sabia me dizer direito onde você estava!

— Ela está nascendo, Rony – a voz suave de Hermione contrastava com toda a raiva e ansiedade que ela demonstrava sentir nos últimos minutos. Gina bufou. – Nossa Belle!

— Santo Cristo, eu vou sair daqui! Rony, assuma! – ordenou Gina.

— Vamos lá, Hermione – Angelina falou, ajeitando-se à frente da paciente. – Estamos quase lá. Você sabe o que fazer.

Assim que Gina alcançou a antessala do Saint Mungus, todos a bombardearam de perguntas.

— Eu não sei ainda! Tive que sair de lá.

— Por quê?

— Eu só ia ficar até o Rony chegar, mamãe. Não posso acompanhar a Mione no parto.

A Sra. Weasley foi para junto do marido, ansiosa, enquanto Gina juntava-se a Harry e o abraçava.

— Como Syndia está?

— Bem. Está em casa, descansando. Ela queria vir para o hospital, falar com os pais, e também vir aqui, pois soube da Mione. Mas Draco não permitiu, já que a viagem a cansou. Só que duvido que ele consiga mantê-la lá por muito tempo.

Harry então riu, como se lembrasse de algo. Porém algo não necessariamente divertido.

— O que foi? – Gina perguntou.

— Você não o viu em Starta, Gin. E você precisava ver como ele protegeu a Syndia quando chegamos, como ele lutou. Ele que vivia fugindo de uma luta, fez questão de entrar nessa.

— Syndia o mudou. O amor muda as pessoas, Harry.

— Bem, não mudou muito. Só o transformou da doninha intragável e covarde para a doninha intragável.

Gina riu.

— Isso eu tenho que concordar. Quem diria que o Malfoy tinha algo de tão bom, como amor, dentro dele.

— Se ele fosse mais esperto, como eu, teria descoberto isso mais rapidamente.

— Você esperto, Harry? – Gina o encarou, sorrindo. – Eu precisei sair com o Dino para você me notar. Você foi muito lento. Confesse.

— Eu era um adolescente. Não conta. Agora sou um homem esperto – ele falou ao ouvido de Gina, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

— Isso eu não posso negar – ela retorquiu, mole.

— Estou morrendo de saudades de você.

— Harry...

— NASCEU!

O grito fez com que o casal se separasse num salto.

— Ela nasceu! – Rony repetiu, abraçando os pais, que estavam mais perto. Depois foi a vez dos irmãos, até que alcançou Harry e Gina. – E você vai ter que me ajudar a protegê-la, cara, afinal você vai ser o padrinho. Não vou querer minha filha, linda como ela é, desprotegida por aí, à mercê de garotos cheios de hormônios. Argh!

— Rony, por Merlin, ela acabou de nascer – sorriu Sônia, noiva de Carlinhos.

— Isso não quer dizer nada, Sô – Carlinhos retorquiu com uma careta.

Rony apoiou veemente.

— Dizem que o tempo passa rápido, cunhadinha, e eu quero ser um pai preparado. Portanto, trate de ter um garoto logo para proteger a prima dele.

Sônia ergueu as sobrancelhas. Querendo se livrar daquele momento constrangedor, entretanto, retrucou:

— Isso depende do seu irmão. Quando quer ter filhos, mesmo, Carlinhos? – pressionou, uma vez que, o rapaz ainda teimava em repensar no fato de ter filhos. Trabalho demais, insistia ele.

— Já conversamos sobre isso – ele resmungou.

Sônia fez uma careta.

— Mas isso serve para você também, Gina. Quero proteção em volta da Belle. Muita proteção. Então trate de se casar logo e engravidar.

Gina corou, embora tenha rolado os olhos e se irritado.

— Quanta delicadeza, Rony!

Contudo Rony nem escutara a reclamação da irmã, pois sua atenção era requisitada pela Sra. Weasley, querendo saber o estado de Hermione.

— Harry? – Gina chamou.

— O quê?

— Bem que você tinha razão sobre a Syndia. Olhe ela ali. Com o Malfoy.

Amparada por Draco, Syndia aproximou-se da família Weasley.

Antes de alcançarem o corredor que os levariam ao quarto dos pais de Syndia, eles vislumbraram Rony passar correndo. E não foi com dificuldade que descobriram que Hermione entrara em trabalho de parto e toda a família Weasley estava aguardando o nascimento de Belle na antessala da maternidade do Saint Mungus.

— Gina, Harry.

— Oi, Syndia. – Gina abraçou a amiga. – Como você está?

— Estou bem. Um pouco fraca, mas bem. Vou ver meus pais, não aguentei ficar em casa.

— Pedi para o Potter avisá-los, mas... – Draco falou, como se repreendesse Harry.

— Sou eu que tenho que fazer isso, Draco, já conversamos.

— Vamos, então? – ele retorquiu.

— Um momento. Gina, onde está o Rony?

— Ah... Pois é, soubemos que mais um coelho nasceu.

— Draco – Syndia repreendeu.

— O quê?

— Você prometeu quando conversamos ontem.

— Não prometi nada. Só disse que tentaria.

— É um ótimo momento de tentar, se quer saber.

— Que seja. – Draco deu de ombros.

Harry e Gina se olharam, mas preferiram não comentar nada sobre aquele diálogo.

— Onde está Rony? – Syndia perguntou novamente.

Gina olhou ao redor, mas o irmão sumira.

— Talvez foi ver Hermione.

— Diga a ele que viemos aqui – Draco falou, interrompendo o que quer que fosse que Syndia diria. – Agora vamos, Syndia. Você ainda precisa descansar e está mais branca que papel.

— Estou bem, Draco. Mas vou mesmo assim – completou, fazendo Draco bufar. – Diga a Hermione que a visito amanhã, Gina. A viagem foi difícil para mim.

— Tudo bem. Melhore logo.

— Amanhã já estarei cem por cento – Syndia sorriu. Cumprimentou, então, os Weasley, parabenizando-os.

Draco limitou-se a um aceno de cabeça.

— Você poderia ter sido mais educado, Draco – Syndia falou enquanto caminhavam para o quarto dos pais da moça.

— Só o meu silêncio valeu como aplausos entusiasmados, se quer saber.

Syndia rolou os olhos. Porém não falou mais nada, pois haviam chegado no quarto dos pais da moça.

Lyx Vechten pareceu rejuvenescer ao ver a filha entrando no quarto, e embora não pudesse se agitar, a velocidade com que cruzou o aposento foi surpreendente, deixando o curandeiro presente no quarto nervoso.

— Syndia! Oh, meu Deus! Eu pensei... Pensei que...

— Calma, mamãe, estou bem.

Com a ajuda de Draco, Syndia conseguiu segurar a mãe, cambaleante, e levá-la de volta para a cama. Apenas depois de fazer Lyx se sentar que Syndia viu seu pai. Ele ainda estava deitado e muito debilitado, mas acordado.

— Oh, papai! Graças a Deus, você acordou!

Sem se importar que suas pernas poderiam ceder a qualquer momento, Syndia correu para a cama do pai, quase se jogando em cima dele para abraçá-lo.

— Eu sabia que você não iria me decepcionar – ela falou, chorosa, beijando-lhe o rosto. – Sabia que acordaria logo.

— Srta. Vechten, por favor, o seu pai ainda não está totalmente recuperado – interveio o curandeiro, aflito, e tentando erguer Syndia de cima do pai. – Fortes emoções podem...

— Podem me mostrar que estou vivo, Sanders, só isso – a voz de Oren foi firme, embora rouca. – Agora, deixe-me abraçar minha filha.

— Sr. Vechten, por favor – aborreceu-se o curandeiro.

— Ele tem razão, papai – falou Syndia, erguendo-se. Ficou sentada na cama do pai e segurou-lhe a mão. – Você ainda precisa se recuperar. Ainda mais agora que tudo está bem.

— Syndia, por favor, nos conte o que aconteceu! – Lyx pediu, mostrando o quão aflita ficara com a filha sumida no oriente.

— Sim, queremos saber de tudo – confirmou Oren. Educadamente, virou-se para o curandeiro: – Pode nos dar licença, Sanders? Acho que já terminou seu diagnóstico, não?

— Terminei. E o que constatei é que o senhor não pode se alterar muito, Sr. Vechten. Senhorita, por favor, cuidado com o que vai dizer, sim? – ele apelou.

— Pode ficar tranqüilo. Sr. Sanders. Cuidarei dos meus pais, agora.

Uma vez que a família Vechten, juntamente de Draco, olhava para o curandeiro intimando-o a sair daquele quarto, Erich Sanders viu-se sem saída. Ou melhor, com apenas uma saída: retirar-se daquele quarto.

Contar tudo o que passara, não foi fácil para Syndia. Não apenas pelo sentimento de traição que envolvia Alexander Malcom e seu avô, mas por ver a angústia nos olhos de seus pais, que se sentiram impotentes diante da Ordem de Starta quando ela os atacou em casa. Quando falou do pai de Draco, sentiu o desconforto do rapaz. Oren, entretanto, acabou com ela mesmo sem notá-la.

— Obrigado, Draco. Você salvou nossa filha.

— Eu não acho que tenha feito muita coisa. Poderia ter feito mais.

— Conheço seu passado, Draco – Oren insistiu. – Conheço sua família. Você fez muito mais do que era esperado por você.

— Temos sorte por você amar nossa Syn, Draco – Lyx completou para total constrangimento do rapaz.

Sem saber o que dizer, Draco tentou desconversar.

— Certo, ahm... Eu vou buscar uma água. Está com sede, Syndia?

— Na verdade, sim.

— Mas você não vai bebê-la aqui, Syndia. Não precisa buscar, Draco.

— Como assim, papai?

— Nós já vimos que você está bem, Syndia – Oren explicou. – E embora queiramos que você fique aqui, também precisa descansar. Você está pálida e suas mãos tremem.

— O ritual enfraquece muito – Lyx completou. – Vá para casa, Syn. Nós ficaremos bem, filha.

Syndia sorriu. Abraçou os pais fortemente e depois, amparada por Draco, deixou o quarto.

— Você precisa aceitar mais quando te elogiam, Draco – ela disse no corredor, percebendo que Draco ainda estava constrangido pelas palavras dos pais da moça.

Ele deu de ombros.

— O que foi? Não gostou do que meus pais te disseram?

— Eu não merecia tud-...

— Você merecia. E ainda merece – ela o cortou, firme, e parando de andar. – É tão difícil acreditar em um elogio, Draco? Você foi maravilhoso, sim! Aceite isso.

— Eu não sou herói. E não preciso de elogios.

— E está aborrecido por ter sido elogiado pelos sogros – riu Syndia.

— Você sabe como eu sou. Vai querer me mudar, agora?

— Eu não! – ela retorquiu pega de surpresa pelas palavras ditas rudemente. – Se foi por você ser exatamente assim que eu me apaixonei por você.

Draco limitou-se a erguer as sobrancelhas, como se desacreditasse nas palavras dela.

Syndia continuou:

— Esnobe, petulante, mal-criado. Às vezes infantil. – Ela o abraçou, impedindo que Draco saísse dali como era sua intenção. – Mas doce, carinhoso e teimosamente apaixonado.

Syndia suspirou, aproximando seus rostos.

— Para quê vou mudá-lo, Draco Malfoy? Você já faz parte da minha vida. Irremediavelmente.

Ele sorriu de lado. Mas Syndia conhecia aquele sorriso bem demais para saber que ali só tinha arrogância.

Ela, mais do que ninguém, conhecia Draco. E ele sabia disso.

— E você faz parte da minha vida, Syndia Vechten. O que acha de se casar comigo?

O sorriso de Syndia se abriu, mostrando sua resposta. Porém, caso Draco ainda tivesse alguma dúvida, ela o beijou. Beijou-o até as palavras se tornarem desnecessárias. Ao menos naquele momento.

Ela fitava dentro da minha sombra  
Ela viu algo mais  
Acredita que há uma luz em mim  
Ela está certa  
E a verdade dela me fez forte  
Fê-la perceber  
Que eu acordo toda manhã  
Com a força dela ao meu lado

Eu não sou um herói  
Eu não sou um anjo  
Eu sou apenas um homem  
Homem que tenta amá-la  
Diferentemente de qualquer outro  
Nos olhos dela eu estou

Esse mundo se mantém girando  
Só ela rouba meu coração  
Ela é minha inspiração  
Ela é minha estrela do norte  
Eu não fiz a conta de minha posse  
Tudo que eu chamo de meu, dei a ela completamente  
Até o fim dos tempos

Eu não sou um herói  
Eu não sou um anjo  
Eu sou apenas um homem  
Homem que tenta amá-la  
Diferentemente de qualquer outro  
Nos olhos dela eu estou

Nos olhos dela eu vi o céu e tudo que eu sempre precisarei  
Nos olhos dela o tempo passa e ela está comigo

Eu não sou um herói  
Eu não sou um anjo  
Eu sou apenas um homem  
Homem que tenta amá-la  
Diferentemente de qualquer outro  
Nos olhos dela eu estou

Nos olhos dela eu estou

(In her eyes - Josh Grobam)

**FIM**

_**NB de despedida: Quando a Liv me pediu para betar essa fic, me enrolou com uma história de precisar de ajuda, de estar começando no mundo da escrita, etc, etc, etc... Tudo conversa dela. Com a exceção de alguns pitacos**__**aqui e acolá, meu único trabalho foi ler antes de todo mundo! Imaginem só! ;D -**__**Ter de me surpreender e divertir com um Draco sedutor lá do jeito dele e seu**__**senso de humor ... único; me enternecer com Harry e Gina apenas sendo felizes**__**desta vez, matar a saudades do convívio com a família Weasley em todo o seu**__**encanto e ainda, vejam bem, dar uns tratos no Carlinhos! Tudo isso em**__**primeira mão! Que trabalho "difícil"... :D**_

_**Minha amada betinha, parabéns! - Junto com o desenrolar da história eu**__**assisti ao seu talento desabrochar e alçar voos cada vez mais altos, enquanto**__**se estabelecia de vez, firme. Aplausos pelo excelente desenvolvimento e**__**conclusão desta história! Vivas pela certeza das novas fantásticas fics que**__**virão! Conte comigo sempre! Como beta, como leitora, como amiga, da maneira**__**que você precisar! - Te adoro muito! Até a próxima! Mais aplausos, muitos**__**aplausos!- Um grande beijo neste coração talentoso!**__**PARABÉNS! =D**_

N/A – Livinha: Well… Fim! OK, isso não foi bem articulado. Hihihi.

Mais um trabalho meu que chega ao fim depois de tanto planejamento, dificuldades, superações... E conquistas.

Agradeço, do fundo do meu coração, à minha amiga-irmã muito querida Pam, que infelizmente não conseguiu me ajudar a terminar a escrever _O Mistério de Starta_, embora tenha planejado essa história toda comigo. Fazer o quê, não é? Coisas da vida e ossos do ofício. =D Minha querida, muito sucesso pra você e obrigada por tudo! E, claro, por ter me aturado nos meus surtos de escritora..hihihihi...

E agora não creio que só falo por mim quando digo MUITO OBRIGADA a Sonia Sag. Betona imensurável, insubstituível, inigualável que me ajudou muito! Amore, você foi simplesmente demais! Foi graças à sua ajuda e seus pitacos que eu cresci! Tenha certeza disso. Se bem que eu acho que sua chibata também ajudou..hihihi... Você mora em meu coração. E te encontro, na próxima vez, em "Sombras de uma Escolha" (uma fic só minha que logo terá o primeiro cap. escrito, para quem não sabe). Sô, te admiro, te adoro, te amo! Um beijo muito especial para você, minha amiga especial e querida.

Mais tantos e tantos beijos do meu coração aos que acompanharam a fic! Vocês também não imaginam como me ajudaram a continuar a escrever, principalmente depois que a Pam teve que se ausentar de tudo.

Agora, para quem quiser acompanhar a Livinha, é só me procurar pelos links:

http:// www. fafiction. net/u/1143645 ou

http:// fanfic. potterish. com/ userinfo. php ? ident=19246

Como disse acima, estou trabalhando em uma nova fic, que se chamará **Sombras de uma Escolha**. Será totalmente UA e envolverá tanto os maravilhosos Marotos quanto Harry e Cia., e se passará na época da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Além de outro projeto que estou trabalhando também, mas que envolverá a maravilhosa magia criada pela tia Jô. Só que este esperará um pouquinho..hehe.

E sem mais...

Um beijo especial.

Até logo,

Livinha


End file.
